Segundas Oportunidades
by Betzacosta
Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos, compañeros de trabajo, almas gemelas... despues de un desengaño amoroso las cosas cambian, comparten una noche de pasión y entrega que podría cambiarlo todo ¿podrán reconocer la nueva oportunidad que le otorga la vida?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, pues aquí vengo con otra historia ya que Juegos del Destino esta en la recta final y me pare con esta idea rondándome en la cabeza, es muy distinta a mi otra historia, espero sus comentarios positivos y/o negativos

Espero que les guste.

Betza

* * *

Bella se levantó ese día como si fuera cualquier otro a las seis y cuarenta de la mañana cuando sonó la alarma.

Se revolvió entre las sabanas por cinco minutos mientras batallaba mentalmente con la lucha interna entre poder dormir diez minutos más y pararse inmediatamente. Cuando la dio por pérdida, ya que tenía obligaciones y gente que dependía de su trabajo, se levantó a regañadientes de la cama para empezar con su rutina diaria.

Paseó por su cuarto luminoso todavía en ropa interior y fue a su sala, cubierta con mobiliario blanco y adornos azules y amarillos, además de los cuadros que adornaban las paredes. Le encantaba su apartamento, la sensación de estar sola y ser responsable de sí misma era completamente satisfactoria. Fue su mayor batalla personal lograr que su padre accediera a dejarla ir de su casa, pero hacía dos años que vivía sola y nunca había sido más feliz que en los momentos de tranquilidad que pasaba sentada en el balcón de su Pent House con una taza de café o un jugo natural y acompañada de un buen libro.

Encendió el televisor para escuchar las noticias financieras, las odiaba y les aburría en exceso, pero era el único momento del día en que podía escucharlas sin quedarse dormida y es uno de sus deberes conocer cómo estaba el mundo de los negocios diariamente.

Activó la cafetera la cual le proveía de su única droga y estimulante que la ayudaba pasar el día y se metió al baño.

A los treinta minutos estaba lista para encarar un nuevo día, con su traje Armani y sus manolos. Su disfraz como lo llamaba, quien la conoce de verdad sabe que con los jeans y las franelillas son el atuendo perfecto para que se sienta cómoda, pero las circunstancias de su deber social le limitaban ese placer pecaminoso a muy pocas ocasiones; tal vez eso era lo que le atraía de ese vestuario, lo sentía como un pequeño acto de rebeldía en toda su correcta vida.

Cuando tomó su cartera sonó el teléfono y ella respiró hondo. Solo una persona la llamaba tan temprano, por lo que ni se molesto en ver el identificador.

-Hola papá - dijo con más entusiasmo del que sentía, pero había que aceptarlo, eran todavía horas de madrugada así el sol haya salido y esas llamadas de sus padre son su forma particular de controlarla, como si no fuera una mujer hecha y derecha.

-¿Bella?

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasa? Te noto desanimada…

Ella suspiró de nuevo y aceptó que había fallado en su actuación. Su padre es la persona que más la conocía, por lo menos a lo referido a sus estados de ánimo, de lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza tenia la satisfacción de creer que nadie tenía idea... excepto Edward... tal vez - La cafeína no ha hecho efecto - anunció mitad excusa, mitad verdad.

Charlie suspiró - Eso es malo para ti

-Lo dice el hombre que toma cuatro litros de café diario - bufó a la vez que se dejaba caer en una de las sillas altas que rodeaban el mesón de la cocina.

-Bueno, como lo tomó diariamente sé que es malo.

Bella rió de la ironía - eso es doble estándar Charlie.

-Tengo siempre esa prerrogativa contigo, es mi derecho de padre - declaró orgulloso y Bella sonrió irremediablemente, amaba a su padre así fuera el ser más terco y posesivo, sobre todo con ella, aunque al cumplir el rol padre y madre por tantos años era evidente que iba a actuar de esa forma.

-¿Esta llamada tiene algún un objetivo? además del de afectar mis nervios me refiero…

-Si - titubeó Charlie - ¡Bella! ¿Cómo logras siempre hacer que me desvié de lo que te iba a decir primero?... pero es porque eres muy terca, eso lo sacaste de tu madre, yo...

-Papá - le interrumpió enérgicamente - estas divagando de nuevo...

-Cierto - ella se lo imaginaba frunciendo el ceño confundido y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. A veces acababa con su paciencia así lo amara con locura - ¡YA! - Bella apartó su teléfono al escuchar su grito emocionado - Feliz Cumpleaños.

Bella se quedó estática un segundo por lo que le dijo su padre, ¿era su cumpleaños? ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Miro al reloj con calendario y le confirmó la fecha.

13 de septiembre.

-Gracias papá - dijo todavía asombrada por ser tan despistada.

-No puedo creer que no te acordaras que es tu cumpleaños…

-Tú sabes por qué papá – le dijo suavemente y después se arrepintió de haber hablado de más, habían pasado muchos años pero sabía que todavía recordar le dolía.

Él se quedó callado unos segundos, seguramente recordando, lo que hizo que Bella reafirmará la conclusión que había llegado desde que tenía ocho años de edad. No le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños. Había sido un día triste para la familia Swan ya que su madre Renée murió en el parto.

-Bella...

-Te quiero mucho papá - esa era una de las únicas cosas que le gustaba hacer en su cumpleaños, decirle a su padre que le amaba, agradecer la fuerza que requirió para un hombre soltero y deprimido por haber perdido a su mujer criar a una hija y amarla con frenesí, sin hacerle sentir en ningún minuto responsable por ser la culpable indirecta de su muerte, y a su vez manejar una empresa multimillonaria junto con su mejor amigo y compañero de universidad.

Su padre era un gran hombre y ella tenía el privilegio de llamarlo suyo.

Charlie suspiró y dijo algo inteligible haciéndole ver que la había escuchado. Bella sonrió, él era bueno para demostrar afecto pero no para decirlo, al igual que ella, siendo hija de su padre al fin y al cabo. La única excepción era ese día en especial, por lo que hacía que cada año en que declaraba su afecto fuera importante para ambos así a Charlie le fuera difícil aceptarlo y a la castaña le fuera aún más difícil expresarlo. Pero valía completamente la pena. Además que había disfrutado ver al gran hombre de negocios sonrojado cuando a los diez años le había obligado a celebrar una fiesta y ella se le había tirado encima frente a todos los miembros de su mesa directiva a decirles esas mismas palabras. Ese fue el último año que la forzó a celebrar su cumpleaños.

Y decirle sus sentimientos ese día se había vuelto una tradición que nunca faltaría.

-Emmm si - continúo Charlie - yo... tú sabes, te espero en la noche.

-No – contestó rápidamente - tengo mucho trabajo.

-Bella - dijo en un tono recriminador.

-Papá – respondió con el mismo tono. Ella conocía que su padre era un manipulador de primera y lograba que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero cuando usaba ese tono él sabía que había tomado una decisión y que no había vuelta atrás - soy el jefe del departamento legal de tu empresa, así que tengo mucho trabajo, debes saberlo, me mató haciéndolo mientras tú disfrutas tus días de jubilación

-¿Le vas a hacer un desaire a Lauren? Ya me ha dicho que tiene planeado un menú completo para celebrar tus veinticinco años.

Bella frunció el ceño al escuchar su edad, era joven, sin embargo le faltaba muchas cosas por vivir y eso la estresaba un poco.

La virgen más vieja que existe.

Alejó ese pensamiento inmediatamente a la vez que se mordía el labio ansiosa. Demonios, no quería pensar en su falta de experiencia en ese ámbito, era una mujer exitosa, profesional, guapa, solo… que no había tenido tiempo, ni la oportunidad de hacerlo… bueno… la oportunidad si se le había presentado, muchas veces, es solo que… su cabeza no dejaba de trabajar nunca, no lograba desconectarse y pensar en vivir el momento ¿por qué tenía que ser tan metódica? Odiaba esa parte de su personalidad - Tú esposa…

-Tu madrastra Bella… - ella volteó los ojos aburrida a la vez que se revolvía en el asiento y decidió emprender camino a la empresa, esa conversación iba para largo, como cada vez que hablaban de la nueva esposa de su padre.

De verdad no era la nueva esposa de su padre, se habían casado cuando Bella cumplió once años, así que habían pasado años para adaptarse. Ella era divertida, coqueta, frívola, superficial y siempre estaba pendiente del que dirán; había aceptado todo sobre Lauren porque su padre merecía ser feliz y ella lo hacía de alguna forma, nunca conoció la relación entre sus padres así que no sabía si con su madre era igual o distinto, pero al pasar los años y al madurar se dio cuenta que el aprecio que Lauren decía profesarle frente a su padre era completamente fingido. Nunca necesitó una madre así que en verdad no le dolió el rechazo, pero si se sintió libre cuando vivió en el campus de la universidad toda su carrera y esa fue una de las verdaderas razones por la cual buscó su libertad tan pronto se licenció en leyes; necesitaba alejarse de la rigidez, de tanto aparentar y una vida llena de lujos, que aunque siempre había tenido se había resaltado más desde que su "madrastra" empezó a vivir con su padre.

-Lauren – dijo tranquilamente a la vez que se montaba en su Mercedes Benz gris – sabe que no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños, y que tengo unas tradiciones que no puedo cambiar.

-Bella… - allí venía el tono de advertencia que aprendió a conocer bien en sus años de adolescencia - ¿crees que las cosas serán iguales este año?, él ahora esta casado.

Bella sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho al escuchar esa afirmación de su padre. Lo sabía. Claro que sabía que estaba casado, había sido la padrina de su boda, lo cual causó mas habladuría y revuelo que el propio matrimonio que los medios declararon "_La Boda del Año_", el evento que uniría dos familias que ya estaban completamente unidas por negocios, a los periodistas no les importaba que uno de los miembros solo perteneciera a la familia por una unión matrimonial, que no tuviese ningún papel en la empresa o en el imperio familiar, para ellos solo contaba la historia de hadas, así vendían más ejemplares.

Hacía ya siete meses que estaban casados y todavía cada vez que salían en publico atraían a los periodistas como abejas al panal, queriendo saber mas acerca de la pareja de oro; y ella como la masoquista que era leía cada y uno de los artículos y se creía las estúpidas palabras e inventos que publicaban, así tuviese la primera plana frente a sus narices, lo viera cada día y fuera su mejor amiga.

-No lo sé papá… sabré cuando llegué a la oficina.

-Bella… - Se lo imaginó negando con la cabeza y solo pudo bajar la cabeza avergonzada. Eso le pasaba por no disimular en su adolescencia la admiración que sentía por él, y hacerle ver a su padre que lo amaba con locura, pero era una niña y él era todo lo que imaginaba que iba a querer en su futuro. Ahora ya maduró, sabe que los cuentos de hadas no existen y no lo ama de esa manera. Si tan solo se lo pudiera hacer entender a su padre y así evitar que sufra por ella cuando no era necesario… – las cosas han cambiado. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales quiero la cena, así crearemos una nueva tradición, y no será muy distinto a la tuya… él estará allí, solo que con tu hermana…

-Hermanastra…

-Su esposa…

-Lo sé papá, no tienes que decirlo como si lo ignorara, estuve cuando se reencontraron en mi cumpleaños, cuando se hicieron novios, se comprometieron, incluso estuve al lado de Edward al momento de decir sus votos y le entregué los anillos que cada uno carga en su dedo corazón. Así que no lo he olvidado.

-Así que sabes que él tiene sus obligaciones y que no puede cambiarlas por ti.

Bella respiró resignada y deprimida, sabía que su padre tenía razón, tal vez por eso había intencional e inconscientemente olvidado su cumpleaños. Desde que tenía doce años los pasaba con él, incluso en la Universidad, así estuvieran llenos de obligaciones, trabajos, exámenes, contratos, siempre tenían un descanso ese día, él inventaba algo nuevo y completamente normal que la ayudaba a olvidarse que ese día sucedió un hecho triste en su vida… además de ser un año mas anciana y estar más cerca de la muerte, ¿por qué tenían que cambiar las cosas solo porque se casó?... ¿por qué lo hizo?

Hizo un gran puchero que gracias a Dios nadie noto y se recompuso inmediatamente al llegar a un semáforo. Había instalado un programa de teléfono en el carro lo cual la ayudaba a maniobrar mientras peleaba, hablaba y reía. Está segura que ese gran producto ha salvado muchas vidas desde que lo instaló Edward, solo tenía que contar los cuatro accidentes, sin consecuencias que lamentar, que había sufrido el año anterior por manejar y hablar por teléfono. Sonrió al recordar lo histérico que estaba Edward en el último accidente, le gritó por media hora después de haber estado pálido y nervioso en el hospital esperando que le dijeran que estaba completamente bien.

-Victoria me lo puede prestar una noche – habló sin pensar e inmediatamente cerró los ojos esperando la reprimenda que venía a continuación.

-Isabella Marie Swan, la santidad del matrimonio se tiene que respetar, si tu madre estuviera viva – Bella frunció el ceño por el recordatorio de su madre y porque solo la sacaba a relucir cuando estaba completamente alterado. A veces le divertía enojar a su padre, pero ese día en particular no lo iba a disfrutar, ya que su animo había bajado al entender que su vida había cambiado – te diría que el deber de un esposo es estar al lado de su mujer, cuidándola, protegiéndola, y que en ninguna parte de los preceptos del mismo dice que se puede prestar, arrendar o vender al mejor postor.

Bella sonrió divertida – Habrá que modificar esas cláusulas… tranquilo papá, atenderé eso como prioridad número uno.

-Bella…

-Papá… si es necesario – no iba a admitir nada hasta que Edward le dijera que no iban a hacer nada – cambiare mi tradición, pero no iré a cenar con Lauren y Victoria – solo se estremeció al pensar en la unión de ellas dos, las evitaba cada vez que podía – llamaré a Alice o Rose, no lo sé. Yo te aviso para que sepas que me divierto.

-Tal vez puedas salir con James – dijo con tono esperanzado y Bella frunció el ceño extrañada mientras miraba el altavoz

-¿Vamos a hablar de hombres papá? – respondió incomoda.

-Solo digo… es un buen muchacho.

James Salvatore era el hombre indicado según su madrastra y también su papá. Educado, con mucho dinero, conexiones necesarias, y ella había cometido el error de invitarlo a una fiesta dos meses atrás, haciendo crecer la esperanza de su progenitor de que sentará cabeza. Claro, esa descripción de James es una simple charada; en realidad él es un hombre peligroso, depende de los medios que trataba, calculador, frío y distinto a todo lo que había conocido.

Le gustaba y había salido varias veces con él, es un poco agradable aunque algo superficial y había considerado poder llegar a tener una relación seria, pero en ese momento estaban en un punto muerto ya que tenían que avanzar a lo físico y ella no estaba muy segura entre hacerlo o no, tal vez en su próxima salida decidiría.

-No vamos a hablar de James papá – negó categóricamente a la vez que aparcaba al lado del mustang de Edward. Eran las ocho de la mañana, ya debía tener tres horas en la empresa – y te dejo, llegué a casa – como llamaba cariñosamente a Swan & Cullen Enterprise – ya sabes… obligaciones… reuniones… trabajo… lo normal, cuando no se es un viejo como tú.

Supo que Charlie se estaba riendo antes de escuchar la carcajada y sonrió por reflejó – Esta bien, ve a cumplir tus obligaciones, estamos hablando.

-Adiós – respiró hondo aceptando que había superado otra llamada de pesadilla y salió camino a la oficina,

Subió al ascensor y espero con los ojos cerrados que llegará al piso veinticinco. Cuando el ascensor paro, ella bajó saludando cordialmente a cada uno de sus empleados. Los conocía a todos, tanto su nombre como su historia, era uno de los lemas de su padre; según él el aura de la empresa mejoraba si las personas sabían que a los empleadores les importaba su pasado, presente y futuro, y al ser su compañía una de las más influyentes y con mayores ingresos de Estados Unidos, tenía que aceptar que el consejo de su progenitor era correcto.

Saludó a su secretaría Zafrina y entró a su oficina abriendo los ojos ampliamente al ver el gran ramo de rosas blancas, sus favoritas, encima de su escritorio. Era tan monstruoso que abarcaba casi todo la mesa y ella tuvo que estirarse para poder sacar la diminuta tarjeta del arreglo. La abrió y sonrió ampliamente a leerla.

_13 de Septiembre_

_Nació el último ángel en la tierra_

_Te quiero Bellacienta_

_E.C._

Casi grita al leer el apodo con el que él la había bautizado cuando la conoció. _Bellacienta _por su madrastra y la malvada hermanastra que siendo niñas era tan malcriada e insoportable que a veces Bella corría a casa de Edward y se refugiaba en su cuarto a llorar cuando le hacía una maldad o la acusaba de algo que no había hecho.

Victoria no había cambiado, pero ya Edward no la consideraba malvada, si lo hubiera hecho no se hubiera casado con ella.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta y el dueño de sus pensamientos entró con una gran sonrisa

-Sabía que ya estabas aquí – Bella sonrió mientras lo observaba acercarse. Cuando era adolescente siempre le quitaba el aliento lo hermoso que era, y ahora, aunque no le gustaba de esa forma tenía que aceptar que es un hombre muy atractivo. Él era todo el combo completo, como decían sus amigas, con su piel blanca, su cuerpo formado debidamente escondido por su traje hecho a la medida por una casa extranjera de las que no conocía nada, su cabello bronce, ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que hacia que los ojos de cualquier mujer se iluminaran. Que en esos momentos era dirigida solo para ella – Feliz Cumpleaños.

-Shhh – dijo a la vez que cerraba la puerta mirando a los lados para verificar que nadie los haya escuchado – sabes que no me gusta Edward – peleó frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé – aceptó derrotado a la vez que se cortaba la distancia entre ambos y la abrazaba fuertemente levantándola del suelo. Ella trató de forcejear para que la soltara causando que se riera de su absurdo intento ya que parecía estar hecho de granito, cuando la apretaba en sus brazos no importa cuanto intentara no lograba que se apartada ni un milímetro – déjame darte cariño y felicitarte Bella – le reclamó él abrazándola mas fuerte y ella lo dejó ser para que la soltara un poco y pudiera respirar, a los cinco minutos la soltó dándole un beso en la frente y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio – Y… ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?

Bella frunció el ceño y lo observó sintiéndose triste por un segundo, luego miró a otro lado para que no notara su estado de ánimo. Había hablado en singular, su padre tenía razón, no iba a estar con ella – no lo sé… - contestó al fin, todavía viendo un punto interesante en la pared.

Edward suspiró y se acercó a ella colocando sus codos en las rodillas – sabes que me gustaría pasar tu día contigo ¿verdad? – Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior fuertemente – es solo que… las cosas son distintas este año.

Bella lo miró recriminatoriamente sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo – Es solo que Victoria no te deja Edward, por lo menos ten los pantalones para aceptarlo.

-Bella…

-Eres un sometido – declaró enfadada a la vez que se dejaba caer en el mueble de cuero marrón, el favorito de su padre y que ella mandó a trasladar de su antigua oficina cuando empezó a trabajar como jefe del departamento legal.

-Estoy casado ahora Bella, con tu hermana.

-Hermanastra.

Él sonrió de lado – Esta bien Bellacienta, tu hermanastra entonces, el hecho es que no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes.

-Eres el presidente de Swan & Cullen Enterprise Edward, no tienes tiempo libre, punto.

Edward asintió serio y ella no podía evitar sentirse como una niña malcriada a la que le quitaban su dulce preferido – Te lo recompensare Bella… lo prometo.

Asintió sabiendo que era mentira y respiró hondo recuperando la madurez que se le había escapado unos minutos atrás – No hay problema Edward, ya sé que eres un hombre hecho y derecho, yo soy solo una cría a tu lado, disfrutare de la discotecas, bailes, sexo de una noche, mientras tú vas a tu casa con tu aburrida y egocéntrica esposa…- al parecer no había madurado tanto como creía.

Edward frunció el ceño enfadado y a ella le confundió esa rabia en sus ojos, siempre se habían jugado así antes – Nunca has tenido sexo de una noche Bella... – le sorprendió que fue eso lo que le molesto.

-No lo sabes Edward… - le dijo sin poder evitar picarlo un poco.

-Si lo sé – dijo sonriendo como si con esa declaración ganara la pelea y ella no pudo evitar responder.

-Tienes siete meses fuera del mercado Edward. He salido sin ti y tú no sabes lo que he hecho, así que… no lo haces – era un completo farol, desde que se había casado Bella había dejado las discotecas por completo. Sólo salía a veces con James, y eran extremadamente inocentes, algunos besos y una que otra caricia pero sin llegar a mayores, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo.

Edward se levantó furioso de la silla y por un momento ella se asustó. Nunca lo había visto así antes. Se acercó a la ventana y respiró hondo varias veces; cuando se volteó hacía ella lucía exactamente igual que unos minutos atrás, tranquilo y sonriendo. Eso la confundió aún mas – Victoria no es egocéntrica – declaró tranquilamente y Bella levantó una ceja sarcásticamente, el amor hacía milagros, de eso no tenía duda.

-Y yo soy Rey de Roma – declaró ella.

-Solo… tiene una autoestima muy alta, y la gente no la comprende.

-No quiero hablar hoy de mi hermanastra Edward – anunció a la vez que se paraba y se acercaba a él dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla – gracias por las rosas, son mis favoritas

-Lo sé – contestó tranquilamente, como si fuera algo obvio, lo cual lo era, si tomaban en cuenta que se conocían desde que eran unos niños.

-Ahora déjame sola, tengo que trabajar igual que tú, y en el camino si ves a alguien de mantenimiento dile que venga a la oficina, por mucho que me gustes por tu capacidad de ser exagerado, tengo que ver la puerta, atender publico, recibir llamadas y tu regalo lo evita – Edward se rió divertido, asintió varias veces y salió de la oficina.

Bella se concentró en sacar una licitación que le había costado a la Empresa que le otorgaran ya que cinco metros del terreno que querían utilizar para crear el resort vacacional era parte de una reserva indio-americana. Le estaba causando problemas, y al no arrancar la contratista con la construcción en un lapso de seis meses empezaran a perder dinero, lo cual no era beneficioso para el negocio y era su trabajo impedirlo.

.

.

.

Varías horas después se dejó caer en la silla completamente agotada. Le gustaba trabajar, estar activa y ese día le había servido de mucho para evitar que la depresión que estaba sintiendo salir a flote. Deseaba que las cosas permanecieran iguales, que Edward y ella fueran adolescentes de nuevo o estuvieran en la universidad, cuando todo era más fácil. Ella siempre fue su confidente, pero sabía que tenía prioridad sobre todas las mujeres que querían atraparlo por su dinero o su cuerpo; pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, él pertenecía a otra mujer, y no a cualquiera, si no a la imbécil y malcriada de su hermanastra.

¿Qué le había visto a Victoria?

Si, era completamente hermosa, sexy, apasionada, pero es un caparazón vacío, ella lo sabía, vivió con Victoria más de seis años de su vida. ¿Por qué Edward no ve eso? Suspiró agotada y alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ella se había casado con él y Bella tenía que aceptarlo, habían pasado ya siete meses, ¿por qué le estaba costando tanto hacerlo?

Vio el reloj y quedó impactada al ver la hora, iban a ser las ocho de la noche, y solo se había levantado de la silla tres veces. Una de esas para almorzar fruta y un café, pero no tenía hambre; solo quería llegar a su casa y meterse en su bañera escuchando música y relajándose al fin. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

Pensó por un momento llamar a James, salir con él, volverse loca y tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado, o tal vez calmado e inexperto como sería su caso, pero desecho la idea en ese momento. No estaba de ánimos para nada, y no le había dicho que era su cumpleaños, casi nadie lo sabía.

Se colocó los manolos, que se había quitado varias horas atrás, y estaba levantándose del asiento cuando escuchó el teléfono repicar. Lo miró con resentimiento, como si lo culpara por haber sonado, frustrar su veloz huida del mundo real y se dejó caer en la silla de nuevo, tomándolo fuertemente

-Buenas Noches – su padre había educado una dama, aunque en su mente estaba profiriendo insultos nada adecuados a quien la molestara cuando quería irse a su otra casa.

-Bella – escuchó la voz y se tensó inmediatamente.

-James – respondió asombrada. Parecía que lo había llamado con el pensamiento, le gustaba, tal vez debía tomar la llamada como una señal...

-Tengo que hablar contigo – Bella frunció el ceño al oír su tono preocupado y ansioso. Decidió que el baño de burbujas y su proceso de relajación iba a quedar aplazado… de nuevo.

-¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? – preguntó resignada.

-No – respondió él rápidamente – te llamó… para informarte que me voy de Estados Unidos. Voy a erradicarme en Europa, estoy en el aeropuerto – escuchó los altavoces diciendo algo sobre un vuelo – dentro de diez minutos despegara el avión.

A Bella le sorprendió la noticia y sintió un pequeño dolor a su pecho, referido a su amor propio y a que la estaba dejando por teléfono – Me estas dejando – anunció sin lugar a duda.

-Lo siento…

-Por teléfono – estaba completamente indignada.

-Bella…

-Eres un completo cobarde James Salvatore, ¿por qué no me dejas frente a frente? – le dijo rabiosa.

-Lo sé… sé que tengo la culpa Bella…es solo que… me enamore de otra persona.

Ella se hundió más en el asiento y frunció el ceño - ¿por qué me dices esto James? – no entendía sentía que algo se le escapaba.

-Quería disculparme contigo antes de que todo se hiciera público y te hiciera daño – Ellos habían salido varias veces así que efectivamente lo que hiciera la iba a perjudicar, pero había algo más que ella no lograba entender.

-¿Qué hiciste James?, estas pensando en ti más que en mi en estos momentos, quieres que lo que sea que hayas hecho yo me quede callada y no lo agravie, así que dime que hiciste… Eres un cínico.

-¿No era esa una de las cosas que te gustaba de mi Bella? – le respondió tranquilamente aunque después suspiró arrepentido y a ella no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar que esa era una de las cosas que le había atraído. Que estuviera fuera de los parámetros normales de la sociedad, era extremadamente rico, tenía muchos negocios algunos lícitos otros… no tanto, aunque ese detalle no fuera muy conocido, pero no seguía los patrones de conducta normales, era libre como el viento, o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

-Basta James.

-Lo siento Bella, solo tenía que seguir mi instinto e ir por la Swan correcta – Bella quedó paralizada aunque como sea pudo preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Como el caballero que soy – Bella casi se ríe de esa expresión pero la alerta que escuchaba en su cabeza le hizo escuchar con atención – te quise informar antes de que los medios lo hicieran… me voy a Europa con Victoria, Bella.

-¿Q…qué? – Bella estaba impactada por lo que dijo y no pudo evitar temblar por sus palabras y miró el teléfono un segundo como si fuera a salir un elefante morado.

-Lo siento, pero desde el día de hoy tu perfecto Edward, se quedo sin perfecta pareja, ya que Victoria es mía – siempre había odiado a Edward igual había sido el caso contrario, ella nunca entendió por que se repelían… hasta ese momento.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Yo? Me conoces Isabella, sabes que yo no juego, y fue tu hermana la que se lanzó en mis brazos. Me dijo algo sobre estar insatisfecha y sentirse frustrada, lo sabrás mejor cuando tu Edward te enseñe la carta que le dejó, fue muy… educativa. Lamento si te hace daño esto, eres una buena persona, pero siempre la quise para mí y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerla y ella me quiere… eso es suficiente.

-¿Hace… hace cuanto tiempo de esto? – eso no podría ser de un día para otro, era imposible y el corazón de Bella dejo de latir asustada esperando escuchar la respuesta.

-Estuvimos juntos clandestinamente antes que ella regresara a Estados Unidos, después me dejó y se fue con él. Ni me preguntes la razón por la que decidió conquistarlo, pero prácticamente volvimos juntos después de la luna de miel…

-¿Yo era solo el tapujo? – dijo en un susurro. Entendiendo por fin tantas cosas, como el hecho de estar saliendo por varios meses y que él no insistiera, como muchos otros, en consumar la relación por lo menos no con mucho esfuerzo.

-Lo siento – dijo con voz completamente arrepentida, ella no lo podía creer.

-James… - ¿estaba entendiendo bien? ¿Habían estado juntos todo este tiempo? ¿Victoria dejó a Edward? ¿Por James? ¿Quién diablos se va con James cuando tiene a Edward?

-Te quise llamar para informarte, soy un bastardo, pero me gusta dejar las cosas claras, y quería advertirte antes de que salga en los diarios, además de disculparme por mi comportamiento.

-¡Vete al infierno James! – le gritó sin poder evitarlo antes de trancar el teléfono y se quedó en shock cuando escuchó la voz de su hermanastra llamándolo _amor_.

Miró hacía los lados y pasó sus manos por su cabello marrón suelto. ¿Qué pasa con Victoria?, se fue de un buen postor a otro mejor, sabía que era interesada y frívola pero pensaba que había cambiado cuando se casó con Edward, que lo quería de verdad.

Su padre iba a estar destrozado, era un escándalo, por Dios Victoria se fugó con James. Incluso Lauren lo estará, se quedará sin excusas para justificar a su preciosa hija. Su mente quedó en blanco cuando cayó en cuenta, sobre lo peor de toda esa situación.

_Edward__._

Iba a estar completamente destrozado, y además según lo que entendió ella fue lo suficientemente cobarde como para ni siquiera decirle en la cara que lo dejaba sino que se lo dijo por medio de una carta…

Tenía que encontrarlo.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y que piensen que tiene futuro, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto y espero que el segundo capitulo le guste

Betza

* * *

Bella salió corriendo de su oficina. Su secretaria se había ido dos horas antes así como la mayoría del personal de la empresa, solo los obsesivos se quedaban hasta tarde y si en esa lista se encontraba ella quien la encabezaba era Edward Cullen.

Entró al ascensor y apoyó su cabeza en la pared cerrando los ojos mientras llegaban al piso treinta, que era donde se encontraban las oficinas del Director General.

"_Dios mío que Victoria le haya dejado la carta en la casa_", rezaba una y otra vez. Ella no podía llegar al extremo de enviarla a su oficina ¿no es así?, no se podía ser tan inhumano y humillar a alguien enviando algo así de personal a su lugar de trabajo.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor pero no se movió, respiraba aceleradamente y se retorcía las manos, como hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa por algo. Había subido a ese piso por un impulso, tenia que estar para él como él lo estaba para ella cada vez que lo necesitaba, pero...

¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Cómo iba a actuar?

Si entraba a su oficina y él no sabia nada, ¿que iba a decir?, ¿Se lo contaría ella misma a fin de evitarle que se entere de un medio tan impersonal como es una hoja blanca?

Sabe por experiencia propia que ese tipo de noticias hacían que uno odiada al mensajero. En su tercer año en escuela secundaria, Edward cursaba el último ya que es dos años mayor que ella; y una noche había llegado a su casa preocupado con el ceño fruncido, después que Bella le preguntó si algo iba mal varias veces, él le había contado que Mike la estaba engañando con la estúpida de Jessica. Bella se enojó tanto que no le habló por dos meses, así haya sido cierto y él solo lo haya hecho para ayudarla.

Volvieron a ser amigos cuando la llevó prácticamente obligada a su baile de fin de curso, manipulándola sobre que iba a ser el último evento que iban a compartir juntos ya que se iba a la Universidad e iban a volver a verse por dos años hasta que ella fuera también. Y no se apartó de su lado ni cinco segundos en toda la noche, rogándole, implorándole, peleándole para que lo perdonara y prometiéndole que jamás se inmiscuiría en ninguna otra relación de ella, lo cual había cumplido hasta la fecha.

¿No debería ser reciproca?

Pero... ¿Cómo podría abandonarlo en uno de los momentos mas difíciles de su vida? Ella sabia que él estaba completamente enamorado y obsesionado con Victoria, si desde el primer día que la volvió a ver un año atrás había quedado hechizado.

Ese día Bella estaba durmiendo cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar insistentemente, lo descolgó con rabia y le gritó a quien la llamará que se fuera al demonio, eran las cinco de la mañana, tenía mejores cosas que hacer. A los diez minutos escuchó como empezaron a golpear la puerta de su casa, eso si que la despertó, se asustó tanto que tomó un paragua para ver qué pasaba, mientras se imaginaba que alguien había traspasado la seguridad del edificio, que habían secuestrado a todos los inquilinos, matado a los guardias y todo para llevársela a ella. No era egocéntrica, pero era algo con lo que su padre siempre la había amenazado por tener el apellido que tenía y ser dueños de una empresa multimillonaria. No respiró de nuevo hasta que escuchó la voz de Edward en el otro extremo.

Cuando abrió la puerta completamente furiosa por su conducta y empezó a reclamarle y golpearlo, él la tomó en brazos gritándole feliz cumpleaños, aún sabiendo cuanto le molestaba que lo dijera en voz alta y le pidió que se arreglara porque iban a salir. La llevó a la playa, a un parque de diversiones, comieron comida chatarra y Bella se divirtió haciendo todas las pequeñas cosas que la hacían feliz, aquellas que él conocía y que hizo realidad solo por ese día. La mantuvo ocupada, había tomado un día libre en la empresa y se lo dedico completo a ella; todo para que fuera feliz sin acordarse de la muerte de su madre. Así es Edward… o así fue hasta que Victoria entró en su vida.

Ese día todo cambió sin ella darse cuenta, por insistencia del propio Edward se fueron a cenar a casa de sus padres. Iban a estar Carlisle y Esme también, ella se había emocionado mucho con esos planes, amaba a los padres de Edward. Pero cuando llegó allí se dio cuenta que la celebración era otra, el regreso de Victoria. Esas eran las cosas que siempre había hecho su madrastra para demostrar que su hija era mejor que Bella. A ella no le importaba, incluso estaba segura que esa supuesta cena que su padre le habló horas antes, tenía ese objetivo, demostrarle que perdió una batalla a la que nunca había participado en primer lugar, que perdió el corazón de Edward cuando nunca lo quiso, por lo menos no después de haber sido una adolescente enamorada y haber despertado a la realidad… Edward era solo un amigo.

Victoria era la hija de Lauren y tenía un año más que Bella. Cuando su padre se caso, ella no pudo evitar emocionarse, ganaría una madre y una hermana el mismo día. Suspiró por su inocencia, era una niña de once años completamente sobreprotegida y con un entorno que no le enseño nada sobre la malicia. Así siempre se hablara que las personas con dinero eran todos falsas e hipócritas ella no había experimentado nunca eso, no con la familia que le había creado su padre, no con los Cullen, no con los Clearwater, aunque si lo vivió después que llegaron los nuevos ocupantes a su casa.

Ella intentó por todos los medios ser amiga de Victoria, pero nunca pudo hacerlo. Sólo recibió maldad y falsedad de su parte, trato de olvidar todas las cosas que le había hecho y que había decidido dejar atrás porque ya había madurado, pero ahora se agolpaban en su cerebro como por arte de magia. Como cuando le decía que nadie la iba a querer con ese aburrido tono de color de cabello o simplemente por ser tan simplona como era; como la acusaba de meterse con ella cuando era el caso contrario: hubo una vez que buscó a Charlie y le dijo que Bella se había burlado de ella porque su padre biológico había muerto. Fue la primera y ultima vez que su padre le gritó fuertemente. Bella lloró como nunca ese día, porque jamás diría algo así, sabe lo que es vivir sintiendo que le faltaba una parte, y además porque fue la única vez que su padre le dijo que se sentía decepcionado de ella; después Victoria llegó a su cuarto y le dijo que había sido ella misma la que había causado eso, que la había obligado a hacerlo. Bella nunca entendió a qué se referiría con eso, ese fue el momento en que empezó a ver a Victoria como nada más que una ocupante en su casa, ya que ¿cómo se podría tratar de ser amiga de una persona que hace un acto tan lleno de maldad y después te culpe a ti misma por realizarlo?…

Lauren contribuyó mucho con Victoria, no ovacionándola, nunca haría eso, por lo menos en público, pero siempre buscaba compararlas haciendo creer que Victoria era mejor que ella en todos los aspectos. Eso debilito un poco su autoestima, hubiera hecho mayores estragos si no hubiese existido un Edward diciendo que era mejor que ellas, o a un padre que la amaba incondicionalmente, que nunca escuchó ni una palabra maltrecha de su esposa, no importa cuanto las hayan repetido.

Bella y Edward fueron Yale. Ella a la escuela de derecho y él a la escuela de Negocios. Eran las carreras que sus padres habían elegido para ellos desde pequeños, y así lo aceptaron, era su carga y su futuro liderar su Empresa, su patrimonio.

Victoria se fue a Francia, Paris, Milán a estudiar moda con los mejores diseñadores; además de matricularse en una Universidad para según lo que había dicho Lauren, estar completamente especializada en su carrera, una carrera de lujo, según lo que piensa la misma Bella y que nunca ejerció además que en sí misma. Después de cinco años de ausencia regresó a casa a quedarse para siempre.

Bella nunca podría olvidar la cara de Edward cuando la vio por primera vez después de tanto tiempo esa noche. Nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos, bueno nunca había sido protagonista de sus flirteos o de su parte de hombre cazador, pero esa fue la oportunidad en que estuvo más cerca de ese lado de su personalidad. Por supuesto Victoria actuó como cualquier mujer que esta al lado de ese Dios griego. Cinco meses después, en el romance más rápido de la historia, se casaron.

Tal vez si Victoria no hubiese viajado por el mundo, él no habría quedado tan impactado con ella esa noche, también se hubiese vuelto invisible para él, como lo era la propia Bella.

Tal vez... las cosas serian distintas.

_¡Basta, Bella!_ se gritó a sí misma. Las cosas pasaron de esa forma y no hay nada que pudo haber hecho para evitarlo excepto robarse al novio aludiendo poblemos psicológicos que causa que vea cosas que no están allí, como dulzura y amor en Victoria y ya no lo hizo...

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Se apoyó en la pared del ascensor viendo el pasillo iluminado y los botones del teclado, analizando si salía por las puertas o presionaba su piso, buscaba sus cosas y se iba fingiendo ignorancia hasta que su padre o Esme la llamara con la noticia.

Pero… ¿si se iba y él la necesitaba? Ella sabe que él se arriesgaría a que le dejara de hablar un año por no dejarla sola en una situación similar. Con ese argumento convincente dejó escapar un gran suspiro y salió del ascensor cruzando a la izquierda para buscar a Edward.

Al pasar las puertas de madera que daban a la oficina de la secretaria de Edward supo que todo lo que podía llegar a estar mal lo estaba.

El ambiente se sentía pesado, sombrío. Ella era un poco intuitiva y sabia que algo pasaba, lo que sentía en el aire no era el conflicto que había tenido consigo misma cinco minutos atrás… era una cosa distinta.

Irina estaba sentada en su mesa con los hombros tiesos de la tensión y aunque trato de disimular cuando Bella entró a la oficina se pudo percatar que veía la puerta del despacho de Edward con ansiedad.

-¿Trabajando hasta tarde? - preguntó Bella aparentando una tranquilidad que las circunstancias no le permitían sentir.

-Señorita Swan.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí Irina?

-Yo... el jefe no me ha dicho que me puedo ir - Bella apretó sus labios hasta que formaron una línea, vio la puerta de la oficina de Edward y volvió a observar a Irina quien esquivo su mirada.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo esta encerrado? - Irina la miró fijamente pero no contestó. Tenía mucho tiempo siendo secretaria de Edward, desde que empezó en un cargo menor; ya que al igual que ella habían trabajado en la Empresa desde que eran muy jóvenes, aprendiendo el negocio desde abajo como le había dicho su padre una vez; y seguía siendo su asistente desde que él asumió la presidencia un año y medio atrás. Todos la conocían por ser la más leal de sus empleadas, de verdad se ha hablado que si Edward comete un homicidio ella seria capaz de cubrirlo... y que Bella daría la coartada... tal vez... eso es lo que tendría que pasar esa noche - te hice una pregunta Irina, espero tú respuesta y eso es una orden.

Irina la miró con reproche antes de lograr disimularlo. Bella también era jefe y le debía respeto - Hace dos horas - contestó a regañadientes.

Bella cerró los ojos derrotada.

¡_Maldita Victoria_!

-Puedes irte - le dijo despachándola con la mano pero sin moverse a la puerta que la llevaría a e Edward hasta que estuviera todas las costas libres.

-Es mi jefe el que me dice cuando me puedo ir o no.

Bella la vio indolentemente y entrecruzó los brazos - ¿Quién soy yo Irina? - le preguntó tranquilamente. No le gustaba ser grosera ni imponerse, el respeto que el personal sentía venia de que ella los trataba cordial pero firmemente, aunque a veces fuera necesario hacerlo más severamente, como en ese momento.

-¿Es la Señorita Bella Swan? - dijo preguntando más que afirmando - la Jefe del Departamento de Asuntos Legales

Bella asintió como si fuera una maestra enseñando una gran lección - ¿Y qué más?

-Es la hija del Señor Charlie Swan y... - titubeó y Bella sonrió al ver que lo entendía - la dueña del 45% de las acciones de Swan & Cullen Enterprises - el otro 45 % era de Edward y el diez restante había sido repartido entre tres personas más, que pertenecían a la mesa directiva. Así que tanto Edward como ella eran dueños mayoritarios, como lo pautaron Charlie y Carlisle cuando se retiraron un año y medio atrás, repartiendo su patrimonio más importante en vida a sus únicos herederos.

-Así que... te puedes retirar - le ordenó mirándola fijamente y estaba a punto de sacarla por los cabellos cuando ella se paró de la silla a buscar sus cosas personales.

Bella observó cómo se encaminaba hacia la puerta pero antes de irse volteó a verla - Antes que se encerrara le había entregado un paquete pequeño que decía urgente - titubeó entre decirlo o no y a Bella le sorprendió que le informara algo, generalmente era muy reservada - no sé quién fue el remitente, pero... diez minutos después escuche un ruido como si hubiese partido unas cosas dentro de la oficina y no ha salido desde entonces... estaba preocupada... - le confesó entregándole copia de la llave de la puerta del despacho - Gracias – se veía que estaba completamente aliviada porque alguien lo atendiera. Bella asintió y ella se fue.

Se paró frente la puerta y la abrió suavemente. Entró poco a poco sintiéndose una intrusa que invadía su intimidad, pero estaba más decidida que nunca a encarar lo que encontrara. Se asustó al notar todas las luces apagadas excepto una lámpara que estaba en la mesa de café ubicada en uno de los laterales de la amplia oficina.

Vio a Edward inmediatamente o por lo menos sabia donde estaba. Su silla estaba vuelta completamente hacia la ventana y observó su mano presionando fuertemente un lateral de la misma. Camino un paso y casi tropieza con algo, bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que la oficina no estaba vuelta el caos que imaginaba, solo había partido un florero de cristal. Bella sonrió al adivinar que era el que Victoria le había regalado un mes atrás, de resto todo estaba igual, pero no normal, la oscuridad era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Pasó por encima de los restos del florero, dándole gracias a Dios por haber escogido unos manolos cerrados a fin de evitar accidentes y rodeó la mesa para quedar frente a él.

La mano que estaba apretada al mango de la mesa tenia sujeta una hoja de papel. La carta sin duda alguna. En la otra tenía un vaso de vidrio con alcohol, whisky presumió por el color del líquido. Su traje estaba un poco revuelto, la corbata completamente desecha, el cabello todo alborotado como si le hubiese pasado su mano muchas veces y sus ojos estaban perdidos en el paisaje de la ventana que estaba iluminada por la luna; ni siquiera notó que ella estaba al frente de él, y no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que estaba allí. El corazón de Bella se hundió un poco al verlo, estaba destrozado ¿cómo alguien podría hacer tanto daño intencionalmente?

Bella respiró hondo y se apoyó en la pared mientras seguía observándolo. Sus ojos verdes estaban opacos y su ceño un poco fruncido, como siempre que estaba preocupado; aunque entendía que más que preocupación era depresión, tristeza, decepción lo que sentía en ese momento. Ella lo sentía también... pero por él. Le entristecía que su vida no fuera lo que merecía, que haya escogido mal y que su mujer lo haya traicionado de esa forma. Sabía que era un gran hombre, atento, cariñoso, responsable, cuidadoso, preocupado y siempre había pensado que cualquier mujer que se llamara suya iba a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo. Le decepcionaba saber que fuera un miembro de su familia, así sea agregada, la que le haya demostrado lo contrario a eso.

-Edward... - dijo con voz entrecortada, sintiéndose más triste de lo que se había sentido en su vida y menos valiente también al no predecir cómo iba a reaccionar.

La miró como si se estuviese levantando de una ensoñación. Sin sonreír. Sin mover un solo músculo de su cara, solo la observaba. Luego de un segundo a otro se levantó del asiento y se puso de espalda a ella - ¿Qué haces aquí? la puerta estaba trancada - dijo a la vez que arrugaba el papel tratando de esconderlo, sin lograr su objetivo ya que Bella no podía ver nada más desde que él se levantó.

-No hagas esto… no me alejes… no a mi - le suplicó que no la apartara, sabia que tenia el derecho a hacerlo pero no quería que lo hiciera. Había ido allí con un objetivo y era consolarlo, así él no se lo permitiera.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? - Preguntó en un susurro - ¿Ya todos lo…?

-No - interrumpió Bella rápidamente – solo yo lo sé, por ahora… me llamó James...

Edward rió amargamente - Por supuesto, ¿cómo lo pude olvidar?, tu novio, la otra parte de esta parodia...

-Solo salimos algunas veces – respondió Bella en un susurro.

-No según Victoria - dijo apretando más fuertemente la carta - esto parece una tragedia griega o una comedia más bien...

-Edward...

-Es hasta gracioso – dijo aunque sin una pizca de alegría en su mirada – Escojo a una mujer para que sea mi esposa y ella me deja por el novio de su hermana acusándome a mi y a ti de no tomarlos en cuenta…

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Bella confundida.

Edward la observó unos segundos y después suspiró agotado a la vez que tendía la carta frente a ella - Eres parte, así que esto también te pertenece - le informó entregándole la carta.

Bella la tomó con manos temblorosas a la vez que lo miraba preguntándole si de verdad estaba de acuerdo en que la leyera. Él asintió y se alejó de ella, sentándose en el sofá, que era el mueble más apartado, a observarla.

Se dejó caer en el escritorio sin fuerzas, con sus manos temblando tan fuertemente que evitaba que enfocara bien las letras así que respiró hondo y se forzó a tranquilizarse. _Todo va a salir bien_, se repetía a la vez que empezaba a leer sintiendo fruir una rabia sin precedentes nada más al leer la primera línea.

¿Qué tan hipócrita podía ser una persona?

_Querido Edward: _

_Te escribo estas líneas para informarte que te dejo, me voy con un hombre que si me quiere y me tiene como prioridad en su vida, no como tú que siempre piensas en tu trabajo, Bella, tu familia y todo antes que en mí._

_Te amo -_Bella enarcó una ceja sarcásticamente al leer una declaración de amor en un acto que lo niega irreversiblemente_ - siempre lo haré, pero me siento sola y abandonada por ti así que me iré con un hombre que me dará lo que tú no puedes, y que estaba en las mismas circunstancias en las que yo me encontraba pero por tu querida Bella. Ella es la culpable de esta ruptura, no lo niegues, nadie puede llenar los estándares de tu mujer perfecta y James se cansó de ella, espero que tú lo hagas pronto._

_No sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar y deseo que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, que me amaras como yo me lo merezco y que no me dieras las sobras como siempre has hecho, pero lamentablemente no ha sido __así._

_Tuya siempre_

_Victoria  
_  
Bella terminó de leer la carta y juraba que veía rojo de la rabia. Era una perra, no tenía otra expresión para definirla. Lo engaña, lo usa y después lo manipula para que piense que fue su culpa que lo hiciera.

Si... Victoria no había cambiado...

-Esto no es cierto Edward.

-Tiene razón Bella – respondió completamente derrotado.

-¡Claro que no! - lo gritó tan fuerte que por un momento temió que los guardias de seguridad entraran a verificar si estaba todo bien.

-Siempre la deje aparte.

Bella suspiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse - ¿A qué se refiere cuando me menciona?

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello revolviéndolo más si era posible – Ella decía que te prestaba más atención a ti que a ella, que cuando me necesitabas yo estaba allí, que siempre fuiste un obstáculo en nuestra relación.

Bella lo observó confundida, ¿De qué esta hablando? Si en esos siete meses casi no se han visto y que mayor ejemplo que hasta lo que paso ese mismo día, que la abandono en su cumpleaños por primera vez. Lo miró con expresión perpleja - Edward Anthony Cullen - empezó a la vez que se acercaba a él y ponía sus manos en su cara para que le mirara - desde que empezaron a salir juntos no tuviste ojos para nadie más, siempre estabas con ella o en el trabajo, los mismos Emmett y Jasper fueron a mi oficina a pedir que te raptara de las manos de la arpía más grande del planeta - y no se equivocaron en ese adjetivo - así que es falso que no era tu prioridad, vivías para ella por Dios... Es una egoísta manipuladora... una perra - terminó con rabia.

-No Bella - Ella deseaba golpearlo por ser tan inocente y casi le confiesa lo que le dijo James sobre que lo había engañado durante toda la duración del matrimonio. Pero se calló, ya estaba lo suficientemente herido sin sumarle esa noticia, terminaría de matarlo si se lo contaba.

-Si Edward... - volvió a decir a la vez que tomaba su mano confortándolo.

-Mi vida era perfecta cuando me levante esta mañana y ahora está completamente destruida. Dios qué dirán mis padres - Bella obvio decir que Esme estará completamente feliz con la noticia, detestaba a Victoria y hasta ese día no había entendido por qué. Pero ese no era el momento para tales declaraciones - y tus padres - siguió tapando sus ojos con la mano que tenia suelta y dejándose caer en el sofá - ¿con qué cara mirare a Charlie después de hoy y le declararé que no cuide a su hija?

-Primero su hija soy yo, no ella, segundo tú no la dejaste Edward ella te dejó a ti, y de la forma más cobarde que existe, así que no digas eso.

-Soy un egoísta, yo me estoy quejando y a ti el día de hoy también te dejaron...

-Solo salimos varias veces Edward… y por lo menos tuvo la decencia de dejarme por teléfono e informarme de todo. Le grité que era un cobarde y lo envié al infierno, pero en verdad fue mucho mejor que Victoria – dijo y observó como Edward arrugaba la cara con la simple mención de su nombre.

-Siempre supe que él no te convenía – declaró un minuto después.

Bella rió sin poder evitarlo - Y nunca dejaste de advertirme de las formas más sutiles que encontraste. Tal vez yo debí haber hecho lo mismo con Victoria.

-Si lo hiciste - dijo frunciendo el ceño - pero yo no te escuche...

-Decirte cinco minutos antes del matrimonio que ella no es lo que parece no fue suficiente Edward - y ahora se lo recriminaba a sí misma. Debió haber insistido con más auge, tal vez con eso hubiese evitado el daño que sabía que estaba sintiendo. Edward suspiró y fue a llegar su trago de nuevo – ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó en voz baja sin saber bien qué hacer en esa situación

-Hoy… me voy a emborrachar – contestó respirando hondo – quiero olvidar todo por unas horas… mañana sabré que hacer… hoy no quiero pensar.

Bella asintió y se acercó a él buscando un vaso de vidrio – Bebamos entonces…

-Bella… - anunció volteándose a ella y quitándole el vaso – no tienes que quedarte.

-Quiero emborracharme hasta la inconciencia Edward… - dijo subiendo su mano para que le entregara el vaso.

-No te gusta el alcohol Bella.

-Hoy me han botado… por teléfono – lo último lo anunció con voz más aguda sintiéndose completamente indignada. Todavía no podía creer que James haya hecho eso. Si quería beber, en parte por eso, en parte por compartir la miseria que Edward está viviendo, no deseaba dejarlo solo.

La miró un minuto, tomó el vaso y se bebió el contenido completo en un solo trago. Volteó de nuevo y preparó dos vasos de nuevo y le entregó uno de ella subiendo el suyo para brindar – Por el bastardo que no vio lo que tenía a su alcance.

Bella sonrió y unió su vaso al de Edward – Por la idiota que dejo ir al mejor hombre del mundo – él arrugó la cara y negó con la cabeza pero igual golpeó el vaso bebiéndose todo el trago y llevándose dos botellas al sofá se dejó caer en él.

Por varios minutos ninguno dijo nada. Bella tomaba pequeños sorbos de su trago disimulando el gesto de asco y evitando tomar mucho ya que no había comido; La parte sensata de su ser la acompañaba hasta en los momentos de despecho; mientras Edward ya iba por la mitad de la botella.

-¿Fue repentino? – Preguntó Bella sin poder evitarlo - ¿no tuviste ningún tipo de señal que podría notar que iba a hacer esto?

Edward negó rápidamente – No, actuaba igual que siempre, demonios hoy en la mañana hicimos el amor dos veces…

-Demasiada información – interrumpió levantando la mano en protesta.

Edward sonrió un poco pero murió inmediatamente – tuvimos sexo… si… esa es la expresión exacta - frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. Cierto, ella no lo ama, así que no fue hacer el amor – deberías irte Bella – dijo cinco minutos después – no soy buena compañía esta noche…

-Nunca - declaró solemnemente y le asombró un poco la fuerza con que dijo esas palabras. A él también le sorprendió ya que la miró extrañado antes de beberse otro trago - es mi cumpleaños Edward.

-¿Ahora vas a sacar la carta del cumpleaños? ¿Quien te entiende? primero no quieres que nadie se entere y haces que pase años celebrando el evento pero guardando la razón como si fuera un secreto de estado y ahora lo utilizas para tu beneficio... y llamas manipuladora a Victoria.

-No me compares - replicó rápida y furiosamente, nunca haría algo como lo que ella hizo, a nadie, ni a su peor enemigo

-Tienes razón… tú no eres ella – A Bella le dolió esa declaración sin saber bien por qué. Nunca había querido ser como Victoria, era una mala mujer, pero la forma en como Edward lo dijo, le hizo sentir mal.

-Es mi día – continuó como si no hubiese pasado nada – y quiero pasarlo contigo, así seas una mala compañía

Él asintió y se quedó callado bebiendo otro trago. Medía hora después Bella había terminado su vaso y se había quitado los manolos y su chaqueta, quedando con la franelilla blanca y la falda. Se sentía un poco mareada por lo cual estaba jugando con el segundo trago cuando le sorprendió escuchar la risa de Edward.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó asustada.

-Me dejo con una carta – declaró carcajeándose – le prometí el mundo y se fue con otro - Bella frunció el ceño confundida por la razón del por qué eso daba risa, pero se encontró a si misma riendo como si fuera lo más divertido. Asumió que era porque la risa de Edward es contagiosa.

-Es una perra Edward – declaró sonriendo por poder insultar a su querida hermanastra por fin sin tener miradas de advertencia de ninguna persona.

-¡Maldición! – gritó él unos minutos después.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella riéndose tanto que casi se cae del sofá.

Se golpeó la frente con su mano y se cayó hacia atrás – perdí la apuesta.

-¿Cuál apuesta?

-Emmett y yo apostamos en contra de cada uno, para ver cual se divorciaba primero.

-Eso es tan políticamente incorrecto – declaró Bella sin poder evitarlo.

Edward rió – Tú tan correcta incluso borracha…

Ella se encogió los hombros como si no le importara y después levantó la mano cuando pensó en una maravillosa idea – Podemos demandar a Emmett por fraude para que no le pagues – anunció riendo y tomando otro trago.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Edward negando con la cabeza.

-Claro… ¿quién va a creer que Emmett va a dejar a Rosalie?... por supuesto que apostó contigo porque sabía que tú te ibas a divorciar primero – Bella vio a Edward y se dio cuenta que había hablado de más. Toda la diversión se había esfumado de su semblante y había vuelto a su estado sombrío.

-¿Por qué es imposible que yo mantenga una esposa? ¿No es así? – Declaró aunque no acusándola sino admitiendo una gran verdad – ¿eso no fueron lo que dijeron los diarios? el Playboy abandona la carrera y se asienta por fin… ¿Cuánto durara antes de retomar sus andanzas? – dijo imitando la voz de la reportera.

-No fuiste tú el del problema Edward… fue ella.

-Tal vez sea cierto, tal vez sea bueno para los negocios, malo para el amor, eso es lo que dicen ¿no? afortunado en el dinero desafortunado en el amor…

-Escogiste mal… eso es todo – declaró acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Lo hice? ¿Acaso Victoria no es todo lo que un hombre quiere? – Bella frunció el ceño amargada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Si era así estaba segura que moriría virgen

-No lo sé – respondió sin querer agregar que era el Edward pequeño el que hablaba no el grande.

-Yo la amaba Bella… - Tomó su mano triste por él, sintiéndose deprimida por todo - ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?

-Saldrás adelante… eres fuerte, ella no es suficiente para ti Edward. Tú te mereces más.

Edward asintió triste – Le di todo… ¿qué mas quería? – Tomó otro trago y se volteó a ver a Bella - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?... necesito…

-¿Qué necesitas? – le preguntó deseando ayudarlo de algún modo.

-Necesito olvidar – dijo en voz tan baja que Bella tuvo que acercarse para escucharlo.

-Lo harás – declaró ella firmemente.

Él asintió bebiendo el resto del tragó de su vaso y con eso la botella completa, dejando ambos sobre la mesa de café – Hazme olvidar Bella…

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundida, ¿cómo le iba a hacer olvidar algo así? No entendía.

Edward se aproximó a ella y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia entre cada uno, incluso podía ver unos destellos dorados en los ojos verdes de Edward que nunca había detallado antes. Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente… ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

-Lo necesitó Isabella – le susurró antes de terminar los últimos cinco centímetros de distancia entre ellos y apoderarse de sus labios, besándola feroz y apasionadamente.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella observó como si todo ocurría en cámara lenta después que él le tomó la cara con sus manos y se fue acercando a ella. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

_No, no, no_ repetía su cabeza. Incluso una parte de su ser le gritaba que no podía permitir que la besara para olvidar a Victoria, pero toda queja murió cuando sus labios se juntaron.

No fue un beso suave, ni cariñoso o entregado. No se pareció en nada al único beso que habían compartido doce años atrás en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Seth donde jugaron a la botella. Había sido el primer beso de ella, y pasó toda la noche con las mejillas enrojecidas por haber besado a su mejor amigo. No, este beso no era parecido a ese ni a ningún otro beso que ella haya experimentado hasta ese momento.

Sus labios delinearon los de ella con la pericia que solo un hombre con gran experiencia podría lograr, le hacía danzar a su son y parecía que la respiración no era necesaria. Hizo que abriera la boca con su lengua invadiéndola de la forma más seductora que haya experimentado en su vida; tanto que por vez primera Bella gimió en respuesta a lo que le estaba haciendo, a la excitación que le estaba embargando.

Colocó sus brazos en la chaqueta de él buscando equilibrio, aunque eso no fue necesario por mucho tiempo ya que Edward con su cuerpo hizo que se cayera para atrás colocando su cabeza en el respaldar del sofá y se ubicó encima de ella, entre sus piernas y con sus manos envolvió sus piernas tocándolas desde la pantorrilla hasta sus muslos y apretándolos hizo que le envolviera su cadera.

Varios minutos después le dio libertad a su boca y la castaña volcó toda su cabeza para atrás respirando honda y entrecortadamente. Sus pulmones dolían por la falta de aire y su cuerpo estaba más despierto que nunca.

Una parte de ella, la racional, empezó a gritarle que tenia que detener eso - No Edward - balbuceó cuando sintió que acariciaba su seno derecho con el pulgar y chupaba su cuello como si fuera el néctar de los dioses.

Él subió la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, su mirada tenia un brillo de deseo que nunca había visto antes, por lo menos no dirigida a ella, y eso la hizo estremecerse y dejar de respirar por unos segundos - Te necesito Bella, no me rechaces... no tú - le pidió a la vez que volvía a tomar su boca y la besaba apasionadamente.

Edward sabia a licor y a él. A la misma combinación de chocolate y frambuesa que recordaba de la única vez que lo había besado y que recuerda haber pensado que era extraño porque nunca lo había visto comer eso en toda esa noche. Pero ahora sabe que ese es su sabor natural. Sonrió en el beso divertida al darse cuenta que esos siempre fueron sus sabores preferidos, aunque al sentir como una mano de él recorría la parte sur de su cuerpo todo pensamiento racional abandonó su cabeza y solo pudo emitir un pequeño grito cuando sintió dos de sus dedos entrar y recorrer sus pliegues.

Él rompió el beso y empezó a repartir caricias, mordiscos y a succionar partes de su cuello lo cual causó que olvidara todo, no pensaba, solo se entregó a algo que nunca había hecho aunque instintivamente lo conocía - Está bien - logró susurrar y lo impulsó arriba quedando ambos arrodillados en el mueble.

Empezaron a desnudarse desesperados. Ella no era experta en la materia y casi ahoga a Edward quitándole la corbata lo cual causo que ambos se carcajearan y que la besara nuevamente. Bella actuaba con la misma pasión que él le entregaba, le quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, cuando iba por la hebilla de su pantalón la tomó por los hombros para acostarla de nuevo.

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos. Bella no podía pensar, solo quería tocarlo y experimentar eso de lo que tanto había oído hablar y que por primera vez deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Una vocecita de su cabeza le preguntó ¿por qué quería experimentarlo justamente con él que no era y nunca iba a ser suyo? pero su parte analítica se había ido cuando la besó por primera vez, así que solo la ignoró.

Edward se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente, más dulce que las veces anteriores pero como pudo ver unos minutos después no menos apasionado. Le quito la franelilla, dejándola solo con su brasier de encaje, le dio gracias a Dios que llevaba ropa interior a juego y no la de abuelita que había pensado usar. Le quito la falda tan tranquila y rápidamente que hasta ella misma se asombro ya que en un momento estaba vestida y en otro casi desnuda, luego la beso de nuevo, pero varios segundos después empezó a bajar tocándola y rozándola.

Bella cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente al sentir los labios de Edward en su cuello, pecho, senos. Se arqueó instintivamente para recibirlo más y vio volar su brasier. Él empezó a besarle y a tocarle los senos y sintió que se iba a volver loca, eso la desinhibió por completo y cuando introdujo un pezón en su boca no pudo evitar gritar de éxtasis ya que nunca se hubiese imaginado que esa fuera una parte muy sensible.

Edward se acercó a su oído izquierdo y se estremeció al sentir su respiración - ¿Qué te gusta?, ¿qué quieres que haga? - le preguntó susurrando y Bella tembló. No lo sabía, ¿qué iba a responder a eso? Abrió los ojos entrando la cordura abandonada de nuevo a su vida, ¿le diría que es virgen? ¿Podría detenerse? Respiró hondo. Puede que él este borracho pero ella casi no lo estaba, o al menos eso pensaba, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Lo empujó para que se sentara e hizo lo mismo observándolo unos segundos. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y aunque él seguía con su pantalón se entreveía que estaba sumamente excitado, y se notaba que era extremadamente grande. Procuró mirar a otro punto para calmar su nerviosismo y observó sus ojos todavía llenos de pasión y anhelo, eso la hizo sentir un poco poderosa, poder causar ese efecto, aunque sabía que solo estaba allí porque estaba tomado y deprimido - ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres? - le preguntó en un susurro. Bella no podía pensar, no había algo que la hiciera parar en ese momento, ni siquiera saber que él amaba a otra, ella no lo amaba, solo... sentía que eso era perfecto, y que podía estar con él… pero eso era solo porque se conocen de mucho tiempo.

Observó como su mirada se ensombrecía un momento, y se asombró al darse cuenta que al estar con ella se había olvidado de todo, que era cierto lo que le había dicho, por lo que respiró hondo y antes de que él contestada se acercó y lo besó en los labios, tratando de transmitir la misma pasión que le había dado. Inmediatamente la tomó en brazos y la colocó encima de él a horcajadas entre sus piernas, empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos mientras la besaba. Cuando rompió el beso todavía a centímetros de distancia le dijo - Te deseo Bella - rozando sus labios con cada palabra.

Bella se estremeció y perdió todo: su racionalidad, su cordura, las razones por la cual eso era una mala idea. Ella también lo necesitaba, también se sentía rechazada y decidió que ese era el momento y ese era el hombre con el que llegaría al final. Pasara lo que pasara. Con esa confianza y aceptación y con el hecho de que sabía lo que quería por lo menos esa noche, surgió una valentía que no conocía, decidió que si se iba a cumplir una de sus fantasías por lo menos una vez debía aprovecharlo. Así que empujó a Edward para que quedara acostado encima de su cuerpo y empezó a besarlo en su cuello, a recorrer su cuerpo que era tan blanco y firme, formado aunque no exagerado, su pecho, su abdomen; primero lo tocaba con las manos y luego con sus labios, memorizando ese cuerpo perfecto que solo había visto cuando habían ido a la playa en vacaciones y que en ese momento era todo suyo.

Tal vez fuera virgen pero no por eso completamente inocente. Había visto y oído suficientes cosas como para saber que los sonidos guturales que escuchaba de Edward eran de placer por lo que ella le estaba haciendo. Le quitó el pantalón y el calzoncillo respirando hondo al descubrir que efectivamente no se había equivocado, él era grande. Tragó grueso y lo tomó con la mano, sintiendo como se estremecía en respuesta. Lo veía con una fascinación casi morbosa, se sentía suave y probó pasando su mano por toda su extensión a fin de sentirlo, duro y suave al mismo tiempo. Era maravilloso y casi sonríe cuando sintió que Edward dejaba de respirar, pero eso solo duro unos segundos ya que cuando estaba decidiendo si probar con su boca su nuevo descubrimiento él la tomó por los hombros, la acomodó en el sofá y arrodillándose le quito sus pantis. El corazón de Bella que ya estaba acelerado casi explota dentro de su pecho, y el valor menguo un poco al estar acostada, completamente desnuda y expuesta a quien se la comía con la mirada.

Edward se acomodó entre sus piernas todavía arrodillado y con su mano derecha empezó a tocar su clítoris, acariciándola. Ella inmediatamente gritó y se arqueó, mirándolo asombrada. Él se acercó a su rostro y lo tomó entre sus manos para besarla desesperadamente, la incitaba a concentrase en devolverle el beso con la misma pasión con que lo recibía y lo hacía gustosa, a la vez que sentía como él introducía un dedo dentro de su ser y con el pulgar manipulaba su punto más sensible, jugando con sus senos con la otra mano.

_Una invasión a todos sus sentidos_, pensó Bella antes de arquearse y gritar cuando él abandono su boca y empezó a besar sus senos - ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó seductoramente y ella que no podía hablar ni pensar solo asintió mordiéndose el labio interior para dejar de gritar como posesa y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Sintió como su mano abandonaba la tarea que tanto la había emocionado un momento atrás pero el quejido de protesta se quedo en sus labios cuando sintió como él se introducía completamente en su cuerpo con un solo movimiento.

Bella gritó fuertemente y casi llora mientras lo tomaba por los hombros grabando sus uñas. Había dolido aunque no tanto como había temido y le habían contado sus amigas, era más bien un poco incomodo. Edward se quedó unos segundos quieto e internamente lo agradeció.

-¿Te hice daño? – preguntó con una expresión de confusión en su rostro sin poder disimular. Ella negó a la a vez que buscaba sus labios a fin de concentrar su mente en otra cosa que no sea la molestia que ya estaba desvaneciéndose.

Lo beso un minuto y sintió como él comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella. Bella cerró los ojos más fuerte y lo soltó un poco cuando empezó a sentir una nueva sensación de placer que la invadía cada vez que se movía. Se dejó caer en el mueble e imitó los movimientos con su cadera. A la vez que pasaba el tiempo, él iba acelerando sus movimientos y ella gemía, gritaba, lo agarraba para así descargar el placer que estaba sintiendo y escuchaba como Edward emitía sonidos roncos a la vez que la besaba y le tocaba los senos. Empezó a tocar su espalda a la vez que envolvió sus piernas en sus caderas de nuevo, apretándolo para que acelerada un poco más eso que le estaba haciendo y que la estaba volviendo loca. Besó su cuello y hombros; cuando percibió que él la tocaba íntimamente de nuevo se arqueó, tiró su cabeza para atrás y gritó fuertemente mientras sentía que su vientre se contraía dolorosa y deliciosamente de una forma que nunca había sentido. Poco después sintió que él temblaba y gritaba a la vez que se dejaba caer en su cuello respirando entrecortadamente, tanto como ella.

Bella seguía con los ojos cerrados e inconscientemente acarició su cabello bronce con su mano izquierda. Cuando pudo controlar su respiración, levantó la cabeza y observó a Edward quien la miraba con un brillo en su mirada que no había visto antes. _Tal vez era la expresión que se tiene después,_ pensó inmediatamente.

Él se salio de ella y la besó en los labios suavemente - Gracias - le susurró a la vez que tomaba su saco y los envolvía a ambos.

Bella sintió una opresión en su pecho al notar como un brazo de él la envolvía posesivamente pero treinta segundos después cayó en la inconciencia sin analizar a que se debía.

.

.

.

Se levantó por unos rayos de sol que le daban directamente en la cara. Le extrañó dejar la cortina de su cuarto abierta y cuando movió un poco la cabeza sintió que le iba a explotar. Llevó una mano para presionarla y evitar que eso sucediera, trató de moverse y quedó paralizada cuando se percató de un peso que nunca antes había tenido.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y dejó de respirar cuando observó un brazo rodeándola. Sintió una respiración acompasada en su oreja y en ese momento, todo lo que aconteció la noche anterior la golpeó como si fuera un tren a toda velocidad.

_Mierda, Mierda_, se repetía a si misma a la vez que se iba cayendo del sofá lentamente haciendo que el brazo de Edward la rozara completamente. _Mierda,_ volvió a repetir a sus adentros a la vez que se gritaba _¡¿de qué diablos me asusto porque su brazo me toque si él ya lo hizo completamente anoche?_

Cuando se logró bajar del mueble sin hacer muchos sonidos, gracias a Dios, empezó a recorrer la oficina buscando su ropa. Esquivó por un milímetro un vidrio y empezó a vestirse apresuradamente a la vez que observaba a un Edward completamente desnudo cubierto por un saco, aunque le quedaba descubierto la mitad de perfecto y completamente formado trasero.

_Demonios,_ pensó mientras se volteaba, _¡Basta de ver a Edward Cullen Bella!_ se reclamó a la vez que tomaba sus zapatos y salía huyendo de la oficina dejando a un dueño completamente inconsciente.

Mientras llegaba a su piso le daba gracias a Dios que era sábado, que no había nadie. Maldijo al cielo cuando el vigilante la vio extrañado aunque sin comentar nada, ese era su trabajo, y logró respirar de nuevo cuando se encontraba a salvo dentro de su mercedes.

Golpeó dos veces el volante - ¡¿Qué demonios hice anoche? – gritó sin poder evitarlo.

Llegó a su casa media hora después y se metió al baño. Estaba aterrorizada, consternada, en completo shock por su comportamiento, ¿cómo termino teniendo sexo con Edward Cullen?

Ella había ido a consolarlo ¿en qué momento decir unas palabras de aliento se convirtió en... en eso?

No entiende... no entiende cómo logro hacerlo, toda su vida una voz de alarma le gritaba cuando un hombre la tocaba. Su mente trabajaba el doble preocupándola al pensar en las mil y unas cosas que pueden suceder cuando estaba con alguien: que si salía embarazada, que si se contagiaba de una enfermedad, si se volvía obsesivo, dependiente... Dios había pensado que era asexual prácticamente ya que nunca había podido sentirte muy excitada con algunos de los sujetos que había salido.

Y viene Edward Cullen y solamente la toca y ella deja de pensar, racionalizar, prácticamente hasta respirar... ¿cómo sucedió eso?, ¿Cómo respondió de esa forma? ¿Cómo la persona objetiva, rígida y controlada que existe en su interior murió solo por una palabra de él?

Estaba borracha, por eso actuó de esa forma. No sabia lo que era estar borracha pero ya lo aprendió, ya sabe que eso le hace hacer cosas que nunca... nunca haría en una situación normal.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo lo iba a ver ahora a la cara? Él solo estuvo con ella porque estaba deprimido por Victoria. Su pecho se oprimió con ese pensamiento y ella le ordenó que se recompusiera, no era el momento para ilusiones estúpidas. Edward estaba enamorado de Victoria y lo que paso entre ellos no iba a cambiar eso.

Salió del baño deprimida aún por ese pensamiento y se forzó a comer algo. Sabía que no había comido nada el día anterior y eso solo iba a hacer que el dolor de cabeza se incrementara, pero solo pudo comerse una manzana, después se acostó en el mueble y trató de relajarse.

Bueno... ya no era virgen... no pasó su cumpleaños número veinticinco pensando en eso también, por lo menos ya era toda una mujer. Rió por ese comentario tan machista y se preguntó si ya había superado su aversión a complicarse y ahora si podría estar con otros hombres. Tal vez ahora que sabe lo maravillosamente bueno que es el sexo y que es cierto todo lo que había escuchado de él pueda ser libre para estar con quien quiera. Cerró los ojos con ese pensamiento rondando en su cabeza y no sabe en que momento lo hizo pero quedo profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Despertó horas después por el sonido insistente del timbre. Se levantó desorientada, apretó su albornoz y fue a abrir la puerta - ¿Papá? - preguntó confundía a la vez que lo dejaba pasar.

-¿Qué haces durmiendo a esta hora? ya pasan de las tres de la tarde.

Bella lo miró avergonzada. No había dormido mucho la noche anterior aunque no quería recordar bien qué fue lo que sucedió de nuevo - Ayer salí con las chicas - dijo medio murmurando y volteó la cara para que no viera que estaba mintiendo como siempre pasaba. Odiaba poder mentir tan bien en su trabajo como buena abogada y ser tan mala para mentir en cosas personales.

-Lo imagine - respondió Charlie pasándose la mano por el cabello - por eso vine a hablar contigo ya que no contestabas el teléfono. Bella siéntate que tengo algo que contarte.

Ella lo miró interrogativamente y se sentó aunque se imaginaba que era lo que iba a decir - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Victoria dejó a Edward – declaró nervioso a la vez que empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué? - preguntó ella levantándose y volviéndose a sentar, fingiendo ignorancia.

-Si, ¿puedes creerlo? Lauren esta completamente destrozada.

-Lo imagino - contestó mirando a otro lado, sabiendo que si de algo estaba destrozada es de que su perfecta hija haya hecho algo que la ponga en evidencia en publico - ¿Y Edward? - preguntó asustada.

-¿Cómo crees que este? debe estar destrozado...

-¿Lo has visto?

Charlie asintió sentándose frente a ella - Fue a la casa hace una hora, él fue quien nos dio la noticia, Bella... hay algo peor.

Ella lo observó confundida, ¿qué mas pudo haber pasado y que sea peor que el corazón destrozado de su amigo? - ¿Qué?

-Tú hermana...

-Hermanastra - interrumpió rápidamente.

Charlie respiró hondo - Victoria - Bella asintió - se fue con James...

Lo miró y después reaccionó sabiendo que él requería algún tipo de respuesta - Oh - dijo únicamente.

-Lo siento, yo tanto que te insistí para que le dieras una oportunidad... ahora sé que es un bastardo y por qué no lo aceptabas.

Bella frunció el ceño ¿él es el bastardo? ¿Y Victoria? - Él me llamó para decirme que se iba papá.

-¿Y te dijo que se iba con Victoria? - preguntó perplejo.

-No - respondió rápidamente, lamentando su imprudencia – solo que se había enamorado de alguien más y que se iban a Europa juntos.

-Es un bastardo - dijo él de forma más decidida.

-Victoria es la que hizo mal, ella era la que estaba casada.

-Pero él estaba contigo.

-Nunca fuimos novios, Victoria incumplió un voto matrimonial - reiteró ella cabezona.

-Lo más seguro es que él la sedujo. Victoria es una pobre inocente y él hombre de mundo al fin hizo que ella rompiera su promesa a Edward - Bella lo miró recriminatoriamente y se levantó del mueble. Todos pensaban que Victoria era lo mejor del mundo, por qué se dejaban engañar por su actitud hipócrita era un misterio para ella.

-Es mayor de edad, casada, libre de decidir – enumeró rabiosa a la vez que se colocaba al frente de su padre – no es una pobre inocente o un ser ignorante, ella sabe muy bien lo que hace, no deberías quitarle responsabilidad.

-Bella...

-Tengo razón... y lo sabes – declaró enfáticamente. Charlie asintió pero le hizo una seña desestimando lo que estaba diciendo - ¿y si viste a Edward por qué dices que debe estar destrozado? ¿No observaste cómo esta? - preguntó Bella confundida. El día anterior lo había visto y sabia lo mal que se sentía.

-Yo lo note tranquilo, preocupado por haber incumplido su palabra conmigo, cuando yo era el que iba a estar avergonzado con él, ya sabes como es, la procesión se lleva por dentro - Bella asintió - ya publicamos una nota de prensa.

-¿Tan pronto? - Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sabia que ese era uno de los puntos que afectaban a Edward, la publicidad que iba a conllevar esa noticia - ¿No podías esperar unos días papá?

-Eso fue lo que yo dije, pero fue Edward quien lo decidió así - a Bella le sorprendió eso, pensaba que Edward iba a esperar por si ella se arrepentía - quería notificarte para que supieras, no me puedo quedar mucho. Lauren me necesita.

Bella asintió frunciendo el ceño - Gracias papá por venir a contarme.

Charlie le acarició la mejilla por un momento - Los Cullen nos necesitan en estos momentos Bella... sobre todo Edward - ella asintió y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Estamos en contacto - Charlie asintió y salió del apartamento.

Bella suspiró cansadamente y fue a arreglarse. Tenía que decidir qué iba a hacer, tal vez ir a la casa de los Cullen a hablar con Esme, era una cobarde y lo sabía, prefería volver a ver a Edward con público y no solos, no hasta que supiera cómo se sentía por lo que acababan de hacer.

Escuchó la puerta de nuevo y volteó los ojos, lo más seguro es que su padre haya regresado a contarle otra cosa. Se colocó rápidamente una camiseta junto con un jean y corriendo a la entrada gritando que iba en camino, abrió la puerta -¿Qué...? - quedó paralizada al ver a Edward.

-Bella...

Lo observó mientras entraba y no pudo evitar pensar que ese era el hombre que ella conocía. Estaba debidamente arreglado con una camisa gris y su pantalón negro, tenía su cabello arreglado en su desorden particular, estaba serio y se veía tranquilo, nada de ojos desorbitados o tristes que había visto la noche anterior.

-Hola – saludó sin tener más que decir, a la vez que lo observaba sentarse en el sofá. Al verlo allí se sonrojó recordando lo que habían hecho en un mueble parecido a ese en un lugar no muy lejos de allí. Él la observó y por su expresión sabía lo que estaba pensando más no dejaron de mirarse por unos minutos, sin decir nada. Al final Bella suspiró, debía hacer algo por la incomodidad que se respiraba en el ambiente - ¿Cómo sigues? – preguntó en voz baja.

Edward se levantó del sofá y empezó a jugar con los portarretratos que estaban arriba de la chimenea de piedra – Este fue un día divertido – dijo unos minutos después.

Bella se acercó a él y los observó a ambos riendo junto con Emmett y Alice frente al Time Square – Si lo fue, la mejor celebración de fin de año.

Edward sonrió - ¿Te hubieses imaginado que el bohemio que conocimos ese día con el cabello hasta los hombros y barba iba a ser el amor de Alice?

Bella se carcajeó – Nunca lo creí posible, siempre pensé que Alice se juntaría con un Jhon o Bill, alguien que trabajaba en la bolsa o fuera un abogado aburrido.

-Pues Jasper no tiene nada de aburrido

Bella sonrió – No, no lo tiene.

-La vida era más fácil en ese entonces ¿no era así?, sin obligaciones ni responsabilidades…

-Siempre tuvimos responsabilidades Edward y el deber nos acompaño toda la vida – replicó a la vez que se sentaba en el mueble con las piernas entrecruzadas.

-Todo era más sencillo… - continuó en un susurro.

Bella suspiró y aceptó derrotada que tenía que empezar el tema al que ninguno de los dos quería llegar – Papá estuvo aquí – notó como se quedó estático unos segundos y luego tomaba otra fotografía.

-¿Le dijiste que ya lo sabías? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar la imagen.

-No – observó como él asintió – me dijo que ordenaste una nota de prensa.

-Es mejor así.

-¿No quieres… esperar?, tal vez… ella vuelva - Observó como él tumbaba un portarretrato y se sobresaltó – Edward…

-Bella… ella no va a volver. Es cierto, yo la aleje, y no voy a estar esperando a alguien que no quiere estar conmigo o que no puedo hacer feliz.

Rodó los ojos aturdida – Tú no fuiste el del problema Edward… ya te lo he dicho…

-Sea como sea – interrumpió él suspirando – se acabó.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Continuar con mi vida, seguir con los negocios, divorciarme.

Bella lo miró consternada - ¿Ya?

-Hoy hable con mi abogado, con la carta y los boletos de avión a nombre de James y ella, además de otras pruebas estaré divorciado en seis meses.

Se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento – Lo siento tanto Edward…

-No – interrumpió él rápidamente – yo lo siento, ayer me comporte terriblemente mal, no tengo justificación – terminó mirándola fijamente a los ojos y haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Estábamos borrachos – contestó haciendo un movimiento con las manos.

-Eso no es excusa…

-Estábamos deprimidos, tomados, necesitábamos compañía, es totalmente normal Edward… - anunció convenciéndose más a ella misma que a él. Observó como caminaba de un lado a otro y se quedaba al frente a ella.

-No para nosotros.

Bella sonrió y tomó una mano – No tienes que disculparte, yo quería hacerlo…

Él asintió y besó la manó con la que lo estaba tomando – Gracias Bella, por estar aquí, por apoyarme y ayudarme el día de ayer, en verdad necesitaba compañía… es solo que no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros, eres mi mejor amiga, y no quiero que esto lo estropee.

Bella asintió y cerró sus ojos rápidamente alejando unas lágrimas traicioneras que no sabía por qué venían. Se arrodilló y lo abrazó fuertemente, respirando hondo su perfume y aroma – Nada va a cambiar, somos amigos, son cosas que pasan y no significó nada – sintió como asentía y lo soltó.

-Cierto… solo quería aclarar esto y volver a la oficina.

Bella lo miró extrañada – Es sábado y ya va a ser de noche ¿qué vas a hacer en la oficina? – lo miró un segundo y entendió. No quería ir a una casa donde todo le recordara a Victoria – vamos a comer Edward, no lo he hecho desde ayer en la mañana y estoy hambrienta.

-No creo…

-Que bueno – lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie - no estas para creer nada, mueve tu trasero a la puerta y aliméntame – le ordenó a la vez que lo empujaba y salían del apartamento.

Entraron al ascensor y Bella lo observó mientras él miraba el tablero. _Las cosas no han cambiado_, se repitió una y otra vez. Es su amigo, lo que tuvieron no cambia nada. Él la necesitaba y ella estaba allí, tenía que tragarse el dolor de saber que eso no significó nada, aunque para sí misma tampoco significo nada, solamente el paso a otras cosas de su vida… si eso era lo único que significaba.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella observó de nuevo el reloj y bufó volteando los ojos. Iba a llegar tarde de nuevo y la iban a castigar... lo sabía.

Llegó al restaurante dejando su vehículo con el valet parking y acomodó las ondas de su vestido negro. Odiaba usarlos aunque la hicieran sentir más femenina, por lo menos era a cinco centímetros de su rodilla y por ello no tan corto como a Rosalie le hubiese gustado, así que fue mitad de la batalla ganada, aunque como carecía de mangas y tenía corte corazón revelaba más de lo que ella quería mostrar y presume que es por eso que permitieron que se lo comprara.

Entró al restaurante con la seguridad que su apellido y su crianza le otorgaban y las vio sentadas en el lateral del mismo, en una hermosa mesa con un arreglo de azucenas. Sonrió saludándolas con la mano mientras se acercaba.

Conoció a Alice en primer grado, compartieron un desayuno y con eso se volvieron amigas para siempre, eso era lo bueno de ser niñas. A Rosalie la conoció unos años atrás, cuando Emmett se la presentó como su novia, y aunque no eran muy compatibles tenían intereses comunes, además ambas contaban con Alice, que era la que las mantenía unida, y la razón por la que tres veces al mes Bella pasaba por la pequeña tortura de ponerse ropa aún más femenina de lo habitual y pasearse por los locales de moda a conversar y unir lazos, como tan cariñosamente habían llamado a esos eventos.

-¡Bella! - Gritó su demonio particular y sonrió acercándose a ellas y abrazándolas.

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien - contestaron ambas.

-Ya pedimos - anunció Rosalie mientras Bella tomaba asiento.

Entrecerró los ojos recriminatoriamente -¿Qué me vas a hacer beber ahora?

-Ya yo me rendí contigo Bella, te pedí vino blanco - dijo suspirando dramáticamente y apoyándose en el respaldar del asiento.

Bella rió sonoramente mientras le lanzaba un beso - Por fin... - dijo igual de dramática que Rosalie - ¿Cómo están sus hombres? - como siempre le preguntaba cuando las veía.

-Jasper con su grupo, va a tocar en el club Fun & fire el viernes, así que ya sabes... ese día estas ocupada.

Bella sonrió al camarero que le dejo la copa de vino - Por supuesto, sabes que me encanta ir a sus presentaciones.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

Bella rodó los ojos - Alice... Jasper es un genio, todos los sabemos, deja de ser una malcriada porque si no he ido a las dos últimas es por el trabajo.

-La perdición de Bella Swan... su trabajo.

Bella rió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza - ¿Y Emmett? – preguntó mirando a Rosalie.

-Está de guardia hoy - Emmett era un prestigioso cardiólogo, lo cual a Bella siempre le pareció extraño, que él hubiese elegido una carrera tan seria cuando nada de él lo era; aunque tenía el corazón de oro y la empatía para ser un gran médico - el fin de semana que viene nos vamos a las Vegas – declaró risueña.

-¿A qué? – preguntó Bella.

-Un fin de semana romántico...

Alice negó con la cabeza - fin de semana romántico y las Vegas no van juntos

-Lo es si sabes que hacer - levantó las cejas sugestivamente a la vez que sonreía picara - además hay unos hoteles con tubo de striper que estamos muertos por volver a usar.

-¡Rose!, demasiada información, no quiero saber cómo le vas a hacer un baile erótico a Emmett – confesó Bella aterrorizada.

-¿Y quien dijo que iba a ser yo la que iba a hacerlo?

-¡Oh Dios! - gimió Bella hundiendo su cabeza en sus manos - no le va alcanzar la vida a mi psicólogo para hacerme superar el trauma que esa imagen mental dejo en mi vida.

Alice se carcajeó y Rosalie rodó los ojos - Necesitas probarlo para que sepas lo bueno que es y dejes tus traumas mentales, Alice y yo acordamos pagarte un prostituto si a los Veintiséis años no pierdes la virginidad.

Bella las observó indignadas - ¡Chicas!... no digan eso, no quiero hablar sobre mi falta o no de virginidad - si tan solo supieran que ya eso no es necesario, aunque el autor de ese gran evento no se haya dado cuenta que ella era virgen. De cualquier forma no tenía ninguna intención de contárselo ni a ellas ni a nadie... ese era su secreto.

-Si... si, lo sabemos - contestó Alice resignada - eso no significa que no lo intentemos - le dijo guiñándole el ojo - ¿y cómo está tu hombre?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y bebió un sorbo de vino - Edward no es mi hombre...

-Claro que si - respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Es. Mi. Amigo - enfatizó ella cada palabra.

-Amigo el ratón del queso...

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo cada vez que nos vemos? – preguntó Bella cansada, siempre tenían una conversación parecida y ya le agotaba repetir siempre lo mismo.

-Bella... solo decimos que ustedes se ven como si fueran pareja y eso es obvio para todos incluso para la fatídica casi ex mujer Cullen.

Bella sonrió negando con la cabeza - ¡Claro que no nos vemos así!

-Si lo hacen, pero no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver lo que tiene al frente - terminó Alice - ¿cómo esta? Nosotros no lo sabemos, nos está evitando.

-Tiene mucho trabajo.

-¿Seis meses de trabajo? Y ¿sin descanso? Nos está evitando – declaró sin lugar a ninguna duda, lo cual Bella no pudo refutar.

Bella las miró triste y negó con la cabeza - No sale de la oficina - les dijo como si fuera una gran confesión - yo misma casi no lo veo y trabajo cinco pisos abajo.

Las cosas cambiaron, así ella no lo quiso aceptar al principio, aunque no de la forma que ella pensaba. Su noche quedo olvidada, por lo menos para él, así como todo lo demás, Edward solo pensaba en trabajar; llegaba al amanecer a la oficina y no se iba sino hasta altas horas de la madrugada, lo confirmaba con el vigilante cada mañana al llegar a su trabajo. Imaginaba que solo dormía unas pocas horas, incluso habían noches, muchas a su parecer, que no salía de la oficina, el oficial de seguridad le decía que se quedaba en la oficina y solo se iba una hora a cambiarse y continuar la rutina.

Hablaba con él poco y generalmente del trabajo. La única vez que tuvieron una conversación verdadera fue dos días atrás cuando le notificó que ya estaba divorciado y le enseñó el acta de divorcio para que la revisara aunque no era su área de experticia.

En ella efectivamente pudo constatar que Edward Cullen y Victoria habían roto todos sus lazos matrimoniales, por petición de Edward Cullen. Ese día trato de hablarle, que se abriera con ella, que le comentara que sentía, pero como había quedado demostrado ya muchas veces anteriormente cuando intentaba acercarse… él era una pared irrompible.

Imaginaba que todavía amaba a Victoria, pero nunca más lo vio sufrir como ese día, y ni siquiera lo escuchó nombrarla o experimentó algún cambio en él al escuchar que alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

Requirió de mucha fuerza de voluntad superar lo que él ha pasado en esos meses. Por dos meses completos los principales titulares de las revistas del corazón hablaban sobre el rompimiento de la pareja de oro, de la culminación de la Boda del Año sin llegar si quiera a cumplir el aniversario de papel. Sacaban artículos completos hablando de las distintas hipótesis del rompimiento, yendo desde lo ilógico hasta lo ridículo; culpaban a Edward de ser infiel, de golpearla, incluso uno casi hace que Bella se caiga de la silla por la risa que le provocó cuando leyó la teoría de la aducción de Victoria por los extraterrestres ya que estaba desaparecida.

A cada medio de comunicación le fue entregada la nota oficial que especificaba la separación de ambos por diferencias irreconciliables; y al parecer todos y cada uno de ellos escondieron esa razón y se emocionaron en crear escenarios más jocosos e interesantes a fin de conseguir lo más querido por ellos... vender más copias y tener más rating.

Edward superó esa prueba como el caballero que era, sin comentar a nadie su versión. La verdadera solo la sabían la familia, incluso cuando un periodista, el más intrépido según Bella, le preguntó si era cierto que Victoria se había escapado con otro hombre, Edward contestó reafirmando la versión oficial y que era completamente falso esa hipótesis, siendo tan elocuente y luciendo tan seguro que dejo completamente avergonzado al periodista por no tener los medios de prueba para refutarlo.

Ese día cuando observó en televisión las reacciones de Edward por esa pregunta, Bella se asombró al darse cuenta lo mucho que lo conocía. Para quien lo viera era un hombre seguro y tranquilo, pero ella podía percatarse por la forma en que su mirada cambio al escuchar la pregunta, que el periodista lo había sorprendido al averiguar algo que él estaba buscando mantener oculto a toda costa, y por la manera como enarcó la ceja derecha estaba completamente rabioso… ¿Con la situación?, ¿con Victoria? ¿Con el periodista?, no lo sabía, solo supo que lo estaba.

Ese conocimiento de sus mañas eran provechosos cuando lo tomaba desprevenido o lo veía lejos pero de nada serbia cuando estaban frente a frente, ya que cuando lo estaban él se escudaba en su máscara inescrutable y no permitía que nadie lo viera... sobretodo ella, aunque no supiera la razón del por qué se sentía vulnerable en su presencia, tal vez porque lo vio en su peor momento y quería demostrarle que ya estaba bien.

-Ojala supere a esa arpía rápido - declaró Rosalie e hizo que Bella despertara de sus pensamientos deprimentes.

-Si... ojala - aunque no creía que iba a ser tan fácil - Ya salió el divorcio -declaró como si no le importara.

-¿Tan rápido? – preguntó Rosalie.

-Si, a mí también me sorprendió, pero me lo enseño hace dos días.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? - le preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido

Bella la miró extrañada y respondió en forma de pregunta más que de afirmación - ¿Cenar con ustedes?...

-No tonta, lo que quiero decir es ¿por qué no tratas de conquistarlo? Debiste aprender algo de la vez pasada.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó ella perpleja - ¿tratar de conquistar a Edward?

Alice negó con la cabeza y suspiró hondamente - Estás loca por él

-¡Claro que no! - dijo ella seria, lo quería como amigo, nada más...

-Claro que sí, siempre lo has estado, ¿o te olvidas cuando declaraste que lo ibas a amar por siempre?...

-Era una niña Alice, tenía 12 años, también declare que iba a amar por siempre a Nick Carter y lo supere…

-Bueno yo supere a Kevin Richardson, pero solo porque me case con mi músico - contestó ella picara - pero hablando en serio… ¿estás segura que lo superaste?

Bella asintió rápidamente aunque con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Por supuesto que lo había superado, si lo amara se hubiese muerto de sufrimiento cuando él se caso, le hubiese gritado que dejara a Victoria y que la amara ella, todo el tiempo pensaría en él suspirando por los rincones, ¿no es así como el amor es definido según las películas? ¿No es así como se actúa? Alice estaba equivocada... él era solo su amigo.

-¿Por qué entonces si lo superaste tus ojos siguen brillando de la misma manera cuando lo miras?

-Mis ojos no brillan - replicó ella obstinadamente.

-Igual que los de él - declaró Rosalie mirándola fijamente a Alice.

-¿Tú también Rosalie? - preguntó negando con la cabeza - No amo a Edward - dijo ignorando el retortijón de su estomago al pronunciar esas palabras - y él ciertamente no me ama a mí, así que… ¡olvídenlo!

-Lo que tiene que hacer - continuó Rosalie ignorándola - es acostarse con Edward - Bella la miró asustada y volteó la cabeza como si sintiera que en su frente iba a salir la declaración de que lo hizo y que fue completamente maravilloso, aunque después paso las tres semanas más horribles de su vida al temer estar embarazada. Él se había olvidado por completo de usar algún tipo de protección y ella estaba tan absorta en lo que estaba pasando que no se le ocurrió eso, su mente se apagó y sus sentidos de alarma se embotaron. Cuando recibió su visita del mes casi cae arrodillada al suelo agradeciendo a todas las fuerzas divinas por su suerte; una parte de ella pequeña y estúpida se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero la gran parte, la sensata, estaba completamente feliz por ello. No podía ni quería siquiera imaginar las consecuencias que eso hubiese traído a ella y a Edward… - si lo hace y no siente nada significa que es verdad lo que dice, pero si siente algo... significa que siempre tuvimos razón – y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Y crees que su primera vez debe ser un experimento?

-¿Chicas? – dijo Bella despertando de sus pensamientos confundida y asombrada a donde iban dirigida esa conversación. ¿Acaso no veían que estaba allí?

-Bueno por lo menos sabremos que Edward la tratara bien, no como uno de esos imbéciles que se acuestan con una virgen y no se dan cuenta...

-Chicas... – volvió a decir más severa. ¿Acaso no la escuchaban?

-Cierto... aunque el problema es hacer que él acceda... pero qué estoy diciendo... – dijo Alice golpeándose la frente con una mano - ¡Es un hombre!

-¡Chicas! - gritó y ambas la vieron consternadas al igual que la mitad del restaurante. Bella bajo la cabeza sobando su frente con una mano completamente avergonzada, a los cinco segundos todos volvieron a sus comidas - podrían... por favor - dijo en voz baja – dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviese aquí.

Ambas asintieron - Bella... es solo que sería perfecto que se juntaran.

-¿Para ustedes?

Alice arrugó la nariz - Para el grupo... ¿no es así Rosalie? - la nombrada asintió emocionada.

-¿Y no les parece que nosotros somos los que tenemos que decidir eso?, ciertamente no me voy a acostar con Edward para probar si me gusta - la voz al final se le partió un poco y miró a un punto a la pared. Ni siquiera necesitó la excusa de un experimento para entregarse completamente - y seguro que él no aceptara de buen grado que lo haga, así que olvídenlo, somos amigos... nada más.

-No son solo amigos Bella - declaró Alice.

-Alice...

-No lo son... son almas gemelas, todos lo sabemos, incluso Victoria, por eso lo forzaba a no acercarse a ti, a alejarse de todos, porque tenía miedo que él se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué? - ¿Victoria sintiendo miedo de ella?

-Victoria siempre te envidio, no entiendo como no te das cuenta - dijo Rosalie.

-¡Porque es Victoria, por Dios!, es una diosa, ¿cómo me va a envidiar a mi?

-Bella - negó Alice con su cabeza - no te ves claramente, eres mil veces mejor que ella.

-No para Edward - declaró y se arrepintió rápidamente al darse cuenta que se puso en evidencia.

-Edward no estaba pensando claramente, se dejo influenciar por otras cosas – anuncio Alice indignada.

-Por su cuerpo, su cara, sus piernas, ¡por Victoria!...

-Bella no te hagas esto – le pidió Rosalie y ella tuvo que asentir y aceptar que no tenía que entrar allí. Debía alejar las inseguridades que la propia Victoria había creado y que por más que ha tratado de eliminar todavía están allí, así sean mínimas y salgan a reducir en los peores momentos - tú eres hermosa, inteligente, sexy, cariñosa, cualquier hombre estaría completamente feliz al tenerte.

Bella suspiró y sonrió. Amaba a sus amigas, aunque a veces quería matarlas por indiscretas y hacerle cuestionar cosas que ella no quería pensar - Si pero entre esos hombres no está Edward, si no ya hubiese pasado...

-Pero ahora tienes otra oportunidad Bella, ¡ahora puedes conquistarlo! - dijo Alice emocionada a la vez que la observaba con esa mirada maquiavélica que ella conocía bien y que era la causante de muchos de sus peores dolores de cabeza - puedes evitar que otra arpía lo conquiste, ya que nuestro Edward es un ciego y no sabe elegir, sus múltiples conquistas eran o cabeza huecas o solo servían para una sola cosa... O era Victoria que fue la peor de todas.

Bella se carcajeó sin poder evitarlo, de verdad su amigo no sabía elegir, y por eso estaba donde estaba - Si quiero otra oportunidad, lo que supone que alguna vez desee una y no es cierto, te avisare…

-Recuerdo a alguien que juró al lado del mar lanzando ofrendas a una diosa pagana que haría lo que fuera por tener el amor de Edward Cullen.

-Tenía 13 años Alice - dijo Bella haciendo un pequeño mohín.

-Quisiste una oportunidad con él... acéptalo.

Bella asintió derrotada - Era una niña… ya madure.

-Tal vez antes habías madurado y ahora te comportas como una niña - refutó Rosalie. Las tres se vieron un segundo y empezaron a reír sin poder evitarlo.

-Basta de la odisea Edward y Bella, cambiemos el tema - declaró Bella y respiró aliviada al ver que ambas asentían y empezaban a hablar de sus matrimonios.

Salió del restaurante dos horas después y entró a su apartamento completamente agotada, entre el día de trabajo que fue infernal y su cena con las chicas solo quería tirarse a la cama y dormir para toda su vida. Se bañó y se acostó en su cama.

¿Sentía algo por Edward Cullen?

Maldijó a Alice y a Rosalie por colocarle una duda en su cabeza que no necesitaba y que no quería en ese momento; porque si se permitiera pensar que había desarrollado algún tipo de sentimiento por él, o llegar a la conclusión de que su fascinación infantil nunca murió del todo como ella presumía y deseaba, tenía que analizar también que era el peor momento para que a ella le surgieran ese tipo de sentimientos, ya que si bien estaba completamente solo y disponible también era un Edward completamente distinto al que ella conocía, se había vuelto reservado, callado, una máquina de hacer dinero, sin ser capaz de mostrar un sentimiento.

¿Podrá volver a ser él de nuevo?

Decidió ignorar esa incertidumbre que la embargaba como había hecho siempre. No era correcto en esos momentos y de qué serbia desarrollar sentimientos por Edward si él no iba a sentir nada por ella, era una pérdida de tiempo y cordura que no necesitaba.

.

.

.

Llegó a su oficina tarde, agradeciendo a Alice y Rose por hacerle perder horas de sueño al pensar en idioteces, y empezó a leer unos contratos de la empresa con una contratista de construcción y a analizar los riesgos de las cláusulas penales, como siempre hacia. No era bueno dejar por alto alguna contingencia que podría ocasionar la contratante y que le cause problema a la empresa.

-Señorita Swan.

-Dime Zafrina - contestó presionando el botón de su teléfono.

-La llama el Señor Black - dijo con una risita que a Bella no le pasó desapercibida

-¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó inconscientemente.

-Las cuatro... como siempre puntual.

Bella rodó los ojos… Jacob ganó una fan incondicional – Comunícamelo – espero un segundo mientras le transferían la llamada - Quisiera saber en qué momento atiendes tus negocios Jacob...

Escuchó que él se carcajeaba y sonrió mientras se reclinaba en su asiento y levantaba las piernas poniéndose cómoda. Sabía que sus conversaciones siempre se alargaban.

-Sabes que esta hora es sagrada y es solo para ti.

Bella suspiró cansadamente - Jacob…

-No... ¿En qué quedamos? – preguntó dejando toda la jocosidad de lado.

Bella miró al techo sin saber qué decir o ya cómo responderle.

Había conocido a Jacob tres meses atrás cuando tuvo que viajar a terminar de concretar las licitaciones del infierno para poder terminar de construir el resort. Necesitaba la autorización de la reserva para utilizar los metros que le hacían falta y para ello necesitaba la firma de Jacob Black.

Más que asombrarle el hecho de que en un solo hombre residía todo el poder de decisión, cuando en las reservas generalmente había un concilio, le asombró el hecho que el hombre en si sea un apuesto indio americano de veintiséis años edad, de casi dos metros de estura, ojos marrones, sonrisa de estrella y una espalda... no quiere ni empezar a pensar en su espalda.

Había sido nombrado Cacique un año atrás, por la muerte reciente de su padre y en casi todos los aspectos era un cargo simbólico. Por Dios, el chico es el dueño de una de las empresas de manufactura y reparación de vehículos automotores de mayor prestigio de Estados Unidos, no tenía tiempo para actuar sus funciones de Jefe de su reserva; además que con su labor en la empresa ayudaba a surgir a su poblado al siglo XXI, como él mismo le dijo una vez. Pero en uno de los aspectos que no era simbólico era en ceder terreno ordenado por acuerdos firmados con el Estado, o por lo menos eso fue lo que le hizo creer a ella.

Después de dos semanas de negociaciones, flirteos descararos por parte de él, y una conducta intachable por su parte ya que estaba trabajando y no sería responsable si tuviese un romance con un cliente, terminaron un negocio provechoso para ambos. Él recibió dos veces más del dinero propuesto al principio y ella tenía sus metros de tierra y la satisfacción de empezar a construir su proyecto.

Bueno... fue un negocio enteramente provechoso solo para ella. Había pautado desde el principio el monto que le termino pagando a la reserva... solo que ellos no tenían que saber eso.

El mismo día que firmaron el acuerdo, él la invito a cenar para celebrar. Ella no era imbécil, sabía que significaba esa cena y aunque generalmente las rechazaba para no unir negocios con placer ese día aceptó... le gustaba Jacob.

Salieron esa noche, la llevó a comer, a bailar, sacó toda su artillería pesada para conquistarla y al finalizar la noche la besó en la puerta de su habitación de hotel.

Quisiera pensar que pudo besarlo, empujarlo adentro de su habitación y haber estado con él, pero... no pudo, solo lo besó, le agradeció una excelente noche y se aparto de él.

Se bloqueó completamente. Era como si su cuerpo rechazara otro hombre. Es ilógico, pero no podía dejar de pensar y sentir que no era correcto. Respiró hondamente, eso no significaba que solo podía estar con Edward, eso solo significaba que solo puede estar con alguien con quien sienta algo o conozca de tiempo atrás, o eso fue lo que decidió después de mucho análisis.

Pero desde ese momento Jacob está detrás de ella, cortejándola, llamándola, ha ido dos veces a su ciudad y han salido juntos. Le gustaba estar con él, le gustaba besarlo, solo que... algo faltaba.

Tal vez deba hacerle caso a Alice e ir a un psiquiatra, su conducta no era la de una persona de veinticinco años normal.

-No recuerdo – preguntó ella perdida completamente.

-En que te dejarías conquistar.

-Uhhh eso esta difícil - dijo riendo.

-Lo sé... pero no imposible – ella sabía que se estaba riendo aunque no lo viera.

-¿y como estas Jacob? ¿Los negocios? ¿La vida? ¿Las novias?

-Bien, mejor que siempre, perfecta ahora que estoy hablando contigo y ausentes hasta que me des el sí.

Bella se sentó de nuevo y apoyó sus manos en el escritorio – Vivimos en ciudades distintas…

-¿Y no existen los aviones?

-Nuestros horarios no coinciden… - sabía que era ilógico dar esas excusas pero no podía detenerse.

-Pues tengo ya un mes demostrándote que si coinciden ¿o ese no es el motivo de mis llamadas y visitas?

Bella asintió resignada. Esa fue la excusa que uso cuando se fue al otro día, que aunque quisieran tener algo tenía que entender que sus horarios no eran compatibles, que su vida acelerada evitaba que pudiera tener algo serio y él le ha demostrado que quien quiere puede, el problema es que ella no puede, aunque quiera y no sabe por qué. Suspiró resignada, estaba pensando de más de nuevo, ¿debería darle la oportunidad?...

-¿Hay alguien más? – preguntó él un minuto después. ¿Lo había?, a Bella le sorprendió estarse preguntando eso cuando sabía que era completamente libre, ¿por qué se sentía entonces que no podía estar con nadie? – Disculpa – escuchó antes de poder responder que no – no debí haber preguntado eso, no es mi problema…

-Jacob…

-No importa Bella, si hay alguien allí no es importante, porque no ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente para declarar que eres suya al mundo, como se que yo lo haré, me lo estas poniendo difícil Bella Swan, pero me gusta, cuando te conquiste será más… gratificante – a Bella se le enrojecieron las mejillas sin poder decir nada, nunca alguien había sido tan insistente y tan reacio a aceptar la huida de ella – ya lo veras… hasta mañana Bella.

-Adiós Jacob.

-Que sueñes conmigo – dijo y escuchó como colgó el teléfono.

Se dejó caer en el escritorio. Todo sería más fácil si se enamorara perdidamente de Jacob, si se enamorara perdidamente de alguien, tal vez vino descompuesta, le es imposible amar a una persona, por lo menos en el sentido romántico de la palabra. Tal vez sea porque perdió a su madre… sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su silla, sus pensamientos estaban siendo ilógicos de nuevo.

Continuó trabajando. A las seis de la tarde se fue Zafrina, y ella decidió una hora después que debía imitarla, necesitaba descansar, la noche anterior había dormido pocas horas y pronto su cuerpo le pasaría factura. Se estiró completamente emitiendo un pequeño grito, rió por su falta de decoro y se levantó de la silla a buscar sus cosas.

Sonó el teléfono de la oficina y ella rodó los ojos a la vez que lo observaba ¿podría pasar un día en que ella decidiera irse y el teléfono se quedara callado? Tenía que ser su karma o tal vez es que hizo algo en su vida pasada, a lo mejor mató a pequeños telefonitos que querían vivir y ahora se están vengando…

-¿Aló? – contestó sentándose de nuevo en su silla y sonriendo por su chiste bobo.

-¿Bella?

-Papá – dijo a la vez que fruncía el ceño, su padre no la llamaba a esas horas.

-¿Por qué no te has ido a casa? – ella miró al teléfono recriminatoriamente culpándolo de todos sus males.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo… - respondió cansadamente.

-Oh Bella… - Escuchó su tono preocupado y ansioso y se tensó rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-Tal vez es mejor que hubiese ido a buscarte para hablar contigo personalmente… pero sabía que ibas a estar en la oficina…

-Dime – contestó rápidamente interrumpiéndolo

Charlie suspiró hondamente y ella se imagino que se pasaba la mano por su cara, como hacía cada vez que pensaba seriamente en algo.

-Victoria ha vuelto.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella quedó completamente impactada por unos segundos. ¿Victoria volvió? Creyó que nunca más volvería a saber de esa mujer en su vida. ¿Acaso eso no fue lo que le dijo James cuando la llamó esa noche? - ¿Cuándo? - preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Hace una hora.

-¿Y Edward ya lo sabe? - No quería ser la que se lo dijera y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Desde que ella lo dejo se hundió en su mundo aparte y Bella no sabe cómo sacarlo de allí.

-No lo sé... llamé a Esme antes de llamarte a ti… yo solo quería informarte también ya que trabajas con él.

Su puerta se abrió en un estruendo y ella alzó la mirada asustada. Volvió a respirar cuando vio que era Edward y que la cerraba acercándose a ella.

_Él lo sabe_... retumbo una voz en su interior declarando eso, aunque nada en su porte haya cambiado, solo era algo que hacía ver que estaba un poco fuera de control.

Su padre continuaba hablando pero no lo escuchaba solo podía tener toda su atención en Edward quien estaba estático frente a ella sin decir una palabra solo observándola.

-Yo... - balbuceó sin poder pensar bien qué hacer o qué decir - hablamos después - trancó el teléfono escuchando a su padre preguntar _¿qué pasaba?_, mirando fijamente a Edward.

Él se acercó a ella sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos. Cuando llegó a pocos centímetros de distancia la tomó por su codo forzando que se levantara de la silla. Bella lo miró extrañada pero se dejo hacer, sin entender bien por qué quería que lo hiciera - ¿Qué...? - se calló abruptamente cuando sintió que la empujaba en contra de la pared de la oficina - ¿Edward...? - preguntó más confundida que antes.

Al tocar su espalda la pared respiró un poco entrecortadamente, ya que aunque no la golpeó o la empujó fuertemente, el impacto y la confusión causo ese efecto.

¿Tal vez quiera que este de pie para hablar con ella?, o quizás… ¿quería que lo abrazara? Todas sus divagaciones y preguntas murieron así como cualquier tipo de pensamiento cuando sintió las manos de él en sus caderas apretándola a su cuerpo y a su miembro completamente despierto. Eso hizo que se excitara inmediatamente, lo cual la asombró un poco, él no la había tocado, no había hecho nada y ya sentía la misma opresión en su vientre que había experimentado varios meses atrás.

Se estremeció involuntariamente, dejó de respirar y fijo su mirada en los ojos de Edward que la observaban intensamente con deseo, ansiedad y otra cosa que no podía determinar. Su corazón bombeaba como si estuviese corriendo por su vida.

Abrió su boca para volver a preguntar ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?, pero él debió tomarlo como una invitación porque bajó su cabeza y unió sus labios besándola desesperadamente.

No era cordial, atento ni dulce. No había un ápice de la suavidad con la que la sedujo seis meses atrás, sino que actuaba desesperado, con hambre, como si la necesitara o deseara más que nada en ese mundo y tuviese que tenerla o morir en el intento. Eso era lo único que Bella podía leer de Edward por la forma en que subía su falda y rompía su ropa interior en un solo segundo sin siquiera dejar de besarla.

Cuando por fin rompió el beso y le permitió respirar ella solo podía balbucear entre hondos respiros - Espera... despacio - pero él no la escuchaba sino que en vez de eso, seguía liberando las trabas que le evitaban hacer lo que quisiera, desabrochándose el pantalón rápidamente y su ropa interior.

Bella había tomado sus hombros fuertemente en algún momento del beso para poder conseguir algún tipo de equilibrio, y rápidamente se abrazó a su cuello cuando él tomó sus dos piernas y las levanto enrollándola en su cadera y se introdujo dentro de su ser fuertemente haciendo que ambos gritaran y que ella mordiera su ropa en la altura del hombro.

Él empezó a moverse inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo a respirar o a acostumbrarse a su invasión. La castaña estaba completamente pegada a él, sentía el balanceo entre su cuerpo y la fría y dura pared que detenía cada movimiento.

Cada embestida era fuerte y profunda. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y dejar caer la cabeza en la pared a la vez que respiraba aceleradamente, emitía gritos y sonidos ahogados por la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo. No era solo él, era ella, al estar con él se olvidaba de todo, se dejaba llevar, ya no podía justificar con que quería saber lo que se sentía al hacer el amor con alguien, tenia que aceptar que no habían trabas, alarmas, ni pensamientos coherentes o intentos de rechazo cuando la tocaba.

Él dejo su cabeza en el punto que termina su cuello y empieza su hombro y sentía su respiración acelerada a la vez que sus labios tomaron ese punto y en un momento determinado cuando ya ambos estaban a punto de llegar a su liberación la mordió fuertemente, haciendo que ella gritara por la combinación entre el placer que estaba sintiendo y el dolor que le causo en ese punto.

Las manos de él seguían en su trasero. La tenia firmemente tomada, para que no se moviera y para poder hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Cuando después de los minutos más intensos que Bella haya experimentado en su vida, llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Edward apretó sus manos dejando su marca también en esa parte además que en su cuello a la vez que la besaba como un profeso tragándose los gritos de ambos.

Por un momento se quedaron así contra la pared, completamente unidos. Él abrió los ojos y se separó unos centímetros de su cara para mirarla y ella con la respiración todavía acelerada y los ojos nublados casi sintió que todo su sistema respiratorio entraba en una parálisis total al ver la intensidad de esos ojos verdes.

Nunca en su vida la había observado así. Los reflejos dorados de su mirada brillaban intensamente y ella hubiese dado todo por descubrir qué era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, cuál era la emoción que estaba reflejada en su mirada.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente al principio, le abrió los labios y la beso de una forma tal que sus ojos se aguaron irremediablemente, ¿Por qué esa intensidad? ¿Por qué ese toque tan sutil y tan lleno de sentimientos que no entendía y que hacían que su corazón se oprimiera?

Ese beso duro solo unos segundos y cuando la volvió a mirar el brillo que vio antes desapareció, y de forma tan completa que pensó que lo había imaginado totalmente, no existía otra explicación.

Él hundió su cabeza en su cuello y cayó sentado al suelo llevándosela en el camino. Bella quedó con las piernas todavía envueltas en su cintura y sus brazos estaban en su espalda sin poder moverlos.

-Lo siento - escuchó que él decía y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía en sus brazos - perdóname Bella, no sé que...

-Shhh – respondió a la vez que acariciaba su espalda, cabello y apoyaba la cabeza en la pared cerrando los ojos fuertemente. No quería escuchar nada como lo que le dijo después de la primera vez, ya lo sabía y no deseaba pensar en nada, todavía estaba anonadada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-No siento nada... - escuchó que susurraba - tenía que sentir algo... tú me haces... lo siento... perdóname Bella.

Su corazón se contrajo y lo abrazó más fuerte. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Victoria por todo esto, odiaba que Edward sufriera por ella – Tranquilo… vamos Edward... no importa.

Él suspiró y se salió de su cuerpo, sorprendiéndola por el sentimiento de perdida que la embargo cuando dejaron de estar unidos. Se acomodó la ropa y se dejó caer en la pared cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Bella bajo su falda y vio en una esquina su ropa interior rasgada; se sonrojó intensamente y se sentó en la pared al lado de Edward

-Si importa – refutó él con los ojos todavía cerrados – no sé qué está mal conmigo…

Bella suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en la pared – Presumo que ya sabes que Victoria volvió a casa.

Él afirmó con su cabeza – Me llamó mi madre… ¿cómo te enteraste tú?

-Charlie – respondió ella como toda explicación.

-¿Era con quién estabas hablando? – Bella asintió – creí que era James…

-¿James? – preguntó confundida.

-También volvió – dijo mientras la miraba fijamente – pensé que lo primero que haría es buscarte.

-¿Acaso él y Victoria se separaron?

-No lo sé – dijo él revolviendo sus cabellos – mamá no me supo decir…

Bella suspiró hondo y frunció el ceño - No entiendo… ¿por qué James me buscaría?

-Olvídalo… - ordenó haciendo seña con su mano quitándole importancia a lo que había dicho.

Bella lo miró extrañada, ¿qué iba a hacer ella con James? Así no estuvieran juntos Victoria y él, si algo le enseño toda esa experiencia es que ya no iba a tener nada con esa persona, solo le gustaba y ese gusto se evaporó en el momento en que él se metió con su hermanastra y la dejo por teléfono. De igual forma, sea lo que sea no entiende por qué Edward va a pensar que ellos dos van a volver ¿será por qué si vuelven Victoria tendrá el camino libre de nuevo? Respiró hondo alejando el dolor que conllevaba esa afirmación. Odiaría que él volviera con su hermanastra, porque no sería feliz ya que ella no lo amaba - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Edward?

Él la miró confundido -¿Con qué?

Lo miró indolentemente – Con el hambre mundial – declaró como si lo estuviese pensando con una mano en la barbilla - o no… mejor la paz mundial… idiota… ¡con Victoria!

Él dejó caer las manos y cerró los ojos – No lo sé…

Cerró los ojos. No quería ver dolor ni sufrimiento por parte de él cuando ella no se lo merece, pero a la final es el corazón el que manda, y si quiere a Victoria quién es ella para evitarlo, primero es su amiga, antes que todo lo demás por lo que debía apoyarlo así no estuviese de acuerdo – tal vez… debas buscarla – propuso en un susurro.

Él la observó como si estuviera loca y empezó a negar con la cabeza - ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Acaso quieres que vuelva con Victoria? ¿Eso es lo quieres Bella? – Preguntó confundido – tal vez quieras volver tú con James – completó con la mandíbula tensa.

Ella se envaró levantando la espalda un poco. No estaba siendo irracional. Él era quien siempre se comportaba como un estúpido con esa avariciosa – No seas idiota Edward, ¿qué voy a hacer yo con James?... solo estoy señalando el elefante blanco de tu vida.

-¿Qué?

-No has vivido en estos seis meses, solo trabajas, pareces un muerto en vida. Me has ignorado, odiado, como si yo no existiera, como si yo fuera la culpable de todos tus males, tal vez porque crees todas las mentiras que ella escribió en esa excusa patética de carta y ¡por eso me has aislado de tu vida! – Lo último lo dijo gritando sin poder evitarlo. Tenía seis meses con esos pensamientos en su cabeza y aunque se repetía una y otra vez que no eran ciertos, su parte insegura le decía que él la alejaba por Victoria, que por eso ya no era su amigo

La miró confundido y rabioso – No sabes lo que dices Bella.

-¿No…? ¿Qué? – Ella se arrodilló en el piso para quedar a su altura y puso un dedo amenazante en su pecho – ¿no se lo que digo?, ¡Estúpido Cullen! Me has alejado de tu vida y no sé nada de tu existencia, ¿y por qué? Por una mujer que no vale la pena… pero por Dios ¡si para ti es tan importante, vete atrás de ella! Y deja tu cara de sufrimiento y tu actuación de mártir.

-Bella…

-¡No! – Dijo ya rabiosa. Le había herido que él se alejara y ahora podía admitirlo – si tanto le molesta a la mosquita muerta que seamos amigos, ¡aléjame! ¿Acaso no lo has hecho por seis meses? ¿Qué era esto una práctica para cuando ella volviera? Pues lo has logrado Edward Cullen, aprobaste el examen, felicitaciones – aclamó aplaudiendo sarcásticamente - ¡puedes vivir sin Isabella Swan y yo ciertamente puedo vivir sin ti! – Le gritó fuertemente a la vez que se levantaba del suelo, tomaba la cartera del escritorio y salía corriendo de la oficina tirando la puerta y entró al ascensor con las manos temblándole de la rabia.

.

.

.

Llegó a su casa todavía molesta, no solo con Edward si no con ella también. ¿Acaso era estúpida o se hacía? Él la tocaba y se derretía ¿por qué pasaba eso? Había sido de nuevo una forma de escape a la mujer que él en verdad amaba, y no podía evitar que eso le molestara; ella tenía su orgullo, además eso los metía en una zona gris que nunca habían estado, aunque tenía que admitir que era una zona negra, ya que ahora iban a dejar de ser amigos, eso quedo claro después de la forma en que reacciono anteriormente.

Se quito los tacones, la ropa y se metió al baño. Escuchó su teléfono sonar varias veces, pero lo ignoro, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería saber de nadie, nada más pensar recibir una llamada de su madrastra invitándola a una cena familiar la hacía estremecerse. Salió del baño con el albornoz verde y escuchó como si alguien fuera a tirar su puerta.

Salió corriendo a la sala y escuchó a Edward gritando. Abrió la puerta histérica -¡¿Qué mierdas haces? ¡Yo tengo vecinos!

-¡Cállate! – le gritó Edward furibundo y la empujó para cerrar la puerta. Salió un vecino extrañado pero él solo con la mirada hizo que retrocediera y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

Bella se abrazó a si misma mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Temblaba de la rabia – No te permito…

-¡Que te calles! – volvió a repetir mientras se quitaba el saco del traje. Se veía tranquilo pero ella lo conocía sus ojos eran dos llamas verdes y estaba tenso – ya tu hablaste ¿no? Ahora es mi turno.

-No quiero escucharte – declaró mientras se volteaba pero él la volvió a agarrar del codo y la sentó en el mueble.

-Oh no Isabella… ¡yo te escuche así que tú me vas a escuchar a mí! – Ordenó a la vez que se ponía en frente a ella - ¿Qué es toda la cuerda de estupideces que acabo de escuchar? Y después huyes como una cobarde y no me dejas siquiera hablar o intentar defenderme de todas las sandeces que escupiste por tu boca.

-Era la verdad – dijo sin poder evitar alterarlo mas o no queriendo hacerlo.

-Maldición – dijo pasando la mano por el cabello – No sé que haré con mi elefante blanco, es cierto, pero eso no significa que te estaba alejando de mi vida, nunca lo he hecho, ni siquiera cuando eras una niña malcriada que querías todo lo que yo quería

-Yo no era malcriada.

-¿No? – Levantó la ceja sarcásticamente – Edward dame tu pony… Edward quiero jugar lo que estas jugando… Edward deja lo que estas haciendo y ven a mi casa que estoy aburrida… Edward deja a tu novia que estoy sola y tengo miedo…

-¡Cállate!... ¡Yo no era así! – gritó furibunda.

-Oh si lo eras pequeña pero así siempre te quise.

Ella bufó a la vez que rodaba los ojos - ¿Y qué? Ahora aprendiste y me vas a abandonar para estar con esa… esposa tuya – terminó sin evitar que se le partiera la voz en la última afirmación, sabiendo que estaba tocando arena movediza, ella no era nada y en cambio Victoria había tenido una vida con Edward.

Él se doblo quedando cerca de ella, tanto que tuvo que echarse para atrás para observarlo, puso sus dos brazos entre su cabeza encerrándola con su cuerpo – Ex esposa… y no te estoy abandonando, yo no puedo vivir sin ti.

Lo miró con rabia y le empujó para que se alejara y así poder pararse - ¿Y cómo llamas lo que hiciste los meses pasados? Sé que tenía que soportar no estar contigo cuando estabas casado pero ahora soltero tampoco te acercas… ¡me apartaste! ¿Cómo se llama eso?

-Bella…

-No me vengas con eso Cullen, la única razón por la que entraste a mi oficina esta noche es porque sabías que la Reina había vuelto y necesitabas a una idiota que te ofreciera abrigo.

Él se acercó a ella rabioso, más de lo que había visto en su vida, tanto que tembló un poco. La tomó por los hombros y la acercó a su cara –Nunca repitas eso.

-¿Acaso no fue eso lo que hiciste? – le preguntó en un susurro

-No – contestó calmándose – discúlpame por lo que hice Bella… no estuvo bien.

Ella arrugó la cara un poco y se soltó de su agarre – Ya te dije que no importa – declaró haciendo una ceña despreocupada, aunque si le haya importado, pero eso tenía que analizarlo cuando este sola – lo que me importa es por qué te volviste el zombi Cullen en estos meses, ¿por qué cambiaste tanto? – Se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla – ¿por qué si estabas sufriendo no me permitiste estar allí?

Negó con la cabeza y se alejó – No estaba sufriendo…

-Edward… - sabía que mentía, ya que si no estaba sufriendo ¿por qué se alejaba de ella?

–Tengo que trabajar... – dijo él buscando el saco y ella lo tomó del brazo para que la mirara. Cuando lo hizo se quedaron callados unos minutos, solo observándose. Le partía el corazón ver el vacío que ahora se leía en su mirada, en esos ojos que minutos atrás reflejaban tanto.

-No te vas a ir de aquí, no me vas a volver a alejar, te mato si sales de esta habitación, y soy abogada, sé cómo hacer para que no me descubran.

Él rió divertido – tengo mucho que hacer…

-Edward Anthony - le dijo de forma severa. Sabía lo que quería hacer, tenía seis meses haciéndolo, quería alejarse de ella, pero ya había soportado suficiente, ya le había dado bastante espacio.

-Por favor no los dos nombres - rogó a la vez que se tapaba los ojos con sus manos y Bella sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Era algo que quedo instaurado cuando tenían quince años. Estaban en una fiesta y él se iba con unos amigos bastante tomados, ella lo agarró antes que se montara en el carro y lo llamó así, Edward frunció el ceño, le discutió, pero no se fue con sus amigos, se regresó a la casa con ella; al otro día se enteraron que el carro se volcó y dos de los muchachos tuvieron lesiones graves, no murieron porque tenían puestos los cinturones de seguridad, aunque si él hubiese ido, no habrían podido hacerlo ya que eran cuatro personas en tres puestos y el accidente hubiese sido peor. Desde esa vez cada vez que ella lo llamaba así era ley, tenía que hacer lo que le decía, era una norma tacita entre ellos dos, que nadie nunca podrá cuestionar.

-Pues no me obligues a hacerlo... deja el saco – ordenó amenazadoramente a la vez que señalaba el mueble para que lo tirara allí. Él la miró unos segundos, asintió derrotado y lo dejó donde ella le indicaba – Si quieres báñate mientras pido comida… ¿china? o ¿pizza?– le preguntó a la vez que se volteaba a buscar el teléfono

-Pizza – respondió rápidamente – y no me puedo bañar, no tengo ropa.

-Claro que si – refutó ella rápidamente – están en la gaveta como siempre.

Él la miró asombrado – hace mas de un año que no duermo aquí.

Bella sonrió avergonzada – Nunca tiro nada… me conoces – la verdad varias veces tomó su ropa, pantalones de pijamas, jeans y sus camisas para botarlas pero algo le detenía a hacerlo. Sentía nostalgia porque eso significaba el fin de una era, donde varias veces se reunían con los muchachos y después dormían juntos, ya que a ella no le gustaba que se fuera tan tarde a una casa sola, a su vez tenía ropa en la casa de él, aunque esa si estaba segura que tenia mucho tiempo en el basurero municipal.

Edward asintió y sonrió un poco – La tuya esta en donde la dejaste – Bella lo miró sorprendida mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Una hora después estaban bañados. Él con un pantalón negro y una camiseta de los Yankes, su equipo favorito y ella con una camiseta de él que era cuatro tallas más grande y que le llegaba hasta la media pierna; era su pijama favorita y tenía mucho tiempo usándola, sobre todo cuando no dormía en ropa interior.

-No puedo creer que todavía tengas esa camiseta – le dijo él a la vez que tomaba un pedazo de pizza.

Ella encogió los hombros – es mi favorita.

-Me la robaste hace cinco años, ya se está deshaciendo – declaró indignado.

-Regálame otra – le dijo tranquilamente.

-Eres dueña de un imperio – dijo pensativo – creo que puedes permitirte comprarte una.

Bella sonrió divertida a la vez que rodaba los ojos – No es lo mismo y lo sabes.

No habían hablado mucho, por lo menos no de lo importante, no de la razón por la que estaban aquí. Se habían limitado a hablar del trabajo, de sus amigos. Ella le contó todo lo que no sabía de los muchachos por haber estado ido en el trabajo y ahora se encontraban frente a frente, sabiendo que había llegado el momento aunque ninguno de los dos quería decir lo primero.

Bella respiró hondo y tomó su mano fuertemente - ¿Cómo estás? – empezó, como siempre, las conversaciones incomodas. Rodó los ojos mentalmente, odiaba ser así.

Edward asintió – Bien.

Bella frunció el ceño, suspiró hondo, se dejo caer en el respaldo del sofá apoyando su cabeza en el mueble y volteándola para verlo – Tal vez… debamos volver al tema del elefante blanco.

Rodó los ojos y se dejó caer en el asiento – No quiero hablar ni volver con ella…

-Edward… te enteraste de que volvió y te volviste loco… - la miró un segundo y después se paró frente a la ventana más cercana – tal vez ella quiera otra oportunidad…

-Volvió con James Bella…

Ella respiró hondo sintiendo otro dolor en pecho al saber que es por eso que no la busca, así que subió sus piernas y las enrolló con sus brazos apoyando su barbilla en las rodillas – Si la amas…

-Bella... – le dijo advirtiéndole.

Lo miró extrañado y levantó su cara – Pero…

-lo que si quiero es disculparme de nuevo – le dijo acercándose y arrodillándose frente a ella – lamento si te hice sentir que estaba contigo porque necesitaba una mujer que me diera abrigo, que necesitaba a cualquier mujer…

-¿Y no fue así? – le preguntó intrigada. Siempre había creído eso, desde la primera vez, ¿acaso no le pidió que le hiciera olvidarla? ¿Acaso no la había ignorado por seis meses y después había vuelto a sus brazos al saber que Victoria volvía a casa?

-No – respondió serio aunque sin acotar nada más. Completamente frustrante a su parecer, nunca había sido tan reservado que en ese momento.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes Edward?

Él se sentó al lado de ella – No siento nada

Bella lo miró confundida, ya le había dicho eso anteriormente ese mismo día y las dos veces había quedado igual de desconcertada - No entiendo…

-Victoria se lo llevo todo… - Pasó su mano por sus cabellos y se dejo caer en el espaldar del sofá cerrando los ojos – no sé, me quito la seguridad que siempre había tenido, solo sé que no siento nada…

-Lo harás de nuevo… - le dijo pestañando rápidamente a fin de alejar las lágrimas traicioneras que querían salir rebeldes de sus ojos, no querían acatar sus ordenes, no querían detenerse.

-¿Cuál es el punto de eso? Solo puedo sentir algo cuando… - se detuvo, la miró un momento de pie a cabeza haciendo que se estremeciera sin saber bien por qué. Él negó rápidamente con su cabeza – olvídalo… perdóname Bella, no debí comportarme así, no debí haber ido a tu oficina y tomarte de la forma en que lo hice.

Los labios de Bella se formaron en una línea y no pudo evitar darle un golpe en el hombro – Ya murió ese tema, ya te perdone, lo que no te perdono es que me hayas abandonado ¿por qué no me hablabas? Y quiero una respuesta directa Cullen ¡Basta de evasivas!

Él la miró unos minutos y sus ojos bajaron a sus labios, causando un cosquilleo extraño en su vientre y a su cuello hasta posarse en el sitió donde la había mordido. Se acercó a ella y acarició el sitio enrojecido que el día de mañana iba a tener una marca, un cardenal definitivamente, su piel era muy sensible y ambos lo sabían – Perdóname por esto también, no sé que me pasó…

Ella asintió y tomó la mano que se estaba apartando del cuello – Volverás a ser tú Edward – le dijo seria tratando de convencerlos a ambos.

-¿Un ingenuo que se dejo llevar por una ilusión y lo traicionaron de la peor forma? No creo que vuelva a pasar…

-No todas las mujeres son ella

-¿No lo son?

-Yo no lo soy…

Él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla – No… tú eres superior a todas ellas… siempre lo fuiste, siempre fuiste mejor que todos nosotros Bella… un ángel.

Ella negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos – No soy una santa Edward…

-¿No lo eres? – preguntó y por su mirada y sonrisa ella supo que estaba jugando, porque sabía que odiaba cuando le decía esas cosas. Lo empujó y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Qué harás ahora? – le susurró mirándolo.

-Trabajar, vivir mi vida, lo normal.

-¿No hablaras con ella?

-¿Para qué? – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros y acostándose a su vez en la otra parte del mueble.

-¿Seguirás huyendo de mí? – preguntó molesta.

Vio como respiraba hondo y negaba con la cabeza – Nunca lo hice en realidad… siempre estuve pendiente de lo que estabas haciendo, solo necesitaba tiempo… necesitaba entender algunas cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

Él se rió fuertemente – Siempre serás Bella la curiosa…

-Cállate Edward – le dijo a la vez que lanzaba un cojín en su dirección, se acercó a él – déjame ayudarte Edward, no me apartes mas.

Él la jaló a su cuerpo y la abrazó, quedando los dos acostados en el mueble, como hacían algunas veces al ver películas. _Aunque era distinto_, pensó Bella a la vez que hundía su cabeza en su pecho, ahora tenían una intimidad que antes no habían compartido y quieran o no, eso hacía que hasta un abrazo inocente hiciera que su corazón y su cuerpo buscaran otra cosa. Él se acercó a su oído – Te prometo que nunca más haré lo que hice hoy, fui un egoísta y un imbécil.

Bella asintió – Lo sé… sé que no lo harás, debería ponértelo difícil, castigarte –sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza – solo déjame entrar, si me vuelves a ignorar te haré daño en formas que solo se han escrito en libros…

Edward se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza – Estoy seguro que lo harías, siempre has sido muy imaginativa…

Bella rodó los ojos y se levantó del mueble tendiendo su mano - Vamos a dormir…

Él tomó su mano y se dejo llevar al cuarto. Se acostaron apartados, pero viéndose fijamente -¿Hace cuanto no duermes? – le preguntó queriendo saber una vez por todas la respuesta a la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde varios meses atrás.

Edward se dejó caer de espalda y cerró los ojos un segundo – Mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

-No lo entenderías…

-Pruébame – le retó a la vez que se acercaba.

Él movió la cabeza para observarla – Temo al fracaso, arruinar la Empresa como arruine mi vida… volver a tomar otra mala decisión, y esos pensamientos evitan que duerma, lo he intentado, pero paso las noches completamente despierto, así que opte por ir al trabajo y adelantar las cosas.

-Edward… - dijo a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla – eso no va a pasar –sonrió – acuérdate que también soy dueña y yo no arruino las cosas – terminó con tono inocente y no pudo evitar carcajearse y casi se atraganta con la almohada que le lanzó Edward.

-Duerme Bella – le ordenó a la vez que se volteaba y ella no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo.

Cuando quedaron en silenció se volteó y estuvo un rato esperando dormirse. Sintió que él se acercaba a ella, y la abrazaba empujando su espalda a su pecho, se tensó un momento, nunca habían dormido así, abrazados. Se volteo lentamente sin poder soltar su abrazo y pensó que lo iba a encontrar despierto, pero estaba profundamente dormido. Él se dejo caer de espaldas y se la llevó haciendo que apoyada su cabeza en el pecho y entrelazó sus piernas.

Ella respiró hondo relajándose, no había forma de salir de sus brazos así que lo dejo ser, empezó a pensar en todos los eventos de ese día para tratar de entender lo que había sucedido.

Victoria había vuelto junto con James ¿por qué no se quedo en Europa? ¿Qué más quería demostrar o destruir? ¿Ya no tuvo suficiente?

Además Edward la tenía desconcertada ¿qué es lo que tenía que pensar que le tomó seis meses? Él debió pensar que a ella se le iba a olvidar, pero no lo hizo y obviamente no se dejo de percatar como obvio contestarle eso y la pregunta de que amaba a Victoria, aunque para esa no necesitaba respuesta, sabía que todavía lo hacía, se sintió muy triste al saber que él seguía encaprichado por una mujer que no lo merece…

En su mente retumbaban las palabras de él, no siente nada. Vio a Edward y se prometió a si misma que haría que él sintiera de nuevo, sea lo que sea que eso significa. No sabía en qué estado se encontraban, si eran amigos, amigos con derechos, o tal vez almas gemelas como Alice los definió el día anterior y varias veces antes de esa, quizás sea cierto y por eso no importa lo que este sucediendo, ambos se necesitan en los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella decidió usar un jean ceñido a su cuerpo con una blusa negra que liberaba un hombro. Escogiendo el hombro al cual Edward no marcó, ya que aunque se había borrado un poco el cardenal todavía se veía restos del mismo que ya había tapado con maquillaje.

Se vio al espejo inspeccionándose, el jean cumpliría los estándares de Rosalie, que no le discutiría por no haber usado falda porque la pieza que había escogido se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel; a Alice le gustaría la blusa y como se colocó un cinturón decorativo, pulsera brillante y unos zarcillos hermosos, está segura que la misma se encontrara complacida con eso y con los tacones tan altos que la iban hacer ver estrellas cuando se acabe la noche. Se había dejado el cabello suelto y un poco ondulado al final y había usado maquillaje de acuerdo al evento que iba a participar… la presentación de Jasper en el club Fun & Fire.

Salió del cuarto y se encontró a Edward haciendo zapping en su televisión. Rodó los ojos divertida, nunca encontraba nada que ver al menos que ella estuviera con él y se adueñara del control.

-Estoy lista – anunció a la vez que se ponía frente de él.

Edward abrió los ojos un poco y dejo de respirar un segundo. Bella lo vio confundida y pensó que tal vez no había elegido bien, se miró a si misma de nuevo, estaba normal, había cumplido los parámetros de sus amigas.

-Te ves bien – declaró Edward aclarando su garganta unos segundos después mientras se levantaba.

Bella enarcó las cejas y coloco sus manos en las caderas - ¿Solo bien?... acuérdate que vamos a ver a Alice.

Él rió divertido y se acercó a ella. La tomó en brazos y la atrajo a su cuerpo, quedando a centímetros de distancia. Bella se estremeció y su corazón empezó a bombear más aceleradamente sin que lo comprendiera, ahora le pasaba más seguido cada vez que Edward se acercaba, y tenía terror de analizar a qué se debía eso.

Rodeó su cara lentamente hasta llegar a su oreja – Más que bien – le susurró – Alice estará complacida… - ella lo empujó fuertemente, mirándolo recriminatoriamente a la vez que iba a apagar la luz de la cocina.

-Idiota… - murmuró para ella aunque por la carcajada que escuchó de él supo que la había escuchado. Claro que le encantaba molestarla con Alice y Rosalie, sabía que era nula en cuanto al uso del vestuario apropiado si no fuera por sus amigas, no tuvo una buena figura materna que la ayudara en eso, Lauren la trato de orientar, incluso salían de compra y no era una experiencia del todo desagradable, pero Lauren nunca entendió que no tenía un estilo exuberante y siempre quería guiarla a que eligiera lo que ella quería, que generalmente no era lo que Bella deseaba…

Se volteó a observar como Edward terminaba de acomodar las cosas y se quedo literalmente sin aliento como siempre cuando lo veía arreglado de esa forma. Tenía un jean y una camisa verde oscura, que hacía un buen contraste con sus ojos y hacían resaltarlo aún más, su cabello estaba alborotado y su perfume, que había percibido cuando se acercó a ella era atrayente, era como si te llamara a su cuerpo y a tratar de estar con él. Tenían que prohibir ese aroma, era necesario, iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto, tal vez iría a casa de él y lo rompería, sonrió malévolamente mientras Edward la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué estas pensando? – le preguntó a la vez que la tomaba por su espalda para escoltarla a su vehículo.

-Puros pensamientos inocentes y nada criminales… ya me conoces – él apretó sus labios para no reírse y negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando ríes así se que el que va terminar pagando soy yo.

-Claro que no – protestó divertida, aunque no con la certeza que desearía. Sabía que era cierto.

-¿No? – preguntó mientras prendía el vehiculo y se ponían en marcha - ¿acaso se te olvida el incidente de tu etapa de pirómana?

-No fue una etapa, fue una simple carpa, y nunca imagine que si dejabas un artefacto electrónico prendido toda la noche en la grama podría pasar eso… - dijo indignada.

-Mas bien quisiste demostrar si la teoría era cierta - Bella se carcajeó mientras negaba con la cabeza – gracias a dios que estábamos solos y que nos encontrábamos en la playa cuando eso sucedió… ¿pero quién tuvo que culparse? ¿Quién fue el irresponsable?...

Bella abrió la boca asombrada – Nadie te pidió que hicieras eso.

-¿No Bella? ¿Nadie me lo pidió? – preguntó divertido.

Ella cerró la boca y miró a la ventanilla sin poder refutarlo. Se lo había pedido, no quería ver la mirada de su padre si se daba cuenta de que era una irresponsable, pero lo cierto es que esa sonrisa no era por haber dejado prendido el aparato, era porque iban a estar toda una noche juntos, solos en una playa y al otro día era que llegaban todos sus amigos. En ese momento su mente estaba imaginando distintas escenas indecorosas entre ellos dos, sonrió un poco negando con la cabeza… era tan ingenua en esa época… ellos eran solo amigos, nada de eso podría pasar.

Se dejó caer en el asiento mientras lo observaba, ¿ahora eran solo amigos?, no tenía ningún tipo de respuesta a esa pregunta.

Habían pasado solo unos días desde que pasó lo que pasó en su oficina, y que él se quedo a dormir en su cama y muchas cosas habían cambiado con o sin intensión de hacerlo. En primer lugar Edward había dormido en su cama todas las noches, desde ese día.

Se iba a su casa después de trabajar, a veces llegaba temprano y comían juntos y veían una película, otras veces llegaba casi a la medianoche o más y ella se daba cuenta cuando se despertaba al sentir como la jalaba a su cuerpo para dormir abrazado a ella, siempre dormido, siempre sin darle ninguna posibilidad de escape. La encerraba con su cuerpo y no la dejaba huir aunque era lo que más quería, necesitaba proteger su salud mental…

Después de la segunda noche él le quito una copia de su llave y hacía en su casa lo que quería. Se iba temprano en la mañana para cambiarse en su propio hogar y después ir a la oficina, a veces salían juntos y él llegaba más tarde, aunque pensaba que ya eso no iba a ser necesario tampoco, ya tenía varios trajes en su casa y no tendría que irse.

Estaban en la zona más gris que ella haya visto en su vida. No se habían vuelto a tocar, ni a besar o mucho menos a hacer el amor, pero eso no quita que ella sienta que algo había cambiado, él estaba más… posesivo con ella, aunque sin muchos gestos cariñosos. Era algo que le hacía sentir que la quería para él, aunque no entendía cómo o por qué, ¿acaso no fue él mismo quien le dijo que no quería de ninguna forma arruinar la amistad?... ¿Y si cambio de idea? Alejó esa pregunta de su mente. Él amaba a Victoria, aunque nunca se lo haya vuelto a decir, esa era una verdad que no iba a cambiar solo porque nadie la mencionaba.

Ella esta allí como una nube negra para Bella, recordándole que no sueñe y no se imagine cosas que no son, y en parte lo agradecía, no quería ilusionarse para volver a ser herida cuando se de cuenta que todo estaba en su cabeza… de nuevo.

Por lo menos tenía la satisfacción de saber que en esos días Victoria no se había acercado a él y viceversa. Sabía que estaba en la ciudad, y también que había vuelto con James, así se lo confirmó su padre el día después del evento. Estaba viviendo con James y se le veía feliz, palabras textuales de su padre y ella esperaba que fuera cierto, que los dejara tranquilos, ya tuvo mucho efecto en la vida de Edward, ya lo había dañado demasiado.

De todas formas, sabía que ese día todas sus dudas se disiparían, sería como otras veces: ella estaría con las muchachas mientras Edward iba a seducir a cualquier mujer despampanante que estuviese en el sitio. Lo único que se arrepentía era que no se llevó su propio vehiculo, como hacían siempre, ya que por insistencia del propio Edward tuvo que irse con él, ahora tenía que pedirle a Rose o a Alice que la dejaran en su casa cuando se fuera con cualquier conquista…

Llegaron a Fun & Fire veinte minutos después. Se bajaron del vehiculo, que quedo estacionado, por milagro de los dioses, cerca del local y entraron sin siquiera hacer cola, como siempre hacían. Bella bajando su cabeza cuando escuchaba los improperios de las personas que hacían la cola y Edward tomando su mano para guiarla porque sabía que ella siempre los bajaba y no veía bien el camino.

El local era oscuro, pero se veía que era de categoría y que era nuevo, lo que más le gusto a ella eran las luces de colores que estaban por todas partes rotando de un sitio a otro, las mesas y sillas eran altas, y la barra abarcaba todo un lateral del mismo, con diez cantineros en total y Bella sonrió admirándolos. Cada uno estaba más guapo que el otro y de verdad pareciera que estuvieran haciendo un espectáculo al crear cada bebida. Escuchó como Edward gruñía algo y la tomaba del codo alejándola de la barra hacía las mesas. El local era de varios pisos, y en el piso que se encontraban había una gran pista en el medio ya completamente llena de bailarines y en el fondo estaba el escenario donde Jasper se iba a presentar en unas horas.

La arrastró por medio local hasta donde llegaron frente a que sus amigos. La cara de Alice, Rosalie y Emmett eran un poema al ver al desaparecido Edward Cullen, pasaban de impresión, asombro a rabia por el abandono. Bella sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se acercó a ellos para abrazarlos.

-¡Hola! – le gritó a Alice.

-Primero: Me encanta… escogiste bien tu vestuario de hoy – Bella sonrió entre dientes – Segundo: ¿acaso morí porque hay un desaparecido al frente de ti? –se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza.

Soltó a Alice y se acercó a Edward lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó cerca de sus amigos – Vean – dijo a la vez que tocaba su cara – esta vivo y no es un clon… es Edward – él rodó los ojos y los demás se carcajeaban a la vez que lo saludaban entusiastas.

-¡Edward! – Gritó Emmett - ¿eres tú en verdad? No es una ilusión, y yo que ya creía que era John Nash y que me había curado solo – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Idiota – farfulló Edward a la vez que sonreía – no soy y nunca fui una estúpida creación de tu cerebro…

-Ya me estoy dando cuenta – dijo guiñando un ojo.

Bella ignoró a los chicos y se sentó al lado de las chicas – ¿Y Jasper? – le preguntó a Alice.

-Esta preparándose – dijo nerviosa, como siempre que estaba en una presentación de Jasper, era su fan número uno y quería que todo estuviera siempre perfecto.

-Me alegra que hayas venido – dijo Rosalie - y con Edward… ¿cómo conseguiste ese milagro?

Bella se encogió de hombros – Ya logre sacarlo del trabajo… Victoria volvió – dijo en tono bajo a la vez que hacía que se acercaran.

Ambas las miraron asombradas y Rosalie bufó furiosa – Lo que tenemos que hacer es contratar un camión para que le pase por encima repetidas veces para que muera de forma cruel y dolorosa

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¡Rose! – Gritó asombrada – eso no se le desea a nadie…

-Nadie la extrañaría – dijo Alice apoyando el deseo sádico de Rosalie.

-¡Chicas! – Gritó de nuevo y después negó con la cabeza todavía asombrada – No digan eso… James la extrañaría, y su madre y mi padre, y… Edward… - dijo triste.

-¿Todavía? – preguntó Alice confundida.

Bella se encogió de hombros y las miró sin mostrar ningún sentimiento. No quería ponerse en evidencia ni demostrar que eso la molestaba – No me lo ha dicho, pero vamos, se casó con ella, ha sufrido por su ausencia hasta llegar al extremo de aislarse, cuando se entero que volvió… - titubeo un poco y miró a otro sitio – casi se vuelve loco – dijo en tono confidencial – así que… todavía debe amarla…

Rosalie negó con la cabeza – Sinceramente los hombres son idiotas…

Alice la secundo y revisó su teléfono saltando un poco – Jasper me necesita, para el vestuario de todos… ya vuelvo – salió corriendo y ellas no pudieron evitar reír por su entusiasmo.

-De verdad Tanya debe ser feliz en cada presentación por usar siempre un nuevo modelo creación de Alice.

-Creo que esa fue una de las cosas que la atrajo de cantar en el grupo de Jasper

-Eso… - confirmó Bella – la guitarra de Jasper ya que él es uno de los mejores… y Edward.

Rosalie sonrió divertida – Me encanta que te pongas celosa, me ayuda a creer que te darás algún día cuenta de la verdad.

Bella rodó los ojos y le iba a contestar pero llegó Emmett quien abrazó a Rose por su cintura. Bella frunció el ceño y buscó a Edward con la mirada – Fue a comprar unas bebidas – anunció Emmett y ella no pudo evitar que un peso se instaurara en su pecho, ciertamente es un buen despertar, ya fue a buscar su primera conquista de la noche… se había tardado mucho.

Bella tomó la mano de Rose y se acercó a ella – ¿Pueden llevarme a casa cuando todo esto termine?

Emmett la vio extrañado -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Con Edward – anunció ella como toda explicación. Vio como Emmett asentía entendiendo todo y bajó la mirada y como Rose cerraba sus labios en forma de línea pero no dijo nada.

Pasaron varios minutos y ella empezó a ver todo el sitio en la expectativa de la actuación de Jasper y tratando de no pensar en la golfa que Edward estaba conquistando en ese momento.

Alice llegó y se sentó con ellos, contando que todos estaban perfectos y que el vestido que le había elegido a Tanya estaba de muerte, rojo sangre y tan corto que tenía que ser prohibido. Bella frunció el ceño, Tanya siempre había querido estar dentro de los pantalones de Edward y esperaba que esa noche no fuera la que se cumpliera ese deseo.

-Hola – Bella alzó la vista y se encontró a un hombre alto, blanco, muy musculoso y atractivo, aunque de forma fuerte y salvaje – soy Dimitri ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

Ella sonrió y lo miró con coquetería. Si Edward lo hacía ¿por qué ella no podía?, ¿acaso estaban juntos?… no, no lo estaban.

-Yo soy Bella – dijo sonriendo y sintió como sus amigos la taladraban con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

Bella frunció el ceño mentalmente y deseo que fueran más inventivos, por lo menos sería un reto si tuviera que inventar frases inteligentes, bueno tendría que bastar con contestar preguntas estúpidas esa noche…

-No esta sola – Dijo una voz aterciopelada a su espalda evitando que ella pudiera contestarle y sintió como la rodeaba con su cuerpo dejando dos tragos en la mesa y colocando después sus manos en la cintura – piérdete – le dijo en tono amenazante haciendo que Bella temblara un poco, por la forma en que lo dijo y por su roce.

Dimitri dejo de sonreír, asintió y se retiro del sitio, dejando el ambiente cargado. Ella no tenía que verse en un espejo para ver la expresión de sorpresa que debería tener en su cara, ni tenía que voltear para saber que sus amigas tenían una expresión parecida, aunque lo hizo de todas formas y se dio cuenta que no estaba equivocada…

-Vamos a bailar – dijo Edward tomándola por la cintura y haciendo que bajara de la silla.

La llevó a la pista, la tomó por las caderas y la acercó lo más posible a su cuerpo, tanto que Bella colocó sus brazos en su cuello pegándose más a él. Empezaron a bailar, si puede llamarse así, moviéndose al ritmo de la música moderna, aunque a Bella le parecía más bien que lo que estaban haciendo era reconociéndose, balanceándose y tocándose en toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Él movió sus brazos y empezó a acariciar su espalda a la vez que hundía la cara en su cabello, luego la volteó haciendo que se pegara más a su torso y no pudo evitar contonear sus caderas de forma provocativa a la vez que escuchaba la respiración de Edward acelerase a ratos y con su trasero pudo sentir que estaba completamente excitado lo que le hizo temblar un poco mas…

Si… definitivamente se encontraban en una zona gris.

Bailaron varias piezas y él no se separó de su lado en ningún momento. No hubo conquistas, ni coqueteos por parte de él hacia ninguna mujer, así varias hayan intentado acercársele, y algunas hasta de forma descarada sin siquiera ver que se encontraba con ella.

Edward le llevaba bebidas, conversaba con los chicos, la molestaba haciendo que se riera más de lo que había hecho en mucho tiempo y ella lo notaba relajado y tranquilo, lo cual le extrañaba un poco. Aunque le agrado haber cumplido su objetivo de hacerlo mejorar un poco, sentía que eso iba a cambiar si el motivo de su tormento volvía a su vida.

Cuando el grupo empezó a tocar, ellos se encontraban en primera fila y Bella tuvo que soportar los contoneos de Tanya, las miradas coquetas, era como si solo le cantara a él, aunque tuviese un grupo bastante grandes de seguidores y todos se estuvieran babeando por ella, con el vestido rojo que definitivamente tenía que ser prohibido de ser usados por golfas que querían conquistar a Edward. Respiro hondo y alejó sus pensamientos maliciosos a la vez que volteaba hacía él quien la tenía fijamente tomada de la cintura, y noto que él la estaba observando a ella y no a Tanya, lo cual le hizo sonreír, todas esas maniobras de coquetería desperdiciadas, tenía que entender que a él ella no le gustaba, si no hubiesen estado juntos desde hacía mucho tiempo…

Empezaron a cantar en grupo, saltando y gritando a la vez que bailaban entre ellos, disfrutando el concierto. Cuando terminó, Alice salió corriendo en busca de Jasper y se le tiró encima siendo agarrara literalmente en el aire a la vez que se besaban. Ella rió fuertemente y se volteó a ver a Edward, quedando de piedra al ver como Tanya lo acorralaba con su pequeño vestido, ya estaba punto de llegar a ellos y matar a Tanya lenta y dolorosamente cuando se detuvo en seco…

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Edward no era suyo, él amaba a otra mujer, solo estaba con ella porque no tenía ni siquiera la voluntad para buscar a alguien más, no podía olvidar eso… no podía.

En vez de continuar hacía ellos, fue al baño para arreglarse y evitar ver otra escena de coqueteos. No tenía la fuerza para ellos. Cuando salió fue acorralada por Alice y Rosalie.

-¡Lo queremos saber todo! – dijo Alice emocionada a la vez que la llevaba a una parte donde la música se perdía.

Bella la miró sinceramente confundida - ¿Qué?

-¿Qué? – Repitió Rosalie en tono de burla – todo lo que esta pasando entre Edward y tú.

-No esta pasando nada de nada – dijo ella seria a la vez que trataba de escaparse y fue detenida de nuevo por Alice.

-¿Nada? – dijo Alice confundida - ¿acaso tu no has estado aquí esta noche y no has visto lo que nosotras hemos visto? ¡Isabella! No se puede ser tan ciego en esta vida…

Bella se dejo caer en la pared y las miró apesadumbrada – No entiendo…

-¡Bella! – gritó Alice – Edward ha estado girando a tu alrededor toda la noche, por Dios no te ha dejado sola, evito que un hombre flirteada contigo, cuando antes hasta te incentivaba a que tu coquetearas con ellos y que tuvieras algo con extraños, la forma en que bailaron fue atrevida, intima, como si fueran amantes – dijo exasperada.

-Tanya paso todo el concierto coqueteándole, y si bien él nunca había tenido nada con ella, es hombre, siempre la miraba, le respondía de cualquier forma, pero esta noche ni la ha mirado, ha pasado todo el tiempo viéndote a ti.

-Además – continuó Alice emocionada – acabo de verlo dándole calabazas de una forma nada sutil que estoy segura que la hará pensar dos veces volverse a acercar a él de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que paso? – preguntó Rosalie emocionada.

Bella las miró asombrada, ¿acaso ellas eran las que estaban ciegas? –No siente nada – declaró Bella unos segundos después.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron ambas confundidas.

-Por eso no se acercó a nadie solo conmigo, porque Victoria le quito algo de su alma que lo hacía sentir… eso fue lo que me dijo – les confesó en un susurro.

-Pero… - dijo Alice mas confundida si era posible – te puedo jurar que cuando estabas hablando con el tal Dimitri, Edward estaba completamente celoso, nunca lo había visto así, ni con Victoria…

-Pues entendiste todo mal – le dijo Bella completamente segura. Ella era su sustituto, su barco de salvación, pero no significaba nada más para él, solo era su amiga…– Edward no me quiere… él quiere a Victoria.

-Bella… - dijo Alice triste - ¿Estás segura?

Ella afirmó rápidamente y les sonrió – Está bien… yo tampoco lo quiero.

Las dos la vieron exasperadas y bufaron – Algún día… - dijo Rosalie – te darás cuenta de lo equivocada que estas.

Bella rodó los ojos y se colocó derecha – Vamos, ya deben estar preocupados - ambas asintieron y la siguieron a la mesa.

Llegaron y ella respiró aliviada al ver que él seguía allí, le agradecía que no se hubiese ido con Tanya quien no veía por allí ni con nadie más. Trató de bloquearse para no pensar en lo que sus amigas le dijeron, ya que si bien ella vio lo mismo, tal vez se hayan confundido, él no la había besado otra vez y ciertamente no le había dicho que quería algo con ella, así que eso solo los dejaba como amigos… con derecho… o no…

Se sentó a su lado y sintió como él la atraía a su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura. Vio como tanto a Alice y a Rosalie le brillaban los ojos y rodó sus ojos cansada… zona gris, ella no tenía otra definición que esa para lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella y Edward llegaron a la oficina retrasados esa mañana. Ambos usaron su propio vehiculo y se despidieron en el ascensor cuando llegaron al piso de Bella. Él le prometió comprar la cena y ella sonrió mientras le pedía que alquilara una película que le había llamado la atención.

Habían llegado el viernes del club al amanecer y se fueron directamente a su casa a dormir. En el trayecto de regreso solo podía pensar que no importa lo que sus amigas hayan dicho del supuesto nacimiento de sentimientos por su parte, esa noche no había intentado siquiera besarla una vez; tal vez porque le prometió que no la iba a volver a tratar como esa noche en la oficina o quizás porque, como sospechaba desde el principio, todo lo que estaba pasando era que él estaba buscándola para tener consuelo, conseguir apoyo y como ellos nunca han tenido una amistad normal, estrictamente hablando, él se siente con el derecho de tomar esas actitudes con ella.

Aún así, hubo un momento en la noche que la hacía refutar todo ese pensamiento anterior. Cuando se embarcaron en el ascensor para llegar a su apartamento, él se acerco a ella y la encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared de hierro. Recuerda como se estremeció ante el frío del hierro y lo calido de su cuerpo. Edward posó sus manos en la cintura apretando sólo un poco en forma de caricia y con su nariz recorrió desde su frente hasta el cuello, rozándola y oliéndola. Bella tembló sin poder evitarlo y su corazón bombeó fuertemente, fue tan intenso, era como si le estuviese tratando de decir algo, fue la caricia más enternecedora que a ella alguna vez le hayan dado. Después subió la cabeza y la observó durante lo que quedó de trayecto del ascensor sin hablar y sin moverse. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban tanto que podía perderse en ellos, estaba segura de eso, la miraban con cariño, anhelo también, aunque no entendió por qué y con otro sentimiento que no logró descifrar. Cuando llegaron a su piso le dio un suave beso en la nariz y la dejo libre, salieron del ascensor, entraron a la casa y mientras él se metía en el baño, ella quedó apoyada a una pared de su casa tranquilizando su respiración sin que él se diera cuenta.

Cuando salió del baño empezó a actuar normal, como si nada hubiese pasado y ella lo imitó, y sin intentar mas nada se acostó a dormir. Bella le dijo que no se iba a dormir todavía excusándose en que tenía que revisar unas cosas de la casa y que quería tomar agua por el alcohol que había ingerido. Huyó como una cobarde. No quería acostarse con él sintiéndose incomoda por lo que había pasado y no sabía como reaccionar si le pedía hablar sobre eso. Cuando por fin entró a la habitación lo encontró completamente dormido, se acostó a su lado y por supuesto la atrajo hacía sí mismo sin darle escapatoria y en su cabeza nada más retumbaba lo que le dijo Rosalie "_algún día te darás cuenta de lo equivocada que estas" _

¿Lo estará? Suspiró hondo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. El resto del fin de semana lo pasó con Edward y sus amigos, evitando ver a su madrastra y no importa cuánto le haya insistido su padre que quería verla y cenar en familia se había mostrado reacia, diciendo que tenía planes. No quería saber nada de James y de Victoria.

Rosalie y Emmett no se habían ido ese fin de semana a las Vegas si no que planearon una parrillada en su casa y se reunieron de nuevo todos poniéndose completamente al día con sus vidas. Salieron de allí bastante tarde, lo que causó que llegaran el día de hoy retrasados, y esa salida como la del viernes la había dejado completamente confundida. Ya que si bien Edward no actuó como un completo Neanderthal, gritándole al mundo que era suya y que nadie se podía acercar, la forma en como la miraba, como actuaba era tan distinta que la confundía, además que causaba, como ocurrió de nuevo ese día, otra conversación con sus amigas donde le insistían que había algo allí que ella no podía creer ni aceptar. Si tan sólo… hablara con ella, si no fuera tan críptico, todo ese enredo de su cabeza se alejaría y entendería qué es lo que quiere con ella

"_Por Dios_", se repitió a si misma golpeando su frente. Si dejara de imaginarse cosas todo fuera más fácil, "_todo esta en tu cerebro, él solo esta actuando como un amigo_", se dijo de nuevo como había hecho todo el fin de semana. Era como un mantra para ubicarla en esa realidad que se estaba resbalando de sus dedos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Buenos días Zafrina – saludó sonriendo a su secretaria, disimulando completamente su turbación cuando entró a la oficina.

-Buenos días Señortia Swan – contestó sonriendo y entrando al despacho con ella – llamó el Señor Black temprano, pero le dije que no había llegado.

Bella frunció el ceño extrañada ¿Jacob llamándola tan temprano? Comunícamelo por favor – le ordenó a la vez que recibía los recados.

Esperó cinco minutos y la alerta del teléfono le hizo ver que ya estaba su llamada - ¿Jacob? – preguntó.

-Hola preciosa…

Bella sonrió a la vez que se sentaba, aunque en su corazón se embargaba un sentimiento de culpa. No había pensado ni una vez en él desde que el huracán Cullen había vuelto a su vida - ¿Cómo estas?

-Extrañado – anunció él y ella dejó de sonreír inmediatamente – Ya que no hemos hablado en unos días, siempre que llamo me dicen que estas ocupada, en una reunión, no me contestas el celular, cualquiera diría que me estas evitando, y cualquiera más sensato que yo dejaría de insistir… agradece que no sea sensato.

Bella suspiró derrotada y se dejo caer en el asiento. Todo lo que decía era cierto, le había huido, no le había dado la cara ni hablado con él. Cada vez que le decían que llamaba le pedía a Zafrina que le dijera que estaba ocupada, ganándose una fruncimiento de ceño o palabras disconformes entre dientes. Cuando observaba una llamada suya en el celular la desviaba, generalmente porque Edward estaba en la habitación y no sabe cómo iba a reaccionar, lo cual hace la situación más incómoda. En conclusión, ella no lo hacía porque no había decidido acerca de qué sentía ni qué quería, no sabía si existía de verdad una oportunidad con Edward o simplemente era amistad y por eso no quiere arruinar la oportunidad de Jacob, de intentar ser algo más… si él logra conquistarla.

-De verdad he estado muy ocupada Jacob – murmuró avergonzada, esperando que lo asuma como que estaba apenada por su cúmulo de trabajo y no por haberlo evitado deliberadamente.

Escuchó con él se carcajeaba y se relajó – Dale gracias a Dios que estoy en medio de un negocio en Japón Bella, porqué si no iría allá a castigarte por haberme evitado una semana.

-Jacob… lo siento tanto, ¿Y cómo va tu negocio?

-Muy bien, si todo sale bien saldremos asociados con la mayor empresa de manufactura de vehículos automotores de Japón.

Bella sonrió - Estoy segura que así va a ser, ¿Y cuánto tiempo te falta para culminar el negocio?

-Ansiosa ¿no? – Bella enrojeció y bufó. Era tan engreído – algunas semanas todavía, por eso te llame a esta hora, ya que si bien en tu parte del mundo es de día, aquí ya es bien entrada la noche.

Bella se tensó y se sentó recta – No deberías gastar tu tiempo de descanso conmigo Jacob… - dijo recriminándolo y sintiéndose más culpable que nunca…

-Yo diría que lo estoy aprovechando Bella, y no tengo otra cosa más importante que hacer que escuchar tu voz – se sonrojó – llegué ayer a Japón y bueno aunque sé que estas deseosa tendrás que esperar un tiempo para volver a tenerme…

-¡Jacob!

Escuchó que reía y ella lo hizo en reflejo – Lo que si te puedo prometer es que cuando termine este negocio, iré y acamparé en la puerta de tu casa…

-¿Qué? – preguntó perpleja.

-Tengo planeado tomarme unos días libres y todos serán para dedicártelos a ti.

-No hagas eso – pidió en un susurro. No sabía qué iba a pasar en esas semanas. Por un momento sintió que estaba jugando con fuego; no le había dado alas a Jacob, él se las dio solito, pero igual no puede evitar sentirse responsable de que se ilusione cuando ella no sabe lo que siente por él.

-Te voy a conquistar Bella y tú me dijiste que lo ibas a permitir, así que no te acobardes cuando estoy tan cerca de hacerlo…

Se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Que estas confundida – Quedó paralizada por sus palabras e inclusive dejo de respirar – ves… acabas de confirmarlo – afirmó riendo.

-Eres un descarado – declaró sin poder evitarlo.

-Así te gusto – dijo sin temor a equivocarse – hablamos después Bella, ahora seré yo él que sueñe contigo.

Ella rodó los ojos – Adiós Jacob – se despidió y trancó el teléfono.

Dejo atrás sus conflictos emocionales para empezar a trabajar. Necesitaba sacar dos contratos antes del mediodía, ya el personal los había hecho sólo tenía que revisarlos y darle el visto bueno para enviarlo a dirección.

Una hora después había hecho las anotaciones correspondientes notando dos errores y los había dejado al lado para devolverlo a su equipo a fin de que hicieran las correcciones necesarias.

-No… no puede entrar – escuchó que decía Zafrina mientras abrían la puerta y Bella frunció el ceño confundido, quedando asombrada al ver a James entrar a su oficina.

-Hola querida – saludó James sonriendo cínicamente, mientras Zafrina la miraba avergonzada por haber permitido que entrara.

Ella se quedó impactada observándolo por unos momentos. Se veía igual que antes, tal vez más imponente, había cortado su cabello y de alguna forma era de un tono más rubio que antes, eso lo hacía ver más guapo que antes. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Déjanos Zafrina – declaró un minuto después. La asistente asintió y cerró la puerta.

-Debo decir que tienes un personal muy fiel, me ha costado más de dos horas llegar a tu oficina y por supuesto no iba a dejar que ella evitara que te viera cuando estaba tan cerca – declaró a la vez que se dejaba caer en una silla cercana a su escritorio, quedando sentados frente a frente.

Bella se dejó caer en el asiento, juntando sus manos, en su posición conciliadora, esa que le enseñaron en la escuela de leyes y que había aprendido a manejar muy bien en su carrera profesional - ¿Y para qué querías entrar a mi oficina?

-¿Ni un hola?, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

Bella enarcó una ceja sarcásticamente - ¿Educados James? ¿Quieres que nos portemos educados cuando tú no lo fuiste conmigo la última vez que hablamos?

Jame bufó y rodó los ojos – Son aguas pasadas Bella…

-No para mí – respondió ella.

-Nunca te tome como una persona rencorosa…

-Nunca me conociste – dijo de regreso.

-¿Y quién fue la culpable de eso?...

-Tú – declaró segura – cuando decidiste usarme como tapujo…

-Bella… Bella… Bella… - dijo a la vez que se paraba de la silla y rodeaba el escritorio para quedar frente a ella – yo vine a tener una conversación civilizada y tú me maltratas.

Esa fue la oportunidad de ella de bufar y movió la silla para quedar frente a él, ladeando su cabeza para verlo indolentemente – Parece extraño el escenario que escogiste para tu "conversación civilizada", siendo que has amedrentado a mis empleados para estar aquí.

-Amedrentar es una palabra muy fuerte – replicó a la vez que se apoyaba a la pared – piénsalo mejor como un acto de educación.

Ella rodó los ojos a la vez que respiraba hondo, estaba empezando a exasperarse - ¿Qué quieres James?

-Siempre te ha gustado ir al punto de las cosas, nunca has optado por diluir las conversaciones, ese es uno de los secretos de los negociadores Bella.

-Tal vez por eso no soy una negociadora…

-No, para eso tenemos al perfecto Edward, te aseguro que él si sabe diluir las cosas.

-¿Esta conversación tiene algún fin James? Además del de hacerme perder el tiempo con tus estupideces…

-Quise hablar contigo en tu casa, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que Cullen estaba allí y salió en la mañana recién bañado y perfumado… has sido una chica muy mala Bella.

Ella quedó asombrada un segundo, pero después se puso firme y lo enfrentó – Nada de eso es tu problema… ¿Qué quieres?

Él suspiró y se dejo caer en la silla – Vengo a cumplir mi deuda.

-¿Deuda? – preguntó confundida.

-Soy un maldito bastardo y cínico Bella pero me gusta hacer las cosas bien, e informarte por teléfono mi huida no fue muy caballeroso de mi parte.

-¿Acaso eres un caballero? – preguntó perpleja a la vez que se preguntaba por qué lo trataba así.

James se carcajeó y asintió con su cabeza – Algunas veces…

-¿Por qué regresaron? – Preguntó sin poder evitarlo – cuando hablamos esa noche pensé que se iban para siempre.

-Victoria se volvió… impaciente por regresar.

-¿Acaso no puedes controlar a tu mujer James?

James sonrió pero sin una pizca de diversión en sus ojos – Preocúpate tú de controlar a tu hombre Bella…

-Edward no es mi hombre James – declaró ofuscada.

-¿No? Hacen un buen trabajo en disimularlo saliendo de tu casa como dos amantes.

Bella respiró hondo y lo miró indolentemente – No. Es. Tu. Problema – repitió de nuevo.

-Pero es que lo es querida, yo quiero a Victoria me… satisface y para ello Edward tiene que estar fuera del juego.

Bella lo miró asustada ¿será cierto? ¿Victoria habrá vuelto por Edward? – Pero… ¿todavía están juntos?

James asintió – No tengo ninguna intención de romper esa relación Bella.

Lo observó confundida – Entonces… ¿Qué me estas diciendo? – preguntó confundida de nuevo, al parecer era el estado principal de ese día.

James suspiró hondo y levantó la espalda quedando más cerca de su cuerpo – Mi deuda la pagare con información, me parece muy bien que estés jugando a la casita con Edward Cullen…

-James…

-No me interrumpas, era cuestión de tiempo, los dos se tenían ganas, todos lo sabíamos –la miró sugestivamente – sobre todo Victoria.

Lo miró aún más confundida -¿Qué?

-Bella nunca has podido disimular lo que sientes por él, nunca – repitió de nuevo mientras ella abría los ojos desmesuradamente – y Victoria siempre ha sido… competitiva contigo.

-¿Qué me estas diciendo? ¿Qué ella se casó con Edward por mi?, estás siendo ilógico – dijo negando con la cabeza, ella no haría una cosa así…

-Por ti y por otras razones que no diré, mi lealtad es con ella…

-Pero…

-Quiere tener lo que la gente tiene… sobre todo tú.

-Pero yo nunca tuve a Edward – respondió en un susurro todavía sintiéndose completamente anonadada.

James se carcajeó y Bella tuvo que levantar la mirada para verlo todavía con el asombro pintado en toda su cara – Es verdad lo que ella y todos me dijeron de ti… eres muy inocente.

Ella lo miró rabiosa y se levantó de la silla – Estás hablando idioteces, es Victoria, es una diosa ¿por qué estas diciendo esto?

-Porque es cierto, y lo que te estoy diciendo es que tengas cuidado con lo que haces, no queremos que se sienta… motivada a volver a Edward y dejarme.

Lo miró y abrió los ojos entendiendo por fin lo que hacía allí – Toda esa deuda de la que hablas no es más que estupideces, tú lo que quieres es que retenga a Edward para que no vuelva con Victoria.

James hizo una mueca y se dejo caer en el mueble de nuevo – Piensa lo que quieras, si no puedes controlar a tu hombre…

-¡Pero eres tú el que está diciendo que no puedes controlar a tu mujer! – dijo alterada sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo que te digo es que me alegra que por fin hayas abierto tus preciosos ojos y te hayas dado cuenta de tus sentimientos por Cullen, pero… trata de mantenerlos bajo llave hasta que no tengas a Edward con un anillo atado a ti, o a ti con un embarazo de la próxima generación de los Cullen Swan –lo miraba pero no entendía. La primera opción era nula, Edward no se iba a casar con ella, y la segunda… también lo era, habían estado juntos pero después del susto de seis meses atrás empezó a controlarse con su doctora, además, se grito a sí misma furiosa, _¡No iba a atar a Edward, ni mucho menos por temor a Victoria!_

-Él es un amigo – respondió un poco ida – y si Victoria y él quieren volver juntos, si se aman, yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo…

-Pero no me estas escuchando niña – dijo a la vez que se acercaba – él siempre va a ser un capricho para ella, una forma de dañarte, así como lo fui yo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó mientras lo miraba asustada.

-Me agradas Bella – le dijo a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla – por eso no hice lo que tenía planeado contigo…

-¿Qué tenías planeado conmigo? – interrumpió con el corazón en la boca.

-Enamorarte y botarte, esas fueron sus órdenes – confesó sonriendo y Bella dejo de respirar. ¿Acaso es cierto? Sabía que Victoria era una completa perra, pero nunca pensó que pudiera hacerle mal a nadie mucho menos a ella.

-Nunca me hubiese enamorado de ti – declaró mareada.

-Porque ya estas enamorada, lo supe desde el principio, cuando te vi la primera vez con Cullen. Después te conocí y me caíste bien así que le dije que había fallado en mi plan, que la deseaba a ella, y se fue conmigo, pero ahora estamos de vuelta y los seis meses que te regale para que lo conquistaras lo has malgastado si todavía no has conseguido meterlo en tu cama.

-Cállate – le pidió desesperada. Era demasiado, demasiada información ¿cómo alguien podía ser causante de tanto mal, hacerlo con toda la intención del mundo y volver para seguir causándolo?

-Solo te digo Bella que por el bien de ambos, si todavía no tienes completamente dominado a Edward espero que no te delates, que no le hagas ver que han tenido algo.

-Nosotros no…

-No me mientas, tu cara me lo muestra todo, date cuenta de una vez y lucha, pero sé inteligente. No se lo hagas ver, porque si no, no puedo ayudarte y ayudarme a mi en el proceso… haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero hazlo rápido ya que este fin de semana es la fiesta anual de los Swan, todos estaremos allí Bella y ya sabes lo que eso significa…

Asintió sin saber que mas hacer. Era cierto, sabía que venia esa fiesta y los dos iban a ir. Había temido esa fecha desde que supo que Victoria había regresado porque sabía que el rencuentro sería obligatorio. Él se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más mientras dejaba a una Bella completamente perdida.

Es decir que era cierto lo que tanto le habían dicho, ¿Victoria le tenía envidia? Quería todo lo que tenía, por eso se casó con Edward, lo enamoró, le destrozó la vida, por Bella. Si ella no hubiese sido su amiga él no hubiese sufrido…

¿Qué clase de persona es Victoria?

Pero no era solo porque eran amigos, si entendió bien a James, Victoria usó a Edward para dañarla. Porque ella lo amaba. Era cierto que de joven estaba enamorada de él, pero después aceptó que nada iba a pasar y lo trató sólo como amigos ¿por qué nadie lo noto? Y no sólo eso sino que Victoria conquistó a Edward porque… ¿Estaba enamorado de Bella? Pero si eso es completamente falso. Por Dios si hubiese sido así Bella se habría dado cuenta, se hubiesen querido, amado. Estaba más que dispuesta a estar con él, a tener una vida con él, además si hubiese estado enamorado de ella no se hubiese casado con Victoria ¿No es así?

Sus pies caminaron solos sin que los ordenara mientras estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos deprimentes y confusos. Cuando reaccionó estaba en la oficina de Edward frente a Irina

-Hola Irina – dijo con un tono bajo, casi tembloroso, dándose cuenta que su cuerpo tomó una decisión sin consultárselo a su cerebro y decidiendo por primera vez hacerle caso.

Irina frunció el ceño, tal vez por el estado en que se encontraba, pero no dijo nada – Buenos días Señorita Swan.

-¿Está Edward? – preguntó con el corazón en la boca.

-Si Señorita, en estos momentos se encuentra solo.

-Gracias – dijo a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta. Antes de entrar se volteó a la secretaria – Irina que nadie nos moleste.

-Por supuesto – contestó la secretaria con una pequeña reverencia.

Bella asintió y entró en la oficina cerrándola y apoyándose en la puerta. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio hablando por teléfono, por la forma en como su ceño se fruncía era importante. Ella se quedó observándolo y en ese momento en su cabeza retumbaban todo lo que le decía la gente.

"_Estas enamorada de él"_

"_Asúmelo"_

"_Espero que te des cuenta algún día"_

"_Tus ojos brillan cuando lo ves"_

Su corazón retumbó fuertemente al observarlo. Tanto daño que sufrió por culpa de ella, porque una víbora vio una forma de hacerle daño a través de él, porque pensaba que estaba enamorada de él. En ese momento su conciencia le gritó "¿_acaso no es todo cierto_?" Bella tembló y agradeció que no se haya dado cuenta todavía que estaba allí.

¿Por qué tardo tanto en darse cuenta?

¿En qué momento el amor que sentía se confundió con amistad y no se dio cuenta de la diferencia?

En ese instante lo entendió todo, a la vez que se mordía el labio fuertemente y sus ojos se aguaron, pero ella los cerró fuertemente para evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran. Por eso nunca se enamoró de nadie, no se sentía cómoda con ningún hombre, sólo permitía que él la tocara y sólo sus caricias la hacían sentirse viva, por eso no había estado con nadie nunca, no podía…

_Lo amaba…_

Toda su vida lo hizo. Siempre. Sólo lo bloqueo porque le hacía daño, porque él no la quería y a raíz de eso Victoria lo tomó, le arrebató lo que era suyo, porque ella siempre sintió que iba a ser suyo incluso cuando no lo tenía y esa es la razón por la que Victoria se lo quitó, sabía que la iba a herir…

_Y lo hizo… _solo que Bella lo bloqueó también hasta ese momento…

Miró a Edward y tembló al sentir como se le desgarraba el corazón por un momento al recordar de cómo él se enamoraba de Victoria. Nunca sufrió con alguna de las conquistas de turno de él porque sabía que iba a regresar a ella, que nadie era importante, pero con Victoria desde el principio supo que era diferente. Siempre sufrió al verlos juntos así ella no se percató de eso. Su cuerpo tembló al recordar como le decía palabras de amor y fidelidad a ella, a quien no tenía que hacerlo, cuando en verdad tenía que habérselas dicho a Bella. Él le pertenecía, ¿por qué él no se ha dado cuenta de eso? ¿Por qué se enamoro de ella?

"_Porqué así lo quiso Victoria" _le gritó su interior como explicación. Y ella lo permitió, no luchó por él, nunca lo hizo. Se conformó con ser la amiga, el alma gemela, la persona que estaba allí para él cuando lo necesitaba, porque no quería experimentar lo que sentía en ese momento, no quería sufrir ni perderlo, además que no deseaba sentir su rechazo. Pero al evitar eso tampoco se permitió intentar enamorarlo ¿Y qué gano con eso?... que ambos sufrieran…

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿Iba a volver a sentarse a ver como se lo vuelve a quitar, como lo vuelve a dañar, porque era una cobarde que temía al rechazo; o iba a luchar por él?, a hacer lo que tuvo que hacer desde el principio, reclamar lo que le pertenecía, hacerle ver a él que ella era suficiente, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Él levantó la mirada cerrando el teléfono y la vio extrañado. No era normal que fuera a su oficina y estaba segura que no parecía tranquila ni calmada.

Lo observó todavía parada sin poder moverse. Tenía el ceño fruncido preocupado por ella. Sintió como su corazón aceleraba y sonrió, ahora entendía por qué latía desbocado cuando lo veía. Su cuerpo le estaba gritando que lo amaba así su parte analítica se negara a aceptarlo; ese era el hombre que ella quería, deseaba y necesitaba. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no había nada que decidir, ya que desde que lo vio por primera vez lo había hecho.

_Estar con él toda la vida_, eso era lo primero que había pensado y tantos años después seguía siendo igual. Nada había cambiado, sólo que ahora no se iba a conformar a ser su amiga, lo quería todo…

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Edward intentando levantarse pero subió la mano para detenerlo. Se volvió a sentar, observándola fijamente

-¿Llamada importante? – preguntó en un hilo de voz y se cuestionó internamente en buscar un tema tan mundano cuando por dentro su corazón estaba revolucionado por una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida

Edward se dejó caer en la silla y miró un momento al cielo – Hay problemas en la sede de Chicago, voy a tener que viajar inmediatamente a resolverlo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

Él se encogió de hombros – No lo sé, espero que no muchos días, aunque creo que voy a tener que prescindir del Gerente y buscar a la persona que lo va a remplazar.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Seth me acaba de confirmar que hay problemas con la auditoria.

-¿Muy grave?

-Lo suficiente para perder mi confianza y su trabajo – respondió serio. Él era un excelente jefe, justo pero implacable cuando se incumplía una de sus normas, ella lo sabía, también era así, gracias a la crianza de su padre.

De pronto sintió el valor que se le había escapado unos minutos atrás. Se acercó a él lentamente hasta quedar frente a su asiento. La miró confundido y ella lo acarició en la mejilla suavemente. Sonrió levemente – Yo estoy bien – le susurró, contestándole la pregunta que le había hecho minutos atrás. Él asintió respirando aliviado, era claro que sabía que estaba divagando y le preocupaba que algo malo le estuviese pasando

Bella se sentó a horcajadas entre sus piernas y él la miró asombrado con los brazos todavía puestos en el antebrazo de la silla. Ella acarició primero sus cabellos bronces con sus manos, deleitándose con su suavidad mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. La veía hipnotizado, o así lo quería creer. Con su otra mano acariciaba su pecho encima de la camisa metiéndola entre su corbata. Respiró hondo al sentir sus músculos, su pecho, tanto que había fantaseado en su vida por tocarlo; besó su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y cuando llegó a su boca emitió un suspiro bajo, sabiendo que era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa para tocarlo, y callando la parte de su interior que le decía que iba a rechazarla.

Tomó primero su labio inferior entre los de ella, saboreándolo como siempre quiso hacerlo, mordiéndolo suavemente; jugo con sus labios, abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua, haciendo lo que tenía muchos años deseando hacer, besándolo profunda y calmadamente, distinto a todos los besos que habían tenido antes. Él la abrazaba fuertemente de su espalda, haciendo que sus pechos se unieran y en un momento subió sus manos a las mejillas de Bella acariciándola y acomodándola para hacer el beso más profundo y entregado.

Con ese beso le quería demostrar que lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo quería en su vida. Aunque sabía que no podía decirlo en voz alta ya que él se asustaría o tal vez hasta se negaría, se lo podía mostrar físicamente. Por primera vez en su vida podía revelar todo el cúmulo de emociones que sentía por él, porque ya era libre, porque ya les dio la bienvenida así en un futuro la destrocen.

_Porque había decidido luchar por él__._

Rompieron el beso cuando necesitaban oxigeno y quedaron con los ojos cerrados y las frentes unidas, respirando entrecortadamente, abrazados fuertemente, él por su espalda, ella en su cuello enredando las manos en su cabello.

-Ahora todo es distinto – susurró, más para ella que para él.

-Lo sé – respondió en regreso, haciendo que ella lo viera fijamente y sonriendo al notar los reflejos dorados en su mirada, aunque un segundo después él la volvió a jalar a su cuerpo para besarla nuevamente.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

NOTA: Este capitulo tiene música… lo se, nunca lo había hecho antes… vamos a ver como sale… les recomiendo que antes de empezar a leer carguen esta pagina http: / www . youtube. com / watch?v=I0I_GO9udgw (Ya saben quítenle los espacios) y cuando aparezca 1. pongan la canción… espero que les guste, yo me divertí mucho escribiendo eso…

* * *

Bella se bajó de la limosina un poco avergonzada. Nunca le habían gustado esos excesos de lujos y sinceramente hubiese preferido llegar a la casa de su padre con su propio vehiculo y en sus propias condiciones, pero… es el Baile Anual y siempre había sido un espectáculo, tenía que actuar según su papel.

La primera vez que organizaron ese baile ella tenía trece años, aunque no podía culpar exclusivamente a Lauren ya que Esme, la madre de Edward, tenía mucho que ver en su preparación.

Era una de las fiestas más importantes de la temporada. Un año se organizaba en la mansión de su padre y en el otro en la de los Cullen. Lo importante es que era la demostración de unión y poder de la familia para todos los miembros de la sociedad y compañeros de negocios de la localidad, e incluso de lugares mas lejanos. Por eso todos estaban invitados para celebrar y presumir, Bella estaba segura, del éxito de la empresa Swan & Cullen, aunque debajo de todo eso había otra intención, demostrar que los Cullen Swan seguían liderando y no había ningún tipo de conflicto en esa unión. Con eso ayudaba a que las acciones se incrementaran y ese año era particularmente importante ya que seis meses atrás hubo una ruptura en parte de esa unión, al hacerse efectivo el divorcio entre Victoria y Edward.

Respiro hondo mientras aceptaba la mano del conductor para bajar del aparatoso vehiculo y quedó deslumbrada al ver su casa. Sonrió como una niña y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada. Cada año Lauren y Esme demostraban sus dotes con ese evento y ese año no iba a ser distinto. La casa estaba iluminada con lámparas circulares de colores, y había flores delicadamente colocadas en toda la estancia, siempre iba a ser un misterio como las hacían florecer en esa época del año, una de sus presunciones era que se lo ordenaban, y nadie en su sano juicio osadía a no cumplir las ordenes de Lauren Swan… ni siquiera las flores.

Uno de los empleados la llevó a la parte de atrás de la mansión, obviamente sin conocer su parentesco con el dueño y que ella conocía esa casa como si fuera la palma de su mano. Se quedó de nuevo sin aliento al llegar al sitio. Las lámparas blancas colgaban de un soporte invisible que pareciera que fuera el mismo cielo el que las sostuviera, había una gran pista de baile y un pequeño escenario de madera blanca y mármol donde iba a tocar la banda. Estaban distribuidas por todo el sitio las mesas debidamente adornadas y por todas partes se veían los mesoneros, camareras y anfitriones pendientes de cada pequeña necesidad de cada uno de los invitados, de todas las quinientas personas que iban a ir esa noche… bueno… cuatrocientas noventa y nueve, ya que sabía que una no iba a poder asistir.

-Bella… - volteó y se encontró a Esme sonriendo. Cada año era la primera en llegar y junto con Lauren se fijaba de cada detalle para lograr la perfección del evento.

-Esme ¿cómo estas? – sonrió mientras se abrazaban amorosamente. Ella nunca necesito a una madre, pero si lo hubiese hecho estaba segura que la elegida sería Esme.

-Bien, ya todo está perfectamente organizado y está empezando a llegar la gente – Bella asintió observando los alrededores – y tú estás hermosa – anunció sonriendo.

Bella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio – Gracias tú también – aunque no pudo evitar que Esme la volteara para verla completamente.

Dos días atrás había ido de compras con Alice, quería verse hermosa para la fiesta, por muchas razones, siendo una de ella que volvería a ver a su hermanastra y necesitaba sentirse segura, aunque no sabe si logro su cometido con el vestido que Alice le hizo comprar. Era hermoso, pero llegaba a ser escandaloso, por lo menos para lo que ella acostumbraba usar, es negro y de talle alto en la parte de sus senos, pero la espalda estaba completamente descubierta y terminaba con un corte corazón en el final de la misma; además de una apertura en el frente hasta la mitad de sus piernas que si bien se disimulaba parada, cuando se sentaba o caminaba hacia que quedaran completamente al descubierto. Alice le había ordenado, no hay otra expresión para justificar lo que le dijo su amiga, usar una gargantilla con un pequeño diamante, pero en la parte de atrás el collar continuaba largo por toda su espalda hasta que en la mitad colgaba otro diamante, era exquisito pero bastante provocativo. El cabello que había pensado dejar suelto tuvo que colocarlo en un moño francés por "sugerencia" de Alice, porque según ella, le quitaba efecto al escote si lo tapaba con el cabello. Era lógico, aunque eso no evitaba que se sintiera completamente desnuda.

_Es una lástima_, pensó con pesar, que una de las personas por las que se vistió así no vaya a ir esa noche.

-Edward se va a volver loco cuando te vea…

Bella sonrió negando con su cabeza. Esme era una fiel seguidora del equipo "Edward esta enamorado de Bella", desde siempre, desde pequeños. Incluso sospecha que esa es una de las razones por las cuales nunca aceptó a Victoria, esa y que es una completa perra… como lo había demostrado con sus acciones posteriores.

-No va a venir… - Optó por no decir que no se iba a volver loco, era un reflejo siempre negar lo que Edward sentía, y tenia que llenarse de confianza, ya que su meta era conquistarlo o por lo menos eso era lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Aunque sin saber bien cómo y si iba a tener éxito en su propósito. Bella se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, aunque si la tuviera, se había ido desde el día que ella se dio cuenta que lo amaba con locura desde siempre y tenía toda la semana en Chicago. No sabía cuando iba a volver – Al parecer las cosas se han complicado…

Esme asintió preocupada – Primer año que se va a perder la fiesta – anunció consternada – no vamos a poder seguir la tradición… pero por lo menos no vera a Victoria…

Bella asintió, había pensado lo mismo - ¿Ya llegó? – preguntó observando los alrededores por si la veía.

-No, parece que no la conocieras, hará su entrada triunfal, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo…

-Esme…

-Lo siento Bella, sé que es tu hermana…

-No – dijo rápidamente mientras tomaba su mano – sabes que nunca la he considerado así, lo que te iba era a recordar que hay moros en la costa – sonrió mientras Esme asentía riendo y como si la hubiesen llamado Lauren apareció detrás de ella.

-Esme, Carlisle te esta buscando – Esme asintió y salió a buscar a su esposo – Bella…

-Lauren… - dijo sonriendo y empezando la primera batalla campal de la noche.

-Tanto tiempo… pensé que no ibas a venir… - dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Este es un evento Swan Cullen y yo soy una Swan – se encogió de hombros mientras la miraba desafiante – este es mi sitio.

-Cierto… pero como has rechazado todas las invitaciones que ha hecho tu padre, pensé que no vendrías el día de hoy.

-Estaba trabajando Lauren… alguien tiene que hacerlo – dijo sonriendo y disfruto ver como Lauren apretaba los labios. Sabía que Victoria era una buena para nada y no había trabajado un día en su vida.

-Oh bueno… algunas deben trabajar y otras nacen para hacer cosas más importantes…

-Como casarse y serle fiel a sus esposos – respondió Bella y se mordió el labio al haber hablado de más. Era muy pronto para haber usado esa carta y lo sabía.

Lauren levantó la barbilla, aunque se veía en su mirada que todavía le dolía ese tema en particular - ¿Y viniste sola Bella?

Bella sonrió levemente mientras la observaba. Era un golpe bajo del que ella estaba acostumbrada. Antes había sufrido por eso, hasta que maduro y ya no le molestaba las insinuaciones de su falta de pareja – Si Lauren, vine sola…

-Oh – dijo encogiéndose los hombros – estoy segura que pronto conseguirás a alguien digno de ti.

Bella la miró frunciendo un poco el ceño ¿digno de ella?, eso fue algo parecido a un halago ¿no es así? – Por supuesto – dijo descolocada.

Lauren sonrió un poco y la tomó del codo - ¿Qué te parece la decoración?

Bella la miró extrañada – Me gusta, cada año es mejor… no entiendo como lo haces, es simplemente asombroso…

Lauren sonrió complacida – Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Tengo que ir a recibir a los invitados, ¿quieres acompañarme Bella? Eres una Swan, tu sitio es al lado de tu padre.

Bella la miró unos segundos y asintió aceptando esa tregua particular con su madrastra, preguntándose si por fin Lauren vio como era su hija en la realidad y por eso se estaba comportando tan distinto con ella.

Llegó a que su padre y lo abrazó unos segundos mientras él le daba un beso en su frente – Estas hermosa hija – Bella sonrió asintiendo y empezó a recibir a los invitados

Cada vez que entraba un invitado se tensaba pensado que fuera Victoria y James. No quería verla y en parte agradecía que Edward no fuera ese día para encontrarla, o tal vez una parte de su corazón temía que él la volviera a ver y se arrodillara gritando que todavía la amaba y la necesitaba en su vida, dejando a Bella sola. Si, lo sabía, era una melodramática, pero toda esa situación solo hacía que su inseguridad se incrementara ya que aunque estaba segura de sus sentimientos no tenía ni idea de los de él.

Ese último día se besaron por mucho tiempo, pero ninguno dijo nada. Ella no podía hablar, si lo hacía lo único que iba a gritar era lo que en ninguna forma debía decir y él solo la observó fijamente unos minutos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Después como si hubiera despertado de una ensoñación, dijo que tenía que irse inmediatamente a Chicago, que Seth lo estaba esperando y salió de la oficina dejándola sola y preocupada, ya que aunque había dicho que iba a luchar por él la verdad no tenía ni idea como hacerlo.

En los días siguientes él la había llamado varias veces, habían hablado de negocios, ya que cuando estaba en otra dependencia ella se volvía la directora encargada de la oficina principal. También le preguntaba cómo estaba y qué había hecho en esos días, pero nunca le preguntó si lo extrañaba o alguna cosa intima, y así ella se muriera por preguntárselo se mordía la lengua para no hacerlo, ya que el tener conocimiento sobre sus sentimientos por él creaban una incertidumbre y un temor que no existía antes, o que tal vez si existía y por eso lo había bloqueado… sentía miedo que la rechazara.

No tenía idea como hacer para luchar por él. Primero porque nunca había conquistado un hombre, no sabía muy bien que hacer para lograr eso; además que el hombre en cuestión era su mejor amigo, estaba enamorado de su hermanastra, y si bien la deseaba, como ya ella lo había comprobado de una forma u otra, no había indicio que sintiera algo mas por ella que eso… de verdad la situación no era fácil.

Por eso se había embarcado en el mundo Alice y había dejado que la vistiera y maquillara haciéndola ver hermosa para él, así su orgullo y su parte feminista gritara que no debía usar esas artimañas para conquistar un hombre, lo había hecho y sin ningún resultado positivo ya que esa mañana le había llamado para informarle que no iba a poder acudir al baile. Suspiró resignada, tanto esfuerzo para nada.

-Bella… ¿podemos hablar? – Miró a su padre y asintió caminando aparte y dejando a Lauren, junto con Esme y Carlisle para seguir con los recibimientos.

-Dime papá.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo en Chicago?

Bella lo miró seria, cambiando sus pensamientos confusos y un poco deprimentes a su parte profesional – Al parecer los problemas de contabilidad son graves. Aro tenía meses descarrilando los activos para sus cuentas personales. Ángela tiene lista la demanda civil y ya hicieron la denuncia penal, el problema es que tuvo que actuar la fiscalía y están tratando de llegar a un acuerdo de devolución de los fondos porque si no Aro enfrentará cargos penales.

-¿Estás segura que Ángela Webber es capaz de manejar ese caso no deberías ir tú para Chicago?

La parte no sensata de Bella le había gritado esa opción, pero no por el bien de la empresa si no porque sería la oportunidad de estar con Edward en una locación distinta. Pero habían ganado las responsabilidades y el deber… como siempre – Claro que sí, yo la entrené y es la primera de su promoción de Harvard, además que hizo sus pasantías en la Fiscalía, estoy más que segura que ella solventara el problema de forma eficiente y rápida.

Charlie asintió sonriendo – Disculpa por preguntarte eso.

Bella lo miró confundida – Es tu empresa papá, tienes más que derecho para decirme eso y más.

-Lo sé, pero eres tú, eres más que capaz de resolver cualquier situación que se presente y confió completamente en Edward, así como lo hace su padre.

Bella asintió – Gracias papá.

-Bella no tienes idea de lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.

-Papá… - contestó avergonzada y estaba segura que completamente sonrojada, no le gustaba esos comentarios.

-Lo estoy, déjame disfrutar el hecho de tener una hija como tú.

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio y miró la estancia – Es por eso que Edward no vino a la fiesta… porque tenía que resolver los problemas en Chicago.

-¿No vino? – preguntó Charlie extrañado. Bella asintió – Y… ¿Quién es ese que va entrando?

Bella volteó para ver a quien se refería su padre y sonrió mientras lo veía saludar a sus padres sonriendo usando su esmoquin negro, con el cabello bronce revuelto, como siempre y viéndose devastadoramente guapo. Él levantó la mirada y la fijó donde estaba Charlie mientras se acercaba a saludarlo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron él dejo de caminar, como si se hubiese dado cuenta que era ella. Ambos parecían hipnotizados un momento, el corazón de Bella retumbó fuertemente, no se esperaba encontrarlo allí, empezó a caminar lentamente a donde se encontraba y él hizo lo mismo encontrándose a medio camino.

-Hola – dijo ella y casi se golpea mentalmente por balbucear un saludo y no poder decir nada más inteligente.

Él sonrió y bajó su mirada para observarla completamente, tomó su mano e hizo que diera una vuelta para detallarla minuciosamente. Ella se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y escuchó como él sostenía la respiración unos segundos, cuando volvió a verlo a los ojos la miraba de forma seria e intensa - ¿Alice? –sonrió y asintió mordiéndose en labio – Te ves perfecta –lo miró asombrada, era la primera vez que él la llamaba así, siempre le decía que se veía bien, linda, hermosa, pero nunca eso.

-Tu también…

-Hola Edward – lo saludó Charlie y Edward soltó su mano inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo estás Charlie?

-Preocupado por la situación en Chicago ¿ya todo está bajo control?

Edward frunció el ceño – No completamente, todavía estamos en negociaciones, Aro esta detenido provisionalmente, mañana continuaremos con el proceso.

-¿Es decir que solo estarás aquí hoy? – preguntó Bella asombrada.

Edward asintió – Solo estaré esta noche – lo dijo viéndola y ella se estremeció levemente – Mañana a primera hora partiré de nuevo a Chicago.

-¿Y por qué viniste hoy hijo? – le preguntó Charlie preocupado.

Edward sonrió – Creo que mi madre me mataría si no estoy aquí, además… hay que cumplir una tradición – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Bella y ella sonrió ampliamente, no se le había olvidado.

Charlie carraspeó avergonzado – Claro… la tradición… - movió la mano negando y quedó paralizado un segundo viendo la puerta. Bella siguió la mirada y no tardo en darse cuenta el por qué de la incomodidad de su padre, ya que en ese momento estaban haciendo su entrada triunfal Victoria y James.

James por lo menos tenía la decencia de notarse un poco avergonzado, aunque solo para las personas que lo conocían como era el caso de Bella, pero Victoria… se veía como una diosa con su vestido rojo escarlata ceñido al cuerpo, que por deber divino debería verse horrible por su color de cabello, pero sin embargo se veía completamente despampanante. Estaba con la barbilla alzada, sonriendo, diciéndole al mundo que pertenecía allí y que nadie la podía sacar.

Bella miró a Edward. No pudo evitarlo. Necesitaba saber cuál era su reacción al verla de nuevo. Él estaba impasible, observando la escena sin mover un músculo de su cara. Bella volteaba entre él y Victoria y no pudo evitar murmurar un hipócrita cuando saludó a los padres de Edward efusivamente antes de abrazar a su madre.

-Creo… - dijo su padre titubeante – que ahora podemos empezar la noche – Edward asintió y tomó la mano de Bella para seguir a su padre, haciendo un asentimiento a Carlisle y Esme para que los acompañara.

-¿Estas bien? – le susurró Bella acercándose a él.

Edward la miró y sonrió levemente - ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – ella asintió pensando en cien razones por las que no debería estarlo, pero se mordió la lengua para no hablar, no quería arruinar el momento.

Charlie tomó a la Lauren del brazo y Bella se asombró al ver que su madrastra fue incapaz de mirar a Edward. Esme le avisó a la banda para que empezara a tocar _The way you look tonight _era una canción romántica y fresa que a los padres de ambos le encantaban y desde que empezaron a celebrar la fiesta anualmente, la banda arrancaba con esa canción y con un baile entre los seis. Era la tradición.

Claro ese año las cosas iban a ser distintas. Edward iba a bailar con Victoria, con su esposa, la fiesta pasada fue el último baile entre Edward y Bella, por lo cual cuando se preparaban para bailar, no pudo evitar mirarlo preguntándose si él hubiese preferido que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas.

1.

Empezó la tonada y él tomo su mano entrando a la pista a su derecha estaban Carlisle y Esme y en la izquierda Charlie y Lauren. Bella volteó su cara para verlo - ¿Qué haces aquí?... en la mañana dijiste que se te iba a hacer imposible llegar a la fiesta… - él hizo que caminara como si estuviera mostrándola por la pista y luego la atrajo a su cuerpo colocando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, causando un estremecimiento en su espalda por el roce de piel con piel y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

-Tenía que realizar un baile – dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo de lado.

Ella lo miró embobada un segundo. Le dio gracias a Dios que él la tuviera sujeta firmemente y que la supiera llevar porque estaba segura que se hubiese caído si fuera con otro que estuviera bailando - ¿Hubieses preferido bailar con ella? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente mientras se dejaba llevar tranquilamente en sus brazos. Habían bailado tantas veces que él la llevaba sin ningún tipo de problema y sentía que estuviese volando más que bailando con alguien.

-No – contestó él rápidamente – estoy bailando con quien quiero bailar.

Bella asintió bajando la mirada y sujetando su hombro más fuerte – Yo también – dijo en un susurro, revelando una parte de ella aunque mínima y sin saber bien qué entendería él de eso. La apartó con un brazo y le dio una vuelta, haciéndola sonreír.

-Deberían prohibir ese vestido – oyó que susurraba mientras la atraía mas a su cuerpo y se entrecruzaba con su padre. Sonrió y le guiño el ojo, Bella gritó un ¡No te atrevas! mientras él la soltaba dando una vuelta y quedo bailando en los brazos de Carlisle a la vez que Esme bailaba con Edward.

Carlisle reía mientras ella lo agarraba más fuerte por el hombro – Detesto que hagan eso… - le recriminó Bella

El padre de Edward rió mas fuerte mientras le daba una vuelta por la pista – Ya deberías estar acostumbrada, todos los años lo hacemos.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y después asintió triste – Este año iba a ser distinto…

Él la miró un segundo y sonrió ampliamente – Menos mal que no fue así… – le dijo guiñando un ojo y Bella rió sin poder evitarlo. Después lo vio reprochándole un segundo antes que la enviara a los brazos de su padre

-¿Por qué tienen que hacer esto? – le preguntó Bella una vez que llegó a salvo a brazos de su progenitor y rodó los ojos cuando su padre le hizo dar varias vueltas sueltas sonrojándose porque sus piernas se mostraban completamente ya que la falda volaba con cada vuelta.

-Porque es divertido – dijo Charlie sonriendo cuando la tomó de la cintura de nuevo y la llevaba suavemente. Su padre era el que menos bailaba de los tres, aunque ese pequeño espectáculo que creaban cada año lo ayudaba a practicar – Además me da la oportunidad de lucir a mi bella hija, eso siempre es bueno – dijo riendo lo cual fue imitado por Bella quien negaba con la cabeza divertida y unos segundos después le dio una pequeña vuelta y la volvió a enviar a los brazos de Edward.

-Te tengo – le dijo él a la vez que la tiraba de espalda para que hiciera una pequeña pose, observándola con sus ojos brillantes, emocionado. Sabía cuando le gustaba hacer esas morisquetas.

-Te odio – le dijo sin poder evitarlo.

Él se carcajeó mientras la levantaba atrayéndola a su cuerpo - ¿Con quién hubieses bailado si yo no hubiese estado aquí?

Ella hizo como si se lo pensara un segundo mientras daba otra vuelta por el salón en sus brazos – Hace diez minutos vi un camarero guapo pasando por mi lado, le iba a hacer ojitos y prometerle una visita a mi apartamento luego… - le dijo coqueta sin poder evitarlo y él la vio con ojos sombríos por un segundo. Hecho que la asombro porque un segundo antes la veía alegre y feliz, después la atrajo más a él hasta que quedaran pegados, y bajando su cabeza le mordió una oreja.

-Eso duele – se quejó.

-Eso pretendía – dijo guiñando un ojo – Nadie entra en tu apartamento… sólo yo – le dijo como una orden y ella lo vio extrañada. Ese Edward posesivo nunca lo había experimentado antes.

Asintió lentamente mientras él la soltaba del agarre de la espalda, hacía que se apartara de él con la mano entrelazada y después la atraía a su cuerpo quedando ambos pegados de nuevo y mirándose a los ojos por unos segundos más de los necesarios. Hasta que los aplausos hicieron que volvieran al mundo real, se acomodaran y sonrieran al público haciendo una pequeña reverencia y las parejas empezaron a unirse a la pista para empezar la fiesta.

La banda siguió tocando y ella dio dos pasos para sentarse o hablar con sus amigos, como hacía cada año, pero Edward la tomó del brazo y la atrajo de nuevo a él – Todavía no he terminado contigo…

Bella sonrió y subió su mano al hombro lentamente rozando todo su brazo. Luego lo miró a los ojos y empezaron a bailar mientras él sonreía levemente y la atraía más a su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo estas? – le preguntó unos minutos después.

-Preocupado por la empresa – le contestó mirándola fijamente a los ojos – alegre por estar aquí con la familia, a ver que más… ah sí… - se acercó a su oído – Loco por el perfume que tienes puesto y ansioso por recorrer los misterios que oculta ese vestido… – se estremeció y lo miró fijamente para ver si era cierto lo que había escuchado. Él sonreía de medio lado y tenía una expresión picada que ella había aprendido a conocer bien

-Idiota – le susurró golpeándolo en el hombro

-Provocadora… – le susurró de vuelta apretándola más a su cuerpo y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, confundida y atareada por la actitud de él y por sus palabras.

Varias piezas después la dejó sentada en una mesa mientras buscaba que beber para ambos y ella vio como se acercaba James a su puesto. Miró a sus lados a ver si le seguía Victoria pero agradeció al cielo que venia solo.

-Hola hermosa – dijo sonriendo de lado y dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola caballero – dijo sarcásticamente a la vez que sonreía.

-Rompes mi corazón Bella… claro que lo soy…

Ella se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza - ¿cómo sigue tu juego de dominación?

-Sobre ruedas, al igual que el tuyo presumo…

-Yo no juego James… a ninguno de tus juegos.

Él se encogió de hombros – No fue lo que vi en la pista de baile, pero lo que sea que te ayude a dormir en las noches.

-Ya aburres James…

Él se rió fuertemente – La niña esta aprendiendo a ser mujer… estoy tan orgulloso, unos meses atrás no sabías diferenciar el sarcasmo de los comentarios benevolentes.

Bella rió divertida negando con la cabeza - ¿Te diviertes?

-No particularmente… no entiendo la agresividad de tu gente hacía mi persona.

Bella enarcó una ceja - ¿De verdad no lo entiendes? – él se encogió de hombros. Ella miró a su alrededor y vio a todos murmurando, estaba segura que el motivo de las conversaciones era que los dos estaban hablando tranquilamente. Se entristeció al instante, es cierto, era hasta violenta la conducta de la gente en contra de James. Se fijo en Victoria y la encontró en una esquina hablando tranquilamente con un grupo de personas, no hay nadie que venda la imagen de pobre e inocente como ella así que obviamente el culpable siempre iba a ser él – Tienes razón – asintió unos minutos después – Yo tampoco lo entiendo…

Le sonrió unos segundos – Si… sabes Bella, si yo no apreciara gratamente a la diosa de tu hermana – dijo ampliando su sonrisa – y tú no amaras al imberbe de su ex esposo, tú y yo… resultaríamos ser una muy buena pareja – le sonrió coquetamente levantando sus cejas sugestivamente – somos… casi compatible.

Negó la cabeza divertida – Ni en el mejor de tus sueños Salvatore.

Él le guiñó el ojo – O en el mejor de los tuyos Swan… además recuerda que una vez te tuve… y pude haber hecho todo lo que quería contigo…

-¿Estas seguro de eso?...

-Totalmente – dijo aunque con la expresión en su mirada era obvio que no lo estaba.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí Salvatore? – Bella levantó la mirada y encontró a un Edward completamente furioso. Nunca lo había visto así, respiraba entrecortadamente y abría y cerraba los puños de sus brazos como si fuera un puma apunto de saltar en contra de su presa. James sonrió cínicamente y se levantó para estar frente a él, ella vio a los alrededores y respirando aliviada se dio cuenta que su padre había empezado con los discursos así que nadie les estaba prestando atención.

Se levantó y se colocó frente a ellos dos – Edward…

-Escúchame bastardo – dijo Edward acercándose mas a él – aléjate de Bella, no te quiero ni a un kilómetro cerca de ella, ¿entiendes?

-¿Y qué pasa si me acerco? – le preguntó desafiante aunque sin romper su sonrisa burlona.

-James… - advirtió acercándose a él y cuando iba a tocar su saco para que se callara, Edward la tomó por su antebrazo suave pero firmemente y la atrajo a su cuerpo alejándola de James.

-Te mato – le dijo en un tono tranquilo, calmado pero tan mortal, que ella no pudo evitar mirarlo a la cara asombrada por sus palabras para reafirmar si quien las había emitido era en verdad el hombre de su vida. La mirada de él se había endurecido, era como si el verde se hubiese congelado hasta convertirse en hielo.

James sonrió y Bella casi lo golpea por ser tan imprudente, pero él no conocía a Edward, no entendía que era en serio lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque ella tampoco entienda porque había emitido esa amenaza – No te parece extraño Edward que yo me haya ido con el que declaraste el amor de tu vida, tu mujer, tu esposa, la futura madre de tus hijos y tú no me hayas buscado, amenazado, golpeado, incluso insultado, ni siquiera el día de hoy, que es el día que nos volvemos a ver después de tanto tiempo me has dirigido ni una mala mirada, y me acercó a tu amiga simplemente para hablar y me amenazas de muerte… a mi si me lo parece… - terminó sonriendo divertido

-Le hiciste daño meses atrás y no permitiré que se lo vuelvas a hacer – le dijo completamente serio y Bella suspiró resignada. Por un momento se ilusiono de la razón de su arranque fueran celos, pero de nuevo se dio cuenta que no era así, solo la estaba protegiendo.

-¿Estás seguro que esa es la única razón? – preguntó James enarcando una ceja. Ella sintió más que vio como Edward se tensaba e iba a interceder pero lo que iba a decir le quedo en su garganta cuando llegó la culpable de todos los males de ese grupo.

-Edward… - dijo con su voz inocente y provocativa mirándolo fijamente con expresión culpable. Bella entrecerró los ojos, era tan cínica que daban ganas de llorar – Bella ¿cómo estas hermana? Tenía muchas ganas de verte pero lamentablemente nuestros horarios no han coincidido.

Bella asintió sintiendo como el agarre de Edward se apretaba en su antebrazo. Lo miró un momento y vio como él observaba fijamente a James, vio a James y la observaba a ella, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron James fijó su mirada en Victoria sonriendo y la tomó de la cintura – Claro – contestó confundida y respirando hondo para calmarse por los eventos pasados – he estado muy ocupada Victoria, trabajando – observó como ella le sonreía pero su mirada era divertida, distinto a la pose preocupada que quería hacer ver.

-Por supuesto Bella, tú siempre tan preocupada por los negocios - fijó su atención en Edward y Bella se estremeció por miedo. No sabía por qué lo sentía, y su parte racional le gritaba que no tenía nada que temer, pero la parte irracional, la que sabía lo que Edward sentía por ella le enviaba señales de peligro y auxilio y le imploraban que lo separada de ella rápidamente – Edward… ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

Edward se tensó aún más y la observó fijamente – No creo que este sea el momento y el lugar para una conversación Victoria – dijo señalando los invitados y el sitio. Si bien la mayoría de las personas estaban viendo a sus padres había algunos que los veían fijamente a ellos, buscando enterarse de el chisme del año.

Victoria apretó las manos en puño y los labios – Solo unos minutos Edward… por favor - Bella los miró a ambos y observó a James pidiendo auxilio, consejo, directriz, pero él solo los miraba fijamente, tal vez sintiéndose tan impotente como Bella, quizás resignado como ella debería de estarlo – James… - continuó Victoria mientras lo acariciaba en la mejilla – mamá te estaba buscando ¿puedes ir a hablar con ella? – _de sutil no tiene nada_, pensó Bella y se imaginó que James pensó lo mismo aunque un segundo después asintió. Se acercó a ella, dándole un beso rápido en los labios, marcando su posesión, solo deseaba que Edward no se viera tentado a revocarla, y retirándose del sitió los dejó a los tres solos, en una especie de pequeño triangulo – Edward… - volvió a pedir Victoria acercándose a él.

-Lo que tengas que decir lo puedes decir frente de mi – dijo Bella de repente, sintiéndose frustrada y rabiosa por el juego que sentía que Victoria seguía y porque ellos se dejaban manejar a su antojo - ¿acaso no fui yo la culpable de tu ruptura con él? ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste? – de pronto sintió que era Edward quien la detenía para no saltarle encima como tenía ganas de hacer desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Victoria la vio completamente furiosa por un segundo antes de borrarlo y cambiarlo por su expresión inocente de siempre – Por supuesto… aunque no sabía que Edward necesitara protector de mí, de su esposa.

-Ex esposa – dijo Edward hablando por primera vez desde que se fue James – di lo que quieras decir Victoria, te escucho.

Ella asintió mirándolo a ambos por unos segundos y sonriendo como si entendiera algo. Bella maldijo por lo bajo y las advertencias de James retumbaron en su interior pero las alejó inmediatamente. No iba a sentir miedo por una estupida chiquilla caprichosa – Solo quería disculparme por haberte dejado esa carta, fue un error, me sentía tan confundida y tenía miedo de cómo podrías actuar si te decía mis preocupaciones frente a frente.

Bella casi la ovaciono, era asombroso como culpaba a todo el mundo en vez de a ella. Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no botar los insultos que querían salir a la superficie en contra de esa arpía. Vio a Edward y lo descolocado que quedó con ese comentario, era inteligente no tenía duda, Bella no podría ser así nunca.

-Jamás hubiese actuado de forma agresiva Victoria, me conoces, debiste hablar conmigo, pero ya no sabremos que hubiese pasado si lo hubieses hecho así…

Victoria asintió con una perfecta sonrisa triste que no podía saber si era verdadera o no, así que apostaba que lo era, debía brindar el beneficio de la duda – Perdóname Edward… por todo – él asintió sin decir palabra y ella se retiro con tal expresión triste que Bella se imagino que cumplió el cometido buscado…la pregunta era ¿cuál es su cometido?

Ella volteó quedando frente a él y acarició su mejilla - ¿Estás bien? - él solo asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Edward y Bella – los interrumpió Esme – Vengan por favor, los necesitamos.

Ambos asintieron y se fueron detrás de Esme. Esa más que una fiesta social era un acto de negocios, tenían que hacer pequeños discursos, y entrevistarse con distintos sujetos del entorno, Bella se golpeó mentalmente, se había olvidado de esa parte de la velada.

.

.

.

Varias horas después Bella se sentó en la primera silla que encontró sintiéndose completamente exhausta. Edward se sentó a su lado divertido – Le falta práctica Señorita Swan.

Rió divertida – Gracias por rescatarme… si escuchaba a Marco contar la historia sobre el barco fantasma de nuevo iba a gritar… lo juro.

Edward se carcajeó dejándose caer en la silla - ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que la escuchamos?

-Hace ocho años atrás… y todos los años consiguientes…

-Todo empezó una noche de invierno… me encontraba de paseo en mi barco con mi "amigo" Caius, cuando de repente…

-No Edward… por favor… sino quería que la contara Marcos… menos quiero escucharla de ti – terminó carcajeándose.

Él se acercó más a su oído – Vi un pequeño barco con la vela negra rota y con una marca de calavera… - continuó riéndose ignorando la petición de Bella.

-No… - dijo tapándose los oídos y alejándose aunque él la encerró en sus brazos y la atrajo para que lo escuchara.

-Te lo juro… sobrepaso mi barco y sentí frío, mucho frío.

Bella se rió fuertemente y se tapó la boca cuando dos invitados, de los pocos que ya quedaban, los vieron extrañados – Claro… fue el barco fantasma… y no el hecho de dormirse en la proa desnudo con su buen amigo…

-¡¿Qué? – Preguntó volteándola para mirarla de frente - ¿Quién te contó eso?

Bella sonrió y se encogió de hombros – Un pajarito por allí.

-Por fin descubrimos el misterio del barco fantasma… ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-Hace diez meses, más o menos…

-¿Y dónde demonios estaba yo?

Bella sonrió triste y acarició su mejilla – Con Victoria.

Él asintió dejando de sonreír un poco – Tienes que ponerme al día Bella Swan… o si no te castigare –rió divertida mientras asentía - ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Bella asintió abriendo los ojos ampliamente – Desde hace varias horas… déjame ir al tocador y nos vamos… - él asintió sonriendo y se relajó en la silla dispuesto a esperarla.

Bella entró a la casa todavía sonriendo y llegó al baño más cercano. Se arregló un poco, cuando abrió la puerta para ir al lado de Edward se encontró en el otro lado a Victoria con los brazos entrecruzados. Al verla salir la empujó adentro del baño y trancó la puerta. Bella la observaba confundida.

-Hermana… es hora que hablemos ¿no lo crees? – le dijo Victoria sonriendo cínicamente.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella se paró derecha y colocó las manos en sus caderas a la vez que la observaba. Le dio gracias a Dios por ver a Victoria por fin como lo que era, sin la expresión culpable o inocente, sino cínica y malintencionada como siempre había sido con ella.

-Hermanastra… le doy gracias a Dios por no compartir el mismo tipo sanguíneo.

Victoria rió entre dientes a la vez que la observaba fijamente - ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Bella? – le preguntó tranquilamente. Bella la miró sin decir nada y se encogió de hombro – contéstame.

-Lo haré cuando preguntes algo con sentido… no sé de qué me hablas.

-Ah mosquita muerta, claro que sabes de que te hablo, ¿Qué estas haciendo con mi esposo?, te has portado muy mal Bella…

Entrecerró los ojos y se enderezó más, ya que si bien no llegaban a mirarse frente a frente porque era mas baja de estatura que Victoria y le llegaba justo debajo de la barbilla se quería imponer y que se diera cuenta que no le tenía miedo – Ex esposo, ¿o él mismo no te aclaro ese punto?

Victoria sonrió indolentemente - ¿Acaso tenemos que volver a jugar este juego Bella?... ¿no has aprendido nada?

-Nada de lo que tú me enseñes lo aprenderé nunca Victoria… eso tenlo por seguro.

Victoria enarcó una ceja – Pues aprende niña, que no te voy a durar toda la vida. Edward es mío, si yo hablo él estará a mi lado – dijo sonriendo – tú no tienes nada que hacer en esta historia.

Bella se enfureció y se acercó a ella – Déjalo en paz ¿acaso no tuviste suficiente? ¿Todavía quieres hacerlo sufrir más?

-Eso lo voy a decidir yo… no tú…

-No te mereces a nadie Victoria, James es mucho hombre para ti… lo que te mereces es…- se calló abruptamente, antes de hablar de más o decir cosas que se pueda arrepentir.

-¿Qué es lo que me merezco Bella? – le dijo acercándose a ella.

Lo que se merecía era que un camión le pasara por encima, y con preferencia le impregnará de desperdicios tóxicos para que no quede restos de ella. Se avergonzó de si misma por pensar eso… maldición, Rosalie iba a estar emocionada cuando le contará que sus deseos sádicos eran secundados por ella, y al parecer de forma más potente – Te mereces quedarte sola y que todos vean en realidad lo que eres y no la mujer inocente que buscas desesperadamente venderle a los demás… - le dijo unos segundos después y tembló al escuchar las carcajadas de Victoria.

-Eres una estúpida Bella…

-No me conoces Victoria – le dijo acercándose a ella – no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer para proteger lo que me importa, aléjate de nosotros…

Victoria sonrió mientras la miraba fijamente – Tú eres la que tienes que alejarte de lo que es mío Bella, ¿hasta cuando no lo vas a entender?

Bella se acercó a ella y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que le volteó la cara. Victoria la miró sorprendida a la vez que se tomaba la mejilla con una mano – Eso es por lo que hiciste hace seis meses – y le dio otra cachetada en la otra mejilla temblando de la rabia – Y eso es por hacerme parecer culpable de tus actos… perra egoísta.

Victoria quedó asombrada por un segundo al igual que Bella, nunca había realizado un acto de violencia en su vida. Luego la tomó fuertemente del antebrazo - ¿Cómo se te ocurre golpearme? – le preguntó completamente furiosa.

Bella la vio en shock por un segundo pero después cambio a una postura desafiante. No podía mostrarse intimidara por ella, se sacudió fuertemente e hizo que Victoria la soltara de su agarre – Desaparece de mi vida Victoria.

Ambas se miraban rabiosas. Era la primera vez que tenían un enfrentamiento de ese tipo, cuando era adolescente Bella siempre evitó los conflictos y cada vez que había una posibilidad de discusión entre ellas se alejaba; pero ya creció y tiene mas que razones para pelear. Victoria le iba a contestar o tal vez golpearla por la expresión que tenía en su rostro, pero en ese momento abrieron la puerta y ambas voltearon la cara para ver quien osaba a interrumpirlas.

-¿Victoria? Ah aquí estas… - Bella observó a Lauren, las miraba interrogantemente y estaba más pálida de lo normal – James te esta buscando.

Victoria asintió, miró fijamente a Bella hasta que ella le correspondió – Esto no ha acabado…

-No puedo esperar… - contestó Bella temblando de la rabia, sorpresa e impotencia. Victoria salió del baño pasándole por un lado a Lauren y Bella apoyo las manos y su cuerpo en el lavamanos, respirando hondo.

-Bella… - Lauren se acercó hasta quedar detrás de su cuerpo. Bella levantó la cara para verla por el espejo - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada Lauren, solo tuvimos un pequeño malentendido…

Lauren asintió – Ustedes nunca se llevaron bien, sé que parte de la culpa de eso es mía…

Bella negó rápidamente, aunque sabía que tenía razón – No tenemos personalidades compatibles Lauren, eso es todo – ella es una malcriada que quiere hacer daño a todo el mundo y Bella era incapaz de si quiera pensar en hacer algo parecido a eso.

Lauren sonrió levemente – Edward te esta esperando.

Asintió calmándose – Ya pronto me iré, te quedó perfecta la fiesta Lauren, como siempre…

Lauren sonrió complacida – Gracias… y tú te ves hermosa en ese vestido – Bella sonrió agradecida, y deseando que esa tregua que se había declarado entre ambas durara por mucho tiempo – Bella… - le agarró el brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo – Lucha por lo que quieres… - abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la observó extrañada, pero Lauren solo sonrió, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación dejándola temblando pero ya no de rabia, si no de asombro y de miedo.

Se quedo unos minutos en el baño tranquilizándose. Victoria no se iba a quedar tranquila, si algo hizo fue enfurecerla mas… maldición, ¿dónde está el control del que tanto presume cuando más lo necesitaba? Es que no pudo aguantar, todavía no puede creer que exista alguien tan cínico y egoísta, inclusive le admitió que lo único que quería era hacerle daño a Edward ¿qué clase de persona es capaz de eso?

Cerró los ojos alejando la última media hora de su vida. Sabía que él solo estaría esa noche allí y después se iría a Chicago por quien sabe cuantos días; quería estar con él y no lo iba a lograr si permitía que la nube negra llamada Victoria invadiera su vida, ella solo quería arruinarle la velada, por eso hizo lo posible para molestarla, y aunque debe admitir que lo hizo, Bella iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para olvidarlo y disfrutar el resto de la noche y lo que sea que vaya a suceder.

Salió del baño diez minutos después completamente calmada. Entró al patio a buscar a Edward y lo encontró sentado en el mismo puesto donde lo dejo ya casi una hora atrás, hablando animadamente con sus padres. Ella se acercó lentamente a ellos, mirando a los lados por si veía a Victoria cerca, suspirando aliviada al darse cuenta que no estaba por allí.

-Bella – dijo Esme cuando llegó abrazándola – que bueno que llegaste… te tardaste mucho en el tocador.

Bella sonrió avergonzada, evitando ver a Edward – Ya sabes como somos las mujeres…

-Eso fue lo que le dije a Edward cuando estaba a punto de salir a buscarte…

Bella sonrió y lo miró extrañada pero él solo se encogió de hombros – Es hora que nos vayamos – le dijo levantándose de la silla – Te llamo mañana papá y mamá, la semana que viene vendré a comer.

-Trae a Bella – dijo Carlisle – sabes que siempre es un placer tenerla en casa – Bella sonrió mientras los abrazaba de despedida y le prometía que iría.

Salieron de la casa y Edward le tomó la mano posesivamente mientras caminaban a la limosina. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni siquiera en el transcurso a casa, la ventanilla del conductor estaba abierta así que tampoco le parecía idóneo. Pero era algo más. Desde que él le tomo la mano era como si el ambiente se hubiese llenado de electricidad, como si las palabras estuvieran de más. Pasaron todo el trayecto mirando a la ventanilla o a ellos mismos, algunas veces él apretaba un poco su mano y ella sonreía bajando su mirada.

.

.

.

Llegaron al apartamento unos minutos después. Entraron al edificio y en el transcurso del ascensor se observaron, sin desviar ninguno la mirada, todavía con una mano entrelazada.

Él abrió la puerta del apartamento y ella entró sintiéndose confusa, sin saber bien qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora y qué iba a pasar, ya que nunca había vivido lo que acababa de pasar en esos minutos. Se quedo en mitad de la sala de espaldas a Edward, escuchó como él trancaba la puerta y lo sintió acercarse. Cuando llegó a su espalda, él acarició con su nariz su cuello y su hombro derecho, hizo que se volteara y tomó su barbilla para que levantara la cabeza y lo mirara.

Ella lo observó unos segundos, sus ojos, su sonrisa, necesitaba acercarse a él y besarlo, lo deseaba más que deseaba respirar, desde mucho tiempo atrás. Se acercó a él y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos haciendo que bajara un poco hacía ella, mientras se colocaba de puntillas y unía sus labios.

Gimió al sentir sus labios unidos a los de ella, y bajo las manos para acariciar su pecho mientras jugaba con sus labios. Él coloco sus manos en la cadera atrayéndola más a su cuerpo y luego las movió para acariciar su trasero apretándolo un poco, haciendo que lo dejara de besar asombrada tanto por sentirlo completamente despierto contra su abdomen y por el estremecimiento que sintió cuando el apretó sus glúteos.

Ella lo miró y él sonrió de lado – Había querido hacer eso desde que te vi por primera vez hablando con Charlie – luego bajó la cabeza y tomó sus labios antes que contestara con un aire indignado completamente fingido. Él mordió levemente su labio inferior, hizo que abriera su boca e introdujo su lengua dentro de su cavidad, jugando y explorando dentro de ella, haciendo que emitiera suspiros de placer. Le encantaba besarlo, sus labios, la forma perfecta de su pericia que la volvía loca simplemente con rozar su boca con la suya, a la vez que él subía las manos y la hacía temblar de anticipación por acariciar su espalda desnuda.

Abandonó sus labios varios minutos después dejándolos un poco hinchados y enrojecidos. Empezó a repartir pequeños besos en su mejilla y cuello, Bella cerró los ojos y acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente sintiendo como él se estremecía también con su toque. Edward subió la cabeza y la observó unos segundos, haciendo que temblara mientras lo miraba, ¿Qué tiene él que nada más con observarla era suficiente para volverla loca? - ¿Quieres que te haga el amor Bella? – le preguntó unos segundos después. Ella quedó por un segundo impactada por su pregunta, pensaba que era obvio la respuesta, pero con eso él estaba cumpliendo su promesa que le hizo en la empresa, la de no volverse a imponer sin respetar sus deseos.

-Si Edward – se escuchó responder en voz ronca y su corazón bombeo fuertemente a la vez que observaba como sonreía y se acercaba para besarla de nuevo.

Cuando rompió el beso sintió como la tomaba por la cintura y emitió un fuerte grito cuando la cargó y colocó sobre su hombro. Ella le dio varios golpes en su espalda y se cayeron sus zapatos en el forcejeo – ¡Estás actuando como un verdadero cavernícola Edward! – le gritó a la vez que lo seguía golpeando mientras él caminaba a la habitación.

-Lo sé – contestó tranquilamente – no entiendo por qué tu haces crecer esos instintos en mí - la bajó suavemente en la mitad de su habitación, mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados negando con la cabeza. Pero toda su expresión molesta se fue cuando lo vio sonriéndole ampliamente.

Él la rodeó quedando en su espalda y besando su hombro suavemente soltó el broche de la gargantilla dejándola sobre la peinadora. Empezó a quitar una a una las horquetillas que sostenían su peinado hasta que Bella sintió caer su cabello por la espalda. Introdujo su mano dentro de su cabellera y ella cerró los ojos a la vez que se dejaba caer en su pecho sintiendo como acariciaba su frente hasta bajar al lóbulo de su oreja con su nariz y lo mordisqueo haciendo que respirara entrecortadamente y se pegara más a su cuerpo mientras acariciaba sus piernas con sus manos en movimientos circulares.

Bella se volteó y quedo frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos le quitó el saco, dejándolo caer al suelo, mientras él sonreía de medio lado, mirándola con sus ojos verdes brillantes. Ella sonrió al empezar a detallar los reflejos dorados de su mirada que solo aparecían cuando estaban en esos momentos. Le soltó la pajarita y la faja negra del esmoquin, que acompañaron el mismo destino del saco; respiró hondo dándose valor, lo cual era ilógico ya que había estado con él en dos oportunidades anteriores, pero era la primera vez que estaban lejos de la influencia del alcohol o de noticias desagradables. Fue desabrochando botón por botón la camisa blanca, la sacó del pantalón y se la quitó rozando su abdomen, pecho y brazos en el proceso. Empezó a besar su cuello, sus hombros, mientras acariciaba su pecho en movimientos circulares y bajaba a su abdomen. Dios… le encantaba su cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar eso en ningún momento, por un segundo le asombró estar allí en esa situación con él, reconociendo su cuerpo a la vez que lo sentía respirar más aceleradamente y la acariciaba la espalda suavemente.

Él la atrajo hacia sus labios para besarla de nuevo a la vez que empezó a bajar su vestido. Bella tembló un poco cuando sintió el traje en sus piernas y cerró los ojos un segundo mientras él daba un paso atrás y la observaba. Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó un leve gemido de su parte y lo observó comiéndosela con la mirada. Se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente matando el instinto de tapar sus senos que estaban completamente descubiertos, ya que nada más tenia puesta unas bragas negras.

Edward le tomó su cabeza entre las manos haciendo que lo mirada y la besó de nuevo, apasionadamente, haciendo que olvidada todas sus inhibiciones y temores. Ella tomó sus antebrazos para mantener el equilibrio y él empezó a caminar hacia delante haciendo que lo siguiera hasta que golpeó una superficie blanda, entendió que la había llevado a la cama y la dejó caer en ella. La castaña respiró hondo a la vez que sentía las manos de él bajar lentamente la última parte de su vestuario y quitársela suavemente; luego observó cómo se levantaba de la cama y terminaba de desvestirse sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo segundo.

Dejó de respirar cuando lo vio parado en toda su gloriosa desnudez. Era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, sí… estaba enamorada, cualquier duda que tuviera al respecto se disipo al sentir como su corazón latía únicamente por observarlo.

Él se acostó a su lado y empezó a besar su cuello. Bella cerró los ojos y se arqueó cuando sintió que repartía besos hasta llegar a sus senos, los tocó, rozó con sus labios y ella sonrió dándose cuenta que le encantaba que le hicieran eso, se sentía maravilloso. Comenzó a respirar artificialmente cuando él le empezó a mordisquear una de sus aureolas antes de introducirla de nuevo en su boca, ella emitió un pequeño grito y jaló su cabello. No podía quedarse quieta, se revolvía debajo de él, lo agarraba, lo tocaba, cerraba los ojos y tiraba su cabeza para atrás y lo sintió reírse como si supiera lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Él abandonó sus senos, después de darle un trato preferencial y casi reverencial a cada uno y empezó a besar su estomago, ombligo, hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella. Bella lo observó mientras levantaba una de sus piernas y empezaba a besar la planta de su pie. Ella se carcajeó y trató de que la soltara pero no pudo.

-Me haces cosquillas – le dijo entre risas y trató de que le devolviera su pie pero él negó con la cabeza a la vez que reía divertido y empezaba a besar cada uno de sus dedos. Ella cerró los ojos ya que en ese momento todo dejo de ser gracioso, sobre todo por la forma en como la acariciaba a la vez que su boca subía por su pantorrilla y muslos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos respirando entrecortadamente a la vez que él acomodaba sus muslos. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, y se mordió el labio en la expectativa, nunca le habían hecho algo así y sinceramente se moría de curiosidad. Tembló cuando lo sintió besar sus muslos internos y cuando llegó a su objetivo Bella cerró los ojos y apretó las sabanas con sus manos. Jamás había sentido algo parecido, con cada toque, roce de su boca allí sentía que se iba a deshacer de placer y que el cosquilleo en su vientre se hacía mayor hasta que percibió como si algo explotara dentro de ella y gritó arqueándose completamente y arrugando la sabana.

Él subió por su cuerpo besando de nuevo el camino anteriormente recorrido y la besó suavemente hasta que ella poco a poco se recuperó de su letargo. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente mientras hacía que Edward se acostara y ella se colocó de medio lado apoyándose en un codo y lo observaba.

-Eres tan hermoso… - le dijo a la vez que lo acariciaba.

-No más que tú – respondió viéndola fijamente y ella sonrió mirándolo por unos segundos. Esa si era una admisión que le gustaba y era la primera que tenía con respecto a ella.

Bella empezó a besar su cuello, sus hombros, pecho, sonreía cuando lo sentía estremecerse y respirar mas agitado. Cuando llegó a su masculinidad la recorrió primero con un dedo sintiendo su suavidad y fuerza a la vez que lo veía temblar, la tomó con la mano y lo escuchó jadear un poco, respiro hondo e hizo lo que quiso hacer la primera vez y no pudo, tomarla en su boca, y probarlo como él la había probado a ella minutos atrás, sintiéndose fascinada por el acto en si y por las respuestas de él. Poco tiempo después la jaló a su cuerpo montándola encima de su cuerpo, quedando ella a horcajadas de su cuerpo y estremeciéndose ambos por rozarse en sus partes intimas. Edward acaricio su cabello y colocó una mano en su nuca atrayéndola a su boca y la besó largamente a la vez que la acariciaba, cuando rompió el beso unió sus frentes y se introdujo en ella.

Ambos gritaron y cerraron los ojos. Bella tomó sus hombros mientras él la tomaba de sus caderas y empezó a moverla lentamente después de que se adecuó a la intromisión, él le pauto el ritmo y ella levantó la cabeza, arqueándose y con eso sintiéndolo completamente mientras lo seguía.

Varios minutos después él se sentó sin parar sus movimientos y la besó desesperado a la vez que la volteaba y la acostaba en la cama quedando encima de su cuerpo y haciendo que enrollada las piernas en sus caderas. Bella besaba sus hombros y estaba abrazada a su espalda, rozándola y acariciándola.

-Mírame Bella - le ordenó Edward a la vez que entraba más profundamente en ella.

Bella había cerrado los ojos y su cabeza estaba completamente para atrás mordiéndose el labio fuertemente para no gritar aunque pequeños gemidos escapaban de su garganta sin poder evitarlo.

Edward tomó su cabeza y la bajó para que quedara a altura de su cara. Junto sus frentes un segundo - Abre los ojos - le ordenó en un susurro entrecortado a la vez que tomaba su cabello y lo encerraba en un puño para que no se moviera y se movía circularmente entrando más y más en ella.

Bella abrió los ojos al fin mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y lo tomaba fuertemente de su espalda queriéndolo tener más cerca.

Sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas brillantes y la quemaban como si fueran fuego puro. Ella gritó en un momento por la intensidad de esa mirada y cerró sus ojos por un segundo para controlar sus sentimientos y tratar de controlarse ella misma, aunque en ese momento debajo de él, sintiéndolo de la forma más intima que lo pueda sentir en su vida, con la conexión que esta allí entre ellos y que se evidenciaba con su mirada era completamente imposible hacerlo. Sólo podía entregarse completamente.

Él apretó el agarre de su cabello haciendo que se arqueara más como castigo al haber cerrado sus ojos y los abrió inmediatamente - Eres mía - le dijo con un tono que no llevara ningún tipo de duda. Mientras la apretaba más a su cuerpo juntaba sus labios en un beso feroz y apasionado que solo duro unos pocos segundos e invadía su cuerpo más rápido y fuertemente.

Bella sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho, su respiración era errática y no podía tener muchos pensamientos coherentes. Sólo uno retumbaba a su interior a la vez que le respondía el beso con la misma pasión que él le exigía y le enterraba las uñas en su espalda... era de él, era cierto, completamente, toda su vida lo amó, él era el único hombre en su vida, siempre fue así...

-Dilo Bella... - ordenó él entre susurros y gemidos guturales a la vez que la tomaba más fuertemente de su cabello - Dilo...

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿qué quería que dijera? ¿Qué lo amaba? ¿Qué su corazón siempre fue de él y ella de imbécil no se daba cuenta? Dejo de pensar y emitió un grito sin poder evitarlo cuando un nuevo movimiento de él le quito el aliento. Un movimiento más fuerte que el anterior y que cree que llego hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

-Dilo - le exigió a la vez que tomaba su cuello lo besaba fuertemente y lo mordía de nuevo como la vez que la tomó en su oficina, un signo de posesión entendió al fin, haciendo que ella gritara de dolor y placer.

-Soy tuya - gimió ella abrazándolo más fuerte, cerrando los ojos y subiendo la cabeza para poder conseguir algún tipo de aire - Siempre – susurró. Era la verdad y no podía callarla, siempre fue de él, por eso las caricias y toques de otros hombres no la atraían, no le gustaban, solo el hombre que literalmente le estaba robando parte de su alma en ese momento, tratando de poseerla completamente podía tocarla y hacer que se derritiera.

Edward dejó su cuello y la tomó de la cara a la vez que acrecentaba sus movimientos y apoyándose en su frente cerró los ojos un segundo arrugando la cara y emitiendo sonidos guturales por la fuerza e intensidad con la que la estaba tomando.

Bella cerró los ojos y lo atrajo más a su ser buscando sus labios para besarlo con desesperación.

Dejó de besarlo cuando empezó a sentir que iba a llegar a su culminación completa. Lo soltó y agarró las sabanas en formas de puño. Él abrió los ojos y sus reflejos dorados brillaban más que nunca. Era asombroso, como si estuvieran allí solo cuando estaba más emocionado, de resto sus eran ojos solamente como las esmeraldas.

-Completamente mía - escuchó que decía antes de apoderarse de su boca y que ambos llegaran al cielo, gritando como profesos, aunque con su beso ambos se acallaron mutuamente.

Se quedaron abrazados, enredados completamente por unos minutos, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban, con sus frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados. Luego él se salió de ella y se acomodo boca abajo a su lado todavía respirando entrecortadamente mirando hacía donde se encontraba Bella. Ella quedó en el mismo sitio por unos segundos más, todavía tratando de encontrar la normalidad después del torbellino que acababa de experimentar.

Miró hacía Edward y se encontró con sus ojos, tenía una expresión de paz y tranquilidad que ella no había visto antes. Por unos minutos se dedico únicamente a observarlo, el cabello todo alborotado, gracias a sus propias manos, su piel pálida que parecía que brillara, recorrió esa espalda que tanto le había hecho fantasear cuando era una adolescente, el contorno de su cara, su boca, se mordió el labio al ver su trasero, jura que por un minuto dejo de respirar. Era tan perfecto. Parecía un Dios, un ser místico que vino a la tierra a hacerle recordar a los simples humanos que son minúsculos y sin sentido al lado de él, y sin embargo allí estaba, en su cama. Observó sus propias manos por unos segundos, esas que se dedicaron a recorrer cada centímetro de su anatomía, se sonrojó un poco pero más que vergüenza la embargó un sentimiento de asombro o de incredulidad.

Su mayor fantasía se estaba haciendo realidad y estaba acostado a su lado mirándola intensamente.

Parecía una broma cruel del destino y miró a los alrededores esperando encontrar una cámara escondida. Toda su vida deseo tenerlo en su cama, ser recorrida y acariciada por sus brazos, experimentar lo que se sentiría hacer el amor con él, con su amigo, con el protagonista de sus sueños más recónditos y escondidos y ahora que estaba viviendo su fantasía tiene que aceptar que no se lo podía creer. No podía aceptar que eso se hubiese vuelto realidad y además sentía un hueco en su corazón al saber que no era su piel ni su cuerpo la que él quería recorrer en realidad, que era otra la que él amaba y se conformaba con ella.

Alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y lo encerró en la parte más oscura de su cerebro. Había decidido luchar por él y no sabe si lo estaba haciendo bien o no, no sabía si la solución o la forma de hacerlo era en la cama, pero tenía que admitir que era una forma muy divertida de lograrlo, y muy intensa también. Tembló un poco al recordar su mirada cuando afirmaba que era suya, no conocía si eso era normal o no, esa posesividad en el acto, ciertamente él nunca antes lo había hecho y no sabe hasta que forma eso era bueno o malo.

-¿Qué somos Edward? – le preguntó y se mordió el labio. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien o no, pero en su interior esa pregunta le carcomía y necesitaba saber si ella era solo alguien que estaba allí así que la aprovechaba o que por lo menos era alguien importante así no la quisiera.

Él acarició su mejilla – Somos Edward y Bella…

Ella rodó los ojos – No es eso lo que te estoy preguntando y lo sabes… ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?...

-Pero esa es exactamente la cuestión… - respondió a la vez que se acercaba a ella colocándose de medio lado apoyándose con un codo – Somos Bella y Edward siempre lo hemos sido... como tu me dijiste una vez ¿te acuerdas? Yo sólo… tarde más en entender a lo qué te referías…

Ella lo miró interrogativamente y después sonrió al recordar el momento. Estaban en la iglesia el día de su matrimonio, a punto de entrar a ocupar sus puestos y lo buscó y alejó un momento de sus padres, le dijo que no importa lo que pasara, así estuvieran casados, solteros, divorciados o muertos siempre iban a ser Edward y Bella, siempre iban a estar juntos sin importar nada ya que los unía un lazo fuerte que nadie podía romper. Era la primera y única vez que había dicho algo tan cursi en su vida y recuerda que él sonrió divertido al escucharla asintiendo solemnemente. Se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla -¿Todavía amas a Victoria? – le preguntó y su corazón retumbó como si la estuviese castigando por hacer la pregunta prohibida.

-No quiero pensar en ella esta noche, no cuando te tengo a ti entre mis brazos – y la besó de nuevo haciéndola olvidar todas las dudas y preguntas que tenía que hacerle - ¿Bella…? - Ella emitió un sonido haciéndole entender que lo estaba escuchando mientras lo besaba en el cuello - ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en el baño?

Quedó paralizada unos segundos, ¿cómo iba a contestar a eso? ¿Debía decirle que estaba con Victoria? – Ya sabes como somos las mujeres y el tocador - contestó unos segundos después maldiciendo internamente por su decisión inconsciente de protegerla – nunca se está allí suficiente tiempo…

Él le tomó la barbilla e hizo que lo observara - ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

Ella rodó los ojos – Edward fue una ida al baño… no un secreto de estado.

-¿Estabas sola?

Ella lo miró un segundo y sintió que dejaba de respirar. Odiaba su perspicacia, siempre lo había hecho - ¿Y con quién iba a estar Edward? La última vez que verifique deje de pedir que me ayudaran a ir al baño a los tres años...

Él la observó frunciendo el ceño unos segundos y después asintió atrayéndola a él y besándola apasionadamente. Por un segundo Bella se preguntó si él la había creído, pero cuando le acarició un pecho olvido todo pensamiento racional y se entregó de nuevo a lo que estaba sintiendo con él.

.

.

.

Varias horas después Bella se despertó al sentir los labios de Edward repartir pequeños besos por su cuello mientras con sus manos acariciaba su cuerpo. Todavía era de noche y había pasado solo unos cuantos minutos desde la última vez que habían estado juntos en esa noche. Ya puede decir que sabe lo que es estar toda la noche despierta haciendo el amor con alguien.

Sonrió dormida sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Sentía el contacto de él y el roce de la sabana que todavía abrigaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Respiró hondo al sentir como él tomaba el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes y abrió los ojos un segundo al darse cuenta a que le recordaba ese momento. Se rió coquetamente todavía sin moverse un ápice y sintió como él se detenía de su revisión personal, tal vez al escuchar su risa.

Era una niñería pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo…

-Estas tratando de matarme… – susurró despacio, todavía con sus ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sintió como la cara de Edward se trasladaba a su cuello y temblaba como si se estuviese riendo y tres segundos después escuchó su risa amortiguara, como si tratara de detenerla.

-Necesito descansar… - continúo ella a la vez que subía su mano y acariciaba el brazo de Edward lentamente – Necesito comer para recuperar mi fuerza… - no pudo evitar reír un poco al decir lo último y sintió como él levantaba su cara y repartía pequeños besos en su cuello hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos, sin rozarlos todavía.

-Bien… ¿qué quieres? – Bella abrió los ojos asombrada y se mordió el labio fuertemente, no podía creer que él se acordara y que le siguiera el juego mucho menos…

-Unos panqueques – dijo ella risueña, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando el momento.

-Está bien – susurró él a la vez que la recorría lentamente con sus manos haciendo que ella dejara de respirar unos segundos y casi olvidara lo que tenía que decir después.

Respiró hondo controlándose – Y tocino – susurró aunque con un tono ronco que ella no había escuchado antes.

-De acuerdo – dijo él entre risas.

-Y pollo – terminó ella casi carcajeándose e impulsándose para adelante quedo encima de él, quien se reía fuertemente y encerró su cara entre sus manos – no puedo creer que te hayas acordado.

Edward se rió y la apresó con sus brazos – Recuerdo esa escena perfectamente, después de todo, me hiciste ver la película casi cincuenta veces… - dijo rodando los ojos. (1)

Era cierto, lo había hecho ver la película muchas veces, una y otra vez. Era su favorita, pero todo el tiempo pensaba que él no la veía, siempre que lo miraba lo notaba aburrido, entretenido en algún pensamiento y perdido completamente del planeta tierra. Hubo una vez, tal vez la vez treinta y cinco que la veían; estaban sentados en la cama de ella viendo la escena cuando Noah salía de la casa envuelto con una sabana roja y abrazaba fuertemente Allie. Bella se fijó en Edward y se dio cuenta que en vez de estar observando la película la veía a ella, al preguntar la razón le dijo que le era más entretenido ver como en su cara mostraba cada emoción por la escena y no la película que ya se la debía de saber de memoria. No le había creído, pero había dicho la verdad… se la sabía tanto como ella.

Bella se rió y lo besó largamente, jugando con sus labios y su lengua, estremeciéndose un poco con cada toque. Cuando terminaron el beso, respiraron hondo calmándose – Gracias – le susurró – nunca pensé que iba a tener la posibilidad de hacer algo así – dijo con los ojos brillosos de la emoción.

Él la volteó quedando encima de ella y acarició suavemente sus cabellos, viéndola a los ojos de forma tan calida y cariñosa que quedó embelesada por unos segundos - ¿Qué te pareció mejor? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado, que hizo que el corazón de Bella latiera más errático que de costumbre – ¿la fantasía o la realidad? – emitió un pequeño gemido y cerró los ojos como si estuviese pensando seriamente lo que él le estaba preguntando.

-No lo sé… - dijo unos segundos después todavía sonriendo y agregó suspirando aparentando pesar – Noah es tan atractivo…

Escuchó como él gruñía algo y unos segundos después la estaba besando apasionadamente. Ella lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó para quedar encima de él.

Varios minutos después él rompió el beso – Comida… ¿no necesitabas energía? – le preguntó picadamente. Bella entrecerró sus ojos y lo besó nuevamente susurrando un después, aunque no fue necesario ya que él en ese mismo momento la estaba aprisionando entre sus brazos para llevarla de nuevo a ese sitio que habían visitado varias veces esa noche y al que ella deseaba acceder de nuevo gustosamente.

* * *

Hola.

(1): La película se llama the Notebook :D creo que la han traducido como el diario de una pasión o el diario de noah, jajaja lo se, soy una pasada en meter una escena de la película, pero me pare un día con la idea en la cabeza y no dejo de rondar mi cerebro hasta que la escribí y me encanto, espero que les haya gustado, y si no la han visto se las recomiendo, es preciosa.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella despertó después del mediodía. Se revolvió en su cama desnuda he hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia en su cara al sentirse un poco adolorida en lugares donde nunca lo había estado antes.

Extendió su mano por la cama para descubrir que se encontraba sola y abrió los ojos asombrada por ese hecho; pero un segundo después recordó lo que él había dicho la noche anterior así que los volvió a cerrar emitiendo un hondo suspiro... de verdad deseaba que hubiese amanecido con ella.

Debía aceptar que más que desear que él estuviera allí necesitaba algún tipo de seguridad, de directriz que le hiciera ver si iba bien encaminada o si por el contrario estaba haciéndolo todo mal. Hubiese sido más fácil si en la universidad dictaran unas clases llamadas Amor I, II y III, seguido por Relaciones I y II... estaba segura que las aprobaría con honores, como hizo con el resto de sus asignaturas, y sabría como actuar en esa situación, en ese momento.

Se sentía más insegura de lo que se ha sentido en toda su vida. Suspiro hondo de nuevo, Edward le hizo el amor casi reverencialmente toda la noche, la besó, acarició y la observaba como si fuera lo más sagrado para él y la trató de igual forma, pero... no dijo nada que equiparada su comportamiento. Sólo le contestó que eran ellos dos, como si eso fuera explicación suficiente y completa para entender lo que pasa por su cabeza y lo que piensa sobre esa nueva fase que estaban creando juntos.

Por lo menos esta segura que era con ella que quería estar y no con Victoria. Emitió un grito ahogado. Tampoco estaba segura de eso, porque él no se lo dijo, se niega a hablar de ella, se niega a hablar de cualquier cosa que sea cercano a descubrir algo sobre el gran misterio llamado "sentimientos de Edward Cullen" - ¡Demonios! - gritó fuertemente. De verdad quisiera saber que siente por la manipuladora e insulsa de su hermanastra.

Todo seria mas sencillo y la opresión de su pecho se alejaría si tan solo él le respondiera directamente esa pregunta que ya ha hecho varias veces, si tan solo le dijera "No Bella, no la amo, nunca lo he hecho, he descubierto que te amo con locura". Ella sonrió divertida, ojala el Edward de su cerebro coaccionara al Edward verdadero para que le diera esa respuesta.

Dejó de sonreír al pensar en la otra forma de responder esa pregunta, que él le diga que seguía amando a Victoria por sobre todas las cosas y que ella solo era, como su peor miedo le susurraba en los peores momentos, una distracción de lo que en verdad quiere. Tal vez sobreviviría a esa respuesta, lo que no cree que pueda sobrellevar por mucho más tiempo es la duda y la incertidumbre de no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Se movió, quedando boca abajo y abarcando con eso toda la extensión de la cama y respiró hondo al sentir su aroma impregnado en las sabanas. Frunció el ceño al sentir un papel entre sus senos y se sentó para ver de qué se trataba. Sonrió al ver el papel doblado en la cama, lo tomó en sus manos y su sonrisa se amplio al leer el contenido.

"_Llámame cuanto leas esto dormilona..._

_E.C__"  
_  
Se envolvió en la sabana y salió corriendo a la sala donde había dejado su cartera. Tomó el teléfono y marcó su numero acostándose en el mueble, no cree que podría estar mucho tiempo levantada, debía confesar que todavía estaba un poco adormecida.

-Por fin te despiertas pequeña...

Bella sonrió picara - Pues es toda su culpa señor, por mantenerme despierta hasta altas horas de la noche...

-De la madrugada - corrigió él y ella se sonrojó irremediablemente - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien... un poco adolorida pero me siento bien.

-Lo siento - dijo él con tono culpable y ella se carcajeó.

-Yo no, fue bastante divertido así que... valió la pena.

Escuchó que él se carcajeaba - Quien te escucha diría que nunca habías hecho algo así.

Se sonrojó más intensamente - Es que nunca había hecho algo así... - murmuró avergonzada y un poco molesta con él ya que nunca se daba cuenta de su inexperiencia. Aunque tenía que aceptar que cuando estaban juntos se le olvidaba sus faltas de habilidades e inhibiciones.

Escuchó como él suspiraba ¿aliviado? y miró al teléfono confundida - Me alegra escuchar eso...

Ella negó divertida - Nunca pensé que Edward Cullen fuera un retrograda...

-Yo tampoco - contestó con tono serio - pero es lo que causas en mí...

-¿Y qué más causo en ti? - preguntó coqueta mordiéndose el labio.

-Creo que ayer te respondí con hechos esa pregunta; ¿No es así?

Bella quiso responder que no, que solo había demostrado lo que ella le hacia sentir físicamente pero no que le hacia sentir dentro, si sus sentimientos habían cambiado o seguía queriéndola solamente como amiga - ¿Todavía no sientes nada Edward? - le preguntó con el corazón en la mano, literalmente, ya que tenia una mano en su pecho apretándolo tan fuerte que sintió como sus latidos cambiaban y se volvían erráticos.

Escuchó que él suspiraba y dejó de respirar unos segundos - Creo que eso también te lo he demostrado con hechos Bella... - ella se quedó confundida unos segundos, y después asintió comprensivamente. En esos días lo había visto tranquilo, calmado, incluso hasta... feliz; le daba gracias al cielo que no eran solo imaginaciones suyas y que si había mejorado... por lo menos en eso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Chicago Edward?

-¿Ya me extrañas? – le dijo en un tono tan suyo que ella se lo podía imaginar curvando su sonrisa y mirándola pícaro como un niño travieso.

Suspiró aparentando resignación y añadió juguetonamente - Claro... estoy cansada de hacer tu trabajo Cullen, yo también tengo una vida...

Él se quedo callado unos segundos, tantos que ella miró el teléfono para ver si no se había cortado la llamada – Lástima que eso sea lo único que extrañas de mi...

Ella rodó los rodos - Tus intentos de manipulación son tan sutiles...

Escuchó como él se carcajeaba - Tenia que intentarlo...

-Soy más inteligente que tú... acéptalo.

-Nunca lo puse en duda Bella - suspiró cansado - por más que me guste nuestro debate oral ya me están llamando para entrar en una reunión y necesito cafeína... a diferencia de ti, yo no dormí hasta las tres de la tarde...

-¿Y quién fue el culpable de eso?

-Tú y ese vestido...

Ella sintió como se volvía a sonrojar, maldición, al parecer ese iba a ser su estado natural en ese día - Hablamos después – se despidió avergonzada.

El se rió, y ella entrecerró los ojos. Era claro que se estaba burlando de su tono inseguro - No me extrañes...

-No lo haré - contestó ella trancando la llamada negando con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos un segundo en el mueble, quedándose dormida casi inmediatamente.

.

.

.

Tres días después Bella se encontraba entrando al nuevo restaurante de moda en la ciudad pensando en como no había cumplido su promesa de no extrañarlo, esa que le había hecho juguetonamente a él y solemnemente a ella misma. Había pensado que podía vivir su vida de igual manera estando enamorada, pero ahora descubría que era falso, ya que se encontraba pensando en él constantemente. Aunque en realidad no había cambiado tanto, ya que sabiendo o no que estaba enamorada igual pasaba más tiempo del prudencialmente aceptado pensando en Edward Cullen.

Se sentó en la mesa de la parte de afuera del local, tenia ganas de sentir el sol en sus mejillas y relajarse un poco alejando esos pensamientos pesimistas y sin sentido de su cabeza.

Había llevado una pequeña rutina con Edward desde ese día. Se llamaban varias veces al día, hablaban del trabajo y de ellos mismos, a veces coqueteaban, otras veces él le insinuaba cosas o hacia comentarios con tal doble sentido que ella se sonrojaba y cerraba los ojos avergonzada. Era un descarado. En todas esas conversaciones ella se mordía el labio fuertemente para que expresiones como "te amo" "ámame" "¿dime que sientes por mi?" no salieran de su boca. De verdad cada día se le hacía más difícil callar sus sentimientos y estaba segura que más pronto que tarde pronunciaría esas palabras así sea el ser más cobarde e inseguro del planeta tierra.

-Esto es tan casualidad que pareciera planeado... - Bella despertó de sus pensamientos y observó a James sonriendo vestido de forma casual y viéndose tan atractivo como siempre.

-¿Estás seguro que no lo planeaste? – le replicó con poca certeza pero queriendo molestarlo un rato.

El rió divertido - ¿Y podría haberlo hecho? - ella negó rápidamente. Nadie sabía que estaba allí, ni siquiera Edward que la llamó una hora antes. A él le había dicho que iba a comer en la oficina, pero varios minutos después su plan cambio y llegó al restaurante emocionada - Además si hubiese sido un plan, estoy seguro que no fuera aconsejable que lo sugiriera como razón del encuentro...

Bella rió divertida - Tal vez lo dices para quitar esa posibilidad...

James sonrió y se sentó frente a ella - ¿Acaso ya no pasamos la fase de enemistad manifiesta?

Bella lo observó unos segundos y asintió derrotada, de verdad nunca lo odio y todo el resentimiento que sintió por la forma de dejarla y por su participación en el sufrimiento de Edward habían desaparecido completamente, quedando un sentimiento de amistad extraña que solo había experimentado con él - Tienes razón... ya lo superamos.

-¿Y qué haces aquí Bella?

-Esperando a una amiga... ¿Y tú?

-Tengo una reunión de trabajo con unos clientes en este restaurante.

-¿Clientes legales?

James rió cínicamente - Algunos...

Ella rodó los ojos - Tienes que cuidarte James...

Él se encogió de hombros - Todos mis negocios son legales - ella enarcó una ceja - Y pocos tienen conocimientos de mis otras... ocupaciones, sólo los de mi entera confianza.

-Pero... tú me lo contaste a mi - dijo Bella confundida.

-Lo cual solo confirma mi punto - contestó él sonriendo sinceramente

Bella se sorprendió unos segundos, nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro, además estaba extrañada por el significado de sus palabras. Había confiado en ella desde el principio - Gracias James... - agradeció un poco cohibida.

Él solo asintió serio y se dejo caer en la silla -¿Y dónde está tu hombre? pensé que lo tendrías tirado en el suelo a tu lado como el día de la fiesta.

-¿En el suelo? - preguntó extrañada

-Claro... como tu perro guardián, ¿o tienes otro nombre más divertido para él, que defina la acción que emprendió ese día?

-James...

-Fue muy entretenido verlo defender su territorio.

Bella rodó los ojos - Sabes James somos humanos, no animales, así que no hubo nada de defensa de territorio y si eso existiere pues... no creo que Edward lo haga conmigo.

James se carcajeó - Tienes razón, agradezco al cielo que seamos humanos, si de verdad fuera un perro guardián no podría estar hablando contigo.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Bella divertida por lo absurdo de esa conversación.

-¿Te imaginas? Nadie podría acercarse a ti, apestarías, por todas las veces que él te marcaría con sus fluidos corporales.

-¡James! - gritó indignada aunque no pudo evitar carcajearse por lo ilógico de imaginarse a Edward haciendo algo parecido.

Él la miró serio y se volvió a encoger de los hombros - Te marco como suya hace años, solo que nadie lo sabia.

Lo observó confundida y negó con la cabeza suspirando resignada. Al parecer el problema no es Edward si no ella que no sabe cómo analizar a ningún hombre - ¿Y dónde está la tuya? ¿No deberías estar en el suelo arrastrándote por ella?

Se rió aunque por primera vez en lo largo de la conversación la alegría no llego a sus ojos - Yo no me arrastraría por nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera por Victoria? Si tú la quieres James, tú mismo me lo dijiste.

Él asintió e hizo un movimiento en la mano quitándole importancia - Bueno no me arrastraría por casi nadie... - dijo mirándola y Bella estuvo casi segura que no estaba hablando de Victoria - Ella esta de viaje.

-¿De viaje? - Bella se tensó un momento pensando en que Victoria se había ido de la ciudad y ella no sabia donde estaba, ¿a dónde habrá viajado? ¿A Chicago tal vez?, miró a James asustada y vio como él la observaba serio - ¿A dónde?

-A visitar unas amigas en Milán, había un desfile que no podía faltar...

Bella asintió y después se relajo un poco. Si Victoria hubiese viajado a Chicago Edward le contaría ¿no es así? - ¿Y por qué no fuiste con ella?

-Tenia que atender unos negocios, ella me lo pidió pero no pude en esta oportunidad... tranquila Bella, no está en Chicago con tu amado perro guardián.

Ella lo miró recriminatoriamente un segundo - No digas idioteces que si bien recuerdo fuiste tú quien se apareció en mi oficina a pedirme que alejara a Edward de las garras de tu santa mujer.

James sonrió divertido - Es cierto y te agradezco por haberlo hecho - le dijo a la vez que tomaba su mano y la llevaba a su boca para besarla.

-Yo no hice nada - dijo avergonzada sintiendo como que se sonrojaba

-Maldición – Él soltó su mano y ella levantó la mirada para dirigirla donde él estaba viendo. Había un paparazzi que estaba sacando fotos a ambos, aunque al ver la mirada asesina que James le estaba dirigiendo salió corriendo del sitio - No puedo creer esto, ¿por qué no se buscan una vida?

Bella sonrió divertida y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia - Uno se acostumbra.

Él la vio furioso y ella se sorprendió. Siempre había pensado que James era calculador y frío así que no pensó que se enfureciera por una nimiedad como esa - Me persiguen, a donde quiera que voy están esas sanguijuelas, ¿acaso no hay cosas más importantes? por Dios, en otras partes del mundo hay personas muriéndose de hambre y ellos malgastan sus rollos y su energía en gente como nosotros...

Ella se rió y le tomó la mano confortándolo - Separaste a la pareja que ellos catalogaron como de oro, estas teniendo un romance con una de las mujeres mas egocéntricas del mundo, que cuando los medios de comunicación se alejan ella los busca como si fueran la única razón de su existencia, eres guapo y millonario... ¿Cómo crees que no te van a seguir?

Bufó indignado, pero unos segundos después la miró sonriendo cínicamente - Sabía que me considerabas atractivo Bella Swan.

Rodó los ojos soltando su mano - Vete al infierno James.

El rió y se levantó - Deberías buscar nuevas expresiones, ya esa esta cansando y voy a pensar que no quieres que me vaya al infierno si no que vaya a tu cama - dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

Bella rió como un segundo y después lo miró indolentemente, aunque ya esa mirada no tenia resultado porque él sabia que la estaba divirtiendo - Primero se congelara el infierno James...

Se acercó a ella para hablarle al oído - No importa Bella, estoy seguro que entre tú y yo podemos hacer suficiente fuego para descongelarlo...

Ella se mordió el labio para evitar reír y lo empujó para que se alejara - Adiós James.

-Adiós princesa - le guiñó el ojo y entró al restaurante. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y vio como saludaba a varios hombres en una mesa, así que si era cierto lo de su reunión de negocios, aunque de alguna forma sabia que él no le estaba mintiendo. James decía las cosas en la cara, ese era su estilo.

Fijó su visión en la calle y frunció el ceño al ver al paparazzi que se había escondido antes caminando en dirección contraria, al parecer no había huido al ver la mirada amenazante de James. Suspiró cansinamente, entendía la tortura que suponía para alguien como James ser perseguido por esos pequeños mosquitos, como los denomino años atrás, que quieren saber hasta lo más recóndito de tu vida, como si fueran interesantes o entretenidos.

-¡Bella! - Miró al frente y sonrió levantándose para abrazar a su amiga.

-Bree - dijo - ¿Cómo estas? No lo podía creer cuando recibí tu llamada que estuvieras aquí en mi ciudad.

Bree sonrió y se sentó en la mesa. Bella la observó unos instantes mientras se sentaba también; se veía más adulta, claro muchas cosas habían pasado desde los casi dos años que no la veía. Había conocido a Bree Tanner en la universidad en su segundo año, ambas estudiaron derecho, Bree era la más pequeña del grupo, ya que tiene dos años menos que Bella y al parecer adelanto sus créditos para graduarse más rápido de la escuela secundaria.

Cuando se conocieron Bree la odiaba, no la soportaba y Bella solo la ignoraba. A final del primer año de la universidad las obligaron a participar en un trabajo juntas y todos los prejuicios que tenia Bree con ella, referidos a que pensaba que sus notas se debían a comprar a los profesores como niña rica que era desaparecieron, y desde esa fecha son buenas amigas aunque no se vean con regularidad porque viven en estados distintos.

-No sabia que tenia que venir hasta ayer en la noche, por eso no te avise con anterioridad, además te conozco Isabella... contigo es mejor ser espontáneo y si hacemos planes después no se cumplen.

Bella sonrió - ¿Y qué te trae por mis dominios?

-Tenia que supervisar la firma de unos contratos - dijo quitándole importancia y arreglando su cabello marrón que ahora llevaba por los hombros.

-Te ves más madura - dijo molestándola un poco y Bree rodó los ojos.

-¿Esa es tú manera de decirme que la maternidad me sienta bien?

Bella se encogió de hombros sonriendo - ¿Cómo esta Diego? - le preguntó a la vez que llegaba el camarero y ordenaban cada una para comer.

El amor Diego y Bree capítulos I y II, como Bella lo llamo en ese tiempo, comenzó en la universidad. Diego estudiaba negocios con Edward por lo que en una fiesta que tuvieron en el cuarto ya a mediados del segundo año ellos se encontraron por primera vez. Para Diego fue inmediato el flechazo, todos lo vieron, inclusive Edward le llegó a comentar a Bella algo sobre ese respecto, pero Bree pensaba que estaba completamente enamorada de otro hombre así que ni siquiera lo miro dos veces.

En los meses siguientes la persecución fue intensa y Bree estaba completamente desesperada ya que Diego era un buen muchacho y le agradaba pero tenia a su amor imposible que la obsesionaba. El momento cumbre y final del capitulo I fue una pelea magistral que tuvieron frente al apartamento que compartían ambas seis meses después de la fiesta, Bree le grito a Diego que no lo quería, lo insulto y lo botó de su vida.

Bella todavía recuerda todas las lágrimas que derramó su amiga y que continúo derramando por unos cuantos años más, aunque por otro hombre muy distinto a Diego.

-Está bien - contestó Bree con una sonrisa y los ojos tan brillantes de emoción y amor que sentía por él. Nadie pensaría que ambos sufrieron tanto para llegar a ese punto - Se quedó en Seattle con Anne. Te juro que esta más encantado con su hija que yo, me siento excluida.

Bella se carcajeó y tuvo que tapar su boca para evitar que la miraran extraño - No te lo creo... Diego no tiene ojos para nadie más.

Bree se encogió de hombros - Ni yo tampoco, pero tu pequeña ahijada es un terremoto que le roba el corazón a quien la conoce, no puede ser que desde el bautizo no hayas ido a visitarla.

Bella se sonrojó - Lo siento Bree, sabes que es difícil para mi viajar... pero siempre la llamo, le envió sus regalos y veo todas las fotos que Diego me envía...

-Cuéntame algo, ¿tu cuenta de correo no ha colapsado?

Bella la miró picara y se acercó como si le fuera a contar un secreto - Dos veces... pero no le cuentes a Diego - se rió fuertemente - porque me gusta que me mantenga informada de cada parte del crecimiento de Anne.

Bree negó con la cabeza divertida - Eso es lo malo de casarse con un aficionado a fotógrafo - Bella asintió sonriente - ¿Y tu vida cómo esta Bella? ¿Dónde esta Edward? ¿Cómo esta su matrimonio con Victoria?

Bella bajó la mirada - Edward se divorcio de Victoria.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Bree impactada - maldición... – añadió unos segundos después furiosa.

-¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Bella confundida

-¡Gane la apuesta y Emmett se quedó con mi parte!

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿Apostaste con Emmett y Edward?

Bree sonrió divertida - Claro... ¿Quien va a creer que Emmett se va a divorciar de Rosalie?, además en su oportunidad ellos apostaron que yo me iba a separar de Diego a los tres meses de matrimonio y también la gane así que de tres he ganado dos - terminó sonriendo triunfante.

-¿Y cuál es la tercera? - preguntó Bella interesada, al ver como se mordía el labio avergonzada Bella insistió - Bree...

-Esa la hice con Alice y Rose... - dijo bajando la mirada y concentrándose en su comida como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta.

-¿Y cuándo hiciste esa apuesta?

-En una borrachera cuatro años atrás...

-¿Y a qué se refería?

-A ti y a Edward - dijo guiñándole el ojo - Yo aposte que ibas a perder tu virginidad con Edward. Alice y Rose que la ibas a perder con… - frunció el ceño pensativa - ¿con quién salías en esa época?... ¡Con Alex! - gritó dos minutos después.

-No puedo creerlo - dijo negando con la cabeza - Ustedes son de lo peorcito que existe - escuchó que Bree se carcajeaba y no pudo evitar reír también. Miró a su amiga un momento y respirando hondo prosiguió, debía decírselo a alguien y si bien Alice y Rose estaban prohibidas para hablar de eso, porque eran amigos de los dos, Bree era perfecta para ese trabajo, ya que era más amiga de ella - Pues ganaste tres de tres – murmuró.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Bree confundida a la vez que se acercaba a ella ya que no la había escuchado.

-Que ganaste todas las apuestas - dijo mirándola significativamente y vio como Bree la miraba asombrada y ponía su boca en forma de pez.

-¿Te convertiste en su amante? - escuchó que Bree susurraba perpleja - ¿Por eso rompió su matrimonio con Victoria?... Bella después de todo te volviste la otra... ¿No aprendiste nada de mi historia? - le preguntó dolida.

-Claro que no - dijo Bella indignada y bajó la voz comprensiva porque sabia cuanto le afectaba eso a su amiga - Fue después de que terminó su matrimonio, y antes que vuelvas con tus conclusiones apresuradas, no fue Edward quien lo terminó sino Victoria que se fugó con mi novio del momento.

Bree cerró la boca y la miró completamente confundida - Espera... creo que he estado perdida por mucho tiempo, empieza a relatarme esa historia desde el principio.

-Bueno todo empezó…

Se calló abruptamente cuando Bree levantó la mano, sacó su teléfono y marcó un numero, espero unos segundos que contestara alguien - ¿Diego? Hola amor, te llamo para avisarte que no me voy en el vuelo de las cuatro, ¿podrías reservarme vuelo para... - miro a Bella interrogativamente - ocho de la noche? Si... Bella me necesita - La miró mientras terminaba de escuchar la conversación y suspiró cansinamente. Ya no tenia escapatoria... confesaría por primera vez su historia con Edward y de alguna forma eso convertiría todo en algo real.

.

.

.

Varias horas después y una llamada por parte de Bella a su secretaria para informar que no volvería a la empresa hasta el otro día, Bree y ella estaban acostadas en el mueble de su casa de lados contrapuestos.

Bree se estaba carcajeando tan fuerte que se agarraba el estomago como si le doliera - ¡Bree no es gracioso! - le reclamó Bella por enésima vez.

-¿No... Es... Gracioso? - balbuceaba Bree entre risas- oh Dios lo que hubiese dado por abrir un huequito y ver la escena... ¡lo hubiese dado todo!

-¡Bree!

-¡Bella! - Dijo mientras se sentaba y dejaba de reír con dificultad - ¡Golpeaste a Victoria! ¡Dos Veces! ¡En su perfecta y horrenda cara! ¿Acaso eso no es para morirse de la risa? Por primera vez en tantos años le das su merecido... ¡Creo que eso hay que celebrarlo!

Bella sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza - No sé en que estaba pensando Bree... más bien sé que no estaba pensando - corrigió indignada - nunca pensé que seria capaz de golpear a alguien...

-Pues si me preguntas a mí ese golpe tiene más de diez años de retraso... ¿Así que Victoria se casó con Edward solo para hacerte la vida imposible?

-Según James...

-Es lógico... Siempre me pregunte porque de un día a otro Edward se volvió tan irresistible para la víbora de tu hermana.

-Ahora no sé si la moleste más o que venganza planeara por el golpe que le di.

Bree se encogió de hombros - Lo que sea que haga no va a funcionar... tienes que confiar en Edward.

Bella rodó los ojos y se sentó indignada - ¿Confiar en Edward? ¿Cómo se puede confiar en alguien cuando no sabes lo que siente? ¿Si todavía ama a Victoria o no?, ¿si yo solo soy un revolcón elegante? no amiga... no sé que hacer...

-Creo que entiendo que él no pueda confiar en alguien después de lo que le hizo Victoria...

Bella la observó y tomó su mano. Si hay alguien que puede entender lo que esta pasando en la cabeza de Edward es Bree, aunque mas bien los puede entender completamente a ambos. Bree toda su vida estuvo enamorada de su mejor amigo Fred, toda su vida, distinto a Bella en el sentido que por lo menos ella no se daba cuenta, en cambio Bree era muy conciente de lo que quería y a quien quería... a Fred.

Lo deseaba tanto que no acepto a Diego, lo deseaba tanto que cuando tuvo una posibilidad de tenerlo no le importo nada, ni ser la amante, la mujer escondida que solo podía estar con él cuando su novia formal no estaba. Un año después de graduados y dos después de empezar su romance prohibido, Fred se caso con su novia sin siquiera decírselo a Bree. Ella se enteró por una noticia en el periódico local y Bella que corrió a su lado, volando inmediatamente a donde se encontraba sin importarle nada, pudo presenciar lo que era ver como se le desgarraba el corazón a una persona por un amor perdido.

-Pero si ni siquiera es capaz de decirme que no ama a Victoria... no lo entiendo Bree, cuando estamos juntos es como si no existiere nadie más, es como si yo fuera lo más importante de su vida, la forma en como me mira, lo que me dice, me hace soñar, creer que hay algo adicional a la amistad y despecho... pero también hay una pared que me bloquea, que no me permite llegar a él.

Bree sonrió comprensivamente - Oh si... conozco esa pared, fue mi aliada por un tiempo... hasta que llego Diego.

Bella sonrió y asintió, nunca olvidaría el Capitulo II de la vida Bree y Diego. Él volvió un año después de que Bree se enterara de la noticia del matrimonio de Fred, y lentamente, sin que nadie se lo esperara por la forma en como terminaron las cosas entre ellos, fue ganándose un lugar en su corazón, se ganó su confianza y el resultado fue que en un tiempo record se casaron. Muchos pensarían que su matrimonio fue porque ya Bree tenia cuatro meses de embarazo pero no Bella... ella sabia la verdad, la que Bree le había confesado unos días antes, que se había enamorado de Diego de forma más intensa de lo que alguna vez sintió por Fred. De eso ya van tres años y todavía siguen felizmente casado, esa era una de las historias que le daban a ella esperanza, que le hacían creer en las segundas oportunidades que te otorgaba la vida.

-¿Cómo la sobrepaso? - preguntó Bella con el corazón en la garganta.

-No lo sé Bella, con paciencia, cariño y entrega tal vez, solo te digo que no es fácil otorgar tu vida y tu alma y que alguien te la destroce sin que tú te lo esperes ni un segundo. No es sencillo volver a confiar en alguien después de eso...

-Pero soy yo Bree, me conoce desde que éramos unos niños.

-Igual que a Victoria...

-No es igual y lo sabes - le dijo furibunda y subió sus rodillas para envolverlas con sus brazos.

-Yo lo sé... todos los que lo conozcan lo saben, pero tal vez él no lo sepa. Bella... él no vio a la verdadera Victoria, si lo hubiese hecho te aseguro que no se casa con ella, él vio a la mujer que ella actúa en su exterior, y que uno también creyera si no fuera por ti y por saber ver la verdad detrás de la mascara...

-Lo sé - dijo resignada.

-Él se enamoró de ella y tuvo que hacerlo para casarse con ella después de afirmarle al mundo que nunca lo haría.

-¿No eran bellos esos días? - dijo mitad añoranza mitad sarcasmo - en que todos gritábamos que nunca nos enamoraríamos.

Bree rió - Todos menos yo... ya estaba enamorada - Bella sonrió y le tomó la mano - No debe ser fácil para él volver a confiar, además que tampoco le gusta perder el control, conoces a Edward, demonios lo conoces mucho mejor que yo.

Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio - Por eso nunca creí que me ama, por eso así vea lo que vea lo descarto Bree. Por que lo conozco y sé como es, lo rígido que es con sus relaciones, siempre pensé que él solo se iba a enamorar una vez en la vida y mi temor es que ya lo haya hecho... que sea Victoria.

-¡Dios! - gritó Bree - Nunca he escuchado tanta estupidez junta y mira que me estoy incluyendo a mi misma y las justificaciones que le hacia al imbécil de Fred.

-Bree...

-¡No! - negó rotundamente - A ver Bella, conoces a Edward.

-Si

-¿En que parte del mundo Edward Cullen, él te va a hacer el amor si no siente nada por ti?

-Pero... la primera vez...

-No - negó de nuevo - la primera vez, que vuelvo a repetir mi opinión de que él fue un estúpido al no darse cuenta que era efectivamente tu primera vez; estaban borrachos, se disculpó, dijeron que allí iba a terminar todo... ¿termino allí?

Bella negó confundida - Por supuesto que no, ya te conté lo que paso...

-Exacto - dijo sonriendo triunfante - No termino todo allí. Él esta buscando algo contigo, si no fuera así no se arriesgaría a perder su amistad o tener problemas. Sabes que Edward no buscaría contigo solo un revolcón… si él pudiera buscar solo eso contigo, estoy segura que hubiéramos tenido esta conversación muchos años atrás.

-¡Pero no dice nada Bree!

Bree suspiró cansinamente - Primero: Edward no es un hombre de muchas palabras y de informarle al mundo en el Twitter como se siente en cada minuto de su vida y lo sabes, Segundo: No creo que lo haga por todo lo que ha pasado; Tercero: ¿Has dicho algo tú?

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo amas?

-Si Bree, ya te lo he dicho, siempre lo hice... y si - dijo levantando la mano para que se callara antes que le dijera lo que estaba seguro le iba a decir - tenias razón... todos tenían razón... siempre lo he amado.

-Por supuesto que tenía razón – dijo sonriendo arrogantemente. Luego la miró seria - ¿Y él lo sabe?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Es muy fácil sentarse allí y decir que él tiene la culpa porque es muy críptico, no dice nada y todo lo que hace es demostrarte con hechos lo que con palabras no puede decir...

-Estas asumiendo muchas cosas - en primer lugar esta asumiendo que él la ama o que por lo menos siente algo por ella.

-Bella... te amo, lo sabes, pero tienes que dejar de crear tu película y dejar pasar todas las situaciones que afecten tu mundo cómodo... tienes que arriesgarte.

-Me estoy arriesgando Bree, por Dios, acepte que lo amo y me acosté con él, ¿que mas quieres?

-Que se lo digas...

-No - negó ella asustada.

-Bella... amiga... piénsalo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Que diga que ama a Victoria, que diga que no me ama, que dejemos de ser amigos, que...

-Si... Si... - interrumpió callándola - y están jugando con fuego igual, así que se lo digas o no igual puede pasar todo eso que me estas diciendo, ¿no te parece que es peor no saber?

Bella se mordió el labio y asintió derrotada. Ya había pensado en eso varias veces anteriormente y sabía que la zozobra era peor que saber si la ama o no.

-Acuérdate de Fred, si yo hubiese hecho las cosas distintas, si hubiese exigido respuestas, tal vez me habría ahorrado mucho sufrimiento... a veces uno piensa que no saber es mejor y eso es completamente falso.

-Lo sé.

-No quiero que sufras.

Bella sonrió triste - A veces es necesario - dijo recordando como terminó esa historia.

Bree sonrió brillándole los ojos - Cierto, me llevo a Diego, pero tal vez con eso te llevara a Edward o a quien te ame si él no quiere...

Bella asintió y la abrazo - Gracias por llamarme Bree...

-Menos mal que lo hice. Me había perdido varios capítulos de esta novela - vio su reloj y se levanto del sofá - Ya debo ir al aeropuerto, mi vuelo sale en dos horas, el carro de la oficina debe estar abajo esperándome.

Bella asintió y se levantó del sofá también - Le diré a Edward que estuviste aquí.

-Dile que lo amas, creo que lo apreciara más. Espero verte en Seattle pronto amiga, corres el riesgo de ser una completa desconocida para Anne si no nos visitas pronto.

Bella sonrió - Iré a superar mi pena si Edward no me acepta.

Bree rodó los ojos - A veces te pasas de melodramática Bella...

Bella rió divertida - Así me quieren.

-Espero que vayas con Edward a agradecerme y si es con un anillo de compromiso en tu dedo corazón, mejor.

Bella se carcajeo y negó con la cabeza - Ahora si estas soñando.

Bree sonrió - A veces es necesario...

-Abraza fuerte a Anne por mi y le envías un beso a Diego - Bree asintió y la abrazo. Se despidieron en la puerta y Bella la cerró apoyándose en ella.

Bree tenia razón, la zozobra era peor y cada día la estaba matando un poco más. Debía ser valiente, se arriesgara y le dirá lo que siente cuando él regrese a casa... solo esperaba que no la rechace.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Sé que es extraño poner a Bree como su amiga de la universidad, pero sinceramente quien haya leído la segunda vida de Bree Tanner me debe entender completamente, después de terminar de leer el libro ame a Bree y a Diego, y quería que quedaran juntos y vivos (ojo no estoy haciendo spoiler porque bueno quien leyó eclipse sabe el final de Bree), así que aproveche este fic para crear mi pequeño mundo paralelo de ellos felices, amándose y con un bebe :D. bueno también amo a Fred, pero como ven en esta oportunidad lo puse como un bastardo :D, espero que les haya gustado, de verdad creo que Bree y Bella hubiesen sido amigas, son muy compatibles.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Tener la certeza de que la próxima vez que viera frente a frente a Edward le iba a declarar sus sentimientos no era tan satisfactorio o tranquilizador como ella se había imaginado o como Bree le había indicado. No, al contrario era completamente desesperante y sentía que su sistema nervioso estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Agradecía que el día posterior a la visita de Bree haya estado tan llena de trabajo que no le había dado tiempo ni de pensar mucho menos analizar qué iba a hacer con su vida.

Esos días siendo la Presidenta encargada de la Empresa Swan & Cullen le hacían agradecer al cielo que Edward sea el presidente y no ella. Sentía como si tuviese que partirse en cinco para poder completar todas sus tareas, estaba trabajando con Zafrina e Irina de asistentes y algunas veces se quedaba hasta la media noche en la oficina.

Claro, tenia que aceptar que Edward tenía menos responsabilidades que ella en ese momento. Ya que aunque ella designó como encargada del departamento legal a Jessica Stanley, alias la Roba novio como la bautizó en la secundaria; Bella se encargaba aún de autorizar cada orden e inclusive de supervisar cada medida tomada, por lo que podía declarar que estaba ejerciendo dos puestos y confesaba que se encontraba completamente agotada.

A su estado no ayudaba que cada vez, en el día anterior y lo que llevaba de este, que hablaba con Edward de algo más que los negocios ella se tensaba, balbuceaba y se ponía tan nerviosa que a veces cuando sabia que iba a hablar con él no comía, por miedo que en el medio de la conversación la devuelva toda por la ansiedad que sentía.

A la tercera llamada al otro día que se fue Bree, ella se comunicó con el aeropuerto para reservar vuelo a Chicago y terminar todo en ese momento, iba a decidir que le confesaría en el vuelo y acabaría con el estrés que estaba viviendo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la empresa llegó Jessica con una emergencia, al parecer un contrato desaparecido y que era necesario y urgente encontrarlo porque iban a demandar unas prestaciones, por lo que ella tuvo que cancelar el vuelo, ya que el trabajo era más importante en ese momento que su salud mental.

Lo preocupante de la situación era que todos lo notaban. Su nerviosismo actual hacia que su estado de torpeza, ya olvidado y resuelto, volviera en su máximo esplendor causando que todos los empleados alejaran los objetos de vidrio de sus manos para evitar que lo explayada al suelo y cinco empleados distintos hubieran evitado en el último segundo que ella misma terminara en el suelo.

Lo peor de toda esa situación es que Edward también se había dado cuenta. En cada llamada le preguntaba si estaba bien, que la notaba distinta, distante, extraña; por supuesto esa era la gran verdad, se había bloqueado completamente para evitar que en un impulso le gritara que lo amaba y así terminar con su suplicio y poder volver a comer y vivir en paz. Porque sabía que esas palabras debía declararlas frente a frente para ver sus ojos cuando las dijera, ver si existía la posibilidad que la correspondiera o no.

Bella no podía decidir cuál de las dos opciones la atemorizaba más, que él le dijera que no lo amara o que le dijera que si lo hacía.

_Dios_, se gritó internamente, _un psiquiatra se haría millonario solo por analizar como funciona mi cerebro…_

Pero es que para ella sería difícil, horrible y muy doloroso si él le decía que no la amaba y que no iba a ser capaz nunca de hacerlo. No sabe cómo sobreviviría si eso sucediera porque tampoco sabe si podrá ser su amiga en ese caso y no estaría perdiendo solo al amor de su vida sino a su mejor amigo.

En el caso contrario, que él le diga que por algún milagro divino y giro del destino la ama o que siente algún tipo de sentimiento positivo hacía ella, toda su vida cambiaria, y aunque lo este deseando y sepa que es lo que quiere, su cabeza no deja de pensar en la posibilidad de que todo salga mal, que terminen, se acabe el amor, se odien por toda la eternidad.

La consecuencia de eso sería… perdería a su mejor amigo…

Ninguna de las dos opciones la animaban y la ayudaban a eliminar su ansiedad y si no fuera que la zozobra con la que vivía la estaba literalmente matando, de forma más grave que su estrés actual, decidiría no contarle nada y ser su amiga por siempre…

Sólo… tiene que pensar positivamente… tiene que creer que los cuentos de hadas existen y que los finales felices son posibles. Suspiró hondo – Si, tengo que creerlo… - dijo en voz baja

Sonó el teléfono y ella lo contestó completamente pérdida en sus pensamientos - Bella Swan – se golpeó en la frente fuertemente al notar que era su celular y no el teléfono de la oficina.

-Hola - escuchó a Edward y frunció el ceño. Sentía que se le revolvía el estomago y se llevó la mano hasta esa parte de su anatomía como si con eso evitara que las maripositas que daban vuelta en él se detuvieran abruptamente.

-Hola Edward ¿cómo están las cosas en Chicago? – se odiaba a si misma por evitar cualquier conversación privada con él cuando solo unos días atrás coqueteaban, hacían comentarios insinuantes y escandalosos sobre sus cuerpos, pero por su paz mental no podía pisar ese terreno.

En ese momento entró Irina a la oficina con los informes balances del mes de la empresa para que lo examinara. Desde que hubo el problema con Aro, se mandaron a auditar todas las sucursales de la Empresa y ella tenia que revisarlos exhaustivamente, con Seth o sola, para evitar que vuelva a suceder otra irregularidad.

Edward se quedo callado tanto tiempo en la línea que ella tuvo que ver la pantalla para ver si seguían en línea - ¿Estás allí?

Él emitió un suspiro - Aro devolvió hasta el último céntimo y firmó un contrato de confidencialidad, la renuncia y se va de Chicago, obviamente esta vetado de empresas Swan & Cullen y de sus distintas empresas derivadas en todo en el mundo.

-Obviamente - confirmó Bella a la vez que revisaba el balance que le había entregado la secretaria de Edward.

-Hoy regreso a casa - dijo él y su tono era seco, sombrío. Bella se extrañó, pero lo más seguro es que este molesto por el trato que ella le ha dado en esos últimos dos días. Él siempre fue el más malcriado de los dos aunque nunca lo admitiera y la acusara a ella de serlo.

-Gracias a Dios - susurró Bella, respirando aliviada, en parte por la empresa, pero en mayor parte por su paz mental. Sintió como su estomago se revolvía y su cobardía le gritaba que se quedara callara pero iba a seguir su decisión, necesitaba una respuesta, así no fuera la que quería y esperaba.

-¿De verdad quieres que regrese? - le preguntó y Bella miró al teléfono extrañada de nuevo, Aceptó que lo había maltratado mucho el día anterior.

-¿De qué hablas Edward? por supuesto que quiero que vuelvas... - respiró hondo y cerró los ojos - Te extrañe así haya dicho que no lo iba a hacer, sé que me he comportado extraña pero es porque he estado muy ocupada y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre.

Edward se quedó callado por un rato más - ¿Esa es la razón por la que has estado actuando extraño Bella? - respondió serio y ella se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente. Odiaba que Edward la conociera tan bien y que supiera sus estados de ánimos con solo escucharla.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso y tampoco tengo tiempo para descifrar lo que piensas, estoy ocupada... – se estaba yendo por la tangente y se odiaba por hacer eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Tenemos que hablar Bella.

Suspiró resignada. Lo sabía. En parte le daba gracias al cielo que ya esa noche su sufrimiento llegaba al fin y sabía también que le esperaba una buena sesión de gritos por parte de Edward por haberlo ignorado y hasta maltratado el día anterior y lo que llevaba de éste – Lo sé, yo también tengo algo muy importante que contarte - Él no dijo nada por un tiempo largo y Bella frunció el ceño extrañada -¿Edward?

-Llego a las ocho de la noche, pasare por la casa a dejar la maleta e iré a tu apartamento... espero encontrarte allí esperándome Isabella.

Bella frunció el ceño, nunca la llamaba así, solo cuando estaba muy furioso y en su vida nada más ha ocurrido en dos oportunidades, ambas veces cuando tuvo los accidentes de transito que casi le costaba su vida - Si señor - contestó burlonamente, para ver si se reía o le decía qué diablos estaba ocurriendo con él.

-Hasta la noche - contestó unos segundos después y trancó la llamada.

Bella dejo el teléfono en la mesa más confundida que antes, ¿qué estaba pasando? Claro, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, él estaba molesto por como ella lo ha tratado en esos dos días. Sonrió divertida, le iba sorprender cuando se enterará que la razón para su trato anterior era que ella por fin se había dado cuenta que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Pensó en como hacer para que se alegrara y no le gritará tanto y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando ideo la mejor forma de hacerlo. Planearía una cena romántica para los dos. Edward siempre le había gustado todo lo que ella cocinaba y sería un buen ambiente para decirle lo que sentía.

Sonrió por unos minutos y empezó a idear lo que haría para la noche. Esa era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba hacer, le tranquilizaba cocinar y desde que era adolescente había asistido a varios cursos para aprender a hacerlo correctamente. Lauren siempre se quejaba por cada curso, ya que al tener cocineros no era necesario que lo aprendiera, pero Bella la ignoraba, y ahora agradecía haberlo hecho, desde que vive sola cada vez que puede cocina y en ese momento la ayudaría a planear la noche en la que todo cambiara en su vida, para bien o para mal.

Salió de la oficina a las cinco de la tarde a duras penas y casi siendo empujada por Zafrina, a quien le había dado la orden que pasara lo que pasara tenia que hacer que se fuera a esa hora.

Fue al supermercado para abastecerse de los ingredientes para crear el menú que había creado en su cabeza y que a Edward le encantaría. Una hora después llegó a su casa, preparó todo y se metió al baño para arreglarse.

Varios minutos después tenia puesto una franelilla y un jean. Le había dado la vuelta mil veces, observado todo el guardarropa que le escogieron Alice y Rosalie pero lo que tenia puesto era lo que más la convencía, esa noche solo serian Edward y Bella, sin disfraces ni falsas, así que le parecía lo más adecuado vestirse de esa forma.

Sonó el timbre y Bella frunció el ceño. Edward tiene llaves, además que era muy temprano para que llegue a su apartamento, todavía faltaba casi dos horas para que el vuelo arribada. Abrió la puerta extrañara y sonrió cuando vio a su padre en el portal - ¡Papá!

-Hola cariño - dijo su padre sonriendo y entrando a la casa. Se quitó el saco y lo dejo en el mueble.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien papá ¿y tú?

-Bien, un poco cansado pero ya estoy mejor.

-¿Cansado? ¿La jubilación te tiene cansado papá?

Charlie sonrió y se sentó en el mueble - Ya sabes que así no este trabajando tengo mis obligaciones...

-Claro... Lauren... – dijo Bella compresivamente.

Charlie se carcajeó - Ella es una buena mujer Bella, sólo es un poco activa...

Bella lo miró y sonrió. Sabía que era así, el peor pecado de Lauren era haber traído al mundo a Victoria - Lo sé papa, y… ¿qué haces aquí?

Charlie la vio indignado – Soy tu padre, tengo derecho a visitarte cada vez que quiera…

-Lo sé – contestó Bella sonrió divertida.

-Quería saber si estabas viva...

-¡Papá!

-Sabía que no tenia que darte permiso a que te fueras de casa – dijo negando con la cabeza resignado - si allá casi no te veía ahora ni siquiera sé si estas respirando, cómo te alimentas, qué ha pasado contigo, me tienes olvidado Bella y eso no es justo...

-Ya entiendo de donde saque mi gen melodramático papá – respondió a la vez que se sentaba a su lado. Charlie se carcajeó y ella rodó los ojos - Estoy bien, pero sabes como es esto, el trabajo casi no me deja vivir...

Charlie asintió y le acarició la mejilla - Ya eres una mujer Bella y tienes una vida, lo sé, yo solo... no me gusta no participar en ella.

-Siempre vas a participar en ella Charlie...

Sonrió de medio lado - No sé como hice para criarte Bella, no sé como saliste tan buena hija...

Bella rodó los ojos - ¿Estás seguro que en vez de cansado no estás borracho?

Rió y tomó su mano - Estoy seguro, sólo... compláceme y déjame decir las cosas que hoy estoy nostálgico...

-¿Y por qué estas nostálgico papá? - preguntó interesada, nunca lo había visto así.

Charlie suspiró y cerró los ojos - ¿Sabes que en un día como hoy hace un poco mas de veintiséis años conocí a tu madre?

Bella lo vio impactada y negó con la cabeza. Su padre nunca hablaba de su madre, claro siempre le enseñó que debía amarla, pero nunca le contó como se conocieron y se enamoraron - ¿Cómo se conocieron? - susurró.

La miró y sonrió - Tu madre estaba tratando de salvar al mundo un árbol a la vez, o mas bien una protesta a la vez. Recuerdo que estaba recolectando firmas por algún bosque de los que nadie sabe que existen, yo estaba en el centro comercial con Bill, íbamos a reunirnos con Carlisle para hablar de la empresa y ella nos intercepto para que la apoyáramos y firmáramos la solicitud.

-¿Y fue amor a primera vista?

Charlie se carcajeó mientras negaba con la cabeza - Nunca, ella llegó y yo me burle de su propósito. Era un estúpido en esa época, y me fulmino con la mirada, te digo hija si las miraran matadas tú nunca hubieses nacido…

-¿Pero...?

Asintió - Nos odiamos, gritamos ambos, ella me insultó muy elocuentemente déjame decirte y Bill tuvo que arrastrarme fuera del sitio para que la situación no llegara a mayores...

Bella lo miró confundida - ¿Entonces cómo llegue yo a este mundo?

-Ah - dijo Charlie sonriendo - de la forma menos original posible...

-No entiendo.

-Unos meses después nos volvimos a ver en una fiesta y ya sabes lo que dicen del odio al amor o de una borrachera...

Bella se levantó del mueble impactada por sus palabras - ¡Me estas diciendo que soy producto de una noche de copas entre dos personas que se detestaban!

Charlie asintió avergonzado - Ahora entiendes por qué nunca te conté como nos enamoramos tu madre y yo...

-Pe... Pero... ¡Tú la amabas! ¡Tú me lo dijiste! ¿Todo fue una mentira? - le preguntó anonadara a la vez que se abrazaba con sus propios brazos en una posición defensiva mientras su cerebro estaba paralizado por lo que su padre le había contado.

-Bella... - dijo a la vez que se levantaba del sofá y la agarraba de los hombros - Nos dimos cuenta que estaba embarazada a los dos meses.

-¿Y se casaron por mi? - preguntó en un susurro.

-Claro que si, no conozco ninguna vergüenza mayor que la de tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Era mi deber y tenia que cumplirlo, nunca aceptare que un familiar mío nazca sin que estén unidos los padres.

-Pero... eso es tan retrograda y anticuado, los padres tienen que amarse si no el niño puede sufrir más...

-No, no es así...

-¿Nunca amaste a mama? - le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me enamore de tu madre desde que me llamó lunático insensible cuando insulte su bosque y sus árboles.

-Me perdiste - declaró unos segundos después, ¿acaso no le había dicho que se había casado porque estaba embarazada?

Charlie suspiró y la atrajo para que se sentaran ambos - A veces uno siente algo por alguien y no lo sabe - Bella rodó los ojos. Eso sí que lo sabe, así que asintió - pues yo conocí a tu madre y fue un encuentro explosivo, el segundo también... tengo que admitirlo – dijo sonriendo rememorando el encuentro con su madre que obviamente dio como resultado su concepción.

-¡Papá! - le gritó, no quería ver la expresión en su cara ni saber a que se debía lo explosivo de su segundo encuentro.

-El hecho es que la vida nos unió de nuevo y lo aprovechamos, ella quedó embarazada, nos casamos y no me arrepiento.

-¿No? - preguntó Bella mirándolo y observando la tranquilidad que emitía el semblante de su padre.

-No - repitió él - fueron los meses mas felices de mi vida, ella era impulsiva, ilógica, explosiva pero nos adorábamos con locura, no sé si hubiese sido siempre así o no, pero lo que tuvimos fue muy especial, me hizo sentir otro hombre, uno sin tantas restricciones ni rigidez como la que me caracteriza.

Bella sonrió triste y bajó la cabeza - Lo siento papá... – dijo en tono bajo.

-¿Por qué hija?

-Por habértela quitado... - susurro cabizbaja todavía abrazándose.

-¡Bella! -grito él mientras la atraía a su cuerpo - Nunca se te ocurra repetir algo como eso, cuando tú naciste y te vi por primera vez supe lo que era sentir amor puro.

Bella hundió su cara en su cuello y cerró los ojos - ¿Si?

-Si - repitió él - así nunca te lo diga, ya me conoces, no soy bueno para los sentimientos y esas cosas, pero lo que quiero decir es que tú eres mi regalo, uno que no esperaba y que me hizo mas feliz de lo que alguna vez imagine...

-Papá... - se estaba pasando y ella le dio un golpe en el brazo para que lo entendiera - Si ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños...

Charlie se carcajeó y le dio un beso en la frente - Pues tendremos que ampliar la tradición, tú lo dirás el día de tu cumpleaños y yo todos los años en esta fecha.

Bella sonrió divertida y asintió - Acepto... ¿Y con Lauren fue igual?

Charlie se encogió de hombros - Lauren fue adecuada...

-¿No la amas?

Sonrió - Claro que si, a mi manera, igual que ella me quiere a su manera, estamos tranquilos y somos compatibles...

Bella lo miró con tristeza, su padre se conformó con alguien por no tener a su madre - ¿Te hace feliz papá?

Charlie sonrió - Mucho...

Asintió y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¡La comida! - gritó y salió corriendo a la cocina. Gracias a Dios nada se había quemado.

-¿Para quién cocinas?

-Para mi - dijo sonrojada y se volteó para que no la viera - Me provoco cocinar hoy, sabes que eso me tranquiliza...

Charlie asintió y se apoyó en el mesón de madera que estaba en la mitad de la habitación - ¿Cómo siguen las cosas en Chicago?

-¡Oh! Ya se solucionaron, pensé que Carlisle te había informado, ya se reintegraron los activos y Aro firmó los documentos respectivos.

-Que bueno - dijo aliviado - Así que Edward regresara pronto.

-Esta noche - dijo ella mordiéndose el labio y deseando que su padre no supiera sumar dos más dos.

Charlie asintió pensativo y la miró fijamente unos segundos después - Ya no sé qué va a pasar con Victoria...

-¿Qué? - preguntó Bella mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo no la entiendo, es contemporánea a ti, trate de criarlas de igual manera, pero tal vez ya el daño estaba hecho... - Lo miró asombrada, siempre pensó que su padre estaba engañado como todo el mundo - Yo trate de justificarla, que si su padre la malcrió cuando era una niña, que la dificultades de perder a su padre a tan temprana edad y de la forma en que lo hizo, tal vez la culpa que pudo sentir por haber estado en el accidente, pero... se me acaban las justificaciones.

Bella dejo de cocinar y lo miró de frente - ¿Por qué dices eso?

-No entiendo como dos personas pueden ser tan distintas, estoy hablando de ustedes dos por supuesto. Tú eres tan tranquila, responsable, calmada y ella es tan... egoísta - dijo por fin como si le costara decir el insulto, y Bella sabia que era así. Su padre la consideraba una hija y siempre las había tratado iguales, bueno, siempre había tenido más apego con Bella pero eso era porque es su hija biológica.

-Ninguna persona es igual a la otra y Victoria tiene problemas... - es una egoísta, perra, malvada sin corazón. Si eso no es la definición de tener serios problemas mentales ella no sabia que lo era... - Pero... ¿Por qué dices eso?

-No te parece poco lo que hizo con Edward, lo dejo por James, se fue lejos, sin importarle su familia, su reputación, nuestro honor Bella... no le importó nada.

-Pensé que ella era la victima - dijo Bella recordando lo que su padre le dijo en esa oportunidad.

-Yo también lo pensé... - confirmó su padre - pero tuve que aceptar que no era así, que ella fue también responsable, y si tenia alguna duda, pues lo que esta pasando ahora me lo aclara todo...

Bella se tensó como si estuviese presintiendo un peligro invisible - ¿Lo que esta pasando ahora? - preguntó perpleja.

-Pobre James... - dijo negando con la cabeza - no me cae bien el chico después de lo que te hizo a ti al dejarte por ella, pero...

-¿Qué? - preguntó Bella mas insistentemente.

-Ojala ahora las cosas sean para mejor... y ella no vuelva a hacerle lo mismo, aunque yo como él no la hubiese aceptado... pero que digo... cuando existe el amor uno se vuelve estúpido y todo se perdona...

-¡Papá! - gritó Bella e hizo que la mirara - ¿De qué demonios estas hablando? ¿Quien es él? ¿Por qué te compadeces de James? ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?

Charlie la miró extrañado - Pensé que lo sabias... como tú y Edward son tan apegados...

-¿Saber qué? - preguntó Bella en un susurro con el corazón revolucionado y su cuerpo rechazando las palabras que venían a continuación aunque sabiendo que era lo que venia...

-Victoria y Edward volvieron.

Ella lo miro impactada, sintió como palideció y le dio las gracias al mesón por sostenerla ya que pensaba que se iba a caer. Respiro entrecortadamente por unos segundos y bajo la mirada rápidamente.

_No, no puede ser verdad, es falso_, se repetía. Él se lo hubiese dicho, además la última vez que estuvieron juntos no tenía ninguna intención de volver con ella.

¿Qué pudo haber cambiado en esos días?

Además... ellos están juntos... bueno no completamente juntos... pero si habían estado íntimamente unidos en esas ultimas semanas...

Ella... ella no se merecía eso y Edward lo sabia, él no le haría eso, no volvería con su ex esposa sin decírselo...

Es falso... completamente falso.

Escuchó una voz en su interior gritarle que él estaba distinto esa mañana, pero la callo rápidamente. No podía desconfiar en él, lo que su padre esta diciendo es mentira.

Cerró los ojos cuando retumbo en su interior la voz de él diciendo "_tenemos que hablar"_, ¿Qué iban a hablar?, Sabía lo que ella iba a decir, que lo amaba, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir él; ¿Acaso él le iba a decir que lo pensó mejor y ya no iba a estar con ella? ¿Por eso estaba tan seco y alejado de ella cuando la llamó? ¿La está preparando para el golpe que le iba a dar más tarde, cuando le diga que volvió con Victoria?

_¡No!_ Gritó su interior, no es cierto... él se lo hubiese dicho... él se lo hubiese contado...

Si, tenia que confiar en Edward.

Tenia que hacerlo...

-¿Bella? - preguntó su padre acercándose a ella y levantando su barbilla - ¿estás bien? - Asintió no muy convencida – sé que nunca te gusto Victoria para Edward pero... es su vida... ¿O es que acaso sigues enamorada de él? Bella… ¡¿no me habías dicho que lo que sentías por él murió hace tiempo?

-Papá - dijo ella en una voz entrecortada todavía afectada por la noticia - ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunto viéndolo y tragándose el nudo en su garganta al sentir la lástima que emitía la mirada de su padre.

-Lauren me lo dijo... - dijo su padre triste - por eso estoy tan cansado. Ella no estaba muy feliz con la noticia, más bien se veía triste y enojada, me dijo que te viniera a contar, yo le dije que lo más seguro es que Edward te lo haya dicho, pero insistió, dijo que era importante que te enteraras lo más rápido posible... que era lo mejor... ¿Lo mejor por qué? - preguntó Charlie tomándola del codo y reconfortándola con la tibieza de sus brazos.

-No lo sé - dijo Bella confundida. Lauren... maldita sea la hora que pensó que existía una tregua... aunque... cerrando los ojos sonrió un poco y entendió a que se refería Lauren. Claro... tenía que recordar agradecerle cuando la viera, tenia una aliada y con eso ya se daba cuenta que la guerra con su madrastra había terminado.

-¿Bella?

Ella respiró hondo y se calmo. Abrió los ojos y miró a su padre con una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir. Quería gritar, maldecir al viento, pero tenia que confiar que era mentira. Debía pensar en que esa era la treta del día, la forma de venganza de Victoria que estaba esperando, hacerle creer que estaban juntos para que ella sufriera y terminara la relación sin escuchar ni confiar en Edward. Sólo esperaba que tuviera razón y que él no haya caído en las garras de esa perra.

Su corazón no lo resistiría.

-Estoy bien papá - dijo haciendo que la soltara y atendiendo la comida - No entiendo por qué Lauren te dijo eso, es falso, Edward no ha vuelto con Victoria...

-Pero...

-Y si volvió - se obligó a decirlo aunque nada más con esa afirmación sintió como si su corazón se quebraba de nuevo, al parecer lo tenia roto desde que él se casó con ella y no se había dado cuenta - espero que sean felices... Edward se lo merece...

Charlie asintió y vio con un rabillo del ojo la hora he hizo una mueca de disgusto. Bella sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente, necesitaba sentir calor ya que por dentro estaba completamente fría - Te tienes que ir... - le dijo varios minutos después cuando se forzó a soltarlo.

-Puedo cancelar todo, la comida huele divino y es mucho para una persona...

Bella sonrió y acaricio su mejilla - A Lauren no le gustara eso...

Charlie sonrió triste - No quiero dejarte sola... eres mi única hija, lo más importante para mí, tú estás en primer lugar.

Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio, camino hasta el sofá y tomó su saco - Ve papá, yo estoy bien - él la miró contrariado y ella fingió la sonrisa más amplia que pudo crear en el estado de animo que se encontraba - No te preocupes por mi, tu hija es fuerte ¿o te olvidas que fuiste tú quien me criaste?

Charlie asintió y la abrazó de nuevo - Detesto ver como te rompe el corazón una y otra vez...

Bella negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio fuertemente - No... - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-Debí forzarlo a que se casara contigo por el bien de la empresa - Bella se carcajeó sin poder evitarlo - quizás así ve lo que tiene al frente y se esta perdiendo por estupidez.

Ella lo miró haciendo un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse y no llorar - Eso no me haría feliz y lo sabes... además, estoy triste por él... no por mi - Charlie asintió y la abrazó con fuerza saliendo del apartamento y dejándola respirando entrecortadamente, rogándole a Dios que la treta de su hermana no sea una realidad.

Diez minutos después se encontraba sentada en el sofá mirando a la pared y rezando al cielo que el vuelo de él llegara a tierra para que pueda contestar llamada y la sacará de esa dura que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Sonó el teléfono y Bella sonrió, era inteligente de Victoria no había duda, tomar el momento en que sabia que no podía haber confirmación para botar su veneno y amargarle la vida.

Miró el identificador de llamadas y agradeció de nuevo a Lauren por la advertencia. La falta de información hubiese constituido un triunfo completo para Victoria que ahora no conseguiría.

-Aló - contestó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, dando gracias a los años de convivencia con la mejor actriz del planeta.

-¡Hermana! - escuchó su risa y alegría. Eso la hizo morderse el labio fuertemente, pensaba que había conocido todas las facetas de su hermana, pero de nuevo estaba equivocada.

-Victoria - dijo en tono neutro, el mismo que tenia la intención de mantener en toda esa conversación.

-Te llamo para cumplir con mi deber de mujer y hermana - dijo con tono sarcástico y sádico. Sí, eso era, Victoria era una sádica que sentía placer al hacer sufrir a los demás... no tenia otra explicación - Desde el principio dije que te avisáramos pero él no quiso... - concluyó riéndose disimuladamente disfrazándolo con una tos - dijo que prefería decírtelo cara a cara...

Bella respiró hondo - ¿Tienes algo que contarme? Pues habla...

-Edward y yo volvimos - espero una negación, un grito, insulto, asombro, todo lo que Bella hubiese hecho si Lauren no la hubiese advertido... _Gracias Lauren_, repitió mentalmente.

-¿Si? - preguntó Bella unos segundos después.

-Si - continuo Victoria con tono molesto por no haber logrado con su primer objetivo - Te dije que era mío y que si yo quería lo iba a volver a tener en mis brazos...

Bella asintió - Creo que estas mintiendo Victoria - debía decir algo así, era una reacción natural, no podía comprometer a Lauren tampoco...

Escuchó como ella se carcajeaba y se estremeció levemente - Oh no Bella, no lo hago. Edward Cullen es mío, y tú no significas nada para él, para nadie en realidad, no eres nada.

Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza - Creo que estas hablando de ti misma Victoria, no de mí.

-¿Cómo te atreves? - escuchó que Victoria le preguntaba en un grito tan agudo que tuvo que alejar el teléfono para que no le explotara el tímpano.

-No, ¿cómo te atreves tu a llamarme para contarme todas esas idioteces?, lo que tú hagas no me interesa, y no creo nada de lo que dices, hazme el favor y déjame en paz.

-¿No me crees? – le preguntó con voz burlona - Cuando Edward llegue a tu puerta pregúntale ¿Con quién durmió anoche? ¿Quién es su mujer?, la única que lo supo satisfacer de formas que tu ni soñarías… pregúntale Bella - dijo riéndose - te lo advertí... No te metas con lo que quiero Bella... apártate de mi camino.

-Me das pena Victoria, tu vida debe ser en verdad patética para que tengas que meterte en la mía.

-Yo sólo sé lo que quiero Bella y lo conseguiré cueste lo que cueste… - Luego trancó la llamada y Bella quedó sentada en el asiento, con el teléfono en su oreja temblando de la rabia y la indignación. Necesitaba que Edward llegué a su puerta y le juré que todo lo que escupió esa mujer es mentira.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella estaba sentada en el mueble viendo al mismo punto de la pared con el teléfono en su oído sin poder moverse desde que Victoria trancó la llamada. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sentía los músculos tensos como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo en inactividad.

Agradeció al cielo no haber perdido su entereza, no haberle gritado, insultado exigiéndole que le contara la verdad.

¿Le estaría mintiendo?

¿Le estaba diciendo la verdad?

Sintió que algo la golpeaba y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando tanto que el aparato telefónico le pegaba repetidas veces en la mejilla. Lo soltó haciendo que cayera en el mueble y bajó las manos mientras escuchaba en su interior la voz venenosa de su hermanastra.

_Desde el principio dije que te avisáramos pero él no quiso._

¿Seria posible? - se preguntó en voz baja, en un pequeño murmullo.

_Te dije que era mío y que si yo quería lo iba a volver a tener en mis brazos._

¿Por qué Edward haría eso No lo entiende, simplemente no lo hace. Sabía que él amaba a Victoria, si no fuera así cada vez que ella le preguntaba eso lo hubiese negado, pero... ¿llegar al extremo de aceptarla de nuevo a su vida? ¿Sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a Bella de enterarse y evitar que la humille de esa forma?...

Negó perpleja con su cabeza, como si necesitaba acciones para enfatizar ese punto en sus pensamientos. Edward y ella no eran nada, nunca lo fueron, incluso cuando ella se lo pregunto él se rehusó a darle una respuesta concreta. Nadie sabia que ellos estaban juntos, todo se hizo en secreto, privado; a ella no le había molestado, ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de anunciar que tenían algo entre ellos, pero... eso solo significaba que él no le debía nada de nada, que ella se creo su mundo de fantasía alrededor de un hombre que solo podía estar buscando sexo fácil con la primera imbécil que lo aceptara...

-¡No! - gritó fuertemente.

Ella si se merecía algo, era su amiga ¿no es así? Él no le haría algo así a una persona importante en su vida, si bien no eran nada, eran ambos libres. Él tenia que decirle, contarle, por lo menos informarle que volvió con su esposa, porque quiera o no pasaron una barrera, al tener intimidad se volvieron amantes, que es algo más allá de amigos, si bien no por eso tenia más derechos, por lo menos Bella poseía el derecho de saber algo así… nadie se lo podía quitar... nadie.

De nuevo retumbo en su interior la voz de él "_Tenemos que hablar_"... ¿Será que eso es lo que quiere decirle? ¿Por eso él estaba tan urgido a hablarle?

Oh Dios... tantas preguntas sin respuesta...

_Pregúntale _¿_con quién durmió anoche?_

_Yo soy la única que lo supo satisfacer de formas que tú ni soñarías._

Encerrando su cabeza entre sus manos tuvo que aceptar que Victoria era buena. Siempre lo fue. Era como si de alguna forma lograra determinar las debilidades de Bella, una tras otra, y fuera lo suficientemente audaz para utilizar eso a su beneficio, y las ultimas palabras de esa conversación tuvieron ese fin sin duda, hundirla en un mar de depresión por que sabe... oh si que lo sabe... que Bella se sentiría insegura al lado de ella, y que no sabría como actuar en el caso de que la respuesta a esa pregunta sea Si.

Le llegó a su olfato el olor a quemado y maldijo de nuevo al cielo. Se había olvidado de la comida, se había olvidado de todo. Entró en la cocina y casi llora histéricamente, el banquete estaba arruinado al igual que toda la noche que había planeado, pero aún así las lágrimas no acudieron a aliviarla.

Apagó todo y sin pensar mucho salió corriendo de su apartamento tomando una chaqueta para cubrirse. Por primera vez desde que tiene uso de razón estaba dejando que su instinto actué por ella y la verdad no le importaba.

Entró en su Mercedes y empezó a manejar sin saber bien a dónde dirigirse, sintiendo que debía alejarse de esa casa donde cada esquina tenía un recuerdo alegre, emocionante y que esa noche se había formado el más horrible de todos los recuerdos... si resultaba ser cierto lo que decía Victoria.

Sin darse cuenta bien de cómo paso se encontró en el frente de la casa de Edward. La miró un rato antes de bajar del vehículo. Al contrario de ella, Edward siempre prefirió las casas a los apartamentos, según él le otorgaba más privacidad. Era una casa pequeña, en comparación con la de sus padres, pero muy acogedora, estaba llena de ventanales, que él mando a instalar una vez adquirida ya que siempre le había gustado la luz y la claridad. Bella lo había ayudado a decorar y a arreglar todo, junto con los muchachos, esa casa también guardaba muchos recuerdos de ellos, pero también de Victoria y de su vida de casados.

Se bajó del carro y llego al porche. Tenia las llaves que le permitirían la entrada a ella, desde el primer día él se las había entregado, aunque la verdad es que pocas veces las había usado, pero al llegar a la puerta no pudo entrar, sino que se sentó en las escaleras blancas a esperar que llegara. No sabía cuánto tiempo se iba a tardar, no sabia si iba a llegar solo o si se iba a aparecer con ella, pero necesitaba enfrentarlo, la presión en su pecho necesitaba alivio y eso solo lo iba a conseguir con una completa negación por parte de Edward.

Su mirada estaba fija en la calle, aunque enfocándolas al vacío, sin poder llorar, sin poder moverse, necesitaba que él llegara, tal vez le falten horas y ella este perdiendo tiempo al estar allí pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía esperar hasta al otro día y racionalizar su conducta. Si hacia eso esta segura que no hablaría con él, se daría cuenta que en verdad no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, ya que no eran nada. Pero no quería eso. Deseaba ser irracional por una vez en su vida, quería insultarlo, matarlo, que sintiera por lo menos una parte del dolor que Victoria le hizo sentir ese día… necesitaba odiarlo, y si se iba, su naturaleza justificadora le iba a quitar eso.

Un tiempo después, podría haber sido segundos, minutos o tal vez horas, Bella no estaba segura, se paró frente a la casa un carro amarillo. Un taxi, razonó ella con un poco de dificultad por el estado en que se encontraba, y bajó del vehiculo el protagonista de su martirio personal actual. Bella se quedo allí, sin moverse o si quiera intentarlo, y sintió más que observó como él se acercaba a donde se encontraba.

-¿Bella? - preguntó Edward confundido al identificarla - ¿Qué haces sentada con esta lluvia? Por Dios… ¡te vas a enfermar!

Levantó su mirada y por primera vez sintió que estaba completamente empapada y que sus ojos tenían que cerrarse por el agua que estaba cayendo. Pensaba que estaba llorando, pero no, era la lluvia. Él se estaba empapando también y su cara era pura preocupación por ella… si tan solo supiera que es por él mismo que tenía que preocuparse…

-¿Qué querías decirme Edward? - le preguntó con voz entrecortada y temblando un poco del frío, aunque no podía determinar si era por tener la ropa mojada o por como se sentía su interior.

Edward frunció el ceño y se tensó, como si acabara de recordar algo que lo molestaba - Te dije que me esperaras en tu casa no que vinieras acá Bella - su mirada se suavizo - No quiero que te enfermes. ¿Sólo para eso viniste?

Por supuesto que no, pensó inmediatamente, ella también quería hablar, sobre todo preguntarle lo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro - No - dijo por fin unos segundos después - pero primero tengo que escuchar lo que sea que me quieras decir.

-Bella... - dijo negando molesto y tiró la maleta al césped - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¡Pensé que lo sabía pero ahora no tengo ni idea!

Bella empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y se levantó de las escaleras para colocarse frente a él - ¿Qué hiciste Edward? - le preguntó atormentada. Queriendo saber si lo había hecho, si había vuelto con ella, si se había acostado con alguien más cuando estaban juntos, porque para ella lo estaban, así fuera su parte irracional la que hablara, y su parte racional le gritara que nunca hubo alguna promesa entre ellos.

-¡¿Qué hice yo? - le preguntó furioso - ¡¿Qué hiciste tu? - le dijo a la vez que se acercaba a ella tomándola por su antebrazo la pegaba a su cuerpo quedando sus cuerpos completamente pegados y sus caras a centímetros de distancia - Te lo dije Bella, eres mía, ¿por qué hiciste eso? debiste burlarte de mi como si fuera un imbécil, pero no lo soy... ya no.

Lo vio confundida - ¿De qué estas hablando Edward? - no tenia sentido sus palabras.

-¿De qué estoy hablando? - repitió y la soltó como si su roce le quemara. Se volteó a abrir la maleta y Bella lo miraba anonadada, él le tiró un periódico que empezó a mojarse por la lluvia.

Bella alzó la mirada y vio la expresión sombría, furiosa y triste de Edward lo que la hizo sentirse más perdida. Quien tenía derecho a sentirse así era ella, no él - ¿Qué?

-¡Mira! - le dijo a la vez que abría el periódico todavía en manos de Bella para llegar a lo que sea que estaba buscando y luego le señaló una noticia - Claro que no te lo esperabas, no fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente - declaró con sarcasmo.

Bella enfocó su mirada en el periódico. Era del día anterior y local, así que no entendía cómo Edward lo podía tener si estaba en Chicago, pero todo eso quedo olvidado cuando vio a lo que él se refería. Permaneció completamente estupefacta y paralizada por unos segundos, eran dos fotos de ella y James, del día del almuerzo con Bree. La primera foto mostraba a James besando su mano galantemente y ella con la mirada baja avergonzada y la segunda foto él le estaba hablando al oído y ella lo estaba empujando aunque por la forma en que fue tomada se veía como si ella lo estaba acariciando y lo estaba disfrutando ya que sonreía divertida.

Lo peor de todo era la pequeña nota que acompañaba el artículo de chismes:

"_James Salvatore vuelve al rodeo amigas, si, ahora persiguiendo a la intelectual y dueña del Imperio Swan & Cullen, Isabella Swan. Al parecer se cansó de Victoria y quiere conquistar nuevos prados, tal como se puede evidenciar en estas fotos. Los nuevos enamorados disfrutaron un almuerzo lleno de coquetería y miradas secretas, seguida de una huida discreta por ambos a un lugar desconocido por nuestra fuente. ¿Será que ya Victoria fue olvidada por nuestro nuevo y fogoso galán? ¿Qué pensará Edward Cullen? ¿Acaso estamos viendo el principio de una futura reconciliación de la pareja de oro? Seguiremos pendiente y les informaremos cualquier nuevo cambio de pareja…"_

Bella alzó la mirada, dejó caer el periódico que ya se estaba destrozando por el agua y miró a Edward más confundida que antes - ¿Qué relación tiene esto con lo que estamos hablando? – era un simple chisme como tantos a los que estaban acostumbrados por estar en el medio en que se encontraban.

-¿Acaso tienes que preguntar Bella? - preguntó y pateó la maleta haciendo que rodada por el césped hasta las escaleras – ¡Deja de hacerte la inocente por Dios! Ahora lo entiendo todo, por qué defendías a James, por qué en la fiesta te desapareciste tanto tiempo diciendo que estabas en el baño. Claro, estabas viéndote con él... planeando un nuevo encuentro, y después ¡me mentiste!, cuando te pregunté más tarde con quién estabas, me dijiste que estabas sola ¡pero estabas mintiendo! ¿Crees que no lo sabía? ¿Crees que no se determinar cuando me estas mintiendo y cuando me dices la verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza aturdida por lo que él le estaba diciendo, ¿Él pensaba que ella estaba con James? ¿Qué lo había engañado con James? – ¡Claro que no! – gritó fuertemente. Estaban parados uno frente al otro, con la lluvia envolviéndolos como en una nube, completamente solos y todas las casas alrededor tenían las luces apagadas, ya que era bastante tarde – No estaba con James esa noche, por Dios Edward ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿De qué clase de mujer estas hablando?, me voy a revolcar con James y después voy a pasar toda la noche contigo ¿Te estás escuchando?

-Aprovechaste que no estaba aquí para verlo, para que se burlaran de mí, y por eso actuaste tan distinta, tan seca cada vez que te llame ayer. No importa lo que yo te decía, tú no te mostrabas igual, tal vez sabias de la publicación del periódico y sabias lo que venia. – continúo como si no la hubiese escuchado.

-¡¿De qué estas hablando Edward? - le gritó desesperada, no entendía nada que salía de su boca, ¿cómo él podría pensar eso?

-Dale gracias a Dios que cuando me mostraron esto y me hicieron unir cabos no había vuelos disponibles y que tuve que esperar a este por causa de una ventisca, porque los hubiese matado a ambos... no... – negó encerrando sus puños fuertemente y ofreciéndole la mirada mas amenazadora que había visto en su vida - Todavía matare a ese maldito por tocarte... lo matare con mis propias manos...

Bella lo miró tensa, una parte de su cerebro le susurró como Edward quería matar a James por tocarla y cuando se escapó con Victoria ni siquiera dijo una palabra amenazante o insultante en su contra, pero la alejó inmediatamente sin querer analizarla porque había una palabra en todo ese discurso que retumbaba fuertemente en su interior - ¿Mostraron? ¿Quién te lo mostró Edward? - le preguntó temblando.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Para reclamarle a la persona que me dijo la verdad...

-La verdad… - se burló ella negando con la cabeza y quitando el cabello de su cara que estaba pegado por la lluvia - no reconocerías la verdad así te golpeara en la cara... ¡¿Quién te mostró esa supuesta y absoluta verdad?

Él quedó impactado por unos segundos, como si no esperada esa reacción de ella. Era cierto cuando le dijo que sabía cuando estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad y sabía, estaba segura, que en esos momentos leía en sus ojos que no mentía así como debía sentir la rabia que se estaba instaurando en su pecho - Victoria... - dijo unos segundos después - ella me lo advirtió, me lo dijo – continúo como si estuviese convenciendo a si mismo - que James la engañaba contigo y yo no le creí. Después cuando me enseñó esto y todas esas cosas que estabas haciendo, como apartarte de mí, decirme que estabas en la oficina cuando era falso, ¿crees que no lo supe? llamé a la oficina una hora después y no estabas... ¡Maldita sea! – gritó frustrado a la vez que se apretaba fuertemente el cabello con sus manos.

-Victoria... - dijo furiosa y acercándose a él con los brazos caídos y las manos vueltas puños - Yo no soy Victoria Edward… ¿no te has dado cuenta? Yo no te engaño, nunca lo hice...

-No me mientas...

-Mírame – le exigió a la vez que se acercaba más a él – hace un momento me dijiste que siempre sabías cuando mentía y cuando no, mírame cuando te hablo y dime si lo hago – él la miró fijamente y aunque ambos estaban empapados podía ver sus ojos brillantes, como si estuviesen llorosos, y la mandíbula tensa - Nunca te he mentido… ¡James es un amigo! - Le gritó fuertemente - ¿acaso no me conoces? ¿No sabes quien soy?, ¿no sabes que nunca te haría eso?, ¡nunca! - le reafirmó con la mano en el pecho - ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? - le preguntó en un murmullo que él escucho sin importar la lluvia.

-Yo... - dijo negando con la cabeza, cabizbajo y allí Bella lo supo. Nada era mentira, todo era cierto. Cerró los ojos y sintió dos lagrimas caer que se confundían con la lluvia.

-¿Acaso no me merecía por lo menos el beneficio de la duda Edward? - le dijo alejándose de él – Me conoces desde que éramos niños... ¿No me merecía un maldito pensamiento positivo de tu persona? Un tal vez…

Él bajo la mirada tenso y ella sintió que se ahogaba.

-¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Cuál seria la razón para hacerte daño? ¿Para burlarme de ti? No lo entiendo... explícame cómo llegaste o te hicieron llegar a esa brillante conclusión porque por más que lo piense... no llego ahí... - Él cerró las manos en puños y lo miró con el corazón roto, el alma quebrada, sabía de dónde venia esa conclusión...

-No lo sé… - declaró él por fin derrotado.

-Victoria estaba en Chicago - declaró Bella y él asintió, aunque ambos sabían que era una afirmación más que una pregunta. Se acercó donde estaba y la iba a tomar por el codo pero ella reaccionó mas rápido y se apartó – ¡no me toques! – le gritó a la vez se alejaba un poco pero quedando frente a él que aunque era mucho más alto que ella, no la intimidaba, nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡¿Qué me pasa? – Repitió con una risa histérica que nunca había salido antes de sus labios - ¿qué crees que me pasa?... ¿Te acostaste con Victoria? – le preguntó con los ojos nublados de lágrimas. Cerró y abrió sus parpados varias veces, para poder observarlo. Vio como él apretaba su mandíbula, cerraba los puños y sus hombros se tensaban. La miró palideciendo y Bella sintió que el piso temblaba debajo de sus pies - ¡¿Lo hiciste? - le gritó.

-No lo sé - dijo él en un murmullo y Bella cerró los ojos derrotada - estaba borracho...

-Oh por Dios Edward - murmuró mientras levantaba las manos en gesto de impotencia. Quería matarlo, desangrarlo con sus propias manos - que original de tu parte maldita sea, si que haces sentir especial a una mujer, ¿es tu modus operandi no? ¿Acostarte con una de las hermanas cuando sientes que la otra te traiciona? ¡Maldito seas!

-¡No! – Dijo él alzando los brazos como si quisiera golpear al mundo - ¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo? – Le interrumpió ella negando con la cabeza – mi bella y perfecta hermanastra por supuesto, me llamó sin ningún tipo de demora para que me enterara ¡como te habías revolcado con ella! – no pudo evitar gritar y gesticular con la mano por la frustración, dolor y agonía que sintió en ese momento.

-No… - dijo rápidamente negando con la cabeza y acercándose un paso, pero ella retrocedió el mismo espacio que él adelanto, no podía tenerlo cerca.

-¿No? ¡¿Qué me vas a decir? ¡¿Necesitabas olvidarme? ¡Si nunca has sentido nada por mí!

-No – repitió más enfáticamente y trato de acercarse pero ella se volvió a alejar – Déjame explicarte…

Bella negó rápidamente – ¿Me vas a decir qué te obligo? ¿Te manipulo? ¡Por Dios! Respeta mi inteligencia y dime la verdad.

-Bella…

-¡No! – Le gritó a la vez que estiraba sus manos para que se detuviera – basta de mentiras, ¿Por qué estuviste conmigo? ¿Por qué, si siempre la amaste? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que lo seguías haciendo?, No lo entiendo… siempre te di todo… todo Edward, a cambio de nada. Fui incondicional, tú amiga, tú confidente, tú alma gemela, todo lo que me pediste te lo entregue, y tú no me diste nada… ¡nada! – dijo a la vez que negaba con su cabeza y se ahogaba en sus sollozos, limpiándose los ojos ya que la lluvia y las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver.

-No sé qué paso…

-¿No lo sabes? – Ella no quería escucharlo, no quería mas justificaciones o engaños - ¡¿Cómo pudiste salir de mis brazos, de mi cama y después irte con la golfa esa?

-Bella no es…

-¡NO!, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan ciego?, ¿por qué siempre la eliges a ella? ¡Ella te engaño Edward! todo el tiempo lo hizo, desde el inicio de su matrimonio lo hizo. Te permitió creer que estaba enamorada de ti pero es incapaz de amar, de sentir, de hacerte feliz ¿por qué demonios no ves eso?

Él trataba de acercarse, pero ella lo rechazaba. La miraba con dolor, angustia, frustración. No le importaba, ya se había cansado de tratar de entender al hombre que tenía al frente, ya le había dado todo ¿qué mas podía hacer?

-Lo sé – aceptó un minuto después.

-¿Por qué nunca soy suficiente para ti? – preguntó desde el fondo de su corazón, aunque más para ella que para él. Vio como sus ojos brillaban de rabia pero no lo entendía, nunca entendería a Edward.

-Nunca repitas eso – dijo rabioso, con la mandíbula tensa y los dientes apretados.

-¡¿Y es mentira Edward? – le gritó. La lluvia se hacía más fuerte y se veían por la luz del porche de la casa de él. Estaban uno frente al otro, completamente empapados. Ella se abrazó a sí misma fuertemente, sentía que se rompía, que si se soltaba iba a caer en pedazos, que él la había destruido - ¿acaso alguna vez me viste?, te espere tanto tiempo, que te dieras cuenta de que yo valía más que todas las mujercitas con las que estabas, que me tomaras en cuenta en tu vida, siempre estuve allí para ti, como una estúpida…

-Bella…

-Soy la estupida más grande del planeta, por Dios mañana me llamaran de la real academia para publicar mi foto en el diccionario oficial. Inconscientemente siempre pensé que eras para mí, ¿acaso eso no fue una estupidez? Te esperé, te escuché, inclusive dejé que te casaras porque pensé que eras mío, ¿pero cómo lo vas a ser?, si yo nunca fui nada para ti – le dijo seria mientras se clavaba sus uñas en la espalda.

-Tú lo eres todo para mi Bella…

-¿Todo? – sollozó fuertemente y casi cae al suelo. Él la iba a tomar pero ella se alejó rápidamente – no soy nada para ti – repitió de nuevo y vio como Edward negaba con la cabeza pero continuó - y cuando por fin acepto lo que siento por ti, y te entregó mi vida, creyendo ilógicamente que tenemos una oportunidad, tú sales para sus brazos porque como la imbécil manipuladora que es, te sugiere que yo te estoy engañando sin siquiera darme el derecho de defensa. Te alejas de nuevo de mi… y vuelves con ella… – declaró percibiendo como su corazón se volvía a partir lo cual era anatómicamente imposible e improbable pero era lo que sentía.

-No lo hice y no lo haré – declaró firmemente.

-¿No? – Dijo ella limpiando sus ojos - ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que estaba allá en Chicago?, ¡¿por qué te acostaste con ella?

-Maldición Bella escúchame... – le rogó tratando de tomarla pero ella lo evito, no podía...

Bella lo miró dolida – Espero que lo hayas disfrutado Edward Cullen, porque me perdiste a mi en el proceso.

-Bella… no - dijo él serio

-Me arrepiento de haberte entregado todo. Me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti como una idiota desde que era una niña, alejando a todos a mí alrededor, sin darme cuenta, por ti. Me arrepiento de haberte dado todo, sin pedir o tener nada a cambio, de haberme entregado completamente a ti, incluso haberte dado mi virginidad esa primera noche que estuvimos juntos – él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se tensó pero a ella no le importaba. Una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que dejara de ponerse en evidencia, que estaba declarando todo lo que tenía dentro, pero no podía detenerse, tenía que matar todo lo que sentía por él – me arrepiento de amarte como una idiota, porque nunca hiciste nada para merecértelo.

Se quedaron unos minutos observándose en silencio. Ella seguía abrazada a su cuerpo, él tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y la observaba intensamente, tanto que la hacía estremecerse – Lamento no ser perfecto – dijo él cinco minutos después, relajando sus puños y bajando sus hombros derrotado.

Ella lo miró rabiosa, una parte sí misma quería que refutara todo lo que le dijo, por eso no habló. Necesitaba que le dijera que todo era mentira, explicarle de alguna forma que Victoria es la culpable de todo; ansiaba creer en el cuento de hadas, aún sabiendo desde muchos años atrás que eso no existe. Se soltó de su abrazo y acercándose a él le dio una fuerte cachetada, tanto que volteó su cara y pudo ver que le dejó su marca en su mejilla. El sonido fue estruendoso por la lluvia, ya que ella golpeó su cara completamente mojada y quedo entre ellos como si fuera un eco – Nunca quise que fueras perfecto Edward – le dijo con voz partida, ya sin fuerza – solo deseaba que me amaras.

Él la tomó por sus antebrazos y la acercó a su cuerpo hasta que sus caras quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos estaban opacos, sin el brillo que había aprendido a conocer; unió sus frentes y ella no tenía voluntad para pelear o soltarse. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, y se permitió soñar que le estaba trasmitiendo con su cuerpo lo que no pudo decir con palabras, que la necesitaba, que era de ella, como siempre lo pensó – Siempre lo he hecho – le dijo cerca de sus labios con un tono tal que pareciera que no embargara ninguna duda. Bella reaccionó, despertó de su sueño entendiendo que nunca iba a ser real. Negó con la cabeza y se soltó de él, alejándose unos pasos.

-¡Basta! – le gritó desesperada. Ya no quería más mentiras, ¿cómo va a decir que siempre lo hizo cuando nunca luchó por ella, cuando siempre prefirió a otra antes que a ella?- Deja de engañarme… te diría que me olvides, pero para eso alguna vez tuviste que haberme visto y tú nunca lo hiciste, pero te digo el día de hoy Edward Cullen, que yo si lo haré, te desterrare de mi corazón… – se volteó con la cabeza en alto y salió de allí dejándolo en el mismo sitió observándola paso a paso. Incluso cuando se montó en su carro y salió de allí observó en el retrovisor y todavía él estaba en el mismo sitio viendo al carro alejarse.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la playa disfrutando como el viento le golpeaba suavemente su cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus piernas envueltas por sus brazos.

Sentía un poco de frío, ya que se había puesto un short pequeño blanco y una franelilla, pero en esa posición y en ese momento estaba tan tranquila y relajada que no quería moverse, ni siquiera a buscar la pashmina blanca que había llevado con ese objetivo.

-¿Bella? - levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a Diego.

Él era muy alto o tal vez lo veía así porque estaba parado frente a ella, blanco con un color de piel hasta pálida, su cabello oscuro revuelto y rizado y su sonrisa que era el toque especial que volvía loca a todas las mujeres, aunque eso se debía por sus labios carnosos y atractivos. Había sido lo primero que le había encantado a Bree cuando lo conoció, así no quiera aceptarlo. A ella le había llamado la atención más sus ojos color miel, eran muy calidos y grandes, además de expresivos, desde que lo conoció siempre disfrutó saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Y ahora sabía que era el momento de hablar, ese momento lo había temido desde que llego allí cuatro días atrás.

Ni siquiera sabe la razón por la que vio la figura de Edward cuando se estaba alejando de su casa esa noche. Tal vez fue un acto involuntario de despedida, pero esa imagen quedó en su ser como si estuviese grabada en su cornea y cuando llegó a su casa la empezó a perseguir donde quiera que viera. Eso y su mirada de desolación cuando pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Al entrar a su casa sintió que literalmente se ahogaba. Tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos de los dos, no podía entrar a su cuarto, ver su cama, lo percibía por todos lados. Necesitaba alejarse de allí. Además conocía a Edward, sabía que ese estado de palidez y asombro con el que lo había dejado minutos atrás no iba a dudar mucho tiempo, que iba a ir a buscarla y la verdad no quería verlo, hablarle, ya le había dicho todo lo que quería decirle esa noche. Incluso dijo más de lo que debería. Por lo que cinco minutos después decidió huir de allí, irse lejos, donde no la encontraran, donde pudiera hundirse en el estado de depresión y autocompasión en la que deseaba ahogarse por siempre.

-¿Te puedo acompañar? - preguntó Diego mientras se sentaba a su lado, mirándola como si comprendiera para donde se iba cuando quedaba mirando el vacío.

-Es un país libre y más importante... es tu casa... - dijo sonriendo un poco y mirando al mar - Es maravilloso estar aquí - agregó empujándolo un poco con su hombro.

-Si, solo tienes que obviar la contaminación y lo frío del agua – dijo jugando un poco. Ella sabía cuánto le encantaba esa casa y la playa que tenía a pocos metros de distancia.

Sonrió de nuevo, aunque sin la misma vivacidad de antes - Gracias por permitir que me quede unos días con ustedes.

-Estás loca - dijo él negando con la cabeza - No seria justo no recibirte cuando parecías un caso de caridad.

Bella lo golpeó suavemente fingiendo molestia, aunque no pudo negarlo, esa noche no parecía ella. Había tardado diez minutos exactamente en secarse un poco, cambiar su ropa, tomar la cartera con todos sus documentos, efectivo y tarjetas de crédito; su teléfono, botar el resto de comida y hasta los artefactos que usó para cocinar en el contenedor de su piso, y salir corriendo de su casa.

No se había equivocado. Cuando iba saliendo del estacionamiento del apartamento con su mercedes vio como Edward entraba corriendo a su edificio sin siquiera protegerse de la lluvia, estaba totalmente empapado, ni siquiera se había cambiado. Recuerda su sentimiento de contrariedad, anhelo y dolor, él iba a llegar a su casa y no iba a encontrar a nadie y no le importaba... no le importaba - se repitió de nuevo como lo hizo desde esa noche.

Llegó al aeropuerto sin saber bien a dónde iría. Apagó el teléfono que ya rezaba con treinta llamadas perdidas de Edward, fijó su visión en la lista de vuelos y allí vio la solución a todos sus problemas: Seattle.

Compró el boleto que gracias a Dios ya iban a llamar para el abordaje y le benefició que no hubiese tenido ningún tipo de equipaje. Media hora después se encontraba viajando hacia su amiga…

Se sentía tan deprimida y tan triste, que no creía que pudiese superarlo muy pronto o si quisiera hacerlo.

¿Cómo Edward podía creer que ella lo había engañado?

Acepta que de alguna forma él tenia razones para dudar, aunque no lo comparte obviamente, es claro que ella se comportó muy erráticamente el día anterior a la pelea y viéndolo analítica e imparcialmente es lógico que él hubiese malinterpretado todo, pero... ¿No podía preguntar? ¿Aclarar con ella lo que había pasado?...

¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Y si hubiese sido antes de acostarse con la sádica de su hermana... pues mejor...

Alejó su parte justificadora hasta el fondo de su cerebro. No quería comparecerse de él, no había excusa, él le fallo.

Por Dios, ella... ella escuchó de la boca de Victoria que habían vuelto, que se habían acostado y espero, confió en él, rezó para que fuera falso y habló con él para confirmar todo... ¿Por qué ella no pudo recibir el mismo trato?

_Lo odiaba... con todas sus fuerzas... lo odiaba... lo odiaba..._ - negó con la cabeza repetidamente al ver que su nuevo mantra no funcionaba, mientras la pasajera de al lado dormía placidamente – _odiaba… que no pudiera odiarlo._

Pero lo olvidaría, lo haría. Así le cueste la mitad de su alma en el proceso.

Llegó a Seattle varias horas después, ya en la madrugada. Ella no pensó en llamar a Bree, solo pensó en huir, en alejarse del dolor.

El taxi se paró frente a la casa veraniega de Bree y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Ellos estaban durmiendo, una parte de ella pensó en ir al Hotel y llegar al otro día pero estaba allí y tenía que quedarse. Le pagó al conductor y se apeó.

Siempre le había encantado la casa de Bree. Era blanca, de dos plantas, con las ventanas azules, y detrás tenía entrada a la playa. Una vez le preguntó por qué había elegido ese sitio para vivir con Diego y ella le dijo que había algo de ese sitio que los llamaba, que los hacia sentir que llegaron a su sitio, y eso era... estaban en su hogar.

Tocó el timbre varias veces, mordiéndose el labio fuertemente y tomando su cabello que estaba todavía húmedo y alborotado.

Prendieron las luces y ella se quería morir de la vergüenza pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Abrieron la puerta apresuradamente y se imagino que se habían dado cuenta que era ella.

-¿Bella? - preguntó Bree desesperada pasando por frente de Diego.

Bella la observó unos segundos y rió por la ironía de ese momento, unos días atrás ella le dijo que iba a su casa si él le rompía el corazón y eso era exactamente lo que había pasado. La risa le salía extraña de todas formas, ya que se mezclaba con sonidos de dolor que salían de su pecho y las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos que ardían en su garganta.

-Lo siento - dijo en voz quebrada y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Bella - pronunció Bree mirando a Diego desconcertada mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y se caía al piso con Bella que se tiró sin fuerza. Al parecer llegó al limite de sus emociones, le dio gracias al cielo que explotó después de llegar a su destino - ¿qué sucedió mi amor?... cuéntame… calma - le repetía varias veces mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Bree? - preguntó Diego asustado mientras se arrodillaba frente a ellos - ¿qué hago?

Bree negó con la cabeza - Déjame con ella, ve si Anne se despertó - él asintió saliendo de la habitación y Bella lloraba con tanta fuerza que se cubría su boca con el hombro de Bree para no botar los sonidos de agonía que emitía su pecho sin ella poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Sentía como si su corazón se desgarraba.

-Lo... siento... por... venir... molestar – balbuceaba incoherentemente.

-Calma amiga - decía Bree preocupada - ¿qué mierda hizo Edward? – preguntó indignada unos minutos después en un tono de voz un poco mas alto, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente consolándola ya que Bella seguía llorando.

-¿Edward? - preguntó Diego extrañado cuando iba llegando con un vaso de agua.

-Ayúdame a llevarla a la habitación Diego, por favor… no preguntes.

Él asintió y la tomó en brazos. Bella trató de evitarlo por unos segundos pero después se abrazó de su cuello y siguió llorando.

Ella no entendía que pasaba, por qué no podía dejar de llorar, trataba de calmarse, de alejar todo pero no podía. Sentía en el pecho una opresión tan grande, un sentimiento de perdida y rabia tan intenso que las lágrimas eran la única forma de desahogarse y así lo hizo por mucho tiempo…

-º-

-Tienes razón - dijo unos minutos después estremeciéndose al recordar su estado cuando llegó a que su amiga - además que te deje sin esposa esa noche.

Diego sonrió - Solo permitiría que Bree durmiera contigo Bella... después de todo, al parecer ¿es una especie de tradición? – dijo extrañado, tal vez porque esa fue la expresión que Bree utilizó para justificarlas.

Bella sonrió un poco divertida. Esa noche Bree no la había dejado sola, estuvo con ella durante todas las horas que lloró y escuchó tranquilamente todo lo que le contó sin opinar, lo cual agradecía, porque así la dejo desahogarse completamente. Era cierto lo de la tradición, solo que esa era la primera vez que era Bella la protagonista, siempre había sido Bree la que lloraba y Bella la que consolaba.

-Todavía estoy esperando el sermón de tu esposa - le dijo tranquilamente aunque sin evitar estremecerse. Sabía que Bree iba a dar sus opiniones del asunto, no podía aguantarse. Agradecía los cuatro días que tranquilidad y relativo silencio con respecto a cierto hombre con cabello de color cobrizo que había tenido.

-Ah... estoy seguro que pronto lo tendrás... - Bella rodó los ojos, ella también lo estaba.

Esos cuatro días habían sido relativamente tranquilos. El primer día ella no se quería mover de la cama, comer, vivir, respirar. Era una melodramática, lo sabia.

Bree usó la mejor arma que tenia, el segundo día al ver que no reaccionaba, se fue con Diego y la dejó a cargo de su ahijada. Todavía sonríe al recordar sus últimas palabras antes de dejarlas a ambas solas - Te estoy dejando mi vida Bella y espero conseguirla viva, ¡a ver si mueves tu culo y cuidas a mi hija!

Extremista... pero efectivo.

Pasó todo el día con el ser más bello que ella había visto en su vida. Tenia el cabello marrón como su madre y los ojos miel de su padre, sonreía mucho, se veía que era amada y consentida y hablaba hasta por los codos. Así no entendiera la mitad de lo que le decía, la mantuvo fuera de su auto compasión por todo el día y cuando Bree y Diego volvieron en la noche ella notó un brillo de alivio en su mirada, tal vez porque su hija estaba viva, aunque quería pensar que era también porque ella lo estaba.

Esa noche llamó a su padre, no podía ser una completa irresponsable y desaparecer del planeta, había personas que la querían y la necesitaban. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al recordar el tono compasivo, culpable y triste de su padre cuando le contó que había viajado a ver a Bree y que se iba a quedar unos días con ella y su ahijada.

-¿Estás segura que es solo por eso? - le había preguntado su padre, sabiendo que mentía.

Ella suspiró hondamente - Estoy cansada papá, sabes que he tenido toda la responsabilidad en mis hombros de la empresa desde que surgió el problema en Chicago, necesito bajar mis niveles de estrés - Como excusa era buena, aunque no había nada más lejos de la verdad y ambos lo sabían.

-Le diré a Edward - dijo él inexpresivamente.

-No le informes donde estoy – se le escapó el ruego y cerró los ojos. No quería hablar de más, pero si no le advertía, iba a tener un problema mayor, no deseaba a Edward en la puerta de la casa de Bree, no lo soportaría.

-No lo haré – juro su padre solemnemente.

-Perfecto, Jessica sabrá que hacer en el Departamento Legal, es muy eficiente en su trabajo - otra mentira, pero qué se le va a hacer.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa y lo sabes.

-Lo sé – dijo Bella sonriendo. Se preocupaba porque la quería, ella también lo hacía – Estoy bien – le dijo unos segundos después.

Escuchó como su padre suspiraba apesadumbrado - Tal vez la información que te di es incorrecta - murmuró su padre.

-¿Si? - preguntó con la mayor indiferencia que pudo sentir. Sabía que por lo menos esa parte era falsa, ese era parte del engaño y de la venganza de Victoria, aunque no estaba segura si seguía siendo así, tal vez Edward haya vuelto con Victoria al no tener más posibilidades con ella.

-Ayer vimos a James y no nos dijo nada - Bella apretó los labios hasta hacerlos como una línea. Pobre James, no sabe nada, ni siquiera pensó en retribuir el favor que él le hizo llamándolo por teléfono y contándole. No tenía cabeza para nada... y ya debe ser muy tarde.

-Tal vez sea cierto, tal vez no, es la vida de Edward, él sabe lo que es mejor para él - otra mentira... ¡Dios! Se esta volviendo mitómana de repente.

-Bella... Lauren quiere hablarte.

-Por supuesto - dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-Bella...

-Lauren. ¿Está todavía cerca mi papá?

-No, ya me aleje.

-Gracias por el aviso - le dijo de verdad agradecida, hubiese sido distinto si no lo hubiese hecho.

-Aunque no sirvió de mucho...

-Oh si lo hizo, no tienes ni idea - le dijo sonriendo al recordar el tono molesto de Victoria cuando no pudo cumplir su cometido completo.

-Pero tal vez ella me mintió. James no nos dijo nada, y si hubiesen vuelto estarían juntos o me hubiese llamado para invitarme a cenar y no lo ha hecho... No sé qué pensar...

Bella asintió - Yo si lo sé... Ella quiere volver, pensó que con su noche de pasión lo habían hecho, es lógico...

-¿Se acostaron juntos? - dijo Lauren con voz ahogada.

-Fueron esposos... no creo que sea la primera o la ultima vez que lo hagan...

-Pero él estaba contigo.

-No lo estaba - dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban y cerrándolos por reflejo.

-Claro que si, era obvio, por lo menos para mi.

_No para mi_, pensó Bella inmediatamente - Necesito otro favor Lauren...

-Lo que quieras...

-Victoria consiguió una publicación del periódico local, unas fotos de James y mías, se las enseño a Edward en Chicago.

-Oh – dijo Lauren, como si entendiera todo.

-Necesito saber cómo la consiguió si estaba en otro estado...

-Le preguntare...

-Sutilmente - advirtió Bella.

-Por supuesto... Parece que no me conocieras.

Bella sonrió - ¿Lauren? - le interrumpió antes de que trancara la llamada.

-Dime…

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Esto? - preguntó desconcertada.

-Ayudarme. Victoria es tu hija después de todo, yo solo soy la hija de tu esposo, con la que nunca te llevaste bien...

Lauren suspiró hondo - No me gusta lo que Victoria esta haciendo y lo que quiere. Siempre trate de enseñarle valores, aunque sé que falle completamente, pero no me gustan adonde van encaminadas sus maquinaciones.

-Oh - dijo Bella, pensando en que de ese discurso ella solo conocía la mitad, pero sabiendo que no conseguiría nada más de Lauren.

-Además... tú eres una buena chica y te mereces al hombre que amas y no es justo que ella te lo vuelva a quitar. No dije nada la primera vez porque él la quería y ella... bueno pensé que también... pero es obvio que no, si no, no lo hubiese engañado y dejado, y al parecer su fijación es por malcriadez más que otra cosa, no puedo permitirlo.

-Gracias Lauren - dijo conmovida, aunque sin querer decirle que ya ella y Edward no tendrían nada... no era justo para su madrastra.

-Haré lo que me pides... Y te ayudare en lo que pueda.

-Por supuesto - era su hija al final de cuentas.

Esa fue la última vez que tuvo conocimiento del mundo real, no por falta de intento, solo Dios sabe cuantas llamadas tiene su teléfono...

-Te acuerdas de la noche en que Bree me dejo en la universidad – le preguntó Diego trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad y alejándola de sus divagaciones.

Bella se estremeció un poco mientras lo recordaba. Ellos habían sufrido tanto - Un poco difícil de olvidar.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste al otro día cuando me buscaste para consolarme?

Bella lo miró y sonrió. Lo había hecho a escondidas de Bree, pero de verdad apreciaba mucho a Diego y sabía que no debía estar solo en ese momento. No tenia una gran amistad con él ni nada, pero había algo que le hacia sentir mucha confianza, y sabia que quería a Bree por lo que le preocupaba como se sintiera.

Sonrió mentalmente, tal vez se sentía identificada porque ella también estaba sufriendo de un amor no correspondido y no se había dado cuenta. De verdad había sido una idiota con respecto a Edward...

-No lo recuerdo - dijo sinceramente unos segundos después.

-Me dijiste que todo en esta vida tiene su momento para suceder, por eso es tan perfecta y que tal vez Bree y yo no habíamos llegado a ese momento, que no era nuestra oportunidad de estar juntos.

-Lo recuerdo - dijo Bella mirando al vacío, rememorando por fin a lo que se refería. Estaba tratando de confortarlo, él golpeaba a una piedra, diciendo que no entendía por qué ella lo había apartado, por qué no lo veía y estaba enamorada de un hombre que no la merecía, por qué no le daba una oportunidad...

-Quizás es igual contigo y Edward... todavía no ha llegado su momento.

Bella negó repetidamente mientras se le aguaban sus ojos - Nosotros no pertenecemos juntos, yo solo me estaba engañando…

Eso lo había decidido en la reflexión que había tenido esa mañana. Ellos forzaron esa situación, intentaron ser otra cosa cuando no debían ser más que amigos. Edward intentó algo con ella, porque era cercana y le tenía confianza, por eso se dejó engañar por un sentimiento que no existía y confundió amistad con otra cosa.

Y ella… ella estaba completamente enamorada de él. Y por eso, había aceptado migajas, metiéndose en algo que no entendía y no sabía manejar, solo por no tener que aceptar que él nunca sentiría por ella lo que sintió por Victoria y por no querer entender que nunca tendría lo que quería.

-Bella... no hay dos personas que yo conozca que se complementen más que ustedes, tal vez las cosas cambien.

-No - negó rápidamente. Ya no creía en esa esperanza.

-Quizás tengan otra oportunidad.

No - negó más enfáticamente - Ya yo me canse, no lo quiero en mi vida, no quiero sufrir más por él – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, deseando que el hueco de su corazón se cerrara.

Por eso no quería aceptar que lo amaba, por eso… porque sabía que iba a sufrir. Debió confiar en su interior, por algo se protegió tantos años.

Diego asintió y la abrazó fuertemente - No quiero imaginar lo que él esta sufriendo en este momento.

Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia aunque si la tuviera, tampoco deseaba pensar en lo que él este sintiendo, con su dolor era suficiente – Tal vez se dé cuenta que no valí el esfuerzo.

-¡Bella! – le gritó él y la tomó por los hombros para que lo mirada – Tú lo vales todo…

Sonrió y le tomó su mano – Lo dices porque eres mi amigo.

-Lo digo porque es verdad, y se que él también lo piensa…

-No lo sabes Diego, y… él la escogió a ella, una y otra vez – dijo mirando al horizonte. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y era hermoso ver como el cielo se tornaba anaranjado y el sol parecía ocultarse en el agua.

-Nunca lo entendí – continuó Diego mirando al frente - ¿cómo la pudo escoger a ella teniéndote a ti?

Bella encogió los hombros – Tal vez no me vio.

-Quizás… - dijo serio.

-Así que aquí están – interrumpió una Bree molesta con Anne corriendo por la arena – Y yo desesperada buscándolos.

Bella rió y observó a su amiga – Pues nada más tenías que ver por la ventana de la cocina de tu casa amiga.

Bree se carcajeó y se sentó al lado de Bella – Toma.

Ella vio su celular y volvió a ver al horizonte - ¿por qué lo trajiste?

-Porque ya estaba considerando seriamente usarlo de consolador.

-¡Bree! – gritó Diego mirándola indignado - ¿Por qué vas a usar un consolador si me tienes a mi?

Bella rió entre dientes mientras observaba a Anne jugar con su juguete preferido, su perro Toby, un puddle hermoso negro y gris.

-Lo sé amor, pero tienes razón, más que consolador lo usaría como vibrador y no… antes que me interrumpas – le dijo guiñándole el ojo – te dejaría jugar también…

-Está bien – dijo Diego riéndose mientras la veía sugestivamente – esta noche jugaremos.

-¡Chicos! Hay niños presentes – dijo señalándose a si misma y a su ahijada.

Bree se carcajeó y le entregó el teléfono – Llámalo.

-No – dijo Bella negando con la cabeza y revisando el aparato.

-Debes tener como cien llamadas de él.

Bella sonrió un poco mientras verificaba – Ciento ochenta y cinco llamadas, hasta hace treinta segundos – sintió que vibraba y levantó la mano – ciento ochenta y seis llamadas, disculpen…

-Oh Dios mío – dijo Bree en shock – Llámalo – le repitió y Bella negó mientras miraba al horizonte.

-Sabes estaba pensando en Victoria – comentó Bree mirando al océano malévolamente. Bella la observó extrañada – lo que debemos a hacer es secuestrarla y enviarla a Tanzania.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Bella perpleja.

-Allí se la comerán los leones – continuó Bree con una actitud conspiradora. Bella miró a Diego para ver si la veía como una loca, como lo estaba haciendo ella, pero él sonreía divertido – y los buitres tomaran sus despojos para terminarlos. Pero todavía quedaría viva, morirá al ser atacará por una bandada de mosquitos semi asesinos que le chuparan la sangre lenta y dolorosamente.

Bella se carcajeó mientras negaba con la cabeza – Estás loca – le dijo unos segundos después.

-De verdad lo estás amor – dijo Diego. Bree lo miró amenazante pero él continuó - es mejor si muere por una intoxicación de plomo, después de ser aplastara en un cementerio de camiones que transporten residuos nucleares.

Ambas lo vieron con los ojos desencajados. Nunca se imaginaron que él siguiera una broma tan infantil, todos empezaron a carcajearse y continuaron hasta que Anne se lanzó en los brazos de su padre.

-Ustedes son lo peor que existe – declaró – ya entiendo porque son amigos de Rosalie – ambos rieron mas fuerte por las palabras de Bella.

-paa hambe – dijo Anne haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Diego se levantó cargando a su hija – Cumpliré mis deberes de padre mientras ustedes hablan, y Bella… lo siento, mira a mi esposa, ya no lo va a retrasar mas.

Bella sonrió a Diego y observó a Bree. Suspiró cansinamente, él tenía razón, ya Bree le había dado suficiente descanso.

Ambas se levantaron y empezaron a pasear por la playa, por unos minutos ninguna dijo nada solo disfrutaban del viento y del silencio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Bree, todavía caminando y sin mirarla.

-No lo sé…

-No me malinterpretes, me encanta que estés aquí. Anne te ama, como sabía que iba a pasar, Diego es más feliz cuando estás cerca porque sabe que yo soy feliz, además me encanta planear las formas de matar a tu hermanastra malvada – Bella sonrió y se entristeció de nuevo, así la llamaba él – pero… sé que tienes que volver a la vida real.

-Lo sé – respondió. Sabía que tenía que volver al mundo verdadero, así quisiera soñar que huía y nunca volvía.

-Y mira… - dijo tomando el teléfono del bolso de Bella – tu vida te está llamando incesantemente.

Bella vio en la pantalla el nombre de Edward y cerró los ojos suspirando - No entiendo por qué sigue llamando, por Dios, no quiero hablar con él, ¿acaso no lo ha entendido en las ciento ochenta y ocho llamadas anteriores?

-Al parecer no… tal vez necesite que lo escuches…

-No – respondió enfática y rápidamente mirando a su amiga recriminatoriamente – o estás conmigo o estás con él.

-Bella…

-No – volvió a decir – yo te lo conté todo, sabes lo que paso, no me hagas sentir culpable o justificarlo, ¡Edward no es Fred!

Bree la observó dolida y asintió – Sé que no es Fred.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo perdonas?, ¿por qué me obligas a pensar en él como la víctima?

-Porque no es Fred amiga – le dijo Bree acercándose con los ojos llorosos – Porque no es un bastardo sin corazón que quiere hacerte daño, tal vez si lo escuchas…

-No Bree… - le dijo limpiando sus ojos – ya todo acabó.

-Bella, tú mereces ser feliz.

-Y lo seré – dijo mirando al mar que ya estaba negro porque había anochecido – lo sacaré de mi corazón, te lo juro.

Bree sonrió – Recuerdo cuando yo decía eso años atrás.

-Y lo hiciste – dijo Bella mirando a su amiga – lo superaste, conseguiste a Diego y eres feliz, eso es lo que quiero…

-¿Estás segura que es lo correcto?

-Bree – le dijo en tono de advertencia – él nunca lucho por mí.

-Lo sé.

-Dudo de mí, y no me vengas con eso de que lo traicionaron, de que tiene problemas de confianza.

-Los tiene.

-¡Demonios, sé que los tiene! – Le gritó - ¿crees que no lo sé?, yo fui la que sentí el muro en el que vivía. La que sufrió porque no podía abrirse, porque nunca me dejo entrar, ¡fui yo!

-Me dijiste que te dijo que te amaba.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras lloraba, limpiándose las lágrimas con rabia – No, no lo dijo.

-Bella… - dijo Bree acercándose y tomándola por sus hombros – Si lo hizo.

-No es suficiente… es mentira, no siente eso por mí. Si lo hubiese sentido… - dijo soltándose del abrazo de su amiga y volteándose al mar

-¿Qué?

-¡No la hubiese elegido a ella! – gritó furiosa con el mundo, con ella, con él, con todos.

-Bella…

-No se hubiese acostado con ella – dijo temblando de la indignación.

-Lo sé, se equivoco – dijo Bree tomando su espalda – pero creo que tienes que escucharlo.

-No cambiaría nada – contestó resignada – Todavía seguiría sin confiar en mi y yo no confiaría en él, ¿cómo puedo confiar en alguien que a la primera duda me condena y se acuesta con la primera imbécil, manipuladora y sádica mujer que tiene al lado?

Bree suspiró – Tal vez no lo hizo…

-Por favor Bree, ¡Basta! – Le dijo volteándose a ella y mirándola suplicante – no quiero saber nada más de él.

-Un poco difícil porque es tu mejor amigo.

-Ya no – y ambas se vieron con tristeza y congoja, porque ese era el mayor temor de Bella, perder su amistad para siempre.

-Y tu jefe – continuó Bree unos segundos después.

Bella cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza – Lo sé… no sé que voy a hacer – dijo unos segundos después – ¡ah maldita sea! – gritó al sentir su teléfono vibrar de nuevo - ¡Deja de llamarme Edward! – le gritó al teléfono y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio que no era él – Hola Alice – contestó rápidamente y Bree se carcajeó tan fuerte que cayó de rodillas.

-_¡Bella! ¿Dónde estas? - _Bella frunció el ceño mirando a Bree desportillarse de la risa y por Alice, lamentaba que se haya enterado que se fue de la ciudad - _¿estás en tu casa?_

-No – dijo rápidamente – estoy en Seattle con Bree. Vine a visitar a mi ahijada, estaba agobiada de trabajo – añadió para evitar que preguntaran la razón – además corría el riesgo de que Anne no supiera quién soy.

_-S__aluda a Bree y a Diego de mi parte, dile a Bree que muero por otro maratón de compras como el de la otra vez y que le tengo la tela para el vestido que me pidió, pregúntale si tiene las mismas medidas._

-Lo haré – prometió Bella rápidamente - ¿Qué paso?

_-¿De qué?_

-¿Por qué me llamaste Alice? – Preguntó cansinamente - ¿Y estabas loca por saber dónde estaba?

-_Oh Dios, no vas a creer lo que pasó._

-¿Qué sucedió?

-_Edward y James se agarraron a golpes hace apenas unas horas._

-¡¿Qué? – gritó fuertemente y Bree se paró a su lado asombrada por su reacción. Bella puso el altavoz y colocó el teléfono para que ambas escucharan - ¿De qué estas hablando?

-_Pues de verdad no entiendo esa reacción tardía de Edward al golpear a James, por Dios han pasado ya más de siete meses desde que se fue Victoria… no lo puedo creer._

Bella miró el teléfono atormentada, no podía creer que Edward golpeara a James por Victoria. Bree tronó sus dedos e hizo que levantará la mirada y la viera, al parecer sabía lo que estaba pensando porque por señas le decía que estaba loca, que no era precisamente por Victoria que lo había golpeado, se sentó en la arena e hizo que Bella hiciera lo mismo – Cuéntanos que pasó Alice – dijo Bree mirando a Bella furibunda.

_-Pues, esto me lo contó una amiga que trabaja con James__. Al parecer llegó Edward a su oficina con una especie de periódico, mi amiga no sabe muy bien_ – ambas se observaron y Bella se sonrojó, ¿será posible que el imbécil de Edward todavía piense que se acostó con James? – _y le reclamó algo como "te dije que si te acercabas a ella te mataba y te acercaste" o algo así, de verdad no entendí muy bien a qué se refería con eso…_

-¿Qué? – preguntó Bella boquiabierta, era de ella que estaban hablando… ¡oh Dios mío!

-_Entonces James vio el periódico, y según mi amiga maldijo al cielo por los paparazzis, al parecer los detesta_ – Bella asintió, ya lo sabía – _pero luego, sin que nadie se lo esperara Edward lo golpeó en la mandíbula tan fuerte que James cayó al suelo._

-No… - dijo Bella en un murmullo.

-¡Si! – gritó Bree emocionada.

-_Después James se empezó a reír, al parecer es divertido que te golpeen y evitó que los seguridad se lo llevaran y dijo algo así como "¿No aceptas la competencia Cullen?", creo que mi amiga se equivoco, por Dios James esta con Victoria_ – Bree y Bella se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Y que paso después? – preguntó Bree. Bella estaba tan conmocionada que no podía pronunciar palabra.

-_Pues según mi amiga, James leyó el periódico o no sé por unos segundos y luego vio a Edward frunciendo el ceño y le dijo "Si de verdad creíste algo de lo que está aquí, no te la mereces y eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba"_

Bree asintió y Bella frunció el ceño - ¿Y qué paso después?

-_Pues Edward lo volvió a golpear en el estomago, James lo golpeó también, tuvieron que meterse seguridad para separarlos, ¡fue un completo revuelo!_

-Oh Dios – dijo Bella encerrando la cara entre sus manos.

-_Pero lo más extraño fue lo último que pasó…_

-Más extraño que todo lo que has contado – contestó Bree irónica y Bella la fulminó con la mirada.

_-¡Si!_ – Continuó Alice emocionada – _al parecer mientras peleaban hablaban aunque nadie supo qué diablos se decían, pero la pelea se detuvo cuando James le gritó a Edward "!¿Qué te dijo que?" o algo así. Él despachó a los de seguridad, y se encerraron en su despacho por mucho tiempo._

-No lo puedo creer – declaró Bella indignada.

-_Amiga fue el escándalo del año, al parecer a Edward le gusta la venganza fría, ya sabes por el tiempo que ha pasado _– anunció Alice escandalizada.

-Si… al parecer – contesto Bree mordiéndose los labios para no reír.

-Gracias por contarme – le dijo Bella

-_Ojala estuvieses aquí._

-Pronto volveré – le prometió Bella despidiéndose – ¡Oh Dios mío! – Gritó Bella – no puedo creer que Edward haya hecho eso. Bree se estaba carcajeando fuertemente, mientras Bella temblaba de la indignación. No lo podía creer, Edward estaba desquiciado, ¿cómo se le ocurría golpear a James?, ¿acaso no puede confiar en ella ni un poco? - ¿por qué hizo eso? ¡Yo le dije que James y yo no éramos nada!

-Oh amiga estoy segura que lo hiciste – dijo Bree calmándose.

-Entonces… no entiendo, de verdad no lo hago – dijo Bella masajeándose la cien porque sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

-Yo si – dijo Bree triunfante mientras la miraba como si la estuviera compareciendo – Esa es la forma de marcar territorio.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento por ti Bella, pero Edward te va a tomar la palabra.

-¿Qué? – preguntó de nuevo confundida.

-Va a luchar por ti y al parecer está tomando el sentido literal de la palabra – dijo riéndose más fuerte mientras Bella la miraba consternada y paralizada. Bajó la mirada para ver el teléfono que empezó a vibrar de nuevo y frunció el ceño aún más contrariada.

_Calling_

_Edward Cullen._

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella llegó a su casa un domingo temprano en la mañana, exactamente ocho días después de haberse ido a Seattle a buscar consuelo con Bree.

Entró a su apartamento y lo observó completamente. Todo el ánimo y el alivio que había sentido al estar fuera de allí desaparecieron solo con entrar de nuevo en esas paredes, en esa ciudad, en el mismo código postal que él.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar y suspiró de nuevo. Ya tenía tiempo que habían pasado las quinientas llamadas perdidas; su buzón de mensaje de voz se había llenado dos veces y lo había borrado sin siquiera molestarse en escuchar alguno, así como hizo con los mensajes de texto y los correos electrónicos.

Le costó mucho despedirse de Bree y Diego, y sobre todo de Anne, pero tenía que volver al mundo real por mucho que no quisiera. Sonrió al recordar la mirada recriminatoria de Bree al último día por no haberle contestado ninguna llamada a Edward, incluso le reclamaba que al no escucharlo iba a ser todo mas difícil sobre todo trabajar con él, pero a ella no le importaba…

¿Acaso no entendía que su corazón no podía soportar escuchar su voz en ese tiempo?

¿No podía descifrar que no importa lo que él dijera… nada iba a cambiar?

Miró su apartamento de nuevo y se mordió el labio. Necesitaba olvidarlo, dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen y sacarlo de su entorno e iba a empezar con su casa.

Pasó todo el día del domingo limpiando. Cambió las sabanas de su cuarto, incluso ordenó que le llevaran una nueva cama para ver si así alejaba su olor que la embriagaba y no importa cuántos cambios de sabanas había hecho seguía allí como si hubiese quedado impregnado en todo el ambiente.

_Eso era lo bueno de tener dinero_, pensó varias horas después. Con solo hacer unas llamadas y sin importar hora o día, había cambiado casi toda la decoración de su cuarto, el colchón, las cortinas de sus ventanales, eliminó todas las cosas a las cuales se les podía haber impregnado su olor. Aunque en la noche cuando se acostó agotada después de un arduo día de trabajo, que le ayudo a evitar pensar sobre lo que iba a ser el día siguiente, aceptó que todo su esfuerzo había sido una perdida de tiempo y de dinero…

Todavía podía sentir su esencia donde quiera que estuviera…

Tal vez la solución sería mudarse de apartamento, de ciudad, de país…

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose completamente frustrada… nunca había sido más cobarde que en ese momento…

Además todavía se encontraba consternada por la llamada que había recibido de Lauren la noche anterior. Estaba cenando con Bree, Diego y Anne y se estaban riendo porque Anne estaba comiendo con todo su cuerpo, ya que se encontraba completamente empapada de papilla de los pies a la cabeza. Su teléfono vibró de nuevo y ella, como la masoquista que es, vio el identificador y dio un respingo cuando descubrió que la llamaba Lauren. Se levantó de la silla y fue a otra habitación.

-Hola Lauren ¿Cómo estás?

Lauren suspiró – Bien Bella, ¿cómo estas tu?

-¿Lograste descubrir lo que te pedí? – preguntó sin rodeos.

-Sí, aunque no por Victoria.

-¿No?

-No – continuó Lauren – Busqué la noticia que me mencionaste y llamé al fotógrafo directamente, ya que es un conocido…

-¿Conocido? – preguntó Bella en un murmullo, imaginándose lo que iba a decir su madrastra y sintiéndose enferma por solo pensarlo.

-Si… conocido, me ha ayudado en cuatro obras de caridad que he organizado, siendo el fotógrafo de los desfiles de moda.

-Entiendo… - dijo Bella sentándose en la primera superficie plana que encontró. Después descubrió que había sido el suelo y que su espalda se apoyaba en la pared. Dobló sus piernas en su pecho como si se estuviese protegiendo, ni siquiera había encendido la luz, así que parecía como si estuviese escondida en un rincón oscuro.

-Qué bueno que tú lo haces… porque yo todavía no lo hago – respondió Lauren con voz ansiosa.

-¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó en un susurro.

-Lo llame y le pregunté por qué había vendido esas fotografías, que él tenía un acuerdo de exclusividad conmigo y no lo iba a poder continuar si había traicionado mi confianza y la confidencialidad de mi familia.

Bella sonrió un poco, al sentir la vehemencia del comentario de su madrastra, la fuerza de sus palabras al hablar de ella como parte de un todo – Imagino que siguió ordenes… - anunció.

Lauren emitió otro suspiro más hondo – Si – dijo en voz baja – me dijo que Victoria lo había contactado, que le indicó que no había problemas, ya que éramos familia y que él solo sacó las fotos, no las había vendido, que se las entregó a la persona que Victoria le indicó por teléfono.

-¿Siendo esa persona…? - le preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

-La editora del periódico…

Bella asintió - ¿Y cómo…? – no entendía cómo fue tan perfecto, cómo llegó a ese sitio, la encontró con James y sacó la foto.

-Al parecer le ordenó seguirte…

Bella apoyó la cabeza en la pared respirando hondo. Por supuesto, había sido una completa estúpida al subestimar a Victoria. Lo más seguro es que la mando a seguir desde la fiesta esperando la oportunidad, y por casualidad la misma llegó ya que se encontró con James en el restaurante.

¿Hasta cuánto habría llegado su hermana si ella no le hubiese puesto la oportunidad en la palma de su mano?

¿Habría falsificado las pruebas?

¿Habría pautado un encuentro completamente casual con algún hombre para lograr su cometido?

¿Tendría James algo que ver en todo esto? No, su mente lo negó rápidamente. No le habría dicho esas cosas a Edward y ella le tenía confianza. James podría tener mil y un defectos pero nunca jugaría esos juegos.

-Gracias Lauren – le dijo unos segundos después, había olvidado completamente que seguía en el teléfono.

-Espero que te haya ayudado la información en tú… problema – le dijo tranquilamente, aunque Bella sabía que todavía estaba impresionada por saber lo que había hecho su hija.

–Me ayudo mucho, hablamos después - Trancó la llamada sin escuchar que su madrastra decía algo más o no. Se quedó en ese sitio pensando, analizando esa nueva información y allí la encontró Bree unos minutos después.

-¿Bella? – preguntó Bree viéndola sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared, con la luz apagada y solo siendo iluminada por la luna. Bree se sentó a su lado y respiró hondo -¿Hablaste por fin con Edward? – le preguntó esperanzada.

Bella no la escuchaba, el impacto que la había hecho quedar paralizada unos segundos atrás se estaba convirtiendo en furia, pura furia - ¡La perra lo planeó todo! – gritó temblando de la rabia.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Bree anonada por su reacción.

-¡Todo! – continuó Bella colocando las manos en puño y golpeando sus rodillas – Tal vez desde la fiesta, quizás por eso se metió en el baño conmigo, para hacer ver como si yo estaba haciendo otras cosas, y me conoce, sabe que no le iba a decir nada a Edward…

-¿Bella? – preguntó Bree confundida…

-Luego espero que él se fuera a Chicago y lo siguió. Conquistándolo con palabras dulces y la actitud de mosquita muerta que conoce bien…

-¿Victoria? – preguntó Bree empezando a entender sus palabras.

-Y mientras tanto dejaba todo organizado en California para que un fotógrafo me siguiera y me filmara en una situación comprometedora. Por supuesto le sirvió que yo como estúpida se la diera en bandeja de plata al hablar con James…

-¿Crees que James este incluido en esto?

-No – negó Bella rápidamente – ¡Oh Dios mío! Tiene mucha suerte – se levantó indignada, aunque después se paralizó al unir la última pieza del rompecabezas – pero de igual forma esas fotos se iban a tomar y James iba a ser la contraparte – dijo con voz sombría.

-¿Qué?

-A los dos días de la foto yo iba a tener una cita de negocios con James, ya que él iba a contratar con la empresa, se lo había dicho a Charlie el día de la fiesta… Charlie me lo había comentado unos días después, que Victoria se lo había sugerido…

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida Bree? – le gritó completamente asombrada por no unir cabos, por no entender lo que su hermana pretendía.

-No te entiendo Bella. Tu mente y tu boca están descoordinados de nuevo, explica despacio – Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, era su chiste privado, cuando se emocionaba mucho empezaba a balbucear y no le entendían bien qué quería decir.

-Bree… - dijo negando con la cabeza – esa foto del periódico se iba a tomar, yo solo aceleré las cosas…

-Pero…

-Victoria contrató a un fotógrafo para que me siguiera; manipuló a mi padre para que aceptara una cita de negocios con James; pactó con la editora para que la publicará y seguramente le enviará una copia a Chicago… es brillante – dijo sonriendo, aunque más con un gesto de impotencia y tristeza que de alegría y diversión – Yo sólo aceleré los acontecimientos que ya estaban en marcha…

-¿Es decir… Victoria lo planeó todo y es hora de llamar a Edward? – preguntó ilusionada mientras le enseñaba el teléfono.

Bella la miró con aire sombrío – Eso no cambia nada. Él no debió creer en esas imágenes antes de llamarme, tenía que confiar en mí, nunca tuvo que acostarse con Victoria… ¿Continuó? – Bree bajó la cabeza – con esto sólo entiendo el por qué de la foto. Tenía días tratando de comprender por qué salió esa noticia y cómo llegó a las manos de Edward tan rápido.

Bree respiró hondo y se levantó – Tal vez si planeó lo del fotógrafo, planeó lo de Edward también…

Bella sonrió negando con la cabeza – De verdad tienes un problema con los hombres… te gusta pensar lo mejor de ellos.

Bree sonrió – Quiero a Edward, creo que él te ama, estoy segura que tú lo amas, yo te quiero… ¿entiendes a donde me dirijo con esto de querer – amar? – le dijo picadamente – llámame idiota pero me encantan los finales felices…

Bella se carcajeó y abrazó a su amiga – Tu tuviste el tuyo, eso es suficiente.

-No, no lo es terca – le susurró triste mientras volvían a la mesa.

Por fin entendió por qué habían sucedido las cosas de esa forma, no que con eso hubiera cambiado algo o hubiese beneficiado a que su paz interior volviera. No podía creer que existiera una persona tan maquiavélica con su hermana y tampoco entendía ¿qué ganaba con eso?

.

.

.

Al día siguiente se levantó antes que la alarma sonara. Miró la cama con nostalgia, se habían ido los días en los que luchaba para levantarse porque el sueño y la pereza la influenciaban y habían quedado los de tormenta emocional que solo al abrir los ojos la evitaban poder dormir de nuevo.

Además, ese día se auguraba el más horrible de todos ya que se acabó cualquier medio y método de dilatación. Hoy lo iba a ver.

Desayunó poco y se vistió con más esmero que nunca. No para brillar o para gustarle, no, ya esos pensamientos estaban hundidos en la parte más recóndita su mente. Lo que necesitaba era un buen disfraz, que la ayudara a ver y a sentirme más ecuánime de lo que en verdad podría llegar a estar en esos momentos.

Se colocó un conjunto nuevo de pantalón negro y chaleco azul rey, ceñidos al cuerpo y que Alice había homenajeado por quince minutos cuando se los probó. Según su amiga se veía como una diosa, por el corte del chaleco se podía usar con o sin blusa, claro sin blusa mostraba un poco el escote de sus senos y más piel de la que normalmente ella exhibía en su trabajo; pero como se sentía más osada de lo normal lo decidió usar sin nada, únicamente con un collar de oro de varias vueltas, una pulsera, el cabello suelto con ondas que caían libremente por su espalda y unos zapatos Dolce & Gabanna negros mucho más altos de lo normalmente aconsejable pero que eran unos de sus favoritos.

Llegó a la empresa, que desde ese día estaba segura no iba a ser tan armoniosa como había sido antes y tembló un poco al ver el vehículo de Edward estacionado a su lado. Sabía que estaba allí. Cerró los ojos dándose valor, había llegado el momento y se bajó del mercedes.

Entró a su oficina casi media hora después, ya que cada persona de la empresa la había saludado y le deseó que hubiera pasado unas perfectas vacaciones, por lo que le costó llegar a su oficina más que otros días. Habían sido los momentos más estresantes de su vida al imaginarse que se encontraría con Edward en cualquier instante y le reclamaría frente a todo el mundo. Dejó su cartera viendo la gran habitación y sonriendo al ver que llegó a su santuario particular sana y salva.

-Buenos días Señorita Swan – la saludó Zafrina sonriendo mientras entraba a la oficina.

-Hola Zafrina – le dijo rodeando el escritorio y apoyándose en él - ¿cómo estuvieron las cosas por aquí esta semana?

Zafrina frunció el ceño y suspiró aliviada – Me alegra que este aquí, la Señora Stanley no supo dar respuesta a algunas tareas…

Bella sonrió divertida por la forma democrática en que su secretaria se había expresado. Estaba segura que fue un poco más grave de lo que ella considera adecuado admitir – Comunícate con Jessica y pauta una reunión para dentro de una hora. Dile que organicé el informe de lo acaecido en mi ausencia, así como del seguimiento de los casos más urgentes; necesito las estadísticas y que me haga una presentación esquemática del estado de cada asunto importante – quedó pensativa unos momentos tratando de dilucidar que más necesitaba para poder determinar hasta qué grado se había descuidado el departamento en su ausencia – y necesito que me presente el físico de cada documento que se suscribió en mi ausencia – dijo al fin.

Zafrina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿Una hora?

Bella sonrió maquiavélicamente. Ella era capaz de hacerlo aunque duraba que Jessica pudiese lograrlo - ¿Mucho tiempo?

Zafrina negó divertida – Creo que no quiero ser yo quien se lo diga.

Bella rió – Esta bien, dile que la reunión será en dos horas, pero sólo porque tú me persuadiste…

Zafrina la miró apesadumbrada – Creo que de alguna forma eso no me congraciara ni me lo hará más fácil.

Bella se carcajeó sin poder evitarlo – Haz eso y me comunicas con Ángela Webber, necesito saber el estado de los documentos de Chicago y si ya los envió a la sede principal…

Zafrina asintió anotado en su libreta - ¿Necesita algo más? –Bella volteó al escritorio a revisar unos documentos que tenía en el escritorio, por si acaso había algo urgente.

-Si – dijo una voz aterciopelada masculina que ella conocía muy bien. Se estremeció y quedó paralizada. Maldición, había pensado que le iba a dejar por lo menos la mañana libre para poder poner en orden las cosas de la empresa antes de empezar la odisea Edward & Bella – Necesito que te retires – continuó él, y sin siquiera verlo sabía que estaba en la puerta, esperando que Zafrina saliera para cerrarla– que no le pases llamadas, que nadie nos interrumpa y que suspendas cualquier tipo de reunión que ella tenga este día.

Bella tembló de la indignación y se volteó sin mirarlo, fijándose únicamente en su secretaria – Haz lo que te ordene, y espero que me pases todas las llamadas, sean importantes o no.

-Bella… - le advirtió.

-Déjanos solos Zafrina – la secretaria asintió, bajando la mirada y pasando al lado de Edward cerrando la puerta, anonadada por lo que acababa de suceder, ya que ellos dos siempre han sido muy respetuosos y Bella siempre había respetado las ordenes de Edward así ella sea accionista igualitaria, ya que su cargo era superior.

Cuando la puerta se cerró ella fijó su mirada en él para enfrentarlo. Por un segundo quedó impactada, él tenía unas grandes ojeras y sus ojos estaban oscuros sin el brillo de alegría que conocía, y estaba un poco más delgado. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, para alejar los pensamientos de cariño y preocupación que siempre sentía al verlo en ese estado. Cada vez que se enfermaba ella lo cuidaba, iba a su casa, le llevaba sopa, inclusive lo llamaba para que se recordara de tomarse los medicamentos. Aunque él era peor con ella, ya que sabía de su odio a los médicos, así que siempre la obligaba a ir cuando estaba enferma, la acompañaba y le peleaba si no se cuidaba convenciéndola con dos simples preguntas ¿qué voy a ser sin ti? ¿Qué haré si tú no estás en mi vida? Cerró los ojos alejando esos pensamientos y el dolor que le proferían en su pecho recordarlos, odiaba que tantas cosas hubieran cambiado entre ellos y todo por su culpa.

Con ese último pensamiento lo miró furiosa - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a desautorizarme con mi personal? Yo soy la jefe del Departamento Legal y aquí las órdenes son impartidas únicamente por mí.

Él la miró rabioso y se acercó a ella. La tomó por los hombros antes de que se pudiera alejar de sus brazos o siquiera se hubiese podido mover del mismo sitio donde la encontró - ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – le preguntó en un susurró tan atormentado que ella tembló al darse cuenta de lo que se había preocupado - ¿Tienes... – trataba de respirar para calmarse – alguna… idea… de lo preocupado que estaba? ¿Por qué demonios no pudiste contestarme el maldito teléfono Isabella?

-Primero: No me hables así – le dijo soltándose y alejándose un poco quedando en un extremo del escritorio – dónde, con quién y qué hago no te interesa, creo que te quedo claro esa noche – terminó mirándolo fijamente.

-Creo que te llame mil veces. En cada mensaje te implore que por lo menos me dijeras si estabas bien, fui a tu casa y no estabas, no te habías llevado nada solo tu carro, así que no sabía si habías viajado. Tres días después tu padre me llamó y me dijo que no ibas a volver a la empresa por un tiempo.

Bella lo miraba fijamente sin decir palabra, ella había pensado que su padre le iba a avisar inmediatamente, se había equivocado, lo dejo sufrir un poco más

-Le pregunte dónde estabas y no me quiso decir, solo me dijo que no me importaba tu estado solo tenía que saber que no ibas a estar para que colocara un reemplazo ¿sabes lo que sentí cuando me dijo eso? ¡Claro que me tiene que preocupar! – le dijo gritando y revolviendo sus brazos frustrado

-No, no tiene por qué, tú y yo no somos nada ¡nada! – le gritó sin poder evitarlo, temblando de la rabia, ¿con qué derecho le iba a discutir él? ¿Con qué moral?

-Bella por Dios no me vengas con eso, además tu padre me preguntó que por qué me interesaba por ti si había vuelto con Victoria y le dije que era falso, que no sabía cómo había llegado a esa conclusión… ¿le dijiste eso? ¡Te dije que no había vuelto con ella!

Bella negó apretando las manos fuertemente – No se lo dije – contestó en un murmullo.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó desesperado.

-Con Diego y Bree – contestó unos segundos después. Una parte de ella quería gritarle de nuevo que no era su maldito problema, pero la mirada que tenía y su propia opresión en el pecho le hizo decir la verdad.

Él apretó el tabique de su nariz y ella lo miró asombrada. Eso significaba que estaba completa y absolutamente molesto, solo lo había visto hacerlo dos veces en su vida, y nunca por ella – Maldita sea – murmuró unos segundos después - ¿Por qué mierda no pensé en ellos? Sabía que no ibas a estar con Alice y Rose, estuve en tu casa esperándote por cinco días y no volviste, no me imagine que estabas con ellos…

Bella lo miró fijamente unos segundos - ¿Se acabo tu interrogatorio? – le preguntó sarcásticamente - Entonces déjame trabajar.

-No – contestó rápidamente – Vamos a hablar, yo tengo derecho a explicarte…

-No – interrumpió rápidamente – No te quiero escuchar…

-Bella por favor… - le dijo acercándose y allí ella noto una cortada en la ceja derecha y una parte oscura en su mandíbula. No se quería imaginar los golpes que tenía debajo del traje, así como no se quería imaginar su cuerpo debajo del traje.

-Te peleaste con James – le reclamó inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó mientras se tensaba.

-¿Cómo…? – repitió negando con la cabeza y mirándolo acusadoramente – no importa lo que te dije esa noche, no me crees, nunca lo hiciste, ¡fuiste donde James para que te confirmara lo que ya yo te había negado!

-No.

-¿No? – Replicó - ¿Y por qué fuiste?

-Tenía que hablar con él.

-Con una copia del periódico, amenazándolo porqué se acercó a mí cuando yo no soy nada tuyo, golpeándolo cuando me defendió ¿Qué demonios te has creído?

-Maldita sea quería respuestas y tú no estabas.

-¡Ya yo te di las respuestas! – Le gritó furiosa - ¿Cuándo vas a creer en mí? – le preguntó dolida y pestañando rápidamente para que las lágrimas se alejaran.

Él la miró unos segundos impresionado como si no se esperará esa pregunta – Yo creo en ti – le dijo unos segundos después.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se volteó – No, no lo haces, si no ¿por qué fuiste para la oficina de James?

-Le dije que no se acercará… - anunció como si con eso ella tuviese una explicación más que clara.

-No me acosté con él, no te engañé ¡no estuve con él! – internamente agradeció que las paredes de sus oficinas estuvieran insonorizadas, si no fuera así todo el mundo en la empresa se enteraría de su pelea y de su vida.

-Lo sé – respondió unos segundos después – te creí la primera vez que me lo dijiste.

-¿Entonces…? – preguntó ella completamente perdida.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que él se acercó a ti y te toco.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? – le preguntó ella mirándolo extrañada.

-Que tú me perteneces y yo le dije que no te tocara – explicó mirándola sombría y amenazadoramente, como si se estuviese recordando a James y la fotografía.

-No te pertenezco – le dijo rápidamente – Tú y yo no somos nada – reafirmó – y tú no tenías ningún derecho de golpear a James.

-¿Por qué demonios lo defiendes tanto? – preguntó indignado golpeando el escritorio de roble.

Ella lo miró respirando aceleradamente tanto por la rabia que sentía como por ver como Edward estaba actuando. Estaba descontrolado – En este momento tengo mejor concepto de él que de ti – le explicó tranquilamente.

-Es un maldito cobarde que te dejó por tu hermana – le dijo mirándola completamente rabioso.

Ella lo miró contrariada y con el corazón oprimido de dolor – ¡Y tú eres el imbécil que me partió el corazón por mi hermana! – gritó con las manos en el escritorio agarrándolo tan fuerte que las palmas estaban blancas.

Estaban frente a frente, cada uno en un lado del escritorio, como si necesitaran esa distancia, mirándose fijamente y respirando entrecortadamente.

Bella lo observaba con la mirada nublada, apretaba fuerte el escritorio porque pensaba que si lo soltaba iba a caerse, sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía y por dentro estaba toda revolucionada. Su estómago completamente revuelto, su corazón latía desbocado y le dolía, como si alguien lo estuviese agarrando y lo apretara hasta desgarrarlo.

Edward estaba del otro lado con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio y su cuerpo un poco hacía adelante como si con eso tratara de acercarse a ella. La miraba atormentado, completamente pálido, su traje estaba perfectamente colocado, pero su cabello se encontraba más revuelto de lo normal, como si se hubiese pasado las manos una y otra vez. Aunque efectivamente eso fue lo que sucedió, en esa conversación se lo había revuelto ya cincuenta veces.

-Tenemos que hablar Bella, no puedo más, ¡tienes que escucharme por Dios!... Victoria llegó a Chicago…

-¡No! – Le gritó ella fuertemente – no… - le repitió – no quiero, no puedo Edward – le dijo negando con la cabeza y mirándolo suplicante – Vete…

-Bella… por favor.

-Esta es nuestra empresa, tú y yo somos los jefes, no podemos hacer esto aquí…

-Lo sé – respondió bajando la cabeza – pero por Dios tengo esperándote nueve días Bella, cuando los de seguridad me informaron que llegaste, tenía que verte, confirmar que estabas bien…

-No me mataste – le dijo indignada – no acabaste conmigo y ¡no me iba a suicidar por ti!

-¡Maldita sea! – dijo revolviendo más el cabello y mirándola con expresión perpleja - Eso no es a lo que me refería y lo sabes ¡No me contestabas el teléfono!

-¡Necesitaba estar sola! – gritó ya al borde de una crisis nerviosa mientras cerraba los ojos para tranquilizarse.

-y yo necesitaba saber dónde estabas ¡me iba a volver loco!

-Pues no debiste acostarte con Victoria – le dijo mirándolo fijamente con rabia. Él se quedó callado y ella suspiró – No quiero hacer esto – concluyó un segundo después – vete de aquí y será la última vez que hablemos de un asunto personal en la oficina.

-Bella… - le dijo acercándose pero ella se alejó los mismos pasos hasta quedar en la mitad de la oficina.

-Si quieres consultarme algo legal sabes dónde encontrarme – le indicó mirándolo fijamente completamente seria, haciéndole entender que no estaba bromeado – Pero no quiero hablar nada más personal Edward. Tú y yo ya no somos amigos.

La miró dolido – No, ya no lo somos – dijo un segundo después y ella sintió como su corazón se desgarraba un poco más. Sabía que no lo eran, pero no creía que él pensara también eso, que tampoco quisiera ser su amigo – somos muchos más que eso.

Ella lo miró impactada – No… - negó rápidamente.

-Si – dijo él – así tú no lo quieras aceptar.

Ella le iba a contestar que no había nada que aceptar pero tocaron la puerta y entró Zafrina un poco descolocada. Estaba segura que aunque no escuchaba por qué gritaban si sabía que estaban peleando.

-Le ordene que no nos molestara – gruñó Edward completamente molesto por haberlos interrumpido.

Bella lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada ¿cómo se le ocurría tratarla así?, se volteó a su secretaria respirando hondo para tranquilizarse – Dime Zafrina.

Ella bajó la mirada completamente apenada y asustada por el tono de Edward – Discúlpeme Señorita Swan.

-No te preocupes – le dijo amablemente mirando a Edward amenazante. Él cerró los ojos tranquilizándose - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Es el Señor Jacob Black.

Bella observó a Zafrina unos segundos. Jacob. Maldijo por lo bajo, se iba a ganar una buena reprimenda de él también, la había llamado varias veces esa semana y ella no le había contestado. La verdad no quería saber de ningún hombre en esos días.

Si es sincera, desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Edward lo había tratado más y más distante, cualquier hombre aceptaría que le estaban dando calabazas pero no Jacob, ya que era el hombre más insistente que ella había conocido en su vida. Claro tampoco la había llamado tantas veces porque estaba cerrando un negocio en Japón.

Tal vez por eso ella no lo había dejado abiertamente, estaba esperando que por lo menos estuviera en el mismo continente.

-Dile que le devolveré la llamada – anunció Bella tranquilamente.

-No… - dijo Zafrina, pero no pudo continuar la réplica.

-Pues no creo que me devuelvas la llamada, ya que no lo has hecho con ninguna de las que te he realizado en el último mes.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Jacob en la puerta de su oficina, sonriendo de medio lado, con un jean negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta de cuero negro, mirándola divertido y viéndose completamente atractivo - ¿Jacob? – preguntó ella anonadada.

-Pero te perdono solo por tener el placer de observarte en este momento, estas completamente hermosa con ese traje. No te recordaba tan perfecta, aunque tenemos meses que no nos vemos, no importa – dijo acercándose a ella unos pasos – estoy seguro que recuperaremos el tiempo.

Bella sintió más que vio como Edward se tensaba, pero antes de poder si quiera verlo Jacob se abalanzó hacía ella y la abrazó fuertemente cargándola unos cuantos centímetros como si no pesara ni una libra - ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le gritó un poco histérica y miró rápidamente a Edward que estaba a punto de tirarse encima de Jacob y matarlo. Ella jura que por un segundo vio como sus ojos se volvían rojos de la rabia – Bájame – le pidió un poco estresada mientras lo golpeaba en los hombros.

-Te extrañe preciosa – informó mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y ella quedó paralizada a la vez que escuchaba la puerta de su oficina cerrarse en un estruendo atroz.

Bella se soltó de Jacob mirando a los alrededores de la oficina.

Edward se había ido.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella observó toda la habitación asustada por unos segundos.

Se había ido.

¿Qué pensara ahora? ¿Qué está con James y con Jacob?

¡_Oh Dios mío!_ – se golpeó mentalmente - ¿Qué demonios le importa lo que piense Edward Cullen?...

_Maldición_, claro que le importa, siempre iba a ser así…

-¿Bella? – volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó la voz de Jacob y se obligó a calmarse. En esos momentos no podía pensar en Edward.

Se fijó en Jacob y sonrió un poco. Él siempre había irradiado calma y paz, por lo que la ayudaba a estar de buen humor y tranquila cuando estaba a su lado - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó respirando para terminar de tranquilizarse – Además de entrar como dueño y señor de mi empresa y besarme como si tuvieras derecho a hacerlo – no pudo evitar decir las últimas palabras con tono de reproche, pero le había molestado ese gesto.

-Lo siento – dijo Jacob, aunque por la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento era obvio que no lo hacía – Pero si no querías esa reacción visceral de mi parte no debiste haber usado ese traje para trabajar el día de hoy… estás irresistible.

Se carcajeó sin poder evitarlo – Eres un descarado…

Él se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano suavemente – Siempre quise ver la picardía de tus ojos cuando me llamabas así… gracias…

Negó con la cabeza - ¿Cómo te fue en Japón? – le preguntó mientras se soltaba de su agarre con la excusa de tomar unos papeles y revisarlos.

Jacob se sentó en el escritorio, como si perteneciera allí desde siempre y la miró fijamente – Perfecto, he orgullosamente duplicado mi patrimonio…

Levantó la cabeza y se apartó un poco – Espera… creo que tu ego me está empujando fuera de la habitación… - le dijo a la vez que caminaba dramáticamente como si estuviese siendo sacara de la oficina.

Él se carcajeo y ella sonrió en reflejo. Era fácil conversar con Jacob, no tenían historia ni conflictos o corazones rotos, sólo eran ellos dos – ¡Ego por favor! ¡Quédate quieto! – Reclamó mientras hacía señas a lo loco como si estuviese escondiendo algo - Generalmente queda oculto hasta la quinta cita, pero no ha habido nada normal en nuestra relación así que él hace lo que le da la gana y no me presta atención – terminó picadamente.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza – Debemos castigarlo entonces…

-¿Y cómo lo castigarías? – le preguntó coquetamente mientras la miraba sugestivamente.

Rodó los ojos y se tomó la barbilla como si estuviese analizando la situación profundamente – Creo que… dándote calabazas por robar besos a diestra y siniestra.

Jacob sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Pues ese no fue mi ego… ese fui yo.

Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos – Así los castigaría a los dos… se lo merecen…

Él se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza – Pienso que es un castigo muy severo Señorita Swan, condóname solo esta vez, tenía muchos meses soñando con tus labios…

-Jacob… - dijo suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza – muchas cosas han cambiado en ese tiempo.

Él se tornó serio y se paró frente a ella evitando que escapara – Recuerdo que me dijiste que me ibas a dar una oportunidad. Estoy aquí por ella.

Bajó la cabeza y trató de escapar pero la tomó por la cintura – No creo Jacob… - esta enamorada de otro hombre, eso cambiaba su relación con Jacob hasta el final. Cuando dijo eso no amaba a nadie, o por lo menos no lo sabía, él no se merecía eso…

-Bella… estoy aquí para quedarme.

-¿Qué? – preguntó perpleja mientras levantaba la mirada, todavía sin moverse. Él no le permitía alejarse por las manos en la cintura.

-¿Recuerdas? – Le preguntó mientras levantaba una mano y acariciaba su mejilla – ¿qué después de cerrar mi trato en Japón te iba a dedicar mi tiempo exclusivamente a ti?…

Ella abrió los ojos y asintió obteniendo fragmentos de esa conversación – Y yo te dije que no lo hicieras…

-Bella danos una oportunidad, ¿quieres que te lo vuelva a pedir?

-No – le pidió casi rogándole. No deseaba escuchar más promesas.

-Nosotros estamos bien juntos, parece natural, nada más tienes que observarnos en estos momentos – anunció mientras guiñaba un ojo y le apretaba un poco el agarre en la cintura - ¿Qué te lo impide?

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo vio por unos segundos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Edward la engañó, se acostó con otra persona y ella le iba a guardar duelo, como había hecho toda su vida, estando sola o saliendo con personas por las que no sentía nada solo por esperarlo a él, solo porque lo amaba.

Él nunca lo hizo. Siempre estuvo con cualquier mujer que quiso y ellos no están juntos, no son nada ¿Acaso ella misma no se lo repitió una y otra vez esa misma mañana?

Ahora tiene la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, con una buena persona y no sólo eso, si no alguien que la ve a ella, solo a ella, que siempre la buscó, y que no quiso a otra persona, alguien que la deseaba solo a ella no a su hermanastra, no a Victoria o a nadie más.

Tenía que darse una oportunidad. Ya no podía esperar algo que no iba a ser, además sabía y entendía que Edward y ella no pertenecían juntos, lo que le había dicho tiempo atrás es falso, ella no era de él así como él no era de ella.

Tal vez la solución este frente a ella. Nunca creyó en el dicho de un clavo saca a otro clavo y no es lo que espera en esta relación. Ella siempre iba a amar a Edward, lo había entendido cuando no importa lo que él hizo, que no confiara en ella, que se hubiese acostado con su hermana y la acusara de todas esas cosas horribles siguiera amándolo como el primer día. Pero quizás, Jacob la ayude a recobrar las piezas de su corazón, a sanar, a creer en sí misma, y a subir la autoestima que de por si, antes de todo lo que pasó, estaba bastante machacada por culpa de Victoria.

-Nada – contestó unos minutos después – No me lo impide nada…

Jacob sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Bella sonrió, ahora que estaban solos se portaba como un caballero, pero cuando estaba Edward había marcado su territorio…

Hombres… todos eran iguales.

-Entonces… ¿saldrás conmigo esta noche?

-¿Esta noche? – preguntó Bella mirándolo fijamente.

-Por supuesto, sé que no puedo sacarte de tu oficina, si pudiera la cita sería inmediatamente, pero me tengo que obligar a esperar.

Rió - ¿Eres un poco intenso verdad?

-Cuando quiero algo… si – dijo mirándola para que tuviera claro que era lo que quería.

Se sonrojó intensamente y bajó la mirada – Esta noche entonces…

-Perfecto – dijo emocionado soltándola - ¿Pasó por ti aquí en tu oficina?

-No – respondió rápidamente – nos vemos en el sitio, tengo mi vehiculo.

-Te llamó entonces para indicarte el sitio y ¿Bella? – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído y le tomaba una mejilla – Contaré ansioso las horas.

Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo y lo empujó por el pecho – Hasta la noche Jacob – le dijo en tono de reclamo y él sonrió coquetamente saliendo del despacho.

Ella se acarició su frente varias veces como si estuviese tratando de relajarse y vio su teléfono varias veces, pensando si llamaba a Edward o no, pero después decidió no hacerlo, no le debía ningún tipo de explicación y si él se imagina lo peor… pues, solo confirmaría lo que ya sabe. No confía en ella.

-Zafrina – llamó Bella por el intercomunicador.

Dos segundos después entró su secretaria, bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada – Discúlpeme Señorita Swan, debí detenerlo…

Bella sonrió. Zafrina era muy inteligente, estaba segura que había comprendido que la discusión de Edward y ella era un plano romántico – personal, más que laboral y por eso estaba avergonzada, porque piensa que hizo mal en dejar entrar a un hombre que se abalanzó hacia ella y la besó frente a todos sin importarle nada ni nadie – No tienes que disculparte Zafrina, no hiciste nada mal.

-Pero el señor Black… - Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se le había olvidado que ella era su fan, tal vez por eso no fue tan estricta como era normalmente.

-Él vive en un mundo propio y lo sabes, no creo que hubieses podido detenerlo así hayas querido – Zafrina asintió - ¿No te dijo nada el Señor Cullen? – se maldijo a si misma por preguntar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

–Me despidió.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Bella perpleja – No tenía derecho a hacer eso…

-Por eso espere hasta que saliera, para saber si recogía mis cosas o no…

-Claro que no – dijo Bella indignada - ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Zafrina se encogió de hombros – Me dijo que era una incompetente, que él me había ordenado no interrumpirlos, y que no debía dejar pasar a nadie, que estaba despedida.

-Ignore esa orden Zafrina, ¿Qué diablos esta pasando con él? – preguntó en un susurro.

-Creo que esta celoso… - dijo Zafrina y luego dio un respingo, como si hubiese hablado de más.

Bella rió sin poder evitarlo, ¿Celoso? ¿Edward Cullen?, no lo creía posible. Siempre lo habían molestado con eso, Emmett, Diego hasta Jasper, ya que Edward no era celoso con ninguna de sus novias. Emmett siempre le decía que eso era inhumano, que no entendía como él no celaba a nadie. Zafrina estaba equivocada, lo más seguro es que piense que ella lo engañó con Jacob también, claro como era una golfa igual a Victoria. Apretó la mandíbula alejando esos pensamientos y miró a Zafrina para concentrarse en lo importante - ¿Ya Jessica me esta esperando?

Zafrina asintió – Hace cinco minutos esta en la sala de conferencia.

-Perfecto – dijo Bella mientras se dirigía a su reunión. Debía sacar sus problemas personales de su cabeza si no estaba segura que iban a declarar en bancarrota la empresa.

.

.

.

Horas después, Bella respiraba hondo mientras caminaba a su oficina. Habían pasado muchas cosas ese día, por lo menos la reunión con Jessica terminó unos minutos atrás y la situación no estaba tan mal como había pensado, aunque si lo suficientemente grave para que tome medidas drásticas. Si algo le enseño todo ese asunto era que necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara en su trabajo no que la retrasara.

-Zafrina – llamó al llegar a su oficina. La secretaria la siguió hasta dentro de su despacho – Creo que es todo por hoy – anunció sentándose y mirando el reloj ya eran las seis de la tarde – mañana me comunicas con Ángela Webber, necesito saber si puede trasladarse de Chicago a California, si quiere ser mi adjunta.

-¿Y la Señora Stanley?

-La enviare a una sucursal menor, es buena pero necesito la mejor, alguien que no se complique tanto y que sea más eficiente.

Zafrina asintió aunque sin moverse – Señorita Swan…

Bella la miró y frunció el ceño al verla preocupada - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Irina llamó hace unos minutos – Bella suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla – el señor Cullen esta pidiendo los archivos del caso Brown y necesita que vaya su oficina a explicarlo.

Bella apretó los labios como una línea, estaba segura que eso es lo menos que él quería en ese momento. Se había tardado mucho en atacar o en buscarla, pero como le dijo que nada más iban a tener una relación laboral estaba usando esa estrategia para que fuera a su territorio, era lógico y casi se golpea a sí misma por no haberlo considerado - ¿Sacaste el archivo? – le preguntó tranquilamente mientras se preparaba para lo que venía.

-Aquí lo tiene – le dijo a la vez que le entregaba la carpeta -¿Me necesita para algo más? –Preguntó ansiosamente -¿Quiere que me quede por si necesita transcribir algo del caso Brown?

Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza - Gracias Zafrina, podré manejarme sola – le dijo y ambas asintieron. Sabían que no estaba hablando del trabajo precisamente - ¿Zafrina? – La llamó antes de que se fuera de la oficina, la secretaria se volteó y la miró fijamente – espero tu completa discrecionalidad sobre lo que pasó en la mañana.

Zafrina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y asintió unos segundos después – Por supuesto – dijo solemnemente y Bella asintió. Una de las razones por las que escogió a Zafrina como su secretaria era por su lealtad y esta solo se había afianzado al pasar los años.

-Hasta mañana Zafrina – se despidió y esperó a que se fuera para ir al despacho de Edward.

Al llegar allí vio como Irina estaba recogiendo todo – Hola Irina – saludó tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo esta señorita Swan? ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?

-Maravillosas – dijo sonriendo, claro hubiesen sido mejor si no le hubiesen partido el corazón, pero no se puede pedir todo en la vida - ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó curiosa.

-Si, ya el Señor me dijo que me podía retirar.

Bella asintió pensativamente _Dos pueden jugar este juego Cullen_, pensó mientras le sonreía a la secretaria que se retiraba tranquilamente a su casa.

Abrió el despacho y Edward estaba parado frente a la ventana con las manos en su espalda, ni siquiera se volteó por la intromisión, tal vez creía que era Irina.

Bella lo miró unos segundos ¿Qué era lo que la estaba molestando en ese momento? ¿Qué hizo lo que ella le pidió o qué no mató a golpes a Jacob por tocarla?, negó con su cabeza varias veces. Hasta allí la teoría de Bree de que iba a luchar por ella.

-El caso Brown – empezó con tono tranquilo, tratando de lucir lo más calmada posible y Edward se volteó lentamente. La miraba serio y completamente molesto. Bella lo ignoró – Gabriela Brown fue una empleada en nuestra sede de Houston del año 2009, la despidieron cuando la consiguieron robando insumos de la empresa…

-Basta… - protestó él en voz baja.

Lo miró indolentemente – Cuando los guardias la trataron de retener hasta que llegaran las autoridades ella agredió al señor… - abrió la carpeta para verificar el nombre – Michael Bennet, causándole una lesión grave en su mejilla derecha con un abre carta…

-Bella… - le advirtió él acercándose unos pasos.

-La Empresa se hizo responsable de los gastos médicos, además de la compensación por la agresión sufrida. Ahora bien, Gabriela Brown…

-¡No te llame por eso y lo sabes! – gritó perdiendo el poco control que había logrado conseguir desde la discusión de horas atrás.

-¿No? – Le respondió cerrando la carpeta con fuerza – entonces me voy de aquí – anunció volteándose y caminando unos pasos. Antes de llegar a la puerta sintió que unos brazos la agarraban fuertemente y la tiraban contra la pared al lado de la puerta – ¡Eres un animal! – le gritó, y lo iba a insultar pero no pudo ya que él le tomó los labios besándola salvajemente.

Ella gritó y lo golpeó por el pecho, le jaló el cabello, pero Edward como respuesta a cada acción de ella se pegaba más a su cuerpo y por último le tomó sus brazos para inmovilizarla. La besaba violentamente, estaba molesto y con ese beso lo demostraba, era como si quisiera nombrarse señor de sus labios, que quisiera limpiar cualquier rastro de que otros que la hayan tocado.

Bella emitió un grito ahogado mientras se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo y él se calmó. Bajo la intensidad del beso, volviéndolo una caricia, rozando su lengua por los labios como si estuviese acariciándola y disculpándose por la forma en cómo la besó minutos atrás.

Bella le respondió poco a poco e hizo que él le soltara sus manos, le tomó el cabello con sus dos manos y lo apretó hacía ella. En ese momento a su mente apareció la imagen de él y Victoria en una cama y ella arrugó su cara tratando de alejar ese recuerdo de su cabeza; involuntariamente apretó el agarre de su cabello hasta que fuera un poco doloroso y lo besó apasionadamente.

Quería borrarla a Victoria de sus labios, de su vida, necesitaba ver si con sus labios, con su lengua podía desaparecerla de su mente, de su interior, de sus miedos. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Varios minutos después, su instinto más que su yo consciente le mordió el labio a él fuertemente, se lo rompió un poco y sintió el sabor metalizado de la sangre. Edward no dio un respingo, ni se asustó o se quejó, sino que más bien la apretó más fuerte, besándola más apasionadamente, respondiendo con la intensidad que ella pedía.

Rompieron el beso jadeando. Ella alzó la cabeza mientras tomaba bocanadas profundas de aire, sentía sus ojos humedecerse y dos lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Lo odiaba a él por hacerle eso y a ella por permitírselo.

Edward hundió la cabeza en su cuello y no se movió un centímetro. Ella lo sentía pegado a su cuerpo completamente, incluso sentía su masculinidad despierta presionando en su vientre.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, sin decir nada, sin moverse, solo normalizando su respiración y el ritmo de su corazón - ¿Quién es él? – preguntó por fin unos minutos después.

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos un poco. Los sintió hinchados y estaba segura que si se veía en el espejo los iba a ver de un rojo tan intenso que no se conseguía con el mejor labial. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y considero mentir, decir que era su amante, que nunca fue James, si no que fue Jacob, que lo amaba a él y todo lo que le había dicho era mentira. No pudo hacerlo - Es un amigo - dijo un minuto después, no podía mentir, no cuando lo sentía mirándola fijamente y lo tenía tan pegado a ella que parecían una sola persona.

-¿Besas a todos tus amigos? - preguntó irradiando rabia y apretándola más fuerte.

Ella se estremeció de la rabia, lo empujó fuertemente saliendo de la prisión de su cuerpo y alejándose - ¿Por qué no contestas tú a esa pregunta? al parecer lo sabes mejor que yo.

Él abrió los ojos mas ampliamente, se había dado cuenta de su error después de pronunciar esas palabras, estaba segura - Bella...

Negó con la cabeza mirándolo dolida e indignada - Me acosté contigo y éramos solo amigos, y según tú también me acosté con James - empezó a caminar pensativamente. Nunca le había dado por ser vengativa pero estaba tan molesta que no razonaba - No sé cuáles piensas que son mis estándares, tal vez sea tan golfa que me acueste con hombres casados, ¿es eso lo que crees Edward? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos – entonces déjame felicitarte… ¡has acertado! ni te imaginas lo que he hecho con Emmet y con ¡Diego! - gritó acercándose a él - ¿por qué no me preguntas cuál fue mi experiencia con él la semana que pase en Seattle? – Él la miraba con los hombros caídos, apretando los labios - pero no te preocupes, Bree estaba de acuerdo, incluso nos vio hacerlo.

-Maldita sea Bella…

-Pero no... – Negó con la cabeza y se golpeó en la frente como si estuviese recordando algo - creo que hay un limite con los casados - le dijo sardónicamente tocando su barbilla, negando con la cabeza, como si despachada esa idea - pero no con los solteros obviamente, ni mucho menos con los recién abandonados por las hermanastras malvadas... no... esos son la orden del día...

-¡Detente! ¿Acaso lo estas disfrutando?

A ella se le aguaron los ojos, por la presión que sentía en su pecho. No, ser sardónica y tratar de herirlo solo la hacia sentir peor. Se volteó caminando hacia el ventanal abrazándose a sí misma, para que no viera sus lágrimas aunque sabia que ya era muy tarde. La expresión en su rostro le hacia entender que ya lo había detallado – Solo confirmó lo que piensas de mi, ¿no es así?

-¡No! – Gritó en respuesta – Nunca pensaría eso, ¡estoy celoso maldita sea! ¿No lo entiendes?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se volteó un momento a verlo - ¿Celoso? – él asintió molesto y ella sonrió negando con la cabeza. Edward estaba celoso, nunca lo había sido con nadie, ni siquiera con Victoria. Mató la parte de su interior que se regocijo con eso, no la necesitaba. – Nunca has sido celoso, jamás en tu vida.

Él rió sin humor, mientras la rodeaba – Pues al parecer para todo en este mundo hay una primera vez, y ¿de qué hablas? ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? Estoy celoso de James, estoy celoso de ese imbécil que te tocó hoy, que te abrazó y te besó como si tuviese derecho. Odio a cualquier idiota que te ve, hasta del maldito aire que te rodea alrededor cuando yo no puedo hacerlo.

Se volteó y lo miró como si estuviese loco – No puedes estar hablando en serio… – dijo con una voz asombrada y entrecortada, a la vez que sentía que se ahogaba de la presión en su pecho por la fuerza de esas palabras. Se sentía completamente conmocionada.

-Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi maldita vida – respondió mirándola serio, furibundo y ella leyó en su mirada que tenía razón, que estaba celoso. Sonrió un poco sin poder evitarlo y negó con la cabeza. Parecía ilógico que después de todo él la cele precisamente a ella - ¿Cuándo lo conociste?

-No te interesa – respondió mirándolo mordaz, se estaba comportando como una niña y la verdad no le importaba.

-Contéstame – ordenó con voz oscura, como si estuviese luchando por mantener el control.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Si te engañe con él además de con James? O ¿tal vez que fue con él con quien te engañe y no con James?, estoy segura que eso te haría feliz. Justificaría tu actuación. Lo que hiciste, lo que pensaste de mi – hablaba mientras se volteaba y se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia, aunque la tuviera – lamento desilusionarte. Él estuvo antes de toda nuestra equivocación, y si lo hubieses escuchado horas atrás en vez de juzgarme, sabrías que tengo razón. Sintió como él la abrazaba con fuerza pegándose en su espalda y ella se tensó. Se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan débil y que su corazón todavía se acelere por un simple toque de su parte - Suéltame - le pidió con poca fuerza y voluntad con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo escuche… te creo… Déjame contarte Bella, por favor - le pidió en su oído.

Negó con su cabeza y suspiró - ¿Para qué? No cambiaria nada... lo único que lo cambiaria es que dijeras que no te acostaste con ella - y que la ama con locura, que nunca escogerá de nuevo a Victoria, que se equivoco... - y no lo harás - continuó sintiendo que perdía un poco el control de sus emociones por lo que se forzó a respirar hondo - porque no lo recuerdas - repitió en tono irónico. Era tan idiota que no se acordara de eso, cuando con ella en menos de veinticuatro horas ya se estaba arrepintiendo en la puerta de su casa.

Él respiró hondo y se alejó - Algún día tendrás que escucharme Isabella.

Sonrió un poco y se volteó – No.

-Tú eres terca, pero yo lo soy más y creo que lo sabes - le dijo acercándose de nuevo y encerrándola entre la ventana y su cuerpo.

-Déjame - le pidió temblando.

-No me rendiré Bella.

-Edward por Dios – dijo rogándole con la mirada – Déjame ir – observó como negaba con la cabeza y emitió un pequeño jadeo – no puedo continuar así, esto es demasiado para mi – le rogó hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y llorando.

Edward la abrazó fuertemente y suspiró hondo – Nunca hago nada bien contigo… perdóname Bella, por favor.

Ella lloró por unos minutos, abrazada a su pecho, sin entender bien cómo había terminado en ese estado y con él, precisamente, confortándola. Unos minutos después respiró hondo y se apartó para observarlo – Voy a salir con él, con Jacob – le informó mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se tensó y la miró con furia. La abrazó más fuerte, como si de esa forma evitara que se fuera. Pero ya ella lo había decidido horas atrás, y en ese momento se reafirmaba más su idea, no podía soportar el dolor de estar con él, y tenía que aceptarlo – No – murmuró en shock.

-Si – confirmó Bella – esto… nosotros… es demasiado.

-Bella…

-Edward – le interrumpió poniendo sus manos en su pecho – Tú te casaste con Victoria, saliste con cualquier mujer que quisiste…

-No me castigues por eso – le pidió mirándola intensamente con los ojos brillosos y apretándola más a su cuerpo - fui un imbécil

-Le creíste a ella – continuó como si no la hubiera interrumpido. Él bajó la cabeza – y no a mi…

-Fui un imbécil – declaró abrazándola más fuerte. Ella sentía que se iba a quebrar ya que la tenía apretada a su cuerpo y se doblaba de forma que se colocaba un poco más adelante para verla – olvida mi última declaración, el fui significa que deje de serlo, y contigo siempre lo he sido… pero ya no…

-Si, eres un imbécil, porque pensaste que podrías conformarte conmigo…

-¿De qué estás hablando? – La miraba extrañado como si estuviese loca - ¿conformarme?… tú lo eres todo… yo solo lo entendí tarde…

Ella negó con la cabeza sintiendo como nuevas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla – No digas nada más, no vale la pena – no quiere que se engañe a si mismo y a ella – Lamento que hayamos pensado que esto podría ser otra cosa, ya que perdimos nuestra amistad en el proceso – sintió como él temblaba y cerró los ojos en respuesta.

-No te dejare ir – declaró firmemente.

-Si lo harás – dijo tratando de que la soltará sin ningún éxito – estaré con Jacob, ¿no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

-Si – respondió hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello – te entiendo, vas a salir con el indio ese. Pero Bella, tú me perteneces así como yo te pertenezco a ti - Ella negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio sin poder decir nada – No me rendiré – continuó acariciando su cuello con la nariz y ella se estremeció por su toque – Luchare por ti, no me iré así que por favor no lo pidas.

Él la soltó de su abrazó y ella respiró al sentirse libre. Lo miró unos segundos y negó con la cabeza – Necesito ser feliz Edward.

Él la miró unos minutos y asintió solemnemente – Lo serás – le dijo tranquilamente, sin que ella entendiera muy bien a que se refería con eso.

Bella asintió y salio del despacho. Llegó a su oficina temblando y tratando de tranquilizarse. Agradeció al cielo que ya la mayoría de los empleados se hayan ido para que no presenciaran su cara de tristeza y congoja al salir del Despacho de Edward.

Se arregló lo más que pudo y salió de la empresa directo a la cita de Jacob. Hizo lo correcto al hablar con Edward, al decirle que iba a estar con otra persona. No entiende bien cómo va a luchar por ella pero la verdad no le interesa, tiene que entender que va a continuar con su vida y él también puede hacerlo, con quien quiera, hasta con Victoria si le da la gana.

Llegó al local media hora después. Solo Jacob podría invitarla a un lugar de comida y baile latino. Se revolvió el cabello alborotándolo un poco, le entregó las llaves al valet parking y entró al sitio.

Sonrió a ver a Jacob esperándola en la barra, vestido con un jean negro y una camisa verde doblada hasta los codos. Se veía tan atractivo que le robó un suspiro. Sonreía ampliamente mirándola expectante mientras se acercaba.

-Solo tú me traes a estos sitios – le dijo negando la cabeza ya que en sus citas anteriores también la había llevado a unos lugares parecidos.

-Siempre hago que te diviertas preciosa, lo sabes…

-Perfecto – respondió mostrando por un segundo el porte sombrío que la embargaba por dentro – Necesito diversión desesperadamente…

-Entonces has salido con el hombre correcto – _eso era lo que ella esperaba_, pensó mientras la llevaba de la mano para bailar una salsa y ordenaba la cena y dos margaritas.

.

.

.

Cuatro horas después Bella caminaba por la bahía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la brisa en su rostro, con una mano entrelazada con Jacob y en la otra sus tacones.

-Es precioso – le dijo Jacob.

-Es más hermoso de día – contestó sonriente mientras sentía el agua en sus pies. Abrió los ojos y vio que él la estaba observando a ella y no a la playa. Se sonrojó intensamente, agradeciendo la noche y las pocas luces que los iluminaban ya que evitaban que él lo notara.

-Estás distinta – afirmó deteniéndose y haciendo que quedara frente a él.

-Si – confesó tranquilamente, sin negarlo, no podía hacerlo.

-¿Fue él verdad? – preguntó serio de repente. En toda la noche no lo había visto así, la divirtió tanto como lo había prometido, habían bailado hasta el cansancio y comido dos pizzas completas con piña, tocineta y maíz mientras ella se reía sin parar por las locuras que él inventaba y por el ambiente en general. Ahora estaba allí serio, pensativo y viéndola preocupado.

-¿Él? – preguntó tratando de evadir un tema que no quería tratar. No sabía qué decir, qué contestar, tal vez si conocía hasta que grado ella estaba herida no seguiría adelante con su cortejo, y la verdad no podía reprochárselo.

-Bella… sabes de quién hablo, ¿Te hizo daño?

Ella lo miró unos minutos mordiéndose el labio inferior fuertemente – Mucho – confesó al final, él tenía derecho a saberlo.

Jacob se acercó y acarició su mejilla. El viento revolvía su cabello y Bella sonrió mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían y pestañó varias veces alejando las lágrimas - ¿Ya no esta en tu vida?

Bella se soltó de su agarre y se colocó frente a la brisa para que la golpeara suavemente en la cara – Ya no estoy con él… no – era lo máximo que podía decir, era una situación compleja y no sabía bien que responder.

-Bella… - susurró mientras la tomaba suavemente para que lo viera – Lamento que te partieran el corazón, es un imbécil, te lo dije una vez – ella sonrió mirándolo y acariciando su mejilla.

-Estoy rota Jacob, no deberías estar conmigo, estás pagando un modelo original por una chatarra – le dijo un chiste de vehiculo y ella sonrió un poco pero la misma murió cuando vio la rabia que irradiaban sus ojos.

-Nunca repitas eso Bella, tú eres el ser más perfecto que yo he conocido – le dijo tomando sus manos. Unos minutos después sonrió - Yo te ayudare a sanar, te reconstruiré, por algo trabajo con vehículos – terminó siguiendo el chiste y ambos sonrieron por lo idiota del mismo.

-No sé si podré darte lo que quieres Jacob – confesó unos segundos después, dejando de sonreír.

Él le acarició la mejilla y se acercó para besarla suavemente en los labios, acariciándolos con los suyos, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Bella permitió que le besara, abrió la boca para buscar que lo profundizara, acarició su cabello y suspiro hondo. No era el primer beso que le había dado, aunque fuera muy distinto, estuviera lejos de la pasión y del deseo sino que más bien era un beso dulce y cariñoso, tal vez hasta sanador.

Rompió el beso unos momentos después y acarició su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza. Él junto sus frentes y acarició su espalda – Iremos despacio Bella… tenemos tiempo.

Bella sonrió – Tienes negocios Jacob, no vas a dejarlos por mi – le dijo mientras lo soltaba y empezaba a caminar por la playa.

-Pues por ahora estoy aquí, contigo, mientras me quieras – contestó sonriendo picadamente – y creo que llegué en buen momento. Tu técnica de baile esta decayendo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Le preguntó indignada – eras tú el que no podía seguirme en los merengues.

Jacob se carcajeó y se adelanto para caminar de espaldas y quedar frente a ella – Si eso es lo que te quieres decir para dormir tranquila esta noche…

-Imbécil – le insultó jocosamente – Me enseñó la mejor academia de baile de California, por cuatro años, cuando era adolescente, creo que se bailar mejor que tú.

Él volvió a reírse con mas fuerza – Pura técnica Bella, pero no hay corazón, tendré que llevarte muchas veces para que aprendas a lo que me refiero.

Lo miró y sonrió divertida - ¿Harás ese sacrificio por mi?

-Ese y muchos más – prometió solemnemente y ella bajó la cabeza sonrojada.

-Llévame a casa abnegado caballero…

Él se carcajeó tan fuerte que dos gaviotas salieron volando asustadas y Bella empezó a correr sintiéndose libre a los vehículos mientras percibía que la perseguía.

Una hora después entró al ascensor de su edificio cerrando los ojos sintiéndose agotada. Ya iban a pasar de la una de la mañana y al otro día tenía que madrugar.

Llegó a su piso y vio una pequeña caja envuelta en el piso con una rosa blanca encima. Su estomago dio un revoltijo dentro de su cuerpo y ella se dobló para tomarlo.

_Rosa Blanca_. Solo una persona sabía que era su flor favorita.

Entró y tiró cartera y zapatos en el suelo mientras leía la pequeña tarjeta que estaba debajo de la rosa

_Cumpliendo lo que me pediste una vez._

_E.C._

Ella rompió el envoltorio y se encontró una chemise azul de él, exactamente igual a la que ella usaba y a la que le había robado hace tiempo. Esa que le había pedido la vez que estuvieron juntos por segunda vez.

Miró la camisa y la abrazó a su cuerpo, _Estúpido Cullen_, pensó, pero no pudo botarla al suelo o evitar ponérsela para dormir esa noche media hora después.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Chicas! Estoy súper emocionada, Feliz, asombrada, sin palabras de verdad… me llegó hoy un mensaje informándome que estoy nominada para los Fic's Fans Twilight Award, para dos categorías, Mejor Autora Nueva Generación y Mejor Chica Mala por Victoria en Segundas Oportunidades, ¡no lo puedo creer! Bueno ya saben si quieren y pueden pasen por allí y voten ;), jejejeje, por quien quieran no voy a inducir votos jajaja, pero bueno ya me promocione, soy una abusadora, lo se ;), esta es la pagina de ficsfanstwilightawards(punto)Blogspot(punto)com, y de las categorías son

http : / / ficsfanstwilightawards . blogspot . com / 2010/08 / mejor-autora-nueva –generacion . html

http : / / ficsfanstwilightawards . blogspot . com /2010/08 / mejor-chica-mala . html

(Ya saben, quitan los espacios)

Gracias por todo… Betza ;)

* * *

Bella llegó a la Empresa puntual esa mañana.

Se bajó de su vehiculo y emprendió el camino al ascensor. El lugar que más ha temido en las últimas dos semanas, y si no fuera que le era totalmente imposible subir veinticinco pisos por las escaleras no hubiese dudado ni por un segundo utilizar ese método.

Entró en el ascensor y respiró hondo aliviada cuando lo encontró vacío. Miró esperanzada a las puertas mientras se cerraban hasta que una mano las detuvo un segundo antes. Maldijo en silencio mirando al cielo.

Conocía esa mano. Conocía al intrépido que se arriesgaba a perder una extremidad para evitar que ese ascensor se cerrara en ese preciso momento con ella de pasajera.

Oh si, lo conocía muy bien…

-Buenos días Bella – saludó cordialmente Edward, mientras ella sonreía tímidamente y suspiraba hondo deseando haber autorizado dos años atrás la actualización de la maquina, que iba a ayudar a que el ascensor se moviera con mucha más velocidad de la actual. En ese tiempo lo había considerado un gasto innecesario.

_Que equivocada había estado… _

-Hola Edward – saludó fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía.

Desde hace dos semanas atrás, el día después de su última discusión entraron en esta etapa de cordialidad y tranquilidad después de la tormenta. Él no había insistido en volver a contarle lo que sucedió en Chicago con Victoria y ella lo había agradecido enormemente.

Pero él había empezado un juego mucho más peligroso…

Estaba luchando por ella…

Ahora entendía a qué se refería con eso.

No era nada dramático, ni un Romeo gritando en su balcón o un Heathcliff deambulando por su tierra como un ermitaño amargado por el amor perdido. No, no era nada tan radical, solo utilizaba las armas y las estrategias que sabía que la conquistarían más que una declaración.

Se beneficiaba de lo único que no podía tener ninguna otra persona en este mundo… su conocimiento de ella.

Le enviaba a su oficina o a su casa las cosas que a ella más le gustaban, le regalaba libros que él sabe que a ella le gustarían. Todos los días en la oficina en la hora del almuerzo Zafrina llegaba con las comidas que le encantaban y que eran enviadas por él. Le grababa su música favorita; el día anterior, cuando llegó en la noche encontró en su puerta un disco y cuando lo colocó era él mismo tocando piano. Tenía tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba tocar que se le oprimió el corazón y casi lo llama para agradecerle y conversar animadamente como en los viejos tiempos.

_Gracias a Dios que no lo hizo…_

Cada libro que le regalaba tenía una dedicatoria, a veces era un poema de sus autores favoritos, otras veces palabras de él mismo sobre ella, sobre por qué le gustaría esa lectura. De manera que ella terminaba sonriendo porque sabía que no había nadie en este mundo que la conociera como él y esa era su forma particular de demostrárselo.

Y para torturarla aún más y hacerla extrañarlo hasta casi la locura estaban esos momentos robados en el ascensor cada mañana. Era un lugar imparcial donde no estaban dentro de la Empresa así que podían tocar temas personales sin que cumpla efecto la prohibición que le había hecho ese día y que él había cumplido a cabalidad. No peleaban, él no le reclamaba nada, o hablaban de Jacob o de Victoria, solo eran conversaciones insustanciales y banales que la hacían añorar el pasado más que nunca.

_Que la hacían flaquear en su resolución de apartarlo… así no debiera hacerlo__._

-Ayer en la noche marqué tu número cinco veces y tranqué en el último segundo…

-¿Si? – preguntó ella mirando a los paneles del ascensor como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta.

-Si – continuó Edward – estaba viendo tu película favorita.

-¿Cuál de tantas? – preguntó odiándose por ceder y que le ganará la curiosidad al instinto de conservación.

Él se volteó para verla fijamente así estuviera todavía de frente a las puertas deseando escapar mientras sentía como la observaba fijamente.

-_Shh no hables_ – comenzó Edward y Bella lo miró extrañada – dijo él y ella le responde _Hablas tantos idiomas y nunca quieres hablar._

Bella lo vio por unos segundos y sonrió – Esa es tú película favorita no la mía…

Él sonrió y se acercó más a ella. Bella se tensó y miró al frente - _Tienes colgado el dedal…_

Bella se mordió el labio fuertemente y después suspiró resignada. Le encantaba el Paciente Inglés y él lo sabía, se había aprendido los parlamentos, sobre todo esa parte que era su favorita por excelencia – _Claro _- continuó ella la escena de la película y sintió como él sonreía - _Idiota. Siempre lo traigo colgando. Siempre lo he traído. Siempre te he amado_ – sus ojos se humedecieron un poco al recordar esa escena. El problema de esa pareja fue la comunicación, después de tantas cosas que pasaron y la protagonista tuvo que estar en su lecho de muerte para confesarle que lo amaba… bueno eso y que ella era casada…(1)

-También es tu favorita – continuó él divertido con una sonrisa más amplia.

Bella asintió – Siempre he sido una dramática empedernida, prueba de eso es mi gusto a las parejas imposibles y películas tristes…

Él suspiró hondo y la tomó por el brazo sin que pudiera evitarlo hasta que quedó apoyada contra una de las paredes del ascensor.

Se miraron unos segundos. Bella estaba asombrada de su acción, habían pasado los últimos días sin contacto directo solo con insinuaciones de su parte o conversaciones casi normales entre ellos, así que no esperaba que ese fuera el día en que todo cambiara – Sabes qué es esto – preguntó mientras levantaba su mano y le enseñaba su anillo.

-Tu anillo de grado – respondió tranquilamente.

-Que tú me regalaste.

Bella asintió sin entender bien a donde se dirigía con lo que le estaba enseñando. Era su anillo, ella se lo regaló el día de la graduación, sabía que esa era una tradición de sus padres pero le pareció un buen regalo. Esme le había dado otro anillo a Edward ese mismo día pero nunca lo había usado siempre usaba el de ella, incluso en su boda. Bella recuerda como él sonrió cuando por olvido no se lo había cambiado de dedo antes de la ceremonia de matrimonio y lo hizo en el momento del intercambio de anillos riéndose y disculpándose por el retraso. Victoria no había estado feliz por eso claro está.

-No entiendo… - dijo completamente perdida.

-Siempre lo traigo puesto… siempre lo he traído… – declaró mientras la miraba intensamente.

Bella lo miró extrañada y su corazón latía fuertemente como si se hubiese enterado de algo que no comprendía. Edward se acercó a ella un poco más y le acarició la mejilla suavemente con una mano. Lo veía embelesada, sin poder decir o hacer nada, solo respirar entrecortadamente. Él besó su frente por mucho tiempo hasta que el ascensor llegó al piso y se apartó para que saliera – Llegamos a tu piso – dijo sonriendo – que pases un buen día.

Ella asintió mientras salía del ascensor embobada. Pasaba frente a todas las personas que la saludaban, pero solo podía mover la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento tardío.

¿Qué es lo que le acaba de decir Edward?

¿Acaso sutilmente le dijo que la quería?

Negó con la cabeza alejando ese último pensamiento de su cabeza mientras entraba a la oficina todavía atontada.

-Buenos días Señorita Swan.

-Buenos días Zafrina – dijo reaccionando y sentándose en el despacho – Dime los puntos de hoy – respiró hondo terminando de salir del estado de embobamiento en que la habían dejado minutos atrás.

-La Señorita Webber ya esta completamente instalada – Bella asintió – ya tiene la agenda de actividades y… - se detuvo, volteó la mirada como si estuviese decidiendo algo y doblaba las manos de un lado a otra ansiosa.

-¿Y? – preguntó Bella impaciente mientras veía a su asistente un poco nerviosa - ¿Qué pasa Zafrina?

-Pues… el día de ayer llamó la asistente del Señor Salvatore para confirmar la cita de negocios de hace tres semanas atrás, la que se perdió por sus vacaciones – Bella asintió, sabía que había perdido la cita por su escapada – Al parecer el Señor James llegaba hoy de un viaje de negocios, yo le entregué el expediente a la Señorita Webber para que asista a la reunión.

Bella frunció el ceño unos segundos. Eso le correspondería a ella misma o a Edward no a Ángela, aunque lo más seguro es que Zafrina lo este haciendo buscando protegerla a ella y a Edward. Suspiró hondo mientras negaba con la cabeza – Busca el expediente, lo necesito en mi despacho en cinco minutos.

-Disculpe…

-No tienes que tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden Zafrina – le dijo suave pero firmemente – No necesito tu protección aunque agradezco que te preocupes por mi, no tengo ningún problema con James ¿entiendes?

Zafrina asintió y bajó la cabeza – Tiene razón, me disculpo por mi atrevimiento.

-No tienes que disculparte, no paso de un simple error, pero tienes que entender que esa son responsabilidades de los dueños no de los subordinados – Zafrina asintió y salió de la oficina dejando a Bella masajeando su cabeza como si le doliera.

Es preferible que ella tratara esa reunión en vez de Edward, no quiere ni imaginarse que sucedería si se volvieran a encontrar, tal vez se vuelvan a agarrar a golpes y eso no lo soportaría. No quería que Edward sufriera ningún daño ni tampoco James, esa amistad extraña que tiene con él le hace apreciarlo mucho, sobre todo porque él también esta pagando las consecuencias de estar con Victoria, así no se dé cuenta.

Además, necesitaba respuestas. Quería saber de qué hablaron Edward y él cuando ella estaba en Seattle.

Sonó su teléfono y ella lo vio sonriendo. Se había tardado mucho.

-Hola gran alfa, líder de todo lo que se mueve en el planeta – saludo entre risas, mientras cerraba una carpeta con unos contratos.

Escuchó que Jacob se carcajeaba y rió en reflejo – Hola mi querida y humilde súbdita.

-Por supuesto – contestó sumisamente. Le encantaban esos juegos infantiles que tenían entre ellos.

-¿Cómo estas mi Bella?

-Pues bien, en el trabajo, con la misma rutina de siempre, ya me conoces.

-Demonios, odio haber tenido que viajar y dejarte sola.

Bella sonrió – Te dije que no abandonaras tu trabajo por mi… por eso te castigaron…

En esas últimas dos semanas había salido con Jacob más de diez veces. La llevaba a bailar, al cine, a comer, a caminar, a ver tiendas; sinceramente la había hecho conocer California de una forma que ni ella que ha vivido toda su vida allí lo hacía.

Habían ido poco a poco, no le exigía nada y eso se lo agradecía, además tampoco tenían tanto tiempo saliendo como para que ella pensara en que iban a terminar en la cama.

Le encantaba besarlo. Eso si podía confesárselo a todo el que quisiera escucharla.

No era Edward… sus besos no son apasionados, desgarradores, ni le succionaban la vida con cada roce… no, sus besos no eran ni parecidos a los de él, lo cual era bueno, no quería tener más besos como esos. No los podría soportar.

Los besos de Jacob eran tiernos, cariñosos, sutiles, así como era todo él, y eso hacía que le agradara bastante. Lo cual era más que suficiente.

Con Jacob se sentía segura y tranquila, tal vez porque estaba segura que aunque lo podría llegar a querer nunca sentiría algo ni medianamente cercano a lo que siente por Edward. Pero ese es otro asunto y no quería pensar en eso en ese momento.

Había tenido que viajar por una emergencia en su empresa hace dos días y sinceramente ya lo extrañaba. Era asombroso como una persona se podía acostumbrar a otra sin importar que sólo hayan estado juntos unos cuantos días. Ayudaba el hecho que con Jacob el vacío que había dejado Edward se llenaba un poco, se sentía tranquila, juguetona, incluso podía bromear tranquilamente; volvía a ser la mujer joven y llena de vitalidad que era antes que todo ese torbellino pasara por su vida y la dejara completamente revolucionada.

-Pues no te acostumbres a estar sin mí – le dijo Jacob haciendo que volviera al mundo real – Dentro de dos días regresaré a tu puerta a seguir con mi mandato divino.

-¿Divino? – preguntó extrañada.

-Claro, sin derecho a replica, soy omnipresente, poderoso, todo eso...

Bella se carcajeó – Jacob, sinceramente tienes que tener una conversación seria con tu ego.

Él se carcajeó – Es verdad, le diré que se esconda de ahora en adelante… ¿Y cómo estas peque?

Suspiró – Ahora bien Jacob, estoy tranquila, no te preocupes tanto por mí.

-Ya sabes que es imposible eso, siempre lo haré.

-Lo sé – contestó tranquilamente – Así que esperaré pacientemente a que regreses mi Jacob.

-No estarás más ansiosa que yo cariño…

Sonrió – Este fin de semana podríamos salir con mis amigos si quieres. Jasper va a tocar en un club y van a estar todos reunidos, así conoces al grupo y te presento…

-¿Cómo tu novio? – preguntó con una voz inocente que nadie se creía. Bella no supo que contestar, no quería herir sus sentimientos pero no estaba ni cerca de tener una relación seria con nadie. Escuchó como él suspiraba y se mordió el labio con fuerza – Está bien, preséntame como tu amigo especial… fingiré ser gay… las cosas que tengo que hacer por ti… - terminó sardónicamente.

Bella se carcajeó por mucho tiempo – No creo que nadie se crea que eres gay así seas un excelente actor. Serás un amigo, por ahora Jacob… entiéndeme, por favor…

-Lo hago Bella, pero ya falta poco para que seas mi novia, lo sé, tú lo sabes, lo que tienes es que aceptarlo.

Ella río y negó con la cabeza – Adiós Jacob, hablamos luego.

-Adiós cariño, nos vemos en dos días.

Dejó el teléfono y empezó a trabajar como siempre, revisando el expediente de Salvatore que le entregó Zafrina y ya llegado el mediodía salió rumbo al restaurante donde se iba a llevar a cabo la reunión de negocios.

.

.

.

Entró al restaurante cuarenta minutos después, sonrojada y acelerada porque se había retrasado debido a un accidente de transito que hubo en una avenida principal. Odiaba llegar tarde, además que en ese momento estaba representando una empresa, y así conozca a la persona con la que se va a reunir, igual le gustaba ser responsable y dar una buena impresión.

Divisó a James sentado en una de las mesas del fondo y cuando el anfitrión la interceptó en su camino le indicó que su acompañante había llegado y la estaba esperando. Llegó a la mesa y sonrió frente a él sin sentarse, esperando que la viera; estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿James? – preguntó al ver que no la observaba.

Él levantó la mirada y sonrió al observarla – Dichosos los ojos que te ven preciosa… en este caso los míos.

Bella sonrió y rodó los ojos - ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que tus coqueteos no funcionan conmigo?

James sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Bella se tensó involuntariamente, recordando lo que había pasado la última vez que se mostraron cariñosos en un restaurante. Él suspiró mientras se sentaba frente a ella – Tengo que intentarlo… – dijo guiñando el ojo aunque sin ningún destello de diversión en su mirada – Tal vez debemos evitar cualquier contacto físico en público ¿no lo crees? Pensé que enviarías un emisario.

Bella se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada porque en ese momento llegó el camarero a recibir la orden de la comida. Cuando el camarero se fue, ella volteó a sonreírle – Es mi deber estar aquí, por ser dueña de la Empresa y para saber cómo estas…

Él sonrió ligeramente y se dejó caer en la silla – Que lastima que no supe lo que tenía en mis brazos cuando estaba contigo…

-James…

-Bella… - dijo acercándose como si fuera decirle un secreto – Victoria es un caparazón, de eso me di cuenta. Ella pretende ser algo cuando tú lo eres sin siquiera saberlo…

Lo miró extrañada, no sabía bien a qué se refería– No sé qué quieres decir con eso…

-Yo si, lo cual es lo importante…

Asintió - ¿Hablamos de negocios entonces? – le preguntó curiosa.

Negó con la cabeza – Creo que ya ambos logramos determinar que el objetivo de nuestra pequeña reunión era cualquiera menos el trabajo…

Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio – Lamento no haberte avisado con tiempo James… yo sólo… tenía que escapar…

Se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano suavemente por un segundo. Luego la soltó mirando a los lados – Mejor prevenir que lamentar - concluyó sonriendo aunque con una expresión amenazadora – Lamento haberte causado problemas con tu perro guardián.

Suspiró – No fuiste tú… fuiste un medio, eso es todo.

James asintió – De eso también me pude percatar… aunque gracias por decírmelo.

Bella asintió comprensivamente – Perdona la reacción de Edward… no debió golpearte.

Se carcajeó y la miró picadamente – De verdad eres lo más impresionante que he conocido en mi vida Bella…

-¿Por qué?

-Te rompieron el corazón, fuiste victima de una jugarreta de tu hermana; yo en parte fui causante ya que actué intempestivamente al coquetear contigo ese día sin pensar en la consecuencia de los buitres; y tú… te preocupas por mí, tú te disculpas conmigo… eres… no tengo palabras para describirte…

-Una tonta – completó sonriendo con expresión triste – puedes decirlo, no me ofendería, una mujer completamente ingenua.

-No… ese no es el adjetivo con el que yo te definiría…

-¿No? – le preguntó tranquila mientras se acercaba un poco más a él - ¿Y cómo me definirías entonces?

-Eres única – le dijo. Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por esa declaración – Nunca conoceré a alguien como tú…

-Claro… nadie es tan estúpida como yo – explicó burlándose de sí misma.

-Deje a Victoria – declaró tranquilamente. Ella quedó impactada por unos segundos. Nunca pensó que eso pasaría.

-Quieres decir que ella te dejó – interpretó Bella. Lo más seguro es que ella lo haya abandonado cuando vio la posibilidad de volver con Edward.

-No… quiero decir que yo la deje – confirmó sonriendo como una pantera, como un cazador. Nunca había visto el James depredador, calculador, el James animal hasta ese momento.

-¿Cuándo? – preguntó.

James suspiró – El día después de la pelea con tu perro guardián.

Asintió – Lo siento, sé que la querías…

-Quería la idea de ella, no a Victoria, creo que si tu perro guardián estuviera aquí diría lo mismo.

-¿Qué hablaste con mi perro…? maldición – se interrumpió negando con la cabeza, perpleja por lo que iba a decir - ¡ve lo que me haces decir James! – él se carcajeó tan fuerte que varios clientes voltearon a verlos - ¿Qué hablaste con Edward ese día?

-Nada importante…

-No me vengas con eso James, que tengo fuentes fidedignas que hablan de que estuvieron horas encerrados…

-Aclaramos varios puntos importantes, sobre ti, sobre Victoria – se encogió de hombros - Al parecer Victoria le dijo que tú y yo nos besamos – Bella asintió – que la estábamos engañando, tuvimos una conversación de hombres…

-James…

-Le dije lo que pensaba de él por haber dudado de ti, y él me dijo lo que pensaba de mi por acercarme y tocarte – rió cínicamente – lo interesante es que no importa cuanto habláramos él nunca pareció pelearme por haberme escapado con su mujer…

Lo miró fijamente – Se acostó con ella en Chicago, ¿te contó eso?

Asintió – Si, me dijo que no sabía si se había acostado o no, ¿Qué crees tú? - Bella no contestó – entiendo – expuso unos minutos después al ver que no hablaba de nuevo – es decir que tú y el perro guardián están separados…

Asintió tragándose el nudo que se había depositado en su garganta – Nunca hemos estado juntos… así que la respuesta es si.

James negó con la cabeza – Otro idiota que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía…

Sonrió – Todos los hombres son imbéciles

-Nunca pensé en ti como cínica…

-La vida te cambia…

-No a ti – le dijo mirándola fijamente – Imagino que la cola de pretendientes está más larga que nunca…

-Por supuesto… - se burló sonriendo ampliamente – casi no me dejan dormir cada noche…

Rió –Entonces creo que tomaré número desde ahora.

-¿James?… - preguntó mirándolo asombrada.

-Estaríamos bien juntos Bella. La primera vez no lo estuvimos de verdad y tú sabes que es así, estábamos jugando. Tú estabas enamorada de tu mejor amigo y yo de mi ilusión. Ahora no va a ser así, si me das una oportunidad te aseguro que no habrá más juegos de mi parte – Bella negó con la cabeza – Piénsalo pequeña…

-No creo…

-No me respondas aún – le interrumpió – te buscaré, estaré a la caza – terminó sonriéndole coquetamente.

-Tal vez no quiera que me cacen – replicó dijo un poco molesta. Un año atrás ella estaba sola y ahora tenía tres hombres persiguiéndola sin dejarle un respiró, no era justo. Lo peor de todo es que al que amaba no lo quería a su lado porque la engañó, el que sería bueno para ella vive en otra ciudad lejos de allí y James… era James, la atraía de forma extraña pero no sabía si eso era suficiente para estar con él.

-Eso solo lo hace más divertido…

Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza – Lamentablemente no es tan divertido para la presa – ahora si cree que las horas de sueño iban a desaparecer completamente.

-Tal vez – aceptó y se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente – Fuera de juegos Bella – lo miró – necesitamos hablar, en un lugar solos, tengo que contarte unas cosas, y no puedo hacerlo con público…

-¿Quieres contarme tu plan de vida de 10 años? – le preguntó jugando…

Él la miró completamente serio y ella dejo de reír. Reconoció que había dejado de jugar dos minutos atrás – Necesitamos hablar.

Bella asintió y se pasó la mano por el cabello. La forma en como James pronunció esas palabras y el brillo de su mirada le hizo preocuparse. Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos tratando de descifrar que era lo que le quería decir.

-Buenas tardes – Bella se estremeció y quedó paralizada cuando escuchó esa voz – al parecer llegué tarde, disculpen, mi secretaria me informó tarde de esta reunión.

-Cullen – saludó James mirándolo tranquilamente.

-Salvatore – contestó con el tono de voz aterciopelado que ella conocía muy bien.

Bella volteó y se encontró a Edward parado detrás de ella, viéndola con un brillo de rabia en su mirada que por más que quisiera no podía ocultar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con voz estrangulada.

-Soy dueño de la empresa Isabella, al igual que tú. Tengo el mismo derecho de saber sobre que negocios invertir y sobre cuales no. Debiste avisarme – le susurró lo último con voz distinta, de cazador.

Bella los miró a ambos. Edward se sentó frente a James con ella al medio, era una escena bizarra y si no estuviese emocionalmente perturbara en ese momento, estaría riéndose histéricamente, era extraño verlos a los tres sentados en una mesa. Solo faltaba Victoria y el círculo estaría completo.

En ese momento el mesero trajo la comida pero no pudo ni siquiera verla por las nauseas que sentía, en parte por miedo, en parte por la batalla de miradas que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento entre ellos dos. Por lo menos no se habían agarrado a golpes, eso era un logro después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Reaccionó unos segundos después y los miró a ambos – Es hora de empezar la reunión ¿no les parece? Creo que deberían dejar de jugar a ver quién es el mejor Neandertal, ya que ninguno de los dos va a tener su premio ni la satisfacción de arrastrarme por el cabello hasta su cueva.

Ambos la miraron fijamente y James fue el primero en sonreír y hablar - Pero serías un maravilloso premio Bella…

Edward golpeó la mesa ligeramente. Sólo ellos lo podrían escuchar pero Bella no pudo evitar estremecerse – Ya hemos hablado sobre esto Salvatore.

-Pero es ella la que decide Cullen – contestó James relajado en la silla, sonriendo cínicamente aunque con un brillo de peligro en su mirada que distaba mucho de reafirmar la pose de tranquilidad que tenía en esos momentos.

-No te va a escoger a ti – le dijo amenazadoramente y con esa última declaración Bella tuvo suficiente. Se levantó de la mesa y tiró la servilleta arriba de la comida.

-Escúchenme bien par de imbéciles – dijo mirándolos a ambos completamente furiosa, juraba que veía rojo de la rabia que sentía en esos momentos – "Ella" esta aquí sentada con ustedes, y no les permitiré que hablen de mí como si fuera una cosa, un objeto o simplemente como si no estuviese sentada a su lado…

-Bella… - susurró Edward pero ella con la mirada lo calló.

-Estoy cansada de ustedes, agobiada de vivir en una competencia a la cual nunca he accedido participar ¡Basta! – ordenó enfáticamente, aunque en voz baja para no causar un escándalo – Dejen de ser niños consentidos y malcriados… conviértanse en hombres de una vez.

Con esa última declaración salió del restaurante y le dio el ticket al muchacho del Valet Parking para que le trajeran el vehiculo, estaba temblando de rabia y de la impotencia, no podía creer que Edward haya llegado allí, su mente estaba rechazando la conclusión a la que había llegado. No podía ser.

-Bella… - escuchó que él la llamaba y ella cerró los ojos calmándose. Apretó las manos fuertemente, tratando de contenerse – Discúlpame, te prometo que no haré ningún otro comentario, vuelve a la mesa.

-Edward – dijo respirando hondo para dejar de detener las visiones asesinas que deambulaban en su cabeza cada vez con más fuerza – Contéstame solo una pregunta, simplemente una…

-Dime – respondió serio, mirándola, aunque ella no lo podía ver, se fijaba en la calle, los vehículos, la gente. Sentía que si lo veía fijamente lo iba a matar, y no importa cuantas bromas pudiera hacer al respecto, estaba segura que no iba a tener forma de escapar a una condena si cumplía su deseo – ¿Zafrina le dio el expediente a Ángela porqué quiso o porqué tú se lo ordenaste?

-Bella…

-Respóndeme.

-Le ordené que lo hiciera.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – preguntó volteando a verlo por fin y conteniéndose para no caerle encima. Respiraba aceleradamente para tratar de conseguir cualquier tipo de control - ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Zafrina hacer algo así? – susurró desconcertada. Confiaba en su secretaria ciegamente, no podía creer que haya hecho eso.

Él suspiró exasperado como si supiera lo que estaba pensando – Si de algo te consuela tuve que amenazar con despedirla irrevocablemente para que lo hiciera – ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió una mezcla de alivio y rabia que casi hace que pierda el equilibrio. Definitivo, debía alejarse o iba a cometer un acto delictivo. Iba a hablar, o a insultarlo, pero la interrumpió - ¿Pero por qué tenías que venir a reunirte con él?

-Era mi deber – masculló entre dientes respirando para calmarse. _Estoy en un sitio público_, se repetía una y otra vez.

-Podías enviar a otras personas – replicó él mirándola fijamente – Podrías haberme dicho, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Ella negó la cabeza - ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Edward negó la cabeza con expresión triste – Tú problema es que crees que eres la única que está herida Bella, pero no lo eres. Yo también lo hago, yo también estoy sufriendo.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y los vio brillantes, eso hizo que la rabia se alejara un poco y quedara el vacio y la tristeza de nuevo – Sé que lo haces Edward. Lo sé. Que ella te partió el corazón y te dañó; sé que tienes una pared protegiendo tus sentimientos y que no es fácil para ti volver a amar, pero Edward no puedes culparme a mí de eso.

-Bella no lo hago…

-¿No? – le dijo mirándolo incrédula - ¿Qué querías encontrar aquí?, ¿para qué viniste? Sí, estaba reunida con James, no fue un hecho privado. Tú mismo llegaste aquí y sabías lo que iba a hacer, así que no me estoy escondiendo como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

-Lo sé… - respondió entre dientes un segundo después.

-¿Lo sabes? Y sin embargo vienes y me miras con odio únicamente porque ose a acercarme a él… ¿entiendes lo qué has hecho? ¿Lo qué sigues haciendo una y otra vez? ¡Me condenas! – le dijo en voz baja. Para quienes lo vieran estaban hablando únicamente, aunque cada vez se encontraban más cerca del otro y por su cara se veía que no hablaban de hechos felices – me sentencias sin pruebas. Viniste acá esperando encontrarte con una escena de amor y de entrega por parte de ambos…

-No.

-¡Claro que sí! Llegaste imponiéndote, marcando tú territorio como un rey. Declarándome tuya como si fuéramos algo que no somos, me condenaste de nuevo este día... – Él la miró serio y ella sonrió triste – Esto, lo que esta sucediendo entre nosotros va más allá del amor, del cariño, tiene que ver con posesión, contigo ejerciendo un derecho de propiedad hacía mí, porque crees que así puedes controlarme y evitar que haga lo mismo que hizo ella.

-No…

-Si – respondió ella rápidamente y se acercó más a él. Sus cuerpos se rozaron y tembló un poco al sentir el calor de su piel. Sintió como él también se estremeció a su vez por el contacto. Le dolió entender lo consciente que estaban de cada movimiento que hacían – lo peor de todo es que yo estoy pagando por crímenes que nunca cometí, me juzgas por hechos que hizo otra persona…

-Bella…

-Edward, por ultima vez te lo repito – le dijo mientras tomaba su cara entre las dos manos – Yo no soy Victoria - Lo miró unos segundos todavía con las manos fijamente colocaras para que no desviara su mirada, aunque a él podrían matarlo en ese momento, pero no iba a moverse ni un centímetro. Ella lo sabía, se lo estaba diciendo con sus ojos.

-Lo sé… - contestó unos minutos después.

-No importa cuanto "luches por mi" – le dijo haciendo las señas de comillas con sus manos – mientras no entiendas eso, no hay nada que hacer…

Él la tomó por el brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo – Y mientras tú no escuches lo que tengo que decir no podremos avanzar y estaremos en este limbo, en este martirio Bella; porque no importa cuando te lo quieras repetir, en esto que sucedió tú no eres la única que perdió algo importante.

Bella asintió y se soltó de su agarre respirando para alejar las lágrimas que la querían invadir. Se montó en su carro escapando de allí.

_E__scapando de él._

* * *

Hola.

siento, se ve que soy fanática de películas y aquí me descargo, es que estaba viendo este fin de semana _**El Paciente Ingles**_ y pues me imagine la escena que les presente y ya, lo tuve que escribir, espero que me disculpen y que les haya gustado. Muy buena película amo a Ralph Fiennes. Es tan bello… ;)

Agradecer a N Cullen 7, por su fic **Demasiado Tarde**, que me dedico y es excelente de verdad, me gusto muchísimo, su redacción, el tema, hizo que surgieran sentimientos encontrados en contra de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, de verdad se vengó de mi como bien dijo que quería hacer. Otro pro, uso los personajes de Bree, Fred y Diego que ya saben que son una debilidad para mi. Muchas gracias por el fic de verdad lo disfrute y les invito a pasar por él, es un two shot y creo que lo disfrutarían.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella llevaba varias horas en la bahía.

Quizás la gente la viera extrañada, con un vestido blanco, chaleco, descalza y con los tacones abandonados a su lado, sentada en la arena, mirando la playa con las piernas abrazadas en sus manos. Pero había llegado allí desde que terminó de discutir con Edward para tratar de calmarse y encontrar una solución.

Todavía podía escuchar la voz de Edward retumbando en su cerebro "_tú no eres la única que perdió algo importante_"

Aunque debía admitir que no eran solo esas palabras...

Era la expresión de tristeza y angustia que mostraban los ojos de Edward cuando las pronunciaba.

Nunca había visto algo así en su mirada antes... nunca.

Bueno eso es falso. Había observado esa expresión en ella misma: en el espejo de su casa cuando se cambio de ropa para irse al aeropuerto y escapar de él la noche que se descubrió todo; en el espejo retrovisor del taxi que la dejó frente a la casa de Bree y también en el espejo que estaba en la escalera de la casa de Bree cuando Diego la llevó en brazos a su cuarto porque sabían que ella no podía andar por si misma.

Y la ha notado todos los días a partir de ese día en el espejo de su casa…

Si... ella conocía esa expresión en los ojos de Edward ya que la había visto en su rostro.

Él estaba sufriendo igual que ella. No necesitaba que se lo dijera porque ya lo sabía y Bella deseaba ser valiente...

Anhelaba poder sentarse frente a él y pedirle que le cuente. Quería poseer el suficiente coraje para soportar que le relate su versión, su verdad, y así acabar con ese suplicio en que ella misma los había enviado únicamente por ser una cobarde.

Pero tenía tanto miedo...

Sentía un terror absoluto de escucharlo, de saber la verdad. No creía poder soportar escuchar de sus labios que es cierto lo que Victoria le dijo, que le cuente como la traicionó, y tal vez como la ama o disfrutó más estar con ella que con la propia Bella.

No, no podía escuchar eso... no lo resistiría.

Sentía un vacío donde debería estar su corazón y sabe, si es sincera consigo misma, que no es solo por lo que sucedió con Victoria por lo que esta así. Es como si al entender que lo amaba desde el principio, al liberar ese sentimiento todos los demás también lo hicieron y Victoria sirvió como la catapulta de ellos.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y cerró los ojos para evitar llorar. Ella misma no lo entendía, ¿cómo es posible que le duelan cosas que pasaron tantos años atrás? Ya que al darse cuenta que siempre lo amó se dio cuenta que siempre sufrió por él…

Cuando el sol iba a empezar a ponerse se levantó de la arena y salió caminando a su vehículo. Necesitaba llegar a casa, bañarse y dejar de pensar por un rato.

.

.

.

Llegó a su casa media hora después. Abrió la puerta y prendió la luz todavía aturdida. Miró a su sala y gritó fuertemente, su corazón se paralizó y estaba segura que si no fuera porque era una chica joven y saludable hubiese muerto de un infarto - ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – le gritó a Edward aunque su voz en vez de reflejar la rabia que debería estar sintiendo, sonaba llena de susto y pánico ya que todavía estaba bajo la impresión de ver a un hombre dentro de su seguro apartamento parado en la mitad de la habitación.

-Bella…

-¿Cómo entraste? – Pregunta estúpida y lo sabía, así como él que la vio exasperado y levantó una mano enseñándole su llave.

_Maldición_, había remodelado su apartamento y no pensó en ningún momento en cambiar la cerradura - Vete – le pidió a la vez que abría más la puerta para que saliera.

-No.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mi Edward? Ya dijimos lo que teníamos que decir hace unas horas… ¿no puedes dejarme tranquila por lo menos un día? – le preguntó en forma de ruego.

-No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches – Ella lo miró exasperada y vio inconscientemente la puerta del cuarto – la romperé – amenazó como si le hubiese leído la mente. Sabía que estaba comportándose como una niña, pero no quería escucharlo, no deseaba que le dijera cómo y cuándo se había acostado con Victoria. Estaba cansada, además que la herida de su corazón por lo que él creyó de ella no se había cerrado y la llevaba a ser irracional.

-No quiero escucharte – anunció todavía con la mano en la puerta fuertemente tomada y sin cerrarla.

Edward se movió, tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de razonar lo que estaba haciendo. Le soltó el agarre de la puerta y la trancó; la tomó de su cintura empujándola hasta la pared aprisionándola entre ésta y su cuerpo. Bella empezó a forcejear, empujándolo aunque sin ningún resultado a la vez que lo golpeaba en el pecho. Él tomó sus dos brazos y la subió encima de su cabeza. Bella lo miró asombrada – ¡Suéltame! – le ordenó en un murmullo.

-Nunca – declaró él a la vez que bajaba la cabeza y tomaba sus labios.

Bella luchó, volteó la cabeza, gritó, pero él preveía cada movimiento y varios segundos después ella se rindió a ese beso suspirando, abrió la boca y aceptó que lo profundizara. Ella también lo necesitaba. Se besaron intensa y apasionadamente, él la aprisionaba más a su cuerpo, sin que supiera como era posible que la pared no se rompiera. Edward dobló un poco su cabeza para intensificarlo y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido bajo a la vez que él entrelazaba sus manos que todavía estaban levantadas encima de su cabeza.

Varios segundos, minutos u horas después, ella no estaba segura, él alejo el martirio de sus labios y ambos empezaron a jadear para recuperar el aire perdido y necesario. Bella cerró los ojos y él dejo caer su cabeza para encerrarla en su cuello acariciándola. Apretó sus ojos fuertemente, como si con eso pudiera desaparecer lo que acababa de hacer – Es como si respirara de nuevo – susurró Edward y ella frunció el ceño ya que no entendía a qué se refería con eso.

-Déjame ir Edward... por favor para todo esto... me estás haciendo daño... – le pidió desesperada. Estar allí, tan cerca de él la estaba hiriendo.

-Lo sé... yo siento lo mismo... – le dijo sin subir la mirada, todavía con la cabeza en su cuello.

-Maldita sea... ¡Suéltame! Tú eres el causante de esto, ¿por qué estas haciendo esto? ¿Por qué nos haces sufrir? – Le preguntó desesperada - Por favor haz que te olvide... has que te borre de mi mente y de mi cuerpo... Aléjate – le dijo llorando y se maldijo a si misma por ser tan débil.

-Bella...

-Te odio... te odio por hacerme esto.

-Lo merezco Bella - Negó derrotada y suspiró hondo – Victoria llegó a Chicago al segundo día de estar yo allí…

-No quiero saberlo – interrumpió rabiosa e intento zafarse, pero con la presión de su cuerpo y las manos sujetas. Varios segundos después tuvo que rendirse, emitiendo un pequeño grito de frustración y dejando caer la cabeza en la pared.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos verdes no tenían brillo y estaban tristes, pero por lo menos mostraban algún signo de vida, los de ella habían perdido hasta eso desde ese día.

-Se hospedó en el hotel que yo estaba registrado – continuó su relato mirándola fijamente para que pudiera leer la veracidad de sus palabras – no tuvo que buscar mucho dónde estaba, ya que sabía que yo siempre me hospedó en el mismo sitio cuando viajó a Chicago – Bella asintió, también lo sabía – cuando llegué esa noche de la Empresa ella me estaba esperando en el Lobby y me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

-Suéltame – pidió desesperada por crear distancia entre ellos.

-No hasta que me escuches – dijo aprisionándola más.

Ella negó exasperada y lo miró desafiante – ¡Lo haré maldita sea! Si eso es lo que tanto deseas lo haré, pero te necesito lejos, ¡tengo que sentarme! – la miró unos segundos, tal vez determinando si lo que ella le decía era verdad o no y la soltó suspirando derrotado.

Bella caminó por la sala mirando la puerta de su habitación y calculando sus posibilidades de éxito. _Muy bajas_, pensó un segundo después; sabía que él cumpliría su amenaza de romper la puerta si ella se encerraba. Suspiró hondo alejando las niñerías y se sentó en el mueble enrollando sus brazos debajo de sus senos, en la pose mas defensiva que conocía, pero era su cuerpo trabajando por instinto.

Él respiro hondo aliviado y se sentó en la mesa de madera que estaba frente al sofá quedando frente a ella. Sus rodillas se tocaban, _demonios,_ pensó inmediatamente, ¿_acaso no hay forma de que no me toque_? – Cuando accedí a hablar con ella, me dijo que su motivo de estar allí era para terminar la conversación que empezamos el día de la fiesta, esa que por ti no pudimos tener.

Lo miró rabiosa – Eso no es cierto.

-Déjame hablar Bella, por favor, necesito que entiendas lo que ocurrió – asintió a regañadientes, se mordió el labio inferior y le volteó la mirada – Me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, por haberme abandonado, por haberse ido con James, dijo que había sido una imbécil en creer en un hombre como él.

-James es mucho hombre para ella – declaró furiosa. Odiaba como Victoria menospreciaba a todas las personas convirtiéndose ella en lo mejor de todos.

-Si, ya sé que tú le tienes la mayor estima a James – declaró mirándola furioso completamente celoso y Bella rodó los ojos exasperada.

–Ya no actúes como un idiota Edward ¡entre James y yo no hay nada! – le gritó de nuevo.

Él se levantó de la mesa y caminó por todo el salón dos veces pasándose la mano por la cabeza varias veces - ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó unos segundos después y se volvió a sentar frente a ella – Victoria – continuó como si no lo hubiese interrumpido – me dijo que James la estaba engañando, que ella estaba segura. Empezó a llorar y yo la llevé a mi habitación para que no se avergonzara de que la vieran así.

-¿Y allí te acostaste con ella?

-¡No! – Negó enfáticamente – ¿Puedes hacer lo que te pido por alguna vez en tu vida?

Ella apretó más el agarre de sus brazos y se dejó caer en el mueble – Está bien.

-Victoria me dijo que ya lo estaba sospechando y que lo confirmó el día de la fiesta – Bella volteó la mirada para verlo y apretó los labios en una línea porque en ese momento entendió y tuvo que aceptar que a la única que tenía que culpar era a ella misma, por haberla protegido inconscientemente – que los vio a los dos muy juntos, hablando en secreto cuando todos se fueron y que se besaron…

Bella abrió los ojos y sintió que se ahogaba. Negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no de dolor, si no de rabia e indignación, era una perra, y jugaba en una liga completamente distinta a la de Bella, ya que ella nunca podía llegar al extremo de la mente maquiavélica de su hermana - No – murmuró con voz entrecortada de la impresión y la rabia – es falso, no me pudo ver con James, porque la razón por la que me tarde en el baño fue porque tuve una discusión con ella – terminó en voz baja, derrotada por la astucia de su hermana.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso cuando te lo pregunté esa noche Bella? – le preguntó rabioso, temblando, tal vez porque con eso descubría también que ella le había mentido.

Ella lo miró molesta y dolida – Porque no era tu problema Edward, eso era entre Victoria y yo, porque tenías que confiar en mí y ambos sabemos que en el tema Victoria tú siempre te ponías a su lado.

-Bella…

-¡No! Si vamos a hablar seamos sinceros y aceptemos la realidad, tú siempre supiste quién era ella, cómo se comportaba conmigo, lo sabías porqué tú eras mi refugio cuando me hacía daño.

-Lo sé – dijo él cabizbajo unos segundos después.

-Pero cuando quedaste deslumbrado por ella te negaste a creer que era la misma cerda egoísta que fue toda su vida.

-Pensé que había cambiado, que era distinto, por Dios habían pasado años y se comportaba diferente.

-No cambio, nunca lo hizo, era la misma insensible, calculadora y estúpida de antes. Tú solo te negaste a reconocerlo porque no podías ver más allá de lo que tus instintos animales te exigían – él la miró dolido pero un segundo después bajó la mirada aceptando lo que le decía – y dejaste de escucharme con respecto a ella. Empezaste a justificar su actuación como hacían todos, ¡me quede sola! Y desde ese momento supe que no podía decirte nada más con respecto a ella, porque no me creerías.

-Pero las cosas habían cambiado…

-¿Lo habían hecho? – Le interrumpió - No lo sabía, porque tú nunca me dijiste nada. Te negabas a hablar de ella, te negaste a decirme si la amabas o no y ¿cómo iba a saber yo si te habías librado del embrujo al que ella te sometió? ¿Cómo iba a saber si te decía algo malo respecto a ella no ibas a reaccionar como antes? Cuando la defendías a capa y espada.

-Maldita sea Bella, estaba contigo, que mayor prueba que las cosas habían cambiado.

Bella negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos – ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si tu nunca me dijiste nada Edward? Nunca me dijiste qué sentías por mí, qué éramos, sólo tomaste de mi lo que quisiste y me dejaste vacía…

Él la miró con la expresión más angustiada que ella ha presenciado en su vida – Tú nunca me dijiste nada tampoco…

Volteó la mirada y asintió. Era cierto, Bree se lo había dicho y había tenido la razón, debía haber hablado desde el principio y no vivir en ese castillo de aire, que como era de esperarse la gravedad hizo que se cayera – Continua – le pidió con voz quebrada, su actitud defensiva se había vuelto en una proteccionista ya que empezó a abrazarse a sí misma.

Suspiró derrotado y asintió – Como te dije esa noche no lo creí. Le dije que era mentira y que debió haber visto todo mal, que sentía que le hubiese resultado mal con James pero que al irse con él había elegido su camino, tomando el riesgo que cuando volviera yo no estaría esperando, como fue lo que pasó – Bella lo observó un segundo y sonrió triste. Con esas palabras le estaba diciendo lo que tanto quiso saber, él ya no amaba a Victoria, que lástima que esa afirmación llegó tan tarde – ella se fue y yo quede desesperado. Sé que actué mal, sé que en ese momento debí llamarte, pero traté de convencerme que Victoria no estaba diciendo la verdad. No dormí esa noche, solo pensando en eso y en ese momento recordé tu explicación ilógica y falsa de tu retraso en la fiesta, como te pusiste nerviosa como si me ocultabas algo, como cuando mi madre te preguntó sobre el retraso tu evitaste mi mirada… me estaba volviendo loco Bella; pero al amanecer me dije que tenía que confiar en ti, que no me habías dado ninguna razón y nunca harías lo mismo que me hizo Victoria.

Rodó los ojos exasperada – Que poco duro esa determinación…

Él emitió un grito exasperado – Al otro día traté de actuar como si nada, cuando converse contigo me dije que era falso, que tu actuabas igual; sin embargo te preguntaba qué ibas a hacer, con quién estabas, a dónde ibas, como si fuera un maldito acosador… - acotó negando con la cabeza – Victoria estaba allí, no se fue, cené con ella por obligación, era tu hermanastra e hija del socio de mi padre.

-Imagino que fue un sacrificio muy grande para ti – dijo irónicamente.

-Yo me sentía peor que nunca esa noche – continuó obviando su comentario - porque había llamado a la oficina y me dijeron que habías salido, que no sabían dónde, y no regresaste, te llamé a tu celular y no contestaste…

-No recibí ninguna llamada tuya – le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Te llamé varias veces – le dijo observándola intensamente – Esa noche cené con Victoria y… me besó.

Bella se tensó un momento y cerró las manos en puño, ¿la había besado? ¿Y después se había acostado con ella? Lo iba a matar. Se abalanzó en contra de él y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho – Te odio, vete, ¡Vete de mi vida!

Él tomo sus brazos y la acostó en el mueble montándose encima de ella inmovilizándola – Dije que te lo iba a decir todo y lo voy a hacer… ¡No significo nada!

-¡Claro que si, voy a ir a besar a James a ver qué sientes! – intempestivamente él tomo sus labios y la besó fieramente. Ella gritó un ¡no! pero no la escuchó; rodeó su boca como si fuera lo más querido y deseado por su ser y la aprisionó a su cuerpo tomando sus brazos y subiéndolos encima de la cabeza. Ella emitió un grito desesperado, no quería reaccionar a sus labios, no cuando escuchó que había besado a Victoria.

Edward la soltó varios minutos después, cuando se sintió satisfecho de borrar la imagen del beso imaginario con James y la sentó en el mueble. Ella no sabe cómo hizo pero la dejó arriba de él a horcajadas a su cuerpo y los brazos, que tenía agarrados por sus muñecas los colocó de espaldas al cuerpo de la propia Bella teniéndola abrazada, con la cara a pocos centímetros de distancia, aunque ella trataba de alejarse sin mucho éxito – No significó nada, me besó unos segundos y yo la alejé de mi, si sirvió de algo fue para demostrar que no la quiero a mi lado…

Bella lo miró unos segundos impactada por sus palabras, sin saber si creerle o no – Igual te acostaste con ella… - le recordó con voz dolida, aunque no era su intensión notarse tan quebrada por ese hecho.

Él se quedó viéndola unos minutos, a centímetros de distancia. Ambos respiraban aceleradamente únicamente por la cercanía – La dejé en su habitación y me fui a mi cuarto, solo – le repitió para que la entendiera – pero al otro día me desperté en un mundo distinto, en uno donde tú te apartabas de mi y Victoria me enseñó esas fotos de ustedes dos juntos. Me dijo que esa era la prueba, te veías tan feliz a su lado, y lo que decía el reportaje… "_los nuevos enamorados disfrutaron un almuerzo lleno de coquetería y miradas secretas, seguida de una huida discreta por ambos a un lugar desconocido por nuestra fuente" _– lo repitió textualmente como si cada palabra le carcomiera y las hubiese leído mil veces.

-Debiste llamarme – le susurró dejando de luchar por su libertad al ver la expresión de desolación de su rostro.

-Debí haber hecho muchas cosas Bella… - aceptó mirándola intensamente – te juro que me volví loco. Pensé en matarlo con mis propias manos, en llegar aquí y hacerte mía hasta que no te acordadas de ningún otro nombre que no fuera el mío, arrancarlo de tu piel, tu mente, tu corazón si estaba allí y proclamarme el único dueño de tu alma – Bella tembló al sentir la fuerza de sus palabras – Victoria seguía allí – rió aunque sin un anejo de alegría – diciendo como los había visto besándose, como James se había burlado de ella contigo, con su hermana, sin saber… que tú estabas conmigo – ella río cínicamente. Claro que lo sabía, desde el principio, su juego fue muy inteligente – Yo no podía llamarte, decirte eso por teléfono, tenía que ver tu cara, ver tus ojos cuando te acusará de estar con él…

-Sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de defenderme… - dijo y trató de soltarse, lográndolo por fin ya en algún momento Edward aflojó su agarre derrotado – Me condenaste sin escucharme.

-Ustedes habían estado juntos y las pruebas hacían ver que era cierto.

-¡Las pruebas que tú creaste en tu cabeza! – gritó Bella.

-¡Era James! – Gritó a su vez como única explicación - ¿Cómo te sentirías si te encuentras que la persona en la que más confías está con el hombre que ya te hizo daño una vez?

Bella lo miró. Estaba parada frente a él, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá - ¿Me estás preguntando eso a mí? – Le dijo dolida mirándolo con ojos llorosos – Cuando tú lo has hecho conmigo, cuando me rompiste el corazón con la persona que me hizo daño por mucho tiempo una y otra vez sin comparecerse o arrepentirse nunca – ambos se quedaron viendo sabiendo que tenía razón y ese era el punto que los tenía separados.

Él se paso las manos por su cara rompiendo el contacto visual y Bella se sentó en la mesa, en el mismo lugar donde él se encontraba antes, sabiendo que lo próximo que escucharía rompería cualquier conexión con Edward, y tal vez esa sea la razón por la que se había negado a escucharlo tantas veces atrás, pero entendiendo que había llegado el momento – Traté de irme a casa inmediatamente… - continuó con los hombros caídos - pero había unas cosas que tenía que terminar en la empresa y quería dejar todo listo porque no tenía la intensión de volver a Chicago por un tiempo. Cuando me desocupé y llamé al aeropuerto para venir directamente a tu casa, había una vendaval tan fuerte que cancelaron los vuelos esa noche y quedé encerrado en mi habitación bebiendo…

Bella se levantó de la mesa y fue al balcón de su apartamento, abrió la puerta y salió a la pequeña terraza. La había decorado acogedoramente, tenía un sillón reclinable de gamuza marrón al lado de una pequeña mesa, y era su lugar preferido para leer y relajarse ya que la vista era asombrosa y estaba cubierto por un pequeño techo. Allí se veía toda la ciudad y el cielo, sobre todo le gustaba que en las noches, como en ese momento, le quitaba literalmente el aliento las luces de la ciudad y de los demás apartamentos. Le daba una imagen que siempre le hacía soñar y creer que todo era posible. Sintió como Edward llegó allí y hasta sabía que estaba apoyado en la puerta de vidrió sin voltear a verificarlo, era como una energía que emanaba y le mostraba dónde estaba en cada momento – Continua – murmuró en un susurro tomando en sus manos la baranda del balcón.

-No sé lo que pasó Bella… - le dijo acercándose a ella – solo sé que bebí mucho, quería ahogar todo, la vocecita que me decía que estabas con él y la que me decía que debía confiar…

-¿Victoria…? – preguntó sin verlo, mirando la ciudad.

-No lo sé… cuando me levanté en la mañana estaba acostado en la cama, aunque sé que yo había estado toda la noche en el mueble. Mi ropa estaba toda revuelta, los botones de la camisa desprendidos y Victoria se encontraba en el baño…

Bella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Había estado con Victoria, lo sabía, eso fue lo que hizo con ella la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, se emborrachó y necesito pensar en otra cosa así que la usó para ese fin, y en este caso usó a Victoria; aunque lo más seguro es que ella haya aprovechado ese momento para hacerle daño – Ves… - murmuró unos minutos después, rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado desde que Edward pronuncio las últimas palabras – te dije que no cambiaria nada…

Edward bajó la cabeza y emitió un grito exasperado -¡Maldita sea Bella! – la volteó hacía él y la tomó por los hombros – No me puedes decir eso, por Dios, no me dejes así…

Lo miró triste – No te puedo dejar porque no tuvimos nada, tratamos de intentar algo que no estaba en nuestro destino Edward, siempre tuvimos que ser amigos, nada más, nosotros solo malinterpretamos las cosas y tú viste sentimientos hacia mi que no existían porque tu esposa te abandonó…

-Yo te quiero en mi vida – le pidió apretándole un poco más los hombros, pero sin hacerle daño.

-No lo podemos tener todo en esta vida Edward… - respondió con una voz monótona, sin vida, que era como se sentía en ese momento.

-¿Esto es por él? Por el hombre con el que estas saliendo, por el tal Jacob… - preguntó furioso

-Déjalo fuera de esto.

-¿Lo amas?

-No tienes ningún derecho a preguntarme eso Edward… ¡Ningún derecho!

-¡Claro que lo tengo!, eres mía – exclamó atrayéndola a él hasta quedar separados por unos centímetros.

-No, nunca lo fui, así como tú nunca fuiste mío.

-Siempre lo fui – le dijo bajando la cabeza hasta apoyarla en su hombro.

Bella negó con la cabeza y trato de alejarse, aunque sin éxito – Déjame ir Edward…

-No puedo dejarte ir Bella… nunca. ¿Qué te puede dar él que yo no pueda?

Bella lo miró unos segundos pensando en esa pregunta. Jacob podía otorgarle tranquilidad, paz, le podría decir que la ama en algún momento y no puede herirla como Edward lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, ya que nunca lo amaría, solamente iba a amar a Edward en toda su vida – Mucho… - respondió unos segundos después.

Él la miró con expresión sombría y furiosa – No te puede dar nada, porque tú eres solo mía

-No – respondió a la vez que forcejeaba para que la soltara.

Edward bajó las manos de sus hombros a la cintura y la levantó atrayéndola a su cuerpo y tomando de nuevo a sus labios. Ella empezó a golpearlo con sus manos en donde podía alcanzar y empezó a patear con sus piernas que estaban en el aire; pero era como si no sintiera nada, sino que la cargó y la tiró en el sillón que estaba detrás de ellos.

Bella lo vio asombrada respirando entrecortadamente mientras él se arrancaba la camisa y se acostaba encima de su cuerpo - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – le gritó desesperada mientras él buscaba sus labios y tomaba sus manos en una de la de él para evitar que lo golpeara.

-Por favor Bella… – le pidió mirándola fijamente y besando sus labios. Sucedió igual que las otras dos veces anteriores, él le recalcó con sus labios lo que sentía por dentro, la besó apasionadamente, con desespero, necesidad y angustia por perderla y de igual forma ella respondió a su beso con el mismo desenfreno.

Su mente y su cuerpo estaban desconectados. Su mente le gritaba que parara, que él le iba a hacer daño, que tenía que decirle que se fuera; pero su cuerpo le respondía cada caricia como si fuera la última que le fuera a entregar o que fuera lo que más necesitara en su vida.

Edward rompió el beso y empezó a repartir besos en su cuello, mandíbula, la besaba de nuevo en los labios – Esto no es la respuesta… - logró decir unos minutos después. Él le desgarró el vestido y ella gritó en respuesta y lo miró asombrada -¿Qué haces? – le preguntó en un susurro ahogado.

La miró unos segundos y con la mano suelta le acarició la mejilla con una suavidad que con el hecho anterior había creído que es imposible. Él se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente, despacio, por unos segundos volviéndolo mas apasionado y soltándole las manos para que estuvieran libres. Bella lo empujó tratando que la dejara tranquila y se apartó un poco, pero para contemplarla y terminar de arrancarle lo que le quedaba de ropa, mientras ella forcejeaba para evitarlo.

La verdad no entiende como sucedió. No sabe en qué momento el forcejeo se volvió en otra cosa; como en un momento ella le gritaba que se detuviera y en el otro le ayudaba a quitarse el resto de su ropa, pero unos minutos después ambos estaban completamente desnudos y él le tenía aprisionada su cabeza con las dos manos – ¿Qué quieres de mi? – le preguntó mientras cerraba un poco los ojos por la intensidad de su mirada. Quedó embobada de nuevo viendo los reflejos dorados de su mirada, tenía tanto tiempo sin detallarlos.

Edward le acariciaba la mejilla en movimientos circulares, le besaba su cara, su cuello – Todo – susurró antes de entrar completamente a ella. Bella se arqueó gritando su nombre al sentirlo de nuevo llenándola y lo tomó de los hombros a la vez que sentía como empezaba a moverse salvajemente dentro de su ser dejándose llevar por las emociones que le estaba embargando en ese momento y que solo él le hacía sentir.

.

.

.

Un tiempo después, estaban acostados en el sillón, todavía entrelazadas sus piernas y unidos completamente. Se miraban fijamente mientras él acariciaba su espalda con un brazo, se encontraban desnudos aunque Edward había cubierto la mitad de su cuerpo con la cobija que Bella mantenía allí para abrigarse – No debimos hacer esto – murmuró ella y trato de zafarse aunque sin éxito.

Él suspiro hondo y se acercó hundiendo su cara en su cuello y encerrándola más a su cuerpo – Si debimos – dijo. Bella negó exasperada y cerró los ojos – siento no haberme dado cuenta esa noche del regalo que me estabas haciendo.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró confundida - ¿Qué?

-Debí darme cuenta que era tu primera vez, debí tener mas cuidado… - Bella asintió un poco incomoda y se revolvió a su lado - ¿He sido el único? – le preguntó mirándola.

Lo vio exasperada, trató de levantarse pero él la apretó más a su cuerpo de nuevo– Claro que no – contestó y sintió que se tensaba.

Levantó la mirada para observarla fijamente por unos minutos. Sonrió un poco y la besó suavemente – Eres una muy mala mentirosa…

Ella rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, ¿para qué se iba a poner más en evidencia si él ya lo sabía? Acarició su espalda y sonrió triste – Quisiera… que todo fuera distinto.

Él bajo la mirada y la abrazó mas fuerte.

-Que me hubieses visto alguna vez, que no te hubieses enamorado de Victoria, que fueras para mí…

-Bella… - rogó encerrando su cara en su cuello y negando con la cabeza.

-Que hubieses confiado en mí…

-Maldición Bella – interrumpió levantando la mirada y ella tembló al ver sus ojos brillosos, frustrados. Bella también lo estaba, quería olvidar - perdóname por haberte acusado de estar con James, por no confiar en ti, entiéndeme, no es fácil confiar de nuevo, no después de todo lo que pasó.

Ella trató de apartarse de nuevo pero él no la dejó sino que la encerró más en su cuerpo a la vez que la besaba de nuevo como si con sus labios tratara de borrar todo lo malo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas.

Cuando rompió el beso se escapó de él por fin. Se levantó y le quitó la sábana, se envolvió en ella y entró a la habitación, deteniéndose en la mitad de la sala, derrotada. No estaba actuando como una persona adulta, ni se sentía preparada para perdonar u olvidar todo.

Lo quería intentar.

Ansiaba alejar todo de sus pensamientos.

Pero su corazón y su cabeza no querían cooperar. Su alma le dolía no importa lo que él dijera y su mente seguía viéndolos a los dos y escuchando la voz de su hermana burlándose, diciéndole "_él es mío_" "_puedo hablar y estará a mi lado_".

Era demasiado, no tenía la fuerza para superar eso.

-Bella…

Ella bajó la cabeza unos segundos tratando de serenarse y volteó a verlo. Él estaba parado en la mitad de la habitación, se había puesto sólo el pantalón aunque tenía desabrochado el botón y la veía fijamente. Bella se estremeció ante la imagen más sensual que había visto en su vida y se mordió su labio mojándolo con su lengua. Tenía la boca completamente reseca.

-Ya te escuche – empezó alejándose y apoyándose en la pared. Tenía que crear distancia porque no sabía que pasaba, pero ellos solo tenían que tocarse y era como si todo pensamiento racional los abandonaba, como si existiera una energía que los envolvía y no los dejaba libre hasta que se hubiesen entregados completamente el uno con el otro; y para lo que iba a decir necesitaba mantenerse en distancia – ya sé tú verdad.

-Bella…

Ella negó con la cabeza y subió la mano para que él no se acercara o la interrumpiera – Ahora es mi turno. Yo me enamoré de ti desde que era una niña - sonrió un poco recordando los años pasados y la ilusión que albergaba su corazón sólo por verlo - era imposible no hacerlo, tú eres un hombre maravilloso: alegre, coqueto, divertido, amoroso; yo te importaba más que nada, a veces sentía que tu mundo giraba a mi alrededor… - bajó la cabeza avergonzada - lo sé, soy una egocéntrica.

Edward sonrió ligeramente - Ahora me doy cuenta que era así...

Suspiró y lo miró haciéndole entender que se callara - Quería tanto que me vieras, que cumplieras mis fantasías infantiles...

-Bella...

-Sé que es mi culpa, ¿cómo podrías saberlo si yo nunca te lo dije? Siempre actué como una amiga, nunca hice que me vieras como una mujer – tal vez las cosas serían distintas si alguna vez hubiese decidido ser directa, decirle que lo amaba, pero el miedo… el miedo nunca la abandonó – Me forcé a madurar... o por lo menos creí que lo había hecho, asumí que solo seriamos amigos y te olvide... o por lo menos soñé que era así...

Se limpió una lágrima que cayó en su mejilla y se obligó a continuar. Tenía que decir lo que sentía, sincerarse como él lo había hecho horas atrás.

-Pero no lo fue. Yo solo opte por olvidarlo, por encerrarte en una parte de mi corazón y bloquearte de mi cerebro ¿entiendes lo que te digo? – Él asintió con los ojos brillantes – Pero esa parte inconsciente, esa que me hacía engañarme no logró su objetivo al final, verás, mi corazón siempre estuvo expuesto…

-Bella…

-Tú me rompiste el corazón tantas veces Edward. Cuando no me viste, cada vez que me abrazabas y me mostrabas cariño mi corazón se aceleraba hasta el infinito y luego se paralizaba cuando me llamabas tu amiga, _tu mejor amiga_ - dijo imitando el tono de su voz – cada vez que salías con una mujer que no era yo, y el golpe final fue cuando te casaste con Victoria.

-No lo sabía – dijo mirándola dolido.

-Yo tampoco - confirmó ella - pero fue así. Siempre pensé que no me veías porque nos criamos prácticamente juntos, habías visto lo peor de mi y obviamente no te podías sentir atraído por alguien con quien jugaste barbie escondido de tu padre - él sonrió por el recuerdo. Lo había obligarlo a hacerlo aunque al final estaba más entretenido y divertido que la propia Bella - Pero me equivoque, ya que te casaste con ella, con alguien que conociste desde niño, así que el problema era yo...

Edward negó con la cabeza y la miró exasperado - Yo solo no me di cuenta, no lo sabia Bella, por Dios, toda nuestra vida habíamos sido amigos, y tú nunca me mostraste que querías algo más. Yo no te veía de esa manera o por lo menos eso creí, no puedes castigarme por hechos que no pude controlar o conocer.

-Lo sé, no lo estoy haciendo - le dijo con la mano en el corazón - sólo te estoy explicando para que me entiendas, ya que así no lo supieras y de ninguna forma pueda culparte, me hiciste daño.

Él se pasó la mano por la cabeza y la miró fijamente - Déjame recompensar cada experiencia, cada dolor que te hice sentir, puedo hacerlo, solo déjame intentarlo...

-Ya es tarde…

-No.

Bella asintió con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sin control - Te amo Edward – le confesó unos segundos después – Bree me advirtió que tenía que decírtelo y yo como estúpida no lo hice a tiempo…

Él la miró unos segundos estaba triste y derrotado – Bella yo tam…

-Calla – le interrumpió – soy yo la que voy a hablar ahora – dijo suspirando hondo – Nosotros empezamos algo que estaba mal desde el principio. Nunca debí aceptar ser la sustituta en tu vida cuando quería ser la única, no debí conformarme con migajas o dejar de hablar claro, es por eso que estamos aquí, porque a pesar de ser los mejores amigos jamás fuimos sinceros…

-Bella…

-Yo nunca fui sincera Edward, ni contigo ni conmigo, no te dije lo que quería – se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y lo vio sonriendo un poco – De verdad es cierto lo que dicen, puedes ser muy inteligente para lo académico y no saber nada de la vida… yo no sé nada.

-Ahora es distinto.

-Si, si lo es, porque Edward… - lo observó unos segundos mientras sentía que su alma se desgarraba. Jamás en su vida creyó que algún día iba a pronunciar las siguientes palabras… mucho menos a él - ya no te quiero en mi vida.

Él la miró impactado. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba como la gama de emociones pasaba por sus ojos: incredulidad, decepción, desesperación, dolor - Bella, no digas eso por favor… - le rogó unos minutos después, cuando pudo hablar de nuevo.

Ella asintió bajando la mirada – Merezco más, merezco confianza y amor, y no uno conformista, no que me quieran porque no pueden tener a quien de verdad quieren… no, necesito ser amada por ser yo… por mí misma.

-Yo puedo darte eso y mucho más…

-No, tú no confías en mí. Tal vez en nadie después de lo que te hizo Victoria, pero Edward, yo no puedo ser juzgada por sus crímenes y eso es lo que tú hiciste, me castigaste a mi por lo que ella hizo y perdiste la confianza que yo había depositado en ti en el proceso - le dijo mirándolo fijamente. Él bajo la cabeza negando derrotado - Esto fue una despedida, lo que pasó entre nosotros esta noche no debió pasar, pero lo tomaremos así, como un adiós…

-No desperdicies esta oportunidad por favor… - le imploró acercándose a ella.

-Ya lo hicimos… - le dijo mirándolo fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiendo como se hundía, pero no podía, era imposible arriesgarse de nuevo; su corazón no soportaría que él le volviera a hacer daño – Yo la desperdicie cuando no luché por ti tantos años atrás, por no darme cuenta lo que tenía y tú la desperdiciaste cuando te acostaste con ella.

-No sé si lo hice… – replicó con voz atormentara.

-Pero yo si… - le dijo levantando la cabeza para darse fuerza a la vez que pestañaba para botar las lágrimas que se aglomeraron en sus ojos - porque fue lo mismo que hiciste conmigo.

Él la miró como si le hubiese dado un golpe en el estómago – Perdóname – pidió vehementemente.

Bella asintió – Perdóname tú a mí, por no poder abrirme de nuevo y darte otra oportunidad…

-Estaré aquí hasta que puedas confiar en mi Bella…

-No – rogó llorando ya sin control. Le dolía ver la tristeza que veía en su mirada, y era una imbécil en causarla, pero no podía, ya no aguantaba más – Necesito que te alejes… necesito estar libre de ti, por favor Edward… por favor… tenerte aquí me hace daño…

Él se paso la mano por el cabello y terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos. Bella tenía una mano levantada mientras con la otra tomaba la sabana que la cubría, lo detuvo cuando estaba a cincuenta centímetros de distancia, colocando la mano en su pecho. Edward tomó su brazo con una de sus manos y se acercó más a ella hasta juntar sus frentes.

Ambos respiraban entrecortados y cerraron los ojos. Él soltó su mano y la abrazó fuertemente, ella empezó a llorar en su hombro y lo abrazó también; sentía como temblaba, como si le estuviese diciendo con su cuerpo la agonía que siente en ese momento, que le estaba causando. Y ella ya lo sabía, que lo estaba hiriendo y se estaba dañando a sí misma en el proceso, pero no podía ser de otra forma – Entonces no te molestaré, no lo haré Bella – susurró en voz baja en su oído abrazándola con fuerza.

-Es imposible – declaro cuando se calmó bajando su cabeza para apoyarla en su pecho – cada vez que nos vemos terminamos peleando, gritándonos, insultándonos. Nos estamos rompiendo Edward, yo ya no puedo aguantar más, por favor…

Él suspiró hondo apretándola más a su cuerpo. El aire entre ellos estaba lleno de tristeza e impotencia – Bella…

-Necesito que te vayas… - le pidió con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, todavía abrazados – o te vas tú o me voy yo…

-¿Es eso lo que quieres Bella? – le preguntó con voz triste, apagada. Ella asintió sin poder contestarle, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar.

Edward se separó lentamente viéndola fijamente. Tenía la mirada vacía y el porte vencido. Se alejó dos pasos y Bella se apoyó en la pared para no caerse al suelo.

Él entró a su cuarto por unos minutos y cuando regresó se había puesto una de sus camisas que tenía guardada en su closet. Se acercó unos centímetros y le sonrió triste – Entonces eso es lo que te daré, porque lo que nunca he querido es hacerte daño – declaró resignado – me iré lejos – ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Se odiaba a sí misma por llorar cuando él estaba haciendo lo que le pidió – Saldré hoy mismo, visitare todas las sucursales de nuestra empresa, estaré meses fuera de California…

Ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y colocó sus manos en la cara para calmarse. Quería gritarle que no, que no la dejara, pero no pudo hablar. Necesitaba que se fuera, no podía estar con él. Sintió la mano de Edward atrayéndola a su cuerpo y sus labios besando en su frente – Lo… siento… Edward… - dijo con voz entrecortada por los sollozos.

-Yo lo siento más – respondió todavía abrazándola – Cuídate por favor – ella asintió respirando para tranquilizarse – y ¿Bella? – le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirada. Él sonrió un poco, tratando de confortarla, lo cual la hacía sentir peor – Esto lo estoy haciendo por ti, para darte el tiempo que pides, para que sanes y no lo dudes nunca más…

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

Él le dio un suave beso en los labios y rozó sus labios con su dedo pulgar – Te amo más que a nada en este mundo…

Ella abrió la boca tratando de respirar por sus últimas palabras. Era la primera vez que se lo decía, después de tanto que pasaron, tuvo que ser en el final de todo cuando él se sincera y le dice lo que siente – Yo también te amo Edward – le susurró. Él sonrió ligeramente, pero con la mirada completamente entristecida, besó su frente y unos segundos después observó cómo salía de su casa y de su vida. Se tiró en el suelo sin fuerza y sentía que se ahogada por los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Hola Chicas, ¿cómo están?, pues les escribo para contarle que empecé nueva historia :D, lo se, deberían matarme por empezar nueva historia cuando tengo dos en proceso, pero bueno… tuve la idea y empecé a escribir, se llama **Sueños de un amor del pasado**, es un Edward y Bella, del genero Romance - Drama , les prometo que trataré que no sea tanto drama, espero que les guste :D

Betza.

* * *

Bella se levantó al otro día completamente destrozada. Física y Psicológicamente. Apenas había dormido una hora desde que se fue Edward y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

-Hice lo correcto – murmuró para ella misma mientras se veía en el espejo utilizando más maquillaje del normal para poder tapar las grandes ojeras que tenía en ese momento.

Llegó a la empresa una hora después. Al entrar a su oficina observó a Irina sentada en el mueble de visita al lado de Zafrina y la realidad la golpeó como si fuera una bola de concreto de quinientos kilos.

Edward se había ido.

Respiró hondamente varias veces para tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos y pasó a su oficina sin saludar a nadie, no se sentía con fuerza ni siquiera para pronunciar una palabra.

Ella sabía que se iba a ir. Se lo había pedido, por Dios, entonces ¿por qué siente el vacío en el pecho que casi no la deja respirar?

-Él y yo no podemos estar juntos – se dijo de nuevo pasándose las manos por la cabeza – No podemos – repitió de nuevo para reafirmar su decisión.

-Zafrina comunícate con Ángela Webber, dile que pase por la oficina, también pídele a Irina que pase.

-Por supuesto – respondió Zafrina por el intercomunicador.

Media hora después entró en el despacho de Edward Cullen para ocupar su cargo de Directora Encargada de la Empresa Swan & Cullen Enterprise. Había hablado con Ángela y ahora iba a ser la encargada del departamento legal. No iba a ser como la última vez que Edward se fue, que se había matando de trabajo y casi colapsa porque tenía el apoyo de Ángela que era cincuenta veces mejor que Jessica, por lo que tendría más libertad en sus funciones.

Le sintió dejar a Zafrina encargada de la oficina con Ángela, pero sinceramente su pobre asistente necesita un descanso de la vida que le estaba dando Bella, cada dos por tres la querían despedir de su trabajo y lo mas seguro es que esté a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa. Jura que vio un destello de agradecimiento en los ojos de Zafrina cuando les indicó sus nuevas funciones provisionales y la verdad no podía culparla de ello.

Recorrió la oficina mordiéndose el labio fuertemente – Te redecoraré completamente – le dijo como si la oficina le fuera a contestar. No sabía cuanto tiempo se iba a ir Edward o si se iba a molestar por el cambio de estilo, pero así estuviera fuera una semana, Bella no podía aguantar viendo el sillón donde perdió la virginidad hace casi ocho meses atrás, o el papel tapiz de la pared donde la arrinconó para besarla hace unos días ó la silla de cuero donde se sentó a horcajadas a besarlo cuando se dio cuenta que lo amaba.

-Señora Irina – dijo con un tono de voz un poco más agudo y fuerte de lo normal, a causa del rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando.

-¿Si? – dijo Irina mirándola tranquilamente, aunque Bella esta segura que se sentía desconcertada por el cambio de jefe.

-Necesito que me comuniques con la empresa de decoración, voy a ordenar unos cambios a la oficina.

Irina frunció el ceño – Pero…

Bella respiró hondo – Seré la encargada por un tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero si varios meses. Será una decoración neutra para que cuando Edward – tragó grueso un segundo al pronunciar su nombre – vuelva pueda utilizarla.

-Es decir que no volverá en un tiempo – concluyó Irina preocupada.

-No – confirmó – va a realizar un recorrido por cada sucursal, a fin de evitar que suceda otro episodio como el de Aro Vulturi.

Irina asintió – Comprendo, cumpliré su orden inmediatamente - Bella asintió mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la mesa de Edward.

Se quedó sin aire al ver el portarretrato que tenía en la mesa. Era nuevo, no lo había visto antes, ni la foto tampoco.

Era ella dormida.

Bella lo miró fijamente, ¿cuándo le sacó esa foto?

-El día del baile – dijo en voz baja al ver la forma de su cabello y la sombra de sus ojos que todavía se detallaba – Edward… - murmuró mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos un momento - ¿me sacaste una foto esa noche? – la miró varios minutos - ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundida. No entiende por qué le sacó una foto y la colocó en su escritorio.

_Porque te ama_ gritó su interior. Abrazó la foto y la guardó en una de las gavetas, queriendo esconderla del mundo y de sí misma.

Sonó su teléfono celular y contestó todavía confundida – Bella Swan – contestó por reflejo.

-Hola hermosa – saludó James tranquilamente.

-Hola cazador – respondió suspirando.

-¿Podemos vernos hoy?

-James… - cerró los ojos y se tocó la frente como si con eso lograra calmarse.

-Es para hablar Bella… es importante.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente la conversación que tuvo con él un día atrás, ¿de verdad sólo era el día anterior cuando él le dijo que tenían que hablar?

Parecían que hubieran pasado años…

-A las tres en mi apartamento – contestó unos segundos después al decidir que era importante escuchar lo que él le quería decir.

-Perfecto – respondió antes de colgar.

.

.

.

Bella trabajó toda la mañana y a veinte minutos de la hora pautada llegó a su apartamento. Se quitó los tacones y acomodó un poco el desastre de la noche anterior. Botó la ropa desgarrada y arregló un poco la casa. Sonó el timbre y suspiró apesadumbrada mientras caminaba a la entrada.

-Hola James - saludó inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta. Sabía que era él ya que el vigilante le había avisado que venia en camino.

-Hola hermosa - le saludó con una amplia y picara sonrisa mientras caminaba dentro de su apartamento. Siempre le había asombrado el atractivo de ese hombre, ya que no era normal, cierto que su cabello rubio, ojos azules y cuerpo arrollador eran suficiente para entrar en los cánones de bellezas normales, eso y su cara de ángel esta segura que engaña a más de una pero nunca a ella… sabía que era un demonio.

Pero para Bella ese fue siempre su atractivo, que sus instintos le gritaran peligro cuando estaba su lado, porque sabia que él lo era y eso la llamaba. Era el típico caso de chico malo que se quiere convertir en bueno.

Lo asombroso de James es que para ella él se había vuelto así, el chico bueno escondido en la faceta de malo; a la final tenía razón y por eso con él fue con quien más seriamente considero dar el siguiente paso y poder tener una verdadera relación.

Pero como siempre Victoria intervino… ¿Será ella su demonio particular?

Quizás no fue un movimiento inteligente citarlo a su casa, pero ya había demostrado que verlo en un restaurante o en una plaza no era lo más adecuado, atrae paparazzis comprados u hombres celosos y posesivos que no saben ver la realidad de las cosas.

Bueno… el hombre celoso y posesivo se había ido… pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Si... verse con James era sumamente peligroso y si no fuera por su expresión de seriedad cuando le dijo que tenían que hablar no lo hubiese citado ese día para que le contara lo que sea que quería decir.

-¿Cómo estas? - preguntó educadamente.

-Yo siempre estoy perfecto - le dijo guiñando el ojo.

Bella rodó los ojos por sus palabras - ¿Qué está pasando con los hombres y su ego magnificado?... Creo que es una epidemia.

James se carcajeó y se sentó en su mueble - Había extrañado tu casa...

Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió tímidamente - Solo entraste una vez a mi casa...

-Y estoy seguro que lo que pasó en esa visita fue la razón por la que no volví a entrar...

Bella se sonrojó y volteó la mirada - Cállate James... - nunca llegaron mas allá de unos besos pero esa vez que él entró a la casa, habían tenido una sesión de besos y caricias en ese mismo sofá. Cuando gracias a un ruido de su vecina, reaccionó, ella se dio cuenta que en algún momento la había despojado de la parte de arriba de su vestuario y completamente sonrojada se colocó la blusa de espaldas mientras él se reía divertido.

James sonrió mirándola con un brillo depredador y se acercó un poco a ella tomándole la nuca en un momento que estuvo desprevenida y la jaló a su cuerpo. Bella quedó arrodillada en el sofá apoyándose en su cuerpo, levantó las manos y las apoyó en su pecho para buscar algún tipo de equilibrio pero de igual manera quedaron sus caras a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

-James... - le dijo con voz de ruego - no...

Él acariciaba su nuca con el dedo pulgar en movimientos circulares mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos - ¿No… qué? - le preguntó en voz baja, era como si la estuviese hipnotizando.

-¿Qué es lo que me querías decir? - le preguntó con voz ahogada mientras trataba de zafarte del control que ejercía su brazo debajo de la nuca.

James sonrió mientras la soltaba y por el esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo para zafarse cayó en el respaldo del sofá – Eres un idiota...

Sonrió - Yo nunca robo besos Bella, me gusta que me los ofrezcan y que los deseen tanto como yo.

Asintió y suspiró mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá, acercándose a él - ¿Qué sucede James?, tuve la impresión el otro día que era importante lo que querías decirme y ahora que estamos solos no hablas… ¿estabas jugando conmigo?

James suspiró y se levantó del asiento - ¿Recuerdas cuando fui a tu oficina a firmar nuestra alianza? - Bella asintió - no te conté todo lo que sabia porque mi lealtad estaba con otra persona.

Bella lo miró interrogativamente - ¿Quieres hablar de Victoria?

James asintió - Tampoco lo sabia todo, el resto me entere el día que terminamos y creo que es mi deber informarte lo que esta sucediendo.

Bella asintió y suspiró resignada - Creía que si la ignoraba podría desaparecer como La Reina Mab de Merlín (1)

James sonrió - Lo siento, pero no creo que lo haga. ¿Qué es lo que sabes? - le preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la pared frente al mueble.

Levantó las cejas asombrada por la pregunta - Que ella es una inmadura, inconforme, siempre me agredió aunque nunca le di razones para ello. Se casó con Edward, según tú para molestarme y ahora se acostó con él, y de eso si estoy segura que fue para darme una lección, porque la golpee en la fiesta.

Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿La golpeaste?

Bella rió - Uno de los diez mejores momentos de mi vida - dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Si me permitieras hacerte el amor te aseguro que se convertiría en el mejor momento de tu vida - le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le tocaba la barbilla con el pulgar, levantando su cabeza para que lo viera fijamente.

Se soltó de su agarre sonrojada - Deja de jugar James y cuéntame lo que no sé.

Él suspiró de nuevo y caminó hasta apoyarse en la chimenea - Pues que no es solo por molestarte que ella se casó por Edward, quería algo más importante...

-¿Qué? – preguntó extrañada, nunca había dado indicios de querer algo más.

-Tu empresa.

Se levantó de un impulso asombrada y se paró frente a él - ¿De qué demonios estas hablando?

-Victoria quiere ser dueña de Swan & Cullen Enterprise.

-No... - Victoria nunca había dicho nada de eso, nunca había observado un interés de su parte sobre eso.

-Si - reafirmó James

-Pero, ella no puede, no es una Swan, mi papá no la adoptó y además no es su patrimonio es el mío y de Edward...

-Exacto - dijo sonriendo como si ella entendiera y efectivamente lo había hecho. Edward solo había sido el medio para un fin… -Victoria es ambiciosa...

-Lo sé - respondió unos segundos después - Y apunta alto.

-Le pareció injusto que no la tomaran en cuenta al parecer...

-¿Injusto? - preguntó Bella consternada - No tiene ningún derecho a ello...

-Según ella si tiene derecho.

-Porque esta loca...

James se encogió de hombros - Eso tienes que preguntárselo a ella no a mi. Yo solo vine a contarte una historia.

Bella se sentó callada esperando que él continuara.

-Victoria quería formar parte del imperio, es lógico Bella, ustedes son multimillonarios y quería su parte.

-Pero ella tiene todos los beneficios, por Dios, hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere, con el dinero que yo gano para ella, además de lo que le queda mensualmente por haberse divorciado de Edward y yo leí la sentencia de Divorcio, fue más que justa con ella, demonios eso la hizo millonaria solamente por acostarse con un hombre por siete meses… ¡y sin serle fiel! – terminó indignada mientras golpeaba el mueble para así descargar la rabia y la frustración que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

James sonrió y le advirtió con la mirada que se callara - Siempre se puede tener más que una asignación mensual y lo que mencionas Bella, siempre se puede querer más… vives en este mundo ¿no lo has comprendido todavía?

-No… - respondió con los ojos brillantes de la rabia – Eso es ser egoísta James Salvatore, no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Hay mucha gente necesitada en el mundo, jamás podré aceptar que exista tal egoísmo que haga que nada sea suficiente... nunca…

-Es lo que más me ha sorprendido de ti, que no importa la mierda que te rodee no te has corrompido.

Bella lo miró unos minutos sin decir nada, todavía estaba asombrada por lo que James le estaba diciendo.

-Al parecer el plan A no le funcionó ya que tu padre le dijo que el negocio era para hijos naturales, que así lo habían dispuesto Carlisle y él mismo cuando ustedes dos llegaron a la mayoría de edad.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Bella con el corazón en la mano. Ella no se había enterado de eso.

-Eso tienes que preguntárselo a tu padre, ya que mis conocimientos no llegan hasta ese punto.

-Lo haré – dijo completamente seria. La tardanza era que James saliera de su casa para salir corriendo a casa de su padre.

-Y después vino Edward...

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su corazón se contrajo. Ahora comprende la fascinación de Victoria con Edward cuando volvió de Europa, por qué lo conquistó, por qué lo quería para ella, no solo era para mortificarla, era porque casarse con él la ayudaba a cumplir su objetivo, su mayor deseo - Edward... – susurró con el corazón apretado

James asintió - Lo conquistó y se casó con él para formar parte de la directiva...

Bella se levantó de nuevo más asombrada, lo que James le contaba era cada vez peor - Pero los esposos no forman parte de la empresa ni nunca adquirirán algún tipo de acciones o derecho sobre ella. Cuando yo entré a la empresa impartí esas directrices, creé los contratos y Edward los firmó al igual que yo. Él estuvo de acuerdo con eso...

James sonrió y asintió - Ahora entiendes por qué quiere molestarte... le arruinaste los planes…

Se sentó de nuevo y apretó las manos hasta volverla un puño - No lo puedo creer.

-Al parecer se enteró de la existencia del contrato cuando firmó el acuerdo prematrimonial dos días antes de la boda…

-El contrato prematrimonial… – dijo mientras se volvía a dejar caer en el asiento paralizada. Ella misma hizo que lo firmara y recuerda que Victoria preguntó sobre la empresa. Si, es una idiota definitivamente, tenía que haber entendido que esa no era una pregunta inocente así como no fue inocente la mirada de odio y rabia que le dirigió Victoria ese día al terminar las firmas; pero Bella no pensó en esa mirada, la ignoró como siempre lo hacía.

-Que tú creaste y que pautaba que la única forma de tener algún tipo de injerencia en la empresa era teniendo descendencia, en este caso un hijo con Edward.

Se impactó aún más. Un hijo de Edward y Victoria, eso la mataría, literalmente lo haría - ¿Un hijo?

James asintió mirándola compresivamente - Un hijo - repitió.

-¿Y por qué lo abandono? - Preguntó en un murmullo - ¿por qué no quedo embarazada? Era lo lógico, lo normal entre ellos ya que estaban casados – terminó con voz muerta. Ya no tenía capacidad ni para mostrar ningún tipo de emociones, todo este tiempo se preguntaba por qué Victoria la molestaba, por qué la odiaba tanto y allí tenía la respuesta, era algo tan inverosímil que no logra entender como una persona sea capaz de tanto…

-Lo que sé, es que al principio ella no lo considero... es Victoria – dijo como toda respuesta.

-Claro, tener un hijo significa pensar en alguien más que en ella – dijo sin mirarlo. Aunque pensándolo bien, sinceramente no la veía como una madre abnegada, así que eso no seria un impedimento. Tal vez perder un poco su figura, eso si le preocuparía.

-Además según lo que entendí... el problema era Edward.

-¿Edward? - preguntó confundida

-Al parecer tu perro guardián es un comercial de condones ambulante.

-No entiendo - dijo aún más confundida.

-Él nunca dejo de usar protección… - dijo un poco incomodo.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? - le preguntó incomoda con la voz una poco mas aguda de lo normal. Nunca querría saber cómo Edward se acostaba con Victoria.

-No es algo que hubiese querido saber Bella, fue algo que ella me informó el día que termine con ella… lo gritó, estaba un poco alterada, creo que habló sin pensar… - Bella asintió todavía sintiéndose incomoda.

No lo entendía, ¿Edward no dejaba de usar protección?, era su esposa por Dios, no había una persona con la que tenga que confiar más que con su esposa. Además, con Bella nunca se había medianamente preocupado por eso, nunca, ni siquiera le preguntó alguna vez si se protegía.

Sonrió irónica mientras lo veía fijamente - Estoy asombrada que no haya quedado embarazada de ti y hubiese dicho que era su hijo - era lo más novelesco que había dicho en su vida, pero conocía la mente maquiavélica de su hermana así que lo creía posible.

James sonrió a su vez - Pensamos igual mi pequeño saltamontes, y no pude evitar preguntárselo cuando me contó sus dificultares ese día.

Bella sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza - Esto es tan bizarro, no puedo creer que tengamos esta conversación.

James la miró fijamente por unos minutos - Al parecer tu le dijiste a Edward una vez que cuando tuviera un hijo debía hacerle una prueba de ADN.

Frunció el ceño recordando a qué se refería - ¡¿Qué? - preguntó levantándose del asiento - Eso fue cuando estábamos en la universidad y era porqué se acostaba con cualquier golfa que le pasaba por el frente, él tiene los recursos para que quieran engañarlo.

-Al parecer esa recomendación quedo arraigada en su ser.

-Pero...

James se encogió de hombros - Victoria lo dejó meses después al ver que no tenia escapatoria, no podía adquirir la empresa de esa forma.

Bella se acercó a él y agarró su chaqueta con sus puños para tratar de empujarlo - ¿Y tú sabías esto y no me lo dijiste?

-Te lo dije antes, no lo sabía todo…

-¡Pero sabías lo más importante! – Le dijo empujándolo por la chaqueta. Él la miraba sin evitar que lo hiciera – Que ella quería adueñarse de la empresa, que hubiese utilizado cualquier medio para hacerlo – respiró hondo para no ahogarse de la rabia que sentía en ese momento - James Salvatore eres el ser más horrible que conozco, ¿cómo pude creer alguna vez que me protegías?, tal vez tú planeaste lo del fotógrafo con Victoria para que Edward nos viera.

James la empujó y la acorraló en la pared - ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó exasperado mientras evitaba que lo golpeara.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto James? ¡Yo confiaba en ti!

-¡Bella! - le gritó para que se callara - ¿Victoria contrató el fotógrafo? – le preguntó mirándola furibundo y confundido

-¡Si! - gritó exasperada - y no hagas como si no supieras, ¡lo más seguro es que lo planeaste con ella!

-Claro que no - dijo ofendido - Maldita sea, no puedo creer que Victoria haya hecho eso - la soltó y empezó a caminar a los lados analizando lo que Bella le había dicho.

-Si fue capaz de usar a Edward, querer traer al mundo a un niño únicamente para adquirir una participación en una empresa. Te usó a ti, me usó a mi, ¿cómo demonios no puedes creer que haya contratado a un simple fotógrafo?

Asintió concentrado - No lo sabia Bella, te lo juro.

-No te creo - le dijo mirándolo recriminatoriamente - ¡Vete de mi casa! – gritó señalando la puerta.

-Yo sólo sabia que ella quería la empresa y que se había casado con Edward por ese fin, nada más, no sabía que intentó quedar embarazada. Además nada de eso te afectaba así que no sentí la necesidad de contártelo.

-Claro que me afecta, es mi empresa, mi herencia, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no me incumbe? – terminó completamente indignada.

-No tenía idea de sus planes actuales, cuando regresamos ella me dijo que ya no quería la participación en Swan & Cullen Enterprise, así que no me preocupe en decirte nada.

-Demonios James ¡debiste contármelo ese día, maldita sea!

-No entiendo que hubiese cambiado. Ya el daño estaba hecho y ella estaba conmigo.

Negó la cabeza frustrada y lo miró fijamente – Pues eso no es completamente cierto ¿verdad?, igual siguió haciendo daño a todos los que la rodean, a ti, a mí, a Edward… ¡a todos! – Le gritó mirándolo consternada y él asintió bajando la cabeza - ¿Y por que me lo dices ahora?

-Porque mi lealtad ahora es contigo, tenias derecho de saberlo y porque ahora si te afectó.

-No puedo creer esto, ¿cómo una persona es capaz de hacer tanta maldad simplemente por avaricia? Daña la vida de las personas únicamente porque no puede tener todo lo que egoístamente quiere.

-Tengo dos teorías Bella, de por qué Victoria planeó lo de Edward en Chicago y ahora con lo que me contaste del fotógrafo las piezas terminan de unirse.

-Cuéntamelas – dijo sentándose derrotada, tenían que terminar esa conversación.

-Primero: Volvió a su plan original de querer un hijo de Edward Cullen.

Bella tembló un poco. Ellos se habían acostado juntos y Edward estaba bebido así que no cree que se haya protegido - Dios mío... - murmuró Bella dejándose caer en el respaldo del sofá y tapando su cabeza con sus manos.

-Segundo - Continuó James rápidamente – Lo hizo para que ustedes rompan relaciones, se enemisten y bajen las acciones de la empresa o en todo caso rompan su sociedad.

Bella lo miró unos minutos. Las dos teorías eran buenas y las dos llevaran a la misma consecuencia, Victoria adquiriría poder en la empresa. Y claro, ahora entiende por qué quería hacerle daño, se había metido en sus planes una y otra vez y se los había desbaratado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Quedó paralizada al entender lo que había hecho el día anterior. Le había dicho a Edward que se fuera, le había hecho más fácil cumplir la segunda teoría. Él ya no estaría como jefe en la empresa si no ella, podrían venir rumores, podrían bajar las acciones, todo por Bella.

Porque era una estúpida.

Por jugar el juego de su hermana.

¿Acaso sus planes llegaban hasta ese extremo? ¿Podría prevenir la reacción de Bella? ¿La reacción de botarlo de su vida?

No, no lo cree posible. Sin embargo, lo que hizo ayudo a Victoria sin duda, haría ver que hay problemas en la directiva así no fuera cierto, porque sus problemas solo son personales y ninguno de los dos arriesgaría la empresa de ninguna forma.

-Maldita sea – murmuró mirando al suelo.

-Yo cumplo con proporcionarte la información, eres tú quien tiene que decidir que vas a hacer. – continuó James sin percatarse del estado de ensimismamiento que se encontraba Bella en ese momento.

Levantó la cabeza y asintió - Gracias por informarme de esto...

-Disculpa que tarde unas semanas en contártelo, pero tuve problemas en la empresa principal y viajé para resolverlos. Además, no es fácil comunicarme contigo… ya sabes por tu perro guardián – dijo rodando los ojos fastidiado.

Asintió de nuevo - Entiendo.

-Cuando la enfrenté por lo que me dijo tu perro guardián, me contó todo esto, eso fue suficiente para abrir los ojos sobre mi supuesto enamoramiento. Así que la dejé.

-¿Te propuso una alianza? - preguntó sonriendo ligeramente, si le contó todo eso, estaba segura que era por una buena razón.

James asintió - Al parecer entendió por esas fotos que tenía una inclinación hacia ti así que me sugirió una unión para conseguir lo que queríamos.

Sonrió - ¿Y qué hizo que la rechazaras?

-¿Quién dijo que lo hice? - Bella abrió los ojos asombrada y él negó con la cabeza sonriendo - Yo no juego esos juegos, además te respeto lo suficiente para no hacerlo.

Lo miró con los ojos brillosos, se levantó del mueble y se acercó a él lentamente. Cuando llegó a su lado lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho - Gracias James.

Él la abrazó fuertemente - Me gustas Bella, creo que eso esta claro.

Levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, sonriendo un poco - Tú también me gustas James, y confió en ti, lo cual es extraño ya que eres un bastardo.

James sonrió y le acarició la espalda lentamente - ¿Estás con tu perro guardián? - le preguntó suavemente - ¿volvieron el día del almuerzo después del despliegue de testosterona y celos asesinos?

Negó con la cabeza - No volvimos y nunca pensé ver a Edward celoso en mi vida...

-Yo también seria muy celoso si te tuviera. Me volvería posesivo en extremo, no dejaría que nadie te tocara.

-Sinceramente no los entiendo. Son hombres de negocios, educados, pero a veces se vuelven los seres más cavernícolas que he conocido en mi vida…

Rió - Eso es porque no te ves claramente, ese es uno de tus encantos...

Bella rió y se trató de apartar del abrazo pero él la apretó más fuerte evitando que se moviera - James...

-Dame una oportunidad… - le pidió mirándola fijamente

-No - respondió viéndolo fijamente. Él arrugó la cara en una mueca de molestia y ella subió su mano para acariciar su cara y relajar su ceño fruncido - Lo siento James, me gustas, pero no puedo...

-Porque lo amas a él…

-Esto no tiene nada que ver en Edward... sino conmigo.

-Si te gusto – dijo sonriendo picada y coquetamente – lo acabas de confesar.

-Si, pero tú la elegiste a ella - James bajó las manos y se soltó del abrazo apoyándose de nuevo en la chimenea - Cuando estuvimos juntos, tú estabas con ella, me usaste en cierta forma. Yo necesito a alguien que me elija a mi, quiero sentirme apreciada y no que estén conmigo porque no pueden estar con ella o porque no les sirvió su relación con Victoria.

James asintió meditabundo - Pero si es Edward si lo aceptas, después que se casó con ella y todo… - dijo irónico

-Supongo que el amor te vuelve idiota, además, mira lo bien que resultó eso...

Se acercó y acarició su mejilla - Me hubiese gustado que me dieras una oportunidad Bella, estoy seguro que estaríamos bien juntos.

-Tal vez si... tal vez no - dijo ella en voz baja mientras se acercaba a él. Se subió en puntillas y lo besó suavemente en los labios, tenia la intención de rozarlos únicamente, pero James la atrajo a su cuerpo y la besó ansiosamente.

Ella le devolvió el beso sin forcejear, subió las manos hacia su cuello y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo.

James besaba muy distinto a Jacob, sus besos eran más apasionados, él jugaba con sus labios hasta abarcarlos en toda su extensión y la dominaba como si fuera un juego, además que su lengua se movía con la suficiente experiencia para envolverla en una nube donde solo importaban ambos y el beso. Varios minutos después ella rompió el beso y lo vio sonriendo ligeramente mientras calmaba su respiración.

Claro no eran ni remotamente parecidos a los de Edward… pero no quería pensar en él y sus besos en ese momento.

-Nunca lo sabremos... – terminó ella acariciando su mejilla.

James le acarició la mejilla a su vez sonriendo - Entonces esto es una despedida Bella.

-¿Te vas?

-Volveré a Europa, la única razón por la que había decidido quedarme eras tú.

Se mordió el labio inferior y acaricio su mejilla - Lo siento James...

Él sonrió un poco, bajó la cabeza y la besó en los labios, fue corto, pero un poco intenso, incluso la sostuvo de los hombros para que no se moviera.

-¡Hey! - se quejó cuando la dejo de besar - Me dijiste que no robabas besos.

Sonrió de medio lado - No soy santo y ese es un placer que no tendré el gusto de disfrutar de nuevo.

Ella se alejó sonrojada y negó con la cabeza - Nunca cambiaras James...

-No te gustaría si lo hiciera.

Bella asintió sin poder replicarle, esa era una parte de su personalidad que le había encantado - Tienes razón.

-Ten cuidado pequeña, Victoria no es una enemiga fácil - ella asintió repetidas veces, de eso se había dado cuenta después de todo lo que había pasado. Él llegó a la puerta y volteó a observarla unos segundos – Pero yo no querría enfrentarme a ti ni en mi mejor día... – Bella sonrió ligeramente mientras lo observaba - aunque si me hubiese gustado hacer otras cosas más interesantes – terminó levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

-Adiós James – se despidió rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

-Adiós Bella - dijo guiñándole el ojo y saliendo de su apartamento.

Bella se tapó la boca asombrada y se dejó caer en la pared. No podía creer que Victoria sea así y sin embargo lo era, todo lo había hecho con ese fin, para dañarlos y ¿por qué? Por una empresa, por creer tener derecho a algo que no le competía.

Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo del apartamento, necesitaba toda la información y para ello tenía que hablar con su padre, saber si todo lo que dijo James era cierto.

.

.

.

Llegó a la casa de su padre una hora después. Había tomado unas horas de la oficina para hablar con James por lo que salió de su casa en la hora de más tráfico. Entró directamente en el garaje y salió del carro como una profesa. Cuando iba manejando casi choca en cinco oportunidades distintas, le dio gracias a su madre donde quiera que se encuentre porque estaba segura que fue una fuerza superior la que evitó que algo malo le sucediera en el camino.

Entró a la casa corriendo mientras lo buscaba por todas partes, pero encontró fue a Lauren sentada en la sala hojeando una revista - ¿Bella? – preguntó extrañada mientras la veía llegar, tal vez porque se veía que estaba bastante alterada.

-¿Dónde esta mi padre? – le preguntó directamente sin cumplir con las normas de buenos modales o los saludos correspondientes.

-Esta con Harry y Carlisle en el club, iban a jugar golf, así que imagino que pronto llegará a casa.

Asintió mientras movía un pie ansiosamente - ¿Cuánto crees que tarde?

-Sinceramente no lo sé… ¿qué ocurre?

-Necesito preguntarle algo – digo mirando a otro lado, no podía hablar con nadie más, necesitaba escuchar a su padre.

-Lo sabes… - dijo Lauren levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia ella.

-¿Qué es lo que sé? – Preguntó Bella pasándose la mano por el cabello - ¿Lo de Victoria? ¿Eso que no querías decirme Lauren?… ¡Tenía el derecho a saberlo!

-Lo sé – dijo cabizbaja.

-Ahora entiendo a qué te referías cuando me dijiste que no te gustaba los planes que hacía para lograr lo que quería… ¿cómo pudiste ser tan injusta? ¿Permitir que usara a la gente a diestra y siniestra?

-No pensé que hablaba en serio al principio Bella… entiéndeme… - le dijo levantando la mano en forma de ruego y acercándose a donde estaba parada.

Se alejó mirándola acusatoriamente antes de que terminara de cubrir las distancias - ¿No pensaste? ¡Debiste decirme que la razón por la que se casaba con Edward era por la empresa!

-¡Yo pensaba que lo amaba! – Gritó Lauren consternada – ella me dijo una vez que le parecía injusto que no participada en la Empresa, que no tuviera acciones, pero yo no concatene una cosa con la otra.

-Estoy segura que no lo hiciste – replicó irónicamente – No me engañes, ¿Crees que no recuerdo como siempre le decías a mi padre que deberían haber partido la empresa en tres partes y no en dos?

Lauren bajó la mirada avergonzada - Si yo… yo hice eso, y le dije a Victoria que era injusto que tú fueras dueña y ella no, pero…

-Por supuesto que fuiste tú – le dijo Bella interrumpiéndola mientras la rodeaba – Eres una avariciosa, no te basta todo lo que mi padre te da para cubrir tus lujos, que solo tienes que hablar para decir lo que quieres y él te lo da sin pensar en nada o en nadie solo en cumplir cada uno de tus deseos… ¡lo quieres todo!

-Pero ella tiene derecho a estar en la empresa – le dijo reprochándole con la mirada.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Bella perpleja – Si ustedes dos siempre han sido unas parásitos, nunca hicieron nada o se preocuparon por la empresa en sí, solo el dinero y los incentivos de ser rica, sin tener que hacer nada para merecerlo…

-Bella… - murmuró advirtiéndole.

-¿Crees que no sé que cuando te casaste con mi padre no tenías nada? – se rió aunque sin humor, era una risa sarcástica y llena de desprecio por lo que Victoria representaba y la misma Lauren – ¡¿qué fuiste una simple aprovechada que hiciste lo que sea para cazar a mi padre?

-¡Yo quiero a Charlie! – gritó con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Tú quieres su dinero! – Le gritó a su vez con todas sus fuerzas – Y Victoria salió igual de ramera que su madre…

-¡No tienes ningún derecho! – reclamó mientras se acercaba a ella, pero Bella la miró furiosa y Lauren se detuvo en el trayecto de nuevo.

-Nunca me metí en la relación de mi padre y tu porque lo hacías feliz pero ¡tú! – Le dijo señalándola con un dedo - permitiste que ella se casara con Edward cuando lo único que quería era una Empresa que no tenía ningún derecho de adquirir.

-Yo no lo sabía – repitió Lauren temblando mientras se sentaba en el sofá – Yo creí que lo quería… tenía mis dudas, es cierto, pero pensé…

-Debiste decírmelo – dijo llorosa mientras se volteaba calmándose.

-¿Qué hubiese cambiado si te contaba mis sospechas Bella?

-No hubiese permitido que ese matrimonio se llevara a cabo – dijo mirando la ventana.

-¡Edward amaba a Victoria! – Le gritó fuertemente y Bella cerró los ojos derrotada – Tú no hubieses podido cambiar lo que pasó.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de la verdad? – le preguntó obviando lo que dijo Lauren ya que no podía refutarlo, él la amaba…

-Cuando Victoria dejó a Edward… me llamó por teléfono para contarme y cuando le reclamé se sinceró conmigo.

-Te contó las verdaderas razones por las que se casó…

-Si…

-¿Acaso sabes lo que quiere hacer ahora? – le preguntó sin mirarla.

-No – dijo rápidamente – No la he visto, solo sé que no está en California.

Bella asintió - ¿Cuándo llegaste al baño y me dijiste que luchara por lo que quería…?

-Me refería a Edward y a la Empresa… si

-Maldita sea Lauren – dijo volteándose a ella - ¿Cómo voy a luchar cuando no se lo que estoy defendiendo? Además Victoria no es un dios, no es omnipresente, ella… solo puede hacernos daño si lo permitimos…

-¿Y no lo hizo ya?

Bella la miró, pero no respondió. Si, ya lo había hecho, la hirió más de lo que se puede herir a alguien en una vida – Pero no cumplió su objetivo

-¿No? ¿Acaso no los separó? – preguntó Lauren levantándose del sofá.

-Si – respondió Bella viéndola fijamente – Pero no va a tocar ni una acción de Swan & Cullen Enterprise. Primero tiene que pasar sobre mi cadáver – Lauren asintió – Este es el momento de fijar posiciones Lauren Swan, o estás conmigo o estás con ella.

-Es mi hija Bella – dijo rogándole con la mirada.

-Es una perra Lauren y es cierto, es tu hija, es tu culpa que sea así.

Lauren apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea mientras la miraba fijamente – Cuando sepa dónde esta te llamaré – dijo cinco minutos después.

Bella asintió – Espero que así sea – se volteó dejando a Lauren derrotada en el sofá y salió de la casa. Cuando llegó al vehiculo se apoyó en la carrocería.

Tenía que encontrar a su hermana y hacer lo que siempre quiso… patearle el trasero.

Miró el teléfono y marcó el número de memoria mirando fijamente el botón de llamar.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó mirando el número de Edward y decidiendo si llamarlo o no, si le pedía que volviera por el bien de la empresa a perjuicio de ella o no lo llamaba para darse el tiempo que necesitaba y poner en riesgo el patrimonio de su padre – Tiene que haber una solución – murmuró mirando el teléfono.

* * *

Hola.

1Reina Mab – Es una bruja celta, la señora de las hadas, es la enemiga de Merlin. Generalmente es Morgana, pero vi una versión de esa historia donde ella era la enemiga y la forma de acabar con ella fue ignorarla, y como si su fuerza proviniera de la creencia de la gente, al olvidarse de ella y fingir que no existe desapareció.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella llegó a su edificio una hora y media después. Todavía tenía el teléfono en su mano.

No había decidido.

El número de Edward resaltaba en la pantalla esperando para marcarse o no como si le gritará "_llámame y apóyate en mí como siempre has hecho…"_

Pero no podía hacerlo…

Entró al ascensor y cerró los ojos apoyada en una de las paredes del mismo. Quería retroceder el tiempo catorce años atrás y cuando su padre le llegará a su habitación y le preguntará _¿qué te parece tener una hermana mayor?_ Ella le respondería mirándolo fijamente con rabia y reproche - ¡_No quiero papá! No te cases con una arpía y traigas a un intento de torturadora personal que me va a hacer la vida imposible a esta casa._

Sonrió ante su ataque mental, lo más seguro es que su padre hubiese huido despavorido al ver una reacción de ese tipo de su bella hija de once años de edad y la hubiese internado en el psiquiátrico.

Tal vez ese sea el plan maestro de Victoria. Sonrió ampliamente al pensar en esa opción. Nunca lo conseguiría…

Miró de nuevo el teléfono mordiéndose el labio inferior fuertemente - ¿Cómo te lo digo? – murmuró borrando el número de Edward de la pantalla de nuevo, como había hecho desde que salió de la casa de su padre.

¿Cómo le decía a un hombre que la única razón por la que la mujer que había amado o amaba se casó con él fue por dinero?

No podía hacerle eso.

¿Cómo podría contarle que era Victoria la que iba detrás de la Empresa? significaría que él preguntará ¿por qué?, representa que él le interrogué sobre las razones de peso por las que piensa que Victoria haría eso y Bella… no podría confesarle lo que descubrió.

Lo humillaría.

Lo destrozaría aún más de lo que lo desgarró que ella lo dejará.

¿Acaso Victoria seguiría haciéndoles daño? ¿Incluso cuando no esta cerca?, es como una sombra que se esparce encima de ellos con el único objetivo de arruinarlos. De cualquier manera que lo viera no encontraba una solución.

Decirle que ella estaba segura de lo que Victoria quiere y disimular las consecuencias de sus planes o el alcance de los mismos tampoco ayudaría. Edward es un hombre muy inteligente, entendería rápidamente lo que le quiere ocultar y sabría hasta que grado Victoria lo usó en el pasado.

-No puedo hacer eso… - murmuró apesadumbrada mientras apoyaba la frente en una de las paredes del ascensor – No puedo herirlo hasta tal extremo… tiene que haber otra solución…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella se asustó al ver una pierna sentada en el suelo del pasillo, perteneciente a alguien que estaba sentada apoyándose en la puerta de su casa. Salió del ascensor y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer la dueña de la extremidad - ¡Bree! ¿Qué haces aquí? No debiste venir…

-¿No? – preguntó Bree mirándola escéptica – a ver… mi mejor amiga me informa ¡por mensaje de texto! lo siguiente y lo leeré textualmente – dijo molesta mientras Bella abría la puerta y entraban a la casa viéndola acusatoriamente en todo momento – _Hola Bree_, punto, _hablé con Edward _– Bree la miró fijamente – en ese momento tu mejor amiga dio un brinco de alegría que despertó a su pequeña, encantadora y dulce hija pero no le importó, porque le estaban informando una buena noticia, tan buena que no le importaría pasar dos horas volviendo a dormir a su bebé, mientras en su cuarto su queridito esposo la esperaba desnudo y con unas pequeñas esposas que habían comprado esa misma tarde y estaban un poco ansiosos por estrenar…

-¡Bree! – dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada y divertida.

-Milagrosamente la pequeña, encantadora y dulce hija de tu mejor amiga se durmió inmediatamente, por lo que erróneamente pensó que las buenas noticias eran la orden del día y que Diego iba a estar más que complacido por una esposa mucho más entusiasta y excitada por su esposo y por la felicidad de su mejor amiga…

-Bree… podrías ir al punto – declaró tirándose al mueble – me duele la cabeza…

-Después de leer el mensaje a Diego le dolieron otras cosas y te culpa a ti definitivamente – respondió sentándose en el respaldar del sofá – continúa mi mejor amiga en ¡un mensaje de texto! – Grita como si eso fuera lo más grave y efectivamente lo era. Bella lo sabía. Pero no tenía valor para llamarla e informarle todo y escuchar su voz acusadora, como la estaba escuchando en esos momentos. En conclusión, de nada sirvió su método dilatorio – _Yo_ t_enía razón_, _se acostó con Victoria, me pidió perdón, le dije que no lo quería en mi vida, le pedí que se fuera lejos y él accedió a hacerlo. Se fue de California hoy mismo _– Bree la observó entre triste y rabiosa mientras negaba la cabeza reprobatoriamente – ¿me vas a decir que no tenía que venir?

-¿Podrías dejar de verme así? – le pidió Bella encerrando su cabeza entre sus manos – ¡No te pedí que vinieras!

-Si amiga, lo hiciste, y podría haberme tragado todo el cuento del mensaje de texto y la forma casual y liviana que intentaste desesperadamente que sonara, pero tuvo un gran fallo…

-¿Cuál fue? – preguntó viéndola fijamente de nuevo. Pensaba que lo había hecho bien, creía que por la forma que había escrito la noticia la reacción de Bree iba a ser solo llamarla preocupada y ella la iba a reconfortar contándole que fue su decisión y que ahora podría seguir con su vida.

-_Estoy bien de verdad _– recitó Bree la parte final del mensaje y Bella cerró los ojos derrotada. Esa frase se le escapó y no pensó en lo que significaba, pero al escucharlo entendió por qué su amiga esta allí - ¿Estoy bien de verdad? – preguntó mirándola consternada – ¡Hubiese sido más difícil escribir un SOS en la arena de la playa Bella!

-Bree…

-Bella… - le dijo incrédula – a los nombres podemos jugar las dos…

-De verdad lo estoy.

-¿Estoy bien de verdad? – Continuó como si no la hubiese escuchado - Cuando leí la última parte del mensaje, salí corriendo al cuarto gritando improperios que no vale la pena repetir el día de hoy, solo diré que Diego estaba un poco asombrado…

-Lo siento – dijo triste mientras se sentaba y se enrollaba sus piernas con sus brazos – No debí escribirte eso…

-Tu inconsciente lo escribió estoy segura, porque me necesitas aquí y porque no estás bien…

-Bree…

-Bella… - dijo burlonamente mientras se acercaba – recuerdo cuando usé esa frase la primera vez y las consiguientes y como quedó establecida como nuestra frase de auxilio – asintió. Cada vez que tenía problemas graves con Fred le escribía un mensaje de texto a Bella y terminaba con esa frase, imbécil de ella, no entiende por qué escribió eso – solo que nunca pensé que fuera a recibir un mensaje de texto de ti con eso…

-Yo tampoco – respondió bajando la cabeza y empezando a llorar de nuevo. Bree se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente para que se desahogada. Varios minutos después, las lágrimas habían cesado un poco aunque seguía abrazando a su amiga como si su vida dependiera de eso y respiraba entrecortadamente por los hipos que salían de su pecho – Me dijo que me amaba – balbuceó las palabras y Bree la vio unos segundos sin comprender.

Cuando entendió a lo que se refería sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó más fuerte – Por supuesto que te ama, sería un idiota si no lo hiciera…

-Bree…

-Bella… - continuó molestándola con los nombres - Además ya te lo había dicho, solo que tú eres un gran idiota por no creerle esa vez – Asintió de nuevo. En ese momento sonó el timbre y Bree saltó emocionada levantando las cejas picadamente – Llegaron.

-¿Quiénes llegaron? – Preguntó confundida solo por unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió y entraron en forma de torbellino Alice y Rosalie - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – gimió anonadada.

-Necesitamos refuerzos – contestó Bree tomando una de las bolsas que llevaba Rosalie – y de distintos tipos – dijo sacando la botella de tequila y los limones con la otra mano – ¡Chicas les dije que quería vodka! – gritó indignada a Rosalie.

-La mayoría quería Margaritas – respondió Rose guiñando un ojo.

-Dos no son mayoría – anunció Bree indignada o aparentando estarlo.

-La mayoría que fue a comprar la bebida quería Margaritas y la mayoría ganó – dijo Rosalie picara mientras llevaba las cosas a la cocina.

Alice abrazó a Bree – La mayoría solo fue Rosalie, yo no hable, pero ya sabes como es…

Bree rió divertida – Lo sé… Alice me encantó el vestido, quedo divino.

-Me alegra – dijo viendo un momento a Bella confundida, pero ella se había levantado del mueble cuando llegaron y se había volteado para limpiarse las lágrimas. No quería que la vieran así.

-Aunque debo admitir que a Diego le gustó mucho más quitármelo – concluyó pensativa.

Alice se carcajeó – Lo sé, esa es la parte más divertida para Jasper también…

-Divertida o frustrante, te juro que con tantos botones y pasadizos secretos Diego estaba que volaba a California para matarte.

Alice la miró picara – Pues eso es lo divertido, que trabajen para llegar a la meta

Bree se carcajeó y después suspiró - ¿Rosalie cómo van las bebidas?

-¡Muevan sus traseros y vengan a ayudarme cuerdas de psicóticas! – ambas rieron y Bree tomó a Bella de la mano para llevarla a la cocina, sentándola en una de las sillas del mesón.

.

.

.

Varios minutos después estaban todas sentadas en la sala, divididas entre el sofá, un sillón y una sentada en el suelo en unos almohadones que Bella tenía para esas visitas; con una margarita en la mano y dos jarras en la mesa para rellenar los vasos – Espero que les hayan dicho a sus maridos que no las esperen a dormir – comentó Bree con tono serio. Bella las miraba incrédula, todavía no podía creer que Bree las haya invitado.

-Hicimos lo que nos dijiste – anunció Alice seria – ahora, ¿cuál es el punto de la reunión?

-Bella – contestó Bree rápidamente, mientras la observaba – Lo siento, pero yo no estoy aquí todo el tiempo y tú necesitas a alguien apoyándote amiga – Bella asintió, ella también lo sabía, solo que toda su vida había luchado sola, y nadie sabía todos sus secretos, solo Edward, fue su mejor amigo, a quien le contaba todo. Ahora que no lo tenía a él sentía que no tenía a nadie, así hubiesen muchas amigas.

-¿Esto es sobre Jacob? – Preguntó Rosalie – porque con lo que me contaste de él por teléfono para avisarme que iba a acompañarte al concierto de Jasper… pues suena completamente encantador, claro no es Edward – agregó un poco desilusionada – pero bueno… yo voto a favor de él…

Bree miró a Bella fijamente - ¿Jacob? – preguntó unos segundos después - ¿y cuándo apareció Jacob?

Bella se pasó la mano por la frente varias veces – Cuando volví de Seattle… - confesó avergonzada.

-Un clavo no saca otro clavo – comentó Bree inmediatamente – mucho menos si el clavo es Edward Cullen… - La miró consternada unos segundos. Lo sabía, ella misma lo había pensado muchas veces, pero no era exactamente como si lo estuviese usando.

-Lo sé… - murmuró unos segundos.

-¡Esperen! – Gritó Alice - ¿Edward? – Miró a Rosalie – creó que no nos han dicho todo…

-¿Qué esta pasando? – Preguntó Rosalie - ¿Edward y Bella?

Bella suspiró cansinamente. Bree tenía razón al decirle a las chicas que no iban a volver con sus esposos esa noche, había mucho que contar – Me acosté con Edward – declaró rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué? – gritó Rosalie.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?– Preguntó Alice - ¿Cuándo es la boda? – Bella rió histéricamente. Por eso no quería contar nada.

-¡Así es chicas! – gritó Bree sonriendo – Páguenme porque gané la apuesta, Isabella Swan perdió la virginidad con Edward Cullen.

-Maldita sea – murmuró Rosalie – Yo que quería comprarme un par de zapatos nuevo...

-Si, imagino que no vas a tener dinero para pagar una simple apuesta Rosalie – dijo Alice irónicamente – Solo tienes que sonreírle a Emmett y tienes dinero suficiente para un año.

-Con intereses la cuenta da mucho más que al inicio – dijo Bree riendo por el comentario de Alice – yo solo digo… son varios años de intereses…

-Podrían concentrarse – interrumpió Alice haciendo que ambas se callarán y la miraran fijamente – Bella no ha contestado mis preguntas – hizo un mohín – Cuéntalo desde el principio, ¿cuándo sucedió eso?

-El día que Victoria dejó a Edward.

-¡¿Qué? – preguntaron ambas asombradas

-Podrían dejarme hablar y después preguntar, por Dios, no terminaremos nunca si siguen así.

Alice y Rosalie asintieron mientras Bree tomó su mano para darle fuerzas. Sabía que no era fácil para ella contar todo de nuevo, además de la parte que Bree no conocía.

Bella lo contó todo. Como inició con Edward, la discusión seis meses después, la forma en que estaban juntos, el baile, la pelea que tuvo con Victoria, como la golpeó. En ese punto tuvo que callarlas porqué se rieron con más fuerza que Bree cuando se enteró; lo mejor fue que Bree se levantó de la silla dispuesta a hacer una dramatización del momento y Rosalie se paró actuando como Victoria.

Bella se carcajeó fuertemente cuando Rosalie empezó a moverse el cabello como una mala de novela y Bree actuaba como Bella gritándole ¡_Eso es por lo que hiciste hace seis meses_! Dándole una cachetada que Rosalie recibía teatralmente a la vez que la miraba fingiendo rabia y volteaba la cara, aparentando recibir otra cachetada y casi se caía al mueble _¡Y eso es por hacerme parecer culpable de tus actos… perra egoísta!,_ terminó gritando acariciándose la mano como si le doliera el golpe propinado.

Después todo el aire jocoso de la reunión menguó un poco ya que Bella contó la llamada que recibió de Victoria informándole que había vuelto con Edward, la pelea con él, la huida a Seattle, Jacob, lo que acababa de descubrir de Victoria, lo de James les impactó un poco que lo haya besado pero a ella no le importó, en ese momento se sintió correcto, fue un beso de despedida; y terminó con la despedida de Edward, que él le dijo que no sabía si se había acostado con Victoria, lo que ella le dijo y que él se fue porque se lo pidió.

Se quedó callada unos minutos viendo a sus amigas procesar la información recibida, a todas incluyendo a Bree, que no sabía los últimos acontecimientos.

-¿Es decir que cuando te llamé para contarte de la pelea de Edward y James…? – preguntó Alice.

-Estaban peleando por mi, no por Victoria – informó Bella asintiendo.

-¿Y el día de la presentación de Jasper, cuando te llamamos aparte…? – preguntó Rosalie.

-Estaba con Edward… - las dos la vieron como si la quisieran matar y Bella alzó la mano pidiendo tregua – Nos habíamos acostado dos veces, él no había dicho nada de nada, era cierto cuando les conté que no sentía nada, me lo dijo, yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando… discúlpenme chicas – pidió apenada.

-¿Y te dijo que te amaba cuando le pediste que se fuera? – preguntó Alice. Bella asintió.

Rosalie emitió un grito y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Bella la vio asombrada, estaba tan molesta que se podía sentir la furia que emitía en esos momentos - ¡Maldita Victoria! La quiero tener al lado, solo cinco minutos, tal vez menos, le partiría el pescuezo, la empujaría a un contenedor de residuos médicos para que se contagie de todas las patologías infecciosas existentes.

-No has aprendido nada – dijo Alice negando con la cabeza – Hierva mala nunca muere.

-Ella morirá – dijo Rosalie con cara de determinación y rabia – si no se muere así contrataré sicarios que la asesinen lenta y dolorosamente…

-No digan eso… - pidió Bella cerrando los ojos – por favor – no quería escuchar deseos asesinos, sobre todo porque solo eran eso: deseos. Además nadie merece morir así, ni siquiera su hermanastra. Miró a Bree - ¿Viste por qué no quería decir nada?

Bree asintió y se acercó a ella para que no la escucharan, aunque estaban ocupadas insultando a Victoria – Deja de pensar que tienes que superar todo sola Bella, además… yo no estoy en California, no puedo acompañarte todo el tiempo – señaló a Rosalie y Alice que tenían la mirada conspiradora que ella bien conocía – ellas pueden ayudarte y tienen que saberlo, son tus amigas…

-Lo sé… - contestó y miró a Bree – No puedo contarle a Edward lo que descubrí de Victoria… lo mataría.

Bree asintió tomando su mano de nuevo – No… no puedes hacerlo, aunque deberías, así él descubriría por fin qué clase de mujer es la arpía de tu hermana y tendrías un aliado muy fuerte…

-¿Cómo se le dice a un hombre que parte de su vida fue una completa falsa? Demonios… ¿cómo se le dice a cualquier persona eso? – continuó consternada.

-No lo sé… - respondió Bree unos segundos después meditando lo que ella le decía.

-Ya sabía yo – continuó Rosalie cortando su pequeña conversación – que la imbécil de tu hermana no quería a Edward, por supuesto que era por su dinero que estaba detrás, tanta fascinación de un día para otro era imposible que fuera cierto, por eso nos alejó de Edward, para que no le cantáramos sus verdades y no nos diéramos cuenta…

-Y ¡Edward! – Dijo Alice indignada - ¿cómo se le ocurre confiar en la imbécil que lo dejó por otro hombre? ¿Cómo demonios no habla contigo en vez de acostarse con ella? ¿Qué tiene ese hombre en la cabeza? Claro, no tiene nada, ¡por eso se casó con ella!

-Tiene problemas de confianza – respondió Bella en voz baja.

-Es tan estúpido – continuó Alice ignorándola – tan idiota, solo piensa por el Edward pequeño, no por el grande, primero se casa con la mosquita muerta, cazafortunas esa…

-Se enamoró de ella – dijo Bella tranquilamente, sabía que por parte de él si había existido amor.

Alice la vio exasperada – La prefiere sobre ti, después lo deja cuando no puede cumplir su objetivo y él se culpa a sí mismo cuando la mujer perfecta lo ha engañado todo el tiempo, tanto en sus intenciones como físicamente.

-Él no lo sabía… - continuó Bella.

-Se acuesta contigo y no te dice lo que siente, le cree a ella. Es tan idiota es tan… ¡Hombre!, no tengo un mejor insulto que eso es un ¡Hombre! Idiota como solo son ellos.

-Él pensó que lo estaba engañando, yo tampoco fui sincera con él, no le dije que lo amaba. Bree me advirtió que lo hiciera… yo solo no lo hice.

-¡Maldita sea Bella! – Gritó Rosalie exasperada - ¿Por qué lo justificas y después lo botas por su conducta? Tienes que decidirte amiga.

Bella se levantó del mueble indignada y dejó el vaso en la mesa - ¡Porque es lo que hago! – Gritó desesperada – porque es una conducta aprendida. Así como aprendí a caminar, hablar, respirar, así aprendí a justificar a Edward Cullen, desde que tengo uso de razón lo hago… siempre – dijo negando con la cabeza y pasando la mano por su cabeza desesperada.

-Bella… - dijo Bree.

-¿Creen que quiero hacer eso? ¿Creen que quiero conseguir excusa tras excusa?, por Dios, claro que no quiero, pero lo hago mecánicamente, siempre lo hice… por eso tarde tanto en darme cuenta lo que me hizo…

-Bella él nunca te trató mal – dijo Alice, sentándose frente a ella al igual que Rosalie y Bree, calladas y tranquila, porque sabían que ese era el momento por el que estaban allí.

-No – respondió llorando – no me trato mal. Edward Cullen siempre me trató perfecto, como un caballero, como un amigo, como un hombre perfecto.

-Bella…

-Toda mi vida Edward y yo hemos tenido una relación enfermiza, ¿no lo entienden?, nunca fuimos amigos – ellas la miraron confundida pero Bella continuó, porque ella se dio cuenta de eso, después de tanto tiempo lo hizo – ¿cómo se los explicó si yo no lo entiendo?, él y yo actuábamos más como pareja que como amigos, él estaba para mi siempre, nos cuidamos, nos amamos, nos apoyamos, sin llegar nunca a la parte física.

-Pero…

-Yo siempre lo esperé – continuó Bella interrumpiendo a alguna de ellas, sin saber quien hablo – No entiendo por qué lo hice, pero siempre le fui fiel, estaba para él y todavía cuando besó a un hombre, cuando pienso en alguien surge una parte de mi cerebro que siente que está engañando a alguien ¡que lo esta engañando a él! – gritó negando con la cabeza y tirándose en unos almohadones que dejaron al lado de la silla.

-Bella, pero eso fue tu decisión… no lo puedes culpar a él – dijo Bree.

-Lo sé –suspiró – sé que fue mi culpa, sé que él no lo hizo con intensión y que yo se lo permití pero igual estoy desgarrada amigas. Siento un hueco donde debería estar mi corazón, por todo lo que ha pasado, por todo lo que he vivido con él, porque de alguna forma al darme cuenta que lo amaba también me di cuenta de eso, y porque el golpe final siempre fue Victoria… por eso le dije que se fuera… no puedo estar con él – les terminó de decir completamente triste y sentada derrotada.

-Lo siento… - dijo Alice – aunque todavía no te he perdonado por no contarnos esto desde el principio… - la miró recriminatoriamente y Bella sonrió un poco.

-Ahora no sé si hice bien, es como si fuéramos piezas de Victoria.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Rosalie.

-Que al irse Edward la empresa queda vulnerable, puede existir rumores de disolución o conflictos entre nosotros, como en verdad esta pasando y la consecuencia es la baja de acciones, he luchado por no llamarlo, por no pedirle que vuelva… pero creo que al final tendré que hacerlo…

-¿Necesitas ese tiempo verdad? – Preguntó Rosalie. Bella asintió, necesitaba estar lejos de él, por eso cada vez que veía el teléfono, que todavía tenía el número para llamarlo no lograba hacerlo – pues no lo llames, tengo tu solución – Bella la vio unos segundos. Alice era la maquiavélica pero sin duda Rosalie era la estratega de ese grupo – lo que tienes es que matar los rumores de raíz.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Bella.

-Casándote con Edward – dijo Alice y todos la vieron consternadas a lo que ella se carcajeó por mucho tiempo.

-Obviando el comentario anterior – continuó Rosalie desestimándolo con una mano - ¿A quién conocemos que es la mejor en el área de relaciones públicas?

-Leah Clearwater – respondió Bella sin pensarlo y la miró asombrada – Pero…

-Es amiga de la familia, odia a Victoria más que nosotras ya que se enredo con Sam cuando ellos estaban juntos.

-Pero eso fue hace años… - dijo Bella.

-Amiga eso no se olvida, Leah puede ayudarte en eso, ya voy a llamarla – dijo emocionada mientras se paraba del sofá.

-Es casi media noche – gritó Bella sin poder evitar que lo hiciera.

-Fui tan idiota – empezó Alice consternada mientras negaba con la cabeza – pensando que era por Victoria la pelea, no vi mas allá, habían pasado tantos meses de esa separación que era obvio que no se trataba de ella.

-Lo siento Alice – dijo Bella tomando su mano – debí decirte la verdad en ese momento.

-Sinceramente mis sentidos extra sensoriales están dormidos – confesó triste – cuando era mas pequeña podía predecir el futuro… se los juro… ahora no sé a dónde fueron esos poderes.

Bella rió divertida – Ahora todos están concentrados en Jasper…

-¡Listo! – Gritó Rosalie mientras se tiraba en el mueble – tienes cita con ella mañana en la tarde. Irá a tu empresa, ella es un tiburón, la mejor, tendrá una solución.

Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio. Por lo menos iba a estar tranquila en ese punto. Miró como las tres se veían conspiratoriamente y frunció el ceño - ¿Qué sucede?

-Bella… - dijo Alice sonriendo y con ojos de gato de una película animada que vio una vez - ¿Quieres que te perdone por no contarme antes?

-¿Qué quieren? – preguntó Bella asustada.

-Tienes que contarnos cómo es Edward – dijo Rosalie.

-¿Es cierto todo lo que dicen de él? – continuó Alice.

-¿Es tan bueno en la cama como hemos escuchado? – preguntó Rosalie.

-¿Es tan grande como decían las chicas de la universidad? – terminó Bree sonriendo mientras levantaba las cejas picadamente – nunca habíamos podido confirmarlo hasta ahora, dinos Bella, ¿son cierto todos los rumores?

Bella las vio completamente sonrojada y enterró su cara en las manos, no podía creer que eso estaba pasando. Alzó la cabeza y las vio sonriendo – Todos y cada uno de los rumores que hemos escuchado son… - la miró a cada una de ellas quienes las observaban con total expectativa - ciertos – confirmó unos segundos después.

Todas gritaron emocionadas – ¡Lo sabía! – dijo Rosalie y Bella se tiró al suelo carcajeándose tan fuerte que le dolía el estomago – ¡Necesitamos saberlo todo…!

.

.

.

Varias horas después Bella y Bree estaban acostadas en la cama despiertas. Rosalie y Alice se habían quedado dormidas media hora atrás en la habitación de invitados.

-¡Es decir que tienes a tres hombres detrás de ti! – gritó Bree fingiendo estar indignada.

Bella sonrió negando con la cabeza - James se fue, Edward también, solo está Jacob... - dijo avergonzada.

Bree se levantó de la cama y fue a su armario. Bella la miraba confundida mientras empezaba a revisar cada uno de sus perfumes y los olía completamente interesada y comparando cada uno.

-¿Qué haces? - le preguntó rindiéndose unos minutos después ya que no entendía a qué se dirigía con lo que estaba haciendo y se cansó de tratar de descifrarlo.

Bree se acercó y empezó a oler su muñeca y su cuello comparando su olor con los perfumes - Me vas a dar el nombre del perfume – pidió unos segundos después.

La miró confundida - ¿Qué perfume?

-El que hace que todos los hombres te persigan, porque de cero pasaste a tres hombres que quieren estar contigo y te siguen como si fueras la mujer más hermosa e interesante del planeta... tienes que haber hecho algo, un embrujo, un pacto con el diablo… un nuevo perfume - concluyó Bree divertida.

Bella se carcajeó fuertemente mientras la veía consternada - No es gracioso - dijo unos minutos después aunque su actuación de unos segundos atrás rechazaba completamente ese comentario - además tu tienes a Diego, no daría mis secretos a una mujer casada... – continuó un poco divertida por lo ilógico de la situación.

Bree sonrió mientras se acostó de nuevo en la cama - A él no le importaría... - dijo picara mientras le guiñaba - ¡Ya se! Fue la poción numero 8.

Se rió fuertemente - Claro amiga, fui para que una bruja para que creara una poción que volviera locos a todos los hombres a mi alrededor - dijo rodando los ojos - pero no fue la 8, es especial, se llama Poción Bella...

Bree rió por el chiste - Tendremos que decirte que te de una poción para que consigas a tu amor verdadero entonces...

Sonrió pero nostálgica esa vez - Ya yo sé cuál es mi amor verdadero...

Su amiga suspiró - Y sin embargo decidiste salir con un hombre que solo te agrada, y estás acostada conmigo en vez de haberle dado una oportunidad a Edward, cuando me has dicho una y otra vez que es el hombre que amas...

Bella se mordió el labio fuertemente - Fue lo correcto... tenías que vernos nos estábamos destruyendo, cada vez que nos veíamos peleábamos, nos insultábamos... o más bien yo lo insultaba y él me peleaba y me celaba, no podía permitir que siguiera sucediendo eso...

-Bella estabas a punto de tener lo que siempre has querido y huyes... – le dijo triste.

Las muchachas habían pasado horas conversando sobre Edward y ella, sus inicios, como todas sabían que allí había algo más, analizaron una a una toda la conducta de Edward y concluyeron que él estaba enamorado de ella desde el principio, pero no se había dado cuenta.

Bella las había observado en silencio, sin aportar nada, sabiendo que no tenían razón y temiendo la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento. La que iba a tener sola con Bree. Aunque debía aceptar que Rose y Alice se portaron excelente, no la juzgaron y aceptaron su decisión aconsejándola y diciendo que iban a estar allí para lo que necesitara, así a simple vista se vea que ellas no estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

-No – negó rápidamente

-¿No? – preguntó Bree consternada - Amiga él estuvo aquí en tu sala ofreciéndote su corazón, la oportunidad para que estén juntos y tú lo alejaste.

-Bree, estoy rota, yo... no puedo – le dijo rogándole con la mirada.

-¿Por qué? Esto es por Victoria o es por algo más.

-Es por todo.

-No puedes castigarlo por lo que paso en el pasado Bella, no puedes pretender cobrarle cada vez que te ignoró...

-Mi mente dice eso pero mi corazón... irracionalmente lo hace...

-Bella, las personas cambian, maduran. Edward pudo ser un idiota muchas veces pero trató de arreglarlo, de hacer bien las cosas. Esa noche, llegar a tu casa, forzarte a escucharlo, decirte lo que siente no debió ser fácil para él tampoco.

-Lo sé... - contestó consciente de eso, ya lo había pensado.

-Tú solo estas pensando en ti…

Bella la vio consternada - ¿Acaso no es justo que lo haga por alguna vez en mi vida?

-Lo es - asintió Bree - pero creo que también es justo que pienses en él

-Bree...

-Lo sé, te debo aburrir al repetirte lo mismo una y otra vez pero amiga, Edward no debe ser el mismo hombre después de todo lo que ha pasado. Fue engañado, traicionado, toda su confianza debió menguar un poco y sin embargo...

-¿Sin embargo qué? – le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Trato a su manera, y con esto no lo justifico o condono ya que no lo hizo bien, de tener una relación contigo, darte lo que podía entregar.

-No fue suficiente Bree...

-No - dijo asintiendo levemente - No lo fue, y aun así amiga llegó a tu casa y te pidió que lo aceptaras. Se arriesgó a estar contigo, obviando temores o dolores pasados, se colocó frente de ti y te dijo que te amaba y que quería estar en tu vida...

Bella la miró asombrada y se le humedecieron los ojos - Fue tarde...

-Hizo más de lo que has hecho tú...

-Bree - murmuró advirtiéndole.

-No quiero que sufras y sé que lo harás, debes alejar ese miedo Bella, entregarte a lo impredecible, deja el control por alguna vez...

-Ya lo hice y no funcionó...

-Bella...

-Bree – dijo interrumpiéndola - ya lo decidí. Edward no estará más en mi vida, es demasiado dolor, demasiada historia. No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Descubriré mi mundo sin Edward Cullen...

-¿Con el tal Jacob? – preguntó Bree renuente - ¿Estás segura de empezar algo con alguien nuevo?

-Tú lo hiciste con Diego y resulto ser lo correcto… tal vez conmigo sea igual.

Bree le tomó las manos fuertemente y la miró preocupada – No es igual Bella… Fred nunca me amó. Nunca – le enfatizó la palabra – no nos compares contigo y Edward porque son dos historias completamente distintas y Jacob tal vez no sea tu Diego. Quizás tu Diego estuvo allí toda tu vida y no supiste apreciarlo.

-Toda mi vida he esperado por él – contestó unos segundos después – nunca he tenido una relación de verdad, tal vez deba intentarlo…

-Bella… - dijo sentándose en la cama – Pero estás completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, eso no lo va a borrar Jacob ni nadie…

-Lo sé… pero, Jacob es un buen hombre…

-¿Y te hace feliz? – preguntó mirándola nostálgicamente.

-Me da paz, me siento joven con él, rió más, parezco otra persona…

-Pero sabes que él es un hombre.

Bella rió – Eso es obvio amiga…

Bree rió a su vez – Déjame terminar Bella. Él es un hombre, tú eres una mujer, vas a empezar una relación con él. ¿Estás lista para todo lo que eso conllevaría?

La miró y tembló un poco. Sexo. Eso era lo que se refería Bree, ya lo había pensado aunque no había decidido nada al respecto – Lo he pensado y él sabe que voy saliendo de una relación tormentosa, vamos a ir con calma, no sé hasta dónde podré llegar con él.

Bree tomó su mano fuertemente de nuevo – Amiga, pasaste veinticinco años alejándote del sexo por obligación o por compromiso social… espero que no vayas empezar ahora…

Bella sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

-Porque las cosas que valen la pena son las que merecen nuestro esfuerzo y dedicación… como Edward.

Bella miró hacía la ventana suspirando hondo, ciertamente no existe algo más complicado que Edward Cullen.

-Tienes que entender por qué le dijiste que se fuera.

-Yo entiendo por qué dije que se fuera.

-¿Si? – preguntó Bree - ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque necesito saber que significa vivir sin él. Esto va más allá de él acostándose con Victoria Bree, no soy yo estando resentida por ese hecho, es más que eso, necesito sentirme libre de él, dejar de sentir esta opresión en el pecho, parar de sentirme como una imbécil.

-Tienes miedo – dijo Bree unos minutos después – temes que él te vuelva a herir y lo que decidiste, alejarlo, es para evitar que eso suceda…

-No – negó Bella rápidamente.

-Si – reafirmó Bree – pero puede que estés desaprovechando una oportunidad Bella, él te esta ofreciendo lo que siempre quisiste…

-Desconfianza, dolor, conformismo – la interrumpió Bella – eso no es lo que quiero…

-Él te esta ofreciendo amor, cariño, perdón – dijo tomando su mano – sólo que tú no te estás dando cuenta de eso…

-Bree… podrías dejar de defenderlo, se supone que eres mi amiga…

-Lo soy, por eso no quiero que malgastes tu vida, que desaproveches la oportunidad de ser feliz por tener miedo, por no querer salir de tu área segura…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué lo llamé?, ¿qué le pida que vuelva?…

Bree sonrió – Eso es lo que tu quieres ¿verdad? – Bella no respondió sino que vio a la pared - ¿lo extrañas mucho?

Suspiró mientras sentía que se humedecían de nuevo sus ojos – Cada minuto más… pero es enfermizo Bree y no es justo para ninguno de los dos.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que estas haciendo, temo por ti, por él, pero si decidiste estar sin él, hazlo, vive tu vida. Sal con ese chico o con quién quieras, prueba el mundo sin Edward Cullen como quieres, tal vez eso te haga entender que siempre habías estado dónde perteneces…

-¿Y si no vuelve? – preguntó en voz baja su mayor miedo, ese que la había perseguido desde que le dijo que se fuera esa noche. Era ilógico ya que no lo quería en su vida, pero otra parte de su ser lo necesitaba, la parte idiota que seguía enamorada con la misma intensidad que la primera vez.

-Ese es un riesgo que debes tomar amiga, esa fue tu decisión.

Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio - Como enrede las cosas... – dijo negando con la cabeza - debí haber hablado desde el principio, no permitirle que me hiciera el amor ó haberle dicho que lo amaba cuando lo descubrí... si tan solo hubiese insistido en saber qué diablos éramos antes de todo el episodio de Victoria todo fuera diferente.

-Todavía puede serlo, saben en que se equivocaron, pueden remendarlo y continuar.

-No - negó Bella enfáticamente - Edward y yo no somos buena idea, destrozamos todo.

-Lo siento Bella...

-Esté tiempo alejados servirá para que yo aprenda a vivir sin él y si Dios quiere mi alma dejara de doler después de un tiempo.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella entró a la sala de juntas sabiendo que iba a estar presente en una pequeña batalla. Se tocó la coleta alta y los lados para verificar que estuviese todo en su sitio, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer.

Había visto a Leah dos días atrás y después de hacer que firmara un contrato de confidencialidad le contó todo lo que sabía sobre Victoria y su plan para adquirir poder en la empresa de su padre. Después de horas de plática y planes, Leah le planteó que tenía que explicar la situación, por lo menos parte de ella, a la Junta Directiva, a Charlie, Carlisle, y por supuesto a Edward.

Al principio Bella se negó, quería arreglar todo sola, sin involucrar a nadie, pero Leah la convenció de hacer exactamente lo contrario. Sus argumentos eran fuertes y todavía retumbaban en su cerebro "_No puedes tratar de salvar sola una empresa con más de sesenta sucursales repartidas por el mundo. Debes buscar apoyo en la gente que le interesa Swan & Cullen Enterprise tanto como a ti"… "No es muy inteligente mantener en la oscuridad al Presidente de la empresa, a la final es la cara de la compañía, el responsable"_

Aunque llegaron a un acuerdo a la final, no lo contarían todo. No dirían que Victoria es la autora material del hecho, porque era una buena táctica no otorgar todos los hechos ya que no se sabe si hay infiltrados o cómplices dentro de la empresa y porque no quería causarle una desilusión a su padre.

Un punto muy controvertido entre Leah y ella fue el contarle a Edward toda la verdad o no. Tenía razón Leah en decir que él es el Presidente de la empresa, por lo cual debe saberlo, entender las razones de riesgo para poder atacar con ella la amenaza. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía contarle toda la verdad, confesarle que es Victoria la que esta detrás de todo ese embrollo, por lo que él se tendrá que conformar con saber la versión oficial y ella tendrá que arriesgarse a las consecuencias que eso traiga.

Observó la pantalla donde iba a reflejar la cara de Edward en unos minutos. Odiaba y amaba la tecnología.

La odiaba porque no quería verlo, ya era suficiente con las veces que ha soñado con él en la última semana. ¿Apenas han pasado cuatro días desde que se fue?... parecía que hubiese pasado más tiempo.

La amaba porque por ese medio se evitó que él regresará a esa junta de emergencia y le regalo más tiempo.

Bella se sentía mucho mejor que el día que se fue. Todavía lo extrañaba, más que a nada en este planeta, pero también sentía que estaba un poco más tranquila.

Tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo libre para pensar en la historia Edward – Bella, o llegar a alguna conclusión. Entre salvar la empresa, reunirse con Leah, tratar con sus amigas que no la querían abandonar en ningún momento; estaba ocupada prácticamente de dieciocho a veinte horas diarias.

Se sentía tan cansada que prácticamente se le cerraban los ojos varias veces en el día. Pero era necesario. Tenía que cuidar su patrimonio, el trabajo de la vida de su padre y de Carlisle. No se iba a dejar vencer.

-¿Bella? – ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Leah.

Leah era tan fuerte como la había descrito Rose, y como había escuchado en el entorno que trabajaban. Era relacionista pública, pero especializada en el área empresarial, con una alta experiencia en crear rumores positivos o negativos, dependiendo de quien contrata y lo que se quiere lograr. Leah se caracterizaba por ser despiadada en su trabajo, aunque por fuera se viera inocente y tranquila, ese es un acto que tardó años en perfeccionar. Bella que la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo sabe que no existe nadie más impulsiva que ella, y casi la había engañado.

Tenía más de ocho años que no la trataba. Era hermana de Seth e hija de Harry, así que por muchos años fue amiga de su casa, y pertenecía a su grupo de amigos junto con Alice y Emmett, hasta que Victoria se encapricho con su novio Sam, cuando tenían dieciséis años y se enrolló con él.

Ella estaba muy enamorada de Sam y lo que sucedió la deprimió en extremo. Se alejó de ellos y Bella aunque trató nunca la pudo traer de nuevo al grupo ya que no quería saber nada de Victoria.

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo estaba a su lado y ella se daba cuenta de cuanto había crecido y cambiado. Antes era igual a Bella en el sentido de la vestimenta, no se arreglaba demasiado, le gustaba estar cómoda pero en la actualidad se había vuelto una mujer muy atractiva y elegante.

Tenía el cabello con un corte en capas hasta mitad de la espalda de un negro brillante, su piel morena brillaba, lo más seguro por los productos que utilizaba, y tenía puesto un hermoso vestido índigo hasta la rodilla, que Bella desde que lo vio lo envidio, era perfecto.

Bella se colocó un vestido verde bosque para la reunión, justo en el área de los senos con corte corazón y un poco abultado desde debajo de sus caderas, por los bolsillos y la falda acampanada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Lo había escogido porque en la noche iba a la presentación de Jasper e iba a ver a Jacob por primera vez después de que Edward no estuviese en su vida. Respiró hondo alejando ese pensamiento, no quería tocar ese punto todavía – Dime Leah – contestó unos segundos después.

-Ya Edward esta conectado desde la sede de Nueva York – dijo encendiendo la pantalla gigante y apareciendo su imagen imponente sentado en el escritorio mirando la pantalla, en este caso la computadora de su despacho.

Bella lo observó por unos segundos, ni en una pantalla dejaba de hacer sentir la imponencia de su porte. Estaba vestido con un traje gris perfectamente entallado, se veía hermoso, no había otra forma de describirlo, ella bajó la mirada para que no viera como lo observaba como una idiota embelesada.

-Hola Leah – dijo él con sorpresa - ¿Qué haces en la reunión?

Leah sonrió – Pues estoy contratada por tú empresa.

-¿Si? – Preguntó Edward confundido y miró a Bella - ¿Por qué buscaste ayuda exterior cuando tenemos un departamento de relaciones públicas?

-Porque es un caso especial y del que Leah es la persona perfecta para tratar – Edward asintió. Ambos respetaban su trabajo y sus decisiones, y en el caso de estar en desacuerdo nunca lo dirían frente a un extraño.

-¿Y qué caso especial es ése? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Bella lo observó un momento y sonrió ligeramente, nunca le había gustado perder el control, lo cual estaba segura que sentía que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

-Para eso es la reunión – respondió tomando unas carpetas y colocándolas en cada puesto a ser ocupado. Generalmente tenían secretarias que hacían ese trabajo pero había ordenado que nadie se acercara o interrumpiera la reunión. No podía arriesgarse que alguien del exterior se enterará de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Y no te parece que el Presidente debe conocer los hechos antes que todo el mundo? – le preguntó con voz molesta y Bella no tenía que ver a Edward para saber que la quería taladrar con la mirada.

-Esta es una reunión de emergencia Edward, disculpa no notificarte de los hechos antes… - dijo volteándose para terminar de colocar el protocolo en la mesa.

-Yo… voy a ver si ya llegaron los miembros de la junta directiva – declaró Leah un poco incomoda, aunque ambas sabían que él iba a reaccionar de esa forma.

Bella asintió viendo al vacío mientras Edward la observaba por la video llamada.

-¿Tampoco me vas a ver así sea por cámara? Estoy cumpliendo tus parámetros. No estoy en California – escuchó que decía y se estremeció ligeramente. Bella respiró hondo y observó la pantalla. Edward estaba triste, lo sabía, así no lo mostrara al mundo exterior con su cara seria y su porte imponente. Solo ella conocía el brillo de la mirada y lo que significaba, por lo menos cuando él no quería ocultárselo.

Habían cambiado tantas cosas en tan pocos meses. Dos meses atrás él estaba huyendo de ella, alejándose de todos y no le permitía entrar en su ser, ni saber que estaba pensando y ahora es ella la que quiere alejarlo. La que huye. La que se esconde.

_Que irónica es la vida_.

-No estoy huyendo Edward - suspiró hondo mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa y lo observaba - sólo...

-Es difícil - le cortó él, suspirando y pasando una mano por su cabeza, como si con eso se aliviara - lo sé... ¿Cómo estas?

Ella torció un poco el labio, se sentó y asintió sonriendo ligeramente - Mejor...

Asintió suspirando - Eso es todo lo que quería...

Bella sonrió y se mordió el labio un segundo – Lo sé... ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo estas? - La miró fijamente unos segundos pero no contestó nada. Bella sonrió de nuevo, en ese momento Edward estaba practicando el dicho de si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor no lo digas. Dejó de sonreír un segundo después sintiendo su pecho comprimirse con tristeza y nostalgia. Odiaba hacerlo sufrir - Hoy iré a la presentación de Jasper - agregó rápidamente, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Edward sonrió y asintió - Deséale suerte de mi parte.

-Lo haré – prometió asintiendo - llevare a Leah, estoy seguro que Emmett se sentirá feliz por verla - Edward sonrió ampliamente, ambos sabían que Emmett le encantaban las bromas pesadas y por varios años, antes de que Leah se alejada del grupo, ella era el objetivo principal de ellas.

La miró unos segundos y todo atisbo de diversión se alejó de sus rasgos -¿Iras con él? - preguntó y Bella lo miró sorprendida. No se esperaba esa pregunta y no era necesario preguntar a quién se refería, ambos sabían que hablaba de Jacob.

-Si - contestó con voz ahogada y se levantó para voltearse, como si quisiese hacer más distancia de la que ya existía entre ellos. Aunque en la realidad tenían un mundo completo de separación no los miles de kilómetros que de verdad los alejaba.

-Bella... - le susurro - en todo el tiempo que dure esta separación...

-Esta separación es definitiva – le interrumpió mirándolo segura. Se lo había dicho esa noche, no entiende por qué él sigue pensando que no es así.

Edward negó con la cabeza - Temporal - le susurró - en todo lo que dure para mi no existirá nadie mas...

Bella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Cómo? - preguntó confundida.

-Seré solo tuyo como tú querías que fuera, no estaré con nadie más, no miraré a ninguna a otra persona - Bella se mordió el labio fuertemente - No me acostare con otra mujer - dijo al fin aclarando a que se refería.

-No tienes... – empezó a decir con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente.

-Si - la interrumpió él - si tengo. Podrías... ¿No acostarte con él? - lo miró sonrojada y él negó con la cabeza respirando hondo - olvida lo que acabo de decir, no tengo derecho a pedirte eso...

Bella asintió - Yo tampoco tengo el derecho a pedírtelo... - le susurró.

-Si lo tienes - le dijo mirándola fijamente, seguro de sus palabras. Bella lo vio incomoda, estaban hablando de cómo iba a estar con otro hombre - deseo que seas feliz, que encuentres lo que estas buscando, preferiblemente que te lleve a mi, pero...

Sonrió - Estás actuando como un caballero o un hombre imaginario.

Edward sonrió - Y no sabes lo que me esta costando... – agregó en un suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada. Le retumbó el corazón mientras miraba su expresión en la video llamada. Le estaba costando una mujer, eso fue lo que su cerebro le susurró cuando él terminó de pronunciar las palabras - Te amo.

Bella sonrió un poco turbada. A no pronunciarlas nunca ahora las ha dicho en las dos últimas oportunidades que la había visto. Suspiró resignada y bajó la mirada - Yo también te amo – No podía negarse a decirle eso, era la verdad. Él se quedo callado y ella siguió con su trabajo como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta.

-Disculpen - murmuró Leah. Bella volteó y la observó unos segundos preguntándose desde cuándo estaría allí y qué fue lo que escucho - Ya llegaron todos.

Bella asintió respirando hondo - Hazlos pasar... – le pidió cerrando los ojos y dándose fuerzas.

Entró en primer lugar su padre, quien se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente - ¿Cómo estas hija? – preguntó Charlie sonriendo aunque ella sabía que estaba preocupado por esa reunión. En todo el tiempo que tenían Edward y ella dirigiendo el negocio nunca habían tenido que llamar a una reunión extraordinaria.

-Bien papá – contestó sonriendo.

-Lauren te envía saludos – Bella asintió aunque no quería sus saludos, quería que le diera la dirección exacta de su hija.

-Hola Bella – saludó sonriendo Carlisle mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – Edward – dijo asintiendo a la pantalla.

Se sentaron en la mesa. En uno de las puntas estaba la pantalla con Edward, la cámara se encontraba colgada en el medio de la mesa, y rotaba dependiendo de lo que Edward quería ver. Había costado mucho dinero, pero era como si la persona se encontrará en la sala con los demás. En la otra punta estaba Bella, a su lado se sentó Leah, y repartido en las demás estaban Charlie, Carlisle, y los otros tres miembros de la Junta directiva y dueños del diez por ciento restantes: Harry Clearwater, Sue Clearwater y Eleazar Denali.

En realidad más que una junta de negocios parecía una reunión familiar, ya que todos eran amigos o familia de uno de los miembros, pero estaban en una situación particular y así debían de dirigirse – Bienvenidos – empezó Bella sonriendo – la razón por la que estamos aquí es para plantear un problema que esta surgiendo en la empresa.

Carlisle la miró extrañado - ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

-Leah fue contratada para determinar la figura pública de la empresa en cuanto a los proveedores, los usuarios y la competencia.

-¿Y que descubrió? – preguntó Harry.

-Existen rumores – anunció Bella.

-¿Rumores? – preguntó Edward mientras la veía interrogantemente. La observaba como si por la cámara pudiera leer sus pensamientos, y saber a qué se refería.

-De separación, problemas entre los dueños de la empresa y conflictos entre los accionistas – contestó respondiendo la pregunta mirando fijamente a cada uno de los participantes.

-Pero eso no es cierto – declaró Carlisle a la vez que golpeaba la mesa.

Charlie la observaba un segundo y después veía a Edward, como si estuviese analizando la situación y por el brillo en su mirada unos segundos después se le hizo que había llegado a algún tipo de conclusión.

Bella suspiró y miró fijamente a Carlisle obviando a su padre y lo que sea que haya pensado - Sabemos que no es cierto. Edward y yo nunca haríamos algo para perjudicar la empresa o romper la sociedad que ustedes pautaron.

-Entonces esta reunión no tiene sentido - Declaró Sue Clearwater mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposo que los miraba preocupado.

-Si lo tiene - continuó Bella - Ya que si bien Edward y yo no tenemos ninguna intención de romper la sociedad y nuestra relación laboral sigue tan fuerte como antes, es necesario que el publico general también tenga esa certeza y es por lo que Leah esta aquí.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido - continuó Carlisle - ¿Cuándo hemos actuado antes de que haya problemas? ¿Estás segura que eso es lo único que esta ocurriendo?

Bella asintió mirándolo fijamente, enviándole el mensaje de que se callara, que no preguntara ni ahondara en ese tema - Queremos prevenir antes de lamentar, además como Edward no está en la sede principal por un tiempo…

-¿Qué? - interrumpió Eleazar.

-Creí necesario visitar cada sucursal y empresa adscrita a nosotros - habló Edward interviniendo - Bella está encargada de la oficina principal, no conozco a alguien que este más capacitada y apta para ese puesto que ella, o ¿acaso crees que estoy equivocado? - preguntó mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos, luego la observó a ella quien se sentía entre agradecida y asombrada por su confianza. Sonrió ligeramente hacia donde se encontraba y en ese momento era como si nada más existieran solo ellos, _gracias_ le dijo ella haciendo el movimiento de labios, sin pronunciar palabra y él sonrió un poco antes de volver a su pose de Presidente.

-No existe duda de ello Edward - intervino Carlisle - además si el problema es que Edward esta lejos, pues eso se solucionaría rápidamente. Tiene que regresar inmediatamente.

-No - habló Charlie rápidamente mirándolo fijamente - Edward se va a quedar lejos - terminó mirando Bella y ella aunque por fuera seguía con la misma expresión de calma y tranquilidad por dentro estaba toda revolucionada. Su padre lo sabía. Sabía que ella lo amaba, nunca le quedó más claro que en ese momento, tenía claro que el día que fue a su apartamento a contarle la noticia de Edward y Victoria ella estaba sufriendo por él, porque lo quería, y por eso comprendía que Edward no podía estar allí en esos momentos. No lo había engañado ni un segundo.

-Pero... - dijo Carlisle.

-Edward debe revisar cada sucursal para comprobar que la situación Vulturi no se repita. – terminó Charlie tajantemente.

-Pero… ¿cuál es el problema de los rumores? - preguntó Sue - son solo eso rumores no hechos.

-Pero eso afecta más que los hechos mamá - contestó Leah rápidamente - puede haber bajas de acciones y correr el riesgo de compradores indeseados, sobre todo si se quiere continuar como una empresa familiar.

-Exactamente - declaró Bella - por eso es bueno que Edward se mantenga alejado - dijo mirándolo a él fijamente - Necesitamos que investigues a fondo cada sucursal - podrían contratar gente para eso, pero ya que él esta alejado con esa excusa puede servir para evitar que Victoria siembre rumores o quiera hacer alguna actuación maltrecha - verificar que todo esté al día, que no existan rumores...

-Además de eso - interrumpió Leah - empezaremos una campaña de seguridad, venderemos la idea de unidad y paz.

-Que es cierta... - agregó Carlisle rápidamente.

-Por supuesto - contestó Bella viendo disimuladamente a Edward.

-Además de unos negocios de absorción que Bella junto con el Departamento de Estrategias están estudiando – continuó Leah

Bella asintió - Te enviare por mail todo el análisis de riesgo, la opinión de expertos y el balance financiero - Edward asintió - todo esto más otras estrategias que Leah ha propuesto ayudará a que las acciones suban y no corramos ningún riesgo.

-Para eso planearemos una serie de rueda de prensas y actos – continuó Leah

-Además de donaciones y galas benéficas – le interrumpió Bella.

-Eso pueden organizarlos Esme, Lauren y Sue - dijo Charlie y Bella asintió.

-Unidad y Fuerza - declaró Leah - eso es lo que hay que demostrar y estoy segura que lo lograremos.

-¿Es que hay un enemigo? - preguntó Edward mirando a Bella fijamente - no encuentro otra explicación, ¿sabes de alguien que quiera poner en riesgo nuestra empresa?

Bella lo miró fijamente, completamente seria pero asustada por dentro. Sabía que era inteligente y que no se iba a dejar engañar, pero ¿no entendía que era a él a quien quiere proteger?

-No - contestó Leah salvándola de contestar - Eres el presidente de Swan & Cullen si eso sucediera tú serías el primero en conocer la identificación completa de la persona, solo son mecanismos para ayudar a evitar que existan problemas.

Bella agradeció a Leah sinceramente por sus palabras y los miró a todos - Solo quería informarles de todo lo que esta sucediendo, por si la prensa se acerca y les pregunta – Miró a Edward – te enviaré un informe detallado de cada modo de actuación y objetivo, para que tengas conocimiento y lo autorices.

-Está bien – contestó Edward – entraré en otra reunión en diez minutos, así que me despido.

Bella lo miró fijamente y sonrió ligeramente, así sea por video llamada, se había sentido como en casa en ese momento, porque él había estado allí. _Que idiota_ – Perfecto Edward, estaremos en contacto.

Asintió – Buenas tardes a todos. Padre saluda a mamá, dile que la llamaré en la noche. Bella… - ella lo miró fijamente – recuerda lo que te dije –asintió a la vez que sentía que se sonrojaba ¿cómo se le ocurría decirle eso frente a sus respectivos padres? ¿y hablarle en ese tono tan íntimo? Iba a matarlo.

Una hora después la reunión había acabado después de varias preguntas y una entrega del balance general y la memoria y cuenta, que aprovechó en ese momento para otorgarlo y se retiraron todos los miembros excepto Carlisle, Charlie y Leah.

Bella estaba hablando con Leah sobre las proyecciones cuando su padre y Carlisle se pararon frente a ellas. Alzó la mirada y se mordió el labio al ver la expresión seria de cada uno de ellos.

-Ahora que todos se fueron – Dijo Charlie – nos vas a decir la verdad.

-Papá…

-Bella – la interrumpió Carlisle – tenemos más de veinte años en este negocio, eso que acabas de plantear no es una estrategia, es un ataque, algo está sucediendo y creo que tenemos derecho a saberlo.

Leah le tomó el hombro – Te dejo, nos vemos en la noche en The night.

-A las nueve – le recordó.

-Ya estoy lista – dijo señalando su vestido.

-Yo también - dijo Bella sonriendo y haciendo lo mismo que Leah. Cuando se fue volteó a ver a dos de los hombres más importantes de su vida – Está bien – declaró un segundo después – les diré todo, pero necesito que estén Lauren y Esme también. Vamos a casa.

Carlisle y Charlie asintieron y salieron detrás de ella. Escuchó como Carlisle llamaba a Esme para que se reunieran en casa de su padre y respiró dándose valor. No quería contarles nada a ninguno de ellos, sabía que les iba a doler, pero era necesario, no podía callarse toda la vida lo que estaba sucediendo.

.

.

.

Llegaron a su destino una hora después. Entraron a la sala encontrando a Lauren y a Esme conversando animadamente. Lauren sonrió cuando vio a Charlie, pero en el momento que vio a Bella quedó paralizada. Lo sabía. Esa noche iba a terminar todo, se sabría la verdad.

-Hola Lauren – saludó mirándola tranquila y retadoramente. Lauren asintió, dándole a entender que sabía que iba a hacer allí. Bella asintió a su vez y se acercó a Esme para darle un fuerte abrazo - ¿Cómo estas Esme?

-Molesta – le dijo mirándola seriamente - ¿Puedes creer que mi hijo me abandonó por no sé cuánto tiempo? –sintió que se le estrujaba el pecho. No solo lo creía sino que ella había sido la causante.

-Ese tiempo es bueno para él – declaró Charlie – lo ayudará a entender las cosas que como ciego no veía – Bella lo miró asombrada y negó con la cabeza.

-Tomen asiento – dijo quedando al lado de la ventana. Mientras lo veía a los cuatro sentados en los dos sofás color crema con figuras cocidas con hilo de oro, los muebles que Lauren escogió y que eran completamente hermosos. Suspiró hondo - ¿Ya sabes dónde esta tu hija? – le preguntó a Lauren con voz brusca.

-Bella no le hables así a Lauren – le reprendió Charlie, pero ella lo ignoró.

-No, te dije que ibas a ser la primera en saber – contestó Lauren ignorando a Charlie a su vez.

Asintió – Me dijeron que lo que planteé en la reunión no era una estrategia sino un ataque y es cierto…

-¿Quién esta detrás de la empresa? – preguntó Carlisle a la vez que tomaba la mano de Esme que había dejado de respirar al escuchar a su esposo pronunciar las palabras.

Bella miraba fijamente a Lauren, quien palidecía a cada segundo que pasaba, nerviosa y preocupada por lo que pudiera decir, pero esa vez no la protegería y ella lo sabía – Victoria – contestó unos segundos después.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Charlie confundido – Estás equivocada – dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Lo estoy Lauren? – Preguntó Bella sin dejar de mirar a su madrastra – éste es el momento, dijiste que estabas conmigo, sé que es tu hija, pero lo que esta haciendo esta mal. Di la verdad – la miraba fijamente y por la visión periférica captó como su padre se levantaba hacia su esposa.

-Yo… - dijo Lauren bajando la cabeza y retorciéndose las manos en su falda – Si… - susurró unos segundos después.

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Gritó Charlie levantando a Lauren por los codos y zarandeándola de un lado a otro - ¡¿Victoria?

-¡Papá! – gritó Bella acercándose a ellos y tratando de separarlos.

-Charlie – dijo Carlisle que de un segundo a otro estaba al lado de Charlie y lo separó de su mujer - ¡Cálmate! – le dijo firmemente, aunque sin gritar, a la vez que lo alejaba de ellas y lo sentaba en el sillón que estaba más retirado – Esme trae un té.

-Whisky – Gruñó Charlie – necesito más que un simple té ¡maldita sea!

Bella vio a Esme que iba al estante de bebidas con las manos temblando y se acercó a donde estaba Lauren que se había dejado caer en el sofá, y estaba más pálida que antes - ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó a la vez que revisaba la parte de los brazos que Charlie había tocado y la sintió temblar un poco – Tranquila, lo siento – le dijo a la vez que se arrodillaba para que le viera en la cara – no debí decirlo así.

Lauren negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba con los ojos húmedos – Yo debí decirlo, no tú…

-Papá – dijo Bella levantándose y acercándose a él - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó al llegar.

Charlie la miró molesto - ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?, habla de una vez Isabella, necesitamos saber por qué dicen que Victoria se quiere adueñar de la empresa.

-Ella quería formar parte de los accionistas, junto a Edward y a mi – Bella suspiró hondo – esto es lo que sé… - les contó todo lo que se había enterado. lo que le dijo James, lo que Victoria le había confesado una vez que Lauren se lo confirmó, dejando claro que ella no sabía nada antes de que todo pasara, únicamente obvió su relación con Edward, no era importante que ellos lo supieran.

-Así que estoy cubriendo nuestras espaldas, puede que busque volver con Edward o que quiera ir en contra de la Empresa para adueñarse de ella, cualquiera de las dos hay que prevenirlas.

Esme la miró consternada – Es decir… ¿Qué ella usó a mi hijo?

Asintió – Lo siento Esme…

-¿Y tu lo sabías? – le preguntó a Lauren mirándola recriminatoriamente.

-No – intervino Bella rápidamente – Ella lo supo después que Victoria lo dejó…

Esme se levantó del asiento rabiosa – Por eso nunca la quise, sabía que era una mala persona, sabía que no servía para nada.

-Es mi hija – le dijo Lauren dolida, era lógico que la defienda.

-¿Defiendes su conducta? – Preguntó Carlisle – tanto daño que ha hecho sin ninguna razón.

Lauren bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza – Sé que estuvo mal.

-Recoge tus cosas Lauren que te largas de mi casa esta noche – declaró Charlie completamente serio, hablando por primera vez desde que Bella contara lo que sabía, a la vez que se levantaba del sofá donde Carlisle lo había sentado una hora atrás y salía de la habitación dejándolos a todos consternados.

-Papá… - dijo Bella. Lo iba a perseguir pero Carlisle la tomó por el brazo.

-Déjalo, necesita estar solo – le dijo mirándola triste – Victoria fue como su hija, esta decepcionado.

Asintió con los ojos llorosos y abrazó a Carlisle fuertemente, por primera vez se permitió llorar por la decepción de esos hechos. Siempre había llorado por Edward, por lo que perdió, más no por su padre, por el mundo que él creo y que era mentira.

Esme se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla a la vez que tomaba el brazo de su esposo fuertemente, estaba llorando desde que Bella empezó a relatar la historia – Por eso lo plantee como una estrategia – confesó unos segundos después – no puedo contarle a Edward lo que sucedió, lo que ella hizo – le dijo rogándole con la mirada – No podría hacerle eso…

Carlisle asintió – Uno nunca quiere hacerle daño a los seres que ama Bella… aunque a veces sea necesario – Bella negó con la cabeza, nunca podría contarle eso.

Respiró hondo y se soltó del abrazo acercándose a Lauren quien seguía en el mismo sitio, perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando al vacío, con las manos temblándole fuertemente y mucho más pálida que antes – Lauren… - la llamó suavemente a la vez que tomaba su mano.

Lauren enfocó sus ojos en Bella y observó como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – Yo quiero a tu padre, no deseaba perderlo… sé que me casé por dinero, pero tu padre es lo mejor que me ocurrió en mi vida… no quería perderlo – repitió y a Bella se le quebró el corazón al verla así, tan desvalida y triste por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hablaré con él – le dijo suavemente a la vez que acariciaba su cabello - ¿Esme? - llamó volteando su cabeza. La observó en un rincón hablando con Carlisle mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente, confortándose mutuamente. Bella sonrió unos segundos al ver a los padres de Edward, los eternos enamorados, la pareja perfecta. Esme levantó la miraba y la observó triste - ¿Podrías cuidar de Lauren mientras habló con papá? – Esme suspiró asintiendo.

Bella salió de la habitación a buscar a su padre, no tenía que pensar mucho en donde estaba, en el patio, junto al manzano que estaba en uno de los laterales. El árbol que había sembrado su madre antes de morir y que era su lugar favorito para meditar y tranquilizarse.

-¿Papá? – susurró cuando llegó a su lado.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabías? – preguntó Charlie mirando al manzano.

-Poco – contestó – unos días…

-¿Ya se fue Lauren? – preguntó con el mismo tono de voz monótono.

-No – contestó – Ella no es Victoria papá, no la castigues por errores que no le pertenecen, es tu esposa, no puedes botarla ni pedirle que se vaya.

-Bella, en una relación debe existir confianza, sinceridad, respeto y Lauren ha faltado en cada una de ellas…

-Tal vez no quería perderte – le dijo tomando su hombro suavemente – escúchala.

Charlie negó con la cabeza – Victoria te hizo sufrir toda tu vida – le dijo con voz de pesar y lo observó confundida – Se casó con Edward por dinero, por algo que no le pertenecía, sabiendo que tú lo querías para ti.

-Papá…

-Y lo volvió a hacer, ¿no es así? – La observó por primera vez - ¿Estabas con Edward verdad?

-Yo… - Bella respiraba entrecortadamente mientras lo veía fijamente. Asintió unos segundos después.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo?

Suspiró – Unos meses.

-Y fui yo quien te tuvo que decir que él te engañó con ella – dijo negando con la cabeza y bajando la mirada – porque Lauren quiso que lo hiciera…

-Lauren me ayudo – le aclaró sonriendo un poco – evitó que Victoria me humillara, es una buena mujer, solo que un poco superficial.

Charlie negó con la cabeza – Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando y fue incapaz de evitarlo, de contármelo – metió las manos en sus bolsillos, unos segundos después la miró fijamente – Tenía razón – dijo sonriendo un poco – tú le dijiste a Edward que se fuera ¿no es así?

Bella asintió mientras se mordía el labio – Necesitaba espacio, pero ahora puse en riesgo la empresa.

Negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba su mejilla – No cariño, tú no fuiste quien la puso en riesgo, fui yo al no ver lo que tenía en mi casa…

-Lauren…

Él le colocó el pulgar en el labio para que dejara de hablar – Bella, eres mi hija, pero yo sé qué hacer con mi vida y ella se va de la casa hoy, ya lo decidí.

-No quiero que sufras – le dijo alejando su cara para que la dejara hablar – tú eras feliz con ella.

-"Era", lo dijiste bien – suspiró hondamente – a partir del lunes iré a la empresa.

-No – dijo Bella rápidamente.

-Necesitas ayuda.

-Puedo hacerlo – le dijo mirándolo fijamente – lo he hecho bien en los últimos años, por favor, tienes que confiar en mi.

Charlie sonrió, tomó su mano y la besó – Lo hago hija, pero no puedes pretender que voy a permitir que pases sola por esto – Bella empezó a negar con la cabeza pero él continuó – además, ahora seré un hombre separado, necesito entretenimiento…

Bajó la mirada con los ojos llorosos, estaba llena de impotencia, no debió haber contado nada. Odiaba a Victoria, la odiaba, de verdad hacía daño así no estuviese cerca – Eres feliz con ella, todo esto es mi culpa… no debí decir nada.

Charlie la abrazó fuertemente y besó su cabello – Tenía derecho a saberlo, así como Carlisle y como Edward… – le levantó la cabeza para que lo mirará – siempre quieres cuidar de todos nosotros y resolverlo todo Bella, desde niña, eras tan independiente que algunas veces sentía que me criabas a mi. Pero en este caso no puedes hacerlo, hiciste bien en decir la verdad.

-No le digas esto a Edward… no merece sufrir más – su padre la miró unos minutos y después asintió derrotado - Iré a hablar con Lauren – declaró tranquilamente, pero no pudo moverse ya que su padre le tomó la muñeca.

-No – dijo él – yo hablaré con ella más tarde, tú tienes una presentación a la que ir con Leah, ¿eso fue lo que escuché en el despacho?

-Estás loco si crees que te dejaré en estos momentos – le dijo anonadada mientras negaba con la cabeza molesta.

-Si, si lo harás, no tienes mas nada que hacer aquí, yo hablaré con Lauren y tú iras a tu reunión.

-Pero…

-Bella, es una orden – le interrumpió.

Sonrió y besó su frente – Eres el mejor papá del mundo, no se te olvide, uno de tus grandes virtudes es la capacidad de entender y perdonar… úsala esta vez.

Charlie asintió – Nos vemos el lunes en la empresa.

Bella asintió a la vez que se alejaba de él. Entró a la casa y de nuevo a la habitación donde dejó a Lauren y a los padres de Edward. Solo encontró a Carlisle.

-¿Dónde están Esme y Lauren? – preguntó Bella extrañada.

-Esme acompañó a Lauren a su cuarto, mandó a preparar un té relajante.

Bella asintió – Siento haberles contado la verdad de esa manera.

Carlisle suspiró – Hiciste lo correcto Bella…

-Carlisle – le pidió mirándolo fijamente – No se lo cuentes a Edward, no podría soportarlo.

Él sonrió un poco – Mi hijo es un hombre fuerte Bella.

-Pero ya ella lo ha herido tanto, saber que todo era mentira lo mataría.

-Hay distintos tipos de muerte Bella, y a veces eso es lo que hace falta.

Bella apretó los labios, pero toda su respuesta quedó trabada en su garganta cuando la abrazó – Lamento todo esto Carlisle…- dijo unos minutos después

-No es tu culpa – sonrió un poco y la miró fijamente – puedes dejarnos Bella, tranquilizaré a tu padre, no permitiré que nada ocurra.

Bella asintió quedando más tranquila, si el padre de Edward decía que se iba a encargar, lo iba a hacer, nunca había visto a alguien más responsable y honorable que él.

Salió de la casa unos minutos después, antes fue a despedirse de Lauren pero estaba dormida según Esme, por lo que las dejó sola y se montó en su vehiculo para ir a la presentación de Jasper.

Al quedar sola cerró los ojos respirando entrecortadamente. No podía creer lo que había pasado, su papá se iba a separar de Lauren, ya todos sabían quién era Victoria y ella se sentía más culpable que nunca por haber permitido que la situación llegara hasta ese extremo.

No debió decir nada.

Dejó reposar su cabeza en el volante para calmarse mientras decidía si iba o se quedaba con su padre. Su teléfono tembló en ese momento y como si fuera un aviso le llegó un mensaje de Jacob "_Ya estoy en The Night esperándote… ¿cuándo llegas? Te extraño"_

Sonrió al leer el mensaje y suspirando empezó a arreglarse, su padre le dijo que se fuera y ella en verdad no podía hacer nada más allí. Al otro día iría a visitarlo a ver si después de conversar con Lauren su padre decidió perdonarla y darle otra oportunidad.

.

.

.

Una hora después llegó al club que estaba en su pleno apogeo. Dejó su vehiculo estacionado al lado del local y entró sin hacer cola, como siempre hacía, sonriendo un poco recordando que la última vez que había ido a un club fue de la mano de Edward Cullen.

El sitio era grande y bastante oscuro, las mesas eran de cristal y Bella sonrió al ver que cada mesa estaba conectada con una luz de color que iluminaba el local y que cambiaban a tonalidades azules, grises, naranjas, blancos, todos los colores de la noche.

Se encontró a Jacob casi en la entrada, como había dicho que iba a estar. Ella sonrió ampliamente en verlo, se sentía un poco inquieta después de hablar con Bree y las demás. Una parte de ella sabía que lo que decían era cierto, que no podía empezar una relación cuando no tenía nada para dar, que debía encontrarse a si misma más que a una pareja, sobre todo si estaba segura que no podía amarlo; pero de todas formas estaba allí, saliendo con él, porque su otra parte, la egoísta, sabía que debía experimentar algo con él, que debía intentar vivir sin Edward, y sabía que si no era con Jacob no era con nadie.

Jacob se acercó y la levantó cargándola y dándole vueltas como si fuera una niña – ¡Basta Jacob!

Él se carcajeó y se acercó a su oído – Te extrañe mi Bella.

-Ya lo veo – respondió golpeando su hombro para que la bajara – Vamos a buscar a mis amigos.

Caminaron por el local y encontraron a Alice, Rosalie y Emmett en un pub amplio con dos mesas - ¡Bella! – gritó Alice a la vez que se acercaba sonriendo para abrazarla.

-¿Cómo están? – Preguntó Bella – les presentó a Jacob - Ambas se presentaron y lo miraron suspicazmente, tratando de estudiarlo en detalle, evaluándolo para ella.

Emmett se acercó a Bella y la abrazó fuertemente, tanto que la levantó unos centímetros del suelo. Se quedó asombrada por unos segundos, vio a Rosalie y esta le huía la mirada, así que con eso se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía todo eso – Estoy bien Emmett – le susurró al oído.

Él asintió pero no la soltó – Son unos imbéciles – escuchó que murmuraba y Bella se rió levemente asintiendo.

-Te tengo un regalo Emmett McCarty – anunció coquetamente haciendo que él la soltara emocionado.

-¿Qué me tienes Bella? – Dijo abriendo los ojos - ¿es un juego?, sabes que Rosalie me forzó a botar mi wii, pero si tú me lo regalas ella tendrá que aceptarlo de nuevo en mi casa.

-Nunca – declaró Rosalie mirándolo furiosa.

-Es un regalo de Bella amor – dijo como si fuera un niño.

Se carcajeó fuertemente mientras negaba con la cabeza – Es una especie de juego – interrumpió a Rosalie – no es un juego de consola, pero es algo que te va a divertir – su teléfono vibró en ese momento, era Leah que estaba en la entrada – Y ya esta llegando.

Tomó a Jacob por un brazo y la arrastró por media discoteca hasta que la encontró - ¡Leah! – llamó. Leah volteó sonriendo mientras la veía a ella, luego observó a Jacob y quedó paralizada por unos segundos. Bella la miró extrañada y al sentir que Jacob se tensaba también lo observó confundida - ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó.

-Nada – dijo él unos segundos después viéndola sonriendo.

Ella lo miró y sonrió – Leah te presento a Jacob – se dieron la mano, todavía tensos y Bella los miró extrañada - ¿Se conocen?

-No – dijo Leah sonriendo ligeramente – primera vez que… - suspiró hondo y vio a Bella unos segundos para luego observar a Jacob – Un placer conocerte Jacob…

-Black – dijo todavía serio – Jacob Black.

-Pues vamos, que tengo una persona que esta loca por verte – dijo jalando a Leah

-No –negó horrorizada – por favor no me digas que Emmett esta aquí.

Bella sonrió y la empujó para que caminara – Lo siento…

Una hora después Bella se había bebido cuatro tragos y se sentía un poco extraña, ligera y divertida. Alice y Rosalie la arrastraron al baño dejando a Leah molestando a Emmett. Era muy gracioso verlos a ambos, al parecer Leah tenía ahora un gran humor negro y ella y Emmett se estaban matando con chistes y juegos fuertes.

-Deja de beber Bella – le reclamó Alice mientras la metía en el baño – no estas acostumbrada.

Bella cerró los ojos - ¿Qué piensan de Jacob? – preguntó relajándose.

-No es Edward – dijo Rosalie y Bella abrió los ojos mirándola molesta – es muy gracioso, atento, es un buen muchacho – continuó con expresión cansina – pero no es Edward.

-Rose… - dijo Alice, advirtiéndole que se callará - ¿Cómo estas?

-Mal… - dijo sentándose en un pub al lado del baño.

-¿Por Edward? – preguntó Rose sentándose a su lado.

Bella negó con la cabeza – Por mi padre, le conté todo… creo que va a dejar a Lauren.

-Oh no – dijo Alice.

Bella asintió – Todo lo arruinó, no debí decir nada – dijo negando con la cabeza derrotada.

Rosalie le subió la cabeza – Mírame – Bella abrió los ojos y vio su expresión furibunda – que lo digas o no es indiferente, está sucediendo, y tú no eres la culpable, ¡es Victoria! – Asintió entendiendo esas palabras – así que deja de culparte por penas ajenas.

Alice le tomó la mano e hizo que la mirara – Tú no eres Victoria.

–Yo no soy Victoria – se repitió a si misma mientras asentía.

-Ahora, Jacob no esta nada mal – comentó Rosalie sentándose a su lado – tiene una espalda…

-Lo sé… - dijo Bella riendo – es lo primero que note cuando lo vi… eso y su trasero.

Alice rió sonoramente - ¿Pero qué sucede entre Jacob y Leah? Pareciera como si se odiaran ¿se conocían?

Bella negó con la cabeza – Al parecer no, pero tienen una vibra extraña… que bueno que no soy la única que lo notó.

Rosalie se extrañó y se levantó jalando a Bella – Vamos a nuestro puesto, tengo ganas de bailar y mi hombre me espera y tú – dijo señalando a Bella – o bailas o no tomas, ya estás mareada.

Bella asintió y se levantó queriendo dejar todo atrás y olvidarlo todo.

Llegó donde estaba Jacob y lo jaló a la pista de baile, empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Bella cerraba los ojos mientras lo sentía tomar su cintura y atraer su cuerpo. Pasó un brazo por su hombro y dejó su cara en su cuello, se embargo del olor de su piel, era extraño, una mezcla de madera y calor, se encontró preguntando a que sabría ese olor y besó suavemente esa parte mientras acariciaba su cuero cabelludo

Él se apartó un poco y la vio extrañado. Bella lo miró sonriendo y se acercó a sus labios a su boca besándolo suavemente. Jacob la atrajo a su cuerpo acariciando su espalda mientras le abría la boca para intensificar el roce.

Ella gimió un poco mientras lo abrazaba un poco más y buscaba su lengua. Él la apretó más hacía él, tanto que sintió cada parte de su cuerpo y la tomó de la nuca para bajar su cabeza y besarla más profundamente.

Unos segundos después él rompió el beso respirando hondo como si se estuviese calmando. Ella buscó sus labios de nuevo, pero Jacob bajó la cabeza para darle un pequeño beso en el cuello y hablarle en el oído – Por más que me encante tu boca y sentir tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío creo que me gustas más cuando sabes lo que estas haciendo.

Bella lo miró frunciendo el ceño – Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Jacob acarició su mejilla - ¿Cuándo comiste por última vez?

Bella enarcó una ceja y miró al cielo tratando de recordar lo que él le estaba preguntando - ¿Ayer? – Preguntó con duda - ¿Hoy?... no sé…

Jacob suspiró y la tomó por la cintura – No me estoy ganando el cargo de novio a la final, no cuido de ti…

-No necesito que nadie cuide de mí – dijo hablando como si su lengua se enredara y ella se extraño por haber hablado así.

-Es mi placer hacerlo Bella – dijo sonriendo – Vamos…

Él la empezó a jalar a la mesa y ella se dejó caer en su pecho – Estoy bien – susurró golpeándolo ligeramente.

Jacob la miró sonriendo y la cargó en brazos, fue a la mesa a buscar su cartera – Nos retiramos por hoy – comentó tranquilamente.

Alice y Rose se levantaron al ver a Bella en brazos de Jacob – Si quieres nosotras la llevamos a casa.

-No – cortó Jacob rápidamente – No tengo ningún problema en llevarla.

-Yo traje mi carro – dijo Bella enfurruñada a la vez que le trataba de arrebatar su cartera de las manos de Jacob. Se la quitó y buscó la llave, cuando la tenía en sus manos Jacob las tomó.

-Perfecto, nos vamos en el tuyo – anunció tranquilamente.

-¿Y cómo te vas tú después que la dejes en su casa? – le preguntó Alice. Bella la observó y notó que estaba preocupada, no entendía por qué.

-Pediré un taxi – contestó tranquilamente.

-Yo lo llevó – dijo Leah – estoy cansada y ya le gané a Emmett por la noche – dijo sonriendo – veré a Jasper en una próxima oportunidad, y quedamos para la semana que viene – Rose asintió, se despidieron y salieron fuera del local.

Bella cerró los ojos cuando Jacob la sentó en el puesto del copiloto. Cuando los abrió de nuevo Jacob la estaba acostando en la cama y besaba su frente.

-Ya estás a salvo en tu cama, mañana temprano vendré a ver cómo estas y a llevarte a desayunar, aunque creo que traeré aspirinas y un remedio para la resaca que usamos en la reserva.

Bella subió la mano para acariciar su mejilla – Eres precioso Jacob…

Él se carcajeo y besó su mano – No, tú lo eres…

Bella le hizo seña con su dedo índice para que se acercara. Él lo hizo hasta que estuvieron a centímetros de distancia – A todas les encanta tu espalda – le susurró como si fuera un secreto – es tan… perfecta, aunque me gusta más tú trasero – suspiró como si estuviese recordando con añoranza – provoca apretarlo – dijo moviendo sus manos.

Jacob la miró pícaramente riendo sonoramente – A mi encanta esto – dijo rozando su labio inferior con un dedo y la besaba suavemente – y toda tú completa.

Bella se sonrojó y se rió divertida. No entendía por qué, pero se rió por mucho tiempo. Jacob le quitó los zapatos y la arropó un poco. Lo miró unos segundos después y toda la diversión se fue, embargándole la preocupación y la angustia de todo lo que había vivido en los últimos días - ¿Crees que todo salga bien? ¿Qué haya decidido bien?... no quiero hacerlo sufrir… no quiero…

Jacob acarició su mejilla suavemente – Todo va a salir bien cielo…

Asintió y cerró los ojos – No me hagas sufrir Jacob… - pidió tomando su mano fuertemente – No quiero llorar más…

Él la besó en la frente y le apretó la mano – Nunca Bella, no lo haré.

Tragó grueso y se mordió el labio fuertemente – No digas eso, él nunca lo iba a hacer pero lo hizo, y ahora es tarde…

Jacob le tomó la mano mas fuerte y la besó en la mejilla – Yo no seré así.

Bella asintió cerrando los ojos y mientras se quedaba dormida sentía los labios de Jacob besar su frente.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	21. Edward POV primera parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Hola, como se pudieron percatar por el nombre del capitulo. Este es un Edward POV. Les informo que fue tan largo que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes entre este cap y el siguiente. Espero que les guste…

Mi Twitter es (arroba) betzacosta, quien quiera me puede agregar ;) que ahora lo tengo desde mi teléfono y si lo uso jeje.

* * *

Dos meses…

Habían pasado exactamente sesenta y un días desde que la dejó llorando en la sala de su casa suplicándole que se fuera. Todavía tiene grabada la tristeza y desesperación de su mirada cuando le pedía que se fuera, que no podía estar más tiempo cerca de él, que le estaba haciendo daño.

Se pasó la mano por su frente tratando de alejar esa visión y poder así continuar con su trabajo. Debía concentrarse. Miró la oficina de la sucursal de Washington y sonrió un poco aliviado, era una buena sede y no tenía ningún tipo de problemas ni gerencial ni financieramente, tal como se lo había informado Seth el día anterior.

Tomó una carpeta y empezó a leer suspirando hondo, no podía hacer nada. Por lo menos ya había resuelto la mayoría de los problemas y había visitado el sesenta por ciento de sus sucursales, parando así los rumores que habían empezado a circular.

También se alegra de que haya funcionado a cabalidad el plan que estructuró Bella con Leah, las acciones han aumentado un veinte por ciento, lo cual es un gran logro porque solo han pasado un par de meses.

Bella es muy inteligente… aunque no tenía ninguna duda de eso.

_Bella_… - la alejó de su mente para enfocarse en otras cosas. Tenía una misión en concreto y ese día debía llevar la primera parte a cabo.

-Grabrielle – llamó Edward por el intercomunicador a la secretaria de ese despacho.

-Dígame Señor Cullen – dijo la empleada entrando un poco exaltada. Él suspiró hondo de nuevo, al parecer todas las mujeres se emocionaban al verlo y no estaba en ánimos para ser condescendiente ni mucho menos para efectuar una acción que incentive esa acción. Había hecho una promesa. Además… tampoco le apetecía.

-¿Confirmaste mi cita de almuerzo? – le preguntó con un tono más áspero de lo normal.

-Si señor – dijo entre fascinada y asustada por su tono – en el restaurante Circles, tal como me especificó.

-Perfecto, estaré de regreso en unas horas. Cualquier cosa importante te puedes comunicar con Seth que esta en la oficina contigua, o me llamas por teléfono, todavía estoy esperando el informe de mercadeo para terminar con mi auditoria.

-Si, Señor Cullen – dijo ella atenta – Me comuniqué con el encargado y hoy a las cinco de la tarde tiene pautado la cita de presentación.

-Perfecto – anunció Edward aliviado por el cambio profesional que tuvo la secretaria, por lo menos entendió que no hay interés de su parte – Entonces necesito que reserves dos asientos de primera clase hacía Londres para mañana en la tarde – era la próxima a investigar, ya había terminado con las que se encontraban en Estados Unidos.

-Por supuesto – titubeó la mujer y se mordió el labio - ¿Nos abandona tan pronto? – preguntó coqueta y Edward abrió los ojos asombrado. Debería despedirla por su atrevimiento, ¿acaso nadie sabía que significaba ser profesional?

-Si – contestó tosco y frustrado abandonando la habitación e ignorando a la mujer. Sinceramente, ¿qué demonios ocurría?, siempre había llamado la atención en el sexo femenino, pero ahora la situación era un poco excesiva. Tal vez es como dicen, cuando lo ignoras más te buscan…

Alejó esos pensamientos y se montó en el auto con chofer que había contratado para que lo trasladara hasta el restaurante. Había pautado que cada secretaria de donde llegaran le tuviera un servicio parecido a él y a Seth para así poder movilizarse con más facilidad y poder hacer su trabajo con mayor eficiencia.

Repicó su teléfono y él frunció el ceño a ver que era Alice llamándolo. Hace dos meses recibió cuatro llamadas seguidas de sus amigos, de cada uno de ellos. Rosalie y Alice le gritaron y lo insultaron por haberle creído a Victoria y haber arruinado las cosas con Bella después de que tanto habían deseado, rezado y esperado que por fin se juntaran. Jasper y Emmett conversaron más tranquilamente con él, tratando de consolarlo, el que más sirvió para eso fue Jasper, por ser más intuitivo que Emmett en ese aspecto quien solo repetía una y otra vez que todos eran unos imbéciles. Jasper al contrario entendió que Edward estaba también atormentado por esa situación, lo había escuchado y le recomendó paciencia y calma, que le diera el tiempo que Bella pedía y que estaba seguro que ambos volverían. Según Jasper eran almas gemelas y pertenecían juntos.

A Edward le gustaba esa definición de su relación con Bella, ya se lo habían dicho anteriormente y nunca le había molestado.

Desde ese día había recibido llamadas periódicas por parte de Alice y Rosalie, además de los mails de Bree, tal vez ella es la que sepa más de la situación y junto a Diego son los que mejor lo han aconsejado. Por lo menos sabe que Bella no esta sola en esos momentos, que hay personas que la están apoyando y que también lo están apoyando a él con igual intensidad.

-Hola Alice – contestó tranquilamente a la vez que dejaba caer su cabeza en el asiento del vehiculo.

-Hola Ed ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó ansiosamente y Edward sonrió. Después de insultarlo por una hora le preguntó cómo estaba y desde ese día han estado hablando más de lo que normalmente acostumbraban.

-Bien pequeño demonio – dijo riendo de su chiste privado – ocupado con el trabajo…

-¿Todo tranquilo?

-Todo bajo control… no te preocupes que estamos vigilantes por cualquier cosa – anunció calmadamente.

-Me alegra escuchar eso… - suspiró ansiosa y Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede Alice? – Preguntó y se acomodó en el asiento - ¿Le ocurrió algo a Bella? – insistió más ansioso. De verdad esas llamadas tenían un doble objetivo, sus amigos se enteraban de él y él aprovechaba para saber cómo estaba _ella_, qué estaba haciendo, con quién salía, si se había enamorado del maldito perro y lo había olvidado. Era su forma de tortura personal, pero no podía evitarla.

-Bella está bien – contestó con un tono tranquilizante que hizo que él frunciera más el ceño - ¿Cuándo regresas Edward? – preguntó ansiosamente.

-Todavía no Alice – dijo suspirando derrotado. Eran mucha las cosas que lo tenían alejado de California - ¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero que ustedes estén juntos… - dijo con voz de niña y Edward sonrió al imaginársela con un puchero bastante pronunciado – No me gusta esto… a ninguno nos gusta…

-Lo sé – contestó a la vez que se masajeaba los parpados con la mano libre – a mí tampoco me gusta… pero es necesario.

-Pero no quiero que se enamore de él – terminó peleando y Edward abrió los ojos sintiéndose el hombre más amargado y miserable del mundo. Tampoco deseaba que se enamorada de otro hombre.

Maldijo el día que decidió actuar como el caballero que no era, que le permitió a ella decidir su destino. Debió secuestrarla y llevársela lejos hasta que entendiera que su lugar era a su lado. Que necesitaban estar juntos.

¿Pero cómo se lo hacía entender cuando a él mismo le había costado tanto hacerlo?

Es un idiota.

Un maldito estúpido que se merece todo lo que le esta pasando…

-¿Te dijo que lo amaba? – preguntó como el masoquista que ahora se había convertido y sonrió ligeramente. De verdad cayó lo más bajo posible.

-No – dijo Alice sinceramente – ella se esta engañando con él, pero sus ojos no brillan ni nunca ha hablado con la misma emoción de Jacob que como hablaba de ti, pero… si pasa más tiempo… ¿Y sí te olvida?

Edward apretó el teléfono hasta que sintió que sonaba como si se fuera a partir y allí se relajó. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que experimentaba en esos momentos.

Celos.

Los celos más puros que podrían existir en el planeta. La rabia bullía desde dentro de su ser cuando escuchaba pronunciar ese nombre, cuando los imaginaba juntos. Incluso se encontraba respirando hondo para no gritar como un energúmeno o dirigirse a California para partirle la cara por atreverse a respirar el mismo aire que ella, o tocarla. Maldita sea, no quiere imaginarse sus manos trazando líneas en el cuerpo de Bella. Respiró hondo alejando ese pensamiento, no podía resistirlo, no podía tener esos sentimientos en ese momento ya que debía estar concentrado – Basta Alice. Bella es la que tiene que decidir y si lo elije a él – sintió la rabia bullir y lo impidió de nuevo. Tenía que controlarse – pues así será… - no se lo creía ni él mismo, pero quería acabar con el tema.

Alice suspiró hondo – Está bien, sé que ustedes son los que deciden, aunque se estén equivocando…

-Alice… - advirtió.

-No me vengas con eso – contestó con tono molesto – ella es una cobarde por botarte y tú un imbécil por hacerle caso…

Edward se rió de buena gana, en parte porque pensó exactamente lo mismo al dejarla sola esa noche después que le pidiera que la dejara; pero tuvo que hacerlo y no porque ella se lo rogó, sino porque era cierto lo que le dijo. Se estaban destruyendo mutuamente y había que poner distancia.

Claro… él había pensado que solo le iba a dar una semana…

Pero ya van dos meses y no puede acercarse a su lado… maldita sea.

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien – le dijo Edward aunque no sabía si se lo había prometido a ella o a él mismo – y gracias por llamarme para contarme de ella.

-Te lo prometí – dijo Alice como respuesta – Rose y yo estamos la mayor cantidad de tiempo que podemos con ella… sabes como es.

-¿Estás procurando que coma? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño unos segundos. Sabía que cuando se preocupaba, trabajaba en demasía o estaba deprimida no comía y lo menos que quería era que se enfermara.

-Hago lo que puedo – dijo respirando hondo – ya sabes como es Bella, pero por lo menos contamos con Jac… - se interrumpió rápidamente.

-Jacob – completó apretando la mano libre en forma de puño.

Alice suspiró – Jacob se alió a nosotras para cuidarla… él de verdad la quiere – dijo en voz baja y Edward asintió. Tenía una lucha interna muy grande entre lo que él quería y lo que sería mejor para ella, si estar con ese hombre o con él. Lamentablemente si veía las cosas en perspectiva iba a salir perdiendo ya que sabía que se había vuelto un hombre celoso, posesivo y egoísta con respecto a Bella.

¿Cuándo sucedió y por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Todavía es un misterio. Tal vez hasta sea mejor que se enamore del tal Jacob y él se quede solo… Dios sabe que se lo merecía. Pero no quería. Era egoísta. La deseaba para él así no fuera lo mejor para ella.

-Lo sé – contestó unos segundos después. Si algo había aprendido de las conversaciones con Rosalie, Bree, Alice, demonios inclusive Jasper y Emmett es que los sentimientos del tal Jacob eran verdaderos.

-Pero te extraña – informó apresuradamente y con tono sincero – ella cree que no nos damos cuenta, pero muchas veces se queda viendo al vacío como si estuviese pensando en algo muy lejano… y sé que es en ti…

Edward sonrió mirando por la ventana – Lo sé – respondió de nuevo. Estaba seguro que era así, porque a él le ocurría exactamente lo mismo – Hablamos después Alice, estoy llegando al lugar de mi cita…

-Adiós Edward… te quiero mucho – dijo ella con voz triste.

Él asintió así no pudieran verlo – Yo también enana…

Trancó la llamada y vio al horizonte. ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de Isabella Swan? Sabía cuándo se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, lo cual sucedió de dos formas distintas, inconsciente y conscientemente.

Inconscientemente fue cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez. Cuando hicieron el amor en su oficina buscando que él se olvidara que fue abandonado por su esposa. Una completa humillación para Bella, así no lo entendiera hasta tarde y ella no lo hubiese tomado así. Su primera vez. Ella era virgen hasta ese día y él… no lo supo.

Idiota… era un idiota.

Pero allí hubo un momento, después de que todo acabara que la observó debajo de su cuerpo, desnuda y completamente entregada, con los ojos brillosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados que algo en él grito _mía_ e hizo que su corazón se contrajera y sintiera una emoción nunca antes experimentada hacia ella dentro de su pecho. Una mezcla de cariño, pasión, dulzura, posesión, deseo, protección que él no había sentido nunca por nadie. Y que lo asustó como nada lo había aterrorizado antes. Por eso se alejo, huyó, se escondió detrás de la fachada de amistad y cariño y bloqueó esos sentimientos.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Lo habían dejado, abandonado, todas sus esperanzas de un futuro que había creado meses atrás cuando se casó estaban destrozadas. No sentía confianza hacia nadie incluyéndose a sí mismo. Además esa maldita carta, el medio que utilizó Victoria para dejarlo, lo único que hizo fue demostrarle lo que tanto le habían repetido sus amigos en burla, que era bueno para dormir con las mujeres pero no para crear un hogar, una familia.

"_Edward Cullen siempre será un excelente hombre para una noche de placer, pero si no fuera por su fama, prestigio y posición económica no serviría para asentarse".  
_

Eso lo escuchó de una ex novia en la Universidad que en una borrachera se lo estaba confesando a su mejor amiga sin saber que él la escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Esas palabras se le quedaron grabadas para siempre y se repetían en su interior una y otra vez. Después de que Victoria lo dejó no lo abandonaron nunca más.

Porque era cierto. Él demostró allí que no servía para ser una buena pareja, un buen esposo, ya que lo intentó y falló estrepitosamente, por lo que no merecía la pena siquiera pensar en otra mujer. Además era muy pronto todo, no podía sentir nada por nadie en ese momento. No se sentía preparado para otro desengaño. Así la persona por la cual haya sentido por unos segundos algo distinto y asombroso fuera Bella.

Por lo que estuvo apartado por seis meses, hablaba con ella únicamente a lo referido al trabajo, se mantuvo fuera del mundo pensando, analizando que era lo que había sucedido esa noche, por qué había fracasado con Victoria y qué iba a ser con su vida.

Claro, no se encontraba completamente separado de Bella, nunca lo pudo hacer, por lo que sabía que hacia cada momento ya que la mantenía vigilaba, cuidaba que comiera y que nadie le dijera algo que no quería escuchar. Era bueno para eso, todavía nadie de la empresa le había confesado que sabían cuando cumplía años y que por orden expresa de él, nadie, en ninguna sucursal, podía felicitarla o tratarla como si fuera un día distinto.

Pero después regresó Victoria y su adquirida voluntad se arruinó.

¿Quién diría que no le afectaría que volviera su ex esposa sino su amante? Rió sarcásticamente mientras miraba hacía la ventana. Es mejor que fuera así, si no, hubiese actuado distinto después de saberlo todo.

Ese día sintió unos celos intensos, posesivos, poderosos. Cuando escuchó a su madre decir "_Edward, Victoria regreso a California... con James_" algo en el explotó. No pensó, calculó, analizó. Su parte racional se fue para siempre. Lo único que quería era impedir que él llegara a ella, evitar que Bella estuviera con James y por eso la poseyó salvajemente. Como nunca había hecho con nadie. Como si la estuviese marcando y si con esa acción la volviera irremediablemente suya. Y allí conscientemente lo entendió.

Después de todo su acto salvaje y animal la observó unos segundos y notó como ella lo miraba con ojos nublados y llenos de confianza hacía él y lo supo. Comprendió de qué se trataba ese sentimiento que lo volvió a invadir de nuevo con más fuerza, esa mezcla que hacía parecer que su corazón fuera a explotar. Se dio cuenta que la amaba, así lo quisiera negar y no se lo pudiera decir.

¿Había sentido esos celos enfermizos en otra oportunidad?

No lo creía. Él nunca fue celoso con ninguna mujer. Mucho menos con Victoria, nunca le había importado qué hiciera o se había tornado posesivo al ver que hablaba con alguien extraño. No había experimentado celos con nadie… excepto con Bella. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de eso? por Dios _¿Qué tan ciego puede llegar a ser una persona?_ se volvió a preguntar.

Todavía recuerda como siempre el pecho se le contraía cuando la veía coqueteando con un hombre, pero se lo negaba, la incitaba a buscarse pareja diciéndose a si mismo que era molestia de hermano, que la quería proteger de hombres que no la valoraban. Y por eso aunque la incitaba a estar con alguien, siempre, sutilmente, le sugería defectos y razones por la que esa persona no le convenía, para alejarla de cualquier hombre, porque no quería que estuviera con nadie. Porque era un egoísta y lo quería todo… alejo ese pensamiento, no quería pensar en eso…

Así que siempre la celó, siempre la protegió y la cuidó… por lo que una pregunta retumbaba en su interior… _¿Desde cuando la amaba? _Notó que el vehiculo se detuvo para estacionar así que salió de su ensoñación, necesitaba concentrarse en otras cosas.

-Ya llegamos señor Cullen.

Asintió y respiró hondo – Puede ir a almorzar y regresar, cualquier cosa me comunicare con usted – el conductor asintió y él bajó del vehículo.

Entró al restaurante e inmediatamente la anfitriona se acercó a donde estaba parado con una amplia sonrisa y aleteando seductoramente sus pestañas. Edward rodó los ojos, por los últimos dos meses los coqueteos e insinuaciones habían sido peores que antes, tal vez porque adivinan que está solo y con el corazón herido. Maldita sea… ya suena como una mujer. Negó con la cabeza mientras respiraba hondo. Esa rubia no tenía culpa que él mismo haya destrozado su vida – Soy el Señor Cullen, yo alquile el privado de este restaurante – dijo secamente.

La mujer asintió y su sonrisa se amplió con un brillo en la mirada - Ya su acompañante esta esperándolo – anunció mientras le hacía ademán para que lo siguiera y contorneaba su cadera sugerentemente. Edward se encontró mirando esa parte de su cuerpo por unos segundos y desviando la mirada.

No eran iguales, no eran las caderas que lo volvían loco sin siquiera buscarlo. Bella no se movía coquetamente, mucho menos con él, pero después de descubrirla sexualmente, él mismo se vio hipnotizado con esos movimientos involuntarios y los seguía a dónde quiera que iban.

La forma en como lo miraba y sus ojos brillaban, como doblaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado derecho cuando lo escuchaba concentrada y su cabello rozaba su hombro; como sus manos se movían elegantes y efusivamente cuando quería expresar un punto que la apasionaba. La manera en que arrugaba su nariz cuando hablaba de algo desagradable. Su ademán natural al caminaba, sin importarle nada y que inconscientemente sus caderas se movían con un compás seductor que lo llevaban hacía la locura; como se estremecía cuando él la tocaba, y no solo después que empezaron su historia, sino desde antes, cada vez que la tomaba para bailar, guiarla a un sitio, evitar que por su torpeza natural se cayera, siempre la sentía temblar un poco, por él, por su roce. _¿Cómo no lo notó antes?_

Todavía recuerda como sus caderas se movían en ese vestido negro, que debía ser prohibido y solo usado para darle un espectáculo privado a él, si terminaba tirado en el suelo… mucho mejor. Rememoraba lo sensual que se veía con la espalda descubierta y el vestido completamente ceñido a su cuerpo y lo mejor es que ella no se daba cuenta. No entendía el efecto que toda su imagen causaba en otros hombres y en especial a él mismo. Aún no entiende cómo pudo pasar tantas horas sin tocarla o sin alejarla de allí para poseerla como tanto deseaba. Debe ser sincero consigo mismo. Su deseo carnal solo era equilibrado a su necesidad de huir con ella cuando la vio hablando con James, era ilógico, sentía la urgencia de atraerla a su cuerpo y marcarla como suya. Nunca quiso actuar como un animal más que en ese momento.

Demonios, mentalmente en ese momento la estaba llenando de sus fluidos corporales para que nadie se le acercara. Algo estaba mal con él. Y todavía allí, en ese momento, cuando tenía todo para ser feliz y poseerla para sí mismo se acobardó. No le dijo lo que sentía por ella, solo le contestó que eran ellos dos porque no sabía si ella lo quería, si sentía por él lo mismo que estaba sintiendo por ella o si sólo trataba de consolarlo, ya que era Bella, ella es capaz de dar todo a una persona sin pensar en sí misma. Además ¿Qué iba a ofrecerle?, no servía para tener pareja, ya lo había demostrado, así los días que pasaba con ella se sintieran distintos, como si fuera su sitio.

_¿Pero no fue siempre así?_Ellos generalmente se sentían cómodos, se compenetraban. Cuando pasaban mucho tiempo juntos completaban hasta las oraciones de cada uno y tenían una forma de intuir sus estados de ánimo depende de la ceja con la que se levantaban. ¿Acaso él no sabía qué cuando ella fruncía el ceño ligeramente, estaba molesta por algo? ¿Qué cuando su cabeza estaba tornada hacía la izquierda y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, él debía aceptar la responsabilidad así no supiera de qué lo estaba culpando, porque había hecho algo malo, y sabía que ella tenía la razón? ¿Qué cuando ella apretaba sus manos y sobre todo uniendo sus dedos índices estaba nerviosa y qué cuando se mordía el labio tomando con el dedo corazón derecho su cabello se sentía culpable por algo?… todo eso lo conocía, pero no garantizaba que iban a funcionar. Que él no lo iba a arruinar. Y que no iban a perder su amistad en el proceso.

Además, él había cambiado. Su separación, ese fracaso le hizo ser distinto, efectivamente tenía problemas de confianza, y ella odiaba eso, ya se lo había demostrado. Eso terminó de arruinarlo todo…

-Ésta es su mesa – señaló la anfitriona y Edward la observó extrañado, había caminado por inercia. Fijó su visión en la mesa y saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a su único ocupante – La camarera los atenderá inmediatamente.

-Gracias – contestó Edward sentándose en un extremo – Sr. Jenks – saludó cordialmente.

-Señor Cullen – dijo sonriendo ligeramente haciendo un ademán de respeto.

Edward observó al hombre por unos segundos. Se lo habían recomendado como el mejor investigador del país. Según lo que le dijeron Charlie y su padre no había nada que él no descubriera lo cual era necesario para el cometido en el que se encontraban y sin embargo, ver a ese sujeto un poco nervioso, limpiándose la frente con un pañuelo, que en algún momento debió ser blanco, con una calva pronunciada y un poco obeso no le daba la impresión que su fama fuera correcta.

Tal vez ese era el punto, ser una persona tan normal que pasaba desapercibida en todos los círculos. Quizás de esa forma logre investigar todo lo que se le asigne.

Entendía el punto de Charlie para contratarlo, aunque su padre lo había rechazado tajantemente, pero era necesario, esa era la forma de contener a un enemigo que nadie sabía que existía… mucho menos él.

El día en que se reunió con su padre y Charlie, tal vez quedaría para la posteridad como uno de los peores días de su vida. Aparecieron en la oficina de Nueva York, el día siguiente a la reunión extraordinaria que pautó Bella y dijeron que tenían que hablar con él, que era urgente e iban a tratar un asunto privado y difícil.

Se fueron a la habitación de hotel donde estaba alojando y allí Edward se enteró de todo. Como si su ego y su hombría no hubiesen recibido suficientes golpes en ese año, la vida se encargó de darle el golpe más certero.

Todavía no recuerda bien cómo pudo escuchar a su padre describir lo que habían descubierto de Victoria. No entiende cómo no salió de esa habitación a buscar a alguien para realizar un asesinato, a cualquier persona, no era exigente en ese aspecto.

Su padre habló calmadamente, mirándolo con la compasión que lo caracterizaba. Le explicó que los motivos del matrimonio entre Victoria y él no fueron iguales para ambos, que ella estaba detrás de la empresa y que de verdad lamentaba ser el que le informara eso. Solo eso tuvo que decir para que Edward lo entendiera todo. Lo habían usado. De la forma más estúpida y maquiavélica del planeta y lo peor de todo es que se lo merecía. Por creer que la gente cambiaba, por no pensar bien las cosas y tomar decisiones precipitadas, por casarse creyendo que amaba a alguien sin saber bien qué demonios era ese sentimiento.

Edward se sentó en la cama tratando de sopesar los sentimientos de indignación, rabia, dolor, decepción y frustración que querían carcomerlo por dentro. Su padre y Charlie se mantuvieron callados durante todo el tiempo que él analizaba la información recibida, que él entendía toda la situación.

Tal vez paso una hora, quizás menos, a Edward no le importó, solo trato de unir cabos. Pensó en como Victoria le preguntó en varias oportunidades de la empresa, como al principio del matrimonio quiso sutilmente influir en sus decisiones, que a los tres meses le empezó a insistir sobre el tema de concebir un niño lo cual él había rechazado hasta lo infinito ya que no se sentía preparado para tener un bebé y como una semana antes de la separación habían tenido una discusión muy fuerte por Bella y que le había dicho "_Estoy segura que con ella lo querrías todo, pero ella no lo tendrá… no tendrá nada". _Edward la ignoró, la tomó como algo hormonal, una pelea de hermanas normal, pero ahora entiende a qué se refería, Victoria lo quería todo, su empresa, su dinero… ¿su hombre?

Bella tenía razón todo el tiempo. Ella siempre pensó que él le pertenecía y por eso Victoria lo buscó ¿Sería esa una de las razones? También tiene que entender que él ayudo. Quedó deslumbrado con ella, la deseó como nunca y quiso tenerla, sin importarle nada más; por supuesto el incentivo del papel de buena niña que había sido herida anteriormente y que no se quería entregar a nadie hasta que estuviese casada le funcionó perfectamente. Leyó que él era un cazador, que quería conseguir su triunfo a cabalidad después de un buen reto, y jugando a una buena persecución consiguió su premio, pero Edward no entendió que a la final el premio era otro, así como los jugadores. Él pensó que estaba cazando y la verdad era que lo habían cazado.

Unos minutos después dedujo el grado de peligro de lo que estaba sucediendo. La reunión extraordinaria, la estrategia de Bella y la verdadera razón por la que sus padres estaban en esa habitación. Ella todavía quería su premio. Allí su padre se lo corroboró y él nunca se sintió tan furioso ya que comprendió que Bella lo estaba protegiendo, que no quería decirle nada. Maldita sea, tenía más derecho que nadie para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así se lo gritó a Charlie y a Carlisle, los cuales lo aceptaron y le explicaron que por eso estaban allí, que sabían que tenía derecho a saber.

Claro, ahora Edward entendía por qué Bella no se lo había contado. No quería hacerle daño, humillarlo. Era típico, proteger a todos excepto a si misma, cuidarlo hasta con su propia vida, en este caso a costa de la propia empresa. Una actuación perfecta de Bella… que lo único que causaba era incrementar el deseo de viajar a California, tomarla por los hombros y zarandearla hasta que entendiera que no tenía que luchar sola en contra de un enemigo en común, que él no amaba a Victoria y no sentía dolor o sufrimiento por lo que había planeado. Lo que sentía era rabia e indignación por haber caído en ese juego de principiantes y por haber sido tan idiota en confiar en una mujer que no valía la pena, en un caparazón. Porque eso era Victoria, una mujer vacía, por fuera es perfecta, pero por dentro… no había nada que salvar, tal como se lo dijo James una vez.

Después Charlie le planteó que había contratado a J. Jenks y que iba a ser su labor contactarlo cuando tuviera los resultados, ya que Carlisle no le gustaba la idea aunque fuera buena y Charlie iba a estar ocupado en la empresa con Bella. Y habían pautado la segunda parte de la estrategia, la parte ilegal,que empezaba en ese momento con J. Jenks sentado a su frente y mirándolo nervioso - ¿Conseguiste algo de lo que te pedimos? – preguntó.

-Si señor Cullen – contestó nervioso mientras sacaba una carpeta y dos sobre manilas - ¿Está seguro que es buena opción hacer esta transacción en un lugar tan público? – preguntó mirando a los alrededores.

Edward asintió y llamó levantando la mano a la camarera. La joven se acercó sonriendo ampliamente - ¿Desean ordenar? – preguntó servicialmente.

-Deseo que cierren el compartimiento – dijo señalando las puertas que separaban la parte privada del restaurante que él había alquilado, que era como una pequeña habitación, y el resto del restaurante – Nosotros utilizaremos el bar privado si necesitamos algo y requiero que no nos moleste nadie.

-Por supuesto – Dijo sonriendo y procediendo a cumplir lo ordenado.

-¿Suficiente privacidad? – preguntó Edward mirando a Jenks de nuevo.

-Si – contestó aliviado. Edward comprendió que él también lo estaba, esas cosas era mejor hacerlas en privado – Victoria Mallory-Cullen – dijo abriendo la primera carpeta y nervioso porque sabía que hablaba de su ex esposa – Es una chica ocupada, sólo eso le puedo decir.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó colocando los codos en la mesa.

-Efectivamente es la que ha estado divulgando los rumores de conflicto entre los socios de la Empresa Swan & Cullen Enterprise – Edward asintió – le anexó además de las copias de cada boleto de avión a cada una de sus sucursales, donde coincide con el inicio de rumor en cuestión…

-Lo sé – dijo mirándolo fijamente – Usted y yo hemos estado en contacto y siempre llegó a la misma sucursal donde esta ella para prevenir esa situación, pero esto no es prueba suficiente.

-No, no lo es – contestó asintiendo y abriendo otra carpeta – pero además le tengo varias declaraciones en cada sucursal sobre la autora de los rumores, claro, en un tribunal esto no tiene validez…

-No lo necesito para ir a un tribunal Jenks, ya hemos aclarado ese punto – dijo cansinamente. No lo precisaba para atacarla legalmente, aunque por lo que este haciendo podría pagar tiempo en prisión, pero si hace eso tendrían un escándalo mayor, además era su ex esposa, no podía hacerlo así quisiera.

-Lo sé – dijo Jenks a la vez que le enseñaba las fotos que le había tomado en cada sucursal – esto también serviría de prueba. Edward asintió sonriendo, lo que tenía era suficiente para llevar la segunda parte del plan en práctica. Expulsarla de su vida para siempre por medio del chantaje. Era un poco morboso y contra de la naturaleza de Bella Swan por lo cual la misma no fue informada sobre ello, pero es la táctica más certera, tal como se lo había planteado Charlie, para manipular a una manipuladora y hacerla desistir de sus planes.

-Esto será suficiente Jenks, es un buen trabajo – dijo alabando la calidad de cada una de sus pruebas. Victoria no tendría escapatoria, las declaraciones, copias de los boletos y tomas fotográficas eran más que suficientes. Por supuesto que no iba a ir a un tribunal a acusarla, pero eso ella no tendría que saberlo.

-Hay algo más – anunció Jenks limpiándose la cara con el pañuelo. Edward frunció el ceño al verlo aún más nervioso – La investigada se ha reunido en varias oportunidades con el señor… - dijo revisando la carpeta para recordar el nombre – Aro Vulturi.

Edward frunció el ceño a la vez que le quitaba la carpeta de las manos para confirmar el nombre, lo cual hizo un segundo después y si le quedaba alguna duda nada más con ver la foto de Victoria riendo a la vez que tomaba el antebrazo derecho del ex director de la sucursal de Chicago de Swan & Cullen Enterprise era prueba suficiente – Maldita sea – murmuró tirando la carpeta. Eso agravaba la situación, una Victoria tratando de divulgar rumores para bajar las acciones era una situación manejable. Victoria y Aro juntos no lo era tanto, sobre todo por el hecho de que el último tenía conocimiento sobre secretos industriales importantes de su compañía - ¿Sabes qué es lo que esta sucediendo entre ellos?

Jenks negó con la cabeza – No he podido averiguarlo, se han reunido cuatro veces, pero no he podido acercarme lo suficiente para poder escuchar algo de interés, pero… si me permite… - Edward asintió para que hablara – éstas reuniones no son casuales, la última vez que los vi estaban con Benjamín Platt.

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por unos segundos y luego volvió a su pose segura – Maldita sea… - murmuró de nuevo a la vez que veía la foto. Benjamín Platt, es el ahijado de Kebi Grant, dueño de Grant's Construction, los cuales eran la empresa competidora de su compañía desde hacía ya un tiempo. No, esos encuentros no eran casualidad – Sigue con la investigación – ordenó tosco, molesto, pero no había otra forma de actuar en esos momentos – Necesito saber qué demonios hace en esas juntas, qué están buscando, conviértete en su sombra si te da la gana, pero antes de terminar esta semana tengo que entender ¿qué mierdas está sucediendo?

-Por supuesto – contestó Jenks más nervioso aún.

Edward se levantó del asiento rápidamente haciendo que la silla sonada escandalosamente. Tiró en la mesa unos cuantos billetes sin siquiera saber cuánto dejaba y tomó la información recolectada por el investigador – Espero que cumplas lo que se te esta ordenando Jenks, te estoy pagando muy bien para que no cometas ningún error… - Jenks asintió y él salió del sitio como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Demonios, eso solo causaba que toda esa maldita situación se alargara más de lo necesario. No podía volver a California mientras no lo resolviera. Era imposible que dejara a Victoria sola y nadie podía manejarla como él. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Victoria con un miembro de sus competidores? ¿Ella de verdad piensa que puede ganarles? Negó la cabeza mientras entraba en el carro alquilado. Alabo que hubiese llegado en el lapso que estuvo reunido, necesitaba meditar bien los pasos a seguir.

-Vamos al Hotel – declaró Edward a la vez que cerraba el compartimiento que separaba al piloto de la parte de atrás. No le gustaba hacerlo pero era necesario para realizar la llamada a su ex suegro – Charlie – dijo cuando contestaron al segundo repique.

-¿Hablaste con Jenks? – preguntó Charlie rápidamente. Justo al grano, como siempre. Hace muchos años entendió que de Swan & Cullen Enterprise su padre era la creatividad, la bondad y el incentivo; pero el estratega, el competidor y quien había conseguido destruir a los competidores y llevar la empresa a la cima era el hombre con el que estaba hablando en ese momento.

-Si – respondió masajeándose la frente, como si con eso fuera aliviar la puntada de dolor que sentía en la mitad del cerebro – Tengo las pruebas – anunció un segundo después.

-Perfecto – dijo Charlie – envíamelas que yo me encargaré de todo…

-No es todo – interrumpió molesto – Jenks confirmó que Victoria esta teniendo relaciones con Aro Vulturi…

-¿Crees que busque secretos para venderlos al mejor postor? – Preguntó Charlie analizando rápidamente lo que Edward le decía – Aro tiene un contrato de confidencialidad y será penado con prisión si hace algo así…

-Lo sé – afirmó – pero no es con él solamente, también ha visitado a Benjamín Platt.

-Maldita sea – escuchó que gruñía Charlie – voy a buscar a esa niña y la traeré a California arrastrándola por el cabello…

-Charlie… - Dijo advirtiéndole – Jenks esta investigando que busca, pero sabes que…

-Lo sé – interrumpió Charlie suspirando pesadamente – pero si sucede lo peor tendremos que proceder…

-Pero es tu hijastra… - interrumpió a su vez sobresaltado.

-Ella no es mi familia desde que quiso atacar algo que es mío Edward – dijo con voz amenazante.

-Tal vez deba regresar a California – dijo Edward preocupado y además ansioso, quería ver a Bella.

-No – declaró Charlie firmemente – sabes por qué estas fuera de California Edward Cullen, es más fácil de controlar así y además… tú y yo hablamos.

-Está bien – dijo Edward dejándose caer en el asiento – Hablaremos cuando tenga los resultados.

-Perfecto…

-Charlie… - llamó antes de que trancara – Cuídala por favor…

-Es mi hija Edward – dijo Charlie – la cuidare con mi vida – y dicho esto cortó la llamada.

Edward miró la ventanilla mientras suspiraba cansinamente. Claro que había hablado con Charlie. Maldita sea, si esa es la razón por la que esta lejos de California.

Tres razones que lo tienen apartado de Bella: La petición de ella de alejarse, aunque si es sincero consigo mismo, esa la iba a incumplir rápidamente. Victoria. Charlie.

El mismo día que Charlie y Carlisle fueron a contarle la verdad y a planear la estrategia a seguir, legaron a la conclusión de buscar las pruebas para mantenerla a raya y chantajearla ya que si le hablan sin evidencias podría alegar que todo era falso y dejarlos igual y sin la ventaja del factor sorpresa. Cuando ya habían hablado a cabalidad de todo, Carlisle le informó a Charlie que era hora de irse ya que el avión de regreso a California estaba próximo a salir pero Charlie le dijo a su padre que saliera un momento que él tenía que hablar con Edward.

Carlisle se fue asintiendo extrañado ya que esa no era una situación normal y Edward asintió pensando que iban a hablar sobre Victoria.

-¿Qué sucede Charlie? – le había preguntado.

-Quiero que hablemos de Bella – dijo Charlie sentándose en el sillón que estaba en el área de recibo de la habitación.

-¿De Bella? – preguntó Edward sentándose en la silla que le indicaba Charlie.

-Edward… - dijo él a la vez que colocaba los codos en sus rodillas acercándose más – siempre me has parecido un buen muchacho, es más, siempre quise que fueras mi yerno…

Edward asintió, eso se lo había dicho cuando le pidió la mano de Victoria – Lo sé.

-Pero no me gusta que estés jugando con mi hija…

-Charlie – dijo él negando con la cabeza…

-Cállate – interrumpió a la vez que se levantaba de la silla y lo miraba molesto – Te di una hija y no supiste tratarla, no estuviste con ella ni siquiera un año antes de divorciarte – dijo negando con la cabeza.

Edward lo observó asombrado – Pero… tú acabas de decirme…

Charlie se pasó la mano en la cabeza y asintió – Tienes razón, no te puedo culpar por Victoria, esa relación no se rompió por ti, pero Edward, tu elegiste mal, no supiste valorar a mi hija, no entendiste que ella te amó toda su vida.

-Yo… - dijo él negando con la cabeza – no lo sabía…

-Ahora, después que te divorciaste inicias una relación con ella – Edward lo miró fijamente asombrado. No pensaba que nadie lo supiera – Si, qué creías, ¿Qué no lo sabía? Pensaste que era idiota, ya sabía yo que tantas miraditas entre ustedes dos, la forma en como tomaste su mano el día del baile, todo eso quería decir que algo estaba sucediendo allí…

-Si – afirmó Edward – estábamos juntos.

-Y tú la engañaste – dijo Charlie mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Edward bajó la cabeza – Creo que eso no es su problema.

-Claro que es mi problema, ¡ella es mi hija maldita sea! – Dijo golpeando la mesa que estaba cerca – y lo peor de todo es que fui yo él que le tuvo que dar la noticia que tu habías vuelto con Victoria.

Edward lo miró asombrado y volvió a bajar la cabeza un segundo después. Quería saber en verdad si le fallo o no, si se acostó con Victoria esa noche. Desearía recordar qué sucedió, así se quitaría una preocupación que cada día amenazaba por explotar y destruirlo todo – Yo no volví con Victoria – contestó unos minutos después con la manos en formas de puño.

Charlie negó con la cabeza, ignorando su comentario – Fui yo el que tuvo que presenciar cómo le rompiste el corazón Edward Cullen, el que vio como palideció, su mirada se quedo sin vida y casi se desmayaba por la noticia. ¿Crees que es fácil para un padre ver eso?

-Charlie – dijo Edward acercándose a él – Si hay algo que nunca he querido hacer es dañar a Bella de alguna forma, debes de creerme yo…

Charlie levantó el brazo derecho indicándole que se callara a la vez que lo miaba furioso -Y no solo esa noche, sino cada día en su adolescencia la veía morir un poco más por ese estúpido enamoramiento. Bella te ha aguantado toda su vida, ha estado para ti siempre, aguantando todas tus idioteces y creo que es hora que cumplas con lo que te esta pidiendo, que sufras tú para variar – Edward lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, quería explicarle que no solo Bella había sufrido en todo eso y que la quería a su lado pero no pudo ya que Charlie continuó cambiando toda la situación – No quiero verte cerca de California hasta que toda esta situación se resuelva...

-No me puede pedir eso Señor – dijo acercándose a Charlie sintiéndose desesperado – Yo amo a su hija – declaró mirándolo fijamente.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Charlie midiéndolo con la mirada, como si tratara de descifrar si decía la verdad o no.

-Si – dijo Edward firmemente.

-Quien ama quiere que esa persona sea feliz hijo… ¿Quieres que Bella sea feliz?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces dale el tiempo que te pidió, piensa en ella por alguna vez. Además, esto no es solo por un problema de pareja Edward, te necesitamos para que controles a Victoria, que estés pendiente de cada paso que realice, la excusa que te inventaste de la auditoria nos será útil, así podrás movilizarte con facilidad.

Edward asintió y miró de nuevo a Charlie – Si Bella me acepta Charlie, le pediré su mano para casarme con ella.

Charlie sonrió y lo tomó del hombro – Si ella te acepta yo no podré evitarlo ¿no es así? – negó con la cabeza – pero mi hija es terca y creo que un engaño no se perdona tan fácil…

Edward asintió – Todo fuera más sencillo si recordara qué mierda fue lo que hice… - declaró ofuscado a la vez que caminaba alejándose de Charlie sin percatarse que había pronunciado esas palabras.

-¿De qué no te acuerdas? – preguntó Charlie mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Estaba borracho – confesó mirando por la ventana que estaba en un lado de la habitación – no recuerdo qué sucedió esa noche…

Charlie asintió acercándose a él – Además del amor debe existir confianza entre ambos, así que ella tendrá que decidir si puede superar ese obstáculo o no. Tienes que dejar que pase el tiempo hijo – aconsejó colocando una mano en su hombro y dándole varias palmadas – esperemos que todo salga bien…

Edward pestaño alejando esa conversación de la cabeza. Miró la ventanilla del vehiculo observando los árboles y los edificios. No solo tenían que superar los problemas de confianza y entender qué es lo que había ocurrido para llegar a ese punto, también tenían que superar la aversión de su suegro y alejar el peligro de la empresa.

_¿__Cómo iba a hacer todo eso? _

Llamó a la secretaria para posponer la cita con el equipo de mercadeo ya que necesitaba analizar los nuevos hechos y si los atendía a primera hora del día siguiente igual podría viajar a Londres en el vuelo de la tarde.

Llegó al hotel quince minutos después, despidió al chofer ya que no esperaba salir de nuevo en ese día y entró al Lobby a pedir la llave y preguntar si tenía mensajes.

Caminó varios pasos y quedó paralizado al ver a la mujer que lo esperaba en los grandes muebles de la entrada. Sonrió irónicamente, sentía como un pequeño dejavu, aunque no tendría razón para ello, la escena se había repetido en varias oportunidades en los últimos dos meses.

Se acercó respirando hondo, exigiéndose calma y serenidad y sonrió de la forma mas confiada que podría conseguir – Victoria – dijo mientras llegaba a su lado.

Ella se levantó del mueble moviendo su cabello seductoramente y sonrió caminando los dos pasos que lo separaban - ¿Cómo estas amor? – saludó sonriendo. Levantó la mano y acarició el borde de su chaqueta, mirándolo ansiosamente - Edward - dijo con tono alterado y viéndose casi asustada.

La observo extrañado - ¿Qué sucede Victoria? - preguntó dudoso.

-Dijiste que te avisara... - suspiró hondo – Creo que mis sospechas son ciertas...

Edward quedó paralizado viéndola fijamente. Sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y su corazón se paralizó por unos segundos. _No puede ser_, pensó inmediatamente, ¡maldita sea! Como si necesitara que la suerte se agravara y tener algo más que lo aleje de lo que quiere...

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	22. Edward POV segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

La observó casi gruñendo y la tomó del codo jalándola para que caminara - ¿Edward? – preguntó dudosa a la vez que se dejaba llevar.

Él la metió en uno de los salones del hotel, que por la hora estaba completamente vacío y la soltó quedando frente a ella - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – preguntó frustrado y sintiendo que iba a explotar de la rabia - ¿Fuiste al médico cómo te ordené?

Victoria torció su cara un momento mirándolo inocentemente – No, no he ido… pero conozco mi cuerpo Edward. Esto es una señal, tenemos que estar juntos.

-Ninguna señal de nada Victoria – Odiaba tener que tratarla como si nada este ocurriendo. Si fuera una situación normal ya la estuviese insultando por todo lo que ha hecho y por querer hacerle creer que estaba embarazada sin tener la certeza y existir la posibilidad que ni siquiera sea su hijo.

La misma vida lo había hecho cínico con respecto a la reproducción. La primera vez que una mujer quiso engatusarlo con un hijo él tenía dieciséis años y estaba saliendo con una hermosura de veinte años. Había sido su primera experiencia amorosa y la mujer le informó que estaba tomando la pastilla anticonceptiva por lo cual él no se preocupó por protegerse.

Un mes después lo llamó para contarle que estaba embarazada de él y que tendrían que casarse. Para Edward todo fue tan asombroso como absurdo, era un niño, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer él con un niño propio? Pasó una semana asustado, pensando en cómo se lo iba a decir a sus padres y cómo se iba a unir en matrimonio con una mujer que simplemente le gustaba, pero para bien o para mal al octavo día la chica lo llamó del hospital informándole que había tenido una pérdida.

Se sentía muy asustado y en cierta forma triste por lo que había sucedido. Además de culpable, ya que de forma absurda pensó que tal vez como él no quería que naciera era responsable de su muerte. Cuando llegó al hospital, sorpresivamente, ya que la chica le había dicho que no era necesario que fuera, pero pensó que era su deber hacerlo; la encontró con un chico universitario en la habitación, al parecer ese chico era el verdadero padre del niño. Eso lo presumió porque el hombre estaba tan apesadumbrado que era obvio que había perdido algo muy importante.

Sin embargo, la chica pidió que los dejaran solos y le dijo que si no le daba dinero iría a la prensa y le contaría que había estado embarazada de él y que le exigió que abortara, además se presentaría en la empresa de su padre y le informaría sobre lo que le hizo su hijo inventándole inclusive que la había violado si era necesario. Edward sólo recuerda que estaba estupefacto al ver a la que hasta la fecha había sido la más hermosa de las mujeres convertirse en lo que en verdad era, una egoísta y avariciosa que sólo quería el dinero que él le podía dar.

Ese día salió corriendo del hospital, llegó a su casa y vendió toda su colección de cromos de béisbol que tenía años reuniendo adquiriendo unos treinta mil dólares. Se los entregó a la chica el día siguiente, diciéndole que si de alguna forma se acercaba a su familia sabría de verdad quien era Edward Cullen. Lo hizo porque no quería que sus padres y Bella se sintieran decepcionados de él por haber actuado tan estúpidamente.

Esa misma tarde Bella llegó a su casa, como siempre hacía, sin llamar ni preguntar si él quería verla y se metió en su cuarto. Edward se encontraba en la cama, un poco deprimido y mortificado ya que entendió que sus acciones tenían consecuencias y que todo tenía un precio. Sin embargo, Bella se sentó en su cama mirándolo fijamente, extrañada por su cara de tristeza y por lo tenso de sus extremidades. Al ver que no reaccionaba a nada y presintiendo, como siempre sucedía entre ellos, que algo no estaba bien con él, se tiró en la cama y lo abrazó fuertemente de la cintura susurrándole que todo estaba bien "_estoy aquí y alejaré todos tus demonios"_ le había dicho y él todavía, tantos años después, lo recordaba nítidamente. Se quedaron allí por varias horas, sin decir nada, sólo abrazándose, y él poco a poco fue llenándose de la candidez de ella, de su tranquilidad, hasta que cuatro horas después la había abrazado más fuerte diciéndole que tenía hambre y que fueran a la cocina a ver qué comían.

Bella se había levantado de su pecho y lo miró interrogantemente, preguntándole con la mirada si estaba mejor. Él le sonrió haciéndole ver que lo estaba, que todo había pasado, ella le sonrió a su vez tomando su mano fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo terminó de confortar. Él la jalo para que lo acompañara y salieron corriendo hacía la cocina.

Ese día aprendió una lección muy importante, que después fue reiterada por Bella al pelearle sobre la importancia de su apellido y que si una mujer quedaba embarazada de él era su deber comprobarlo.

Edward pensó durante los años que siguieron había aprendido la lección. Que había conseguido detectar a las mujeres que sólo iban detrás de él porque querían algo suyo y no porque lo querían, fue muy divertido hacerles creer que lo engañaban, disfrutaba mucho en el proceso y es de allí que viene su fama de mujeriego empedernido.

Él creyó sinceramente que había logrado descubrir el molde de la típica mujer avariciosa y sin embargo estaba frente a una, tal vez la peor de todas. Se había casado con ella y ahora… había vuelto a fallar como si fuera de nuevo un adolescente inexperto - Tenemos que ir a una clínica – dijo Edward volviendo a la realidad y viendo de nuevo a Victoria.

-Podremos hacerlo… - dijo acercándose a su cuerpo hasta abrazarlo por la cintura y besando su barbilla – después… ahora te necesito Edward… quiero estar contigo.

Él se apartó de ella y tomó sus manos para separarlas de su cuerpo – Victoria, tú y yo no somos nada.

Ella asintió viéndose un poco triste por su declaración – Lo sé, pero yo quiero devolvernos al pasado, me equivoqué Edward, pero por favor… yo te amo… perdóname.

La miró impactado, era perfecta, su cara triste, los ojos brillosos, inclusive su labio temblaba un poco como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas. Eso agregado al hecho de que era una mujer hermosa hacía que un hombre quedara encantado con ella, hipnotizado… - No Victoria, ya hemos hablado de esto…

-Lo hicimos – respondió acercándose de nuevo a él y tomando sus manos – Pero después nos encontramos en la noche e hicimos el amor maravillosamente… me dijiste que me amabas ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

No. Edward no lo recordaba. Tampoco entendía cómo se lo podría haber dicho si amaba a otra mujer, tal vez le sucedió como escuchó que pasa por allí, se acostó con alguien pensando en otra persona, lo cual era lógico, esa noche estaba sufriendo como nunca al creer que Bella lo había engañado.

Era asombroso como cambian las cosas cuando se ama. Cuando Victoria lo había abandonado él había sentido su ego herido, se le habían reiterado los miedos que tenía afianzados en su interior pero no le dolió como cuando creyó que Bella lo había engañado. Ahora después de tanto tiempo es que se da cuenta que nunca amó a Victoria, no sinceramente, solo se satisfizo de ella, usándola como ella lo usó a él. Cuando la vio después de tantos años quedo encantado. Era tan exuberante, sensual, coqueta, elegante que creyó que era la mujer perfecta.

Pero Victoria sabía usar lo que tenía, lo volvió loco de deseo y luego le negaba la satisfacción a la vez que se lamentaba porque en su estadía en Francia conoció a un hombre que la usó y abandonó como si no sirviera, como si ella no se mereciera un mejor trato.

Edward fue paciente, la cortejó como nunca había cortejado a nadie. Por primera vez en su vida dejaba de ver a Bella por una mujer, incluso hubo veces que no le podía devolver las llamadas porque estaba muy embelesado pensando en Victoria Mallory. Se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del planeta al poder conquistar una mujer con tal magnetismo. Que ilógico y que falsa… toda esa historia fue una mentira.

-No – contestó – tú elegiste irte con otro hombre y yo elegí olvidarte…

Victoria lo miró seria y dolida – Yo me equivoqué Edward, si tan sólo me dieras otra oportunidad te podría hacer tan feliz como te hice mientras duró nuestro matrimonio…

Suspiró negando con la cabeza – Vamos…

-¿Para donde? – preguntó ilusionada.

-A una clínica a confirmar el embarazo - Ella se tensó y Edward sonrió ligeramente.

-Podríamos quedarnos aquí esta noche – dijo relajándose y abrazándolo por el cuello pegándose a su cuerpo – reconociéndonos de nuevo y mañana iríamos a la clínica…

-No – contestó a la vez que se soltaba y llamaba por teléfono al chofer para que se devolviera al hotel – tenemos un mes preocupándonos por un embarazo sin confirmación, cada vez que nos vemos me dices que pronto lo sabrás… hoy es ese día.

Victoria se encogió de hombros – Yo conozco mi cuerpo… sé que estoy embarazada.

-Y yo te he dicho en las cinco oportunidades que me has dado esa respuesta que me alegra que lo conozcas pero que necesito confirmación calificada.

-Porque Isabella te dijo que lo hicieras siempre – contestó irónicamente mientras movía su cabello para atrás – creí que después de lo de James entenderías que ella no es la santa que todos presumen que es.

Edward apretó las manos hasta volverlas puños alejando la rabia y la frustración que sentía por ese evento, al recordar las imágenes del periódico y a Victoria llorando por el engaño de su pareja y las consecuencias que eso trajo consigo – Bella no estaba con James – dijo entre dientes.

-¿Ya te convenció? – Dijo sonriendo con la mirada triste y Edward se encontró observándola fijamente – nunca había conocido a alguien tan manipulador como ella y no entiendo por qué nadie se da cuenta de quien es Bella Swan.

Edward la miró fijamente y fue por mucha fuerza de voluntad y el respeto que sentía hacía el sexo femenino por lo que no abrió la boca del asombro y la golpeó en un mismo movimiento. Bella siempre tuvo razón acerca de ella. Maldita sea la hora que creyó en Victoria y en lo que representaba. Lo había planeado todo, era cierto, ya James se lo había dicho esa tarde en que se agarraron a golpes, le advirtió que Victoria no era todo lo que aparentaba y que quería hacerle daño a Bella y él lo sabía, ya lo había aceptado pero en ese momento comprendió que siempre había estado jugando con él.

Ese viaje a Chicago no era con la intensión de disculparse si no de manipularlo, venderle la idea del engaño entre Bella y James y meterse en su cama, tal vez para buscar el heredero Cullen que tanto necesitaba para los fines económicos que deseaba. Maldita sea ¿por qué no recuerda si se acostó con ella?

Todo eso quiere decir que Victoria sabía que él y Bella habían estado juntos… ¿será esa la razón por la cual Bella y ella discutieron en la fiesta? ¿Por él? Maldijo a Bella en silencio. Debió contarle la verdad desde el primer momento, no esperar que él lo comprendiera sólo después que todo se había dañado.

-Bella no estaba con James – repitió de nuevo mirándola fijamente – nunca lo estuvo, y no hables mal de ella en mi presencia, lo tienes prohibido – le dijo serio - ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?

Victoria lo miró molesta y él sonrió un poco sintiendo la ironía en lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía enfrentarla ni decirle lo que sabía pero si podía molestarla con las cosas que sabía que la habían herido en su burla de matrimonio - No digas eso – dijo entre dientes – sabes que no me gusta.

-No hables mal de Bella – refutó tomándola por la espalda para que caminara hacia la salida – y no tendré que hacerlo.

-Nuestro matrimonio hubiese sido perfecto si ella no existiera… - murmuró Victoria y él se encontró observándola para descifrar si lo decía para manipularlo o era verdad. Entraron en el carro y Edward miró al frente en todo momento - ¿A dónde vamos? – le preguntó – ¿a la Clínica Baltasar que esta en la calle Y? Es la más cercana.

Edward la miró frunciendo el ceño, ¿sabía que iba a exigir que se realizara la prueba esa tarde? ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando? – Al Hospital – le dijo al chofer.

-¿Al Hospital? – Preguntó horrorizada – no me gusta eso… es público.

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a la ventanilla sin contestar nada.

.

.

.

Llegaron al hospital unos minutos después. Victoria salió con una expresión de asco y congoja que él nunca había visto antes y se encontró sonriendo divertido. Lo atendieron por emergencia y al Edward decir su apellido lo pasaron apresuradamente para hacerle los exámenes correspondientes.

En todo el tiempo Victoria lo miraba con reproche y él se preguntaba si efectivamente su matrimonio con ella había sido tan perfecto como ella aclamaba. Y la respuesta es que no, no lo era.

Victoria y él no eran compatibles, sexualmente si lo eran, en demasía. Sinceramente Edward no quería nunca salir de la cama cuando estaba con ella, era sensual, y lo volvía loco… todo antes de probar el cuerpo de Bella, que era tan distinta y al estar juntos entendió a qué se refería la gente cuando hablaban de hacer el amor.

Con Victoria y las demás sólo había tenido sexo. Y en el caso de Victoria tenían buen sexo. Pero nunca hubo sentimientos de verdad entre ellos, nunca hubo comunicación, complicidad, confianza o comprensión. No tuvieron intimidad. Ni con Victoria ni con nadie… eso sólo lo logró tener con…

Quedó paralizado al entender por fin lo que tanto le había costado, la idea que tenía en su cerebro y que no se quería formar, porque si lo hacía, sabía que iba a ser peor para él. Pero ya no la puede detener, ya esta allí. Solo pudo tener todo eso con Bella. _¿Qué es lo que había hecho?, ¿cómo Bella podría perdonarlo alguna vez por eso?_

No merecía perdón, así le rogara y se quedara a su lado para siempre, no sería suficiente para pagar todo lo que le hizo ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo? Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y fijó su visión en Victoria quien veía todo asustada y preocupada – Solo di que no estas embarazada y nos iremos de aquí – dijo cansado de fingir. Entre lo que había descifrado y toda la presión por su supuesto heredero se iba a volver loco.

-Yo… - dijo Victoria mirándolo molesta – te dije que conocía mi cuerpo...

Edward sonrió – Te lo dije una vez Victoria, un hijo es algo importante y yo no lo tendré hasta no estar preparado completamente, ¿usamos protección? – preguntó rezando a Dios que la respuesta sea sí.

Victoria asintió – Pero igual me he sentido extraña y ya sabes que siempre hay errores cuando se usa protección.

Edward frunció el ceño al ver como cambiaba su versión. Respiró aliviado dejándose caer en la pared del cubículo – Haremos el examen para salir de duda, pero estoy seguro que no lo estas… nunca he tenido sexo sin protección. En ese momento las alarmas de su cerebro se dispararon y frunció el ceño. Si había tenido sexo sin protección con aquella muchacha y con… Bella. _No, esto era demasiado_.

Se paró de la silla al lado de la camilla de Victoria y volteó a ver la pequeña ventana. No quería dejarla sola porque no sabía que podía inventar o si podía manipular de alguna forma la prueba, ya sabía que con ella todo era posible; pero aún así debía aislarse un poco para meditar su descubrimiento.

¿Descubrimiento?

En toda su vida después de esa experiencia cuando era adolescente nunca dejó de usar protección, nunca, era lo primero que pensaba cuando quería estar con una mujer y con Bella… ni siquiera lo recordó. Gracias a Dios que no tuvo consecuencia ninguna de las veces que estuvieron juntos, lo más seguro es que ella se protegía.

Frunció el ceño por el dolor en el pecho que sintió en esos momentos. Le habría encantado que hubiese salido embarazada de su hijo, tal vez todas las excusas y dudas se hubieran disipado entre ellos si después de estar la primera vez juntos le hubiese llegado con la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

Casi le dolía la pérdida de un niño que nunca fue concebido. Además, hubiese solucionado muchos problemas, la aversión de su ex suegro moriría por completo. Todo el mundo sabe que Charlie Swan no permitiría nunca que un familiar suyo tuviera un hijo siendo soltero. Quizás eso es lo que deba hacer, entrar a su apartamento cuando este durmiendo y seducirla hasta dejarla embarazada. Después tendría que pasar días y noches convenciéndola que lo mejor que podrían hacer es estar juntos por el bien del niño, pero valdría la pena. Sonrió irónicamente a la vez que negaba la cabeza, no era esa la manera en la que quería concebir su primer hijo con Bella. Aunque esa sería la forma más efectiva de sacar al indio sarnoso de su vida.

Llegó una enfermera y le tomó la muestra de sangre a Victoria y Edward se sentó a su lado para esperar el resultado. Pasaron muchos minutos en silencio, casi una hora hasta que ella habló de nuevo - ¿Y cómo están las cosas en la Empresa? – preguntó inocentemente y Edward la miró sin dejar de asombrarse. ¿Cómo una persona podría ser tan cínica?

-Perfecto – respondió con el mismo tono – las acciones aumentaron un veinte por ciento – dijo disfrutando el momento y observó como ella por un segundo se tensó y volteó la mirada. No es perfecta después de todo, si muestra sentimientos, aunque de forma tan controlada que si no la miras atentamente no te das cuenta.

-Había escuchado que existía rumores… - contestó mirándolo de nuevo. Controlada.

-Nada que preocuparse, los hemos detenido perfectamente, ya sabes que somos una empresa consolidada y que Bella es muy buena en su trabajo.

Ella suspiró y miró hacia la pared – Por supuesto, Bella siempre ha sido muy efectiva, pero no perfecta… nadie es perfecto.

-Puede ser… - contestó distraídamente. Sin quererlo le estaba advirtiendo, ojala entienda a donde se está dirigiendo con sus palabras y deje de presionar, no quiere que la situación llegue a mayores.

-Recuerdo que tú una vez dijiste que yo era perfecta – dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras tocaba su rodilla, acariciándola circularmente.

Edward miró la mano y luego subió la mirada hasta su cara – Me refería a tu pericia sexual querida… espero que no lo hayas olvidado.

-No minimices lo que sucedió entre nosotros – dijo mirándolo con expresión anhelante.

-No lo hago – respondió levantándose para evitar que lo siguiera tocando. Inclusive lo estaba maximizando, porque desde que estuvo con Bella la primera vez todo lo que le dio Victoria quedó completamente olvidado, ningún recuerdo se asemejaba a ese – Pero todo eso quedó en el pasado…

-Tal vez por eso es que el destino nos está uniendo… - continuó Victoria levantándose para quedar frente a él – por eso es que coincidimos en casi todas las ciudades…

-Cierto – contestó irónicamente, aunque trató de disimular para no demostrar que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo – es extraño que coincidan las inspecciones de la Empresa con el… ¿Tour de tu amiga diseñadora?

Victoria sonrió y Edward entrecerró los ojos – Es perfecto que sea así, porque hemos podido compartir más tiempo juntos, es la vida diciendo que debemos estar juntos… ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

-Señores Cullen – interrumpió un Doctor pequeño, calvo, de mediana edad y Edward asintió apartándose de Victoria lo que más podía – Soy el Doctor Bell.

-Buenas tardes – contestó Edward educadamente - ¿Están listos los resultados?

El Doctor afirmó – Lamento informarle que la prueba salió negativa. La Señora Cullen no está embarazada.

Edward miró al médico como si quisiera regalarle el mundo y todas las estrellas. Estaba tan aliviado, contento, feliz, por unos segundos se permitió ser completamente dichoso. Una de las causas que lo mantenían separado de Bella se había disipado completamente.

_Ya falta poco pequeña… _pensó alegre y miró a Victoria. Estaba molesta, furiosa tal vez, aunque no entendía por qué se sentía así, era claro que no estaba esperando su hijo.

-Muchísimas gracias Doctor – dijo Edward a la vez que tomaba a Victoria por el codo y la sacaba del Hospital.

-No puede ser… claro que estoy embarazada – murmuraba como si hubiese quedado en shock por el resultado. Luego se detuvo hasta quedar frente a él, se tiró a su cuerpo y lo besó ansiosamente.

El asombro hizo que él no actuara por dos segundos, luego la tomó por los codos y la apartó de su cuerpo - ¡Detente! – le gritó en voz baja completamente furioso a la vez que veía a todos lados por si acaso no había nadie cerca. La tomó por el codo y jaló hasta que la sentó en el carro – al Hilton – gritó Edward antes de cerrar el compartimiento.

-Nosotros pertenecemos juntos – dijo Victoria y Edward la observó notando que estaba desesperada. ¿Esa era parte del plan?, tal vez que ella este junto a él a la vez de esas reuniones con Vulturi y Platt esté relacionado, pero ya eso se acabó.

Por un mes tuvo que aguantarse hablar con ella cordialmente y escuchar los mismos cuentos de arrepentimiento, pesar y sufrimiento porque no siguen juntos ya que ella llegó a la sede de Missisippi y le dijo que podía haber quedado embarazada por lo que sucedió entre ellos en Chicago.

Inmediatamente Edward había propuesto salir de toda duda, ir al médico y hacerse una prueba, pero ella se había negado alegando que era muy pronto. También era muy pronto para él, ya que no tenía los resultados de la investigación de Jenks, por eso dejó que jugara con él. Permitió que toda esa falsa siguiera y el estrés de la incertidumbre entre si estaba embarazada o no prácticamente no lo dejaba dormir.

Si hubiese quedado embarazada, y se hubiese demostrado por una prueba de ADN que era efectivamente su hijo, jamás se hubiera casado con ella, estaba seguro que eso es lo que Victoria estaba apostando, que Charlie lo obligaría a casarse con ella de nuevo, pero él sabía que no iba a ser así. Charlie nunca iba a estar de acuerdo con ese matrimonio así haya un niño de por medio, simplemente por la razón que desde que se enteró de la verdad él no la consideraba su hija.

El motivo de preocupación no era ese. Era Bella. Por más que creyera que era capaz de perdonarlo por haberse acostado con la mujer que tenía al frente, nunca le hubiese condonado que de esa unión naciera un niño. Sobre todo por los recientes eventos y el papel de Victoria en el peligro de la empresa. Así que se sentía aliviado, porque ya podía dejar de fingir, por lo menos en lo referido a la relación personal entre ellos. Por lo que suspiró hondo y la miró fijamente – Victoria no te amo…

-Claro que me amas – dijo ella vehementemente a la vez que le tomaba la chaqueta y lo acercaba a su cuerpo – así como yo te amo a ti…

-No – negó soltándose de su agarre y mirándola sin emoción alguna – Nunca te amé. Me casé contigo sin sentir más que lujuria y ahora ni eso siento por ti…

Victoria quedo paralizada unos segundos y luego lo miró rabiosa – No puedes estar hablando en serio. Tú me amabas, te desvivías por mi… eso no cambia de un día a otro.

-Lo que sentí por ti quedó en el pasado. Tú te largaste de mi casa, de mi vida y quien se va de mi lado no puede regresar. Te recomiendo que dejes lo que sea que estás haciendo, esta estúpida persecución para regresar conmigo no va a funcionar nunca, así que empieza a gastar tus energías en otras cosas, tal vez en irte del país y crear una boutique o quizás en diseñar para un festival de moda como tanto querías cuando estábamos casados.

Ella negó con la cabeza y él deseó que entendiera la advertencia que estaba debajo de sus palabras, ya había varias veces que las había hecho.

-Aléjate de nosotros Victoria, de mi, de Bella, de todos… sólo te pediré eso una vez – terminó y como si estuviese ensayado en ese momento llegaron a su hotel. Él salió del vehiculo para abrirle la puerta.

-¿Por qué ella lo tiene que tener todo cuando yo no tengo nada? – le preguntó cuando la dejo salir y corrió dentro del Hotel sin informarle si lo iba a hacer o no.

-Maldita sea – murmuró a la vez que se volvía a sentar en el vehiculo y le ordenaba al conductor que los llevara a su hotel. No sabe si con esas palabras mejoró o agravó la situación.

Unos minutos después tomó su teléfono y marcó sonriendo, estaba que explotaba de la felicidad, alejando todo el episodio anterior.

-Diga – contestaron inmediatamente.

-¡No esta embarazada! – gritó Edward sonriendo divertido.

-Maravilloso – dijo Seth carcajeándose – Cervezas para celebrar… ¿en mi casa o en la tuya?…

-Idiota – murmuró Edward a la vez que se quitaba el saco – en la mía, necesito protección esta noche… - propuso a la vez que se aflojaba la corbata.

-Imbécil Cullen, ya me tienes durmiendo en una habitación comunicada contigo, y con la puerta abierta, siento que me quieres violar por las noches…

Edward se carcajeó a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Como previsión, ya que nunca estaba de más, desde que empezó con la auditoria había hecho que las habitaciones de Seth y él se comunicaran. No quería que otra situación como la de Chicago se repitiera – Estaré en casa en media hora.

-Perfecto, ordenaré las cervezas… - dijo Seth trancando la llamada.

.

.

.

Llegó al hotel una hora después de la llamada porque hubo varios embotellamientos en el camino. Entró en la habitación y se encontró a Seth sentado en el mueble, con el televisor prendido en un juego de béisbol y una pequeña cava llena de cervezas.

-Esto es vida amigo – dijo él cuando Edward se sentó a su lado entregándole una cerveza y brindando con la suya – Por haberte salvado de criar un Cullencito malvado y manipulador…

Se carcajeó mientras bebía su trajo y observaba a Seth – Gracias a Dios… – murmuró unos segundos después.

Seth Clearwater era el hijo de Harry y Sue. Tenía tres años menos que Edward y se había graduado de contador, aunque con las mismas se hubiese graduado en Economía o en Informática ya que era un pequeño genio. Por hobbie era hacker, y cuando tenía quince años ya había logrado acceder a las páginas de la CIA, FBI, el ejército, inclusive entró por unos segundos en el sistema operativo de la casa blanca, tratando de conseguir las claves de unos misiles escondidos en el pentágono. Seth era muy peculiar, y solo él sabía las razones por las que quería saber esa información.

Al graduarse se pensaba que iba a especializarse en otras áreas o tal vez irse a trabajar con el gobierno en los casos ultra secretos, sólo Dios sabe porqué le gustaban esas cosas; pero para sorpresa de todos empezó a trabajar en el negocio familiar.

Desde que llegó a la empresa Edward lo acogió como pupilo y como Jefe del Departamento de Contabilidad. No sólo porque se conocían desde pequeños y le tenía una confianza absoluta, sino porque de verdad era el hombre más inteligente que había conocido. Era capaz de descubrir un error en un balance mejor que cualquier persona, lograba revelar malversaciones, desviaciones y cualquier operación fraudulenta con una velocidad increíble.

Se había vuelto su amigo más cercano, lo cual era lógico por el tiempo que pasaban juntos tanto en la empresa como fuera de ella, y cuando se auto-envió para hacer las dichosas auditorias y revisiones de la empresa sólo tuvo que llamarlo y él se anotó a acompañarlo no importa el tiempo que fuera a pasar para ayudarlo. Además… no había cosa que le fascinara más a Seth que ser servido, y un Hotel de cinco estrellas en cada ciudad cumplía a cabalidad ese requerimiento.

-Hablaste con Jenks – dijo Seth mirando la pantalla.

-Si – dijo Edward – la información está en la cama – dijo señalándola.

-Perfecto – contestó Seth – ahora sólo falta que actué Charlie…

-La situación se agravó – declaró suspirando con pesar – Victoria se está reuniendo con Vulturi y Platt…

-¿Benjamín? – Preguntó Seth frunciendo el ceño y Edward asintió – llamaré a Leah para informarle los cambios…

-Hazlo – pidió bebiendo la cerveza.

-¿Todavía no le pueden decir a Bella?

Edward negó con la cabeza – Imagino que sabe que algo estamos planeando. Ella es inteligente, debe sospechar que nuestros padres no se quedarán sin hacer nada únicamente confiando en una estrategia legal…

-Pero no le contarán sobre la estrategia ilegal.

Sonrió – Ella es muy correcta Seth, y estoy seguro que justificará a Victoria e inclusive propondrá una salida menos… sospechosa. La conozco.

Asintió apagando el televisor y viéndolo fijamente - ¿Cuándo van a dejar de ser imbéciles y estarán juntos? Ya me estás cansando…

-¿Te estoy cansando? – preguntó Edward mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro, mirando a todos lados melancólico y deprimido. Es ilógico, vuelve a casa y conquístala, está enamorada de ti desde que era una niña, por Dios sólo recuérdale eso…

Edward levantó las manos al cielo mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿Todo el mundo sabía que Bella estaba enamorada de mi? – preguntó frustrado.

-Claro – dijo Seth mirándolo como si no entendiera.

-¿Y por qué mierda nadie fue capaz de contármelo?, les hubiese costado mucho, empujarme y decirme "_Edward, Bella te ama, deja de ser un idiota y date cuenta de una bendita vez"._

Seth se carcajeó y dio un buen trago a su cerveza - ¿Y crees que eso hubiese cambiado algo? Eras un ciego Edward, si yo llegó y te digo esa estupidez que acabas de gritar, tú te asustarías, buscarías a Bella y le dirías que entendía que te quisiera pero que no sentías lo mismo por ella…

Edward asintió bebiendo su trago. Él también había llegado a esa conclusión – Sabes que todo este día me he preguntado ¿desdé cuando amo a Bella Swan?

-¿Ah si? – preguntó Seth sonriendo – Ilumíname… quiero saber tu respuesta…

-Después de mucho pensar y pensar, solo tengo una respuesta…

-¿Cuál?

-¿Desdé cuando no la amo? – preguntó bajando la botella y cerrando los ojos para calmarse. No tenía un momento exacto porque siempre la amó, si tan sólo lo hubiese visto antes, todo hubiese sido distinto.

Seth aplaudió repetidamente y Edward abrió los ojos para verlo confundido – Bravo Cullen, por fin lo entiendes – hizo una seña de brindis y bebió lo que quedaba del trago – Así que ya estamos cerca…

- Si, sólo tengo que buscar que me perdone…

-¿Por lo de Victoria? – Hizo un sonido como si se estuviera quemando algo – va a estar difícil…

-No sólo por eso – dijo Edward pensando en lo que por fin había entendido cuando estaba con Victoria en el hospital – por todo el daño que le hice en todos los años atrás.

-No entiendo eso – comentó abriendo otra cerveza y pasándole una nueva a Edward - ¿Cómo demonios te va a guardar rencor por cosas que sucedieron años atrás? Esa chica está loca, ella no conoce el refrán "lo que no pasó en tu año no cuenta" o algo así…

Edward sonrió y tomó un trago de la cerveza. No, porque la situación era más compleja que eso. No lo había entendido, no comprendía por qué hablaba de todo el daño que le hacía cuando la buscaba, pero ahora lo hace – No, porque nunca dejo de ser su año.

Seth lo miró confundido – Me perdiste…

-Yo siempre tuve una amante – dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando por la habitación.

-¿Qué? – Dijo perplejo – si me dijiste que nunca engañaste a Victoria.

-Toda mi vida – contiunuó ignorando a Seth – todas las mujeres que pasaron por mi vida siempre decían lo mismo, que no servía para el compromiso, que nunca me abría, que no era material para ser esposo y muchas cosas así.

-Lo sé… - dijo Seth rodando los ojos – las mujeres están locas…

-No, no lo están. Verás, siempre estuve con Bella – Seth lo miró confundido y Edward asintió – tal vez la usé sin darme cuenta, quizás ninguno de los dos lo entendió hasta que fue muy tarde pero el hecho es que Bella siempre fue mi amante, a quien le decía todo, mi parte emocional.

-Eso es profundo – dijo Seth burlándose y le lanzó un cojín que estaba cerca para callar su carcajada.

Edward suspiró hondo y se alejó de allí. No lo comprendió hasta esa tarde cuando se dio cuenta que nunca había tenido intimidad con nadie sólo con Bella. Ella le daba todo, siempre lo hizo, era su relación afectiva y buscaba la carnal por otra parte. Eso sucedió hasta que descubrió que lo era todo, que podía ser ambas, su amante y su compañera, la que tanto buscó y que tenía siempre a su mano. Pero… ¿cómo mataba los hábitos?, no logró unir a las dos mujeres que por una vez eran la misma persona. Por eso los problemas de comunicación, no sabía cómo actuar porque la comunicación siempre era trabajo de su mejor amiga no de su amante, y por una vez las tenía a ambas reunidas. Eso unido con los problemas de confianza que le había dejado Victoria fue suficiente para que ese intento de relación se derrumbara.

Bella tenía razón, ella no era Victoria. Aunque él de alguna forma la estaba tratando como si lo fuera, la trató como la amante sin contar a la compañera, porque no había aprendido a tenerlas a ambas. Pero ya no más. Ya lo entendió. Aunque va a ser difícil que Bella le perdone tantos años de maltratos, de no valorarla, de no verla. Es cierto. Él nunca la vio, no entendió lo que tenía en frente, lo que podía poseer.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Seth. Edward se volteó y lo encontró preocupado mirándolo fijamente.

-Esperar – contestó – hay que resolver unas cosas antes de volver y cuando lo haga le diré que tenía razón, que me equivoqué y le pediré otra oportunidad… es lo único que puedo hacer.

-¿Y no tienes miedo que el tal Jacob te la quite?

Edward suspiró – Confiaré en que su amor sea tan grande como lo es el mío… me fiaré en lo que me han dicho, si me ha amado desde hace tanto tiempo no creo que me olvide tan rápido…

-Pero tal vez se esté acostando con él Edward – Torció el gesto y sus manos se volvieron puño con sólo imaginarlo a la vez que su pecho se llenaba de una rabia y frustración que había aprendido a conocer muy bien, a identificar, pero la reprimió de nuevo. No podía manejar ese sentimiento en esos momentos, sobre todo porque no era una situación que podía controlar - ¿podrás tú perdonarla por eso?

Volteó hacía Seth y lo miró fijamente – Ella tiene años perdonándome, años siendo usada para satisfacer mis necesidades y después mirando a otro lado cuando me acostaba con cualquier mujer que encontraba a mi alcance. Por michos tiempo ha esperado por mí, que la vea y la entienda. Además que cualquier oportunidad de ser feliz, de conseguir pareja yo se la quitaba, le hacía ver que el hombre no era suficiente, para que no estuvieran juntos… no puedo pedirle que no intente hacer lo que por tantos años yo hice…

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Cometer el error de buscar en otra parte lo que tiene al lado… - declaró derrotado mientras volteaba a ver el paisaje.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

ESTOS REVIEWS, POR LA NATURALEZA DE LOS MISMOS, NO SERAN RESPONDIDOS POR LA AUTORA SINO POR EL PERSONAJE PROTAGONISTA DE ESTE CAPITULO: EDWARD.

MENSAJE ROSALIE:

"PUEDE QUE EDWARD CULLEN NO RESPONDA. PARECE NO TENER CONEXION. SU MENSAJE SERA ENTREGADO CUANDO SE CONECTE

Rosalie dice:

May day

Rosalie dice:

Tu amigo quiere anudarle las partes pudendas a manotas.

Rosalie dice:

esta poseído

Rosalie dice:

por el espiritu del capitan cavernicola

Rosalie dice:

haz algo

Rosalie dice:

en cualquier momento lo boxea"

RESPUESTA A ROSALIE: Gracias por el aviso Rose – pensó Edward contrariado mientras abría su teléfono y escribía a su amigo Emmett.

Mensaje de texto Emmett: Si, soy un imbécil. Si dejas el bisturí en la mesa, te prometo llevarte un Xbox con cinco juegos y como es un regalo Rose no lo puede botar… te regalo un xbox y tu no me anudas mis partes pudendas…

Edward caminó desesperado por toda la habitación del hotel mientras veía el teléfono como si con esa acción las ondas satelitales se trasladaran más rápido para que el destinatario leyera su petición. Se acomodó el pantalón en el área de la entrepierna tragando hondo. De verdad quería a _Edwardcito _y no podía perderlo… diez minutos después sonó su teléfono y él se acercó a agarrarlo como si estuviera caminando hacía el paredón, una parte de su cuerpo se sentía así… literalmente.

_Respuesta de Emmett: _Hecho, pero si entre esos no me traes Crackdown 2, Lego Harry potter y Tigre Woods PGA te dejo sin descendencia…

_Emmett rocks forever._

-º-º-º-º-º

IRINA: "SR CULLEN **STOP** NOCHE RESERVA PARA CENA INTIMA **STOP** CONFIRMA INSTRUCCIONES **STOP **PONGO LAXANTE EN EL CAFE DEL SR BLACK? **STOP**"

RESPUESTA A IRINA:

Edward vio el telegrama con el ceño fruncido y con tanta rabia dentro de su ser que le parecía increíble que no se hubiese desintegrado en pequeñas moléculas.

Llegó a la oficina postal diez minutos después y redactó la respuesta a su siempre leal y eficiente secretaria (no como Zafrina que siempre dejaba pasar a personas indeseables y que nunca cumplía cabalmente su trabajo)

IRINA **STOP** EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD USA EL ARSENICO QUE TE ENCARGUE EN CASOS ESPECIALES…

¡Maldita sea! Pensó inmediatamente, Bella sufriría si el Indio sarnoso, perro, excusa de hombre, se muere.

Rompió el papel y empezó a transcribir un nuevo telegrama.

IRINA **STOP** USA EL LAXANTE **STOP** ESTA VEZ DOBLE DOSIS **STOP** QUIERO INFORME DETALLADO DE LA CITA **STOP** ESPERO TE GUSTE LA CENA YA QUE QUIERO QUE VIGILES CADA DETALLE **STOP** ESPERO INFORME A LAS 5 AM DEL DIA DE MAÑANA.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

BREE:

"De: Bree

A: Ed

Ref.: Dato

Hola Ed, sin demasiadas novedades en el frente (o eso espero... desde ayer que no hablo con el comando apostado en el frente pero hasta ahora vienen conteniendo al pulpo manotas).

De todas maneras como dicen las malas noticias corren como reguero de pólvora... de manera que no new good new.

Encontré este aviso y creo que te podría ser de utilidad...

"Terapista con experiencia ofrece tratamiento intensivo contra traumas infantiles, inseguridades varias, dificultades para establecer relaciones, locura temporal o extendida, agresividad.

Doctor Freud

Mis 18 tomos sobre psicoanalisis avalan mi trayectoria

Atención personalizada

Consultas a domicilio"

Diego te manda saludos y me manda que te diga (estoy siendo literal) que le hagas el favor de poner los huevos donde los tienes que poner porque si no lo haces y pronto, el esta pensando seriamente en ayudar a Emmett (quien para tu gobierno ya ha adquirido un bisturí a pesar que Jasper trató de disuadirlo) con el plan de dejarte eunuco.

Besos

Te queremos aunque seas un absoluto y completo idiota.

PD: por tu culpa mi hija a aprendido a maldecir... escucha a sus padres ¿no te zumban los oídos?"

RESPUESTA A BREE:

Edward se pasó la mano por la cabeza por enésima vez mientras caminaba ansioso por la habitación. Había leído el mail de Bree por cinco veces y sentía una mezcla de alivio, ansiedad, terror y pena que no cabía en su pecho. Se sentó en la computadora y empezó a redactar su respuesta.

Querida Bree:

Me alegra la política de no new, good new. Te depositaré el cheque para la Universidad de tu hija el próximo mes por haber intercedido de nuevo a mi favor con Bella… se que no necesitas dinero, pero tus datos son importantes y espero seguir recibiéndolo (TIENES QUE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDOLOS)

Gracias por la recomendación… pero ese Doctor Freud no me parece del todo confiable, por qué solo tiene 18 tomos de psicoanálisis, ¿por qué no 19 o 20?, confiaría mas en un psicólogo que tenga 20 tomos sobre psicoanálisis, no 18…

(Edward a la vez que leía la parte de Diego amenazándolo rozaba su entrepierna preocupado ¿por qué todos piensan en quitarle una de sus partes importantes? Y dios ya él prometió a Emmett un xbox pero si se encompincha con Diego serán imparables. Se levantó a ver por la ventana como si estuvieran persiguiéndolo y cerró la ventana para evitar que lo localizaran)

Lo se… escribió por fin… soy Idiota.

PD: sufro porque mi ahijada haya aprendido ya a maldecir… quería ser quien le enseñara

(Nota: esto es ficción, no forma parte de la trama)

GRACIAS POR DIVERTIRME DARK WARRIOR 1000, ¡ERES LA MEJOR!.

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella entró a la oficina sonriendo a su padre a la vez que levantaba las dos bolsas de comida que pidió a Zafrina que le llevara como había hecho en el último mes. Ya sabe a quién salió cuando no quería comer excusándose por "estar muy ocupada", "en una hora", "no tengo hambre". Era igual a su padre…

-Bella estoy muy ocupado – anunció pasándose la mano por la cabeza y trancando una llamada – Irina ven a la oficina – ordenó por el intercomunicador.

-Irina esta almorzando – declaró Bella a la vez que se sentaba en el mueble y empezaba a abrir los paquetes – igual que tú lo estarás por los próximos cuarenta minutos.

Charlie negó con la cabeza pero sabiéndose derrotado se quitó el saco y se acercó al mueble, sentándose a su lado - ¿Qué me trajiste? – preguntó interesado mientras trataba de abrir todos los envases que estaban alrededor.

-Pasta y ensalada – contestó a la vez que golpeaba sus manos para que se alejara y le entregaba los envases que le correspondían.

-Me malcrías mucho – declaró Charlie sonriente.

Sonrió – Ya tu lo hiciste por mucho tiempo… ahora es mi turno.

Asintió – No tienes que hacer esto Bella.

Negó con la cabeza - ¿Crees que me puedo quedar tranquila al ver que pasas todo el día sin comer?

-No – respondió suspirando.

-Tú eres quien no tiene que hacer esto…

-Bella…

-Dentro de dos meses tendré veintiséis años. Soy socia en esta compañía y creo que estoy más que capacitada para dirigirla… no tienes que matarte trabajando papá – terminó indignada.

-Lo sé – contestó un segundo después – pero no podía dejarte sola con esto Isabella, además no quiero estar en la casa…

Bella asintió y miró a su padre con tristeza. Tenía dos meses asistiendo a la empresa con regularidad. Extrañaba a Lauren, ella lo sabía, él también, aunque fuera tan cabezota que no lo quisiera aceptar y pedirle que vuelva a su lado. De nuevo… era igual a su padre. Se había instalado en la oficina de Edward lo cual en parte agradeció. Así haya cambiado la decoración igual lo recordaba en cada momento. La auxiliaba en el cargo de Presidencia encargada, y si bien ella se encargaba de la mayoría de las funciones él estaba muy ocupado, aunque sabe que principalmente su padre esta trabajando en una sola amenaza: Victoria. Aunque no quiera contarle nada sobre eso…

-¿Has hablado con Lauren? – preguntó Bella sutilmente mientras tomaba un poco de ensalada.

Charlie suspiró hondo y comió una buena porción de pasta, tal vez para analizar como contestar esa pregunta. Bella había hablado varias veces con Lauren en esos dos meses y la verdad sentía mucha pena por ella. Estaba tan triste y deprimida que le había quedado demostrado sin lugar a duda el afecto que siente por su padre.

Al otro día de la discusión se había ido de la casa de su padre y estaba viviendo en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. Ha almorzado varias veces con ella y le sugirió que llamara a su padre para que trataran de solucionar los problemas. Sabía que era difícil, Charlie era terco y orgulloso, y se sentía muy herido por todo lo que había pasado, pero también él tenía que entender que Lauren era madre, y su hija iba primero así fuera una mujer malvada sin escrúpulos.

En varias oportunidades trató que su padre comprendiera esas razones, pero siempre le respondía lo mismo, que debía haberle contado la verdad, y que había fallado en varios pilares fundamentales de la relación.

-No entiendo qué haces en esta Empresa Isabella – ella lo miró extrañada y él sonrió – deberías defender a todas las causas perdidas del planeta.

Rodó los ojos – No digas eso – le reclamó – ella se equivoco pero te quiere papá y tú también lo haces, además no me gusta verte sufrir…

Sonrió – Tú defenderías hasta el peor de los criminales.

Bella entrecerró los ojos – Tal vez es por eso por lo que no me cuentas lo que estas haciendo con Victoria.

Charlie se tensó y siguió comiendo – No te tienes que preocupar por ello – dijo unos segundos después.

-¿Por lo menos es legal Charlie? – preguntó preocupada. Sabía que algo estaba tramando, era su padre, él podía ser cariñoso y protector, pero también conocía su faceta despiadada que gracias a Dios nunca había implementado en ella – solo necesito saber eso, ya sabes soy la abogada de la Empresa, debemos estar cubiertos.

-Esto es aparte de la Empresa Bella.

Dejó de respirar por unos segundos - ¿Es decir que si es ilegal?... Charlie...

-Basta – ordenó mirándola fijamente – déjame encargarme de esto, es lo que hago.

-¿Y yo no puedo hacer nada? – preguntó indignada.

-Tú estas haciendo lo que sabes hacer, evitando que legalmente pueda existir un vacío que permita entrar una amenaza en nuestra casa y yo me encargó de lo demás.

Asintió cabizbaja – Lamento que tengas que volver a trabajar, sé cómo te gustaba tu jubilación.

Charlie se carcajeó fuertemente – De verdad extrañaba la acción y la adrenalina de manejar una empresa… así sea en estas circunstancias.

Bella asintió mientras comían tranquilamente. Le gustaban esas conversaciones con su padre y de alguna forma agradecía tenerlo en ese ambiente. Siempre habían tenido una buena relación, basada en el respeto y el cariño; pero en esos dos meses había compartido mucho más con él, sobretodo en esos momentos que generalmente almorzaban juntos y conversaban de cosas intranscendentes pero importantes para ellos.

Ella sabía que él se sentía solo, y aunque en las noches no podía acompañarlo y darle su apoyo por lo menos en el día lo tenía para sí misma, ya sea en los almuerzos o en algunos momentos robados donde se acercaban a la oficina del otro a conversar un rato.

-¿Y qué harás hoy? – le preguntó Charlie unos minutos después, cuando habían terminado de comer y estaban sentados cómodamente en el sofá.

-Salir con Jacob – contestó tranquilamente mientras tomaba el té helado que había comprado para acompañar su ensalada.

Jacob… ¿qué iba a hacer con él? Habían salido por dos meses, aunque con los viajes intermitentes de él por motivos de trabajo podrían decir que han salido un mes. Era distinto, muy protector, divertido, y la hacía sentir querida, apreciada, deseada, solo tenía un problema… no era Edward.

Por lo menos en esos meses su vida se había calmado un poco. Ha podido pensar, analizar y calmarse. Su equilibrio mental fue restaurado y eso tiene que agradecérselo a Jacob, a sus amigas y al propio Edward por irse. Fue una buena idea alejarse de él, aunque lo extrañara cada día más. A veces necesitaba oír su voz más que respirar, y deseaba hablar con él con la misma complicidad que antes… lo deseaba tanto que dolía. Se comunicaban por medio de mensajes electrónicos o de texto, había tenido mucho cuidado con eso, no quería verse tentada a escucharlo y gritarle que necesitaba que volviera a su vida. Porque si lo necesitaba, pero no sabía si todavía estaba lista para ello.

Todavía lo amaba con la misma fuerza, eso nunca iba a cambiar. Por Dios, tiene más de quince años amándolo, no creía que eso fuera a cambiar en unos días o meses. Pero ese tiempo había servido para vivir sin él de verdad, comprobar como sería su vida sin Edward Cullen. Sin esperar una llamada o que aparezca en la puerta de su oficina ó experimentar ningún tipo de dependencia por parte de ambos y tenía que admitir que era bueno y malo a la vez. Bueno porque sabía que de alguna forma existía sin él, aunque cada día fuera mas difícil.

Había comprendido varias cosas, sobre todo que no podía odiarlo o guardarle rencor por lo que paso años atrás. No era justo, ni para él ni para ella misma. Ambos habían consentido esa situación, esa especie de relación enfermiza, ella aceptó ese papel en su vida y ahora, no podía quejarse cuando fue ella una de las causantes. Además ella no le dijo lo que sentía… eso fue un error.

La parte mala de todo el asunto es que lo extrañaba a horrores, pero el miedo no había desaparecido. Temor a que todo sea mentira, a que no la ame, a que le vuelva a hacer daño, a entregarle su corazón de nuevo y lo destroce. Todo eso la esta volviendo desquiciada y por eso no se comunicaba con él. Aunque sabe que pronto tendrá que hacerlo, no es justo para Edward estar lejos solo por un capricho de ella, él tiene una vida en California y como egoísta lo mantiene lejos de ella.

Y si sigue con el tema del egoísmo, sabe que también debería incluir lo que le estaba haciendo a Jacob en esa clasificación. Ha sido tan tierno y cariñoso, pero ella tiene una maldición por dentro, al parecer esta condenada a ser amiga y no novia ya que aunque parezca imposible con el tiempo eso es lo que se ha convertido Jacob. Amigos que se besan eventualmente. Ni siquiera ha podido… acostarse con él.

Bueno por eso debía culpar a Edward. Maldita sea la hora que le dijo que no se iba a acostar con nadie más y le pidió que no se acostara con él. Sabía que no la obligaba a nada, que no era justo ni correcto que le pidiera eso, pero cada vez que pensaba en esa posibilidad con Jacob, rememoraba su cara y su mirada atormentara además de su voz repitiéndole que no le hiciera. Lo odiaba por eso… y se odiaba a si misma por hacerlo.

Era una imbécil, una excusa patética de victima que primero se queja porque él no la deja vivir y luego no vive porque él se lo pide...

Insensata…

-Me gusta el tal Jacob – anunció Charlie haciendo que despertara de su ensoñación.

-Es un buen hombre – contestó Bella sonriendo ligeramente.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Eres feliz con él?

-Papá… - dijo rodando los ojos y suspirando hondo – él es bueno conmigo – contestó evasivamente.

-Pero no es Edward… - completó levantándose un momento y buscando algo en el escritorio. Lo observó extrañada hasta que entendió qué iba a buscar.

-Oh Dios – murmuró sonrojada encerrando la cara en sus manos, cuando su padre colocó su foto dormida en la mesita pequeña que estaba frente del sofá donde estaban comiendo – no puedo creerlo… - se le había olvidado esa foto y su padre la había descubierto.

-Imagino que esto es de él – anunció serio mientras la observaba. Bella asintió sin poder mirarlo. Charlie rió un poco - ¿es él a quién quieres?

Suspiró y lo observó – No puedo creer que este hablando esto contigo – declaró avergonzada – con mi padre.

Charlie sonrió y se encogió de hombros – Mejor tarde que nunca…

Bella suspiró – Edward y yo tenemos que resolver muchas cosas, no sé ni siquiera qué somos o si lograremos superar todo… no lo sé – concluyó desconcertada.

-No me gusta que te haya hecho sufrir, eres mi hija, nunca querría que te dañara nadie, y es mi deber protegerte.

Sonrió y tomó su mano – Lo sé, eres un buen padre.

-Lo que haré es modificar mi testamento y colocar la orden de que se casen.

Bella se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza – Ni bromees con eso, todavía queda mucho Charlie Swan en este mundo…

-Es cierto, hay que buscar una táctica más cercana…

Negó con la cabeza – Jake es un buen hombre – repitió – quisiera poder quererlo, sería más fácil.

-Pero nunca es fácil Bella, además tú eres muy terca y cuando se te mete en la cabeza algo nunca te abandona. Al parecer eso fue lo que paso con Edward. Él siempre me agrado hasta que empezó a hacerte daño.

Bella miró hacia el suelo - ¿Crees que podrás perdonar alguna vez a Lauren? – le preguntó en voz baja.

Charlie suspiró – He hablado con ella Bella, pero es distinto, tu madrastra me oculto cosas, es cierto, falto a sus deberes para proteger a su hija, la entiendo, aunque igual falló en la confianza y no sé si podré perdonárselo.

Bella asintió – La confianza es importante – dijo pensando más en su caso en particular que en su padre.

-Pero en tu caso no sabes si él te fue infiel o no…

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y palideció un poco - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Charlie carraspeó un poco y se levantó del asiento – Porque fui yo quien te dijo sobre Victoria y él, así que imagine que eso fue lo que sucedió…

Asintió confundida – Entiendo… claro… pues si, es distinto.

-¿Por eso le dijiste que se fuera?

-Si, necesitaba un tiempo para entender que sucedió y ver si puedo superarlo…

-¿Y lo entendiste?

Bella sonrió – Un poco…

-¿Y le vas a pedir que vuelva? – preguntó recogiendo las cosas con la que comieron.

-Tampoco me parece justo que este tanto tiempo separado de su casa por una malcriadez mía – replicó levantándose a ayudarlo.

-Siempre has pensado en todos Bella, en él, en mi, en la Empresa… es hora que pienses en ti… ¿lo quieres aquí?

Lo miró unos minutos sin decir nada. Una parte lo quería, lo extrañaba; la otra temía que podría suceder si volvía, toda ella era una confusión, y odiaba ser tan insegura, no poder decidir o por lo menos saber qué hacer para mejorar el embrollo en que se ha metido – Tal vez si – contestó al fin.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Mucho – respondió sinceramente.

-¿Y qué harás con Jacob? – Le preguntó su padre volteando a verla – si Edward vuelve no va a ser únicamente por la Empresa o por su vida, va a ser por ti. Y si le pides que lo haga, tienes que tener claro que debes decidir, sino le harás daño a muchas personas.

-Entiendo – contestó porque sabía a qué se refería, tenía meses pensando en eso también.

Charlie se acercó y acarició su mejilla – Quiero que seas feliz hija y al parecer nada más puedes serlo con una persona… - terminó negando con la cabeza.

Bella sonrió y lo acarició a su vez – Yo también quiero que lo seas, prométeme que por lo menos hablaras seriamente con Lauren…

Él sonrió y le hizo un ademán con la mano – Ya es hora de trabajar, deja de resolver la vida de los demás, haré lo que tenga que hacer.

Sonrió y salió de la oficina negando con la cabeza. De verdad era muy parecida a su padre. Terca y orgullosa. ¿Será eso lo que en verdad le evita llamar a Edward?

.

.

.

Varias horas después estaba sentada en su oficina revisando unos informes del área de recursos humanos y verificando para autorizar unos presupuestos de unos contratos de construcción en la sucursal de Nueva York.

Se levantó del escritorio y fue hasta la ventana de su oficina. Siempre le había gustado su vista, aunque había otros edificios y áreas corporativas, se podía ver en la distancia el mar y el cielo azulado. Suspiró hondo a la vez que se pasaba una mano por su cabello y pensaba en su tormento particular: Edward.

Su padre le había hecho cuestionar varias cosas de vital importancia. En primer lugar: ¿había entendido lo que sucedió en Chicago entre Victoria y Edward?. Si, lo había hecho. Todo fue parte de una gran confusión, creado principalmente por su hermanastra y eso unido con su inseguridad, falta de comunicación y la imposibilidad de ambos de establecer una etiqueta en su supuesta relación causó que no superaran esa prueba. Todavía no estaba segura si Edward y Victoria durmieron juntos, él no lo sabía, ella solo tenía la palabra de Victoria la cual no tiene ningún tipo de fuerza o validez en su vida… así que ese era un hecho incierto

En segundo lugar le hizo retumbar una pregunta en su subconsciente que no la alejaba ¿Podría confiar en Edward? Suspiró hondo y apretó sus labios. Allí recaía todo, en esa simple pregunta. No se trataba solamente del episodio en Chicago, tal vez el mismo ha perdido fuerza en todo ese tiempo, porque se encuentra creyendo que podría olvidarlo y comenzar de nuevo. No es ese el tipo de confianza del que ella esta considerando. Sino la confianza de entregar de nuevo su corazón sin miedo, dejar los temores que la atosigan atrás.

Aunque si es sincera consigo misma, su corazón nunca ha dejado de pertenecerle, siempre lo ha amado y extrañamente le creyó cuando él hablo sobre que iba a esperar por ella. Si no fuera así no estuviese castigando al pobre hombre que la ha estado apoyando en ese tiempo y se hubiese acostado con él… tal vez. Se volteó y se sentó en su mesa a tomar su teléfono celular -Debería llamarte… - murmuró como si estuviese hablando con el propio Edward.

Su padre tenía razón. Si le pedía que volviera no iba a ser sólo por la empresa o su vida o sus amigos. Él iba a volver por ella y así se lo hizo ver cuando se iba esa noche, que le iba a dar un tiempo, que iba a ser provisional, que esa extraña relación no se había terminado. ¿Estará lista ya para ello? - Si – murmuró de nuevo sorprendiéndose a si misma al responder por fin la pregunta que tanto la había acosado en los últimos dos meses. Quería intentarlo, poco a poco y después de aclarar muchos puntos. No cometería el error de volver a entrar en una relación a ciegas.

Se permitiría confiar en Edward. Creer en que sea verdad que la ama, como le había dicho y no que era un sustituto para la mujer que no puede tener porque nunca lo quiso. Confiar en que nada sucedió entre Victoria y él cuando estuvieron en Chicago o que si sucedió no significo nada y que podría superarse porque según él, ella es más importante que cualquier otra. Tal vez así sería por fin feliz. Con él, después de tanto tiempo y quizás este sí sea su momento, como le dijo Diego una vez.

Tomó el teléfono y empezó a marcar su número pero se detuvo. Primero debía hablar con Jacob, así que dejó el teléfono de nuevo en el escritorio. Su padre también tenía razón en eso. Si Edward volvía y ella no decidía iba a hacer daño a muchas personas, incluso a sí misma; además se lo debía a Jacob, no podía ser tan injusta con él. Hablaría con él esa noche y después llamaría a Edward y le pediría que volviera, alejando la terquedad y el orgullo, y después poco a poco conversarían sobre lo que sucedió y así no cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

Sonrió sintiéndose optimista, agradeciendo el tiempo que tuvo para llegar a esa decisión y esperando no haberle hecho mucho daño en la espera… y que todavía la quiera a su lado.

-Hola Bella – ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió alejando sus pensamientos anteriores cuando vio a Leah sentándose frente a ella. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Leah había llegado a la oficina.

-¿Cómo estas Leah?

Ella sonrió y abrió la pequeña computadora que llevaba consigo. Era interesante ver trabajar a Leah, siempre estaba actualizada e investigaba sobre las noticias, medios y encuestas de sus clientes – Bien, ya paute la fecha para la rueda de prensa, tienes que estar lista el viernes a las ocho de la mañana.

-Perfecto – contestó suspirando. Había ido a más ruedas de prensa y eventos públicos en esos dos meses que en toda su vida. Era el trabajo más difícil que había tenido en su vida.

-Ya Esme y mamá organizaron los eventos de caridad, son en total cuatro y empezaran el quince del mes que viene.

Bella asintió abriendo la carpeta con la información que le había entregado – Es decir que falta poco para terminar con nuestro cronograma.

Leah asintió – Estimo que después de esto las acciones van a subir por lo menos un cinco por ciento más.

-Maravilloso – dijo entusiasmada. Sería imposible para Victoria adquirir algún tipo de porcentaje en la empresa con ese monto.

-También he escuchado rumores de posibles alianzas de nuestra amiga con Grant's Contruction – continuó seria.

-¿Kebi Grant? – preguntó Bella arrugando la cara al pensar las connotaciones que eso refería. Tal vez Victoria piense que aliándose con una empresa competidora sería más fácil adquirir las acciones que deberían haber bajado por los rumores.

-No – dijo Leah – Benjamín Platt

-¿Ben? – preguntó confundida. Nunca había sido su amiga, pero eran del mismo circulo social, siempre se había visto como un sujeto serio, es extraño que se preste a esas estrategias - ¿qué haremos al respecto?

-Seth se reunirá con él.

-¿Seth y Edward? – Preguntó ella levantándose de su asiento – sabes que no…

-Lo siento Bella – dijo Leah levantándose también – Seth es el apropiado para eso ya que él y Ben son amigos, así que tenemos esa ventaja, y sabiendo como son las cosas, es posible que Benjamín no cuente quien es la que lo cito.

Bella asintió y se volvió a dejar caer en la silla. Es cierto, aunque si es sincera esa es una de las cosas que le atormenta, tener que decirle a Edward la verdad. Debe de ser pronto, no sabe cómo le va en esas investigaciones, sobre todo porque Victoria estaba al acecho.

Esa información la sabía por la propia Leah, que le había comunicado Seth que siempre trataban de ir a la sucursal que ella se encontraba para cortar el rumor de raíz. Era difícil para Bella, ya que su parte insegura, incluso aunque no tendría derecho para hacerlo ni para sentirse molesta ya que Edward era libre de estar con quien quisiera así como ella lo estaba; se sentía atormentada al pensar en ellos dos en el mismo código postal.

Se encontraba preguntándose si estaban juntos, si ella lo habrá engatusado de nuevo y conquistado, temiendo que al no decirle la verdad lo haya dejado indefenso en su juego y que Victoria se esté aprovechando de eso. Aunque de alguna forma sentía el consuelo al recordar sus palabras, que no la amaba, no quería estar con Victoria y que en ese tiempo no estaría con nadie; además que confiaba en él, se repitió a sí misma. Se intentaba convencer que no era por ser egoísta y creer que era suyo, sino que temía que volviera a ser embaucado por una perra sin corazón. Sabía que se engañaba… que no era la única razón de su temor.

Leah siguió revisando su computadora y Bella se encontró observándola fijamente. Había algo extraño entre ella y Jacob. Y lo peor era que las veces que se lo había preguntado él lo negaba. Pero es que no se estaba volviendo loca, algo sucedía allí. La primera vez fue en discoteca y ella jura que una vez los dejo en la oficina solos y cuando llegó ambos estaban molestos, como si hubiesen peleado y se detuvieron segundos antes que apareciera con las carpetas que Leah le solicitó. Ahora no se soportaban, cuando uno llegaba el otro se iba. Tenía que investigar que es lo que sucedía entre ellos.

-Bella… - dijo Leah levantando la mirada de la computadora con cara seria y el ceño fruncido como si estuviese preocupada.

-¿Dime? – Preguntó aunque en ese momento vibró su teléfono y frunció el ceño al ver quien la llamaba – dame un minuto Leah – le pidió a la vez que se levantaba del asiento y contestaba– ¿A qué se debe el honor de esta llamada?

Escuchó que se reían y sonrió por reflejo – Hola hermosa – contestó James detrás de la línea.

-¿En dónde estas ahora James? – Preguntó curiosa. Tenía más de dos meses que no sabía de él, únicamente por unos mensajes de texto de saludo que habían intercambiado algunas veces.

-En Singapur – contestó tranquilamente.

-¿Y qué haces por allá? – preguntó a la vez que miraba el paisaje por su ventana.

-Negocios… ya me conoces.

-¿Legales o Ilegales?

James rió – Un poco de ambos…

-Nunca te compondrás James Salvatore…

-Nunca – contestó coqueto y Bella rodó los ojos – Ahora, no podía dejar de llamarte al ver las noticias, debía felicitarte…

-¿Felicitarme? – preguntó dudosa.

-Siempre te lo dije, no quisiera combatir contigo ni en tu peor día.

Bella rió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza – Supiste sobre el alza de acciones.

-Y todos tus planes de expansión. Maravilloso, como si quisiéramos que el Imperio sigua creciendo – dijo irónicamente y ella rió por el comentario – Victoria debe de estar un poco furiosa.

Bella suspiró – No lo sé, no he hablado con ella.

-Imagino que ha tratado…

-Constantemente – declaró a la vez que recordaba las llamadas que ignoraba y los mensajes de texto que borraba sin leer. Estaba segura que todos eran comentarios hirientes e inclusive tratando de difundir su veneno porque siempre se encontraba en la misma ciudad de Edward, para así tratar de hacerla sufrir o molestarla por ese hecho. Estaba defendiéndose utilizando el método de evasión, lo sabía, pero no quería oírla; sufrir al imaginarlos juntos era suficiente sin sumar la lengua viperina de su hermana o su capacidad para recrear escenarios imaginarios.

-Imagino que se esta desesperando Bella… Victoria no es fácil cuando eso sucede.

-Lo sé – contestó suspirando hondo.

-Debes cuidarte de ella.

-Todos debemos hacerlo – contestó confundida por la voz preocupada de James, primera vez que lo escuchaba en su vida.

-Pero especialmente tú, eres a quien odia con más fuerza –se estremeció por esas palabras y asintió. También lo sabía, aunque quisiera olvidarlo ya que no entendía ¿qué demonios le había hecho para merecer su desprecio? – ¿Y cómo va tu búsqueda por el hombre perfecto?

Rió y volteó a ver a Leah – Maravillosa, aunque mi lista se ha reducido considerablemente.

-¿Y tu perro guardián?

-Lejos – contestó únicamente. No le gustaba hablar de eso, mucho menos con Leah cerca.

-Cierto, algo de eso leí, que estaba de tour por todas las sucursales para hacerle llegar el mensaje de fuerza y cercanía con sus jefes, así como pautar las directrices con los gerentes regionales – dijo las palabras como si se hubiese aprendido la noticia que había redactado Leah para justificar su partida.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó confundida a la vez que sonreía porque en ese momento estaba entrando Jacob a la oficina. Movió su mano para saludarlo a la vez que señalaba el teléfono.

-Que esas palabras son muy bonitas pero solo significan una cosa…

-¿Qué? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver a Jacob y Leah. Él se había colocado en la parte más apartada de la oficina, sentándose en el mueble y ella estaba tensa, con la espalda recta y parecía como si estuviera luchando en estar allí o irse.

-Que tú lo botaste.

Bella pestaño por la impresión que le dio las palabras de James. Demonios, era demasiado intuitivo – Cierto – afirmó observando como Leah salía de la habitación tan rápidamente que dejó su cartera e incluso su laptop que la acompañaba hasta en el baño, abandonada en su mesa.

-Debí quedarme en California por más tiempo – anunció con un tono lastimero que era obviamente fingido.

-No hubiese cambiado nada James – respondió suspirando a la vez que observaba a Jacob con el ceño fruncido, molesto por algo, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, en ese momento sonrió rápidamente. Ella se volteó extrañada. Algo estaba pasando allí - Lo hubiese intentado…

Bella rió y negó con la cabeza – Gracias por llamarme y tus felicitaciones, siempre son bien recibidas.

James rió – Me encanta ponerte nerviosa…

-Nunca lo haces – contestó molesta.

Él se carcajeó por mucho tiempo - Nos hablamos Bella.

-Adiós James – se despidió trancando el teléfono y volteó sonriendo – Hola Jacob, disculpa – dijo señalando el teléfono sonrojada.

Jacob se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Hola preciosa – Bella sonrió a la vez que dejaba que le diera un casto beso. Suspiró y se apartó de él. Quería mucho a Jacob, pero no sabía si como novio o simplemente como amigo. Habían salido muchas veces, siempre estaba pendiente que comiera o se cuidara, al parecer sus queridas amigas lo habían integrado en la misión "ayudemos a Bella", donde el objetivo principal era atormentarla hasta la inconsciencia.

-Dame unos minutos para arreglar esto y nos vamos – pidió a la vez que se acercaba al escritorio y empezaba a agrupar unos papeles - ¿Y que haremos hoy?

-¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó sentándose en el puesto que hasta hace unos minutos ocupaba Leah.

-Tal vez podríamos llamar a Rose y Alice a ver que van a hacer los muchachos…

-Sería buena idea – respondió viéndola coqueto.

Sonrió y frunció el ceño – Tal vez le diga a Leah ya que esta aquí que nos acompañe.

Él se tensó un poco, imperceptiblemente aunque ella lo notó y asintió – ¿Por qué no hacemos algo mejor tú y yo solos? Quiero estar solo contigo – dijo sugerentemente y Bella se tensó, sabía a que se refería con estar solos.

Se mordió el labio asintiendo – ¿No quieres ir al cine? O mejor salimos a cenar… hay algo que quiero hablar contigo – Ya estaba dicho, esa noche le contaría a Jacob todo y terminaría esa casi relación que había empezado aunque no estaba lista para estar con nadie.

Ese era el principal problema. Ella entró en esa relación sin haber tenido un periodo de gracia y no se estaba dando toda, por eso sentía que era más una amistad que otra cosa y Jacob era tan comprensivo que nunca la obligaba a nada. Porque sabía que estaba superando una perdida y no quería forzarla a algo que no estaba preparada para asumir.

Jacob asintió observando la pantalla de la laptop a la vez que Bella dejaba de mirarlo y seguía con su trabajo – No sabia que tu socio había vuelto con su ex esposa.

-¿Qué? – preguntó dejando caer los papeles y mirándolo asombrada.

Jacob señaló la pantalla de la computadora de Leah – Tu socio… ¿Edward Cullen? – Dijo confirmando el nombre – volvió con su ex… esto lo dice.

Ella tembló hasta dejarse caer en la silla y movió la computadora hasta tenerla al frente. No podía ser cierto. Sintió que el mundo se le caía y que toda su vida dejaba de tener algún sentido, y un dolor tan fuerte en su pecho que no entendía como podía seguir respirando, así su cara no mostrara ninguna expresión.

Era cierto…

La pantalla mostraba una noticia de un periódico en Washington del día anterior. Tenía una foto de Edward y Victoria besándose, él le tenía las manos puestas en sus brazos y ella lo abrazaba efusivamente. Pestañó un poco para poder enfocar las palabras de la noticia

"_¿El presidente de la Empresa Swan & Cullen podrá tener próximo heredero? _

_El día de ayer encontramos al Señor Edward Cullen frente al Hospital Washington Center con su ex esposa Victoria Mallory – Cullen, según fuentes fidedignas fueron a comprobar el latente estado de gravidez de la Ex Señora Cullen, y que el mismo dio positivo. En la actualidad, aunque se encuentran separados se evidencia por la foto anexa al lado del articulo que su romance continua ¿habrá campanas de boda cercana en la familia Cullen-Swan?. Nuestras fuentes informan que el idilio ha recorrido todo Estados Unidos, ya que la antigua pareja ha sido fotografiada por distintas partes del país, entre ellas Misissippi, Ilinois, Indiana. El Imperio Swan & Cullen surgió en el año…_

Bella miraba la noticia temblando de la rabia, indignación, dolor y frustración. Sentía tantas cosas distintas que era imposible que no hubiese explotado o por lo menos demostrado de alguna forma su turbación interna. ¿Están Juntos? ¿Está embarazada?

_Por Dios santo, ¿Está embarazada?__ -_ se levantó del asiento y rezó por poder estar sola en su habitación o en cualquier parte sin Jacob quien la miraba como si estuviese a punto de tener un colapso.

-¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó Jacob confundido y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que… - no pudo terminar la frase. Salió corriendo de allí hacia el baño particular que estaba al fondo de ese piso, lejos de todos los empleados, donde llegó a duras penas para devolver todo el almuerzo y la manzana que había consumido minutos atrás.

Varios minutos después apoyo sus manos en el lavamanos, como si no tuviera fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Se miró en el espejo por unos segundos temblando. Estaba pálida, y tenía varias gotas de sudor en la frente y encima de su labio superior, por el esfuerzo que realizó y por la noticia recibida. Se lavó la boca y la cara con más fuerza de la requerida como si se quisiera castigar y golpeó el espejo con rabia a la vez que se tiraba en el suelo a llorar.

-Estúpida, eres una estúpida – murmuró para sí misma balbuceando entre lágrimas, a la vez que se golpeaba los muslos con fuerza.

Ella… era una imbécil. Justificándolo, creyendo que lo estaba tratando mal, que fue injusta con él y lo había castigado cuando no se lo merecía, que podría perdonarlo o tratar de comprenderlo. Incluso había pensado que era mentira, que él no se acostó con Victoria, y que lo que le había dicho era cierto. Que la amaba. Minutos atrás había planeado llamarlo, pedirle que volviera con ella, dejar todo atrás… cuando todo era mentira, cuando lo que le prometió nunca lo cumplió.

_¿Pero cómo la va a am__ar?_ Lloró más fuerte y se mordió el labio hasta casi sentirlo sangrar - ¿Cómo me va a amar si la tiene a ella? – murmuró con voz rota mientras apretaba sus uñas en la pantorrilla hasta hacerse daño, quería sentir dolor físico para ver si así alejaba el dolor en el pecho que le impedía respirar.

Está con Victoria, ¿Por qué? ¿Ella va a tener su hijo? Negó con la cabeza a la vez que sentía que su corazón se desgarraba aún más. Un hijo. Él va a tener un hijo con ella…

Sus manos temblaban y Bella sintió que la embargaba la rabia, el dolor más fuerte que antes. Podría perdonar que él se hubiese acostado con Victoria pero nunca un hijo, jamás un recordatorio de lo que pasó entre ellos. Además es Victoria, no dejaría de atormentarla por eso y siempre afectaría lo que sea que tuvieran, si tenían algo. _¿Pero de qué demonios estaba hablando?_, se preguntó histéricamente. Ella no iba a estar con Edward. Victoria estaba embarazada de él y estaban ¿juntos?, lo más seguro es que sí, Edward no podría nunca tener un hijo sin hacer lo correcto…

-¿Por qué Edward? – preguntó de nuevo. Toda la vida ha sido una maldita idiota y cada vez que se permite empezar a confiar, él viene y la vuelve a hundir…

_¿Se está acostando con ella ó solo seria la vez de Chicago?_ Se preguntó unos minutos después, cuando sus lágrimas se habían normalizado un poco. Ella estaba ignorando a un hombre, no se había acostado con Jacob por él y todo era mentira, le pide que no lo haga y él mismo no lo cumple. _Como siempre_, pensó inmediatamente; siempre Edward Cullen tenía que evitar que ella estuviera con alguien, porque era un egoísta, mientras él se acostaba con golfa tras golfa.

-¡Te odio! – Gritó como si pudiera oírlo a la vez que lanzaba a la pared el papel y lo que encontrara a su lado – Y me odio a mi misma por ser tan imbécil al creer que alguna vez tú podrías amarme como yo te amo…

Se levantó del suelo y se limpió la cara, alejando todas las lágrimas y tomando la decisión que debió haber hecho desde el principio. No desde diez meses atrás cuando toda esa historia empezó… no. Sino desde que se dio cuenta la primera vez que él nunca podría amarla, desde que llegó a su casa a contarle que Mike la engañaba con Jessica y empezó a recomendarle evitar ciertos hombres. Desde que empezó esa tortura que era su vida y que permitió que se volviera hasta ese extremo. Pero eso iba a ser hasta ese día.

Se arregló lo mas que podía, tratando que no se viera que había llorado y lo desconsolada que se sentía en ese momento. Se lavó la boca de nuevo y salió de allí caminó a su despacho. A donde estaba Jacob. Un hombre que la quería de verdad y que había alejado por él. De nuevo. Maldita sea, ¿hasta cuando iba a cometer el mismo error?

Cuando llegó al despacho lo encontró mirando preocupado a todos lados, especialmente a la puerta donde había salido minutos atrás - ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó confuso a la vez que se acercaba y la tomaba por la mejilla.

-Me sentía mal – contestó con el corazón partido, de nuevo, por él, pero no importa, ya eso era lo último que Edward Cullen le haría en su vida – tenía revuelto el estomago.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?

-No – respondió a la vez que lo abrazaba y besaba su cuello acariciando su espalda – quiero ir a tu hotel Jacob.

Él se apartó un poco y la miró asombrado - ¿Qué? – estaba muy cerca y sintió como su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente.

-Ámame Jacob – le pidió tragando un nudo en la garganta, necesitaba sentir que alguien la quería de verdad, alejar el dolor, ser egoísta de verdad y experimentar algún tipo de alivio para su alma – Necesito que me hagas el amor esta noche.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	24. Regalo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola, pues aquí estoy yo con este regalo especial por haber llegado a los ¡2000 REVIEWS! Todavía no puedo creerlo.

Sé, que lo ideal sería que les regalara el capitulo siguiente, obviamente todas están en ascuas y a la expectativa de lo que va a suceder y desearían saberlo más rápidamente. Pero no puedo hacerlo, ya que no tengo aún el capitulo.

Deben tener paciencia que pronto lo subiré.

Pero… como regalo para ustedes por apoyarme, acompañarme y haber llegado hasta ese maravilloso número que nunca pensé que llegaría, les traigo una sorpresa.

Es corta. Es una especie de preview a lo que sucederá en el próximo y es una escena que no estaba pautada para incluirla en el fic, pero lo hice únicamente para conmemorar los 2000 reviews.

Espero que les guste ;)

* * *

Edward se encontraba en su habitación de hotel completamente agotado. Había pasado todo el día en reuniones con el Departamento de Mercadeo en la sucursal de Washington y en video llamadas con Charlie para pautar las estrategias a seguir después del descubrimiento de la asociación de Victoria con la Grant's Contruction, más específicamente con Benjamín Platt.

Por lo menos Seth era amigo de Benjamín y habían concretado una reunión para así constatar lo que quería Victoria, y cuál es el grado de riesgo para Swan & Cullen Enterprise. Pero a raíz de todas las reuniones y las nuevas complicaciones no pudo viajar a Londres… tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Tomó una ducha para relajarse y se acostó en el mueble a ver televisión por un rato. En esos momentos era en los que más deseaba tener a Bella cerca y jugarse con ella. Entregarle el control del televisor para que escogiera lo que quisiera ver a la vez que la observaba y detallaba como se plasmaba cada emoción en su cara mientras veía el programa. Siempre lo hizo. Admirándola y embelezado por la capacidad de asombrarse con una mala noticia o llorar porque a un perro lo golpeaban en la calle. Y todavía se pregunta desde cuándo la amaba… había sido un ciego.

Escuchó su teléfono repicar y cuando vio que llamaba rodó los ojos agobiado, ya sabía el por qué de esa llamada en particular - Diga – respondió tranquilamente a la vez que saludaba a Seth que entraba en la habitación.

-¡Voy a matarte! – gritaron por el auricular y Edward tuvo que apartar el teléfono para no quedar literalmente sordo. Seth frunció el ceño a la vez que hacía movimientos con sus brazos para que él le contestara el por qué de las amenazas de muerte.

Edward negó haciendo ademanes con su mano quitándole importancia y suspiró hondo - Rosalie déjame explicarte…

-¡No! – gritó ella furiosa. Edward imaginaba que si la tuviese al lado podría ver salir humo de su nariz - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

-A Emmett le gusta los X box – contestó como toda respuesta.

Rosalie emitió un gritó ahogado a la vez que golpeaba algo, tal vez por frustración, quizás imaginándose que era él – Agradece Edward Cullen que mi amiga te ama… porque si no fuera así, te juro por todo lo sagrado que este hubiese sido tu último día en la tierra – dijo amenazantemente.

-Rosalie… - dijo él conciliador.

-No – continuó despotricando molesta – llamaré a Bella y le pediré matarte. Está molesta contigo, tal vez no se oponga, y nada más necesito un segundo de duda para acabar contigo… después vendrán las lamentaciones pero será demasiado tarde.

Edward suspiró hondo – Bella no te dejará matarme – dijo seguro de la respuesta. Escuchó que emitía otro grito ahogado y trancaba la llamada. Miró el teléfono por unos segundos y luego empezó a carcajearse fuertemente por todo lo ilógico de la situación, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y se doblaba tomando su estomago.

Cuando pudo normalizarse, encontró a Seth frunciendo el ceño confundido - ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién quiere matarte, y más importante, por qué no se ponen en contacto conmigo? Yo los ayudaría gratis…

Rió de nuevo y le lanzó un adorno de metal que tenía en la mesilla del lado la cual casi lo golpea, si no hubiese sido que Seth al último segundo se movió un milímetro – Perro rastrero y escurridizo – insultó mientras negaba con la cabeza – Era Rosalie…

-Ah – dijo Seth sentándose a su lado - ¿Y por qué ella quiere matarte? Aumenta tu lista de enemigas Edward… estoy empezando a creer que no eres el galán perfecto que sueñas ser…

Edward se rió y negó con la cabeza – Le regale un X box a Emmett y ella esta molesta por eso…

-¿Y por qué se lo regalaste? Es cardiólogo, creo que debe poder costearse uno – dijo irónicamente.

-Si, tenía ese y muchos más, pero Rosalie se los botó gritando que "por culpa de esos malditos juegos su vida sexual había menguado a nueve veces por semana"

-Mierda – dijo Seth riendo.

-Pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar…

-¿Y eso?

Edward arrugó la cara mientras recordaba las imágenes que se quedaron grabados y que no lo quieren abandonar – Tuve un sueño…

Seth se carcajeó a la vez que negaba con la cabeza – Te bautizare José el rey de los sueños…

-Imbécil – murmuró Edward mientras negaba con la cabeza. Solo recuerda a Emmett entrando a su habitación con Diego, que no tiene ni idea que hacía allí, y querían masacrar a su pobre Edwardcito. No podía permitirlo, así sea un sueño… siempre había pensado que debía controlar las situaciones de peligro. Y un Emmett con bisturí y un titulo de medicina… era sumamente peligroso…

Alejó los pensamientos cuando escuchó repicar el teléfono de nuevo. Rodó los ojos, tal vez venga la segunda tanda de gritos por parte de Rosalie. Miró la pantalla y respiró aliviado – Es Leah – le informó a Seth quien asintió mientras llamaba a servicios de habitaciones.

-Salúdala de mi parte.

Asintió levantándose del mueble – Hola Leah, ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?

-Edward hay un problema – dijo ella ansiosa.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él tensándose un poco.

-Hay una noticia de Washington Post donde aparecen tú y Victoria besándose, del día de ayer.

-Maldita sea – gruño golpeando al aire. Sabía que esa había sido una treta, besarlo en el frente del Hospital, pero la ignoró porque no había nadie cerca. De nuevo la subestimó.

-No es todo, la noticia especifica que estaban en el Hospital para realizarse una prueba de embarazo, que resulto ser positiva…

-¡¿Qué? – gritó fuera de sí.

-Y hay rumores de reconciliación…

Edward empezó a caminar por toda la habitación desesperado. Maldita sea, ¿será que eso es lo que ella quería con la supuesta prueba y el embarazo?, dañar su parte moral.

-Necesito saber si vas a negar los rumores o afirmarlos, hacer una rueda de prensa… – continuaba Leah pero él la escuchaba a medias, estaba analizando los hechos que ella le había dado. Tal vez desde el principio el plan era afectarlo de esa forma, buscando con eso bajar acciones al menguar la confianza del Presidente de la Empresa. Todo el mundo sabe que se fía más de en un empresario estabilizado familiarmente que en un hombre que no sabe tomar una decisión, en este caso mantenerse casado o divorciarse.

Demonios.

-¿Edward? – preguntó Leah sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Niégalo todo – ordenó rápidamente – todo es falso, ella no esta embarazada, en ese hospital se hizo la prueba y resultó negativa.

-Está bien – contestó – iré a la oficina de Bella a buscar la información y empezare a redactar la nota de prensa.

_Bella…_

Edward dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Literalmente. Sentía que sus pulmones se vaciaban y había olvidado como volverlos a llenar. Por unos momentos quedó desorientado y cuando empezó a sentirse mareado por la falta de aire, empezó a tomar hondos y agitados respiros para calmarse - ¿Bella sabe de esto? – preguntó desesperado.

-Se lo iba a decir, pero la llamaron por teléfono…

-¡No! – Gritó – Yo debo decírselo, tengo que explicarle lo que sucedió… ¡Búscala! – le ordenó alterado mientras paseaba por la habitación notando que Seth lo veía extrañado y le hacía señas para que le contara. Edward no podía hablar. Solo esperaba que Leah le comunicara con Bella, poder hablar con ella. Demonios iría allí si era necesario, transgrediendo la orden de Charlie, no le importaba.

-Lo siento Edward no esta.

Cerró los ojos negando al cielo y a la vida. Tenía una esperanza, todavía todo no estaba perdido - ¿Pero… - preguntó de la forma más controlada que podía – crees que se haya enterado Leah?

-No se… tal vez no… – contestó intranquila.

-¡Este no es el momento de suposiciones Leah! Necesito que me digas si se enteró…

Escuchó como ella tragaba sonoramente – Creo que sí, deje mi computadora portátil en mi puesto y esta ahora frente de su silla… ella tenía que hablar conmigo, pero no esta aquí… y se fue con Jacob…

-¿Jacob? – preguntó sintiendo que palidecía.

-Si – dijo ella con voz triste y atormentada. Edward frunció el ceño ante eso, su voz cambio radicalmente al decir el nombre del perro sarnoso que estaba con la mujer de su vida. Una mujer impulsiva y que no pensaba cuando se sentía traicionada y herida. Una mujer que en esos momentos debía creer que Victoria estaba embarazada y que él había vuelto con ella.

-¡Haz la nota de prensa Leah! – gritó molesto y frustrado a la vez que trancaba la llamada.

Tiró el teléfono a algún lugar de la habitación y sintió mas rabia de la que había experimentado en su vida. ¡Fue un completo imbécil! Todo fue una trampa… y de nuevo cayó como un infante…

Se acercó a la pared más cercana y sintiendo rabia, frustración, agonía, odio en contra de él, de Victoria, de la vida misma que hacía que las cosas se arruinaran cuando todo empezaba a solucionarse. La golpeó fuertemente con el puño cerrado haciendo que se abriera un hueco en el medio y se cuarteara hasta el techo.

-¡Maldita sea! – Gritó sintiendo la mayor impotencia del mundo…

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Espero que si :D, de verdad a mi también me gustan más los Edward POV jeje.

Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme y por haberme permitido llegar a 2000 reviews.

Un fuerte abrazo :D

Betza

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Toda la certeza de la petición que le había hecho a Jacob media hora atrás menguó cuando llegaron al Hotel. Habían salido apresuraros de la Empresa porque Bella no quería ver a nadie, no quería pensar, solo deseaba huir lejos y no aparecer nunca más.

Aunque irremediablemente su parte racional y analítica no paraba en ningún momento y la hacía repetirse que esa no era una opción, además de hacerla cuestionar los motivos por los que había decidido acompañar a Jacob a ese lugar y mucho más importante pedirle que le hiciera el amor. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y sintió que temblaba perceptiblemente.

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? – preguntó Jacob frunciendo el ceño y rozando su mano que temblaba un poco.

Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio porque sentía que también temblaban a la vez que desviaba su mirada para que no notara su turbación interna y el dolor que sentía en ese momento, evitando que él no creyera en su afirmación anterior. Su conciencia estaba jugando con ella, y era como si se partiera en dos partes. Jamás había creído en la hipótesis de los dos Ángeles que peleaban para que su protegido llegara a una decisión. Nunca hasta ese momento. Y lo peor es que no sabia cuál era el ángel bueno y cuál era el malo.

-Vamos - le dijo él guiándola por una mano en la espalda hasta el ascensor.

Hace un año ella estaba segura de todo. De su vida, de sus emociones y deseos… era un ser racional que se sentía satisfecha con la vida que llevaba.

Hace cuatro meses estaba segura que amaba a Edward y que iba a luchar por él… que lo iba a conquistar.

Hace una hora estaba segura que se encontraba lista para iniciar una nueva vida con él…

En ese momento no estaba segura de nada. No sabía que era verdad o que era mentira. Odiaba el ser inseguro, patético y prejuicioso en que se había convertido. Quería volver a ser como antes, regresar el tiempo y no amarlo o por lo menos no saber que lo hace. Detestaba amarlo. Y su mente maquinaba sin control mientras ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… no dejaba de funcionar no importa cuando le ordenara que lo hiciera.

Si, también odiaba eso.

-Esta es mi habitación - dijo Jacob un poco cohibido por su silencio abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar. Bella asintió y caminó dentro de la habitación, la miró de un lado a otro, sin observar nada de verdad.

El color de las paredes era una combinación de verdes. Había muebles y adornos elegantes, pero todo su análisis quedó paralizado cuando vio la gran cama en el centro de la habitación. Respiró hondo y escuchó una voz en su cerebro gritar _Huye_…

De nuevo, no sabía si se trataba del ángel bueno o el malo.

-No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres - dijo él deteniéndose frente a ella y acariciando sus mejillas con las dos manos para que lo mirara - puedo amarte de otras formas, esta es una de ellas - anunció mientras la acariciaba y bajaba un poco para darle un beso suave.

Ella no respondió el beso. Ni siquiera cerró los ojos. Se encontraba en shock, paralizada por sus emociones y pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? - pregunto él extremadamente inquieto. Ella lo sabia y su corazón solo se encogía más al escucharlo y al verlo allí. Preocupado por ella cuando había sido tan injusta con él.

-¿Crees - empezó ella, y tuvo que tragar despacio ya que la garganta la tenia completamente seca - que la gente tenga lo que se merece? - preguntó algo ilógico, pero sus pensamientos estaban tan acelerado que no sabia diferenciar uno del otro.

-¿Lo que se merece? - preguntó él acariciando su mejilla y espalda, aunque no de forma sexual, más bien confortándola.

-Yo creo que no - respondió ignorando la pregunta de Jacob - Yo pienso que la vida es injusta y cruel y que no importa si haces bien, igual te arruina hasta que ni siquiera te reconoces a ti misma.

Jacob la abrazó fuertemente como respuesta a sus palabras y ella aunque batalló un poco permitió al final que lo hiciera, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y respirando entrecortadamente.

_Sabes que no es correcto_ - volvió a gritar su conciencia y ella lo abrazó más fuerte tomando la camisa de él por los puños y cerrando los ojos tratando de evitar pensar.

_Él nunca te perdonara si haces esto. _Bella tembló un poco y se soltó de Jacob haciendo que su cartera se cayera al suelo, aunque ni siquiera le importó, sino que caminó hasta un lateral de la habitación tratando de calmarse.

-Tienes que confiar en mi Bella… - dijo Jacob y ella volteó a verlo un instante. Él estaba en el suelo recogiendo las cosas de su cartera que se habían caído derrapadas en el suelo.

Seria tan fácil… dejarse llevar por él y permitir que le hiciera el amor. ¿Eso la ayudaría? ¿Sentirse amada, valorada? ¿Eso la alejaría del enredo que es su vida actual? ¿Su corazón se oprimiría menos si se dejara llevar en las caricias de otro hombre? Tal vez su alma sanaría al entrar en contacto de otra que no esté tan dañada como la suya.

_No… no es correcto_.

_Si, si lo es_ - pensaba con otra parte de su ser- _le harías lo mismo que él te hizo, lo herirías_…

Respiró hondo por ese pensamiento ¿venganza? ¿Ya cayó tan bajo que piensa en planes de venganza? No creía que hubiese llegado a ese punto.

_Tal vez todo sea falso_ - pensó un segundo después - como con ella y James, todo podría ser un montaje. Seria inteligente de Victoria, pero los besos no se fingen y ellos se estaban besando…

-Tu teléfono esta vibrando - dijo Jacob acercándose a ella y sacándola de su ensoñación.

Bella volteó y miró el aparato, fijándose en la pantalla y arrugó la cara sintiendo que su corazón se desprendía de su pecho y que no podía mantenerse de pie. Debió de mostrar alguna emoción en su cara así hubiese tratado de evitarlo y la misma debió de ser horrible ya que Jacob palideció al observarla.

-Es tu socio - dijo él como si por fin lo entendiera todo.

Ella se mordió el labio sintiendo como dos lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas - Si - logro decir - es mi socio quien me está llamando. Le quitó el teléfono y lo apagó. No podía hablar con él, lo detestaba en ese momento.

_Lo amas_, pensó inmediatamente. Suspiró resignada y lo aceptó. Era verdad, lo amaba, y estar allí era un error. Nadie se merecía lo que estaba haciendo. Ella no se merecía entregar su cuerpo para sanar su alma, no era eso lo que tenía que buscar ni el modo más idóneo para conseguirlo. Edward no se merecía, no importa todo lo que ha hecho, que ella se vengara de él, porque eso es lo que haría si tenía sexo con Jacob, dañarlo como él lo hizo, incluso en un escenario similar, actuando precipitadamente por unas fotos en un periódico.

Tal vez la situación sea exactamente igual y todo es una mentira planeada por su hermanastra… aunque la vida le había demostrado que generalmente, cuando se trata de ella, esos milagros no sucedían.

Pero el que menos se lo merecía era el hombre que tenia al frente y que la veía con el ceño fruncido. Él no se merecía que lo usaran, que se acostaran con él únicamente para olvidar. Era un hombre maravilloso y ella lo estaba dañando al igual que hicieron con ella. Que irónico, pretendía usarlo para olvidar, como él hizo con ella diez meses atrás. Al parecer no ha aprendido nada de esa experiencia… o tal vez si y por eso entendió en ese momento que debía irse.

-Lo siento Jacob - dijo alejándose - perdóname por meterte en mi desastre de vida, no puedo hacer esto… pensé que podía pero no puedo - dijo sin poder ver bien por las lágrimas y volteándose para caminar hacía la puerta huyendo de allí.

Empezó a alejarse pero Jacob la tomó de los hombros y la detuvo - Es él - dijo con voz sombría - ¿verdad?, el hombre que te daño, que te partió el corazón.

-Si – confesó suspirando, no podía negarle eso, le estaba dando tan poco que por lo menos debía ser sincera en eso - esto tiene que ver con él… perdóname Jacob, no quise usarte.

-No - dijo Jacob rápidamente, como si eso no fuera eso a lo que se refería - El que te rompió el corazón es tu socio.

Ella dejó de respirar unos segundos y empezó a llorar entrecortadamente. Había controlado lo más que podía esa reacción de su cuerpo pero ya había llegado a su límite; unos segundos después Jacob la abrazó pegándola en su pecho y tomándola por su estomago, apretándola fuertemente evitando que se apartara - Suéltame Jacob - le pidió golpeando sus antebrazos pero sin mucha fuerza ya que se encontraba conmocionada.

-Edward Cullen - declaró confirmando lo descubierto y ella sintió su corazón quebrarse más al escuchar ese nombre – ahora lo entiendo todo, fue la noticia… claro, después de ella palideciste y te volviste otra persona…

-Basta – pidió desesperada.

-Volvió con su ex… - dijo él entendiendo por fin lo que le sucedía.

Bella lo golpeó, forcejeó y por fin se soltó mirándolo con furia – ¡Cállate!

Jacob suspiró y negó con la cabeza - Dilo en voz alta, lo necesitas...

-No – negó rápidamente a la vez que sentía como se ahogaba.

-Dilo - le susurró.

-¡No Maldita sea! - Gritó - porque no es solo que volvió con ella, con la maldita mujer que me ha hecho más daño en este planeta, es que esta embarazada - dijo agarrando su estomago y su pecho como si sintiera que se iba a partir en dos - es que la ama a ella y yo como una idiota sigo enamorada de él no importa lo que me haga, no importa cuánto me dañe...

Ella se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Él sentó a su lado y la abrazo a la vez que ella negaba con la cabeza. No podía creer que Jacob la estuviese consolando, que le acabará de confesar que estaba sufriendo por otro hombre y que él en vez de alejarla, insultarla como la mala mujer que es, la esté confortando.

-Perdóname Jacob - le dijo mitad empujándolo, mitad abrazándolo - Te estoy haciendo daño… no hago nada bien.

Jacob suspiró hondo y se levantó del suelo sin decir palabra. Ella suspiró tratando de calmar sus lágrimas al darse cuenta que con sus acciones lo agravaba todo y cerró los ojos sintiéndose completamente derrotada.  
Sintió como él la tomaba en brazos y gritó de asombro. Abrió los ojos y vio como la guió hacia la cama, se dejó ser, ya no tenía fuerzas. Él le quito los tacones y se despojó de sus propios zapatos; unos segundos después se acostó a su lado. Bella se colocó de medio lado a lo mismo que él para mirarse de frente.

-Perdóname Jacob - repitió acariciando su mejilla.

-Una vez me contaste sobre… él - dijo en voz baja y evitó decir su nombre, lo cual agradeció. Bella asintió - es tu mejor amigo ¿verdad? - ella se mordió el labio asintiendo de nuevo. Cuando se conocieron había hablado mucho de Edward, hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando su vida tenía sentido - ¿hace cuanto tiempo lo amas?

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos - Toda la vida, aunque lo entendí hace cuatro meses apenas…

-¿Y nunca te habían roto el corazón antes? - preguntó sonriendo un poco. Ella abrió la boca pero no contestó por unos minutos, luego negó con la cabeza - lo imagine…

-Siempre lo amé a él, nunca permití que nadie más se acercara lo suficiente…

-Eso que estás sintiendo Bella, pasa, se hace soportable, parece imposible de creer en este momento pero si sucede…

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia Jacob? - preguntó y vio como su mirada cambiaba, como se tornaba mas fría y por un segundo casi atormentada.

-Por supuesto – respondió unos minutos después.

-¿Cuántas veces? - preguntó dejando de llorar momentáneamente.

-Una sola - dijo él sonriendo un poco - Yo tenia veinte años, ella uno menos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Fue en un verano que viaje a Europa. Estaba de mochilero porque quería vivir aventuras, conocer el mundo antes de entrar al negocio que ahora estoy dirigiendo. La conocí en una fiesta al aire libre en Irlanda…

-¿Era hermosa? - preguntó sonriendo ligeramente al imaginarse a un Jacob joven viajando solo para encontrarse a sí mismo.

-Mucho - contesto - y me enamoré como un idiota.

-Fue amor a primera vista - dijo acariciando su mejilla y Jacob asintió.

-Ella al parecer también buscaba una especie de libertad, ni siquiera nos dijimos nuestros apellidos… todo era por el momento, vivir al máximo por el tiempo que se pudiera…

-Muy mal hecho de tu parte… - le reprendió suavemente.

Jacob sonrió - Fue ella quien lo quiso así, no yo - suspiró - pasamos tres meses juntos, viajábamos, conocíamos pequeños pueblos y grandes ciudades, hacíamos el amor como si no existiera mañana y nos declaramos amor eterno con la peor poesía que podrías escuchar en tu vida.

Bella se rió y negó con la cabeza - No creo que algo que hagas tú pueda ser considerado malo…

-Pues créelo porque existe, mi ego se recuperara porque yo mismo lo admito… escribo la peor poesía que existe – declaró arrugando la cara, como si con esa expresión explicara lo mala que en verdad era lo que escribía y Bella se encontró sonriendo un poco por eso.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Me levanté un día y no la encontré en la cama, ni en el baño o en ninguna parte…

-¿Se fue?

-Así como llegó se fue - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - fue un espejismo.

-Un espejismo que te rompió el corazón...

-Si - contesto él en voz baja.

-¿Y cuánto tardaste en recuperarte? - preguntó esperanzada.

Él torció el gesto y arrugó su nariz - Estoy esperando que en cualquier día de estos pase…

Bella sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza - Así que yo no estaba equivocada cuando pensaba que nosotros éramos amigos más que novios…

Jacob suspiró - No sé que somos Bella - dijo acariciando su mejilla - tal vez solo seamos dos humanos destinados al otro para curar sus heridas, o quizás seamos algo más… lo que sé es que cuando estoy contigo olvido un poco todo.

-Yo también - dijo en voz baja.

-Me siento vivo de nuevo, tranquilo. Por eso mi insistencia, por eso quería con tanta fuerza que nos juntáramos - dijo sonriendo y mirándola con el brillo en su mirada que ella había aprendido a conocer. Había vuelto a ser su Jacob.

-¡Que buen par hacemos! - gritó acercándose a él y abrazándolo.

-Igual te quiero en mi vida Bella - dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿Así sea un carro vuelto chatarra Jacob? - preguntó recordando lo que le había dicho una vez.

Jacob sonrió - Los dos somos del mismo material Bella… tal vez - dijo subiendo su cabeza y sonriendo - estamos destinados a ser felices juntos, quizás estamos juntos porque nos ayudaríamos a sanar nuestros corazones y a amar de nuevo cuando todo haya pasado.

-¿De verdad me quieres así? – insistió arqueándose un poco para levantar la cabeza.

-Eres la mujer más bella, inteligente, dulce e inocente que he conocido en mi vida…

-Y tú eres el hombre más dulce, cariñoso y honorable que conozco….

Jacob sonrió y la abrazó aún mas fuerte - Entonces intentémoslo de verdad Bella, sin mentiras ni secretos, seamos lo que sea que necesitemos, amigos, novios o amantes… es igual.

-No sé cuanto pueda dar… me siento vacía - declaró abrazándolo y hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

-Poco a poco el dolor va menguando, eso si te lo prometo.

-Ojala sea así, porque creo que no puedo respirar… - Se levantó un poco y sonrió - Me encanto conocer al verdadero Jacob Black esta noche.

Jacob sonrió por unos segundos y se entristeció de nuevo - Lamento que sufras por él…

Bella sonrió – Lamento que sufras por ella… ¿nunca la encontraste?

Jacob se tensó pero sonrió ligeramente – Ella era un espejismo, la mujer que conocí no existe… así que no… nunca la he encontrado.

Asintió entristeciéndose por la historia de Jacob, ambos estaban atrapados por sus propios demonios, por sus propios fantasmas - Debo irme - dijo levantándose de la cama, pero Jacob tomó su antebrazo deteniéndola. Bella volteó y él negó con su cabeza

-No puedo dejarte ir así… quédate – le pidió suavemente.

-Jacob, no puedo - dijo rogándole con la mirada que entendiera. Necesitaba estar sola y poder superar lo que había descubierto ese día.

Él la jalo hasta que la acostó en su pecho - Si te vas sólo llegaras a tu casa a llorar y a recordarlo… quédate y yo te abrazare.

Bella suspiró sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo - Puede que llore... – le amenazó porque sabía que no faltaba mucho tiempo para empezar a llorar de nuevo, ya estaba sintiendo el nudo en su garganta.

-Puede que te abrace más fuerte y te bese - amenazó en respuesta y Bella sonrió un poco antes de sentir que las lágrimas llegaban de nuevo a sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no puedo amarte a ti?… todo seria tan fácil si fuera así - dijo llorando a la vez que lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-Lo sé - respondió con voz triste mientras la abrazaba fuertemente – Yo deseo lo mismo.

.

.

.

Bella llegó a su casa muy temprano, todavía el cielo estaba anaranjado. Se escapó aprovechando que Jacob seguía durmiendo. Necesitaba estar sola y si bien él la consoló toda la noche sabía que tenía que superarlo por si misma.

Por lo menos agradecía que ese día no tuviera trabajo, aunque sinceramente si lo hubiese tenido no habría ido, se sentía tan descompuesta y triste que no podía unir un pensamiento coherente con otro así que no iba a servir de mucho en ese estado.

Tenía la ropa arrugada y el cabello amarrado en una coleta improvisada. Se habían dormido a altas horas de la madrugada y por mucho tiempo no hablaron, ella lloraba y él la abrazaba. Bella lo abrazaba a su vez tal vez tratando de consolarlo, estaba segura que al haber hablado de su historia se entristeció un poco así no haya dicho nada…

Ella nunca había llorado tanto en su vida - Te odio Edward – dijo en voz baja.

Salió del ascensor y abrió la puerta de su casa, tal vez llamaría a Bree y viajaría a Seattle o quizás viajaría a Washington y usaría arsénico para matarlo a él, a Victoria, al engendro del infierno que crecía en su vientre y después escaparía a Suramérica, a un país donde no exista la extradición con Estados Unidos y no puedan conseguirla. Tenía el dinero para hacerlo…

Entró a la casa y quedó paralizada. Sintió un dejavú al ver a Edward Cullen parado en la sala de su apartamento, con expresión atormentada y cansada -¡Maldita sea! – Gritó histérica - ¡¿Cuándo mierda cambiaré la cerradura? – Preguntó a la vez que le lanzaba la cartera con todos los implementos con tanta fuerza y rabia que cuando cayó en su pecho él se fue para atrás - ¡Vete de mi casa! – le gritó desesperada a la vez que salía corriendo a su cuarto. Trancó la puerta entre un gran estruendo por el golpe y emitió un grito desesperado mientras empezaba a quitar el cobertor y todo lo que tuviera a su alcance.

-Bella – dijo él tocando la puerta - ¡Déjame entrar! – le gritó tocando mas fuertemente.

-¡Vete! – Le gritó de nuevo – por Dios Edward ¡lárgate de mi vida!

Él dejó de tocar la puerta y ella se tiró en el suelo sin fuerza a llorar ¿qué demonios hacía allí? Unos segundos después escuchó un golpe seco y la puerta de su cuarto salía volando en contra de la pared emitiendo un fuerte golpe cuando colapsó en ella.

Sintió que él la tomaba por sus dos antebrazos y la levantaba del suelo atrayéndola a su cuerpo. La observaba desesperado, con dolor en la mirada, tal vez al verla llorar tan desgarradoramente y sin tener fuerzas ni siquiera para pelear - ¿Por qué? – preguntó únicamente bajando la cabeza y hundiéndola en su pecho. Él respiró hondo y se dejó caer en el suelo, rindiéndose, tirándola a ella en el proceso, aunque sobre su cuerpo para no hacerle daño. La abrazó con fuerza y ella aunque trataba de batallar no podía hacer que la soltara – Déjame.

-Victoria no…

-¿Por qué ella? – Le interrumpió – podrías estar con cualquiera pero ella no… ella no… - le dijo golpeando su pecho aunque sin siquiera tener fuerzas para hacerle algún daño. Lo odiaba, se odiaba, la odiaba a ella.

-¡Victoria no esta embarazada maldita sea! – Gritó desesperado.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, ni siquiera lo escuchaba, no podía, solo quería que se fuera – Vete… - le pidió de nuevo.

-Escúchame Bella ¡Mírame! – le exigió a la vez que tomaba su cabeza para que lo mirara. Él tenía medio cuerpo apoyado en las patas de la cama y la sostenía encima de su cuerpo. Ella estaba acostada, sobre su cuerpo, sin fuerza así que cuando la tomó delicadamente su cabeza siguió el movimiento pedido, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados – Abre los ojos Bella… por favor.

Lloró más fuerte y subió las manos para tomar su camisa con sus puños, subiendo un poco. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada. Él estaba triste, pero ella estaba más, maldita sea, se sentía desgarrada por dentro.

-Victoria no esta embarazada… - dijo él lentamente para que le entendiera.

-La noticia… - contestó escuchando dentro de la nubles de su cerebro lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Es falso.

-Se besaron – repitió – estaban en un Hospital, la noticia decía…

-Me besó – la interrumpió Edward, respirando aceleradamente rogándole con la mirada que le creyera – por un segundo, yo la aparte, no creí que había nadie allí, mierda… perdóname.

Bella lloró de nuevo mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿No esta embarazada? – le preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-No – dijo Edward abrazándola mas fuerte – ella fue a buscarme a Mississippi y me dijo que lo estaba, por un mes me tuvo con la incertidumbre y ese día en esa clínica fue que se despejó la duda, nunca lo estuvo…

-¿Te acostaste con ella? – Preguntó Bella con la respiración entrecortadamente – ¿Ya lo recordaste?

-No lo sé – contestó cerrando los ojos derrotado – pero en todo este tiempo no he estado con ella Bella, es falso, completamente falso, yo te amo mi Bella, no puedo ver otra mujer que no seas tu…

Ella lo miró con el corazón desbocado a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y tomaba la camisa apretándola aún más con sus puños – Te odio – murmuró con voz rota.

-No me odies mi amor… no podría soportarlo – le pidió abrazándola mas fuerte.

Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y subió las manos para abrazarlo por el cuello, estiró por su cuerpo hasta que sus labios estuvieran en la misma posición y lo besó sin pensarlo. Ambos gimieron cuando se encontraron. Había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado. Los dos se abrazaban fuertemente a la vez que él la jalaba para que se sentara a horcajadas a su cuerpo. Le tomó su cabello, tirándolo un poco a la vez que Bella lo tomaba del cuello y lo atraía más a su cuerpo, lo pegaba aún más a su ser.

Era un beso desesperado, ambos estaban sintiendo demasiadas cosas, anhelo, frustración, dolor, pesar, rabia, por lo que sus lenguas luchaban y sus manos se recorrían violentamente. Cuando fue necesario respirar él rompió el beso y mordió su cuello a la vez que ella lo abrazaba más fuerte y jalaba su cara para que la besara de nuevo.

Volvieron a besarse con más intensidad que antes, si era posible. Él recorría su espalda con sus manos, su cadera, reconociendo su cuerpo, acariciándolo mientras ella se estremecía, experimentando el toque del único hombre al que había deseado, al único que quería que la tocara, a la vez que rasguñaba su espalda, su pecho y lo atraía más a su cuerpo. El beso era arrollador, apasionado, ella mordía sus labios, él con su lengua recorría toda la extensión de su boca, rodeaba su lengua. Cuando ella lo besaba e introducía su lengua para sentirlo, él la secuestraba en su boca, haciendo que gimiera y lo abrazara más fuerte.

Poco a poco la intensidad fue bajando y cuando se separaron porque ella sentía que sus pulmones exigían aire, bajó la cabeza y la oculto en su cuello abrazándolo fuertemente y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Él la abrazó un poco, dejándose caer en el apoyo que era la cama y suspiró hondo, acariciándola suavemente en la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

Varios minutos después él se levantó todavía con ella sentada a horcajadas a su cuerpo, por lo que ella inmediatamente lo aprisionó con sus piernas en la cadera para no caerse aunque no era necesario porque él la tenía tomada por su trasero; a la vez que respiraba hondo llenándose de su aroma, y relajándose en sus brazos. Él se acostó en la cama con ella en brazos, dejándola encima de su cuerpo, al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de moverla o alejarla de allí.

Bella desdobló piernas y se movió un poco, él la apretó para que no hiciera, pero ella sólo se movió unos centímetros, para que la cadera cayera en la cama y entrelazar sus piernas. Con su mano acariciaba su estomago mientras su cabeza estaba en el pecho de Edward, escuchando su respiración y el latir acelerado de su corazón palpitando al mismo compás que el de ella.

Por mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Solo se acariciaban y se sentían, ella no podía creer que estaba en sus brazos, era masoquista tal vez, pero no le importaba, no cuando lo tenía cerca de su cuerpo, en esos momentos todo tenía sentido. En su cabeza no dejaba de repetir lo que él le había dicho, no estaba con Victoria y era falso lo del embarazo. Ella cayó en el mismo juego de nuevo como una imbécil… bueno, no lo hizo, gracias a Dios que no lo hizo.

Sufrió, le dolió descubrir eso, imaginar a Edward en brazos de Victoria de nuevo o teniendo un hijo con otra persona que no fuera ella misma, pero no hizo nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse. No hizo algo que la desmereciera de estar con él, a su lado, y no por acostarse con alguien más sino porque el motivo no hubiese sido correcto… sería venganza, desquite pero no por en verdad quererlo…

Gracias a Dios que no lo hizo…

En ese momento entendió lo que Edward debió haber sentido cuando Victoria le enseñó la foto de ella y James y le dijo que los había visto besándose, el dolor y la impotencia que él debió experimentar al creer eso. Los dos han sufrido tanto… y por culpa de esa excusa de mujer que no merecía vivir, que parecía que su único objetivo en el planeta era hacer daño.

-¿Cómo te enteraste que yo lo sabía? – Preguntó Bella unos minutos después temblando porque él le acariciaba por la espalda a la vez que ella le rozaba con su nariz el pecho sobre la ropa.

Edward suspiró – Leah me llamó, me contó de la noticia para que yo le dijera lo que iba a contestar en la nota de prensa. Si iba a confirmar o negar el rumor de reconciliación y si en verdad Victoria estaba embarazada. Se lo negué categóricamente y le pedí que me comunicara contigo inmediatamente, debías escucharlo de mí, de nadie más…

Bella se estremeció al recordar todo lo que sintió cuando vio la noticia en la computadora portátil de Leah – Pero ella no me dijo nada… - dijo recordando que Leah no volvió al despacho.

-Porque cuando volvió tú ya no estabas, su computadora estaba encendida así que era posible que lo hubieses leído y te habías ido con… Jacob.

Ella se tensó un poco, al recordar lo que pensaba hacer, como casi destroza todo por un estúpido impulso, haciendo así sufrir a Edward, Jacob y a ella misma, pero con eso también conoció al verdadero Jacob, y a su apoyo que la ayudó a pasar la noche – Si – respondió únicamente.

Él suspiró y la apretó más fuerte – Por eso empecé a llamarte a tu teléfono pero no contestaste, para saber si lo habías leído o no. Media hora después decidí viajar a verte, no podía seguir sin saber qué es lo que pensabas.

-Fue horrible… - confesó por fin – el solo pensar que podrías estar con ella de nuevo… que estuviese esperando un hijo tuyo… que tú…

-Fui un imbécil – dijo interrumpiéndola – debí llamarte desde el principio cuando Victoria me contó que podía estar embarazada… debí suponer que algo así pasaría.

-No tenías forma de saberlo – dijo respirando hondo. Él no sabía quién era Victoria, es su error lo que pasó, de nadie más, si hubiese sido sincera y le hubiese contado la clase de mujer con la que se había casado nada de eso habría pasado.

-Creí que el motivo de Victoria era hacerme creer que estaba embarazada, pero no era eso – continuó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿No lo era? – preguntó Bella mirando al vacío.

-No, la idea era embaucarme con una noticia de presunto embarazo, tal vez para afectar mi posición moral en el mundo empresarial, al hacer ver que no soy tan correcto como debería, o tal vez para dañarte a ti…

Bella asintió – Lo siento, esto es mi culpa…

-¿Tu culpa? – preguntó confundido, tomando su mentón para que lo observara.

-Debí contarte la verdad sobre ella… tú no lo sabes… Edward ella se casó contigo porque…

Él le tapó la boca con un dedo y asintió – Lo sé, nuestros padres ya me lo contaron, lo sé todo…

Negó con la cabeza a la vez que empezaba a llorar de nuevo – No quería que lo supieras – dijo entre balbuceos abrazándolo más fuerte – lo siento…

-No es tu culpa Bella…

-Pero es que es injusto Edward – declaró mirándolo – ¿Cómo ella pudo hacerte eso? ¿Cómo pudo usarte de esa forma? Yo no quería que te enteraras…

Edward suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza – Es mejor así Bella, siempre es mejor saber – dijo ausentemente – así entendí que me equivoque y lo idiota que fui todo este tiempo.

-Por eso no puedo aceptar que sea con ella, puedes estar con quien quiera que no sea ella… no te merece.

Él se sentó jalándola a ella y le tomó la mejilla – Ya te lo he dicho Bella – dijo acariciándola – solo quiero estar contigo…

-¿De verdad me amas? – le preguntó en voz baja – yo no puedo creerlo… - susurró cabizbaja.

Él suspiró y la abrazó haciendo que ella colocara su cabeza en el hombro – Te amo tanto que me duele – confesó unos minutos después acercándose a su cara y besándola de nuevo, aunque fue un beso distinto, más suave, de reconocimiento, demostrándole con su cuerpo lo que había dicho, ella sintió una opresión en su pecho a la vez que lo abrazaba por el cuello. Con ese beso le estaba expresando que la amaba, y ella lo devolvió con la misma intensidad, para que él supiera que sentía lo mismo.

.

.

.

-¿Edward? – preguntó después de casi una hora después sin hablar. Se habían besado por más tiempo del que ella había besado a alguien en toda su vida. No habían hecho el amor, sino que se habían reconocido y acariciado, a la vez que se abrazaban y suspiraban solamente por sentirse juntos después de todo.

-¿Dime? – dijo él en voz baja.

Ella estaba acariciando sus manos suavemente y bajó la cabeza para verlas pero quedó paralizada– ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó a la vez que miraba como una mano estaba un poco inflamada y estaba empezando un cardenal y lo acariciaba suavemente.

-Mi mano tropezó con fuerza en contra una pared.

Bella lo miró confundida frunciendo el ceño - ¿Y cómo sucede eso exactamente? – preguntó levantándose para mirarlo fijamente.

Edward suspiró – Sucede cuando uno golpea con fuerza una pared…

-¿Qué? – preguntó horrorizada.

-No pasa nada Bella – dijo acariciando su mejilla – no la tengo fracturada, es solo un golpe…

Ella asintió bajando la mirada – Imagino que la pared la golpeaste ayer – susurró ya que aunque no se lo dijera sabía en qué momento gano la frustración y golpeó algo, ya que había sentido lo mismo, quería romper todo a lo que tenía a su mano.

-Exactamente – contestó suspirando hondo.

-¿Y quién gano la pelea? – dijo sonriendo un poco y bajando a su pecho para besarlo suavemente.

-Yo – contestó sonriendo a su vez – me dio batalla pero al final quedo peor que yo.

Bella negó con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente - ¿Edward?...

-¿Si? – preguntó acariciando su cabello.

-Puedes regresar cuando quieras…

Él hundió su cabeza en el cuello y olió su cabello - ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Ella asintió tímidamente – No es justo que estés fuera de la ciudad por mi, fue egoísta de mi parte...

-Yo soy egoísta también – dijo abrazándola un poco más fuerte – así que no tienes que decir eso…

Se volteó para mirarlo de frente y acarició su mejilla – Perdóname – le pidió en voz baja – Te pido confianza y no te la doy… ella nos hizo lo mismo y volvimos a caer como unos imbéciles… debí confiar en ti…

-No te he dado muchas razones para eso ¿no es así? – dijo con expresión triste.

Bella suspiró pero no dijo nada, él tenía razón al decir eso – Pero debí seguir mi propio consejo, hacer lo que tanto te pelee que hicieras, al parecer tampoco soy tan inteligente como creía…

Él la miró triste y asintió – Es como la venganza perfecta ¿no lo crees? – afirmó más serio que antes y ella lo miró confundida.

-No te entiendo – dijo confundida.

Asintió y suspiró - ¿Estuviste ayer con Jacob?

Ella frunció el ceño y afirmó sonrojada. Incluso casi se acuesta con él, aunque esa fue una decisión apresurada y cuando llegó a su destino y analizó un poco entendió que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Tal vez sea lo justo… - continuó en voz baja dejando de mirarla y ella lo observó aún mas confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada – cortó suspirando hondo, pero su expresión era de tristeza y estaba tan tenso que no entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo y no creía que no fuera importante – No puedo regresar todavía – dijo Edward unos minutos después.

Ella asintió cabizbaja - ¿Por mi? – preguntó dudosa.

Él sonrió ligeramente, la acarició un poco y la miraba más triste que antes – No, tengo que terminar con la auditoria, y arreglar unas cosas… solucionar el problema Victoria.

-¿Tú estas con papá en eso? - preguntó golpeándose internamente por no haberlo entendido antes.

Edward asintió – Por eso en cada ciudad nos encontrábamos, yo sabía a donde iba y la interceptaba para evitar que el rumor trascendiera…

Bella asintió – ¿Tú tampoco me dirás que se traen entre manos?

-No – respondió rápidamente – conociéndote podrías interceder por Victoria y no es lo que quiero que pase…

-Creo que no me conoces lo suficiente – refutó mirándolo fijamente – en este momento deseo su muerte, así que no intercedería a favor de ella…

Él sonrió y la acarició de nuevo – Tal vez si, pero no quiero arriesgarme, después te contaré, cuando este hecho.

Bella asintió - ¿Y que pasara con nosotros en ese tiempo?

-Espero que me permitas llamarte – dijo en voz baja – y que poco a poco restauremos la confianza entre nosotros y ver si podemos perdonarnos…

Ella no entendió lo último pero recordó que debía dejar algo claro - ¿Edward…? - llamó en voz baja.

-Dime… - dijo él cabizbajo.

-No te odio – confesó con los ojos llorosos – Siempre te voy a amar…

Edward la abrazó mas fuerte y la besó en el cabello – Yo también Bella – contestó con voz triste y luego la miró sonriendo – ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-¿Hasta cuando estarás aquí? – preguntó sonriendo un poco, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Tengo que estar en Londres mañana… así que tendré que viajar en la noche. Seth me reservó un vuelo para las siete de la noche… pero tenemos todo el día para nosotros.

Ella se arrodilló en la cama sonriendo y tomó su mano sana – Entonces aprovechémoslo – dijo emocionada como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Cerró los ojos sonriendo a la vez que pensaba en lo que más quería. Él besó su mejilla en un descuido y ella lo miró con los ojos brillosos – Quiero que seamos Edward y Bella – anunció tomando sus manos y sacándolo de la cama.

-¿No es eso lo que somos? – preguntó confundido.

-Como antes – dijo ella sonriendo – pasemos un día tranquilo Edward… - pidió rogándole con la mirada.

Edward sonrió y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos – ¿Sabes que quiero…?

-¿Qué? – preguntó mirándolo confundida.

-Quiero que veamos una mala película y observar tus ojos brillar cuando veas una escena de amor…

Bella sonrió y acarició su mejilla – Yo quiero que comamos en un parque o pasemos el día en la playa… solos… como antes.

-No como antes – dijo él tomando su barbilla.

-¿No? – preguntó en un murmullo.

-No – repitió bajando la mano hasta acariciar su barbilla – Tendremos una cita – declaró sonriendo ampliamente, aunque con la mirada todavía un poco opaca. Bella imaginaba que estaba igual, habían sufrido mucho y ambos necesitaban algún tipo de paz, así sea robada y efímera.

-Nuestra primera cita – dijo sonriendo.

-Con unos cuantos años de retraso… - dijo besando su mano – Arréglate amor… que hoy te tendré solo para mi…

Bella sonrió y lo besó en los labios suavemente – Siempre me has tenido solo para ti… sólo que eras un idiota que no lo veías – terminó guiñando un ojo y saliendo corriendo hacía el baño para arreglarse e ir a su primera cita con Edward Cullen.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Les gustó o no dejen reviews.

Betza.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Edward observó por la ventana de su hotel suspirando. Estaba cansado de viajar, de vivir en hoteles y de estar lejos de Bella. Por lo menos ya habían llegado el momento que tanto deseaban. Ya ese día se acababa todo.

-Edward…

Él se volteo y sonrió a Seth en forma de saludo - Dime Seth.

Seth se acercó a la ventana a ver el paisaje al igual que Edward - Hablé con Charlie, él y Carlisle irán directamente al sitio con todos los demás.

-Entiendo - asintió alejando cualquier expresión en su cara y enfocándose en lo que iba a suceder - ¿en cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar allá?

-Una hora - contestó quitándose la chaqueta - salimos en media hora por lo que me voy a alistar, ya que así no vaya a entrar esto no me lo pierdo por nada.

Edward se rió - Te dije que podías entrar si querías…

Negó con la cabeza - Sabes que Charlie no lo va a permitir, eso es cosa de los jefes.

Sonó su teléfono y él asintió a Seth a la vez que sonreía al ver quien lo llamaba.

-Ay Edward… - se quejó Seth mitad resignado, mitad jocoso - nunca pensé que te vería tan sometido por una mujer… es triste… - se colocó una mano en el pecho para dar más dramatismo y Edward se carcajeó a la vez que lo empujaba fuera de la habitación.

-Hola amor - saludó cerrando la puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones observando como Seth lo miraba burlonamente y antes de trancarla completamente escuchó su carcajada.

Demonios hasta en Canadá debieron escuchar esa carcajada.

Edward no creía que alguna vez iba a llamar a alguien con ese tipo de apodos. Los odiaba. Ella también, siempre se habían burlado de las personas que los usaba y nunca había sentido la necesidad de llamar a alguien así. Pero con ella salía involuntariamente.

-Hola cariño - respondió Bella riendo y él se imagino que estaba pensando lo mismo – ¿en dónde estás ahora?

Suspiró - En Nueva York.

-¿De nuevo? - Preguntó confundida - ¿Ya no habías inspeccionado esa sucursal hace tiempo?

-Si, pero es por otros motivos por los que estoy aquí…

-¿Por los mismos motivos por los que papá viajó sin decirme a dónde hace una semana atrás? - preguntó con voz curiosa y Edward sonrió.

-Por Victoria - confirmó por fin a la vez que se sentaba en el mueble.

Bella suspiró - Estoy desesperada porque todo esto se solucione.

-Yo también… aunque estoy más desesperado por verte…

Escuchó que reía - Esa es una de las razones también…

Sonrió a su vez - Este mes se ha hecho interminable.

-Pero ha sido divertido…

Edward se carcajeó ya que sabía que estaba pensando - ¿Te gustaron esas llamadas entonces? - preguntó y se la imaginó completamente sonrojada.

-Mucho - afirmó con voz avergonzada y él rió más fuerte.

-A mi también, aunque solo pude escuchar como gritabas de placer por mi… me gusta también ver tu cara cuando lo haces…

-¡Edward! - Gritó para que se callara y sonrió divertido. Le encantaba molestarla con esos temas que sabía no dominaba bien, además que era delicioso imaginarla sonrojada, avergonzada y alejándose de todos en el caso que haya personas cerca.

-Bella… - dijo inocentemente.

-¿Te dije cuánto me gusto nuestra primera cita? - le preguntó coqueta y tratando de alejar el tema anterior por completo a lo que él sonrió ligeramente - pero ya fue hace un mes, quiero otra…

Edward rió y negó con la cabeza - Yo también - Suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos dejándose caer en el sofá, pensando en cómo nunca imagino que una cita podría ser así; aunque debió entender que como con todo lo referente a ella en esa nueva era que empezó entre los dos… era distinto y maravilloso.

Habían pasado todo el día juntos, caminaron por la bahía, se sentaron a almorzar en un restaurante pequeño, luego satisfizo su deseo de hacerla ver una película rosa y mala de las que tanto le gustaba, deseaba verla sonreír en cada escena. Aunque no fue lo que ocurrió en esa oportunidad. Ella eligió una comedia afirmando que necesitaban un poco de humor en su vida, se sentaron en las butacas y él la atrajo a su cuerpo, lo cual había sido la regla en todo ese encuentro. No podía dejar de tocarla. Quizás sentía esa necesidad ya que con tanto tiempo separado y los múltiples problemas que han tenido, requería palparla para entender que efectivamente estaban allí, que no era mentira o una ilusión.

Ella sonrió un poco y miraba las escenas de amor con emoción, aunque no con la misma de antes, tal vez todo lo que había sucedido le mató un poco ese romanticismo nato que sabía que ella poseía. A mitad de la película Bella lo acarició en la barbilla y lo miró sonriendo. Por primera vez ella se permitió mostrarle cuanto lo amaba y él también lo hizo, con miradas, gestos, con algo en el ambiente que lo declaraba a todos los vientos, así que allí, como un par de adolescentes hormonales se besaron como locos hasta que encendieron las luces del cine y cuando se separaron, se percataron que los únicos que quedaban en la sala eran ellos.

Fue lo más extraño que había vivido, ya que él nunca se comportaba así, eso aunado al hecho de que poco a poco se fueron relajando y siendo ellos mismos de nuevo, hizo que esa fuera el mejor día que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Lo único malo de ese día es que nunca se había sentido tan excitado antes. Quería poseerla en todas partes, en la playa, en el restaurante, en el cine, en el baño – _demonios_ - cree que ese fue el día que más imagino a Emmett usando una tanga rosada en toda su vida… pero se controló; porque quería que ellos tuvieran un día tranquilo y generalmente, desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos, cada vez que tenían una situación de estrés terminaban en la cama por lo que quería evitar que eso sucediera.

Además ella necesitaba tiempo y él también, así hayan partes de su cuerpo que todavía le reclamaran ese acto como inhumano, eso fue lo que decidió en ese momento y no se arrepiente, por lo menos no completamente.

Ella lo llevó al aeropuerto, diciéndole que quería que tuvieran una despedida dramática tipo película en un lugar así y Edward sonrió ampliamente ya que eso significaba que Bella estaba volviendo a ser un poco como sí misma. Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, ella se quedó estática mirándolo, sin saber bien qué hacer y él le sonrió un poco acariciando su barbilla, besó su frente, sus mejillas, mientras con una mano acariciaba su cuello lentamente. Varios segundos después rozó sus labios ligeramente haciendo que se estremeciera y le susurró un _te quiero_ contra ellos antes de poseerlos por completo y besarla profundamente, a la vez que la tomaba por la cintura y la cargaba unos cuantos centímetros para que estuvieran más cómodos.

Cuando el beso terminó ella estaba toda sonrojada, sonriendo avergonzada por esa muestra de afecto tan pública, y miraba hacia abajo a la vez que trataba de recuperar el aliento. Edward besó su frente y se volteó para entrar en el área restringida, a fin de esperar que saliera su vuelo, pero nada más pudo caminar dos pasos ya que Bella lo jaló por su chaqueta de cuero.

Él se acercó a ella extrañado, Bella le tomó la cabeza entre sus manos e hizo que bajara a su altura y que la viera fijamente, le sonrió y le dijo en un susurro "_cuídate, llámame, confía en mi por Dios, si Victoria vuelve a besarte cuéntamelo para viajar a patearle el trasero_ - suspiró hondo mientras lo acariciaba suavemente - _y vuelve a mi pronto_". En ese momento él la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo como su pecho se expandía por sus palabras y la cargó de nuevo. Ella rió divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza pero le respondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, y después se fue a seguir con su misión.

Hace un mes de eso. Ya quería volver a verla. Aunque en ese tiempo se llamaban varias veces al día, sobre todo en las noches, que pasaban varias horas hablando y que fue la protagonista de varios actos fogosos, algo nuevo para ambos y que ahora usaba para avergonzarla al jugarse con ella.

-Extraño verte - se encontró diciendo y se golpeó la cabeza, sinceramente, ella lo había sometido. Seth tenía razón.

Escuchó que se reía - Yo también… - se rió de nuevo y escuchó como susurraba un _basta_ y un _no_.

-¿Con quién estas? - preguntó ansioso. Odiaba ser celoso, pero con ella lo era en extremo y posesivo, se encontraba siendo lo más egoísta posible, ese sentimiento no le gustaba.

Bella suspiró - Con Jacob - dijo por fin con voz resignada.

Edward no se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo hasta que sintió que rompía el mueble, al parecer había apretado su mano tan fuerte que atravesó la tela. Soltó el agarre del mueble y se levantó del asiento sintiendo su cuerpo completamente tenso - ¿Cómo esta Jacob? - preguntó con voz seca, tensa, controlada.

Debería existir algo que la detenga de hacerse amiga de todos los hombres que están enamorados de ella. Hombres con los que ha intimado físicamente… alejo ese pensamiento. Se había obligado a olvidar esa idea, a dejar de imaginarla con él, en sus brazos. A dejarlo en el pasado. Sería injusto de su parte hacer lo contrario, ella era libre de hacer lo que quería, de estar con quién quisiera. Aunque su lado egoísta y posesivo le gritara que no lo era, que era suya, pero él no puede de ninguna forma culparla por lo que paso.

Una de las cosas a lo que se comprometieron fue a dejar el pasado atrás, tanto el de él, como el de ella, ella lo perdonó por todo lo que hizo. Y él… él no tiene nada que perdonarle, su parte consciente dice eso, la parte inconsciente y egoísta decidió perdonarla por estar con Jacob de la misma forma que ella lo acusó de estar con Victoria. Pero no es igual… eran situaciones distintas, así hayan tenido un mismo resultado y si Bella lo perdonó por haber estado con Victoria, así él no sepa si estuvo o no, él olvidara el hecho de que ella tuvo sexo con Jacob. Así lo carcoma por dentro la inseguridad al saber que el perro sarnoso está con ella cuando él no puede estarlo.

Pero ella era suya… _maldita sea_, era todo un cavernícola, no hace ninguna diferencia que haya nacido en un siglo moderno, cuando se trataba de Bella él no era nada distinto al hombre machista y dominante de antaño.

Mierda.

Debía controlarse, porque además del acuerdo de dejar todo en el pasado, hablaron que iban a tenerse confianza. Ella confía en Edward y él debe hacerlo con ella. Así que cuando una semana después de su cita, le contó que había hablado con Jacob y que ahora eran solo buenos amigos, nada más, él tuvo que tragarse la orden de que no se acercara a Jacob por lo menos a mil kilómetros de distancia, respiró hondo y solo le respondió que le parecía bien que fueran amigos… que él confiaba en ella.

Claro que confiaba en Bella… no confiaba era en Jacob.

Respiró hondo de nuevo alejando los pensamientos asesinos, las imágenes mentales de ellos dos intimando y cerró los ojos bloqueándolo, de nuevo, como tiene haciendo todo el maldito mes anterior - Envíale saludos de mi parte - contestó lo más diplomáticamente posible.

Bella rió ligeramente y escuchó cómo le decía a Jacob que él le mandaba saludos. Unos segundos después Jacob le contestó algo parecido a "_que se los meta por el culo_", y Bella le gritó un ¡Jacob! que hizo que Edward apartara el teléfono de su oreja y rodara los ojos. Cinco segundos después Bella suspiró - Te envía sus mejores deseos - rodó los ojos de nuevo, estaba seguro de cuáles eran los buenos deseos que le enviaba y tenía que admitir que eran recíprocos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con Jacob? - preguntó tratando que la entonación fuera cordial aunque al final casi gruñe las palabras.

Bella suspiró de nuevo - No lo sé - dijo ignorando sabiamente su tono - solo estará unas horas más, así que tal vez saldremos a comer y después me iré a casa.

-¿Sola? - preguntó antes de morderse la lengua. Maldijo internamente, no podía controlarse.

Bella respiró hondo y él sabía que estaba tratando de calmarse - Si - respondió al fin y Edward sonrió tratando de imaginarse las mil y un respuestas que podría darle por esa pregunta; desde enviarlo al mismo sitio donde lo envío Jacob minutos atrás, hasta insultarlo y decirle que iban a ir a su apartamento Jacob, James, el cantinero y todos los hombres que se encontrara a rendirle placer ilimitado. Sabía que las había pensado, aunque agradeció que no las dijera.

En ese momento entró Seth apurándolo con la hora y Edward rodó los ojos, había olvidado lo que iba a hacer ese día - Bueno amor, tengo una reunión.

-Está bien - contestó con tono desilusionado - hablamos en la noche.

-Dile a Jacob - dijo mordiéndose la lengua porque solo pensaba en un… que se muera, que deje a mi mujer en paz, que sirva de experimento médico a ver cuánto tiempo resiste un hombre al ser colgado por sus testículos, que… _maldita sea_ - que le vaya bien en su viaje de regreso a casa…

Bella se carcajeó por unos segundos - Sutil Edward… eres muy sutil y se lo diré, tranquilo cariño.

-Te amo - dijo marcando territorio, no podía contenerse.

-Yo también te amo - contestó con voz divertida como si supiera porque lo hacía. Y tal vez lo hacía, solo Dios sabe que él no está siendo nada disimulado en ese asunto.

Cerró el teléfono y lo tiró contra la cama frustrado - Vámonos - gruñó sin ver a Seth a la vez que tomaba la chaqueta para terminar de alistarse y guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Se montaron en el carro sin decir palabra, él perdido en su mundo alejando los pensamientos de Bella y Jacob juntos, mientras Seth lo miraba serio - Tienes que decírselo - dijo su amigo por fin unos minutos después.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Edward confundido despertando al mundo real.

-Tienen que hablar de lo que sucedió entre ella y Jacob.

-No hay nada que hablar - dijo cortantemente.

-Claro que si - afirmó enrollando sus brazos debajo del pecho - y eso te esta atormentando todo el tiempo.

-Ella era libre, podía estar con quien quisiera, me notificó que estaba con él… no hay nada que hablar.

-Hizo lo mismo de lo que te acuso… - empezó a enumerar Seth.

-No lo mismo - contestó frunciendo el ceño.

-Tienes razón - dijo golpeándose la frente como si recordara algo importante - peor, porque lo de ella fue un acto de revancha mientras que lo tuyo fue inconsciente porque estabas tomado y ni siquiera sabes si lo hiciste o no – terminó indignado.

Edward lo miró molesto - ¿Y acaso eso lo hace mejor? ¿Tengo disculpa porque estaba bebido?, ¡no me jodas Seth! - gritó furioso y agradeció que la ventana que los comunicaba con el chofer estaba cerrada - Bella no hizo nada malo.

Seth se encogió de los hombros - Entonces deja de recordarlo como un imbécil y supéralo, ella es amiga del tipo ese ¿no?

-Si - contestó entre dientes respirando para tranquilizarse - y confió en ella, así que deja de pensar estupideces…

-Yo solo digo, que si quieren empezar una verdadera relación, finalmente, debería ser sin confusiones y con todos los puntos aclarados… pero si eres tan imbécil como para seguir en lo mismo, y no hablar… pues sigan siendo idiotas.

Edward suspiró y cerró los ojos. Tenía razón y lo sabía, debía hablar con ella, tal vez para dejarlo todo atrás, aunque sabía que no iba a ser una conversación tranquila o simple, sobre todo porque no quería escuchar cómo ella le confesaba que el tal Jacob la había tocado, así ya hubiese admitido que se acostó con él - Cuando vuelva hablaré con ella – admitió unos segundos después.

-Por Dios - declaró Seth feliz - ¡mi hijo está madurando! Nunca creí que llegaría este momento…

Edward se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza - ¡Perro entrometido!

-Llegamos - dijo Seth al ver la ventanilla, eliminando en un segundo y con una sola palabra toda la jocosidad del momento.

Edward asintió, dejó de sonreír y salió del carro. Había entrado varias veces a Grant's Contruction, era una buena empresa y la competencia de la suya. Como tal, algunas batallas la ganaban ellos y otros Swan & Cullen Enterprise, pero siempre o casi siempre tenían un trato cordial y de respeto.

-Benjamín - saludó Edward al entrar junto a Seth en la oficina pautada y estrechando su mano.

-Edward - dijo él asintiendo y volteando hacía Seth con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿cómo estas Seth?

-Bien - contestó él abrazándolo amistosamente - ¿lograste hackear el sistema operativo de Swan & Cullen como me prometiste una vez?

Benjamín los miró un poco avergonzado y un segundo después casi asesinó a Seth con la mirada, para luego reír acompañado por él y del mismo Edward. Todos sabían que esa era el motivo de la amistad de ellos dos, y que había empezado cuando eran apenas adolescentes - Casi lo logro - declaró Benjamín un minuto después.

-Sigue soñando, ya ordene que lo reforzaran en contra de sabelotodos como tú.

-¡Hey! - dijo Benjamín - ese no era el trato, tú entraste a la de Grant's Contruction yo debería entrar a la tuya.

-No tengo culpa que tu sistema colapsara y que el firewall sea una mierda - dijo levantando las manos conciliatoriamente - perdiste tu oportunidad…

En ese momento entraron Charlie, Carlisle y Kebi Grant a la oficina, se saludaron cada uno de ellos. Benjamín y Seth salieron de la sala rumbo a la oficina del primero y varios minutos después Charlie tomó la palabra - Debe llegar en diez minutos, se reunirá con Grant y después entraremos nosotros - anunció calculadoramente - Gracias Kebi por permitirnos usar tus instalaciones.

Grant asintió - Lo que necesiten, odio el espionaje industrial, me da asco que esas pequeñas lagartijas vengan a vender secretos de empresas competidoras… quita toda la diversión al juego.

Edward sonrió y agradeció que ninguna de esas dos empresas siguiera esa práctica. Unos años atrás, cuando Charlie y Carlisle todavía fungían en la presidencia de la compañía, y él estaba aprendiendo el negocio, llegó a sus oficinas un empleado molesto de la empresa de Grant a vender información sobre unos contratos y material confidencial importante para su gerencia. Para su sorpresa ellos no compraron la información sino que avisaron a su competidor y eliminaron la posibilidad de que alguien más pudiera poseer esos secretos.

No entendió esa actitud. Para él lo importante era la competencia y ese era un buen método para eliminar a Grant's Contruction de una vez por todas, así se lo hizo saber a Charlie y a su padre. En ese momento quien le contestó fue Carlisle y le dijo que para crear un buen negocio no había que ser desleal, ni utilizar juegos sucios, que esa no era la empresa que él había construido. Más tarde ese mismo día llamó a Charlie aparte y le preguntó lo mismo, sabía que el padre de Bella no se guiaba por los mismos principios que su padre, era una buena persona, pero despiadado en los asuntos de negocios. La respuesta de Charlie fue simple y tan obvia que no entendía como él no lo había comprendido así antes "_Muchacho, cuando se trata de negocios hay que ser estratega, puedes dañar a tu competidor hoy con una información que no va a sacarlo de funcionamiento y volver así relaciones medianamente cordiales a completamente inestables y vengativas; o puedes usar lo que tienes, y pautar una especie de alianza que te beneficia… ya que te deben favores, eso siempre es bueno"_

En el transcurso de su carrera entendió a qué se refería y lo que ha sucedido en esas últimas semanas solo reiteró que su familia tenía razón ya que esa extraña alianza había resultado en una unión con la misión de acabar con la amenaza de Swan & Cullen Enterprise.

Todo empezó cuando Benjamín y Seth se reunieron unos días después a hablar sobre lo que quería Victoria. Al parecer Benjamín le indicó a ella que no estaban interesados en una alianza para adquirir acciones o en obtener información privilegiada. Cuando Charlie se enteró de lo que pretendía Victoria utilizó a Grant's Contruction para colocarle una trampa por lo que la citaron a fin de continuar la conversación y el plan que Benjamín había descartado. Y allí estaban. Esperándola. Ella pensaba que iba a discutir la alianza, que estaba ganando, pero ese día la persecución de Victoria con la empresa se acababa. Para siempre.

-Ya llegó – notificó una secretaria a Grant – está esperando en su oficina como me ordenó señor.

-Es hora – dijo Kebi asintiendo a cada uno de ellos y saliendo rumbo a su oficina.

Edward se sentó al lado de Carlisle con Charlie frente a él - ¿Cómo esta mamá? – preguntó colocando su mano en el hombro de su padre.

-Te extraña – dijo como toda respuesta – quiere que regreses a casa.

Edward asintió y miró a Charlie fijamente – Después de esta reunión y que todo el asunto de Victoria este resuelto regresaré a casa…

Charlie lo miró fijamente y se acercó hacia él - ¿Ella ya lo sabe?

Asintió – Ella ya me permitió volver…

Charlie lo miró analizándolo fijamente y luego sonrió mínimamente – Espero que hayas pensado lo suficiente y hayas entendido todo…

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Carlisle confundido.

-Quiero estar con su hija señor – dijo Edward levantándose – espero tener su autorización porque sé lo importante que es su opinión para ella, pero si no la tengo igual lo haré.

-Edward ¿vas a volver con Victoria? – Preguntó Carlisle colocándose a su lado – nunca me he metido en tu vida privada hijo pero…

-Solo quiero que sea feliz Edward – continuó Charlie interrumpiendo a Carlisle – y que me prometas que no le harás daño nunca más.

Edward asintió solemnemente y levantó la mano para estrechársela – La haré feliz y nunca más le haré daño…

Charlie tomó su mano y la estrecho fuertemente, tanto que podría hacerle daño fácilmente, pero Edward no se quedó atrás, presionó con igual fuerza sin dejarse dominar. Unos segundos después Charlie sonrió – Si fuera por mí te mandara al demonio, pero Bella es testadura y se decidió por ti hace muchos años… - terminó soltándolo.

-¿Bella? – preguntó Carlisle confundido mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello y se sentó al lado de su padre – Si padre, Bella…

Carlisle asintió y sonrió un poco – Tu madre estará muy feliz sin duda… siempre quiso que se juntaran y tuvo la teoría que estabas secretamente enamorado de ella toda tu vida…

Edward sonrió y cerró los ojos dejándose caer en el respaldar del asiento – No era una teoría, era la realidad… sólo que no me había dado cuenta de eso antes…

-Idiota – farfulló Charlie molesto a la vez que se movía alejándose de Edward, imaginaba que para no golpearlo.

Carlisle le colocó una mano en el hombro. Volteó a verlo y lo encontró sonriendo – Me alegra por ti… ¿ella te ama? – Edward asintió y su padre lo miró serio unos segundos después – No lo arruines, es una buena muchacha y creo que tu madre nunca te perdonaría…

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Yo nunca me lo perdonaría – dijo suspirando hondo y levantándose del asiento – Ya es hora.

Charlie asintió. Se levantaron y se encaminaron a la oficina de Kebi. Charlie abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente, seguido por su padre y por último Edward.

La oficina era grande y blanca, los muebles acogedores, de madera y cuero, era elegante y extrañamente acogedora. En la mitad de la estancia estaba un gran escritorio de roble oscuro y sentada en una de las sillas de visitante estaba una sorprendida Victoria que los miraba con los ojos abiertos llenos de terror y duda.

-Hola hija – saludó Charlie colocándose frente a ella, detrás del escritorio de Grant, quien se levantó para darle su puesto y con eso hacer que empezara todo.

-Padre… ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó inocentemente.

Charlie respiró hondo y se sentó en la silla apoyando sus codos en el escritorio – Esa es una frase curiosa "padre" ¿no te parece? – preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Claro que no – dijo ella volteando a Carlisle y Edward – Suegro, ¿cómo esta? – miró a Edward fijamente – Hola amor, te he extrañado mucho.

Edward suspiró hondo, gracias a Dios que ese mes la ha evitado y no la había visto antes - ¿Cómo estas Victoria?

-¿Me consideras tu padre Victoria? – preguntó Charlie haciendo que retornara su atención a él.

-Claro – contestó sonriendo – así me pediste que te llamara cuando entré en tu casa y significó mucho para mí.

-¿Y cómo me has pagado Victoria? – Preguntó levantándose ligeramente – queriendo dañar el trabajo de toda mi vida…

-No – negó rápidamente.

-Queriendo apoderarte de algo que no te pertenece.

-Claro que no – continuó ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

Victoria bajó la cabeza y apretó con sus manos el vestido blanco a media pierna que estaba usando en ese momento – Yo solo quiero recuperar lo que me pertenecía… lo que debiste darme a mí y no…

Charlie negó con la cabeza y la interrumpió – Tú lugar nunca fue en la empresa Victoria, ya habíamos hablado de esto, y utilizar estas estrategias para adquirirla no parecen cosas de una hija que respeta y quiere a su padre.

Victoria negó con la cabeza y apretó más fuerte el agarre – Yo debí pertenecer en la junta directiva, debió ser parte de mi herencia…

-No – negó levantándose completamente – Te lo dije cuando me lo pediste antes de irte a Francia, tú no vas a pertenecer allí, tú querías otras cosas, ser diseñadora, ser modelo, te di el derecho de decidir, ¿por qué me pagaste así?

-Yo… - dijo ella mirando al suelo. Edward estaba asombrado, era como si se creyera sus palabras, es una manipuladora nata, de eso no tenía duda.

-Esto se acaba hoy – siguió mirándola seriamente – Hasta aquí llegan los rumores y las estrategias para arruinar mi negocio.

-Yo no he hecho nada de eso – dijo levantándose a su vez exaltada – nada de eso…

-Basta – contestó Charlie - ¿crees de verdad que vendría aquí sin pruebas?

-Pero es falso… - dijo mirándolo asombrada, aunque si se notaba que estaba nerviosa debajo de su charada, asustada por dónde se dirigía Charlie.

-Cállate – gruño Charlie mirándola furioso – Tenemos pruebas Victoria, ¿quieres que las enumere para ti?

-Es mentira – continuó ella terca a su versión, tal vez creyendo que no era verdad lo que le decía Charlie, que no contaba con evidencia.

-Tengo fotos, declaraciones de personas a las que trataste de embaucar con tus inventos, testimonio de Benjamín Platt a quien intentaste unir a tu plan absurdo, así como también debo de contar con la declaración de mi amigo Grant de lo que hablaron antes de que llegara.

-Cierto – interrumpió Kebi – declararé de cómo me pedias una alianza para entrar en la Junta directiva de Swan & Cullen Enterprise por medio de compra de acciones a bajo precio.

Victoria miraba a la pared, se veía molesta, furiosa, pero no contestaba nada, ya que estaba completamente expuesta, sin ningún tipo de defensa.

-Además está la declaración de tu buen amigo Aro Vulturi – continuó Charlie y Victoria alzó la mirada unos segundos completamente asombrada para luego volver a su coraza natural.

Ese último dato fue sorprendente y motivo de orgullo para Edward. Solo le costó a Charlie una hora con Aro Vulturi para doblegarlo y hacer que firmara una declaración sobre todo lo que hizo por Victoria, así la misma lo perjudicaba ya que confesaba que tenía intenciones de vender secretos que tenía prohibido revelar. Pero el chantaje es efectivo y Charlie Swan utilizó todas las artimañas para hundirlo. Hubiese sido un excelente detective. Claro, el documento no iba a ser utilizado en ninguna corte del país, pero por él, ellos poseían a Aro Vulturi por completo, ya esa amenaza había sido eliminada.

Solo faltaba la que estaba sentada frente a Charlie pálida y molesta. Charlie lo miró unos segundos y Edward asintió, sabía que debía hacer ahora. Salió unos segundos ordenando que entrara la última parte del plan y se encaminaron a la oficina.

Edward entró a la oficina acompañado de la mujer y se colocó al lado de Charlie – Te presento a Rebecca Bunner – dijo Charlie – ella pertenece a la Fiscalía Pública.

Victoria lo miró asombrada por unos segundos - ¿Fiscalía? – murmuró.

Charlie asintió y caminó a donde ella estaba apoyándose en el escritorio – La única razón por la cual no estás detenida y esta conversación no se está llevando a cabo en una comisaria, es por respeto a tu madre y porque por más de diez años has sido mi responsabilidad.

-Charlie… – dijo ella en ruego.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión Victoria, esto se acaba hoy. Si vuelves a tratar de ir en contra de mi empresa o de algo que quiero no seré igual de magnánimo… te consideré mi hija o no…

Victoria asintió y lo miró fijamente – Yo sólo quería participar en la empresa, no hacerle daño.

-Yo sólo quería que me respetaras a mí y a lo que me pertenece, pero no lo has hecho – refutó Charlie

Victoria negó con la cabeza y se levantó del asiento – Esto es culpa de ella… fue por Bella que no me incluyeron en la empresa, ella lo arruinó todo…

-Claro que no, Bella no tiene nada que ver con esto – contestó Edward molesto, no quería que la incluyeran en ese asunto.

Lo miró furiosa y asintió – Si lo tiene, ella no quiso que me incluyeran…

-Cállate Victoria – dijo Charlie molesto y sacó de su bolsillo la última parte de esa pesadilla – te vas del país…

-¿Qué? – preguntó palideciendo aún más.

-En exactamente tres horas saldrá el vuelo que te llevara rumbo a Paris, donde vivirás indefinidamente.

-No puedes hacerme eso…

-Si puedo – dijo Charlie colocándose frente a ella – No volverás a Estados Unidos Victoria, nunca más.

-Pero… - dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

-No te faltara nada, tienes dinero y yo te enviare mensualmente una cantidad más que suficiente, pero no te quiero cerca de mi ni de mi familia.

-Yo soy parte de tu familia – dijo ella tomándolo por los bordes de su chaqueta – no es solo ella, pero esto es por Bella… quiere que me aleje, porque es una manipuladora y una cual…

-Cállate – dijo Charlie tomándola por el antebrazo y evitando que siguiera calumniando a su hija. Era asombroso como siempre quería atacar a Bella, aunque siempre ha sido así, solo que él no se había dado cuenta antes – Hoy se acaba todo, iremos a tu habitación de hotel a recoger lo imprescindible y después saldremos al aeropuerto, te acompañare hasta que salga el avión.

Victoria volteó hacia Edward y lo miró fijamente - ¿Por qué estas permitiendo que me hagan esto?

Edward suspiró y se apartó más de ella – Haz lo que Charlie dice Victoria, es lo mejor para todos.

Victoria negó con la cabeza y miró a su padre – ¿Por qué hacen esto?… no lo entiendo.

Charlie negó con la cabeza y la tomó del antebrazo – Nos vamos Victoria, ya es hora.

Ella negó con la cabeza unos segundos, mirándolos dolida, pero sabiéndose vencida salió de allí con Charlie. No tenía otra salida y sabía que no tenía defensa, el juego había acabado

Carlisle se acercó a Edward y lo tomó del hombro – Ya todo ha terminado

Él asintió pasándose la mano por la cabeza. Ya era libre - Gracias a Dios – declaró – Voy al Hotel a arreglar todo…

Su padre asintió – El vuelo sale en cinco horas, nos vemos en el aeropuerto, yo me reuniré con Grant un rato, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Le dices a Seth que me fui al Hotel.

-Claro – afirmó Carlisle y Edward asintió. Dejó a su padre para que agradeciera la colaboración a la fiscal, se despidió de Grant y salió de la oficina sintiéndose aliviado y tranquilo.

Por fin la Empresa estaba a salvo. Les había costado sudor y trabajo, imaginaba que sobre todo a Charlie, no sólo enumerar las pruebas para lograr su objetivo, sino ver a quien considero su hija actuar como la más inocente paloma, cuando sabían que no lo era.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número que sabía de memoria a la vez que salía del edificio para montarse en el vehículo – ¿Edward? – preguntó Bella confundida. Tal vez porque era muy pronto para llamarla, ella sabía que él estaba ocupado

Edward suspiró aliviado y sonrió como no lo había hecho desde que empezó esa reunión – Mañana estaré contigo amor… volveré a casa.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusó o no dejen reviews :D


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella se despertó al sentir algo que le rozaba la cintura. Por unos segundos se asusto, quedo completamente paralizada mientras analizaba si lo que la estaba tocando era real o si era solo producto de su imaginación.

Percibió como una mano se movía un poco más por su cintura hasta su estomago para atraerla a un cuerpo y allí lo supo. Ni siquiera entendía como lo sabía, si era por su roce, por el calor que emitía su cuerpo o el llamado sexto sentido. Solo que algo le susurraba quién era.

Se volteó lentamente y quedó acostada de medio lado. Lo vio y sonrió acariciando su mejilla. Él estaba completamente despierto, sonrió cuando ella terminó de voltearse y sus ojos se encontraron a la vez que empezó a acariciar su espalda suavemente con la mano que nunca abandonó su cuerpo - Llegaste - susurró bajito.

Edward sonrió y se acercó a ella haciendo que cayera de espaldas en la cama y que sus caras quedaran a centímetros de distancia - Hola - susurró con sus ojos brillantes.

Bella sonrió al notar los brillos dorados en su mirada y no pudo evitar suspirar por los recuerdos y por la intensidad que reflejaba su expresión - ¿Sabes que tus ojos brillan? - preguntó acariciando su cabello suavemente y estremeciéndose al sentir como rozaba suavemente su mejilla y cuello con sus labios.

-¿Brillan? - murmuró él extrañado mientras besaba las partes que anteriormente había rozado.

-Tienen destellos dorados cuando me ven - contestó con voz un poco acelerada mientras bajaba las manos para acariciar su espalda.

Edward no estaba usando camisa, así que ella rozaba por toda su extensión esa parte desnuda. Bajó la mano un poco por curiosidad, quería saber si todo él se encontraba en el mismo estado, pero cuando rozó su trasero descubrió que aún tenía puesto el pantalón de pijama.

Él sonrió en contra de su cuello como si se burlara de lo que estaba haciendo y ella lo golpeó suavemente para que dejara de hacerlo. Se alejó de su cuello y la miró fijamente - ¿Destellos dorados? - preguntó mirándola extrañado.

Bella asintió a la vez que acariciaba alrededor de sus ojos - Si, siempre que estamos así, tu mirada cambia, brilla, como si…

-Como si te amara - interrumpió besando su nariz.

-¿Es por eso que brillan según tu?

Edward se encogió de hombros - Eres la única mujer que me ha dicho que mi mirada se torna dorada cuando le hago el amor… y eres la única mujer que he amado, así que sí, debe ser por eso…

Bella sintió que su corazón se detenía por unos segundos y lo miró con los ojos brillosos, era una imbécil, hasta en esos momentos quería llorar. Subió las manos hacia su cabello y lo jaló para que se volviera a acercar para besarlo intensamente. Abrazó su cuello y con una pierna envolvió su cadera, como si no quisiera que se escapara, aunque por la forma en cómo él la rozaba y en cómo se dejó caer en la cama, rodando sus cuerpos para que ella quedara acostada en su pecho y así poder abrazarla y acariciar su espalda, hacia ver que él tampoco tenia ningún interés de alejarse.

Bella rompió el beso muchos minutos después, ya que habían intercalado entre besos apasionados y roces suaves, para poder respirar entre cada uno y no separarse tan pronto. Abrió los ojos y los cerró un segundo después al sentir su mano acariciar su mejilla lentamente. Suspiró hondo y lo miró fijamente - ¿Y Victoria? Tú me dijiste que la amabas.

Edward se entristeció un poco y la tomó de la nuca para que no se alejara - No la ame, ahora, que sé identificar el sentimiento entendí que así como tú… te he amado toda mi vida.

Cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, aunque fue demasiado tarde, una resbalo por su mejilla y él la tomó con un dedo. Cuando los abrió notó que él se lo llevo a sus labios para bebérsela. Sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Estaba de horcajadas a su cuerpo, pero casi completamente pegada a su torso porque hablaban a centímetros del otro, y las manos de Edward acariciaban toda la extensión de su espalda - Tantos años perdidos por ciegos - se lamentó ella en voz baja.

Edward la apretó mas fuerte hasta que hizo que bajara completamente y su boca quedara pegada en su oído - Pero ya no, ahora estamos aquí Isabella, y lo sabemos y eres mía, para siempre.

Bella se alejó un poco y colocó sus manos entre la cabeza de él - Y tú eres mío – declaró segura. Si algo había aprendido de toda esa experiencia, es a hablar claro, y que no quería que él estuviera con otra mujer, que forme una familia con otra persona que no fuera ella.

El dorado de sus ojos se hizo más intenso y Bella sonrió, era cierto, era por eso que brillaban. Edward con una mano acarició su mejilla, moviéndola hasta enredarla en su pelo y la atrajo a sí mismo, para besarla a gusto, hasta que quedaran saciados de sus labios, aunque por alguna razón no lo creía posible.

Varios minutos después ella se separo de él y se sentó recta encima de su cuerpo. Tomó los lados de la franela ancha, esa que le había regalado unos meses atrás y que Edward había reconocido ya que sonrió ampliamente al detallar su vestuario. Bella se la quito rápidamente, quedando únicamente con unas pequeñas bragas azules.

Él dejo de respirar por unos segundos al verla, y su masculinidad, que la rozaba completamente por la forma en la posición en la que se encontraban y que estaba causando una fricción más que agradable, creció aún más si era posible. Sonrió un poco, se mordió el labio sintiéndose traviesa y se restregó contra esa parte circularmente, haciendo que ambos gimieran por el contacto.

Edward subió un poco, quedando sentado al ras de ella, quien al ver ese movimiento envolvió las piernas en sus caderas para tener equilibrio y estar más unida a su cuerpo. Él besó su cuello, lo succionó afanadoramente, de forma que ella estaba segura que el día siguiente iba a tener una marca suya.

Luego besó sus pechos. Ella subió la cabeza y se dejó caer un poco para atrás, utilizando sus manos como sostén al apoyarlas en la cama, a la vez que gritaba porque los sentía más sensible que nunca. Edward se dobló un poco para besar esa parte más profundamente, los tocaba, rozaba, saboreaba, y mordía suavemente.

Ya Bella se sentía en el borde de la inconsciencia, respiraba hondo, gemía sin control, apretaba las piernas pegando su centro a la parte más despierta de él en cada empuje, haciendo que él gruñera por segundos y detuviera la tarea que estaba efectuando tan maravillosamente en sus senos.

Ella subió sus brazos abandonando el soporte de la cama, aunque no se cayó de espalda porque él la tenía tomada firmemente con sus manos; enredó las manos en su cabello, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo y para que no dejara lo que estaba haciendo.

Unos segundos después sintió como un brazo de él abandonaba su espalda, rozó su cadera, llegando a la liga de sus bragas e introdujo unos dedos dentro de la misma, haciendo que emitiera un grito ahogado y cerrara los ojos con fuerza cuando la empezó a rozar, acariciar e introducir dos dedos muy dentro de su ser. Unos segundos después tiró su cabeza para atrás y gritó fuertemente mientras se estremecía culminando en sus brazos.

Edward levantó la cabeza para observarla cuando sintió su primer espasmo, sonriendo de medio lado y a la final la apretó con el brazo libre para que no cayera desfallecida en la cama. Bella abrió los ojos unos segundos después, alejando la nubosidad de su mente y lo observó completamente sonrojada, mitad avergonzada por su falta de inhibición y mitad excitada.

Él acaricio su mejilla y la miro pícaro - Te dije que quería ver cómo gritabas de placer por mi…

Bella sonrió por su desfachatez y lo empujó a la cama hasta que quedó completamente acostado, se sentó a su lado y sonrió extasiada por verlo confiado y entregado a su voluntad - Pues debe ser un juego igualitario, y yo también quiero ver como gritas por mí.

La miró entre confuso, fascinado y excitado, quemándola por dentro, dándole más valor para cumplir su objetivo. Y lo hizo. Lo besó y acarició completamente. Lo desnudó lentamente haciendo que él gruñera de frustración en un momento y casi se arrancara la poca ropa que tenia puesta. Luego lo admiró por completo descaradamente, era perfecto, tanto que trago saliva al verlo, sobre todo su parte completamente excitada.

Escucho como él reía y ella lo observó coqueta mientras seguía acariciándolo, palpando cada parte de su cuerpo, dejando por fuera únicamente la que más quería su roce y palpitaba por ella. Pero no tenía intención de ignorarla por completo, no, solo retraso esa parte hasta el máximo, y cuando por fin la toco, Edward tembló fuertemente, mientras emitía sonidos guturales de excitación y apretaba sus manos contra la sabana para contenerse. Porque sabía que ella no había acabado con él.

Ella siempre tuvo curiosidad por ese acto en sí, no creía que a la mujer le excitaría rozar esa parte del hombre, besarla, acariciarla o hacerlo llegar al cielo simplemente con su boca… pero estaba completamente equivocada. Se encontraba fascinada con todo él, y cuando trató de alejarla diciendo que era suficiente y que no tenía que hacer eso, lo evitó con un brazo e intensifico sus movimientos, haciendo que él olvidada lo que estaba pensando y que llegara a su orgasmo por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Lo observó y quedó más asombrada y excitada que nunca. Los sonidos, la tensión que reflejo su cuerpo y como ver que se relajaba por completo su masculinidad, hizo que ella respirada entrecortadamente, y se acercara a su boca para besarlo desesperada, sintiendo distintas partes de su sabor en su lengua.

Unos segundos después él la volteó para quedar encima de su cuerpo y la miró asombrado - No tenias que hacer eso.

-Pero yo lo deseaba tanto… - se encontró diciendo mientras lo acariciaba y lo acercaba - te necesito Edward - gimió excitada, revolviéndose en contra de su cuerpo, y abriendo aún más las piernas, mientras levantaba la caderas para rozar su parte, que sorprendentemente estaba completamente viva de nuevo.

-Bella… - dijo él mientras la acariciaba suavemente y se colocaba en la entrada de su interior - mírame.

Ella que había cerrado los ojos para tratar de calmar el ardor que sentía dentro los abrió para observarlo al escuchar su orden a la vez que respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Esto que voy a hacer, es la primera vez que sucede, y la verdad no lo hubiese hecho con ninguna otra mujer que no fueras tú… nunca.

Tomó sus cabellos y los empezó a rozar mientras lo miraba confundida y dejó de respirar al sentirlo completamente dentro de su ser, requirió unos segundos para adecuarse, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

-Te amo Bella - susurró él mirándola fijamente mientras quedaba quieto en su interior, acostumbrándolos a ambos de nuevo a la invasión.

Abrió la boca para emitir un pequeño gemido y entendió a que se refería. Era la primera vez que decía esas palabras al entrar en alguien. Lo miró fijamente, todavía con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación y por lo que significaba ese momento para ambos.

Bella tomó su mejilla e hizo que la mirada con la misma intensidad, con los brillos dorados en su mirada más fuertes que nunca - Te amo - susurró a su vez y escuchó como él botaba un poco de aire y empezaba con el vaivén que pretendía unir sus cuerpos y sus almas.

.

.

.

Mucho tiempo después ellos se encontraban completamente entrelazados. Ella acostada en su pecho y él abrazaba su espalda acariciándola suavemente mientras Bella entrelazaba los pocos vellos de su pecho en sus dedos. Subió la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió - Bienvenido a casa.

Edward sonrió y besó sus cabellos - Creo que me iré más seguido si me recibirás así siempre.

Rió y se escondió en su pecho sintiéndose avergonzada. Él acaricio su cuello rozando la parte donde la marco - Debería sentirme culpable por hacerte esto, pero no lo hago.

Bella rodó los ojos, claro que no lo hacía, era un macho cavernícola que quería gritar al mundo que le pertenecía. Se levantó un poco entre su pecho y rozó una parte de su cuello - Entonces yo tampoco me avergonzare por esto - él rió a la vez que ella rozaba donde lo marco a su vez, intencionalmente, también queriendo declarar que era suyo.

-Es una marca de batalla que llevare orgulloso - dijo abrazándola y haciendo que se volviera a acostar en su pecho.

-Me parece bien que la lleves orgulloso, porque ni creas que yo voy a permitir que alguien vea la mía.

Edward se carcajeó y la abrazó más fuerte a la vez que rozaba su oído para susurrarle - Pero yo sabré que esta allí y eso es lo importante…

Bella rió y negó con la cabeza - Eres un descarado.

-Así me quieres - dijo él seguro.

-Mmmm - dijo antes de sonreír - ¿Qué sucedió con Victoria? – preguntó unos minutos después, levantándose del pecho de Edward y sentándose a su lado, envolviendo su cuerpo con las sabanas.

Edward se sentó a su vez, apoyándose en el respaldar y le acarició una mejilla - Ya todo está resuelto.

-No - declaró completamente seria - me dijiste que después que acabara todo me ibas a contar qué hicieron, así que empieza a hablar.

Edward suspiró y tomó su mano - La investigamos, recabamos pruebas que demostraban que ella era la autora de los rumores y las acciones contra la empresa y después la chantajeamos con ellas…

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y palideció un poco - ¿Chantajearon?

Edward sonrió y la miró con entendimiento - Ves por qué no te lo habíamos dicho antes.

Bajó la cabeza confundida - Pero no creo que debieron de llegar a ese extremo, con que hablaran con ella·era suficiente.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza - No, no hubiese sido suficiente.

-¿Y qué dijo ella? - preguntó apretando su mano un poco más fuerte.

-Lo negó todo - declaró suspirando - es asombroso como esa mujer sabe actuar, sino hubiésemos tenido las pruebas, y supiéramos quién es por fin, no nos hubiese quedado más remedio que creer en sus palabras.

Bella sonrió - Siempre fue una buena actriz… la mejor.

-Gracias a Dios que ya no está en nuestras vidas…

-¿No lo está? - preguntó moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Charlie la acompañó al aeropuerto y se quedó allí hasta que la vio abordar, incluso compró un pasaje para ese vuelo para estar en el lugar de abordaje y verificar que cumplió su orden…

Bella sonrió ampliamente - Charlie no lo hubiese permitido de otra forma…

-No - sonrió ampliamente - así que ya ese problema está completamente resuelto.

-¿Y con qué la chantajearon? - preguntó curiosa mientras volvía a acostarse ya que se sentía cansada, aunque eso sucedía constantemente en esos días. Vio en la ventana y se dio cuenta que venían las primeras luces del amanecer, así que en esa oportunidad estaba justificado.

-Con enviarla a prisión - contestó encogiéndose de hombros, acostándose a su vez y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Bella miró a la pared asombrada. No podía creer que ellos hubiesen hecho eso - Pero todo era mentira, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de eso? - preguntó perpleja.

-No creo que lo haya sido - dijo él con decisión.

Bella se impulsó para levantarse posando las manos en su pecho - Pero es Victoria, Charlie nunca…

Edward negó con la cabeza - Eso era al principio Bella, era un juego, solo una simple amenaza… una niña caprichosa que iba a todos lados diciendo cosas que no eran verdad.

-¿Y qué cambio? - pregunto confundida.

-Ella empezó a buscar alianzas con Grant's Contruction…

-Pero existe una alianza con ellos para evitar esa situación, los hemos ayudado en dos oportunidades para evitar que eso suceda antes así que no se iban a prestar a esos juegos desleales…

Edward sonrió porque ella comprendió inmediatamente lo que a él le había costado - Pero eso Victoria no lo sabía.

Por supuesto, era inteligente buscar a una empresa con la liquidez para comprar las acciones que con su capital no podría adquirir - ¿Y eso la hacía más peligrosa?

-Para tu padre si, y creo que puedes concordar con él, unos rumores son malos, pero buscar ayuda con empresas competidoras… si no lo parábamos en esta oportunidad que teníamos el control por la alianza, pues la próxima sería peor y es un riesgo que no pretendíamos correr.

-Entonces la mentira se volvió verdad – murmuró triste por ver hasta qué punto habían llegado las cosas.

-Creo que lo que evito que Charlie accionara los mecanismos para que la juzgaran fue Lauren y el hecho de que la quiso como una hija por muchos años, pero no creo que en un futuro eso lo detenga, estaba bastante seguro, sin importarle nada.

Bella asintió y sonrió un poco - Papá si quiere a Lauren, lo que pasa es que es un poco terco…

-Como su hija - dijo Edward sonriendo.

Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, era completamente cierto - Tienes razón, soy hija de mi padre - dijo resignada.

-Si y al igual que su hija me mantuvo alejado de California por tres largos meses.

Bella frunció el ceño y lo miró confundida - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Edward suspiró - Tu padre me dijo que me alejara de California, de ti, hasta que tú me pidieras regresar, para evitar que siguiera haciéndote daño.

Se levantó de la cama sintiéndose molesta. Sabía que su padre conocía parte de la historia, la había deducido y hasta le había preguntado en varias oportunidades, pero no por eso tenía que tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondía, sobre todo porque ella no es ninguna niña y sabe batallar sus peleas sola - ¡Él no tenia ningún derecho de hacer algo así! – gritó disgustada mientras caminaba por la habitación.

Edward sonrió como si se esperara esa reacción - Es tu padre, se preocupa por ti.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? - preguntó mirándolo con furia - quiero saber cada palabra…

Edward se carcajeo y negó con la cabeza - Quiere cuidarte Bella, simplemente eso.

-Pero… - continuó indignada - hablaré con él, le informare que es mi vida y que no tiene ningún tipo de derecho a inmiscuirse en ella, y ¡tú! – Dijo señalándolo – debiste contarme inmediatamente lo que te dijo, que te había prohibido volver… no tiene ningún derecho a hacer eso.

Sonrió - ¿Y cómo lo iba a hacer si tú no permitías que te llamara?

Bella lo miró frunciendo el ceño aunque esa vez por recordar momentos pasados, heridas y dolores de antaño y se sentó en la cama derrotada – Lo siento por eso, actué como una egoísta… pero necesitaba tiempo para comprender todo, para entender si podía estar contigo – Edward se acercó a ella arrodillándose, la jaló por su cintura y la acostó en la cama, en su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo entendí Bella y tenías razón, ambos necesitábamos tiempo para pensar las cosas, poner distancia.

-¿Lo crees de verdad así? – susurró colocando la cabeza en su hombro para verlo.

-Claro que sí, estamos aquí ¿no es así?, después de meses de separación, dolor, confusión, estamos juntos… así que fue una buena decisión.

Bella suspiró y asintió, aunque con esa separación le dieron pie a Victoria para seguir haciendo daño, para tratar de separarlos de nuevo… gracias a Dios que no lo consiguió.

-Ayer le pedí permiso a tu padre para estar contigo – continuó tratando de alejar el tema anterior y ella secretamente lo agradeció, estaban en una burbuja de felicidad y no quería sentir más tristeza.

Bella sonrió mientras se escondía de nuevo en su pecho. Se permitió alegrarse y agradecer lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Tantos años, tantas cosas y ahora, allí, estaba sucediendo un sueño, uno que confiaba durara por mucho tiempo. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró recriminatoriamente, completamente fingido por supuesto - ¿Y no crees que primero deberías haberme preguntado a mi si quería estar contigo Edward Cullen?…

Él sonrió y le tomó la barbilla suavemente - ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Sonrió y miró a la pared más cercana, como si estuviese considerándolo - No estoy segura de que contestare en el caso que lo hagas… - se carcajeó cuando Edward la volteó y quedó encerrada debajo de su cuerpo.

Él la miro risueño y ella se relajó aún más en sus brazos - ¿Quieres ser… - suspiró hondo como si decidiera que le iba a preguntar - mi novia? - preguntó al final, después de mucha meditación.

Bella sonrió y acarició su cabello - ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que sea tu novia Edward Cullen? - preguntó coqueta y escuchó cómo se carcajeaba.

Besó su cuello y su hombro derecho - No, quiero que seas mucho más que eso, pero por ahora… me conformare con que seas mi novia.

Bella rió y asintió a la vez que sentía su corazón desbocado - Seremos entonces… novios.

Él sonrió y la beso suavemente - Ahora novia, ya amaneció… - Bella levantó la mirada y efectivamente debajo de las cortinas se notaba que ya había salido completamente el sol.

-Deberíamos dormir - dijo ella suspirando.

Él la tomo del estomago y la empujó a su cuerpo quedando de espaldas apoyada en su pecho. Le dio un beso en el cuello y a los pocos segundos Bella cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por Morfeo.

.

.

.

Cinco días después Bella se encontraba en la cocina desenvolviendo el pequeño panque de chocolate con crema de vainilla que sabía era el favorito de Edward.

Eran unos completos irresponsables. En esos días no habían salido de la casa, en ningún momento. Al día siguiente Edward había secuestrado su teléfono y le había dicho que los próximos días eran para ellos dos. Ella lo había mirado horrorizada, tenían que trabajar, ver gente, cumplir obligaciones, y cuando se lo expuso él simplemente negó con la cabeza y le dijo que ellos también se merecían unas vacaciones y que así se lo había informado a sus padres cuando aterrizaron en California.

Eso solo había causado que ella enrojeciera hasta más no poder ya que su padre iba a saber exactamente qué estaba pasando en el apartamento de su única hija con su novio, pero Edward solo la abrazó y le dijo que Charlie era un hombre contemporáneo y sabe como son las cosas por lo que no le quedo más remedio que aceptarlo.

Aunque ella debía admitir que esas vacaciones habían sido bastante provechosas y se sentía más feliz que nunca. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer nada en su vida. Bueno… no sin hacer nada.

Había pasado cinco días durmiendo, haciendo el amor, comiendo. Cree que los únicos momentos en los que no estaba en la cama o en una superficie horizontal, y algunas veces vertical con Edward, era cuando se estaba bañando… bueno… eso tampoco es muy cierto.

A la final debía aceptar que se empezaban a parecer a los conejos… y no podía quejarse de eso, no sabía quien estaba más deseoso, a veces sentía unas ganas de tirársele encima que no parecían nada normales. Sabía que el tiempo de fantasía iba a terminar y que debían volver pronto a la realidad, pero ese tiempo robado había sido completamente perfecto.

Salió de la cocina, donde nada más había entrado para botar las bolsas de comida comprada, que era su único sustento en esos días ya que él no quería que hicieran nada, así que la única conexión con el mundo real eran los repartidores. Aunque ella no le gustaba mucho, por lo menos no en ese momento, el día anterior pidieron sushi y lo rechazo completamente, antes le gustaba mucho, pero ahora le daba nauseas, maldita enfermedad estomacal que no terminaba de curarse, ya estaba cansada de ella.

Además no entendía por qué odiaba el olor de rosas que antes le fascinaba, al segundo día Edward le sorprendió con un ramo de rosas blanca en la cama, que había pedido a domicilio – no iba a romper su norma de prohibición de salida de casa – pero cuando las acercó a su cuerpo Bella las rechazo, incluso hizo que Edward las botara fuera del apartamento.

Olían horrible. Debe ser los pesticidas que utilizaron o los conservantes… ya ella no sabe.

Entró al cuarto olvidando sus meditaciones anteriores y sonrió al ver a Edward completamente dormido con la sabana enrollada en sus piernas y el pecho descubierto. Se mordió el labio y se sentó a su lado.

Encendió la pequeña vela que reposaba arriba del panque y besó suavemente sus labios que estaban entreabiertos. Edward abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño, se estiró un poco y al verla sonrió ampliamente.

-_Feliz cumpleaños a ti _– empezó a cantar susurrando y Edward sonrió divertido – _Feliz cumpleaños amor… _

Él la tomó de la cadera y la cargó encima de su cuerpo quedando apoyada en sus piernas a la vez que se sentaba acercándose al dulce y a la vela encendida.

-Pide un deseo… - le susurró Bella colocando la vela frente a él.

Edward sonrió, cerró los ojos y sopló la pequeña vela. Abrió los ojos y la miró coqueto – Se me cumplió mi deseo… esto es efectivo.

Bella se carcajeó y se dejó caer en la cama de espalda. Edward la siguió y se colocó a su lado. Ella tomó parte de la crema de vainilla con un dedo y rozó sus labios, él atrapó su dedo y succionó hasta desaparecer la crema y cree que por unos segundos más haciendo que un nudo familiar empezara a formarse en su vientre.

-Me encanta este dulce – dijo Edward acercándose al panque y dándole un mordisco tan grande que cree que casi se lleva parte de su dedo.

-Lo sé – contestó sonriendo al ver como la miraba con deseo y amor.

Él le quitó el dulce de la mano y arrancó otra parte para dársela en la boca. Bella no pudo masticar ya que Edward inmediatamente unió sus labios y comenzó a besarla haciendo que ambos comieran del dulce y se disfrutaran mutuamente.

Unos minutos después, rompieron el beso y él empezó a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su oído – Me gusta más así…

Bella rió y negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué quieres hacer en tú cumpleaños? – preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema ya que no sentía mucho autocontrol en esos momentos.

-Mmmm – dijo él sugestivamente a la vez que besaba su hombro.

-Además de eso – afirmó riendo – tal vez quieras salir, lo más seguro es que todos te estén llamando para felicitarte.

-¿Tenemos que volver al mundo real tan pronto? – preguntó medio gruñendo – el año que viene también cumpliré años…

-¿Quieres que Esme venga a tirar la puerta?... creo que sería capaz de hacerlo… - dijo ella divertida.

Edward suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama – Lo sé…

Bella rió – Buscaré los teléfonos y tal vez podríamos planear un almuerzo de cumpleaños con tus padres, saldremos con los muchachos… pero Edward – dijo a la vez que se sentaba a horcajadas a su cuerpo - la noche es nuestra, quiero darte tu regalo – dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente y Edward la bajo para besarla lentamente.

-Esperaré ansioso – dijo cuando culminaron el beso, dejándola un poco desorientada por unos segundos.

Se bajó del cuerpo de Edward y se movió fuera de la cama, parándose rápidamente para buscar los teléfonos, pero tuvo que detenerse unos segundos ya que sentía que todo le daba vueltas – wow – dijo mientras levantaba sus manos para buscar algún tipo de equilibrio.

Un segundo después tenía a Edward tomándola de las caderas para evitar que se cayera - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

-Me levanté demasiado rápido – contestó tranquilamente a la vez que se sentaba tratando de alejar la sensación de mareo y las nauseas. A la final tuvo que correr al baño ya que las nauseas se habían hecho tan intensas que necesitaba devolver lo poco que había comido. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que Edward la había seguido al cuarto de baño y que le estaba tomando el cabello y le acariciaba la espalda mientras ella vomitaba. Bella empezó a empujarlo con una mano - ¡No! – Gritaba cuando podía dejar de arquear - ¡Vete!

Él no se alejó sino hasta que ella terminó y después la cargó para sacarla del baño.

-No – murmuró ella golpeando los brazos de Edward que envolvían su cuerpo – quiero lavarme…

Edward la llevó al lavamanos y la dejó en el suelo, aunque sin alejarse de su espalda como si la estuviese cuidando y protegiendo de una caída o que se desvaneciera en sus brazos.

Cuando terminó de lavarse Edward la volvió a tomar en brazos y la sentó en la cama. Luego se separó de ella rápidamente y fue a su closet - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó en voz baja, todavía sintiéndose un poco débil.

-Buscando ropa, nos vamos al Hospital.

-No – dijo ella tratando de levantarse para pelear, aunque se volvió a dejar caer en la cama y cayó de espalda.

-¡Maldita sea! – Gruñó Edward buscando más desesperado en el closet – claro que vamos al Hospital.

-Es solo un virus Edward… no me gustan los hospitales.

-Lo sé – dijo Edward ignorándola – pero vamos a ir…

-No…

-Bella… - dijo él advirtiéndole a la vez que sacaba un jean y una franelilla – ignoré tus nauseas y molestias hasta hoy.

-Es solo un virus.

-No – dijo Edward acercándose a ella y empezando a colocarle el jean sin que ella pudiera opinar o moverse – lo harás por mí, piensa que es mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Bella se quejó y movió las piernas. No le gustaban los hospitales, toda la vida había sido así, tal vez porque su madre murió allí, tal vez porque inconscientemente creía que significaban malas noticias y Edward lo sabía. Cada vez que le había tocado ir, muy contadas en toda su vida, tenían que arrastrarla hacía allí y generalmente era él quien lo hacía, así que sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pero igual tenía que luchar.

-No me manipules…

Edward la tomó de los dos brazos y la sentó en la cama, quitándole la dormilona que estaba usando y colocándole la franelilla amarilla. Luego la acostó de nuevo en la cama.

Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo, ya que se sentía tan cansada que no podía ni pelear y cuando los abrió de nuevo estaba en los brazos de Edward caminando en la calle hacia un sitio.

-¿Qué…? – preguntó confundida mientras abría los ojos soñolienta.

-Ya llegamos – dijo él únicamente.

-Te dije que no quería… - lo miró recriminatoriamente a la vez que lo golpeaba en el pecho.

-Y yo te dije que te protegería con mi vida cuando tenías 16 años ¿o lo has olvidado?

Bella se mordió el labio y miró al frente. No, no lo había olvidado, se lo dijo antes de bailar con ella para conmemorar su cumpleaños, estaban en una fogata los dos solos y bailaron sin música.

Entraron en urgencias e inmediatamente la colocaron a ella en una silla de ruedas. La llevaron a un cubículo y Edward se sentó a su lado.

Cinco minutos después entró una doctora para hacer las preguntas sobre los síntomas. Varias veces le preguntó si sospechaba un embarazo pero Bella negó esa opción tajantemente, se estaba protegiendo, y había tenido el periodo el mes pasado, un poco más corto de lo normal y con menos abundancia que antes, pero lo había tenido.

Además hacía ya varios meses que no tenía relaciones sexuales con Edward por lo que no había posibilidad.

Lo que estaba sintiendo era emocional, causado por la presión y el estrés de los meses anteriores, tal vez tenga anemia, o algo así, solo Dios sabe que ella no se cuidaba lo suficiente cuando estaba preocupada.

-Recuerdas cuando me caí por las escaleras de la Universidad – dijo Bella acariciando a Edward una hora después de haber llegado allí, le habían tomado una muestra de sangre y le habían permitido comer ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Así que ya parecía ella de nuevo.

Edward asintió – Nunca había estado más preocupado en mi vida, estaba en clase y Bree me llamó desesperada, casi gritando sobre el nombre de un Hospital y que te estaban atendiendo, en ningún momento me dijo que era lo que tenías y cuando salí desesperado a verte lo único que hacía era imaginarme los peores escenarios y preguntarme cómo demonios iba a vivir sin ti…

Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Yo me sentía tan mal, gracias a Dios que solo me colocaron un yeso en la muñeca derecha, pero no quería estar allí…

-Lo sé, por eso corría como loco a buscarte, sabía tu aversión a los Hospitales y te creía capaz de salir corriendo de allí si no llegaba a tiempo.

Bella se movió en la camilla señalándola para que se acostara. Edward se sentó allí subiendo una pierna y apoyando su espalda en la pared, quedaron mirándose frente a frente y tomándose la mano – Estoy bien – dijo ella al notar las líneas de preocupación que se formaban en su frente.

Edward suspiró y asintió – Lo creeré cuando la Doctora me lo diga.

Bella negó con la cabeza – Menudo cumpleaños que te he dado este año… - él sonrió pero no dijo nada ya que en ese momento la Doctora Winchester entró a la habitación.

-Señorita Swan – dijo la doctora sonriendo – ya tengo los resultados de su examen… - Bella asintió y sintió como Edward apretaba más su agarre – está embarazada… Felicitaciones a ambos.

Ella dejo de respirar unos segundos mientras observaba a la doctora. ¿Embarazada? ¿Iba a tener un hijo de Edward? ¿Cómo podía ser?, se estaba protegiendo, aunque sabía que eso no era completamente seguro pero… se golpeó mentalmente, ella se dejó de tomar varias pastillas unos meses atrás, pero eso no quería decir… demonios…

Estaba embarazada. Lo sorprendente es que ella no se sentía molesta, aturdida o atormentada por esa noticia, no, se sentía feliz, era el hijo del hombre que amaba.

Debía tener tres meses de embarazo o tal vez un poco más. Claro, ahora entiende todos los síntomas, las nauseas, mareos, sensibilidad, cada tres por dos estaba llorando, incluso tenía antojos… el mes anterior se comió medio frasco de pepinillos viendo televisión sin entender por qué... ¡a ella no le gustaban los pepinillos!

Había sido una idiota, entre las preocupaciones de la empresa, Edward, su padre, Victoria, Lauren, Jacob… dejó de escuchar a su cuerpo y no vio las señales que éste le estaba proporcionando.

Se tocó con la mano libre su estomago y sonrió, incluso se sentía movimiento allí que ella había mal tomado como problemas estomacales, pero no era así, era un niño o niña moviéndose en su interior.

Su bebé… de ella y Edward…

Subió la cabeza para ver a Edward con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que murió en el mismo instante ya que él miraba a la sabana con expresión desolada y completamente pálido, a la vez que el agarre de su mano se hacía tan fuerte que casi le hacía daño.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella miraba a Edward con el ceño fruncido y un nudo en la garganta, al notar tal expresión en su semblante. Movió su mano un poco incomoda para evitar que le siguiera haciendo daño y él la soltó inmediatamente. Edward levantó la mirada hacia ella y Bella perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones. Nunca había visto esa tanta tristeza, congoja y rendición en su mirada antes.

-¿Edward? - murmuró sin siquiera escuchar a la doctora que continuaba hablando.

-Ya llego su transporte - dijo la Doctora sonriendo, aunque un poco mas forzada ahora como si el intercambio que habían llevado a cabo ambos la haya hecho sentir incomoda.

Bella dejó de ver a Edward y observó a la doctora confundida por la última declaración - ¿Cómo?

-Sera trasladara al área de ginecología, donde un especialista le hará los exámenes requeridos para determinar que todo esté bien con el feto.

Bella asintió haciendo un asemejo de sonrisa. Volvió a ver a Edward y le tomó la barbilla con su mano - ¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede?

La observó serio por un momento y tragó grueso, en ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar y él suspiró, como si se sintiera aliviado por la interrupción - Es mamá - dijo levantándose de la camilla - atenderé afuera.

Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para no gritarle que no le importaba quién demonios llamaba, que no podía irse de su lado.

Pero en ese momento la atacó la inseguridad; esa que había vencido desde un mes atrás cuando él le declaró de nuevo su amor, mirándola fijamente y con tal intensidad que le era imposible para ella asumir por un segundo que no decía la verdad. En ese segundo su pecho se contrajo y sintió miedo, la incerteza empezó a germinarse en su corazón al ver la expresión de pánico que Edward tenía en su mirada.

-¿Esperamos a su esposo? - preguntó el enfermero moviéndose de un lado al otro, impaciente.

Bella lo observó sorprendida, tal vez así parecían, solo Dios sabe que ambos cinco minutos atrás actuaban como una pareja establecida y que aparentaban que el amor no faltaba entre ellos.

Pero no eran esposos y ese era su bebé, así Edward quisiera participar o no. Era su prioridad ver si todo estaba bien y no se iba a preocupar por alguien que no estaba a su lado y le tomaba su mano al enterarse de la que debe ser la mejor noticia de una pareja.

Estaba pensando puras mentira… lo único que hacía en ese momento era preocuparse por él. Preguntarse una y otra vez ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Miró la puerta de nuevo, tal vez esperando que él regresara y treinta segundos después observó a la Doctora que la veía con gesto impaciente secundada por el enfermero que estaba a su frente con la silla de rueda - su transporte.

-No, no lo esperaremos - contestó Bella levantándose del asiento y sentándose en la silla de ruedas enrollándose las manos debajo de su pecho y sintiéndose entre abatida por la actitud de Edward y a la expectativa por el motivo de esa consulta.

La sacaron de allí y Bella empezó a mirar a todos lados para ver si lo encontraba pero no estaba por allí. Cuando iba al ascensor lo vio. Estaba hablando por teléfono con gesto impaciente mientras miraba al cubículo de donde la habían sacado unos segundos atrás, como si quisiera volver inmediatamente a ese sitio.

No se había dado cuenta que Bella ya no estaba allí. Suspiró apesadumbrada y cerró los ojos, cuando cortara la llamada las enfermeras le dirían a donde la enviaron, esperaba que no tardara mucho en regresar.

La subieron al quinto piso, y entró a un consultorio amplio y hermoso, de ginecología por supuesto. Los estribos y los distintos afiches del mecanismo de la mujer y el embarazo lo delataban.

-Buenos días - saludo una doctora rubia y joven - Mi nombre es Kate Laden, soy la Jefa de Ginecología de este Hospital.

-¿Cómo esta Doctora? – preguntó Bella educadamente a la vez que se levantaba de la silla de rueda.

La Doctora asintió sonriendo - Siéntate en la camilla - le pidió a la vez que tomaba los resultados que había llevado el enfermero y los evaluaba. Bella se acostó en la camilla relajándose - todos tus valores son normales y la prueba dio positivo para embarazo.

Bella asintió. La Doctora tomó una carpeta y empezó a preguntarle su historia médica. Sus datos, antecedentes, historia sexual, lo cual fue gracioso para Bella ya que el historial completo se resumía a una sola persona.

La hizo colocarse una bata pero con la abertura para delante, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse aún más y colocarse en la camilla apoyándose en los estribos.

-¿Y me dices que estabas tomando el método de la pastilla?

-Claro, por eso me extraña ese diagnostico - continuó Bella sin poder evitar mirar a la puerta deseando que Edward entrara por allí - además que tuve mi periodo el mes anterior.

-¿Abundante? – preguntó mirando sus exámenes para determinar si no obvio algún tipo de valor descontrolado.

-No – contestó Bella recordando – solo un poco uno o dos días, la verdad en esos días lo que menos pensaba era en mi periodo menstrual.

Kate asintió - Muchas mujeres los primeros meses tienen un ligero sagrado y parece menstruación, pero ¿ha sido continuo? ¿Este mes lo sufriste también?

-No – dijo Bella cerrando los ojos para recordar – tal vez desde hace un mes o un poco más…

La doctora asintió - De todas formas con el tacto ginecológico y el ecograma pélvico corroboraremos el diagnostico, además de confirmar que todo esté bien en la evolución del embarazo.

Bella asintió respirando hondo y permitió que le hicieran los exámenes.

Con el primero se confirmó el embarazo. La Doctora Kate, le indico que tenía el saco bien formado, sin problemas en el útero, por lo que corroboraba que no había amenazas de aborto, y que ya era un embarazo un poco adelantado. Bella asintió y sonrió ligeramente, lo sabía, por lo menos tenía tres meses.

Luego le paso a hacer el ecograma pélvico - Creo que si mis cálculos y los tuyos son correctos vamos a poder escuchar su corazón y verlo el día de hoy.

-¿Ya? - preguntó Bella emocionada y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Claro que sí, no estará formado, pero sí, mira, mide 35 milímetros, lo cual entra dentro del tamaño normal, y pesa… 4.8 gramos.

Unos segundos después empezó a escuchar un latido fuerte y estable y Bella sintió como las lagrimas empezaban a correr por su mejilla y su pecho se llenaba de la emoción mas grande que haya conocido nunca.

-Es mi bebé - susurró tocando su pecho.

-Efectivamente, tiene diez semanas - anunció la Doctora sonriendo – ya el feto está formado ¿ves? – preguntó mientras le enseñaba a Bella en la pantalla la imagen del ultrasonido y efectivamente tenía las extremidades formadas, sus orejitas, aunque todo pequeñito.

-Dios mío – murmuró asombrada.

-Tenemos que hacerle exámenes pero al parecer se está formando perfectamente, sin ningún tipo de anomalía, su latido es constante y fuerte.

Bella asintió tapándose la boca y llorando. Miró a la Doctora asombrada y sonrió - ¿Ya sabemos que es? ¿Niño o Niña?

Kate sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Todavía es muy pequeño, entre la decimoctava y la vigesimosexta semana del embarazo será el que podrá brindarte los resultados más precisos para determinar el sexo del bebé.

Bella suspiró y asintió, todavía faltaba mucho para eso - ¿Y el sangrado? ¿Hay algún problema por eso? – preguntó sintiendo un poco de pánico.

La Doctora negó con la cabeza – Ya pasamos el primer trimestre, que es el más riesgoso para el bebé, ahora no hay tantos peligros lo que tienes es que cuidarte, seguir la dieta que te voy a colocar, tomar tus vitaminas y seguir en control.

-¿Entonces todo está normal? – preguntó Bella sonriendo.

Kate asintió sonriendo – Todo está normal Isabella – Bella empezó a llorar de nuevo. Kate rió y negó con la cabeza – veo que tienes tus hormonas un poco alborotadas, eso también es normal…

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y entró inmediatamente Edward un poco más pálido de lo normal. La observó y al notar que estaba llorando salió corriendo a su lado con el gesto más preocupado que ella haya observado en su toda su vida.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó tomando su cara entre sus manos y limpiando las mejillas.

-¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó recriminatoriamente a la vez que se soltaba de su agarre.

-Lo siento amor, la vida real llego así no quisiera, me llamó Irina, hay unos problemas en la Empresa…

Bella negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio – Tenías que estar aquí… te lo perdiste, míralo – dijo sonriendo a la vez que señalaba la pantalla que todavía mostraba a su pequeño milagro – es completamente perfecto.

Edward miró la pantalla y su semblante se entristeció aún más. Bella lo observó confundida – Lamento habérmelo perdido – dijo él en voz neutra, casi muerta – Pero Irina estaba muy insistente, al parecer hay un problema en la sede principal con unos clientes.

-Te dije que no podíamos irnos así por así - dijo golpeando su pecho.

-Pero fue un bello sueño - dijo mirándola con tristeza y anhelo y Bella acarició su mejilla confundida con sus palabras y su expresión.

-Escucha - dijo sonriendo, tratando de que a él le embargara la misma emoción que ella sentía por dentro.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó confundido.

-El bebé - dijo riendo, lo cual era extraño ya que todavía tenía lagrimas en su mejilla.

Él asintió solemnemente y volteó la mirada y Bella lo observó aún más confundida.

-Ya puedes vestirte - anunció la Doctora evitando que Bella le preguntara que estaba sucediendo – te tendré lista las ordenes y la dieta cuando termines de cambiarte.

Bella asintió y se levantó de la camilla, siendo ayudada por Edward. Cuando salió del cambiador, vio a Edward que estaba sentado en la silla como perdido en sus pensamientos y la Doctora estaba en su puesto frente al escritorio.

-Tendremos una nueva consulta en un mes, quiero tomes mucha agua, y lo que te indique en la dieta además de las vitaminas que te receté - dijo entregándole las ordenes - y aquí tienes una foto de tu bebé - le dijo enseñándole la imagen del ultrasonido con el informe médico.

Bella lloró de nuevo y respiró hondo para calmarse - No puedo creer que lloro por todo - reclamó molesta consigo misma.

-Estas sensible - dijo Kate sonriendo - eso es normal en este momento del embarazo, vas a tener todas las emociones a flor de piel.

Asintió porque ahora entendía como en un momento se encontraba contenta, en el otro triste, excitada, molesta… y muchos más, había pensado que se estaba volviendo loca pero ya sabe que es por el embarazo.

-Tienes mi número y he respondido todas tus dudas, si te surge cualquier otra solo comunícate conmigo.

-Perfecto.

-Y nos vemos en un mes.

-Gracias Doctora Laden.

-Llámame Kate – dijo sonriendo y estrechando su mano a la vez que se despedía de la consulta.

Bella tomó por el hombro a Edward quien al sentirla pareció despertar de donde sea que se encontrara y la miró fijamente - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó levantándose y tomándola como si lo necesitara para tener equilibrio.

-Estamos bien - dijo ella tranquilamente. Se despidió de la Doctora de nuevo y salió de la oficina con él.

Cuando estaban en el frente del Hospital Bella lo jaló para que la mirara - ¿Qué demonios te sucede Edward Cullen?

Él movió la comisura de la boca hacia arriba en una especie de sonrisa no realizada y le tomó la cara con sus dos manos. Se acercó a su cuerpo y la besó. Edward la apretó a su cuerpo y la abrazó desesperado, como si con eso tratara de evitar que se apartara de su lado, que lo dejara.

Bella lo besó con la misma intensidad, no podía evitarlo, se encontraba preocupada por su expresión, por los sentimientos que gritaban su mirada.

-Lo siento - murmuro él cuando terminó el beso.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? - preguntó Bella confundida.

-Te amo - respondió él tomando sus antebrazos como si no quisiera que desapareciera.

-Yo también - contestó ella más confundida.

-¿Bella? ¿Edward? - Bella volteó y observó a Esme que se acercaba a ellos sonriendo.

-¿Esme? - preguntó Bella aunque no pudo decir más nada ya que la mamá de Edward la abrazo fuertemente y con tanto cariño que ella sintió que iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

Benditas hormonas… por lo menos ya tiene a que culpar por esos arrebatos.

-Gracias por hacer esto mamá - dijo Edward y Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

Edward suspiró y la tomó de la mejilla - Debo ir unas horas a la Empresa, le pedí a mi madre que viniera por ti.

-Pero… - ellos tenían que hablar, decidir que iban a hacer.

-Solo será unas horas Bella - dijo Esme mirando a su hijo con firmeza – podremos hablar de muchas cosas y después Edward ira a la casa a celebrar su cumpleaños, comeremos en familia si eso quieren.

Bella asintió y miro a Edward, él beso su frente y se iba pero ella lo tomó de la mano para que no se alejara.

Edward se volteó y se acercó hasta quedar a su frente - Tenemos que hablar - murmuró Bella en voz baja, colocándose en puntillas para que solo él la escuchara.

-Lo sé – contestó él con voz triste. Besó su frente y salió de allí.

Esme la tomó del brazo y la jaló sonriéndole cariñosamente - Nos divertiremos hoy, ya lo verás...

Bella sonrió educadamente y volteó para ver como Edward se alejaba.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? No lo entendía, está claro que puede no estar feliz por la noticia de su embarazo… pero ¿huir?, ¿deprimirse?, ¿parecer un muerto viviente?, esas no eran conductas normales de un padre.

Porque él es el padre, y debe saber que lo es, ¿no es así?

-¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo tienes? - le preguntó Esme tranquilamente causando que Bella la mirara impactada y agradeciera que ya estuvieran dentro del vehículo porque sintió que no podía mantenerse de pie por la impresión.

-¿Como…? - preguntó Bella en un murmullo.

-¿Lo descubrí? – interrumpió Esme riendo - pues primero que todo estás brillando, como todas las mujeres embarazadas lo hacen, lo sé, lo viví con Edward. Segundo: te vine a buscar a un Hospital y cuando le pregunté a mi hijo el por qué te encontrabas allí fue lo suficientemente evasivo para sospechar la razón; y tercero y no menos importante… la imagen del ultrasonido que esta encima de todos los papeles muestra la foto de un pequeño feto y la tienes apretada contra tu pecho como si fuera tu bien más importante.

-Oh - dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Bella… - dijo sonriendo ampliamente y estacionando el vehículo. Se volteó hacía ella hasta quedar de frente y la observó con los ojos húmedos - me van a hacer abuela…

Se le humedecieron los ojos y la abrazó fuertemente - Gracias Esme - murmuró llorando.

-Así era yo con Edward, lloraba por todo y después golpeaba a Carlisle, pero mi esposo es un ángel que nunca se quejó o molestó por mis arranques hormonales.

Bella asintió y respiró hondo para calmarse – Así me dijo la doctora, que eran normales estos cambios de humor…

-Lo son – dijo Esme sonriendo – y lamento informarte que duran todo el embarazo… creo que empeoran cada vez más – Bella rió limpiando las lágrimas - ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Tengo diez semanas.

Esme se asombró y la tomó de la cara con sus manos – Esta bastante avanzado el embarazo y todavía no se te nota… es decir que sucedió antes que Edward se fuera - dijo sonriendo - ¿verdad?

Bella asintió.

-Estas esperando a un pequeño Cullen - Swan dentro de ti - dijo acariciándole el vientre y Bella asintió emocionada - No puedo creer que por fin mi sueño se realizo.

-¿El de que Edward tenga un hijo?

-No – contestó Esme sonriendo – el de que tu y Edward estén juntos y esperen un hijo

-Oh Esme - dijo Bella llorando de nuevo y abrazándola - ¿Cómo te enteraste que estábamos juntos?

-Carlisle me lo contó cuando regresaron de Nueva York y yo estaba tan feliz que si no fuera porque Edward le especifico que no iban a estar disponibles para nadie durante un tiempo y que no deseaba que los molestaran, hubiera ido a tu apartamento a romper la puerta y celebrar la noticia.

Bella se sonrojó intensamente, hasta Esme sabía lo que estaban haciendo… iba a matar a Edward – Sabes que siempre estas invitada a mi casa Esme – dijo avergonzada.

-Estaba esperando que este día se diera Bella, que ustedes por fin se dieran cuenta de que pertenecían juntos…

Bella sonrió pero la misma murió en sus labios cuando recordó la actitud de Edward unos minutos atrás - Tal vez no sea así, Edward estaba tan críptico y contrariado por la noticia… tal vez no quiera un niño conmigo.

Esme movió la mano como quitándole importancia al comentario - ¿De qué estás hablando? Edward te ama, siempre lo hizo y yo siempre lo supe – terminó orgullosa.

-Pero no entiendo por qué actuó así – dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Según lo que me dijo tenía problemas en la Empresa, tal vez este impresionado Bella, y eso no es sorpresa después de haberse divorciado de esa excusa de mujer…

Bella cerró los ojos y asintió. Esme comenzó a manejar de nuevo y Bella miró el camino pensando en Victoria por unos segundos.

Edward no quería tener hijos con ella, James se lo había dicho una vez, incluso le ordenó examinarse para saber la paternidad en el caso que existiera la posibilidad de un niño. ¿Sera el caso particular Victoria? ¿O es que Edward no quiere tener hijos nunca?

Tal vez el beso que le dio signifique una despedida, porque no quiere vivir una vida enjaulado con una familia, aunque eso no parece una actuación del Edward que ella conocía. Lo que sí sería una actuación Edward es sacrificarse y vivir una vida que no quiere vivir por un pequeño, porque sería su obligación. ¿Será eso por lo que actuó de esa forma en el hospital? Porque no quiere que ella salga embarazada. ¿O tal vez piense que no es de él? No, esa no puede ser la razón. Edward sabe que ella solo ha intimado con él, por Dios, de eso no hay ninguna duda, aunque tal vez le haga hacerse un examen de paternidad para comprobarlo.

Lo odiaría por eso… habían pedido tenerse confianza y si él hace eso significa que no confía en ella - Esme - le pidió ella tomando su mano - no le digas a nadie todavía.

-¿Qué? - preguntó pasmada - ¿me vas a decir que no puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que voy a ser abuela por fin?

Bella se mordió el labio con fuerza y negó con la cabeza - Tengo que hablar con Edward antes y decidir qué vamos a hacer.

-Casarse por supuesto - dijo Esme brillando de la alegría y Bella la miró sintiendo pánico y terror, si piensa en la posibilidad de Edward sacrificándose por su futuro y lo que acaba de decir Esme tenía más sentido su actuación.

Pero eso no era lógico. Sobre todo porque Bella no tenía ninguna intención de casarse por obligación o por otra razón que no fuera amor. Ella amaba a Edward y él la amaba, así se lo había dicho, pero no iba a obligarlo a algo que no esté preparado solo por estar embarazada. Además era muy pronto para pensar en eso.

-¿Esme? – preguntó Bella tomando la decisión que debió tomar desde el momento en que lo vio palidecer en la camilla del hospital - ¿podrías dejarme en la empresa?

La miró confundida – Pero Edward me pidió que te entretuviera el tiempo que este absorto en el trabajo.

Bella negó con la cabeza, no podía esperar tanto tiempo, tenía que entender el motivo por el que él había actuado así, ella tendía a sobre pensar las cosas y no quería crear conclusiones ilógicas o erróneas, tenía que saber lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo – Tengo que hablar con él Esme, tal vez trabaje un poco, mi puesto ha estado abandonado por muchos días.

Esme negó con la cabeza – Debes cuidarte Bella.

-Estoy bien – dijo suspirando – solo necesito hablar con Edward.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la Empresa veinte minutos después. Bella abrazó a Esme fuertemente – Gracias por tu comprensión y por considerarme parte de tu familia Esme, sabes que siempre he pensado en ti como una madre.

Esme sonrió con los ojos húmedos – Y yo estoy tan feliz de que vas a ser mi nuera, por fin – Bella sonrió pero no respondió nada - sabes que cualquier duda estoy allí para ti.

Bella asintió y salió del vehículo, respirando hondo y dándose valor. No quería pensar en las razones por las que Edward estaba actuando así, no quería llegar a conclusiones. Necesitaba escuchar de sus labios la explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Subió al piso de Edward y salió del ascensor luciendo más tranquila de lo que se sentía. Todos la saludaban efusivamente, tal vez por el tiempo en que había estado ausente, aunque no quería creer o imaginar en que todos supieran la verdadera razón de su desaparición.

No, no podrían saberlo.

Llegó a la oficina de Edward y le sonrió a Irina – Hola ¿cómo estas Irina?

-Señorita Swan – dijo la secretaria sonriendo y Bella sonrió más ampliamente, uno de sus grandes logros era haberse ganado la confianza de la secretaria de Edward – el Señor Cullen en este momento está reunido con Seth.

-Perfecto – dijo Bella sintiéndose aliviada ya que no tenía que esperar a que él saliera de una reunión importante para preguntarle que le estaba pasando – no le avises, le quiero dar una sorpresa.

Irina asintió sonriendo y le guiñó un ojo picara – Entonces iré al área de descanso… me provoca un café – dijo como si estuviese pensando en una excusa para salir de allí.

Bella se mordió el labio a la vez que sentía que se sonrojaba intensamente – _Demonios, todos saben lo que estaban haciendo ambos en su apartamento…_

Abrió la puerta suavemente y se quedó paralizada allí al escuchar la voz de Edward, no era cotilla, ni nunca había sido de las que escuchaba detrás de las puertas, pero al oír su nombre con un tono mezclado entre desesperación y dolor hizo que no pudiera moverse o hacer notar que se encontraba allí.

_-No sé qué hacer – dijo Edward con voz rota._

_-Habla con ella – le dijo Seth con voz cansina._

_-¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a ella? ¿o al niño?, él tiene derecho a conocer a su familia… la que debió ser mía…_

Bella frunció el ceño confundida ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

_-Maldita sea Edward deja de ser un imbécil, tienes todo lo que quieres allí, no lo vayas a perder, habla con ella… tal vez no lo ame, y no lo escoja, tal vez te escoja a ti…_

Ella se tocó el vientre asustada. ¿Estaban hablando de su bebé?, ¿Querían que escogiera a Edward? No pueden estar hablando en serio, ella nunca sería capaz de perder a su bebé, por nadie. Apenas se estaba dando cuenta que existía pero ya sentía que lo amaba, y nadie iba a hacer que perdiera eso… no entendía nada.

_-¿Y si __lo hace? ¿Y si piensa en el bebé y hace lo que es mejor para él? No será a mí a quien escoja Seth… no será a mí… y yo – Edward gruño frustrado a la vez que golpeaba algo, al parecer el escritorio – no podría estar aquí para observarlo… no podría…_

En algún momento de la conversación ella había abierto más y más la puerta, por lo que Seth que iba a contestarle a Edward cerró la boca y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que ella estaba allí, completamente pálida y mirándolos a ambos impresionada.

Edward volteó para entender que había dejado a Seth en ese estado y bajó la cabeza derrotado y arrepentido al verla a ella en el marco de la puerta.

-¿La idea de que yo este embarazada es tan insoportable qué prefieres irte a otro continente? – preguntó Bella con el corazón en la garganta.

Edward la miró entre asombrado y confundido, negó con la cabeza derrotado – No… Bella… – murmuró triste.

Bella entró a la oficina y se abrazó a si misma mirándolo fijamente. Unos segundos después volteó y miró al otro integrante de esa conversación - Adiós Seth – le dijo completamente seria.

Seth asintió y suspiró hondo - Adiós Bella… Edward – respondió cuando estaba cerrando la puerta.

Bella caminó hasta quedar a su frente y le dio una cachetada. Él no peleó ni se resistió, solo recibió el golpe bajando la cabeza. Ella estaba furiosa, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, sentía tanta rabia al pensar que el hombre que amaba podría llegar a ser tan inhumano o si quiera pensar en lo que estaba pensando.

Ella se abrazó más fuerte y lo miró dolida - Creí que era mentira lo que decía Victoria, sobre que tú y los niños no se llevaban, que tratabas hasta el extremo de que no saliera embarazada, pero era cierto, todo este tiempo fue cierto...

Edward la miró confundido y suspiró unos segundos después, como si entendiera que era lo que ella le estaba recriminando - No son los niños Bella, qué más quisiera yo que fuera mi bebé el que esperas en tu vientre… que fuera nuestro primer hijo.

Toda la rabia que sentía Bella desapareció al escuchar esa declaración. Sintió que se tambaleaba de la impresión y que temblaba de los pies a la cabeza como si le hubiesen enviado una honda de energía eléctrica y su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Ella lo observó confundida, sintiéndose completamente perdida, como si estuviese viendo a otra persona, a la vez que sentía su respiración acelerarse - ¿De qué estás hablando Edward?

-No puedo ver como tienes un hijo con él…

-¿Con él? – preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Con Jacob – dijo con voz contenida, llena de rabia

-¿Jacob? – repitió anonadada bajando la cabeza. ¿Él cree que el niño es de Jacob?, ¿Piensa que no es su hijo?, sintió como las lágrimas quemaban en su garganta y en sus ojos por lo que se abrazó más fuerte.

-No puedo hacerlo… No podría soportarlo Bella – dijo mirándola en forma de ruego – se que sería lo justo, ver cómo te casas con él así como tu viste como me casaba con ella, pero no puedo… - Se pasó la mano por el cabello con expresión triste.

-Eres un completo imbécil… no puedo… - no podía hablar, se sentía desilusionada, herida, era demasiado, ¿acaso él no la conocía? ¿Cómo creía que ella iba a estar tan feliz con él si estaba esperando el hijo de otro hombre? ¿Cómo funciona la cabeza de Edward Cullen? - ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así? – preguntó por fin unos minutos después.

-Sé que intencionalmente no lo harías, pero el niño merece a sus padres y yo no podría soportar ver a otro tener la familia que quiero para mi, poseer la vida que deseo… te amo Bella, pero no puedo…

-No - interrumpió mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos - si me amaras ni siquiera consideráis lo que planteas, no me amas ni me conoces Edward y esas palabras que acabas de emitir me hirieron más que cualquier otra cosa que hayas hecho en tu vida…

-Bella…

Ella se tragó las lágrimas y salió de allí sin escuchar lo que él quería decirle, no podía. Cuando salió del despacho la detuvieron unos brazos en la puerta del despacho de Irina - ¡Suéltame! – gritó enfurecida.

-Soy yo – dijo Seth abrazándola.

Bella lloró en su hombro por un segundo y luego trató de apartarlo – Debo irme…

-¿Te llevo a casa? – le preguntó él abrazándola más fuerte y haciendo que caminara. Él levantó la cabeza y negó como si estuviese evitando que alguien se acercara pero ella lo ignoró, no podía moverse ni ver que sucedía.

-Por favor – pidió ella limpiando las lágrimas para que nadie la viera llorar, abrió el bolso y se colocó unos lentes oscuros y salió con Seth.

-Tienen que hablar – dijo Seth unos minutos después, cuando estaban dentro del auto y ya iban camino a casa.

Bella se había calmado un poco y ya no lloraba, aunque igual sentía su pecho como si lo hubiesen agredido o apretado fuertemente – No entiendo – dijo ella exasperada - ¿Por qué piensa que me acosté con Jacob? – se preguntó a si misma sin percatarse que Seth la estaba escuchando.

-¿Bella? – Le llamó Seth haciendo que lo mirara – eso es lo que yo le he dicho, pero al parecer tu se lo dijiste…

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundida - ¿Y cuándo demonios sucedió ese evento? – dijo golpeando el tablero del auto.

-Según lo que me contó el día del problema de Victoria, cuando tuvo que viajar a California… tú pasaste toda la noche con Jacob…

Bella lo miró asombrada y negó con la cabeza. Era cierto, había dormido con Jacob, pero nunca le dijo que había estado con él - ¡Tiene que confiar en mí! – Gritó molesta - ¿Por qué no me preguntó que hice esa noche?

-Al parecer lo hizo… y le dijiste que sí.

-¡No maldita sea! ¡No dije nada de eso! – Gritó golpeándose sus rodillas - ¿Por qué no me reclamó? ¿Gritó? ¿Enfrentó? Por dios, si es eso cierto, solo significa que Edward cree que yo hice lo mismo que él hizo cuando fue a Chicago… - dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello. Eso solo significaba que él pensaba que ella se había vengado… claro… ahora entiende a que se refería él cuando dijo "es la venganza perfecta" – Maldito seas Edward – gruño enfadada.

-Y que lo hiciste peor… - anunció Seth volteando la cara para que ella no lo matara con la mirada.

-¡No me acosté con Jacob! ¿Cómo va a creer que voy a salir de la cama de un hombre para besar a otro? ¿Acaso no me conoce? – Bella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos derrotada.

-Eso fue lo que yo le dije, pero él me dijo que te lo preguntó y que tú se lo confirmaste Bella…

-No lo hice – dijo resignada. La cabeza de Edward Cullen funciona de una forma particular y ella al parecer después de tantos años todavía no lo ha comprendido…

-Él te ama Bella…

-Al parecer no tanto como dice – bufó indignada.

-Mira Bella – dijo a la vez que se estacionaba porque habían llegado a su apartamento y se volteaba para quedar frente a ella – nunca había visto a Edward comportarse así, bueno si lo había visto, cuando hablaba de ti o te veía, pero él no se daba cuenta… el hecho es, que así pensara que habías estado con Jacob esa noche, igual decía que tú tenías derecho a hacerlo y que él no podía recriminarte nada… solo que con el bebé ahora cambian las cosas. El muy imbécil cree que lo mejor para el niño es tener a sus padres o que tal vez tú te cases con Jacob por el niño…

Bella dejó de respirar unos segundos a la vez que lo observaba y negaba con la cabeza. Cuando él se acostó con Victoria, si es que lo hizo, ella lo insultó, le gritó, y lo dejó porque la había traicionado y ella, según lo que él cree, hizo lo mismo, e intencionalmente, y él la acepta…

En ese momento en su corazón estaban mezclados dos sentimientos: dolor y cariño al ver hasta qué extremo Edward aceptaría para enmendar sus errores y rabia absoluta porque el muy imbécil e idiota quiso ser un sacrificado mártir y no le gritó lo que pensaba para que ella lo callará, insultará y le dijera donde se podía meter sus suposiciones…

Estúpido Cullen…

-No puedo creer que él piense que este niño es de Jacob… - dijo frustrada.

-¿Es de Edward? – preguntó Seth con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-¡Claro que sí! – gritó histérica a la vez que lo empujaba tan fuerte que hizo que golpeó la puerta del piloto.

-Está bien, ya sé que no puedo molestar a una mujer embarazada… las hormonas y todo eso – dijo asintiendo derrotado mientras se sobaba el hombro que se había golpeado con la puerta – tienen que hablar.

-Oh hablaremos – dijo ella mirándolo calculadoramente y él se estremeció – ni se te ocurra decirle una palabra de esto Seth, te perseguiré y comeré vivo si lo haces… Edward tiene que sufrir un poco más… por asumir las cosas sin preguntar bien…

Seth rió y negó con la cabeza – Ya sabía yo que eras tan maquiavélica como parecías.

Bella frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos. Luego lo miró con expectativa – ¿No tienes un arma de fuego que me prestes?... serviría para matarlo más fácil…

Seth negó con la cabeza con expresión decaída – La dejé en mi otro pantalón… lo siento.

Bella sonrió mínimamente y después negó con la cabeza – No importa, siempre pensé que matar a alguien con un arma de fuego era poco imaginativo…

Se iba a bajar del carro pero Seth la tomó del brazo – Si de algo sirve Edward sólo trataba de pensar lo que era lo mejor para el bebé o para ti...

-Eso no cambia nada – dijo Bella negando con la cabeza.

-Él te ama Bella… recuérdalo – Bella asintió mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella entró a su edificio sintiéndose completamente contrariada. Ahora lo entendía todo, la tristeza de Edward de ese día, la reacción en el consultorio, como salió huyendo despavorido y las palabras que le estaba diciendo a Seth en su despacho… pensaba que el hijo era de Jacob…

No solo eso, creía que ella se iba a casar con Jacob por la buena nueva del nacimiento de un nuevo bebe. ¿Cuándo fue que él hizo la maravillosa pregunta que ella respondió afirmativamente sin darse cuenta? No tenía ni idea. Pero lo averiguaría, ¿cómo fue tan imbécil para no darse cuenta de lo que Edward estaba pensando?

El mismo día que volvieron, cuando él entró a su apartamento intempestivamente para aclarar lo de Victoria, de un momento a otro cambio, se volvió otro hombre, se tornó triste y melancólico. Debió ser en ese momento en que le preguntó, aunque ella no logra precisar que fue lo que dijo para que le hiciera creer tan asombroso cuento. Para que él arruinara lo que por fin estaba teniendo sentido, la relación tan bonita que se estaba creando entre ellos en esos días…

Entró a su apartamento y dejó de pensar en eso, su estomago rugía desesperado y no era solamente su bebe el que se movía. Se preparó algo para comer rápido y lo devoró en cinco minutos.

Media hora después se había bañado y se acostó a dormir, sintiéndose tan agotada que no podía mantenerse en pie por un segundo más.

.

.

.

Despertó mucho tiempo después. Tal vez había dormido dos horas. Se desperezó un poco y abrió los ojos suspirando hondo, aunque se paralizó cuando vio a Edward sentado en el otro extremo de la cama observándola tan quieto que parecía una estatua.

Ella se sentó en la cama mirándolo triste, no podía creer que las cosas se hayan arruinado tan pronto, y todo por no hablar las cosas claramente -¿Edward? – preguntó ella acercándose pero él la detuvo, así que ella se apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

-Lo siento – dijo él en un susurro. Se acercó a ella hasta quedar a su lado y suspiró hondo – tenías razón en lo que me dijiste antes, no debí pensar en irme sin preguntar que querías… de nuevo me gano la inseguridad, creí que harías lo correcto y estarías con él por el bien del niño dejándome por fuera.

-Edward…

-Déjame terminar – le rogó y ella se mordió el labio inferior asintiendo – yo te amo Bella, así sea un idiota y me equivoque mil y un veces – suspiró y le entregó una bolsa de regalo.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó confundida.

-Ábrelo – le pidió suavemente.

Bella lo miró extrañada y luego abrió el regalo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo observó asombrada. Era una camisita de recién nacido de los Yankees de Nueva york.

-¿Qué? – preguntó en un susurro.

-Cuando te fuiste, salí de la oficina. Necesitaba pensar, decidir, entender lo que me habías dicho. Una hora después me di cuenta que mis pies me habían llevado a un centro comercial, a una tienda de niños, por lo que pase mucho tiempo buscando el regalo perfecto para el bebe y lo conseguí, además de este – dijo enseñándole un gran peluche de scooby doo, que ella sabía que era su caricatura preferida, y que colocó en el borde de la cama

Bella sonrió más ampliamente y negó con la cabeza - Me gustan más los Mets.

-Los Yankees son los mejores y lo sabes - Bella rió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que habían caído en sus mejillas – Quería ser el primero que le diera un regalo a nuestro hijo.

-¿Nuestro hijo? – preguntó Bella queriendo matar a Seth por haberle contado la verdad.

Edward suspiró y tomó su mano – Bella si tú me lo permites y quieres, ese será nuestro bebé, tuyo y mío, será un Cullen y lo amaré como si lo hubiese engendrado yo…

Bella botó todo el aire de sus pulmones y negó con la cabeza. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, iba a aceptar un hijo que no era suyo por ella. En ese momento cualquier duda que hubiese podido tener de su amor se difuminó en el viento. Toda la rabia que sentía por lo que él pensó o creyó desapareció también, así como su deseo de hacerlo sufrir – Edward…

-Aunque tal vez quieras estar con Jacob, por ser su padre – le interrumpió a la vez que suspiraba hondo como si le causara un gran dolor la alternativa – en ese caso me iré, me erradicare en Londres, porque no podría ver como que otro tenga la vida que yo quiero…

-¿Para siempre? – preguntó mirándolo confundida.

-Si – dijo él rápidamente – Manejare nuestras sedes internacionales mientras tú diriges las que se encuentran en Estados Unidos, yo me iré Bella y tú te casarás con Jacob.

-Edward… - trató de interrumpirlo de nuevo, ya que su mirada le mostraba cuanto le dolía esa alternativa, nada más pensarla y ella se arrepintió de no decirle la verdad desde el momento que lo vio sentando en la cama.

-Pero eso es si quieres, si no lo deseas, si tu amor por mi es suficiente, me quedaré contigo y el bebe y si se parece al padre diremos que se cayó de pequeño... – dijo él sonriendo ligeramente.

Bella se rió por el mal chiste a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y se limpiaba la cara - Pregúntame cuántas semanas tengo de embarazo

Él la miró confundido, se acercó al vientre y lo besó suavemente – Será tu hijo Bella, eso es suficiente para que lo quiera como si fuera mío.

Se mordió el labio fuertemente – Pregúntamelo Edward – le rogó

Él suspiró hondo mientras veía el vientre, ella estaba segura que le costaba hacer esa pregunta - ¿Cuántas semanas tienes?

-Diez semanas… - le dijo mirándolo fijamente. Él miraba el vientre con el ceño fruncido y ella jura que vio como su mente empezaba a unir los cabos de lo que le había dicho. Unos segundos después él alzó la mirada asombrado y la tomó de la cintura.

Edward se levantó rápidamente sin soltarla cargándola en el acto y atrayéndola a su cuerpo. La tomó de forma que la cabeza de ella quedara más alta que la de él mientras la apretaba por su trasero y Bella lo abrazó del cuello mientras bajaba la cabeza para mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella bajó más la cabeza y buscó sus labios. Cuando los unieron ella sintió como si respirara de nuevo, era como él había dicho una vez. Edward la besó emocionado, apasionadamente al principio, ambos se entregaban desesperados, como si estuviesen tomando agua después de estar caminando por el desierto por muchos días. Minutos después el beso se había calmado, se volvió una caricia, y cuando se separaron para poder respirar ella lo abrazó fuerte, tratando de dejar todo atrás.

Edward se sentó en la cama colocándola en su regazo y Bella lo golpeó en el pecho y en los hombros – No puedo creer que pienses que yo iba a estar con los dos al mismo tiempo… ¡estoy enojada contigo! - la abrazó más fuerte a la vez que suspiraba hondo, besaba su cabello pero no contestaba nada, solo la tenía en sus brazos como si con eso garantizara que no se iba a ir de su lado.

Unos minutos después ella se calmó y él la acostó en la cama suavemente observándola con los ojos brillosos. Bella sonrió triste, muy pocas veces lo había visto llorar, tal vez pueda contar una sola vez, cuando su abuelo murió al tener él diez años.

En esa oportunidad Edward se iba a encerrar en su cuarto pero ella llegó antes de que trancara la puerta y se metió en su cuarto aunque él trato de impedírselo. Al cerrar la puerta ella se abalanzó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, Edward le respondió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar en su hombro, no permitió que lo viera, se hundió allí y botó todas las lágrimas que deseaba, no dejó que se moviera hasta que estaba completamente calmado.

Esos ojos brillosos que observaba en ese momento eran lo máximo que había visto de una lágrima de Edward Cullen desde ese día.

Él bajó la cabeza hasta su estomago y empezó a besarlo y a acariciarlo en toda su extensión - Es nuestro hijo el que está creciendo allí… - susurraba en voz baja.

Bella asintió mientras acariciaba su cabello – Claro que lo es idiota… solo tú puedes creer que tendría un hijo que no fuera tuyo…

Él levantó la mirada y la observó sonriendo – Igual lo hubiera amado Bella… no mentía cuando dije que…

-Lo sé – le interrumpió ella acariciando su mejilla – te creo y Edward… nunca me acosté con Jacob.

Él frunció el ceño y la observó confundido – Pero tú me dijiste que sí…

-¿Cuándo te dije eso? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Se sentó y la miró fijamente – Te pregunté ¿estuviste con Jacob esta noche? Y tú me dijiste…

-Si – contestó ella acordándose de la parte a la que se refería Edward – quería decir que estuve en la habitación de Jacob, no que me acosté con él, pasé toda la noche llorando por ti…

Edward se pasó la mano por la cabeza y la miró avergonzado – Lo siento…

Bella negó con la cabeza - ¿Cuándo vas a confiar en mí? – le preguntó en un murmullo.

Él se acercó a su cara y la acarició suavemente – Confió en ti... fue una confusión Bella, maldita sea, pensé que te referías a que habías estado con él íntimamente.

-Ya me estoy dando cuenta – dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Y no podía decirte nada Bella, tú eras libre de estar con quién quisieras…

-¿Así me hayas hecho prometerte que no iba a estar con más nadie? – preguntó ella recordando la video conferencia.

Él la miró avergonzado y después negó con la cabeza – Fue un movimiento rastrero de mi parte, no tenía derecho a pedírtelo, así creas lo contrario…

-Si lo fue – dijo sonriendo.

-Además no era válido, o por lo menos al creer que estaba con Victoria, pensarías que había incumplido mi promesa.

Bella tomó la cabeza entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara - ¿De verdad piensas que yo me desquitaría contigo haciéndote lo mismo? ¿Acostarme con alguien como puede que te hayas acostado tú ese día?, ¿por una simple confusión?

Edward bajó la cabeza y la enterró en su pecho – Lo siento, no quería pensar eso, igual si hubiese pasado las condiciones no serían iguales Bella, tu no tendrías culpa de nada.

Bella suspiró y le empezó a acariciar en la espalda – Lo pensé – confesó en voz baja – lo deseé y casi lo hago, le pedí a Jacob que me hiciera el amor – él subió la cabeza y la miró fijamente – fui a su hotel, quería olvidar, sentirme apreciada y querida por alguien… pero no pude hacerlo, no era correcto, ni los motivos o los sentimientos que me llevaron allí.

Él bajó la cabeza y suspiró hondo – Fui un idiota, debí saber que Victoria no se quedaría tranquila.

-Pero nada paso, no pudo separarnos, eso es lo importante – dijo sonriendo tiernamente y acariciando su mejilla – así seas cerrado de mente de vez en cuando…

Edward levantó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente - ¿Puedo besarte Bella? – le pidió suavemente

Cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo – Pensé que nunca lo pedirías…

Él la besó suavemente al principio, empezó con sus mejillas, su nariz, rozó cada parpado y después llegó a sus labios, los delineó lentamente y cuando por fin tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, Bella suspiró extasiada y lo atrajo hacía sí misma para besarlo profundamente. Después empezó a repartir besos por todo su cuello, pasando por sus pechos, los cuales rozó entre la ropa hasta llegar a su estomago, el cual descubrió subiendo la franela hasta la altura de los senos de Bella.

-Por eso tu estómago estaba un poco lleno – murmuró acariciando su vientre que efectivamente estaba un poco curvilíneo.

-¿Me estas llamando gorda? – preguntó Bella indignada.

Edward sonrió besando su estomago en el área del ombligo – Nunca – dijo él acariciando los lados hasta llegar a la cintura – aunque ahora entiendo porque tus senos también se encuentran más colmados que antes…

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho en este tiempo que has detallado como crecía mi anatomía?

Edward la miró pícaro y sonrió ampliamente – Porque te ves hermosa, siempre…

Bella gimió y se sentó para tomarlo del cuello y besarlo ansiosamente. Jaló la camisa celeste que estaba usando en ese momento e hizo que se la quitara rompiendo varios botones en el proceso.

Edward terminó el beso y rió divertido - ¿Qué pretendes hacerme Señorita Swan?

-Violarte… Señorito Cullen – dijo ella divertida a la vez que se quitaba la franela y la ropa interior.

Él la recorrió con la mirada con deseo y ansias, y terminó de desvestirse rápidamente para acostarse encima de su cuerpo y besarla, acariciar su cuerpo y hacerle el amor como ella tanto lo deseaba.

Bella besaba su cuello, acariciaba su cuerpo y en un momento lo empujó para sentarse encima de su cuerpo y poder introducirlo dentro de ella.

La tomó del cuello y la atrajo a su boca cuando ya la estaba llenando completamente y Bella cerró los ojos a la vez que colocaba las manos en su pecho para impulsarse y hacer que entrara más profundamente.

-Te amo – susurraba Edward contra sus labios cuando ella se acercaba y Bella sonreía a la vez que le repetía las palabras e incrementaba sus movimientos logrando que ambos gritaran por la intensidad y el deseo que los carcomía en ese momento.

Unos minutos después Edward la volteó quedando encima de su cuerpo y tomó sus brazos para colocarlos encima de la cabeza a la vez que la besaba desaforado e incrementaba sus movimientos.

Llegaron ambos al mismo tiempo gritando sus nombres y la emoción fue tan intensa, así como toda la mezcla de sentimientos que experimentó en ese momento que después de terminar se encontró llorando fuertemente con él abrazándola y envolviéndola en su pecho.

Ambos quedaron abrazados por mucho tiempo, acariciándose y respirando hondo – Debí haberte besado ese día en la playa – dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía.

-¿En la playa? – preguntó Bella confundida mientras levantaba la cabeza para observarlo.

-El día de tu cumpleaños…

-¿El día que te reencontraste con Victoria? – dijo rodando los ojos.

Edward sonrió – Hubo un momento cuando estábamos caminando en la playa, que sonreías y parecía que brillaras, yo… quise besarte con tal intensidad que me asusto.

El corazón de Bella retumbó fuertemente en su pecho mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos – Yo nunca te guste antes…

Edward acarició su mejilla – Claro que sí, pero eras mi mejor amiga, no me podía permitir ese tipo de pensamientos hacía ti, así que eran ilógicos y no podía significaban nada.

-Imbécil – dijo mirándolo acusatoriamente.

-¡Tú tampoco dijiste nada nunca! – Bella negó con la cabeza pero no pudo negarlo, es cierto, tampoco había dado el primer paso – Y después vino Victoria, y me enamore de ella, o creí que lo estaba…

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que nunca la amaste? – le preguntó en un murmullo bajando la mirada de nuevo y acostándose de nuevo en su pecho.

Edward sonrió y la abrazó más fuerte – Cuando le hice el amor a mi mejor amiga por primera vez.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se levantó un poco para golpearlo repetidas veces en el pecho – Idiota, Imbécil – le repetía mientras lo golpeaba enfurecida.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Edward mientras le agarraba las manos y la encerraba con su cuerpo para evitar que lo siguiera agrediendo.

-Debiste decírmelo, debiste contarme que no la querías, no hacer que siguiera creyendo que la amabas. ¡Te odio Edward Cullen!

Él suspiró hondo y le tomó la cara con sus manos para que lo observara. Unos minutos después ella se calló y lo observó respirando entrecortadamente – Te dije varias veces que no sentía nada, que Victoria me había dejado vacío.

-Pero… nunca explicaste a que te referías con eso.

-No la amo Bella – le reafirmó para que no tuviera ninguna duda de sus palabras.

Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio fuertemente – Debiste ser sincero conmigo Edward, se supone que éramos amigos, pero fallamos en la comunicación.

-Lo sé… - él beso su cuello y se volteó para abrazarla de nuevo acostándola en su pecho, a la vez que acariciaba su espalda circularmente - ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que me amabas? – le preguntó en un susurro.

Bella relajó su cuerpo y beso su pecho – El día que te fuiste a Chicago, recuerdas… que fui a tu oficina…

-El día que me besaste – dijo sonriendo – sabía que te estabas comportando extraño...

Bella asintió – No todos los días uno se da cuenta que estuvo enamorada toda la vida de su mejor amigo – suspiró hondo - ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta tu?

Él se quedó callado unos minutos y Bella volteó la cabeza para verlo fijamente, miraba al techo – Fueron varios momentos en realidad – comenzó – empezando desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, aunque él día que me di cuenta de verdad no estabas despierta.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Bella subiendo la cabeza para verlo mejor.

Edward sonrió – Cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez me sorprendió lo bien que me sentí, fue asombroso Bella y no lo digo por haber estado bebiendo, fue como si hubiese llegado a mi hogar, me desconcertó sentir algo así y fue por eso que me alejé, no lo entendía y tenía que analizar por qué sucedió eso.

Bella asintió – Yo también me sentí bien, como si fuera correcto.

Edward levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla – Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que fue una mezcla de alcohol y despecho lo que me hizo sentir así y después volvió James…

-Victoria… - corrigió, ese día quien había vuelto era Victoria.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que no me importó que Victoria volviera? Pero cuando mi madre me dijo que James había vuelto con ella, me invadió un sentimiento de ira, posesión y rabia en una proporción tan gigantesca que nunca había experimentado en mi vida.

-Celos – dijo Bella comprendiendo por fin por qué había estado así ese día.

-Celos – confirmó – Fui a tu oficina y estabas hablando con alguien, con Charlie, lo sé ahora, pero en ese momento no sabía quién era y cortaste la llamada cuando llegué como si fuera una conversación secreta, no sé que me pasó, solo tenía que afirmar de alguna forma que me pertenecías, que te importaba, así no fuera cierto.

-Edward… - dijo en voz ahogada. Ella pensaba que era por Victoria que estaba así no por ella.

-Lo sé, me comporte como un animal, no entiendo que me pasó y por qué actúe así, tuviste razón en todo lo que me dijiste esa noche, pero yo no podía decirte que yo estaba completamente confundido, que no era Victoria… que eras tú.

Bella suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos – Entiendo – había sido una ciega, ahora al escuchar sus palabras y recordar los hechos no comprende cómo no entendió que era por ella que estaba así, no por Victoria.

-Esa noche me desperté y te tenía en mis brazos, de alguna forma, inconscientemente te abrace en mitad de la noche y allí lo supe…

-¿Qué supiste?

-Lo que me estuve negando por mucho tiempo, que te amaba…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Edward Cullen? ¿Por qué no me contestabas cuando te preguntaba sobre Victoria?

-Porque tu solo querías ser mi amiga, me tratabas igual, incluso coqueteaste con un hombre cuando sabías que habíamos ido al club juntos.

-Pero… - dijo anonadada – ¡tú coqueteaste con Tanya!

-¡Claro que no! – Gritó indignado – ella me acorraló y yo la mande a volar.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo… ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Edward suspiró – Porque me volví un inseguro, un estúpido, no podía contestarte lo de Victoria porque temía que me dijeras que tú continuabas amando a James.

-Edward… - dijo negando con la cabeza y soltándose de su agarre para levantarse un poco y que la observara fijamente, acarició su mejilla sufriendo por lo que él le estaba diciendo – James y yo solo salimos unas veces, él es un amigo, nada más…

Edward la miró fijamente – Eso era lo que creía en ese entonces Bella…

-Y yo no ayude hablando con él en cada ocasión que tuve, ni permitiendo que coqueteara descaradamente…

Edward sonrió triste mientras negaba con la cabeza – No, pero era mi problema no el tuyo.

-Pero yo no sabía lo que sentías, nunca me dijiste nada, cada vez que te preguntaba que éramos tu me contestabas con evasivas…

-Te contesté que éramos Edward y Bella

-Eso es una evasiva

-No – negó mirándola confundido – eso significaba que somos nosotros, para siempre, por siempre, juntos, ¿eso no fue lo que quisiste decir en la Iglesia?

-Sí, pero…

-Sabes que no soy bueno para decir esas cosas Bella, me conoces, siempre hemos tenido una buena dinámica porque tú adivinas lo que pienso y siento sin yo tener que vocalizarlo.

Bella lo miró perpleja – Aparentemente eso no es cierto…

Edward rió – Así parece…

-Y después vino todo el episodio de Chicago y arruiné todo – él la abrazó más fuerte – debí llamarte, confiar en ti…

Bella suspiró y lo miró fijamente – Tenemos que dejar eso atrás, ya hemos hablado de esto Edward además yo también me he equivocado, muestra de esto todo el conflicto que hemos sufrido hoy, fue mi culpa…

-Yo fui quien interpretó todo mal… - contestó Edward tranquilamente.

-Yo también tengo mi cuota de responsabilidad en todo esto Edward, fui una imbécil, debí confiar más en ti, debí escucharte ese primer día, no escapar a Seattle, debí ver más allá de mi dolor, entender lo que tú estabas sintiendo, comprender tu reacción cuando pensabas que yo te había engañado, pero no lo hice.

-Quisiera saber que pasó esa maldita noche, si te falle o no – dijo frustrado.

-Ya eso paso – contestó Bella suspirando hondo y alejando el dolor de pensar en él con Victoria, aunque ahora sabe que él debió sufrir exactamente el mismo martirio al imaginarla a ella con Jacob - tú debiste decirme todo esto pero yo también debí ser valiente, hablar de mis sentimientos, de mis temores e inseguridades, no acusarte y quejarme cuando yo hacía exactamente lo mismo que tú…

-¿Y qué era eso? – preguntó dudoso.

-Asumir realidades que no son, sentir inseguridad por mí, por ti… no comprender que lo que nos une es fuerte y llegó para quedarse.

Edward sonrió y se sentó subiéndola en el proceso para besarla lentamente – Te amo – susurró él abrazándola.

Bella sonrió y cerró los ojos – Creo que no me cansaré de oírlo, y me sigo sorprendiendo al ver que estamos juntos.

Acarició su mejilla y la bajó para besar su vientre – Y pronto seremos más…

Se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza - ¿Estás seguro de esto? Es mucha responsabilidad y sé que con Victoria…

-Calla – dijo él mirándola fijamente – Tú no eres Victoria, ni eres igual a cualquier otra mujer que conozca, eres mi mujer y ahora la madre de mi hijo…

-Me alegra haber subido de estatus – dijo Bella jocosamente a la vez que se reía divertida.

Él la tomó de la cara y la miró intensamente - ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Ella lo miró impactada, en todo el tiempo que había empezado la conversación nunca imagino que llegaría hasta ese sitio. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, no quería que el brillo dorado de su mirada le quemara - No – contestó Bella sentándose en la cama – no Edward.

Él frunció el ceño y la miró extrañado - ¿Qué?

-No me voy a casar contigo porque sientas la obligación ya que estoy embarazada.

-No es por eso… - dijo mirándola frustrado – de verdad a veces no te entiendo.

Bella se encogió de hombros – No me casaré contigo.

Edward iba a hablar pero en ese momento tocaron el timbre y Bella se levantó rápidamente y se empezó a colocar la ropa rápidamente. Necesitaba huir de allí rápidamente. - Ya voy – gritó al escuchar el timbre sonar de nuevo.

-No te vas a escapar tan rápido - dijo Edward medio gruñendo - recuerda que ahora vivo aquí.

Bella se detuvo en la puerta y lo observó con el ceño fruncido a la vez que se arreglaba el cabello para que no fuera tan evidente lo que había estado haciendo - Yo no recuerdo haberte invitado a vivir a mi casa - dijo molesta.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y con tal expresión entre picara y seductora que Bella solo pudo apoyarse en el marco de la puerta porque sentía que las piernas no la sostenían - Yo no te pedí permiso, solo te lo informo.

Ella iba a pelear por su descaro y por creerse dueño y señor de su vida, aunque de cierta manera lo era, pero sonó de nuevo el timbre y ella bufó desesperada, lo miró molesta y salió camino a la puerta de la sala.

Iba a insultar a quien quiera que estuviera esperándola detrás de la puerta, ¿Cómo se les ocurre molestarla en ese momento en particular?

Abrió la puerta y el grito se quedó ahogado en su garganta a la vez que se alejaba para dejar entrar a Rosalie, Alice y por ultima y para mayor asombro de su parte a Bree.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó sintiéndose en shock, sorpresa, agradecida y alegre de verlas, además de molesta por haberla interrumpido en el mejor momento de la velada.

-¡Bella! - gritaron las tres y la abrazaron fuertemente, hasta casi hacer que se ahogara.

Cuando la soltaron, Bree se apoyo en el respaldar del mueble y sacó una botella de su bolso - ¡Por fin compre vodka!

Rosalie bufó - ¡Quiero preparar sexo en la playa y eso es lo que compra!

-Yo no quería tequila la otra vez y la "mayoría ganó", ahora me tocaba a mi – replicó indignada.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? - preguntó Bella confusa a la vez que era abrazada por una entusiasta Alice que se había dedicado a darle cariño ese día.

-Estamos aquí porque haremos una fogata en la playa - dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-A ver si esta vez no quemas la carpa - contestó Alice reprendiéndola mientras la soltaba por fin.

-Eso nada mas sucedió una vez - dijo Bella indignada. ¿Por qué nadie es capaz de olvidar ese evento?

-¿Quemó una carpa? - preguntó Bree divertida.

-Le gustaba ser pirómana - contestó Alice sonriendo.

-¡Hey! - gritó Bella indignada - no soy pirómana… y explíquenme ¿qué es eso de una fogata?

Bree suspiró - Vamos a Santa María, ya, así que vístete, los chicos están abajo, inclusive invitamos a Jacob pero dijo que tenía una reunión importante y no podía faltar, así que solo estaremos nosotras, Jasper, Emmett y Diego que están en los carros.

-Pero… - Bella suspiró aliviada porque Jacob no podía ir esa noche, Edward no podría con eso ese día y las miró extrañada y confundida, al parecer ese era su estado favorito ese día - ¿Por qué vamos a la playa? ¿Por qué Bree esta aquí? ¿Qué demonios están tramando?

-Cuántas preguntas - dijo Bree sonriendo, aunque unos segundos después dejó de sonreír y se entristeció - Hoy cumple años Edward…

-Oh - Bella asintió entendiendo - Claro, las chicas no sabían nada de que ellos estaban juntos. Bella se calló ese pequeño detalle un mes atrás, porque quería saber si de verdad tenían posibilidades y no deseaba consejos o teorías de todas sus amigas, y por supuesto nadie conocía que ellos estaban en su paraíso particular desde cinco días atrás, así ese día hayan pasado por una especie de infierno.

-Pensamos que querrías distraerte hoy, que nos necesitabas… y por eso planeamos esto - contestó Alice.

-Y no te lo dijimos porque te conocemos, te harías la fuerte y auto suficiente, pero terminarías deprimida en tu cama - terminó Bree.

-Además, no es justo que sufras cuando Edward solo merece la muerte - dijo Rosalie con voz sombría y Bella la vio extrañada. Rose era una de las que estaban a favor de Edward así que no entendía ese cambio.

-Rose por dios ¡Olvídalo! - gritó Alice furiosa - sigues acostándote con Emmett por lo mínimo quince veces por semana, te ha cumplido, ¡no cambio por tener un juego de mesa en tu casa! ¡Su-pe-ra-lo!

Bella las miró extrañada y volteó a Bree quien solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia - Entonces Bella… ¡arréglate! Que ya vamos tarde…

-¿Puede incluirse otra persona? - preguntó Edward saliendo del cuarto sin camisa, con el cabello desarreglado y descalzo. Bella lo observó negando con la cabeza, siempre tenía que hacer la mejor entrada y por la mirada de sus amigas lo logro.

Las tres lo observaron por unos segundos boquiabiertas, en parte por el asombro de verlo, en parte porque estaba semi desnudo y se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada. Esas desvergonzadas cada vez que iban a la playa fingían ver el horizonte con lentes oscuros para deleitarse con la figura de todos los hombres del grupo… debía confesar que ella también lo hacía.

-¡Podrían parar de una vez! Ya este hombre tiene dueña y no quiero que me lo estén viendo sin mi autorización - dijo a la vez que se colocaba frente a Edward para taparles la visión.

Como si eso fuera suficiente para despertarlas de su ensoñación las tres empezaron a gritar emocionadas mientras saltaban, alejaban a Bella y se tiraban hacia Edward abrazándolo y brincando.

-¿Qué demonios? - preguntó consternada.

En ese momento las tres se detuvieron, miraron a Bella sonriendo y empezaron a gritar de nuevo con más fuerza a la vez que corrían hacia ella y la abrazaron saltando y haciendo que Bella se carcajeara y las abrazara.

Miró a Edward quien se estaba riendo fuertemente hasta doblarse el estomago y varios minutos después les gritó para que se detuvieran.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? - preguntaron las tres a la vez.

Edward se acercó a Bella y la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo y besando su cabello.

Bree dejó de hablar un segundo y miró a Edward - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – gritó emocionada y causó que las tres volvieran a lanzarse sobre Edward a abrazarlo emocionada y Bella se apartó riendo.

-¡Basta! – gritó Bella unos minutos después al ver como continuaban dando brincos alrededor de Edward y aprovechaban para manosearlo… de verdad eran unas descaradas…

-¡Vístanse ya! - gritó Alice emocionada mientras llamaba por teléfono, a Jasper, estaba segura.

-Déjenme llamar a mamá para avisarle que me están secuestrando y que almorzaremos mañana con papá – dijo Edward guiñando un ojo y saliendo para la habitación.

Bella asintió y observó cómo se iba al cuarto. Trató de ir por la retaguardia pero las tres la detuvieron y le bloquearon la salida.

Bella rodó los ojos y suspiró resignada - Pregunten…

-¿Pregunten? - dijo Bree indignada - Cuéntanos Isabella y quita esa cara de sufrida que se que estas feliz… se ve en tu mirada.

Rió y las abrazó a las tres - Estamos juntos, somos… - pensó en la proposición que le hizo unos minutos atrás y tembló al recordarlo, casi iba a ser su prometida, pero no, no se iba a casar con alguien por obligación además todavía era muy pronto para pensar en algo más que en un noviazgo - novios.

Las tres gritaron y Bella rodó los ojos - ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo? - continuó el interrogatorio Alice.

-Cinco días.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo Bella? – repitió la pregunta Bree.

Bella la vio exasperada. Odiaba que Bree la conociera tanto - Me lo pidió hace cinco días - Bree entrecerró los ojos y Bella suspiró de nuevo - Pero tenemos ya más de un mes… - contestó con los hombros caídos.

Alice emitió un pequeño grito emocionado y Bella le tomó la mano para que se callara. Edward se encontraba en la otra habitación.

-¿Hablaron de todo? - continuó Rosalie - ¿Victoria? ¿Jacob? ¿Aclararon todo?

Bella asintió, les había costado pero por fin lo habían hecho.

-Es decir que ya puedes decir que eres feliz - dijo Bree tomando su mano.

Bella asintió sonriendo - Soy feliz - dijo sintiendo como su pecho se expandía y sus ojos se humedecían - tenias razón, es con él con quien debo estar.

-¿Y Jacob? - preguntó Rosalie en voz baja - es decir, amo a Edward y siempre voy a querer que estés con él, pero Jacob es un buen hombre y te quiere y no querría que…

-Ya él lo sabe - le interrumpió Bella - desde el principio de todo esto, somos amigos, nada más - le sonrió y asintió - ahora déjenme arreglarme para que vayamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward.

-Ya envié a comprar la torta - dijo Alice sonriendo.

-¿De Chocolate? ¿Del sitio en la avenida cinco?

-Lo sé Bella - dijo Alice mirándola molesta - siempre se compra allí.

-Es su favorita.

-Lo sabemos - dijo Rosalie empujándola para que se metiera al cuarto.

.

.

.

Cinco horas después, Bella estaba sentada frente a la fogata apoyándose en el pecho de Edward a la vez que se reía viendo a Rose bailar con Emmett, una mezcla de tambores que habían llevado en su equipo de sonido. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados a su lado, Alice también se reía de la escena, y Jasper estaba conversando con Edward alegremente y  
Bree y Diego estaban en su mundo.

Habían compartido con ellos, comido, cantado el cumpleaños de Edward entre abrazos, lágrimas y celebraciones porque por fin están juntos.  
Emmett había sido el más elocuente de todos. Al verlos juntos entrar al carro, sonrió, asintió y dijo claramente "_Ya no son idiotas_".

Esa había sido la reunión más emotiva que habían tenido, o tal vez así se sentía por todo lo que sufrieron para llegar allí, y ahora ambos se encontraban relajados, en casa.

Bella dejo de ver a Rosalie y a Emmett para ver el mundo privado de Bree y Diego. No estaban apartados, seguían sentados al lado derecho de Bella, pero se comunicaban en susurros y miradas. Bree sonreía y le acariciaba la mejilla y Diego la miraba con adoración. Estaba tan feliz por su amiga. Por todos en realidad, en ese momento era feliz.

Edward besó su cuello suavemente y la abrazó mas fuerte - Mi reino por tus pensamientos.

Bella sonrió - Que debes alejarme de las carpas… al parecer todavía tengo rasgos pirómanos. - dijo entre dientes al recordar como Alice había hecho que se sentara en el suelo mientras ellos armaban las cuatro carpas que habían llevado para pasar la noche.

El sitio era hermoso. La playa era tan celeste que hacia un bello contraste con la arena marrón clara, aunque en ese momento el agua estaba negra porque era de noche y solo se reflejaba la luna. Donde habían escogido los muchachos ir estaba recubierto de piedras a su alrededor, por lo que se encontraban protegidos de la gente, aunque esa parte generalmente estaba desolada.

Ya habían ido varias veces antes.

Edward se carcajeó tan fuerte que ella golpeó su brazo indignada. Él como respuesta la abrazo más fuerte y le susurró en el oído - Yo te protegeré pequeña… hasta de ti misma.

Bella rió y negó con la cabeza a la vez que suspiraba para evitar llorar por la frase que él le había dicho varias veces en el pasado. Sobre todo cuando estaban de viaje en la intemperie y ella temía de animales, o que algo le hiciera daño.

Miró a Bree y la tomó de su mano para que la mirara - ¿Dónde está Anne?

Bree sonrió y se apoyó en el pecho de Diego - Se quedo con mamá, Diego quería acompañarme y yo no le podía negar esa diversión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planean estar en California? - preguntó Edward - quería ver si tocábamos juntos antes de que se vayan.

Diego bufó - Tengo tiempo que no toco la trompeta amigo, pero podemos intentarlo, y creo que si nos da tiempo, ya que nos quedaremos dos días más.

-Yo toco el bajo - dijo Jasper emocionado - Hay un club de Jazz nuevo y conozco al dueño, podemos ir mañana…

-Perfecto - contestó Edward moviendo los dedos en el estomago de Bella como si fueran las teclas del piano.

Emmett y Rosalie seguían bailando, ahora una tonada más lenta. Ellos se comían con la mirada. Siempre había sido así, nunca había visto una pareja más carnal que ellos dos, y siempre bailaban, a la vez que Emmett le susurraba chistes o tal vez comentarios picantes y Rose reía divertida. Aunque a veces se sonrojaba, lo cual todavía asombraba a Bella, eso solo le hacía pensar en la calibre de los comentarios de Emmett.

-¿Por qué no has bebido nada esta noche Bella? - preguntó Alice mirándola de forma suspicaz.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a Alice. A buena hora sus poderes ultra sensoriales se activaban. Sintió como la boca se le secaba y Edward la apretaba un poco tal vez diciéndole que él seguiría la versión que ella dictara. Si decidía contarles o no.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta beber - contestó con una voz no tan firme como debería.

Alice entrecerró los ojos y acarició a Jasper, de forma inconsciente estaba segura, ellos era como si estuvieran en tal sintonía que previeran los movimientos del otro.

-Pero ni siquiera brindaste con el vino que tanto te gusta - continuó Alice confundida.

-No quería… - contestó Bella mirando la llama de la fogata

Bree la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que la mirada fijamente. La recorrió de arriba a abajo y entrecerró los ojos un segundo - Estas embarazada - dijo levantándose y levantándola en el proceso para abrazarla.

-Yo… no - susurró Bella pálida.

Todos se aglomeraron a su alrededor y Bella miró a Edward con pánico.

-Voy a tener que apostar contra de ti Bella - dijo Bree sonriendo.

Bella se abrazó a Edward y hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Edward habló en su oído – ¿Se los cuento?

Bella suspiro derrotada. Malditos sentidos extrasensoriales de Alice y terquedad de Bree, quería esperar más para decirlo, si se había enterado ese mismo día - Si - murmuro abrazándolo más fuerte.

Edward la abrazó confortándola - Si, estamos embarazados, hoy nos enteramos.

De un momento a otro todos se abrazaron y empezaron a saltar emocionados. Bella como pudo se soltó y empezó a carcajearse, estar saltando no podía ser bueno para el bebé. Se sentó en la arena al ver como Bree, Alice y Rosalie empezaron a gritar para elegir quien iba a ser la madrina del bebe.

Edward se sentó a su lado abrazándola y poso su cabeza en el hombro suspirando feliz - Ves por qué no quería decir nada - dijo Bella atormentada al escuchar como Alice gritaba más fuerte, al parecer ella había ganado la batalla. Edward solo se reía divertido.

Bree se acercó y se sentó a su lado refunfuñando - Alice será la madrina de tu primer bebe - dijo indignada.

Bella sonrió - Ya nosotras somos comadres Bree.

-Igual - dijo rodando los ojos - yo seré la madrina de tu segundo hijo - dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Y quién dijo que tendré otro hijo? - refutó Bella frustrada.

-Yo - contestó Bree quitándole importancia al comentario de Bella - Y Rosalie será la madrina de tu boda.

Bella bufó y Edward la apretó más fuerte - No me voy a casar con Edward - dijo indignada.

-Pronto - prometió Edward en voz tan baja que ella no sabía si lo había dicho o no.

Bree miró a Edward, a Rose y sonrió - Lo que tu digas Bella.

Varias horas después ya todos estaban en las respectivas carpas durmiendo. Bella y Edward estaban dentro del saco de dormir viendo las estrellas fuera de su carpa por petición de Bella - Gracias - murmuró Edward besando su cabello, cuello, hombros y a donde llegara ya que la tenia acostada de espalda apoyada en su pecho.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Bella en voz baja.

-Este día hubiese sido muy distinto si tú hubieras actuado como tenias derecho después de creer lo que creí de ti…

Bella suspiró hondo, y apretó más el agarre de la mano que tenían entrelazadas - Lo sé, tenía derecho de enojarme, insultarte, matarte, pero ya nos hemos pasado de idiotas Edward. Además yo también tuve responsabilidad de lo que paso.

-No Bella - dijo él abrazándola - Yo fui quien asumió cosas que no eran, que no hablo claro.

-Yo tampoco lo hice - suspiro hondo - vamos a olvidarnos de eso Edward… y disculpa que no te regale nada en tu cumpleaños, pero es tu culpa, no me permitiste salir de la casa para comprarte nada – le dijo en tono recriminador.

Edward la volteó sonriendo y acarició su mejilla - ¿De qué estás hablando Isabella? - preguntó suavemente - me diste el mejor regalo - Bella frunció el ceño confundida - Me diste una familia… mi familia.

Bella sintió como se le humedecieron los ojos, metió la cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazó fuertemente - Está bien… - dijo con voz entrecortada - puedes vivir conmigo…

Se rió y acarició su espalda - No tenia duda de eso Bella, pero gracias por darme permiso…

Ella sonrió y besó la parte de piel donde llegaba - ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto…? - murmuró divertida.

Edward besó su cabello y la acomodó para dormir - Yo soy el que no sabe qué hizo para merecerte - le susurró antes de que Bella se quedara dormida entre sus brazos con la brisa de la playa y el cielo como único techo.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella abrió los ojos al sentir como Edward depositaba un pequeño beso en su frente y dejaba algo en la mesilla del lado de la cama. Se desperezo en toda la extensión de la cama escuchando como él se reía por su acción ya que cada vez que lo hacía emitía un sonido nada propio de una dama y ella lo siguió con la mirada. Tenía puesta una toalla en la altura de sus caderas y todavía había gotas de agua cayendo de su cabello.

Dios… era tan perfecto. Desvió la mirada cuando empezó a sentir una presión en su vientre al detallar cada parte de su cuerpo. Demonios, tener las hormonas alborotadas no era bueno… lo era… pero no lo era... solo ella se entendía…

-Hola cariño - susurró Bella sentándose en la cama y rodando los ojos al ver en su mesita de noche una taza de té caliente con unas galletitas. Él había leído libros sobre el nacimiento de los bebes, y había hablado exhaustivamente con su madre lo que se evidenciaba en esa comida.

Según lo que le habían dicho ayudaba a que las nauseas matutinas se controlaran. Hace una semana que Bella no las padecía, y se lo ha repetido varias veces, pero de igual forma él diariamente dejaba eso al lado de su cama. Ya dejo de preguntarle por qué lo hacía. Estaba cansada de que le repitiera que es lo mejor para el bebe y que por eso no tenia nauseas… por las galletas.

Edward se sentó en la cama y la tomó del cuello para besarla en los labios por unos segundos - Buenos días - susurró antes de levantarse con expresión picara y guiñándole un ojo, entró al vestier para comenzar a vestirse.

Bella comió una galleta y un poco de té para que el dueño y señor de su vida no le pelee por no cumplir a cabalidad sus lineamientos y se metió en el baño.

No podía creer lo que su vida había cambiado en solo tres semanas. Vivía con un hombre. Y no con cualquier hombre. Vivía con Edward Cullen. Claro, había pensado que no iba a ser muy distinto a las veces anteriores, en el sentido de la armonía, y la forma de pasar el tiempo. Pero si era distinto. Ver toda su ropa guardada en su closet junto a la suya que le hacía agradecer el hecho de tener un closet gigantesco. Pelear con él por dejar las gomas en el suelo después de jugar un partido de baloncesto con los chicos, la enardecía y la divertía a la vez ya que rememoraba toda las platicas con sus amigas sobre ese mismo hecho. Al parecer en eso ningún hombre era distinto.

También le encantaba acostarse junto a él en el mueble y ver televisión abrazados. Salir cada mañana juntos al trabajo y llegar a casa en la noche para compartir, leer sobre el bebe, planear salidas con los muchachos o simplemente cenar en la casa u organizar noches de películas. Simplemente estar juntos y tranquilos… eso era lo que más le gustaba y hacía cada cosa tan distinta e igual que algunas veces sentía que se iba a volver loca. Todavía no se lo creía.

Salió del vestier varios minutos después vistiendo un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca de seda suelta con rosas rojas y negras de adorno. La única parte de su anatomía que se notaba con esa blusa eran sus senos, los cuales cada vez eran más protuberantes, para placer de Edward, dejando el estomago completamente escondido. Y se disimulaban las trece semanas de embarazo. Lo cual era su total intención.

Entró a la cocina y Edward la observó frunciendo el ceño a la vez que apretaba sus labios para callar la replica que Bella sabia, tenía de su elección de vestuario. Él estaba desesperado por anunciarle al mundo de su heredero. Ella… no.

No sabía por qué, pero la hacía sentir nerviosa contarlo, era un presentimiento. Tal vez quiera que esté más avanzado el embarazo para contarlo, o tal vez todo el miedo por lo que pasó con su madre sea lo que evite que lo haga, cual fuera la razón, la situación es que no quiere decirlo. Solo lo saben los muchachos y Esme. La verdad ya con ellos era suficiente.

Nada más recordar lo bien que ha llevado Alice la noticia de que es la madrina del bebe le hace estremecerse. Cada día la llama para contarle sobre un adorno para el cuarto, que ella va a decorar sin importarle la opinión de los padres, o del vestuario del bebé e incluso del nombre que tienen que ponerle. En ese momento Bella recuerda que le pasó el teléfono a Edward para que rechazara tajantemente la opción de que la madrina escoja el nombre del bebé. Eran un buen equipo.

-¿Hasta cuándo Bella? - preguntó él mitad divertido, mitad frustrado - Creo que esta charada tiene límite de caducidad.

Bella suspiró hondo y se acercó a Edward para abrazarlo - Pronto, te lo prometo…

-Es que pronto tiene que ser, te aseguro que cada día será más difícil ocultarlo.

Bella asintió y se puso de puntillas para besarlo. Él la tomo de su trasero y la subió un poco haciendo que emitiera un grito ahogado en el beso y se apretara más a su cuerpo. Después ella hundió la cabeza en su cuello, abrazándolo completamente ya que tenía los pies lejos del suelo.

-Pronto - murmuró ella suspirando.

-Dale gracias a Dios que te amo - gruñó dejándola en el piso y Bella sonrió divertida - o creo que ya te hubiese matado por cabezota…

Bella rodó los ojos, tomó el desayuno que había preparado y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a su lado - Te morirías si algo me pasara… - dijo coqueta.

Él soltó el cubierto y se acercó para besar su mejilla hasta llegar a su oído - Sobreviviría - le susurro juguetón.

Bella rió divertida - Lo imagino… – contestó irónicamente.

-Claro - confirmo él - solo moriría si se tratara de mi esposa y como no quieres casarte conmigo… - se encogió de hombros viendo la comida como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta.

Bella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza divertida - ¿Manipulación? - preguntó sintiéndose pasmada - has caído muy bajo Edward Cullen… - Él sonrió mientras se comía parte de sus huevos revueltos y levantaba las cejas sugestivamente.

Ella sabía que bromeaba por lo que sonrió y siguió comiendo. Aunque no podía dejar de considerar que le había pedido matrimonio dos veces más después de su cumpleaños.

La primera dos semanas atrás, estaban acostados en el mueble viendo una película romántica sobre dos abogados que se casan en una borrachera y en el momento cumbre de la misma, después que el protagonista le confesaba a la mujer que se había casado para toda la vida y que hay que luchar para mantener su unión, Edward se acercó a su oído y le dijo "Cásate conmigo Bella Swan", pero ella se mordió el labio para no contestar y negó con la cabeza.

No, no iba a casarse con él. No por un bebé, obligación o algo parecido. Además, era muy pronto, apenas llevaban un par de meses que estaban juntos y apenas empezaban a confiar de nuevo el uno con el otro. No iba a arruinar lo que empezaron por apresurarse, como hicieron la vez anterior.

Una semana después vino la tercera proposición. Esa ocurrió de la forma más imprevista posible. Ella estaba cocinando la cena, usando únicamente un pantalón de deporte más grande de lo normal y una franelilla blanca con la que se notaba el avance de su embarazo. Cuando estaban solos en casa eran los únicos momentos en que a ella no le importaba lo que se ponía y descubría su estado.

Bella estaba frente a la cocina, con una coleta agarrando la mayoría de su cabello, e incluso sudaba por el vapor de las ollas y Edward estaba sentado en la mesa mirándola fascinado, por razones que ella nunca comprenderá. Unos minutos después él se acercó a su espalda y lamió la gota de sudor que en rodaba por el cuello, haciendo que ella dejara de respirar y se estremeciera; antes de que ella pudiera hablar y reclamarle él le colocó un dedo en su boca y la miró fijamente "cásate conmigo o me volveré loco Bella, por Dios, te amo, me amas, somos una familia ¿qué quieres que haga para que me aceptes? ¿Qué no estoy diciendo?"

Ella lo miró consternada y negó con la cabeza, le dijo que no era él, le explicó por enésima vez sus razones y él suspiró resignado a la vez que se volvía a sentar en la mesa observándola frustrado. No entendía por qué no podía conformarse con lo que tenían. ¿Por qué siempre quería más y más?

Eso debía ser por su ego machista y cavernícola que necesitaba una reafirmación y con un anillo demostrarle al mundo que era suya. Como si un anillo fuera suficiente. Como si con verlos juntos no pudieran notar eso y el amor que ella le profesaba. Bufo bajito para que no lo notara… _hombres_.

Lo observó comer tranquilo y sonrió involuntariamente. Por lo menos desde esa vez había dejado de atormentarla con la misma petición. Ahora estaba en la espera. Lo sabía porque a veces la observaba con expectativa, como si estuviese maquinando algo, ella no sabía que era y la verdad no le interesaba. No se iban a casar todavía, no importa lo que pasara.

-¿Qué harás hoy en el almuerzo? - preguntó Edward mirándola interesado.

Bella se mordió el labio - ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una cita de almuerzo?

Él bajo la mirada y Bella sonrió. Irina debió embaucar a Zafrina para que le dijera de esa cita. Solo Dios sabe que Edward no es santo de la devoción de su secretaria.

-Almorzaré con Charlie - continuó Bella tranquilamente - he sido una mala hija y nada más me comunico con él por teléfono, no es justo.

-Le envías saludo de mi parte – le dijo parándose a lavar los platos que ensuciaron para el desayuno.

Llegaron a la Empresa media hora después. Cada uno en su carro. Edward quería usar uno solo pero Bella se negaba, habían veces que salían en horas distintas y ella sabia las exigencias del cargo de director, no podía exigir que él abandonara todo su trabajo solo porque su jornada había terminado.

-Te veo en la noche - dijo Bella en el ascensor acariciando su mejilla.

Edward sonrió - Veremos que excusas tienes para verme en el transcurso del día…

Bella rodó los ojos - Eres tú el de las excusas y que no soportas pasar más de cinco horas sin mí.

Él la arrinconó entre la pared y su cuerpo y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Para nadie era un secreto que estaban juntos, pero igual no quería que los vieran en esa posición - Es cierto - murmuro él antes de besarla suavemente y sonreír en contra de sus labios - cuídense.

-Siempre - dijo ella respirando entrecortadamente y saliendo de su prisión ya que iban llegando a su piso.

.

.

.

Varias horas después Bella entró al restaurante sonriendo a su padre que ya la estaba esperando sentado en la mesa - Papá ¿cómo estás? - preguntó cariñosamente.

-Bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo se está portando Edward? - preguntó amenazantemente y Bella sonrió por lo protector de su padre. Entre él y Edward la iban a volver loca.

-Bien - contestó tranquilamente.

-Espero que se esté ganando todo a fuerza de ruegos - dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ya arreglamos nuestros problemas y soy feliz papá, lo que me lleva a lo siguiente… ¿cómo demonios se te ocurre pedirle que no vuelva a California? - le preguntó molesta, había hablado por teléfono con él pero quería reclamarle cara a cara por eso había esperado hasta ese momento.

-Soy tu padre - dijo como única respuesta.

Bella lo miró acusatoriamente - Es mi vida, no tienes derecho a meterte en ella, ya estoy bien grandecita para la gracia.

-Bella - dijo él subiendo los codos en una posición negociadora y amedrentadora que ella ya conocía - puedes tener 50 años, casada, con hijos, con nietos e igual si veo que algo te está haciendo daño me meteré y lo solucionaré.

-Papá… - dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Eres lo único que tengo - le interrumpió - y lo que más me importa, siempre seré un padre proteccionista Isabella Swan, así que no vale la pena que me discutas.

Bella suspiró hondo tragándose los sentimientos encontrados que tenia, entre rabia por la terquedad de su padre y amor por que pase lo que pase sabrá que lo tendrá allí a su lado - Esta bien - dijo Bella por fin - pero el tema Edward deja que lo maneje sola papá.

-Cuando tengas hijos me entenderás - dijo Charlie encogiéndose de hombros y ella se sintió culpable, su padre iba a ser abuelo y no lo sabía, por lo que asintió bajando la cabeza.

-Vamos a ordenar - dijo arrugando la cara, había un mar olor por allí y no sabía cómo descifrarlo.

Unos minutos después ordenaron y al irse el camarero Charlie respiró hondo - Hace una semana cené con Lauren - confesó como si le costara mucho.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y tomó su mano - ¿De verdad? ¿Y solucionaron todo? ¿Están juntos? - preguntó ansiosamente.

-Solo fue una cena Bella, pero hablamos, esperemos a ver como siguen los acontecimientos.

Bella sonrió y se anotó mentalmente la tarea de llamar a Lauren, hacía dos semanas que no hablaba con ella, quería saber cómo se sentía con esa salida y esperanza de continuación de su matrimonio.

Le dio de nuevo el olor y arrugó la cara - ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Charlie preocupado.

-No sé… ¿huele algo mal? - preguntó inocentemente.

-No - dijo Charlie.

Ella volteó y observó una mesa de adorno con rosas blancas - Genial - murmuró inconscientemente.

-¿Qué?

-Nada - contestó Bella tratando de soportar el olor de las rosas.

Charlie miró el arreglo y sonrió con un brillo en su mirada - Sabes Bella, a tu madre al igual que a ti le encantaban las rosas blancas…

-¿Si? - preguntó ella volteando a verlas y arrepintiéndose al instante al notar el olor más fuerte por lo que arrugó de nuevo la nariz.

Charlie frunció el ceño extrañado pero continuó el relato sonriendo - Si, lo extraño es que cuando estaba embarazada no podía soportarlas porque le olían… - se detuvo y la miró completamente serio.

Bella palideció y abrió la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra.

-¡Estás embarazada! - gruñó Charlie levantándose del asiento.

Bella sintió que todo el aire se alejaba de sus pulmones y lo miró consternada - Yo…

-¿De quién es? Del tal Jacob o… ¿qué demonios digo? - gruñó levantando un brazo con frustración - por supuesto que tiene que ser del idiota de Edward.

-Papá… - dijo ella levantándose para calmarlo.

Charlie sacó unos billetes del bolsillo y los tiró en la mesa - Lo matare… - amenazó con un brillo asesino en la mirada - lo matare y después hare que se case contigo - terminó saliendo del restaurante dando zancadas.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta, como la mayoría de los clientes y allí ella entendió su temor de que supieran que estaba embarazada.

Su padre y las costumbres de antaño "_Nunca __aceptare que un familiar mío nazca sin que estén unidos los padres_"

_Maldita sea_ - pensó a la vez que salía persiguiendo a su padre y marcando al número de Edward.

-Diga.

-¡Edward! - gritó Bella desesperada colocando el artefacto en el manos libres del auto y saliendo rumbo a la oficina.

-Es su secretaria Irina, el señor Cullen se encuentra en una reunión - contestó respetuosamente aunque obviamente le indignó el gritó histérico con que la saludaron.

-Irina soy Bella, ¿con quién está reunido? - era imposible que su padre hubiese llegado tan rápido.

-Con el departamento de estadística, ¿quiere que lo interrumpa? Ya va a terminar.

A Bella le faltaban escasos tres minutos para llegar así que no tenia caso - Interrumpe la reunión - dijo sabiendo que su padre ya debía ir llegando - ¡sácalos de allí Irina! Código rojo, negro, muerte, ¡como sea que quieras llamarlo!

-Por supuesto - dijo Irina con voz alarmada.

-¡Dile que mi padre va para allá y que lo sabe! – gritó antes de trancar la llamada.

Entró a la empresa y respiró al ver a su padre caminar al ascensor - ¡Papá! - gritó dejando el carro al lado de los ascensores. Era la dueña, nadie le podía decir nada.

Al bajarse del ascensor, lo vio pasar la puerta de la oficina de Edward y caminó siguiéndole los talones a Charlie Swan. Llegó justo para presenciar como su padre golpeaba fuertemente a Edward en la mandíbula sin mediar ningún tipo de palabras.

-¡No! ¡Detente! ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? - gritó Bella poniéndose entre ellos dos para que no lo siguiera golpeando.

Edward se dobló con el golpe aunque un segundo después se había erguido de nuevo. No decía nada. Él sabía por qué su padre estaba allí.

Irina observó con pánico la escena y trancó la puerta unos segundos después dándole privacidad antes que toda la empresa se enterara de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Maldito miserable! - gritó Charlie y no se abalanzaba a golpearlo porque Bella estaba en medio de ellos - ¿cómo demonios se te ocurre no responsabilizarte de tu hijo? ¡Tienes que casarte con mi hija! ¿Entiendes? No puedo creer esto, me dijiste que la amabas… un hombre…

-¡Papa! - gritó Bella furiosa - Yo soy la que no me quiero casar ¡no Edward! Por Dios santo si me hubieses dejado hablar no estarías haciendo el ridículo golpeándolo – terminó frustrada y consternada, no podía creer que eso había sucedido.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Charlie confundido mirándolo a ambos.

-Claro que quiero cumplir mis responsabilidades Señor Swan – dijo Edward moviéndose la barbilla y limpiándose el hilo de sangre del labio causado por el golpe, por lo que Bella volvió a mirar a su padre recriminatoriamente - y se lo dije una vez, me voy a casar con su hija, el hecho de que está embarazada no influye en mi anterior decisión.

-Te dije que es mi vida Charlie, por Dios santo - dijo volteándose para acariciar la mejilla de Edward - lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Él asintió sonriéndola ligeramente - Lo estoy.

-¿Qué demonios? - dijo Charlie frustrado - ninguna hija mía va a tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

-Papá… - dijo ella volteando para verlo fijamente.

-No - dijo mirándola con firmeza - te casaras con Edward - ella abrió la boca y escucho que Edward reía bajito detrás de ella.

-No - negó Bella frustrada y furiosa, volteó para mirar a Edward entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si - dijo Charlie sacando su teléfono y llamando a alguien - Carlisle - dijo dos segundos después, tiempo insuficiente para que Bella saliera de su asombro - nuestros hijos van a casarse - los miró a ambos - pronto, si…

Bella encaró a Edward y lo golpeó en el pecho - ¿Esto es lo que estabas esperando verdad? ¿Sabías que iba a pasar?

Edward se mordía el labio para no reír y negaba con la cabeza.

-Imbécil - dijo ella golpeándolo - por eso has pasado toda la semana en expectativa, ¡porque sabias que mi padre iba a reaccionar así!

Edward se encogió de hombros - Es Charlie Swan, todo el mundo sabe su posición con respecto a su descendencia.

-No me voy a casar contigo.

-Si lo harás – contestó Charlie trancando la llamada - si fuiste suficiente mujer para escogerlo como el amor de tu vida y salir embarazada lo serás para convertirte su esposa… hay cabezonería y estupidez Bella y a veces la línea es muy estrecha para diferenciarla.

-¡Charlie! ¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo? ¡Estás haciendo lo mismo de lo que me acusas! - gritó ella molesta - esto es entre mi novio y yo, mi padre no opina.

Charlie bufó y rodó los ojos - Los esperamos esta noche en mi casa, vamos a tener una cena familiar para celebrar el compromiso - dijo advirtiéndole con la mirada que no refutara - irán los Clearwater también.

Se acercó a Edward y le estrechó la mano - Lamento lo de antes - dijo haciendo una mueca avergonzado.

Edward sonrió - Yo hubiese actuado igual.

Bella los vio a ambos y gimió, estaban actuando iguales… estaba saliendo con su padre… ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Bienvenido de nuevo a la familia Edward, espero que cuides a mi hija y a mi nieto o nieta con tu vida.

Edward miró a Bella y sonrió con la mirada brillando de orgullo y determinación - Lo haré

Charlie se acercó y abrazó a Bella que seguía consternada - Te amo hija y estoy muy orgulloso y feliz de que voy a ser abuelo - dijo sonriendo.

A Bella se le humedecieron los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Cuando lo soltó tomó sus manos - Acepto la cena como una celebración de la nueva vida que está creciendo en mi vientre - le dijo a la vez que apoyaba su mano en el sitio para que lo sintiera.

Charlie la tocó con la sonrisa más amplia que había visto en su vida y luego entrecerró los ojos al notar lo abultado de su vientre - ¿Cuantas semanas tienes?

-Trece - dijo ella tímidamente.

Charlie negó con la cabeza y suspiró - Debiste decirme antes…

-Porque imagino que reaccionaste tan bien - contestó irónicamente.

-Eres mi hija y ese mi nieto o nieta, ¿cómo quieres que reaccione? - preguntó frustrado.

-Espero que quieras al nuevo integrante de la familia, me felicites a mí y al padre, que me quieras y respetes mis decisiones…

-Bella…

-Papá – lo interrumpió - tengo veinticinco años, se lo que hago, déjame tomar mis decisiones y… - continuó cuando vio que lo iba a interrumpir - cometer mis errores.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagas?, ningún nieto mío…

-Tu nieto o nieta será un Cullen Swan, eso debe ser suficiente para ti, tu hija se casara cuando y sí lo decide, y tú serás feliz porque yo lo soy.

Charlie gruñó y negó con la cabeza - Vengan a cenar en la noche para celebrar la noticia del bebe – dijo resignado.

-Allí estaremos - dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Te toca a ti convencerla - le dijo a Edward - te deseo suerte, salió igual de cabezota que su madre.

-Y que su padre - dijo ella levantando las cejas, retando para que la contradijera.

Charlie gruñó algo entre dientes sobre "_tienes que casarte_" y salió de allí dejándolos solos.

Se volteó hacia Edward mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados - ¡No puedo creer lo que has hecho!

-¿Yo? - preguntó Edward apretando la boca para no reír - si ni siquiera pronuncie una palabra Isabella - dijo cuando pudo controlarse.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero – le refutó molesta - dale gracias a Dios que en este momento tengo una reunión con Leah, porque si no… - no terminó la advertencia porque Edward se carcajeó, cuando ella lo miró con rabia e indignación él se calló tratando de lucir arrepentido.

Ella se volteó para salir de allí, pero antes de llegar a la puerta él la tomó por el brazo y la abrazó por la cintura, suave para no presionar su barriga pero firme para que no se alejara – Te dije que ibas a conseguir una excusa para venir a verme en el transcurso del día...

Ella abrió la boca para refutarlo y se encontró sonriendo divertida – Imbécil – dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Te amo – dijo él besando su cuello y ella asintió abrazándolo.

-Todavía estoy molesta contigo… - dijo aunque sin fuerza y ladeando la cabeza para que la besara en toda su extensión.

-Lo sé – murmuró él mordiéndola suavemente.

-Leah… – dijo ella como forma de reaccionar y se apartó por lo que la soltó. Entrecerró los ojos haciendo ver que estaba molesta, lo cual empezaba a aceptar que en verdad no era cierto y se alejó de allí.

Salió de la oficina e Irina la vio con expectación. Ella suspiró y asintió. Irina se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente - Felicitaciones Señorita Swan.

-Gracias Irina - dijo sonriendo y devolviéndole el abrazo con igual entusiasmo – por tus felicitaciones y tu discreción por lo que sucedió… - Irina asintió solemnemente aunque todavía sonriendo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, Leah estaba sentada esperándola con el ceño fruncido y expresión molesta a la vez que cerraba el teléfono.

-Hola Leah - dijo extrañada.

-Hola - contestó seca mientras abría la carpeta para empezar a trabajar. A Bella le extraño aún más su reacción, era como si estuviera molesta por algo.

Una hora después Bella estaba al borde de un colapso y había necesitado toda su fuerza psicológica y física para no golpear a Leah. Su primera suposición era correcta, Leah estaba molesta por algo, y si su instinto era correcto la razón era ella. Si no era así, no comprendía las miradas molestas y asesinas e incluso los comentarios despectivos encubiertos que había hecho en todo ese tiempo.

Cuando Leah volvió a entrever que Bella no sabía cómo decidir dos minutos después, tiró una carpeta y respiró hondo - ¡Ya fue suficiente! - dijo molesta - ¿qué demonios está sucediendo?

-Nada - gruñó Leah levantándose del asiento y tirando la carpeta que estaba leyendo.

-Ningún nada Leah Clearwater, tengo conociéndote muchos años para saber que algo está ocurriendo.

Leah volteó hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a Bella - Ese es el detalle, de nada vale el tiempo que conozcas a alguien, hay secretos que nadie es capaz de descubrir, y no importa el tiempo que haya pasado, nunca vas a conocer a alguien completamente, así hayan pasado diez años o simplemente tres meses… eso lo entendí demasiado tarde.

-¿Leah? - preguntó confundida.

-¿Estás con Edward? – preguntó ella sin verla.

-Si - dijo Bella extrañada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Otra mujer enamorada de Edward? Ya se estaba cansando de eso…

-¿Y estas embarazada?

-¿Quién te lo dijo? - preguntó suspicaz.

-Mi madre - dijo Leah mirándola con una mezcla de furia, dolor y frustración que Bella no había visto antes y que hizo que se paralizada por la impresión - ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso? - preguntó abrazándose como si con eso se contuviera de caerle encima.

-¿Disculpa? - preguntó Bella.

-Ustedes las Swan son todas iguales, crees que eres mejor que Victoria, pero no, no lo eres. ¡Eres igual a ella!

-¿De qué estás hablando Leah? - dijo acercándose dos pasos.

-Jugaste con Jacob y sus sentimientos al igual que Victoria jugó con Sam. Él no significo nada para ella, solo era la forma de hacerme daño porque nunca me doblegué ante ella, porque siempre supe quién era y después cuando me lo quitó se deshizo de él, como un perro, como una cosa vieja que ya no le servía.

Bella la miró confundida y extrañada por el ataque - No te quiero ofender ni nada, pero lo que suceda entre Jacob y yo no es tu problema.

A Leah se le humedecieron los ojos y Bella la observó consternada – Se que no es mi problema, perdí ese derecho incluso antes de tenerlo…

-¿Leah? – no entendía a qué se refería.

-Si hay alguien que no se merece lo que le has hecho es Jacob, no después de todo lo que le hice, él te quiere y tú lo heriste así como yo…

En ese momento dejó de hablar para emitir un gritó frustrado y golpeó fuertemente la pared, como si se estuviese castigando por haber hablado de más, pero Bella palideció ya que en ese momento comprendió todo.

Recordó cuando se lo presentó como Leah palideció y él se tensó a su lado. Como ella padecía reconocer su nombre más no su apellido. Rememoró que se encontraban cada uno tenso al lado del otro y había veces que ella la encontraba mirándolo con tanto anhelo y pesar que Bella se sentía confundida ya que no comprendía esa reacción. Pero ahora si lo hacía.

No entiende como le costó tanto tiempo hacerlo "_la mujer que conocí no existe… así que no… nunca la he encontrado"_, la voz de Jacob retumbaba en su interior y sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. Él se lo había dicho, en otras palabras pero lo había hecho, la había encontrado pero no era la misma.

-Eres la mochilera… - murmuró apoyándose en la mesa porque sentía que no podía mantenerse de pie - ¡dímelo! – gritó sintiendo que palidecía y vio como Leah asentía.

Ahora lo entiende todo, por qué él la miraba con rabia y ella parecía atormentada - Por Dios santo… Eras tú… - dijo asombrada.

-¿Te hablo de mi? - preguntó en voz baja mientras Bella veía que temblaba.

-Le rompiste el corazón Leah, no me acuses por lo que tú hiciste – dijo molesta.

Leah empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y se dejó caer en el mueble de cuero, completamente derrotada a la vez que se encerraba la cara con sus manos – nNo quería hacerle daño… – murmuraba entre gemidos.

-Él es mi amigo, nada más - declaró Bella al verla tan intranquila y llorando con tanto dolor.

-Los vi besándose en varias oportunidades, eran novios… - dijo mirándola como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo - Y lo engañaste…

-¿Tú? - Preguntó Bella caminando hasta quedar frente a ella - tu me estas acusando de engañarlo, cuando fuiste tú la que lo abandonaste, la que lo heriste…

Leah lloró más fuerte y Bella no lo resistió más, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente para que se descargara. No entendía que había sucedido entre ellos, pero no tenía que ser muy inteligente para entender que hay dos versiones en cada historia y que la actitud de la mujer que tenía abrazada no era la de alguien que estaba satisfecha con lo que había hecho.

Varios minutos después Leah se calmó, aunque hipaba de vez en cuando por la intensidad con la que había llorado, Bella le levantó la cara y la miró fijamente - ¿Qué pasó Leah? ¿Por qué lo abandonaste?

Leah se levantó y limpió su cara, borrando los restos de las lágrimas que tenía en la mejilla – Cuando tenía diecinueve años decidí vivir una aventura – comenzó suspirando hondo y caminando hasta la ventana de la oficina para apoyarse en ella – estaba cansada de sentirme amargada por el desamor de Sam, estaba harta de la vida y las obligaciones… quería ser libre.

-Entiendo.

-¿Lo haces? – Preguntó Leah negando con la cabeza – yo me sentía sola, me aparte de ustedes, había ido un año a la Universidad, no me gustaba la carrera que cursaba, fue una etapa negra en mi vida…

-¿Y viajaste a Europa?

Leah asintió sonriendo – Era mi sueño, mis padres no querían que lo hiciera, decían que era peligroso viajar sola a esos sitios, desprotegida, pero yo quería sentirme libre… dejar de ser yo.

Bella asintió y suspiró hondo - ¿De ahí la idea de no dar tu apellido?

Leah lloró de nuevo y asintió – Una completa estupidez de mi parte ¿Cuán niña puede ser una persona? ¿Por qué quería vivir una fantasía cuando él era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida?

-Jacob me dijo que se conocieron en una fiesta en Irlanda…

Leah la vio y cerró los ojos, como si estuviese rememorando la escena – Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida, y tan vivo, me hacía sentir joven de nuevo, osada, deseada, de alguna forma con él alejaba toda la experiencia de rechazo que viví con Sam, sus últimas palabras que retumbaban en mi interior desde el día que terminó todo… ¿sabes lo que me dijo?

-¿Qué?

Leah suspiró como si el recuerdo todavía le dañara – Me dijo_ "¿cómo crees que te voy a escoger si no eres una verdadera mujer?"_

-Eras una adolescente – dijo Bella levantándose y caminando al escritorio para quedar más cerca de ella apoyándose de él – y fue hace muchos años…

-Victoria también lo era, pero me humilló lo suficiente, nunca olvidare sus palabras, o como Sam la tocaba y besaba frente a mí diciendo que no valía ni la mitad de ella… que solo me quería por mi dinero…

Bella se sintió horrorizada y sus ojos se humedecieron – Eso es falso, Victoria es una basura… no merece que tú creas eso y un hombre que piense eso no vale la pena para que sufras por él.

Leah suspiró – Pasaron muchos años para que lo creyera, y Jacob ayudó a que esa visión muriera completamente de mi ser… él me quería, por ser yo, no mi apellido, o mi dinero, tan solo Leah…

-Él te amaba…

-Y yo lo amaba a él, como nunca, era puro ¿sabes?, sin fachadas, fingimientos o normas de cortesía. Solo éramos los dos, Leah y Jacob, entregándonos para siempre.

-Sin apellidos – dijo Bella con todo recriminador aunque no era su atención.

-Una fantasía – continuó Leah llorando de nuevo – que se salió de control, porque la libertad que quería se volvió una prisión, y luchaba entre lo que sentía y lo que debía hacer… la realidad.

-¿Por qué una fantasía? – Preguntó Bella acercándose a su lado – si los dos se amaban, no lo entiendo…

-Eso mismo dijo él cuando nos rencontramos, ¿Puedes creerlo?, cinco años después, toda una vida, volví e hice lo que quería hacer, estudié lo que deseaba, me volví valiente, claro, tuvieron que suceder muchas cosas para que eso pasara… para que madurara – dijo en voz sombría – y ahora regresó a mi vida, contigo, feliz y deseando a otra mujer, queriendo estar con alguien más, cuando yo no he podido olvidarlo o estar con otra persona…

-Pero tú lo dejaste – dijo Bella acercándose a la ventana y colocándose a su lado – él tenía derecho a continuar con su vida.

Leah asintió y se apartó de Bella como si rechazara el contacto humano o la posibilidad de ser reconfortada – No tengo ningún derecho… ya te lo dije.

-¿Lo amas? – preguntó ella acercándose a Leah sin importarle los rechazos anteriores, sabía que necesitaba algún tipo de apoyo.

-Ese tipo de amor no se olvida – dijo Leah suspirando – o por lo menos yo no lo hice…

-¿Entonces por qué demonios te fuiste Leah? – Preguntó frustrada Bella – si tenías todo para ser feliz ¡por Dios!

-Eso también me lo preguntó él – dijo cerrando los ojos – y fue el motivo por el que discutimos ¿recuerdas?, casi llegas a la oficina y nos escuchas.

-¿No le gusto tu razón por irte?

Leah negó con la cabeza – No se la dije…

-Leah… - dijo Bella con pesar.

A ella se le humedecieron los ojos – No quiero hablar de eso…

Bella se acercó y la tomó por los hombros - ¿Tan grave fue? – preguntó en un murmullo temiendo la respuesta.

-Era una fantasía y llegó la realidad – dijo como única respuesta – Jacob no aceptó esa respuesta y me dijo que no quería saber nunca más de mí – empezó a llorar fuertemente – que se arrepentía del día que me había conocido, que lo único que cause fueron desgracias en su vida y… y… que me odiaba y yo se que… no tengo derecho, pero… – se calló por lo fuerte de sus gemidos por el llanto y Bella la abrazó fuertemente, confortándola.

-Escúchame – le pidió Bella cuando se calmó – deben hablar…

-¡No! – gritó horrorizada.

-Es la única forma que sean libres Leah – además ambos se amaban, nada puede ser tan grave como para no perdonarlo, no cuando existía amor… si algo ha aprendido de su historia con Edward era eso.

-Él me odia y tiene derecho a hacerlo…

-Él te oirá – prometió Bella – yo me aseguraré de eso…

-Por favor Bella… no.

Bella la abrazó y suspiró hondo – Él no te odia Leah… te lo prometo - Ambos sufrían por separado, cada uno con un amor que creían no correspondido y ella no entendía la razón por la que estaban así… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Leah se fue una hora después, más recompuesta y tranquila, le prometió a Bella que hablaría con Jacob, aunque ella sabía que esa reunión iba a tardar un poco, lo último que sabía de él es que se encontraba en Japón resolviendo unos problemas con su fusión.

Ojala no tarde mucho tiempo en regresar y puedan conseguir por fin la paz que necesitaban.

.

.

.

Llegó a casa varias horas después, había trabajado toda la tarde y todavía sentía el pecho comprimido al recordar la expresión de Leah o el dolor que reflejaba su mirada. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido para que ella se fuera y lo abandonara?

Dejó la cartera en el sofá y se sobresaltó cuando sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda y besaban su cuello - ¡Edward! – Gritó sobresaltada – me asustaste…

Edward asintió sonriendo en su cuello – Me percaté de eso, lo siento, estabas tan concentrada que no te diste cuenta que estaba a tu lado… ¿En qué pensabas?

Bella negó con la cabeza y suspiró – En unos problemas de Leah…

-¿Leah? – preguntó confundido.

-Después te cuento, no quiero pensar en eso en estos momentos…

-¿Y en qué quieres pensar? – preguntó besando su cuello.

Bella suspiró y levantó las manos para acariciar su cabello a la vez que se pegaba a su cuerpo – En un hombre de cabellos cobrizos que me vuelve loca y en las cosas que quiero hacerle…

Edward la volteó y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que la apresaba en contra de la pared de su casa. Bella lo acariciaba a la vez que gemía descontroladamente y se removía en contra de su cuerpo.

Él rompió el beso unos segundos después y ella gruño por la separación - ¿Sera que te chantajee con sexo?… sino te casas conmigo no tienes derecho a usar mi cuerpo como te plazca.

Bella sonrió y acarició sus brazos despacio sintiendo como se estremecía - No podrías, te gusta tanto como a mí – le dijo seductoramente.

Edward suspiró y besó su cuello - Es cierto, me encanta hacerte el amor, lo que hacemos es distinto a cualquier encuentro que haya tenido antes.

Ella sonrió y besó su cuello a la vez que él y lo mordió ligeramente, solo hasta donde su camisa le permitía, después subió la cabeza y besó su oreja y la mordió solo el límite necesario entre el dolor y el placer haciendo que gruñera en su cuello y la mordiera como respuesta.

Unos segundos después Edward se rió y besó su mejilla, haciendo pequeños roces hasta llegar a la oreja - Eres una pequeña diabla debajo del traje de angelito…

Bella rió y lo abrazó por el cuello mirándolo fijamente -Tú eres el que me ha convertido… yo era un alma de Dios y me has pervertido.

Edward rió y acarició sus brazos, bajando por su cintura sin rozar sus pechos, aunque tan cerca que ella se estremeció por la expectativa - ¿Y no temes por mi integridad física?

-¿Física? – preguntó ella cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

-¿Y si me mata Charlie? ¿Qué harías entonces?

Bella abrió los ojos ampliamente, se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior y con los ojos hizo la mueca de que lo estaba considerando. Unos segundos después acarició su mejilla y lo miró asombrada - Tienes razón - dijo por fin - ¿Y si te matan?… te extrañaría… - dijo sonriendo como si no le importara y Edward se carcajeó tan fuerte que ella creyó que todo el edificio debió escucharlo.

-Ya sé que ni me vas a extrañar ninfa malvada - dijo juguetón.

Bella rió - De vez en cuando - dijo despreocupadamente - me detendré un segundo y pensaré… yo conocí a un Edward una vez… me agradaba.

Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Y a quién le dirías eso?

-A mi esposo por supuesto.

Él la tomó por las caderas y la pegó a su cuerpo juntando sus caras - A veces… me provocas… deseos sangrientos.

Bella sonrió y subió las manos hasta jalar su cabello - ¿Dónde está el Edward controlado que todos conocemos? - le preguntó con voz inocente aunque evidentemente queriendo provocarlo, como había hecho en toda esa conversación.

Él le mordió el labio inferior hasta que ella dio un respingo y después le pasó la lengua como si fuera aliviar el escozor de la pequeña agresión.

-Salvaje - murmuró ella lamiéndose la parte agredida y sintiendo como el sonreía en contra de sus labios.

-Es lo que causas en mi - murmuró divertido antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Bella suspiró y lo pegó a ella para disfrutar el beso, entrelazando sus lenguas y acariciando toda la extensión de su espalda. Unos minutos después él la dejo ir para que respirara y lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro respirando entrecortadamente - Y después preguntas por qué tan solo te recordaría de vez en cuando con mí elegante y controlado esposo.

-Aburrido – murmuró, refiriéndose a la descripción de su rival imaginario.

-Protector - replicó Bella sin pensar.

Él se aparto un poco de ella, solo ligeramente, para observarla fijamente con expresión confusa - ¿No te sientes protegida por mi Bella?

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su corazón bombeo un poco más rápido - ¿Qué?

-Sabes lo que te pregunte Bella…

Bella lo observó, Edward se enderezó y la encerró al colocar los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza - Físicamente si - murmuro ella cabizbaja.

-Pero no emocionalmente - dijo él asintiendo con la mirada perdida - es por eso por lo que no te casas conmigo… - concluyó alejándose un poco y apoyándose en el otro lado de la pared.

-Edward… - dijo ella asustada.

Él sonrió ligeramente aunque sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de minutos atrás - Entiendo que te cueste… te he fallado en múltiples oportunidades.

Bella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la pared - No es por eso Edward, lo que me hace sentir insegura es entregar mi corazón, esto no lo había vivido antes, estar con alguien, amar a alguien, entregarlo todo, me es… difícil y confuso… no eres tú.

Él asintió y se acercó de nuevo a ella acunando su cabeza entre sus manos - Sientes que no tienes el control - Bella asintió - pero lo que no entiendes es que a la medida en que tu entregas el tuyo yo te he entregado el mío Isabella, en esto estamos juntos, ambos expuestos, pero te garantizo que toda mi vida valorare y cuidare este regalo.

A ella se le humedecieron los ojos y colocó las manos en sus mejillas - Nunca creí que vería a Edward Cullen romántico… nunca en mi vida.

Él sonrió y unió sus frentes - Eso también es consecuencia de lo que causas en mi.

-Y qué otra cosa causo en ti - preguntó coqueta mientras bajaba sus manos hasta rozar el pecho, su abdomen y llegar con una mano hasta su masculinidad que estaba viva en todo su esplendor y la otra hasta su trasero que apretó fuertemente teniendo como resultado que gruñera en contra de su oído.

-Maldita sea Bella – dijo con la respiración acelerada - tenemos que ir a la cena en la casa de tu padre…

Bella se pegó a él todavía más rozándolo con movimientos circulares y mordió una oreja para después succionar en ese mismo sitio y sonrió al sentir como dejaba de respirar y la tomaba por la espalda para pegarla a su cuerpo - Podríamos llegar tarde… - sugirió ella con voz ronca y él de un segundo a otro la tomó de sus muslos y la cargó haciendo que se apoyada en la pared y enrollara las piernas en sus caderas.

-Llegaremos tarde - confirmó él unos segundos después rozándola cada vez con más fuerza en contra de su feminidad todavía con la ropa puesta. Un minuto después la volteó y llegó al sofá casi corriendo.

Bella solo pudo reírse mientras él la acostaba suavemente, lo cual era extraño, ya que contrarrestaba a la necesidad que veía en su mirada y por el latir de una vena de su cuello, pero era Edward, siempre cariñoso y preocupado por su bienestar y el de su bebe.

Se desvistieron rápidamente, la ropa cayó por todos lados y completamente revuelta, él se arrodilló en el mueble y ella se sentó, ordenándole que hiciera lo mismo, lo tomó del cuello y besó suavemente sentándose entre sus piernas a horcajadas y causando que ambos miembros se rozaran con el vaivén por lo que se estremecían por el contacto y las sensaciones a la vez que acariciaba sus mejillas mirándolo fijamente y temblaba al sentir las manos de Edward acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo en la que llegaba.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil y no verte? - le preguntó él mirándola fijamente con tanto deseo, cariño, amor y anhelo que Bella se estremeció y se pegó aún más a su cuerpo.

Bella sonrió y lo abrazó mas fuerte - Calla - dijo en un susurro - ámame Edward… solo ámame.

-Ya lo hago Bella – dijo mientras con su mano dirigía su sexo y entraba en ella completamente – eres mía y serás mi esposa así te niegues a aceptarlo… maldita sea… lo serás…

Ella iba a negar esa declaración pero en ese momento él gruño y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que pasaba a demostrarle con sus manos, labios y cuerpo lo que había declarado anteriormente.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	31. Regalo II

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Agradezco el apoyo que ha tenido esta historia y sus comentarios, son muy importante para mí y me alegra tener su apoyo y haber llegado a lo ¡3000! Rewies… pues sí, no lo puedo creer… gracias

Espero que les guste el regalo, está hecho con todo el cariño del mundo y bueno, es para ustedes. Como siempre, esta escena no formaba parte de la historia, tal vez parte si, aunque no descrita completamente sino contara en los recuerdos de Bella…

Cuando lean entenderán...

Gracias de nuevo.

Un fuerte abrazo :D

Betza

* * *

Bella se estiró entre las sabanas, miró el pequeño reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche e hizo un sonido como si estuviese llorando al descubrir que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana. Era sábado por Dios santo, tenía derecho a dormir hasta el mediodía por lo menos…

Miró hacía el otro lado de la cama y negó con la cabeza al encontrarla vacía. Había encontrado el mayor defecto del amor de su vida, y curiosamente no era ser celoso compulsivo, desconfiado, terco y cabezota como ella… no, ninguno de esos… sino que era la persona más madrugadora que conocía. Tal vez se debía a ser tan obsesivo y trabajólico.

Se levantó de la cama y entró al baño para asearse y arreglarse.

Veinte minutos después salió del cuarto hasta llegar a la sala, sonriendo al ver en la mesa un libro abierto por la mitad que Edward había empezado esa semana y varios documentos del trabajo.

Era una sensación extraña, siempre le había gustado vivir sola pero ahora se encontraba completamente satisfecha al estar viviendo con alguien… debe ser porque estaba enamorada.

Se extraño de no verlo sentado con la laptop en sus piernas adelantando trabajo o frente a la televisión viendo las noticias económicas, su ritual diario, el de Bella también, o por lo menos el intento de ello, aunque ahora con él cobraban una nueva dimensión.

Más que entretenerse con las noticias, se entretenía con el juego "distraigamos a Edward", era una niñería pero cada día buscaba confeccionarlo y hace dos días lo consiguió… sexo… debió suponerlo desde el principio.

Después de revisar cada habitación concluyó que fue a comprar desayuno y entró a la cocina a tomar agua y comer alguna fruta mientras lo esperaba ya que estaba hambrienta. Al llegar allí miró su cafetera con anhelo… extrañaba su droga diaria.

Vio en la mesa un plato cubierto y frunció el ceño a ver qué Edward había dejado su comida preparada.

No estaba comprando desayuno, así que ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Unos segundos después su estomago gruñó al ver el croasant de jamón que tanto le gustaba y no pudo evitar devorarlo junto con un jugo natural.

Varios minutos después sonó el teléfono y ella frunció el ceño confundida, miró al identificador y sonrió divertida. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

-Hola papá - dijo con más entusiasmo del que sentía, pero había que aceptarlo, no tenía a Edward ni a su droga, le estaba pidiendo mucho si quería que estuviese extasiada por su llamada…

-¿Bella?

-Si – contestó en un tono cansino… era obvio. Su teléfono. Su casa. Su voz…

-¿Qué pasa? Te noto desanimada… ¿pasó algo con el bebé? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Suspiró y aceptó que había fallado en su actuación, debió haber fingido para que no se preocupada por su ánimo, además que desde que dos días atrás se enteró de su embarazo se había vuelto, si era posible, más protector que antes –Estoy bien… estamos bien – continuó antes de que la interrumpiera, vio la cafetera con un gran puchero – extraño el café - dijo con nostalgia.

Charlie rió divertido - eso es malo para ti y para el bebé, es bueno que no lo tomes…

-Lo dice el hombre que toma cuatro litros de café diario - bufó a la vez que se sentaba y se sentía confundida… tenía una sensación de dejavú que no entendía.

-Bueno, como lo tomó diariamente se que es malo.

Bella rió de la ironía - Eso es doble estándar Charlie – y volvió a fruncir el ceño al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Tengo siempre esa prerrogativa contigo, es mi derecho de padre - declaró orgulloso – ese y enterarme de las cosas que atañen a mi hija, no creas que te he perdonado por ser el último en enterarme del bebé… Esme lo sabía ¡Y Carlisle también!

Bella torció el gesto y se acomodó en la silla. Sabía que había sido injusto pero ¿cómo se iba a imaginar ella que Esme le iba a contar a su esposo?... está bien, era obvio, pero su padre no lo entendía - ¿Esta llamada tiene un objetivo? además del de afectar mis nervios me refiero y reclamarme cosas sin sentido ya que actuaste como un completo neandertal al enterarte de tu nieto o nieta por lo que es entendible mis motivos para ocultártelo… y ya me disculpe por ello Charlie – terminó con tono más conciliador y amoroso.

-Si - titubeó Charlie - ¡Bella! ¿Cómo logras siempre hacer que me desvié de lo que te iba a decir primero?... Feliz Cumpleaños – terminó con un tono que hacía ver que estaba riendo.

Bella se quedó estática un segundo por lo que le dijo su padre, ¿era su cumpleaños? ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Miró al reloj con calendario y le confirmó la fecha.

13 de septiembre.

¿Por qué demonios siempre se olvidaba de su cumpleaños?

-Gracias papá - dijo todavía asombrada por ser tan despistada.

-No puedo creer que nunca te acuerdes de tu cumpleaños… - dijo Charlie indignado.

Ella sonrió y tocó su vientre acariciándolo circularmente a la vez que comprendía lo que esa fecha significaba. Ese día había empezado todo. Había empezado a vivir. Había perdido su virginidad. Había amado por primera vez al hombre de sus sueños.

Tantas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo, buenas y malas, enfrentamientos, sufrimientos, pesares, él hace un año estaba casado, amaba a otra mujer. Ella era simplemente su amiga, nada más y ahora… iban a ser padres.

-Te quiero mucho papá – dijo Bella cumpliendo su tradición y sonrió al escucharlo carraspear, tal vez por vergüenza – eres el mejor padre del mundo y estoy segura que malcriaras a tu nieto o nieta y serás el mejor abuelo del mundo…

Charlie se carcajeó y ella sonrió por reflejo – Yo también estoy seguro de eso – dijo orgulloso – ¿Qué harás hoy?

-No lo sé – dijo sinceramente, ya que ni siquiera recordaba la fecha - ¿quieres que cenemos juntos? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ese día su madre había muerto y cada año él la tenía a ella o a Lauren para distraerlo, pero ese año estaría completamente solo. Le preocupaba.

-Estoy seguro que lo que sea que Edward haya planeado para celebrar tu día no incluye una cena con su suegro.

Bella se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza – Pues a mí no me importa y tú bien lo has dicho, es mí día… mí decisión.

-No es necesario… saldré con Lauren.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y se apoyó en el mesón - ¿En serio?, y…

-Antes de que empieces a actuar de celestina – interrumpió Charlie frustrado - solo es una cena, además deberías de preocuparte en planear tu matrimonio con Edward…

-Papá… - lo interrumpió Bella.

-Estoy abierto a todas las opciones, pero antes del nacimiento, inclusive en el parto… - contestó muy pagado consigo mismo.

Bella rió divertida y suspiró – Gracias por las felicitaciones, te quiero y hablamos después – dijo para cortar otra conversación sobre su "matrimonio" con Edward.

-Pronto me harás caso Bella… te lo prometo…

Bella trancó la llamada y bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Tenía 26 años.

-Feliz Cumpleaños – le susurró Edward en su oído y Bella dio un respingo por el asombro, pero antes de voltearse él cubrió sus ojos con una tela negra que no le permitía ver nada.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundida.

-Hoy me perteneces – susurró él a su oído y ella se estremeció involuntariamente.

Él hizo que se levantara y la cargó como si no pesara nada, besó sus labios suavemente y después caminó con ella.

-¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó sobresaltada.

-Paciencia… - murmuró cerrando una puerta, la de entrada sospechaba y entrando al ascensor.

La bajó al suelo del ascensor y tomó su mano, la subió hasta la altura de sus labios y la besó en la muñeca, haciendo que su pulso se acelerada.

Varios minutos después estaban dentro de un vehículo, el de Edward presumía por el tamaño y él colocó el aparato de sonido alto para evitar que ella preguntara o tal vez escuchara a donde se dirigían.

Bella trató dos veces de quitarse la venda, pero sus intentos fueron frustrados fácilmente por él quien hacía que mantuviera sus manos arriba de las piernas. Al parecer podía manejar y estar pendiente de lo que sea que ella esté haciendo.

Media hora después o por lo menos ese es el tiempo que a ella le pareció el vehículo se detuvo y Edward abrió la puerta del piloto, alejándose de su lado. Bella llevó las manos a la tela pero en el último momento se detuvo, él había planeado la sorpresa y ella no quería arruinarla.

Unos segundos después la puerta del copiloto se abrió y él hizo que se bajara del carro, se colocó en su espalda y apoyó las manos en su cadera para guiarla hacia adelante. Caminó varios pasos y la detuvo apretando un poco sus caderas.

-Esto no es un regalo, ya sé cuanto los odias por lo que… no lo es – dijo Edward en su oído y Bella respiraba aceleradamente por la anticipación – es más bien un inicio… si tú lo quieres.

Le soltó la venda de los ojos y Bella que en ese momento mantenía los ojos cerrados los abrió asustada.

Frente a ella se encontraba una casa estilo victoriana, aunque con toques modernos, tenía un gran jardín con el césped más verde que había visto en su vida. Era grande, de dos plantas y ella observó en los alrededores que era uno de los mejores sectores de la ciudad.

-¿Qué?... – preguntó anonadada.

-Hubo una vez hace tiempo, trece años atrás o más, que tú me contaste tu fantasía, tu casa de ensueño, que debía ser victoriana, con ventanas blancas y pequeñas jardineras en cada una – Bella sonrió al observar los detalles en la casa. Edward tomó su mano e hizo que se entrara.

Quedó asombrada al verla por dentro – Pisos de madera – murmuró ella al verlos.

-Pisos de madera oscura – continuó recitando él – y paredes blancas para escoger los colores que den calor y comodidad… un hogar.

-Un hogar – repitió apretando la mano que seguía entrelazada a la suya.

Él la guió a la sala y Bella sonrió con los ojos húmedos. En mitad de la estancia había una sabana, y puesto en estilo camping una pequeña botella de sidra sin alcohol con dos copas y unas flores blancas, no rosas, porque en ese momento el olor no les gustaba. Besó su frente y fue a buscar la botella para servirlas en las copas – Sé que este día para ti no es feliz, porque perdiste algo importante.

Ella sintió como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y él se acercó rápidamente para limpiársela con un dedo.

-Pero para mí en este día sucedieron varios eventos importantes y maravillosos.

-Te abandonaron… – empezó recibiendo la copa y sintiéndose avergonzara por decir eso en ese momento.

Edward asintió – El primer evento es tu nacimiento – dijo ignorándola y Bella rió negando con la cabeza – y desde que empezamos esta amistad, se volvió una tradición pasarlo como un día de unión y escape.

-Si – confirmó limpiándose sus ojos a la vez que recordaba a todos los sitios donde la llevó para que no se deprimiera por la muerte de su madre.

-Pero hace un año exactamente, todo cambio – él sonrió y acarició su mejilla – te entregaste a mí completamente, sin garantías ni promesas, solo pensando en hacerme feliz, en ayudarme de alguna forma…

Bella bajó la cabeza y él con un dedo apoyado en la barbilla hizo que lo mirara.

-Y hoy es nuestro primer aniversario.

-Después me abandonaste por seis meses Edward – declaró entrecerrando los ojos – no es nuestro aniversario.

-Es un tipo de aniversario – continuó encogiéndose de hombros – la primera vez que hicimos el amor y que descubrimos lo que en verdad significábamos el uno con el otro.

Bella asintió – Me gusta ese aniversario – dijo ella sonriente.

Edward sonrió y la abrazó posesivamente – Quiero que este día este lleno de buenos recuerdos y que aleje eso malo que paso en tu vida, por eso estamos aquí, si lo quieres, este será nuestro primer avance a nuestro hogar, a nuestra vida juntos.

A ella se le secó la boca y cerró los ojos para abrazarlo fuertemente, acariciando su espalda – No me voy a casar contigo – murmuró aunque lamentablemente no con la misma fuerza que había tenido días anteriores.

Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que hacer algo tan adorable y hermoso cuando ella necesitaba todas fuerzas que pudiera conseguir para rechazarlo?

Edward sonrió y acarició su mejilla - Espera – le dijo y buscó una banca en la otra habitación, llegó unos segundos después e hizo que se sentara frente a él.

-Edward…

-Escúchame, que lo que tengo que decir es importante.

-No lo hagas – le rogó mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosa.

Edward rió y le besó la mejilla antes de continuar - Esta mi carta de garantías hacia ti.

Bella lo miró extrañada - ¿Garantías? – preguntó confundida.

-Te garantizo que siempre seré posesivo contigo – ella abrió la boca aunque no emitió ningún sonido porque entendió a que se refería con eso.

"Te garantizo que te celare de todos los hombres, especialmente aquellos que estén enamorados de ti y que siempre pediré crear una ley o que exista algo que evite que te hagas amiga de ellos… así nunca se cumpla y sigas siendo amiga de ellos por siempre".

"Te garantizo que no seré perfecto nunca y que cometeré idiotez tras idiotez y que siempre deberás decir que hago mal, pero también te garantizo que haré lo que sea para solucionarlo".

Bella rió mientras se le humedecían los ojos de nuevo.

"Te garantizo un para siempre, aunque no uno completamente perfecto. Tal vez en algún momento desee matarte por terca, dramática y obtusa y tú quieras dejarme por ser imbécil, celoso, posesivo o simplemente un cavernícola"…

"Te garantizo que habrá tiempos difíciles"…

-No me estas convenciendo mucho – le interrumpió tragándose un nudo en la garganta, limpiando una lagrima que rodó por su mejilla y apretando su mano que en algún momento entrelazo con la suya.

Edward sonrió y le advirtió con la mirada – No he terminado…

-Oh - dijo Bella.

Suspiró - Te garantizo que nunca amare a otra mujer… solo a ti.

"Que te protegeré con mi vida".

"Que te seré fiel".

"Que siempre estaré contigo".

"Que seré tu amigo, amante, novio, esposo… todo lo que necesites".

"Y seré el padre de tus hijos".

"Te garantizo que seremos siempre Edward y Bella y que todo lo que nos depare la vida lo enfrentaremos juntos".

-Edward...

Edward suspiró hondo y besó su mano - Bella… solo sé que si no hago que seas mía me arrepentiré toda la vida, ya que en mi corazón tú eres la única para mí…

Negó con la cabeza desesperada ya que no sabía cómo negarse después de esas palabras.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta importante…

-No - dijo ella en un grito ahogado.

Edward se arrodilló y con sus dos manos le subió la cabeza para que lo viera -¿Por qué? - preguntó.

-Es muy pronto - contestó con los ojos húmedos y rogándole con la mirada.

-No lo es - refutó suavemente.

-Claro que si, llevamos solo unos meses juntos…

-Nos conocemos desde siempre y estamos enamorados desde hace muchos años, y no importa que no nos diéramos cuenta.

Bella cerró los ojos sintiéndose contrariada - Eso, te vas a aburrir más pronto de mí.

Se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza - Nunca… tu lugar es a mi lado Bella, hasta que lo quiera Dios.

-Edward - dijo ella mirándolo sonriendo un poco, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Es porque no podemos casarnos por la Iglesia? - preguntó unos segundos después - Cómo me case con Victoria así y ahora no puedes cumplir tu sueño de casarte de esa forma, no quieres casarte conmigo ¿Es por eso?

-Tú eres mi sueño - contestó acariciando su mejilla y sonriendo al observar sus destellos dorados - no me importaría donde me casaría siempre que fuera contigo –se le escapo un gemido y lo jaló de la mano para que se acercara a ella - Te amo Edward, para siempre…

-¿Entonces qué nos detiene? – Preguntó acercando su cara hasta que quedaron - ¿Por qué no quieres?

-¿No te basta con ser almas gemelas? - preguntó uniendo sus frentes

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Que fui tu compañera de juegos, confidente, mejor amiga, novia, amante, mientras viva te amaré… y cuando ambos hayamos dejado este mundo…

-Te seguiré - murmuró él besando su frente y acariciando su mejilla.

-Para que vivamos otra vida juntos - terminó Bella.

-Somos almas gemelas Bella, y este el momento – concluyó mirándola fijamente y enderezándose todavía arrodillado sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo una caja de terciopelo. La observó advirtiéndole con la mirada unos segundos y ella sonrió al notar la mirada más brillante que había visto en su vida y los reflejos dorados tan fuertes que el verde había desaparecido casi completamente - Isabella Marie Swan ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Dentro de la cajita había un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con un diamante cuadrado, sencillo, como él sabía que ella prefería y Bella dejó de respirar cuando lo observó. Miró a Edward y sonrió. En ese momento todas sus excusas desaparecieron y se alejaron así ella quisiera agarrarlas fuertemente para que no lo hicieran.

Él la amaba y ella también, toda su vida había sido así, de distintas formas o siendo la misma pero bloqueadas. Lo conocía y le había prometido un futuro, lo que ella siempre había querido.

Un año atrás ella no había empezado a vivir, estaba esperando algo, y allí estaba. Su para siempre.

Sonrió ampliamente lo que causo que las lágrimas descendieran libremente por su cara y asintió – Si, Edward Cullen, mi alma gemela, claro que me casare contigo.

Él sonrió ampliamente y sacó el anillo de la caja para colocárselo suavemente en el dedo corazón – Para siempre – murmuró él mientras se lo colocaba.

Bella asintió y miraba hipnotizada como lo hacía. Una vez hecho eso, todo el trance en el que estaban se acabo, él se levantó del suelo y la tomó de la cintura haciendo que quedara pegada a su cuerpo, ambos respiraban aceleradamente y estaban emocionados. Se observaron unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que él bajó la cabeza y la besó con tanta entrega, posesividad y pasión que ella gimió y lo abrazó fuertemente para responder con igual fuerza.

Unos minutos después el beso se calmó y al culminar ella se escondió en su pecho todavía de puntillas mientras él respiraba acelerado – Te amo Bella – dijo él en voz baja mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Gracias por regalarme mi casa – dijo sonriendo y viéndolo a los ojos.

Edward sonrió – Me costó varias semanas conseguirla, pero cuando la vi supe que era igual a la que me describiste años atrás.

Asintió y se apoyó en su hombro cerrando los ojos – Es perfecta…

-Tengo otra sorpresa – declaró pícaro besando su cabello – pero para ella debemos irnos…

Bella lo miró extrañada - ¿Qué quieres hacer Edward Cullen?

Él sonrió y se acercó a su oreja – Quiero hacerte el amor en cada habitación de esta casa – le susurró seductoramente pero un segundo después suspiró – pero si lo hago arruinaría lo que tengo preparado y no sería justo…

Bella rió y se mordió el labio – Mmmm y yo que estaba deseando la primera opción también…

Edward gruñó y la empujó fuera de la casa como si le quedaran pocos segundos de control. Cuando salieron se encontraron varios carros en la entrada y Bella miró a Edward confundida.

Él sonrió y tomó su mano – Este año Bella Swan celebrara su cumpleaños con sus seres queridos – Bella le apretó la mano como si estuviese tomando fuerza y se acercó a su oído – porque que nacieras fue lo más importante de mi vida, y necesito gritarlo al mundo.

Se pegó a su cuerpo sonriendo y unos segundos después todos sus amigos se acercaron a ella para abrazarla, felicitarla y llevarla a celebrar por primera vez su fecha importante.

El día de su cumpleaños.

El día en que toda su historia de amor empezó.

Y ahora el día en que acepto ser su esposa.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella se miraba en el espejo entre maravillada y asustada.

-Estas hermosa - le susurró Bree sonriendo detrás de ella y Bella asintió sin poder pronunciar palabra.

Era un vestido hermoso.

-Alice hizo un buen trabajo - dijo Bella en un susurro detallándose nuevamente aunque si es sincera nunca había dudado que el vestido le iba a gustar.

Era de color champagne, el corte de sus senos estaba drapeado y de forma corazón, luciendo su escote. Debajo de los senos había una cinta, de un color un poco más oscuro que el vestido y que culminaba en una especie de lazo en su espalda que caía en capas en forma de vuelo, arrastrándolo un poco en el suelo. Esa era la única parte larga del vestido, por exigencia de Bella había sido de tres cuartos, y para sus pies escogió unas sandalias bajas con pequeñas piedras que combinaban con sus zarcillos pequeños y la gargantilla fina con una gota de diamante.

La falda era suelta, aunque por la tela del vestido, hacía una forma preciosa, y todo el conjunto hacía notar sus atributos y sus veintidós semanas de embarazo. No había querido usar velo sino el cabello suelto, con unos bucles grandes formados en las puntas y como único punto de sujeción un pequeño tocado en el lateral derecho.

-El vestido es precioso - continuó Bree - pero me refería a ti, con tus ojos brillantes de la emoción y la sonrisa de felicidad que te acompaña. Nunca había visto una novia más hermosa.

Bella sonrió y acarició de nuevo la tela del vestido mientras ladeaba la cabeza para detallarse - Yo si recuerdo otra novia hermosa… te recuerdo a ti.

Bree sonrió y se acercó a la ventana de su antiguo cuarto para mirar al gran patio que en esos momentos estaba lleno de sillas doradas y con un pequeño arco decorado con flores en el medio donde se iba a efectuar el acto.

-Esme, Alice y Rose se esmeraron. Esta todo divinamente decorado - dijo Bree sonriendo.

Bella vio a su amiga, quien junto a Leah iban a ser damas y sonrió aunque arrugando la cara - Gracias a Dios que ya es el día, pensé que la tortura Alice nunca acabaría.

Bree se carcajeó e iba a decir algo pero cerró la boca cuando Alice entró como un torbellino sonriendo ampliamente.

-Todo esta listo. Edward acaba de llegar con sus padres y ya casi todos los invitados están sentados - se le humedecieron los ojos y sonrió ampliamente mirando a Bella - No puedo creer que haya llegado este día.

Bella sonrió y acarició su estómago que cada vez estaba más protuberante.

Ella tampoco podía creerlo.

Después de que aceptó el compromiso todo sucedió tan rápido, que a veces no entendía como dos meses después éste en su vieja habitación, usando un vestido de novia y en espera para casarse con Edward.

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido en ese tiempo. Su embarazo seguía completamente normal y Esme y Lauren habían decidido decorar su casa para que después de casados residieran allí. Cuando le dijo a su padre que se iba a casar jura que nunca lo había visto tan feliz y satisfecho, el muy descarado se atrevió a decirle que no había tenido nunca ninguna duda que Edward la iba a convencer.

Él seguía saliendo con Lauren, aunque Bella cree que ya han vuelto así no lo quiera decir, incluso la invitó a la Boda, aunque tal vez sea poco a poco, no es fácil retomar la confianza después de haberla perdido.

Y ella en ese tiempo había sido feliz, estaba con Edward, y aunque a veces quería matar a Alice por quererle hacer mil pruebas de vestidos y sus saltos emocionados por organizar todo el evento, la verdad debía aceptar que la mayoría de las cosas planeadas para ese día eran sorpresa ya que no la habían permitido participar en casi nada. Lo cual, si es sincera, agradecía.

Alice empezó a arreglar el vestido cortándola de sus pensamientos y sonrió emocionada - Estoy tan feliz que te cases con uno de mis modelos.

-No me casaría con ningún otro Alice - dijo Bella sonriendo.

Alice asintió y tomó su mano - Es exclusivo - Bella asintió y a su amiga se le humedecieron los ojos - Gracias Bella por permitirme…

-Shhh - dijo Bella tomando su mejilla - es nuestro orgullo que lo hagas Alice, no podía ser más nadie que tú, me conoces desde niña y has sido testigo de la historia entre Edward y yo desde el principio.

Alice iba a hablar pero entró Esme sonriendo con su vestido amarillo pálido. Una de las cosas que había ordenado Alice en las invitaciones es que los colores de los vestidos de las mujeres fueran todos de tonalidades vivos, aparentemente era un momento de gran celebración y no quería nada triste… ni siquiera los colores…

-Es una bella tarde para casarse - anunció Esme sonriendo emocionada - hasta el sol está brillando como celebración de su unión - terminó acariciando a Bella y con los ojos húmedos.

Bella cerró los ojos para evitar empezar a llorar y con eso arruinar su maquillaje, era sencillo y todo con protección por si lloraba pero igual no quería arriesgarse.

-Bella - dijo Esme sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo - sabes que Dios no me bendijo con una hija, pero me regalo el placer de verte crecer, darte consejos y considerarte en mi corazón como mía.

-Por Dios - dijo ella mientras levantaba la cara y alejaba el llanto.

Esme rió - Esto lo guarde para que lo usaras el día de tu boda y lo que hace más emocionante este día es que se cumple mi deseo, te vas a convertir en la hija que siempre pensé y desee.

Abrió la caja y sacó un ligero celeste con piedras en los bordes y tan delicado que a ella le asusto tocarlo.

-Azul para que tu matrimonio este lleno de fidelidad, es viejo, lo use en mi boda, para darte continuidad y no olvides a tu familia que te ama. Y si no te lo regalo ¿te lo estoy?

-¿Vendiendo? – contestó Bella confundida.

-Es prestado - dijo riéndose – para que no te olvides de tus amigos, aunque dicen también que si lo prestado es de alguien que tuvo un matrimonio feliz da más suerte…

Bella sonrió – Entonces esto me dada más suerte que nada, porque no conozco un matrimonio más fuerte y amoroso que el tuyo…

A Esme se le volvieron a humedecer los ojos y sonrió ampliamente, agradeciéndole con la mirada - Lo nuevo ya lo tienes con el vestido de novia, que se refiere al cambio, al inicio de tu nueva vida… les deseo la mayor felicidad a ambos.

Bella la abrazó fuertemente y sonrió ampliamente a la vez que le agradecía - Te quiero Esme, gracias por tus palabras y sabes que yo también te considero mi madre – Esme asintió mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el ligero blanco y le colocaba el suyo.

Unos momentos después Rosalie entró sonriendo y trayendo a su padre quien se quedó paralizado al verla - Es hora - dijo haciendo que todos salieran corriendo al lugar donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia.

-Gracias madrina - dijo Bella sonriendo y ella le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Cumplí con todas mis labores? – preguntó Rose mientras caminaban al patio.

-Si - dijo Bella riendo - mantuviste a Alice alejada de mí, o por lo menos lo intentaste lo más que pudiste.

-¡Hey! - se quejó Alice sacando la lengua a la vez que se adelantaba para ocupar su puesto.

Bella rió y se acomodó al lado de su padre, guiñándole un ojo a Rosalie - Te ves hermosa - dijo Charlie con voz contenida como si se estuviese controlando para no llorar.

Bella lo observó con los ojos brillosos - Gracias por ser mi papá Charlie. - le dijo con voz contenida a su vez.

Al parecer iba a querer llorar en toda su boda…

Charlie apretó el agarre de su mano y sonrió - A tu madre le hubiese encantado verte el día de hoy Bella.

Bella sonrió y besó su mejilla - Ella nos ve donde quiera que este… - Charlie asintió con los ojos llorosos - Te quiero papá.

Él se movió incomodo pero unos segundos después besó su mejilla - Yo también te quiero - le dijo aunque se veía que le costaba.

Escucharon la tonada de piano tocada por Jasper que Edward años atrás le había compuesto a Bella y ella asintió respirando hondo. Había llegado el momento.

Primero caminaron Rosalie con Seth, que eran los padrinos.

Después entraron Leah con Emmett agarrados sonrientes y por ultimo Bree y Diego.

-¿Estás lista? - preguntó Charlie entrelazando sus brazos.

Bella asintió nerviosa - Agárrame fuerte, ya sabes que soy torpe cuando estoy asustada.

Charlie apretó su agarre y sonrió - Nunca te dejare caer hija - Bella asintió y respiró hondo cerrando los ojos.

Cuando iba caminando miró a Edward quien la observaba sonriendo y deslumbrado y ella sonrió obnubilada.

Estaba tan guapo y atractivo con su esmoquin negro que ella por unos segundos dejó de respirar. Aunque no era el traje, el cabello domado por casi primera vez en su vida y su aspecto personal. Lo que lo hacía ver más hermoso que nunca era el tamaño de su sonrisa, la satisfacción que mostraba su semblante y el brillo en su mirada que le pertenecía solo a ella.

En ese momento cuando sus miradas se encontraron y ella detallo el amor que había en sus ojos, todo el miedo y nerviosismo huyó y no entendía por qué lo había sentido en primer lugar.

Iba a donde pertenecía, con quien la amaba.

Caminó los últimos pasos sobre la alfombra blanca que Esme había planeado para llegar al arco, sintiéndose emocionada, quería llegar a su lado.

Alrededor había mucha gente sentada, aunque no tanto como su padre o Carlisle querían ya que habían decidido hacer una boda intima, pero igual ella no veía a nadie ni pudo detallar los invitados, solo al hombre que la esperaba en el final del camino.

Cuando llegó a su lado sonrió frente a él y Charlie le entregó su mano a Edward - Te entrego mi bien más preciado - dijo Charlie - protégelo.

Edward asintió - Con mi vida prometió agarrando a Bella y colocándola a su lado sonriendo.

Bella levantó la mirada y sonrió a ver a una Alice que ya estaba luchando para controlar su llanto.

-Estamos el día de hoy todos reunidos - comenzó Alice sonriéndole a ambos y Bella entregó el ramo a Rosalie para empezar la ceremonia - para unir en matrimonio a Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen.

Bella observó a Edward y sonrió. No podían haber elegido mejor. Ya que no podía casarlos un padre o en una iglesia, una semana después decidieron que los iba a casar un amigo.

Alguien que sacara una licencia por internet y los casara bajo la autorización del estado de California, claro habían tenido que hacer bastante papeleo, y firmaron la licencia de matrimonio unos días atrás y con ese acto se volvía completamente formal.

Cuando hablaron de quien sería la persona indicada para presidir la ceremonia ambos pensaron en Alice. Era su amiga más antigua.

-¿Qué les puedo decir sobre el amor de Bella y Edward? - dijo botando dos lágrimas de sus mejillas y limpiándoselas emocionada - es un regalo para un ser humano conseguir a su alma gemela, conocer el amor por lo menos una vez en la vida. Es un mayor regalo conocer tu amor desde que eras un niño.

Bella sonrió y Edward subió sus manos que estaban entrelazadas con las de él para besar sus muñecas, guiñándole un ojo.

-Quien conociera a Edward y a Bella sabía que los unía un sentimiento fuerte de respeto, cariño, protección y amor, todos… excepto ellos.

Bella frunció el ceño y miró a Alice recriminatoriamente, no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso.

-Fueron muchos años los que pasaron negándose lo que eran, lo que tenían en sus manos, y para llegar a este sitio tuvieron que superar muchas pruebas, desengaños, malas decisiones - dijo mirando a Edward - pero por fin lo entendieron, descubrieron su amor y están frente a mí para declarar su unión y afecto al mundo.

Alice suspiró hondo, tragó para alejar el nudo en su garganta y continuó - Es un placer para todos los que estamos presentes observar por fin este evento y para mí en particular poder ser la encargada de llevarlo a cabo.

Se acercó un poco a ellos sonriendo - Edward Anthony Cullen, aceptas como tu amada esposa a Isabella Marie Swan para protegerla, amarla y respetarla como tu igual y compañera en las buenas y las malas, en la pobreza y riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad para siempre. Así mi amiga sea cabezota y terca.

-Acepto - dijo Edward sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes de la emoción y Bella sonrió más ampliamente al ver como Alice había cambiado los votos - eres mi cabezota - le susurró él al oído sonriendo.

Alice se rió, ya que ella si escuchó el comentario de Edward y continuó.

-Isabella Marie Swan aceptas como tu amado esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen, para protegerlo, cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo como tú igual y compañero en las buenas y las malas, en la pobreza y riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad para siempre. Así sea algunas veces idiota y ciego.

Bella se rió, aunque respiraba para tratar de controlarse, unos segundos después lo logro, pero cuando notó que Edward reía divertido no pudo más y se unió a él con más fuerza contra su pecho - Acepto - dijo unos segundos después cuando logró controlarse y miró a Alice - Estas despedida - le dijo risueña negando con la cabeza y Alice sonrió más ampliamente.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y continuó con la boda ignorando la orden de Bella, hizo que intercambiaran los anillos y unos minutos después ella los vio sonriendo - Por el poder que me concede el Estado de California y la página web www . Oficiaunabodaencincominutos . com los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

En ese momento Edward tomó su barbilla y la levantó para besar suavemente sus labios murmurando un _te amo_ y un _para siempre_.

Bella sonrió mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y le repetía las palabras.

-Es mi placer presentarles al Señor y Señora Cullen y a su Cullencito - dijo Alice mirando el vientre y sonriendo.

Bella se carcajeó mientras abrazaba a Edward quien se reía en su cuello - ¿Quién fue el de la idea de Alice? - preguntó él cuándo pudo hablar.

-No lo sé pero hay que matarlo - dijo Bella sonriendo más ampliamente al ver a Alice mirándola picara y abrazándola fuertemente.

La velada paso como una bruma de felicidad para Bella entre abrazos, brindis y risas ya que entre todos se conocían y daban anécdotas de los dos.

Una hora después, Bella sonrió ampliamente al ver a Jacob acercarse para felicitarla. Por fin puede verlo, aunque deseaba haberlo hecho antes de la boda.

-Felicitaciones – murmuró Jacob mientras la abrazaba - me alegra que seas feliz por fin mi Bella.

Bella rió, aunque en el fondo sabía que a él le dolía un poco eso, no poder tener más su soporte. Escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, volteó y se encontró a Edward a su lado.

-Nos llaman para hacer el primer baile - dijo inocentemente aunque ella sospechaba otra razón para la interrupción… celoso… controlador… posesivo… recordó una de sus garantías y sonrió.

-Edward - dijo Jacob serio mirándolo retadoramente.

-Jacob - dijo él levantando su mano para estrecharla.

Jacob se acercó a él y Bella abrió los ojos asombrada. Jacob era más alto que Edward pero ambos eran igual de imponentes.

-Espero que nunca más le hagas daño Edward Cullen, no la quiero volver a ver llorar por ti y si lo hicieres ten por seguro que te perseguiría y mataría, además que aprovecharía para llevármela conmigo.

Bella los miraba a ambos y a la gente, nadie se daba cuenta que estaba sucediendo, para cualquiera era simplemente una conversación normal.

-Me alegra que seas su amigo - dijo recalcando la última palabra, ya ellos habían hablado bastante sobre su relación con Jacob - pero te aseguro que nunca necesitara tu protección, es mi esposa, es mi trabajo ahora.

Jacob asintió y lo miró de arriba abajo midiéndolo - Espero que sepas que no te la mereces.

-Chicos… - dijo Bella tomando el antebrazo de Edward para que se relajaran, ambos se separaron y Edward la miró fijamente, alejando el estado de amedrentamiento anterior - tenemos un primer baile que hacer, vamos…

Edward asintió y entrelazó su mano con la de Bella. Jacob se volteó pero Bella lo llamó, antes de que se retirada - ¿Podemos hablar?

Jacob sonrió alejando también su parte retadora al mirar a Bella - Claro, después de tu luna de miel vendré a California.

Bella sonrió y lo tomó de la mano ya que empezaba a alejarse - No, tiene que ser hoy, después de los bailes lo haremos, en la casa, el primer piso, el segundo cuarto a la derecha es el mío, espérame allá.

Jacob frunció el ceño extrañado y miró a Edward tal vez esperando un insulto o negación de su parte. Dos segundos después al ver que no había reacción de su parte asintió - Allí estaré - dijo Jacob sonriendo.

Edward la llevó de la mano hasta la mitad de la pista frente a un pequeño escenario que organizaron al lateral del patio. Era asombroso como estaba todo cronometrado. La boda en un lado del sitio. Del otro lado los toldos, con las mesas y sillas para la celebración. Y una hora después la parte donde fue la ceremonia estaba libre, como una pista para los grupos de música.

De verdad se habían esmerado…

Edward la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, para empezar la tonada. El largo del lazo, estaba recogido en una parte del mismo vestido para evitar que lo pisara o tropezara. Ese era uno de los beneficios de ser amiga de la diseñadora.

La observó sonriendo y ella lo observó a su vez - Te ves hermosa - le dijo él guiándola por la pista y bailando majestuosamente. Ella sentía que volaba, siempre había sido igual entre ellos, ambos conocían su ritmo.

Bella sonrió y acarició su mejilla - Tú también te ves hermoso mi idiota preferido - dijo recordando los votos de Alice y causando que ambos rieran.

-¿Vas a hablar con Jacob?- preguntó Edward unos segundos después.

Bella volteó para verlo sentado viendo la escena y se entristeció, se veía que estaba un poco triste - Es necesario - miró a Edward sonriendo - ¿me cubrirás y evitaras que Alice me descubra?

Edward la soltó e hizo que diera una vuelta suavemente mostrándola al público y causando que todos volvieran a aplaudir. En ese momento se unieron al baile sus padres. Bella sonrió al ver a Lauren bailando con Charlie.

Él la volvió a atraer a su cuerpo y besó su mejilla - Ese es uno de mis deberes - dijo guiñándole el ojo - solo quiero que entiendas que solo porque tú eres feliz, no todos los que están a tu alrededor tienen que serlo…

Bella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados - No soy tan inocente Edward, es solo que se lo debo - dijo sonriendo - no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Edward miró a Carlisle sonriendo y Bella emitió un gemido ahogado - ¡Por Dios santo, estoy embarazada! - dijo frustrada.

Edward se carcajeó y la miró con cariño y diversión. No le hizo dar una vuelta, solo la soltó y en ese mismo momento Carlisle la agarró y empezaron a bailar.

Bella se carcajeó y se apretó fuerte a Carlisle a la vez que empezaba a bailar de nuevo - Ya tenía que haber sospechado desde que los vi entrar a la pista y bailar con nosotros.

Carlisle rió y le dio otra vuelta - Me alegra que seas mi nuera Bella.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y se dejó llevar por la música. Carlisle el día de la cena la abrazo fuertemente, le dijo que la quería mucho y que se sentía orgulloso de ser el abuelo de su hijo.

Bella levantó la mirada extrañada - ¿Por qué hacen esto? Cuando Edward se casó con Victoria…

Carlisle rió haciendo que se callara y le dio una vuelta más rápida causando que Bella lo mirara extrañada. Después él la observó con ojos brillantes - Te conozco desde que naciste, incluso ayude varias veces a cuidarte con Esme cuando eras una bebe y Charlie estaba afligido por la muerte de tu madre. Aunque no tanta como deseábamos, tu padre siempre quiso ocuparse de ti mientras eras pequeña, no le gustaba dejarte sola… tal vez temía que desaparecieras.

A Bella se le humedecieron los ojos y sonrió – Gracias por ayudarlo.

-Eres la mujer indicada para mi hijo y estoy feliz que por fin lo vieran, lo entendieran… y por eso este matrimonio es tan distinto…

-Oh Carlisle… - él sonrió y la soltó para quedar en los brazos de su padre.

Bella más que bailar se detuvo en la mitad de la pista y abrazó a su padre fuertemente. Charlie se detuvo extrañado y le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Quieres que sea como tu cumpleaños número doce de nuevo? - preguntó Charlie divertido.

Bella sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte. Sin decir palabras, no podía, escuchar de la voz de Carlisle un poco de la experiencia de su padre que él nunca quiso contar la enterneció grandemente. Abrazados poco a poco su padre la empezó a llevar al ritmo de la música y la miraba entre divertido y avergonzado.

Unos segundos después la entregó en brazos de Edward quien la llevaba sonriendo - ¿Qué le sucede Señora Cullen? - preguntó divertido.

Bella lo miró asombrada y después asintió - Te amo - dijo sonriendo.

-Como yo a usted Señora Cullen - dijo sonriendo - Y me alegra que se acabó nuestro periodo de separación… te juro que estas dos semanas me iba a volver loco.

Bella rió divertida - La abstinencia tiene sus ventajas…

Edward la apretó más fuerte y murmuro en su oído - Oh si pequeña y esta noche te lo demostrare.

Bella rio divertida a la vez que se estremecía sin poder evitarlo. Dos semanas atrás entre Esme y su padre la habían sacado de su apartamento y ella se había instalado en su casa paterna.

Al parecer era para la buena suerte u organizar el matrimonio o sabrá Dios cual razón. Pero desde ese tiempo no habían vuelto a estar juntos.

Querían que esa noche fuera significativa.

Edward empezó a bailar más despacio mirándola fijamente, sonrió ligeramente y la miraba con sus ojos dorados, brillantes - Te dije que serias mi esposa - dijo pícaro.

Bella abrió la boca mitad asombro mitad para refutarlo pero él se adueñó de sus labios, besándolos suavemente, y abrazándola con todo el cariño del mundo mientras terminaba la canción. Inmediatamente comenzó otra y empezaron a bailar todos los invitados, haciendo cruces de pareja para bailar con los novios. Tres canciones después Bella besó a Emmett en la mejilla y salió de allí aprovechando el revuelo para poder hablar con Jacob.

Observó a Leah en una esquina y le asintió para que supiera a donde se dirigiría.

.

.

.

Subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto sonriendo al ver a Jacob acostado en su cama viendo una antigua foto de ella, en una fiesta con todos sus amigos.

Él subió la mirada y al notar que era ella sonrió - Eras completamente adorable Bella y siempre has sido guapa.

Bella rió y se sentó en el otro lado de la cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldar, ya le dolía un poco - Y tú siempre vas a ser un descarado, te dije que esperaras en mi cuarto, no acostado en mi cama.

Jacob rió divertido y se encogió de hombros - No especificaste que no podía hacerlo.

Bella rodó los ojos y lo observó mordiéndose el labio, era mejor tratar el asunto que los había llevado allí, no tenía mucho tiempo - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Leah era la mochilera?

Jacob dejó de sonreír y la miró asombrado. Unos segundos después se levantó y empezó a ver un cuadro que ella tenía colgado en la mitad de la habitación - Porque no importaba, da lo mismo Bella, no es la mujer que creía que era y forma parte de mi pasado.

-No puede formar parte de tu pasado si todavía no la has superado, todavía la amas – le refutó Bella mirándolo fijamente.

-Bella… ella me abandono - dijo mortificado volteando para observarla.

-Alguna razón tuvo que tener para hacer eso - dijo Bella llegando a su lado y tomando su mano reconfortándolo.

-Le di la oportunidad para que me lo dijera y no lo hizo - dijo mirándola fijamente.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta del cuarto y entró Leah completamente hermosa con su vestido marrón cobre que Alice había confeccionado para ella aunque se veía que estaba pálida y asustada por estar allí.

Jacob la miró, tensándose inmediatamente y luego volteó a Bella observándola recriminatoriamente – No.

-Ahora tienen la posibilidad de hablar - dijo Bella - y volver a hacer la pregunta.

Jacob miró a Bella unos segundos más molesto y después observó a Leah - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya yo te di la oportunidad que me explicaras y no lo hiciste.

A Leah se le humedecieron los ojos y los cerró tratando tal vez de obtener algún control - Te debo miles de explicaciones Jacob - dijo ella apretándose el vestido con sus manos en forma de puño - esta vez sí voy a responder a todas tus preguntas…

Leah miró a Bella y ella asintió, ese era el momento de retirarse. Caminó dos pasos antes de que Jacob la tomara del antebrazo evitando que se moviera.

-No - le dijo él mirándola fijamente - lo que quieras decir lo puedes decir frente a Bella.

Bella miró a Leah, luego a Jacob y asintió. Se sentó en la cama, para observar la escena. Ambos estaban frente a frente.

Leah estaba cabizbaja, resignada y Jacob la miraba fijamente - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Leah? - empezó él - ¿por qué jugaste conmigo?

-Oh no Jacob - dijo ella horrorizada y tomando su mejilla - nada de esto fue un juego, yo te amé tanto, eras todo lo que siempre había querido.

Él la miró serio y triste, por lo que Bella se mordió el labio para hacerse aún más invisible, se sentía intrusa así haya sido invitada.

-Entonces ¿por qué los secretos, sin apellidos ni historia?

-Quería me quisieras por mí misma, sin nada del exterior que nos corrompiera…

-Para mí todo fue real y para ti una fantasía, tú misma me lo dijiste cuando nos rencontramos.

Leah se acercó a él y tomó su mano - Eras mi fantasía, lo que siempre había querido Jacob, solo no me di cuenta de eso hasta después, cuando la realidad me despertó y hui como una cobarde.

Jacob la miró fijamente triste y negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué te fuiste? - preguntó por fin - dímelo de una vez, respóndeme la duda que me ha carcomido por dentro, desde tantos años atrás.

Leah empezó a llorar y se abrazó a si misma - Nunca lo he dicho en voz alta antes, paso y solo mis padres lo supieron, desde ese día he querido borrarlo de mi ser, aunque sé que nunca podre…

-Dilo – le exigió él, aunque Bella sabía que le costaba verla sufrir, se notaba por la tensión de sus hombros.

-Estaba embarazada Jacob - dijo ella por fin mirándolo suplicante - tenía solo unas semanas cuando me entere…

Jacob palideció mientras veía su vientre y a ella sin comprender. Bella se llevó la mano a su boca para callar el gemido que quedó tragado en su garganta.

Leah asintió botando varias lagrimas - Estábamos en Praga, yo lo sospechaba, hubo veces que no fuimos cuidadosos, la tarde anterior de mi… huida… me fui unas horas ¿recuerdas?

Jacob asintió como un autómata.

-Fui a la farmacia y espere en un café hasta poder hacerme la prueba. Allí confirmé el embarazo y entré en pánico Jacob. Una cosa era vivir una fantasía con un sujeto hermoso y perfecto y otra cosa era tener un hijo con un completo desconocido.

-Y te fuiste - dijo Jacob recriminatoriamente.

Leah asintió - Estuve contigo una vez más, una despedida…

-Para ti Leah - dijo él apretando las manos en puño - para mí no lo fue, para mí fue hacerle el amor a la mujer que amaba.

Leah lloró más fuerte y se limpiaba la cara como una niña mientras Jacob se veía pálido y destrozado.

-¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – preguntó desesperado y Leah palideció aún más mientras se dejaba caer en la silla más cercana.

Ella bajó la cabeza y toda su espalda como si tuviese un peso muy fuerte en sus hombros y sus palabras surgían sin vida como si hablara de una autopsia.

-Llegué hasta el aeropuerto antes de darme cuenta de mi error, te iba a dejar sin darte la oportunidad de conocer la verdad, sin permitirte decidir si querías participar en esto o no, sin saber si querías conocer a la verdadera Leah o si de verdad me amabas.

-A todas esa preguntas la respuesta era si, ¿cómo pudiste dudarlo? – preguntó él perplejo.

Leah asintió llorando más fuerte sin levantar la mirada – Unos minutos después me embarqué en un taxi para volver a casa, para volver a ti, incluso le dije al taxista que le pagaba el doble si se apuraba, si llegábamos al destino antes…

Leah levantó la mirada y la tenía muerta, sin vida.

-Fui una estúpida irresponsable, por querer volver a ti, por querer llegar rápido lo perdí todo.

Bella palideció y agarró el cubrecama con fuerza. Jacob se arrodilló a su lado y le levantó la mirada para que lo observara con pánico - ¿Qué? – preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-No supe como paso - dijo Leah - solo recuerdo haber gritado y después todo negro, desperté desorientada en un Hospital unos días después, con mis padres preocupados y mi madre con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Había recibido varios golpes, contusiones, una pierna fracturada y perdí a nuestro bebe…

Jacob abrazó sus piernas y Bella lo veía estremecerse como si llorara, ella sintió como si su corazón se partía al verlos así, era la escena más triste que había visto en su vida. Jacob la abrazaba temblando y Leah le rozaba el cabello como si quisiera consolarlo, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Lo lamento Jacob… - dijo Leah con voz partida - lamento haber sido tan imprudente, si no hubiese huido…

Jacob tapó su boca y negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba su cara con la otra mano cariñosamente - ¿Por qué no me buscaste Leah? ¡¿Por qué? - pregunto alterado, aunque Bella sabía que estaba era desesperado.

Leah sonrió y tocó su mejilla - No podía salir de cama, le rogué a mis padres que te buscaran, lo hicieron dos días después, cuando estaba fuera de peligro y ya tú te habías ido.

-Te espere cinco días - dijo Jacob con voz ahogada - debí hacerlo por más tiempo… si lo hubiese…

-No lo sabias – le interrumpió Leah llorando y tapando su boca - lo siento, no debí haberte abandonado, no debí…

-Calla – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y la miraba fijamente.

-Sentí miedo, de que fueras como Sam, que solo quisieras usarme y que no me amaras de verdad… debí confiar en ti.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Cuando te lo pregunte ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que no te importaba? me hiciste querer odiarte…

Leah lloró más fuerte y se levantó alejándose de él quien quedo arrodillado por unos segundos antes de levantarse - No quería hablar de eso, quería que fuera un mal sueño, aunque sé que no lo es, que fue verdad, que ya no soy la misma.

-Leah… - dijo él acercándose a ella pero Leah se volvió a alejar.

-Solo quería pedirte perdón, y decirte que te amé, que fuiste lo mejor de mi vida, lo más puro, que siempre te voy a amar Jacob.

Ella se volteó pero él la tomó del antebrazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo, haciendo que se pegara y poderle hablar casi al oído - Cuando me desperté y no te vi a mi lado me iba a volver loco, no entendía que había pasado, por qué te habías ido, si eras lo mejor que había tenido hasta ese momento, me sentí amargado porque creí que todo me lo invente, que todo fue un engaño, me sentí triste por perder algo importante, me sentí dolido porque pensé que no me amabas...

-Lo siento - dijo ella llorando en su hombro.

A Bella ya le corrían las lágrimas libremente por sus mejillas y tenía tapada su boca fuertemente para que no la escucharan. Quería irse pero se encontraba paralizada, entre lo que escuchaba y los deseos de no interrumpir lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Pero nunca ninguno de esos sentimientos mató el amor que habías despertado en mí... nunca Leah.

Leah tembló por sus palabras y sonrió entre las lágrimas - Yo en el taxi lo único que veía era el pequeño edificio donde te encontrabas, lo rememoraba en mi memoria una y otra vez y fue lo último que vi antes de que todo se hiciera negro… al edificio y a ti, sabía que estabas allí, esperándome - lloro más fuerte y se pegó más a su hombro - fue un bello sueño… la idea de ti - Ella se soltó y acarició su mejilla - Gracias por hacerme sentir amada, deseada, así haya sido por poco tiempo.

Ella empezó a alejarse, pero él la tomó del brazo paralizándola mirándola como si no entendiera nada - Leah esto no es despedida, no te conseguí después de tanto tiempo… - ella tapó su boca con su mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Si es una despedida, porque ya yo no soy esa mujer, no estoy completa. El accidente, hubo algo que salió mal, no sé bien qué, pero no puedo tener bebes, no estoy completa y no puedo condenarte a una media vida conmigo. Por eso tampoco quería contarte, no podía ilusionarte a una vida que no va a ser…

A Bella se le escapo un jadeo de horror y Leah la observo sorprendida, tal vez no recordaba que estaba allí. Le sonrió triste y miró a Jacob con amor y anhelo, o por lo menos eso fue lo que detallo Bella.

-Gracias Bella – dijo Leah mirándola triste – por haberme dado esta oportunidad, aunque al final parece que Sam si tenía razón…

Leah se volteó hacía Jacob y acarició su mejilla, se soltó de su agarre aprovechando que estaba asombrado por su confesión y escapó de la habitación dejándolos a ambos paralizados.

-Jacob… - murmuró Bella unos minutos después cuando pudo reaccionar, mirándolo como quedaba allí derrotado y cabizbajo.

Él se volteó y la miró con tanto dolor y perdida que ella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, para abrazarlo con fuerza, para darle calor, ese que ella sabía lo había abandonado en ese momento.

-¿A qué se refería con lo último que te dijo? – dijo Jacob como si despertada de su estado vegetal.

Bella lo abrazaba sin poder pensar bien, y unos segundos después recordó y lloró más fuertemente, cuánto daño le habían hecho y una de las culpables había sido su hermanastra – Sam fue su ex novio, la dejo por mí hermanastra, él le dijo que ella no era una verdadera mujer… al parecer iba era en busca de su dinero – terminó Bella sintiendo como él la abrazaba más fuerte.

Él respiraba entrecortadamente y negaba con la cabeza - Todo lo que sufrió… yo no estuve con ella.

Bella se separó y le agarró la cabeza con sus manos para que la viera – No tenías forma de saberlo… oh Jacob lo siento tanto.

Él asintió y la abrazó de nuevo con mucha fuerza a la vez que ella sentía como se estremecía.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta y entró Edward, quien se quedó paralizado al verlos así, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, ella se sentía tan turbara por lo escuchado que sabía que en su mirada había preocupación y temor.

Jacob la abrazaba con tanta fuerza y temblando tan perceptiblemente que Edward los observó confundido - Acabo de ver salir a Leah - habló por primera vez. Por la mirada que le dio a Bella ella entendió que ella no estaba mejor que Jacob.

-¿A dónde se fue? - preguntó Jacob soltando a Bella y mirando a Edward desesperado.

-Emmett se la llevo, la encontramos ambos bajando las escaleras, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y lloraba desconsoladamente, le pidió que la sacara de aquí y él lo hizo.

-Debo encontrarla.

Bella tomó la mano de Jacob y lo miró suplicante - Tal vez ella no quiera…

Jacob negó con la cabeza, ofuscado y con expresión tan terca y cabezota que Bella sonrió porque sabía lo que estaba pensando - No la volví a encontrar para perderla, maldita sea, ya le enseñare que es una mujer completa, más importante que eso, que va a ser mi mujer y la madre de mis únicos hijos.

-Jacob…

-¡Así sean adoptados! - gritó él saliendo de la habitación corriendo, a la vez que llamaba por celular, tal vez a Emmett.

Bella bajó la cabeza agotada física y psicológicamente por lo que había presenciado.

Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, y ella empezó a llorar en contra de su pecho, mientras se aferraba a sus brazos para obtener algún tipo de equilibrio. Él la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, donde se acostó sentándola en sus piernas y acarició su espalda hasta que ella se fue calmando poco a poco.

Ella empezó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado, tratando de desahogarse y él la abrazaba más fuerte o se tensaba en algunos momentos. Cuando terminó hundió la cabeza en su cuello todavía triste por ellos – Fue tan horrible… deberías haberlos visto Edward, estaban derrotados… no se lo merecen.

-Bella… - dijo él mientras le levantaba la cabeza para que lo viera – el Jacob que acabo de ver no parecía nada derrotado… creo que luchara por ella.

-Pero ella… - él tapó su boca y sonrió.

-Una de las cosas que me has dicho de Jacob es que es un poco perseverante – Bella asintió ya que no podía hablar por los dedos de Edward – pues imagino que en este caso también lo será.

Bella bajó la cabeza y asintió, así lo esperaba, porque habían sufrido tanto, y todavía se amaban.

-Te amo – dijo ella cuando él soltó sus labios.

Edward sonrió y empezó a limpiar suavemente sus mejillas, acariciándola y después besando el resto de sus lágrimas causando que ella se sonrojada – Bueno Señora Cullen – le levantó la barbilla para que lo observara – siempre me alegra escucharla decirme esas palabras…

Bella sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente colocando su cabeza en su hombro – Imagino que lo que te alegra es llamarme Señora Cullen… imbécil.

Edward se carcajeó y la abrazó más fuerte – Si, eso me agrada de sobremanera – dijo él acariciando su espalda - ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – preguntó en voz baja.

Bella levantó su cara y lo miró confundida – Creo que nuestras obligaciones como novios no se han acabado…

-Estás cansada – dijo acariciando su mejilla – y somos los novios, nos podemos escapar cuando queramos.

Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo. Se levantó de su regazo y fue al espejo a ver su maquillaje que ya debe estar completamente arruinado – ¿A dónde vamos de luna de miel? – preguntó ella mirándolo por el espejo y viendo como sonreía pícaro.

-Es secreto… - dijo unos segundos después.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Bella de nuevo.

-También es secreto…

Ella se mordió el labio - ¿Dónde pasaremos la noche? – preguntó levantando las cejas.

Él suspiró – En un Hotel – dijo él como única respuesta.

Bella sonrió y se apoyó en la peinadora, midió el daño en su cara y asintió, por lo menos no se arruinó todo su maquillaje, se arregló un poco y suspiró – En una hora – dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-Media hora – dijo él acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la cintura – tienes que descansar.

Ella se volteó y lo abrazó por el cuello - ¿Y me dejaras descansar Señor Cullen? – preguntó coqueta, respirando hondo y sonriendo.

Edward sonrió, la acarició por la espalda y besó su nariz – Oh si Señora Cullen, la dejare descansar… está agotada.

-¿Oh? – preguntó ella un poco decepcionada.

Él se acercó a su oído – Y mañana la despertaré muy temprano… para mostrarle los beneficios de la abstinencia.

Ella sonrió sonrojándose y negó con la cabeza – Vamos antes que Alice envié a sus esbirros a buscarnos.

-¿Esbirros? – preguntó Edward divertido.

-Por supuesto… Jasper y Rose – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Edward la jaló del brazo y la atrajo hasta sus brazos – Gracias Señora Cullen.

-¿Por qué Señor Cullen? – preguntó confundida.

Él acarició su mejilla e hizo que cerrara los ojos por unos segundos – Por existir – dijo él antes de besarla profundamente y pegarla a su cuerpo. Ella lo abrazó y lo besó con igual intensidad, acariciándolo y suspirando en el beso. Una vez terminado el beso, él la tomó de la barbilla y unió sus frentes – Te haré feliz… te lo prometo.

A ella se le humedecieron los ojos y acarició su cabello suavemente – Lo sé… - contestó Bella antes de tomarlo por una mano llevándoselo lejos de la cama y sonriendo cuando al salir de la puerta encontró a Alice mirándolos recriminatoriamente.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Ahora bien, se me ha ocurrido, después de crear la escena de Leah – Jacob, que no es justo ni para ustedes ni para mí, no saber cómo va a terminar esa historia, lo cual no sabremos porque los protagonistas se irán de luna de miel… por lo que estaba pensando hacer un outtake (así se llama ¿no?) de ellos dos, en forma de one shot… ¿les gustaría? Díganme si quieren el resto de esa historia o no…

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella se estiró perezosamente en el sofá marrón de su nueva, hermosamente decorada y perfecta casa. Sonrió ampliamente al ver el cuenco de uvas que tembló un poco por su movimiento, y rodó los ojos al ver hasta qué grado había usado a su pobre bebé para su satisfacción personal.

Pero había que ser sincera consigo misma, su estómago de treinta y dos semanas de embarazo estaba lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera apoyar su comida arriba de él sin la necesidad de moverse o colocarlo en una mesa. Estaba tan grande como una ballena…

Sus labios se curvearon hacia abajo y acarició su vientre retraídamente – Ya falta poco mi vida, ya pronto nos conoceremos.

-¿Señora Cullen?

Bella levantó la miraba y le sonrió amistosamente a Sue. Esme la había contratado mientras ellos estaban en su luna de miel y la verdad era muy eficiente y cautelosa. Mantenía la casa ordenada e inclusivo cocinaba junto con su ayudante Renata y Bella no tenía ningún tipo de quejas por ellas.

Siempre había tenido personas que la atendieran hasta que vivió sola, le gustaba su intimidad, pero incluso en esos momentos generalmente las empleadas de su padre iban dos o tres veces a la semana para arreglar todo y lavar su ropa. Lo aceptaba. No era ama de casa y nunca lo sería. Además Edward "Obsesivo Compulsivo" Cullen no podía sobrevivir un día en el trabajo si no sabía que alguien la estaba atendiendo, cuidando o velando que cualquier pequeño antojo se cumpliera… él era demasiado.

Lo que si habían acordado era que Sue y Renata estarían solamente en el día, dejarían la cena lista y se irían a su casa. A ambos le seguía gustando su privacidad.

-Dime Sue – dijo Bella sonriendo cuando la empleada retiraba el plato de uvas de su regazo.

-Ya terminamos por hoy, la cena está en el horno lista para servirse y nos vemos el lunes.

-Perfecto – dijo Bella sonriendo y acomodándose mejor en el sofá, la espalda la estaba literalmente matando, igual que la vejiga que no quería colaborar con ella y no evitaba de llenarse cada veinte minutos o la imposibilidad de respirar con la misma facilidad de antes… no quería empezar a pensar en sus pies hinchados.

_Ya falta poco _– se volvió a consolar mientras volvía a acariciar su vientre suavemente.

-¿Necesita algo más? – preguntó Sue con Renata a su lado.

Bella negó y sonrió ligeramente – Gracias por todo.

Ambas asintieron y salieron de la casa dejándola completamente sola. Bella continuó zapeando en la televisión y sus ojos se fueron involuntariamente a las fotos que estaban colocadas en el mueble de madera a un lado de la habitación.

Se levantó del mueble y caminó hacía ellas sonriendo ampliamente. Había más de diez fotos enmarcadas de la Luna de Miel además de una donde ambos estaban cortando el pastel en su boda.

Esa noche habían dormido únicamente, Edward tenía razón, ella estaba físicamente agotada y con nada más tocar la almohada y sentir su pecho en la espalda quedó completamente dormida; hasta que como él prometió, fue despertada en horas de la mañana por su recién estrenado esposo quien le cumplió todas sus promesas a cabalidad y le demostró sobre esos supuestos beneficios de la abstinencia.

Varias horas después, ya pasando el mediodía, él la dejó descansar, comieron, y la llevó de la mano hasta un auto alquilado donde metió un equipaje que ciertamente ella no se encargó de empacar y solo podía sospechar las mentes maquiavélicas de Alice, Rose y Bree envueltas en ese trabajo y las locuras que debería encontrar en ellas.

Treinta minutos después con un Edward besando su cuello y acariciando su cintura llegaron a su destino. Bella abrió la boca asombrada al encontrarse frente al puerto sin poderse creer lo que iban a hacer.

-¿Vamos a navegar? – preguntó en un susurró saliendo del carro sonriendo.

Edward salió detrás de ella riendo y ordenando que llevaran el equipaje al yate más ostentoso del sitio.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes de la emoción y Edward asintió. Bella lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras veía su transporte. Amaba navegar, siempre, aunque no lo hacía con mucha frecuencia por sus múltiples ocupaciones.

Claro, que no era solo navegar, ya que de verdad el yate parecía como un pequeño crucero o como si estuviesen en una mansión. Era lujoso, gigante, tenía incluso hasta una pequeña piscina. Y era solo para ellos dos.

-Pensé que te gustaría – respondió risueño mientras la cargaba para entrar a bordo.

-¿Qué me gustaría? – Repitió ella azorada - ¡Me encanta! – gritó Bella soltándose como una niña pequeña al ver las instalaciones - ¿Es alquilado?

-Está en periodo de prueba… podría ser nuestro – dijo él levantando las cejas sugestivamente y Bella sonrió ampliamente, aunque sabía que sería demasiado tener otro barco. Su padre y Carlisle tenían tres, aunque nada tan majestuoso como aquello.

-¿Y para dónde vamos? – preguntó ella abrazando a Edward acariciando circularmente la espalda y besaba su pecho.

Él dejó de respirar unos segundos y la estrecho más fuerte - ¿Recuerdas lo que pediste que te prometiera cuando teníamos once años?

Bella lo miró confundida y lo apretó más fuerte cuando veía que zarpaban del puerto. Levantó la mirada y contaba a tres personas entre el personal, el capitán que se veía en la sala de comando, el primer ayudante y una señora que debía ser la que los iba a atender.

-¿Qué te pedí? – preguntó Bella acariciando su mejilla y él besó la mano y la llevó hasta la cubierta para que viera como se alejaban de California hacía el mar abierto.

Edward se acercó a su oído y sonrió – Que te llevara a conocer el mundo… entre Grecia y Roma… Francia, Paris…

-Estocolmo y Madrid… - terminó Bella sonriendo – además de Brasil y…

-El Cairo…

-De un extremo al otro – dijo ella riendo.

-Pues eso haremos, viajaremos, visitaremos y retozaremos en este sitio… por el tiempo que queramos, solo nosotros, sin teléfonos ni interrupciones, ni trabajo… ni vida real – culminó él besándola en los labios.

Bella sonrió tomando la foto de ellos dos frente al Coliseo. Claro, había viajado varias veces a la mayoría de esas locaciones, lo cual hacía que todo fuera mejor, porque sabían qué partes querían explorar.

Aunque lo más que hicieron fue ser turistas y hacer el amor… si, hicieron eso mucho definitivamente. En el yate o en los hoteles, la parte más escandalosa fue en un baño de un restaurante en Paris… eso fue de lo más estresante y excitante, y si hubiesen tardado cinco minutos más los hubiese encontrado una camarera un poco molestosa.

Habían sido tres meses completos de ensueño, cuando navegaban al próximo destino, ella tomaba el sol en la proa del yate con unos escandalosos biquinis que había empacado Alice, y que si no fuera porque su vientre no permitía trajes enterizos, o que a Edward le encantaba como se veía con ellos, no se los hubiese puestos.

Al parecer la única que no sabía el destino o el tiempo de duración del viaje había sido ella, porque la ropa que le empacaron ya era más que pre natal, tenía el tamaño exacto para los cambios que iba a experimentar su cuerpo en esos meses.

Dejó la fotografía en el sitio y suspiró al ver la casa. Hacia dos semanas que estaban en casa y ella extrañaba el trabajo. Sabía que no podía ir, ya la doctora le había dicho que tenía que tomárselo con calma, aunque ya se lo había tomado suficientemente con calma. Había estado de vacaciones por Dios santo.

Pero no podía ir en contra de las opiniones de la médico y de Edward "Padre dominante" Cullen, quien, para sorpresa de ella y descubrimiento posterior, había alquilado un yate con helipuerto para trasladar a la Doctora cada dos semanas durante el periodo de duración de su luna de miel a fin de llevar a cabo el control pre natal y verificar que estaba bien para continuar con su viaje.

Al quinto viaje de la Doctora, Bella lo miró exasperada y cuando un día se paró con un pequeño cólico y él casi hace venir a la médico a las doce de la noche desde California al Cairo, lo insultó y le dijo que dejara de ser tan obsesivo…

No lo consiguió… la pobre Doctora llegó varias horas después para confirmar que todo estaba bien, y Bella en toda la consulta miraba a Edward como si no podía creer lo que había hecho… aunque se repetía a sí misma que lo único que quería era su bienestar y el de su bebé. A veces debía repetírselo muchas veces…

Se sentó en el mueble y sonrió al sentir la puerta abrir de la casa y escuchar unas pisadas que ella había aprendido a conocer muy bien.

-¿Señora Cullen? – preguntó Edward causando que Bella sonriera y rodara los ojos, sinceramente iba a gastar su nuevo apellido.

-Aquí Señor Cullen – contestó tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba en el mueble a esperarlo.

Edward entró en la habitación ya sin corbata y con el saco en la mano. Su sonrisa era amplia y los ojos le brillaban fuertemente mientras la observaba. Llegó a su lado y acarició su mejilla con un dedo suavemente, como siempre hacía, disfrutando unos momentos mientras se observaban y después beso sus labios lentamente.

Bella le pasó las manos por el cuello y gimió a la vez que abría la boca para recibirlo completamente, acariciar su lengua y sentirlo. Edward gruño mientras sus manos estaban en el espaldar del sofá, haciendo equilibrio para no pesarle nada y encerrándola entre su cuerpo. Ella pasaba las manos del cuello, al cabello y después bajaba a su pecho, lo que le hacía sentir como se estremecía por su roce. Él rompió el beso unos segundos después y dejó apoyada la cabeza en su frente a la vez que se tranquilizaba.

Edward se apartó un poco y besó su vientre suavemente – Hola bebé – dijo él acariciándolo y sintiendo como pateaba en reconocimiento.

Bella río divertida y entrelazo sus manos - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – preguntó ella jalándolo para que se sentara a su lado.

Sonrió, besó su frente y levantó la mano haciéndole notar que esperara. Fue a la otra sala y llegó unos minutos después con dos bolsas. Bella levantó las manos como si estuviese agarrando algo emocionada y Edward se carcajeó mientras movía la bolsa y sacaba su contenido como si fuera una sorpresa.

-¡Dame! ¡Dame! – gritó emocionada.

Edward hizo el ademán de dárselo pero al segundo lo movió – Exijo recompensa – dijo él carcajeándose.

Bella abrió la boca en forma de o al ver el batido de fresa con cambur que tanto ansiaba y que le había pedido una hora antes. Lo miró completamente sería y con los ojos entrecerrados – No juegues con una mujer embarazada Edward "manipulador nato" Cullen.

Rió más fuerte y bajó a sus labios para atraparlos en los suyos a la vez que subía la bebida para que sus manos no la encontraran "_Edward_" gritó Bella frustrada dentro del beso y él bajo la mano para darle el batido.

Ella sonrió al tener el vaso y lo empujó como si fuera un castigo por haberla hecho sufrir, él sonrió mientras se tiraba al otro lado del mueble, con la expresión más infantil y juguetona que ella había visto en su vida y con la otra bolsa en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó ella mientras gemía cuando probó la bebida.

-No hagas eso – gruñó Edward mirándola con deseo y ansía; ella se sonrojó y siguió bebiendo de su trago, era asombroso como ambos se comían con la mirada y se deseaban todo el tiempo, sin importar que ella este como una ballena o en el último trimestre de su embarazo.

-¿Qué es eso? – repitió subiendo las piernas y colocándolas en su regazo, tratando también de continuar con la conversación.

Edward lo destapo y sonrió. Bella rodó los ojos al encontrar una figura de Tribilin sentado.

-¿De verdad Edward? – preguntó ella molesta.

Edward se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara su tono, y de verdad no le afectaba, cada día traía un nuevo juguete para el bebe lo cual le parecía asombroso ¿Cuántos juguetes pueden existir en el mundo?

Esme y Lauren habían decorado el cuarto del bebe precioso, delicado, de colores blanco y amarillo porque ninguno de los dos había querido saber el sexo del bebe, pero sin importar todos los juguetes que ya ellas habían escogido, él traía más y más cada día.

-Es que no tiene un Tribilin – dijo frustrado.

Bella rodó los ojos – A veces creo que eres tú quien quiere los juguetes y no nuestro futuro hijo o hija.

Edward se carcajeó y besó su pie suavemente – Se los prestaré de vez en cuando…

Bella rió y siguió tomando su bebida. Edward empezó a masajear sus pies y ella tiró su cabeza hacía atrás dejando la bebida y empezó a ronronear agradecida – Oh Dios… - dijo unos segundos después.

-¿Te duelen mucho? – preguntó él continuando con la tarea.

Bella suspiraba y cerraba los ojos – Ese tiene que ser tu trabajo… ningún otro ¿para qué vas a la empresa? Nadie te necesita allá…

Edward rió y volvió a besar su pie derecho antes de seguir masajeando.

Unos minutos después él culminó el masaje y ella estaba acostada en su pecho todavía en el sofá, tomaba la bebida y subía el brazo para que él bebiera un poco – No me respondiste – siguió Bella subiendo el vaso de nuevo.

-¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Edward apoyando la cabeza en el almohadón del sofá y acariciando su vientre circularmente.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? – preguntó ella sonriendo cuando él repartía pequeños besos en su cabello.

-Estuvo bien, ya sabes, todavía culminando unos trabajos que propició Seth.

-¿Fue una buena idea dejarlo encargado?

-Sí, lo hizo bien – contestó Edward pensativamente – entre él y Ángela hicieron un buen trabajo…

Bella asintió – Había pensado sobre Reneesme

-¿Reneesme? – preguntó Edward.

-Si es niña… - dijo ella suspirando.

-¿Reneesme?

Bella bufó – René y Esme, no es tan difícil Edward…

-Es extraño ese nombre…

Bella rodó los ojos y se ganó un apretón del brazo por parte de Edward - ¿Entonces cuál?

-No se… ¿Elizabeth? ¿Stephanie? ¿René como tu mamá?

Bella asintió – También lo pensé… Elizabeth es una buena idea también.

-Como Elizabeth Bennet – le susurró él a su oído.

Bella se carcajeó y unió sus manos – Nunca me vas a perdonar hacerte ver esa película.

Edward negó con la cabeza – No.

-Es un clásico.

-¡Es de mujeres!

-Te pareces a Emmett – dijo ella indignada.

Edward se carcajeó y la abrazo más fuerte – Está bien, me gusto… lo acepto.

Bella subió la cabeza para que él besara sus labios suavemente – Sabía que te había gustado Mr. Darcy…

Edward la miró sonriendo – Claro amor… ¿A quién no le gusta Mr. Darcy?

Bella se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza – Me gusta más Reneesme si es niña y Edward Jacob si es varón.

-¿Jacob? – preguntó él medio gruñendo.

Bella subió la mano para acariciarlo – Edward… Jacob – dijo ella mirándolo significativamente – Todavía no sé qué ha pasado entre él y Leah – dijo en un tono más triste.

-No te preocupes por ello… vamos a comer.

Bella asintió y se sentó mientras él arreglaba todo para cenar. Comieron hablando y sonriendo sobre el trabajo y cosas banales.

.

.

.

Una hora después ella se dio una ducha para relajarse y poder acostarse. Salió del baño alisando su cabello y buscó a Edward con la mirada dentro de la habitación.

Se había puesto su dormilona de seda azul, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos pero con abertura de cada lado hasta sus muslos, la cual le había regalado Alice definiéndola como pre natal y sexy, tal vez por el corte corazón en sus senos o por los tirantes finísimos que la sostenían en sus hombros.

Esa como otras más las había incluido en su vestuario como obligatorias y Bella las usaba, a riesgo de que ese ser omnipresente se diera cuenta que ella no cumplía sus órdenes y la persiguiera. Frunció el ceño al no encontrar a Edward, pero unos segundos después suspirando imagino donde pudiera encontrarse. Tomó el frasco de crema y salió en su búsqueda.

Llegó directamente al cuarto que designaron como su despacho, ubicado en la planta baja y abrió la puerta. Sonrió cuando lo observo. Esme había decorado ese cuarto con colores de tierra y la mueblería era de pino negro, una de las maderas más caras del mundo. Tal vez el bien mueble más apreciado para Edward cuando recorrió la casa por primera vez era la silla de cuero que habían escogido. Y no era de menos, era tan grande, cómoda e imponente que muy bien podían caber hasta dos personas.

Además que era una de las más caras del mercado y según Esme una antigüedad importante... sea lo que sea que quiera decir con eso. No le sorprendió verlo sentado aquí, mirando al ordenador con interés, con una pequeña arruga en su frente, como siempre tenía cuando estaba sumamente concentrado en algo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Edward? - preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño y colocando sus manos como jarras en sus caderas. Edward despertó de su ensoñación y sonrió al verla.

-Te ves hermosa - dijo él alejándose de la computadora y apoyándose en la silla.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta y lo sabes - le dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Te esperaba - contesto él pícaro y Bella levantó una ceja interrogativamente - está bien - suspiro él derrotado - estaba leyendo una información que me envío Irina.

Bella asintió pensativamente y se mordió el labio inferior involuntariamente. Edward tenía el cabello mojado todavía, culpa de una ducha rápida que debió darse y tenía un pantalón de pijama gris sin camisa.

Ya debería estar acostumbrada a verlo así, había acariciado, besado y lamido cada parte de su anatomía y no una sino varias veces; pero no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado ella no se aburría de admirarlo y querer tocarlo. Además que siempre le sorprendía el efecto que tenía ella. Le quitaba el aliento.

-Te dije que cuando llegaras a mi casa eras solo mío Cullen - reclamó ella fingiendo una molestia que en verdad no sentía.

Edward sonrió pícaro y puso sus manos detrás del cuello, flexionando todos los músculos de sus brazos, como si al hacer eso supiera que ella quería devorarlo… imbécil… aunque no engañaba a nadie con el ceño fruncido y sus pensamientos recriminatorios… efectivamente cuando hacía eso ella quería devorarlo.

-Siempre seré suyo Señora Cullen, no solo cuando estoy en su casa.

Rió divertida y se acercó dos pasos dentro del despacho - Apaga la computadora - pidió suavemente.

Él se acercó a la máquina y la apago rápidamente - Listo - dijo con voz de niño emocionado - ¿lo trajiste?

Bella rodó los ojos y levantó la mano enseñando el frasco causando que él sonriera ampliamente – Simplemente no lo entiendo…

Edward enarcó una ceja y le hizo una seña con su mano para que se acercara sin pronunciar palabra. Ella llegó a su lado y sonrió al ver que él extendía la mano para que se la entregara.

Ella le colocó la crema en la mano pero al último segundo se la quitó diciendo un _ah ah_ y negando con la cabeza toda juguetona. Él entrecerró los ojos a la vez que la tomaba de su espalda, la pegó a su cuerpo abriendo las piernas para que ella entrara completamente y empezó a rozar su espalda.

-No me hagas trampa Bella - dijo besando su cuello.

Rió a la vez que acariciaba su cabello - No me atrevería Señor Cullen - dijo coqueta pero con voz ahogada mientras sentía que con una mano acariciaba sus glúteos, mientras su boca seguía haciendo estragos en su cuello y sus hombros.

Ella cerró los ojos y subió la cabeza para emitir un gemido ahogado y él sonrió en su cuello a la vez que le jalaba el frasco sin que ella se diera cuenta por lo que Bella gruñó en protesta – Ahora ¿Quién es el que hace trampa? – murmuró separándose de sus brazos.

Edward sonrió y la alejó unos centímetros de su cuerpo, apoyándola en el escritorio y abriendo la tapa de la crema.

-Ven - le pidió él suavemente y ella caminó el paso que los separaba mordiéndose el labio fuertemente.

Edward se colocó la crema en las manos y las esparció entre sus manos. Luego como hacia todas las noches desde que le recomendaron utilizar crema para evitar las estrías en su estómago, empezó a acariciar sus piernas con el humectante.

-Ese no es el sitio - dijo ella con voz jadeante mientras sentía como el acariciaba sus muslos.

Edward sonrió y besó sus pechos sobre la ropa que era donde llegaba su cara por seguir sentado con las piernas abiertas encerrándola en su cuerpo. Subió su dormilona hasta arriba del estómago, quedando exactamente debajo de los senos y la miró fijamente por unos segundos maravillado.

-No - dijo ella levantando su cara avergonzada por el completo escrutinio de él - estoy grandísima - dijo con un pequeño puchero acariciando su cabello.

Edward negó con la cabeza y acaricio sus piernas hasta la ropa interior la cual bajo suavemente haciendo que ella se apoyara en su hombro para subir los pies y despojarse de la prenda.

-Estás completamente hermosa - contestó mirándola fijamente con tal expresión de verdad, deseo y amor en su mirada que ella no pudo negar que lo que le decía era cierto.

Bella se estremeció y bajó la cabeza para unir sus labios en un beso voraz y apasionado.

Varios minutos después él se llenó las manos de crema y rozó su estómago hasta dejarlo bien humectado besando cada parte y subiendo sus manos hasta los senos para masajearlos y acariciarlos deseosamente.

Bella subió de nuevo la cabeza para gritar, ya que un simple roce por esa parte era demasiado, estaban muy sensible. Edward dejó caer la tela de seda para tapar su cuerpo y subió sus manos hasta los tirantes de la dormilona.

Las bajo suavemente descubriendo sus senos y la acercó más su cuerpo para besar esa parte de su anatomía, acariciando las aureolas con su lengua mientras rodeaba y apretaba sus glúteos con las manos.

Bella agarraba su cabello con las manos lo jalaba más cerca de ella para que no parara de estimularla con su boca. Ella se revolvía, gritaba, temblaba, hasta empezar a jadear por aire cuando sintió una mano de él meterse por la apertura de su vestido y rozar su centro.

-Oh… - gimió a la vez que bajaba la cabeza para gemir en su cuero cabelludo oliendo la flagrancia masculina del shampoo.

Edward la estimuló, acarició; rozo sus senos, tanto con su boca y su mano mientras que rodeaba circularmente su punto más sensible y unos segundos después Bella sintió que se quebraba en mil pedazos y gritó fuertemente a la vez que se abrazaba a él para no caer desfallecida.

Cerró los ojos respirando aceleradamente y sintió como él besaba sus labios suavemente, abrazó con fuerza su cuello y buscó unir sus lenguas para hacer el beso más intenso y agradecerle de alguna forma las atenciones recibidas.

Sintió como él subía la dormilona hasta su cintura y suavemente la volteó haciendo que se sentara en su regazo, con las piernas un poco entreabiertas y apoyando su espalda en su pecho.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y subió su mano hasta su cabello para acariciarlo suavemente y se removía rozando su sexo y sonriendo cuando el gruñía en contra de su oído.

-Te amo – le susurró a la vez que sentía como él se movía un poco acomodándose y lentamente entraba en ella.

Bella cerró los ojos y jaló su cabello a la vez que gemía al sentirlo profundamente en ella. Abrió un poco más las piernas para ayudarlo y apoyo su otra mano en el reposa brazo mientras él empezaba a balancearse dentro de ella ayudándose con la silla que se movía a su ritmo.

Él le decía en el oído palabras de amor y entrega mientras aceleraba los movimientos y acariciaba su cuerpo, su centro, sus senos. Bella estaba ya al borde del abismo, lo cual la asombraba un poco ya que acababa de salir de allí.

Unos minutos después sintió como su vientre volvía a contraerse, volteó la cabeza para besar a Edward apasionadamente, a la vez que ambos gritaban, se abrazaban y llegaban al orgasmo juntos.

Se dejó caer en la silla, reclinándola hasta quedar medio acostados a la vez que la abrazaba y esperaban a que sus respiraciones se acompasaran.

Bella se movió un poco para besar su cuello y su mandíbula mientras acariciaba sus brazos y donde sea que sus manos llegaran – Te amo – le dijo suavemente y él sonrió mientras tomaba su barbilla y la besaba suavemente.

Unos minutos después hizo que se levantara del asiento, acomodo su dormilona, como si fuera una niña pequeña, tomó la ropa interior y se la metió en el bolsillo de su pijama y la cargó en brazos.

-¡No! – dijo ella revolviéndose un poco – peso demasiado – ella se sentía atormentada.

Edward se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza a la vez que la llevaba a la habitación como si no pesara ni una libra. La acostó en la cama, y se acostó en su lado, abrazándola y atrayéndola a su pecho– Mañana vendrán los chicos – comentó ella al apoyar la cabeza en el hombro. Era la única posición donde podía dormir con algo de comodidad, y después de lo que había pasado estaba ya medio adormilada, se sentía muy cansada, aunque eso no era raro en esos días…

-¿Cuándo hablaste con ellos? – preguntó él acariciando su espalda.

-Alice me llamó hoy – dijo suspirando – me dijo que quería organizar una parrillada e inaugurar la casa, según sus palabras "suficiente privacidad y luna de miel".

Edward rió y la abrazó más fuerte – Mañana los botamos temprano… no he tenido suficiente privacidad ni luna de miel no importa lo que ellos digan… pensé que te iba a encontrar en el porche o en el jardín.

Bella se estremeció y lo abrazó más fuerte – Siento que me observan…

-¿Qué te observan? – preguntó Edward haciendo que lo mirara fijamente.

Bella se mordió el labio y asintió. Desde dos semanas atrás, que llegó de su luna de miel y que Edward empezó a trabajar, cada vez que salía de la casa, sentía algo extraño, un presentimiento, un temor, ella no sabía que era, solo se sentía… observada… investigada. Incluso había dejado de salir de la casa después de la quinta vez que eso ocurrió.

-Pero… ¿quién te puede estar observando? ¿Estás segura que no tiene que ver con el embarazo? O tal vez como no conoces el vecindario…

-Debe ser algo de eso… tal vez tengo ansiedad o algo así.

Edward la abrazó más fuerte y besó su frente – Pero… ¿Si crees que…?

-Edward… - dijo ella interrumpiéndolo y colocando un dedo en su boca – soy yo la paranoica, no avoques tu síndrome obsesivo compulsivo a este problema inexistente…

Rió y asintió mientras la besaba suavemente en los labios y acariciaba su vientre – Tengo derecho a preocuparme Señora Cullen… usted es mi bien más preciado.

Bella bufó y rodó los ojos - ¿Podrás dejar de repetir alguna vez las palabras de mi padre?

Edward se volteó y la encerró en sus brazos aunque apoyados de la mano para que no la molestara – Pero Señora Cullen… su padre dijo…

-Cállate – dijo ella riendo y tomó su cuello y lo atrajo para besarlo apasionadamente y abrazarlo fuertemente.

Varios minutos después él acarició sus mejillas, besó su mejilla, su nariz, su cuello y la volvió a envolver en sus brazos para dormir.

.

.

.

Bella despertó muy temprano en la mañana, no se podía luchar con la vejiga de una embarazada… se levantó suavemente evitando despertar a Edward y entró al baño.

Veinte minutos después salió despacio y sonrió al verlo durmiendo. Eso sí que era un milagro. Aunque varios días después de la luna de miel, él la sorprendió al levantarse casi al mediodía… bueno, habían estado despiertos hasta casi las cuatro de la madrugada, así que no era mucho lo que había dormido. Pero, si se había relajado más, y estaba mucho más tranquilo.

Sintió que la boca se le secaba al verlo sin camisa y enrollado en las sábanas blancas, con un brazo arriba de la cabeza y su ceño ligeramente fruncido y escapó del cuarto antes de ir contra su instinto y despertarlo para tirársele encima y amarlo.

Entró a la cocina para cocinar desayuno, pero frunció el ceño ante la idea de cocinar algo tan simple como un cereal. Rememoró los croassant de jamón y queso que vendían en la calle 5 e impulsivamente salió a comprarlos. Sorprendería a Edward y los ansiaba tanto que casi podía saborearlos en su boca.

Condenados antojos… menos mal que ya faltaba poco para que se acabaran.

Tomó las llaves y manejó hacía su destino tranquilamente. Veinte minutos después estaba en el sitio y se estaciono a unos metros del local, era tan temprano que no había nadie todavía en la tienda ni a los alrededores.

-Genial – suspiró feliz ya que no tenía que esperar.

Bajó del vehículo rápidamente para pedir la comida. Saludo al vendedor, y pidió los croassant y el jugo natural para acompañarlo.

-Hola – le saludó un hombre que llegó a su lado de un momento a otro y Bella sonrió de reconocimiento - ¿Cómo estás?

Bella asintió tranquilamente – Bien – contestó educadamente y suspiró hondo.

-Es una bella mañana ¿verdad? – preguntó mirando el amanecer.

Bella sonrió y lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Era extraño ver a un sujeto así en ese sitio a esa hora. Debía ser un actor o algo así, ya que era rubio, atractivo y joven. Tal vez estaba trabajando de mesero en algún sitio y va soltando guardia.

-Mi nombre es Riley – dijo el muchacho que no aparentaba más de veintitrés años sonriéndole amablemente.

-Bella – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio y pidiendo que llegara su pedido, ¿eran ideas suyas o le estaba coqueteando?, ¿no veía el anillo o la inmensa barriga de más de ocho meses de gestación? De verdad eran signos inequivocables de su no disponibilidad en el mercado.

-¿Vives por aquí Bella? – preguntó él tranquilamente. Frunció el ceño y suspiró a la vez que negaba con la cabeza - Yo si – dijo él tranquilo – soy actor.

-Lo imagine… - contestó sonriendo amablemente.

-Tenga – dijo el señor dándole a Riley su pedido y Bella suspiró aliviada, ya estaba allí desde antes y como su pedido estaba listo podía retirarse – su pedido también está listo Señora – dijo el señor entregándole las bolsas.

-Gracias – ella tomó la bolsa, su cartera y cuando iba a agarrar el jugo Riley se lo quito de las manos.

-Permíteme ayudarte – dijo mientras se paraba sin permitir que ella admitiera o rechazara el ofrecimiento y le abrió la puerta de entrada. Bella suspiró hondo y salió detrás del muchacho, no quería ser maleducada ni hacer una escena.

Él permitió que lo guiara, aunque su vehículo no estaba lejos del local. Abrió el carro y metió la cartera y la bolsa fue a buscar el jugo y quedo paralizada al verlo apuntando un arma de fuego a la altura de su estómago, disimuladamente escondida entre el jugo y su bolsa y nadie que estuviese cerca la identificaría o descubriría que la está apuntando.

Eso si hubiese alguien cerca… lo cual no había.

_Idiota_ – se recriminó inmediatamente a la vez que sentía como su corazón se paralizaba y se creaba un nudo en su garganta al ver el arma.

-Tome lo que quiera – dijo ella lentamente tendiéndole las llaves del vehículo y sintiendo que temblaba, sentía como todo pasaba en cámara lenta, su cerebro estaba embotado y miraba al hombre y al arma intercaladamente.

-Quiero que te montes en el carro lentamente – ordenó él mirándola con rabia y desdén.

-No, por favor – dijo paralizada mientras miraba a los lados maldiciendo que no había nadie cerca – llévese lo que quiera, en la cartera hay dinero.

-Métete en el carro Isabella Cullen – dijo con odio y ella se estremeció.

Sabía quién era, Dios mío, eso no se trataba de un simple robo. Se llevó la mano a su vientre y tembló más perceptiblemente. ¿Qué había hecho? - Por favor… - rogó paralizada.

-Ahora – dijo él mirando a los lados y pegándole el arma al estómago – si no quieres que tu pequeño bastardo muera.

Ella tembló más fuerte y entró al carro, hizo malabares para pasarse al asiento del copiloto. Un segundo después él se montó en el carro y lo arrancó tirando el jugo y las cosas al asiento de atrás.

-Por favor… no.

-¡Cállate! – gritó el hombre más alterado y arrancando el carro tan rápido que lo más seguro el caucho quedo impregnado en el asfalto.

-Tengo dinero – continuo desesperada, temblando, sin poder meditar lo que decía, solo pensaba en Edward y en su bebé. ¿Por qué salió? ¿Por qué permitió que la acompañara? ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella?. Él no tenía el arma, podría golpearlo, aunque la barriga le quitaba movilidad por lo que opto por negociar primero – si tú me…

Riley se detuvo abruptamente y la tomó del cuello pegándola en el vidrió del copiloto y apretando fuertemente. Con su otra mano sacó un pañuelo blanco y Bella empezó a gritar despavorida a la vez que trataba de patearlo o golpearlo pero él al tenerla atrapada con el brazo la apretó con el pañuelo en su nariz y por los gritos al aspirar, sintió un olor fuerte, asqueroso y unos segundos después cayó en la completa inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Bella abrió los ojos sintiéndose completamente desorientada. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía ganas de vomitar.

¿Dónde estaba?

En ese momento se estremeció y recordó que había pasado. Había un hombre, un arma, la trató de ahorcar, movió la cabeza sintiendo dificultad para tragar e imaginaba que tenía toda esa parte magullada.

Trató de moverse y boto el aire desesperada. Estaba sentada en una silla y sus brazos se encontraban inmovilizados en los posa brazos de la misma. Amarrada.

Miró por primera vez donde se encontraba y entendió que se trataba de una habitación vacía, oscura, sucia, no veía ventanas y no tenía idea en donde se encontraba.

¿Era un secuestro? Tembló al imaginar esa opción. Sabía que tenía los medios para ser un objetivo fácil de eso pero… ese no era el modus operandi de un secuestro. ¿O sí? Tampoco tenía mucha experiencia en el campo.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de aplacar el dolor que sentía en la cabeza y emitió un gemido de terror al entender que estaba pasando. Estaba sola. Sin Edward. Con su bebé, sin saber quién la tenía, por qué estaba allí y lo más importante ¿qué querían de ella?

Quiso tomar a su bebé, protegerlo con sus manos pero no pudo, las sogas se lo evitaron. Trató de moverse, de liberarse lo cual fue completamente imposible. Iba a empezar a gritar desesperada por ayuda cuando una puerta, que no sabía que estaba allí se abrió abruptamente.

Bella sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo… literalmente. Empezó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la persona que estaba parada frente a ella y la observaba con el mayor odio que había observado en su vida.

-Victoria – emitió en un pequeño jadeo entre las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

-Hola hermana – dijo ella cerrando las manos en puños y acercándose a ella.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: El outtake de Jacob – Leah, está en mi perfil, lo publique antes que este cap… este es el link http : / www. Fanfiction . net / s / 6405404/1/Outtake_Jacob_Leah_Segundas_Oportunidades (ya saben sin los espacios)

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Victoria se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y antes de que Bella pudiera decir una palabra, le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que le volteó la cara e hizo que la silla se tambaleara para atrás.

Bella jadeó y cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir el dolor y trató de impulsarse para defenderse, pero de nuevo las manos y las recién descubiertas piernas amarradas se lo impidieron.

Volteó la cara para mirar a Victoria, quien respiraba entrecortadamente por la rabia y el esfuerzo realizado. Bella sintió que se le humedecían los ojos a la vez que su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. No entendía. No comprendía que hacia allí, por qué Victoria no la ayudaba a salir sino que la maltrataba y cuál era la razón por la que la miraba así.

Está bien… no era idiota, imaginaba que eso era un plan de Victoria, que el tal Riley era un simple método para llegar a ese sitio, pero lo que no lograba comprender era ¿por qué? Ella no podía odiarla tanto para hacerle algo así, ¿qué iba a ganar al hacer esto? No le encontraba el sentido…

-Victoria… - empezó a decir Bella pero de nuevo fue callada con otra cachetada del otro lado, igual de fuerte que la anterior y le costó tensar todo el cuerpo para que la silla no se cayera y le hiciera daño a su bebé. Bella sentía que los oídos le pitaban, las mejillas le palpitaban y tenía la boca llena de un sabor metálico, lo más seguro que de la sangre por los golpes.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Victoria quien la observaba fijamente y tenía hasta los ojos húmedos, aunque Bella estaba segura que no era por dolor o porque se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Victoria? - preguntó una vez que pudo hablar después que se calmó un poco el dolor - ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Victoria la miró seria y con rabia - Quiero lo que es mío, lo que tú me quitaste.

-¿Qué? - preguntó perpleja.

-Yo lo intenté Bella - dijo ella con la mirada dolida - intente que me quisieras y que me dejaras de hacer daño, trate de ser tu amiga, pero tú siempre fuiste una maldita perra que no pensaba en nadie más solo en ti misma.

Bella abrió la boca para respirar ya que repentinamente se había ahogado de la impresión. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿De quién estaba hablando?, no era de Bella precisamente de quien hablaba… sino de ella misma.

-¿Qué demonios dices? - preguntó en un susurro ahogado por la impresión - ¡Desátame Victoria! - gritó furiosa - ¡Para ya con esta falsa!

Victoria negó con la cabeza y la miró furiosa - Tú eres la que vas a dejar de fingir, vas a dejar de actuar como una mosquita muerta, evítame el acto con el que tienes comprados a todos, yo te conozco, yo sé lo que me has hecho y quien eres.

Bella negó con la cabeza y trato de liberarse, apretó las manos, las movió. Hizo lo mismo con las piernas, las cuales estaban atadas en la altura de las pantorrillas. Victoria la veía sonriendo por sus tratos infructuosos y unos segundos después se apartó un poco para buscar algo en una mesa.

Había encendido las luces cuando entró y Bella entendió dónde estaban. En un sótano. Era oscuro y parecía que era un sitio donde tenía mucho tiempo sin habitarse, todo estaba lleno de polvo, inmundicia y animales rastreros. Ella estaba colocada en la mitad de la habitación con una luz debajo de su cabeza y a sus alrededores vio varias mesas, con muchas cosas aunque por la distancia y la mala iluminación no podía identificar que había en cada una de ellas.

-¡Libérame Victoria! – gritó desesperada al ver que se alejaba, buscaba algo pero obviamente no era para soltarla.

-Cállate - le siseó Victoria acercándose a ella y tomando su mandíbula fuertemente, enseñándole un trapo viejo y cinta adhesiva.

Bella negó con la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Victoria hizo que se mantuviera quieta y unos segundos después ella estaba con el trapo en la boca y la cinta tapándola para que no pudiera proferir ningún sonido.

-Así es mejor, no hables, para que nadie escuche tus mentiras y engaños – le dijo mientras le rozaba bruscamente la parte de su cara tapada.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ella le decía esas cosas?

¿Qué quería Victoria?

-Tú querías todo lo que yo tenía - dijo Victoria - tú eres una malcriada, egoísta, perra y nadie lo veía… solo yo.

Bella la miro fijamente y tembló de nuevo al mover las manos para proteger su vientre, cada vez que se acercaba ella temía que le fuera a dar un golpe en su barriga.

-Pero no fue suficiente la empresa, y que nuestro padre te amara más a ti que a mí – Bella la miró confundida, era su padre, tenía que amarla más a ella, además siempre quiso mucho a Victoria, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era, no entendía lo que estaba diciendo - también tenías que quitármelo a él, ¡también tenías que quitarme a Edward!

Bella la miro entre perpleja, asustada y confundida. _¿Qué?_

Ella no le quitó a nadie, si alguien le quitó a Edward fue Victoria a ella, por Dios, siempre supo que ella lo amaba y lo enamoro, ¿de qué demonios está hablando? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Quiero escucharte – exigió Victoria al acercarse – pero no te atrevas a gritar.

Todo el cuerpo de Bella temblaba en agonía por la frustración y miedo, y ella sentía las lágrimas suspendidas en sus mejillas y en la cinta. Victoria se paró frente a ella para quitarle la cinta adhesiva, lo hizo sin misericordia y Bella gritó a la vez que sentía que toda esa parte le ardía como si se le hubiesen arrancado parte de la piel.

-¿Dime por qué lo hiciste? - Bella la miró confundida - ¿no te han dicho que no se puede jugar con hombres casados?

Bella negó con la cabeza y tenía que cerrar los ojos unos segundos para no desvanecerse.

-Tú lo dejaste - dijo con voz entrecortada cabizbaja. No entendía a qué se refería.

-¡No lo hice! - gritó Victoria y Bella levantó la cabeza asombrada - nunca lo dejaría, tú hiciste que él se fuera, siempre estuviste entre nosotros, siempre quisiste que él no estuviera conmigo y que no me amara… y para eso inventaste lo de James.

Bella jadeó ante esa versión de los hechos, la observó detenidamente y no había falsa en su mirada, sus palabras eran fuertes y tenían la veracidad suficiente para que ella comprendiera por fin que Victoria no estaba mintiendo.

Oh Dios… Ella se creía lo que estaba diciendo…

-Tú te fuiste con James - le dijo suavemente, como si le estuviese explicando algo a un niño de cinco años.

Victoria la miró con odio y negó con la cabeza - Eso fue lo que tú les hiciste creer a todos, que yo lo abandone, únicamente para tenerlo, para superarme y tener todo lo mío, como siempre quisiste.

Bella negó con la cabeza a la vez que sentía que palidecía y sentía nuevas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas - No…

-No eres fácil para derrotar, pero claro, eres tan manipuladora, egoísta y malvada que no puede ser de otra forma…

-Victoria yo no…

-Te advertí en la fiesta que él era mío, y lo usaste para hacerme más daño ¡todo es tu culpa! - le gritó furiosa - yo lo reconquiste en Chicago…

Bella la miró y tembló, lo cual causo que todo su cuerpo se quejara del dolor. Cerró los ojos comprendiendo esas palabras, oh Dios mío, ¿ya desde ese momento estaba así como está ahora? O ¿era normal?

Sintió como su bebé pateaba y agradeció al cielo, se movía lo que significaba que estaba vivo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de allí?

¿Cómo podía hacerle comprender que lo que está diciendo no fue lo que en verdad sucedió?

Que ella no es la culpable de todo…

-Ya ustedes estaban divorciados - dijo Bella con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Por tu culpa! - gritó Victoria antes de agredirla nuevamente, esta vez le pego fuertemente en la cara con el puño cerrado y Bella sintió que se desvanecía por unos segundos.

Unos minutos después, tal vez más o menos, gritó fuertemente cuando sintió caer agua fría en todo su cuerpo y despertó de su desmayo desorientada. Cuando logró enfocar su mirada observó a Victoria y lloró desesperada - Por favor déjame ir… - le rogó temblando del frio.

-Tú no mostraste misericordia conmigo, ¿por qué la debería mostrar contigo? - preguntó ella mostrando el teléfono de Bella - esto es lo que haremos ahora, harás lo que me hiciste, lo llamaras y le dirás que lo dejaste por James, así como inventaste conmigo, así como le hiciste ver que yo lo había dejado por él, tu harás lo mismo, le dirás que no te busque y que ya no lo amas…

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras veía su teléfono temblando.

_No, no podía hacer eso. Él era su única esperanza, Edward se enteraría que no estaba a su lado y la buscaría. Él la iba a rescatar._

-No - dijo Bella y como castigo recibió otra cachetada.

-Hazlo - dijo Victoria buscando otra cosa en una de las mesas y Bella sintió que todo la abandonaba cuando vio el arma de fuego que uso Riley para retenerla - o todo se acaba aquí...

-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? – preguntó horrorizada.

-Porque todo hubiese sido mejor si tú no existieras y porque él va a volver conmigo cuando tú no estés, cuando sepa que hiciste lo que me acusaste a mí de hacer.

Bella lloró amargamente y negó con la cabeza - No lo haré - dijo mirando al suelo.

Victoria se acercó y la apuntó en la barriga - Tú decides…

Bella gimió y tembló desesperada. Su bebé, pero igual si lo hacía, le podía hacer daño, él estaba dentro de ella, todo lo que le pasara a ella le podía pasar a su bebé - Si lo hago, ¿prometes que mi bebé estará bien?

-Si - dijo Victoria mirándola con rabia y odio.

Bella asintió respirando hondo - Marca el número - le pidió tragando hondo el nudo en su garganta.

-Quiero que ya no actúes, que seas la mujer que las dos sabemos que eres, quiero le hagas sentir que no lo amas… que te muestres como lo que eres.

Bella se tragó un sollozo y asintió. Victoria marco el número y le colocó el aparato en el oído.

-Y estoy aquí, no lo olvides… - Bella asintió y cerró los ojos.

Al segundo repique Edward contestó. Estaba en alta voz, _maldita sea_.

-¡Bella! - gritó Edward furioso - ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tengo horas buscándote! ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?

Bella miró a Victoria y ella presionó más fuerte la boquilla del arma en su estómago, su bebé saltó y se movió, como si supiera lo que significaba eso frio y metálico que le tocaba.

Bella asintió y cerró los ojos. Eso era lo peor que había hecho en toda su vida - Me fui Edward - dijo ella con voz mucho más recompuesta de la que esperaba, aunque era una voz muerta, ya sin sueños.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - le pregunto él más furioso.

Apretó las manos sobre el apoya brazos de la silla hasta que sintió que se hacía daño - Que siempre tuviste razón al ser inseguro - dijo ella odiando cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero sabiendo que era la única manera de proteger a su bebé y a él mismo - no eres suficiente para ninguna mujer Edward, fue por eso por lo que Victoria te dejo - se le partió la voz al último momento y sintió como le hundía mas el arma - y es por lo que yo te dejo ahora.

Escuchó por unos segundos y reinaba el silencio del otro lado del auricular. Bella no sabía que esperar, como él iba a reaccionar a esa declaración - No hagas esto - dijo él con voz desesperada - no me dejes…

Bella sintió que su corazón se estrujaba y tragó fuerte para ahogar el sollozo que quería salir de su garganta. Fue una buena idea atacar su inseguridad, así evitaba que él pensara en lo descompuesto de su voz o en lo ilógico de esa declaración… odiaba conocer tan bien sus debilidades.

Victoria cargó el arma y Bella tembló, la miró y ella sabía que era lo que quería, lo que le faltaba por decir - Me voy con él… quien si es suficiente para mí - dejó de respirar y cerró los ojos - James es mucho mejor hombre de lo que tu alguna vez podrás ser… y siempre he querido estar con él… tenías razón en todo lo que pensabas de nosotros dos… todo lo que sospechabas era cierto, las fotos… todo – dijo sintiendo como se rompía por dentro al pronunciar esas palabras – siempre ha sido James…

-Te buscare maldita sea - dijo él entre furioso y desesperado un minuto después - no creas que no lo hare, eres mía y no me vas a dejar nunca.

Ese pensamiento le hizo desesperarse. No, no podía buscarla, Victoria estaba armada, desquiciada e inestable, y ella no podía soportar que existiera un mundo donde él no viviera.

Emitió un gemido ahogado causando que Victoria le pateara una espinilla y le abriera los ojos para que siguiera el plan y Bella se ahogó el jadeo de dolor - No - dijo ella unos segundos después cuando logró recomponerse - te lo prohíbo Edward Anthony, no quiero saber más de ti, soy feliz con él… no me busques - le pidió en un gemido y Victoria trancó la llamada sin poder escuchar que le respondía y tiró el teléfono contra la pared causando que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Estaba atrapada y sin salida

-Muy bien Bella - dijo Victoria sonriendo - aunque de verdad no tenía dudas de tu capacidad actoral, siempre fuiste la mejor en esa parte.

La miró y suspiró hondo repetidas veces para calmar su llanto - ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque me hiciste daño - dijo Victoria - y me quitaste lo que es mío. En Chicago yo lo conquiste de nuevo. Edward y yo hicimos el amor, me dijo que me amaba, que tú lo habías manipulado para estar con él, que nunca te había amado y que todo estaba perfecto entre nosotros.

Bella la miró asombrada y sintió como la bilis se le regresaba, la tragó de nuevo para no vomitar…

Eso era mentira, todo lo que está diciendo es un invento de su cabeza… eso solo significaba que Victoria y Edward nunca se acostaron en Chicago.

Nunca sucedió…

Sintió que se le destrozaba más el corazón, tanto tiempo perdido, por una mentira y más importante que eso, ya ella estaba desequilibrada en ese entonces y ellos no se dieron cuenta.

-Pero te lo tuve que decir para que me lo arruinaras.

-Victoria eso no es verdad - dijo Bella negando con la cabeza desesperada - ya tu relación con Edward estaba finalizada…

-Fuiste tú quien lo hizo, te volviste a meter con nosotros cuando estábamos bien, fuimos felices cuando no estabas cerca de nosotros, viajando por Estados Unidos y viéndonos como amantes.

Bella la miró incrédula… estaba completamente loca - ¿Quieres decir cuando querías destruir la empresa?

Victoria la miró resentida - Nunca quise destruirla, tenía derecho a ella y tú me lo quitaste…

Bella negó con la cabeza - Eso no es verdad…

-Siempre me tuviste envidia, quisiste lo que yo tenía, pero ya fue suficiente, ya me quitaste demasiado.

-¿Victoria…? - preguntó Bella asustada por el tono oscuro con que pronuncio esas últimas palabras.

-Yo estaba embarazada - dijo temblando de la rabia y Bella palideció al escucharla. No, no era cierto, ella nunca estuvo embarazada, Edward se lo dijo - y tú me quitaste a mi hijo.

Bella no había sentido miedo, terror, pánico hasta ese momento. Creyó que lo había sentido, que al despertar amarrada sintió miedo, que al ser amenazada con un arma de fuego sintió terror, que al ver lo desequilibrada que estaba Victoria sintió pánico… pero no. Porque en ese segundo, cuando Victoria pronuncio esas palabras, supo lo que era sentir verdaderamente miedo, por su bebé, porque por fin con esas palabras entendió qué demonios hacia allí, qué quería Victoria.

En ese momento deseó como nada en este mundo estar libre, abrazar a su bebé, salir corriendo de allí y huir lejos de ella. Lloró desesperada a la vez que intentaba moverse de nuevo, luchar con más fuerza aunque sin importar su esfuerzo no lograba poder soltar ni un milímetro de su prisión.

-Lo quiero de vuelta - dijo Victoria viendo al abultado vientre.

Bella tembló mientras sentía que la vida se le iba - Este no es tu hijo Victoria - dijo desesperada – ¡es mío!

Victoria le dio una fuerte cachetada y la agarró del pelo jalándoselo y acercándose hasta quedar unos centímetros de su cara - Estaba dentro de mí, mi hijo con Edward, estaba embarazada un día y el otro no, tú me lo robaste Bella, ¡me lo quitaste! - gritó furiosa - yo pensé que lo había perdido hasta que te vi en una foto del periódico unos meses atrás, casada con el hombre que amo y embarazada de mi bebé.

-¡Estás loca! - gritó Bella mirándola con furia - está en mi vientre Victoria, ¿cómo demonios te lo voy a sacar de tu matriz y meterla en la mía? ¡Es imposible! ¡Piensa con lógica por Dios! ¡Analiza lo que estás diciendo!

Victoria la miró seria unos segundos, como si estuviese pensando lo que ella había dicho y Bella la miró con el corazón en la boca, deseando que entendiera lo que le había dicho, la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Me robaste a mi hijo - dijo unos minutos después, con toda la certeza del mundo - y lo quiero de vuelta, he planeado mucho este momento, desde que lo descubrí.

Bella gimió y empezó a removerse con más fuerza del asiento, no podía, no iba a dejar que se quedara con su bebé, pensando en eso gritó desesperada por ayuda, auxilio, por algo que evitara lo que iba a suceder si se quedaba en ese sitio.

-Cállate - le ordenó de nuevo Victoria, a la vez que se acercaba y la golpeaba de nuevo. Bella no se calló sino que gritaba con más fuerza. Victoria cargó de nuevo el arma y se la colocó en la cabeza, en la altura de la cien - Leí que un bebé sobrevive tres minutos después que la mujer que lo carga muere, y si estas muerta podría cortarte y sacarlo rápidamente - le dijo con voz mortífera - así que te recomiendo que te calles… todavía no es hora.

Bella empezó a llorar desesperada y Victoria la volvió a tapar la boca con la cinta y el trapo. Bella la miró angustiada, rogándole que no le hiciera nada.

-Te odio Bella - le dijo Victoria acercándose a ella - ¿Por qué lo puedes tener todo cuando yo no tengo nada? - le dio un golpe con el mango del arma en la cabeza y Bella cayó en la inconsciencia.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, en lo que sintió mucho tiempo después y vio a Edward parado en su frente aunque con varios metros de distancia - ¿Edward? - pregunto ella con lágrimas en los ojos, asombrada de no tener más el obstáculo de la cinta y la tela.

Bella estaba ya sin cuerdas que la amarraran lo cual agradeció enormemente. Se encontraban en un cuarto blanco, iluminado y se respiraba una paz que desde que vio a Victoria por primera vez ese día la había abandonado. Se llevó las manos a su estómago y descubrió que estaba completamente plano. Su corazón se detuvo al no sentir ni ver a su bebé y miró a Edward quien la observaba desesperado y terriblemente triste.

-¡Edward! – Gritó, pero él en vez de acercarse se alejaba - no me dejes… me lo quito - lloraba desesperada mientras golpeaba el suelo, la pared, a sí misma, a lo que encontraba cerca. Sentía un vacío en su cuerpo y su alma, la razón de su vida no estaba y Edward la miraba triste y preocupado pero se alejaba cada vez más.

-Lo siento amor - dijo Edward levantando la mano para tomarla, para agarrarla, pero no importa cuánto se estiraban o trataban de llegar al otro no lo lograban.

-Búscalo - le pidió cuando se rindió, cuando entendió que no podía volver a tenerlo, que ya no podía estar más nunca con él - busca a nuestro bebé, ella lo tiene, no es de ella, es mío, por favor…

Edward gritó desesperado y cuando trato de acercarse de nuevo apareció una reja entre ellos. Él estaba encarcelado. Bella tembló al ver otra distancia entre ellos y lloró desesperada aunque de alguna forma las lágrimas no rodaban por sus mejillas, no caían de sus ojos.

No tenía liberación de la pena, el dolor, la angustia y el terror que sentía.

-Te amo Bella - gritó Edward con la cara desencajada y con un brazo fuera de la reja tratando de tomarla.

-Búscalo Edward - le pidió sin poder moverse - ya es tarde para mi… pero no para nuestro bebé, todavía hay tiempo.

-¡No! - gritó él desesperado.

Bella se arrodilló a gritar y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

Se despertó llorando y desesperada al sentir de nuevo el agua congelada en todo su cuerpo.

Estaba llorando todas las lágrimas que no pudo botar en el sueño.

Seguía en el mismo sitio, en el cuarto oscuro con Victoria, quien la miraba con rabia y se había cambiado, tenía una franelilla blanca y un pantalón de deporte gris.

-Buenos días tesoro, espero que hayas pasado una muy buena noche - dijo aunque miraba todo el tiempo al abultado estómago.

Bella la miró desesperada, seguía con la boca tapada por la cinta y la tela, que sabía a diablos o tal vez sea la bilis que en algún momento vomito en medio de la noche.

Quizás la durmió con la misma droga que le dio para traerla allí. Se sentía igual de desorientada y con el mismo dolor de cabeza de antes, aunque detrás de la nuca le ardió cuando le cayó el agua, así que puede ser que el golpe con el arma le haya roto esa parte.

-Pues ahora si estamos casi listas - dijo sonriendo Victoria y Bella la miró horrorizada.

Volteó a los lados y se dio cuenta que no estaba en la silla, sino en el suelo en uno de los lados del sótano, arriba de unas sábanas. Tenía amarrados los brazos y sujetos a unos fuertes hojaldres de la pared, las piernas estaban en la misma situación, pero para horror de Bella estaba completamente desnuda de la cintura para abajo y por las sogas que la cubrían le era imposible cerrar las piernas. Tenía las rodillas dobladas y en ese momento entendió a que se refería con estamos listas y con esa posición.

La había dejado en posición de parto. Lloró más fuerte y trató de hablar, de rogar desesperada, pero la voz no le salía, porque seguía con la boca tapada por la cinta adhesiva.

Era asqueroso saborear la bilis en la tela y se sentía mareada, en ese momento recordó que tenía muchas horas sin comer, aunque no pensaba que pudiera comer algo en ese momento así su vida dependiera de ello.

Miró a Victoria y tenía una especie de caja con pastillas, Bella se estremeció y trató de removerse más fuerte para zafarse pero era imposible, la maldita mujer sabia crear un nudo.

-Pasé mucho tiempo planeando este momento - comenzó Victoria mientras acomodaba el suero, y arreglaba todo - desde que vi tu foto con Edward, sabía que debía recuperar a mi bebé, pero no podía actuar igual, cada plan que hacia me lo arruinabas, porque no estaba actuando lo suficientemente agresiva para ti y además tienes embrujado a Edward con tu manipulación.

Se levantó del suelo y fue a buscar unas toallas.

-También tuve que esperar los meses que viajaste con él, pero eso me sirvió, porque necesitaba investigar cómo iba a sacar a mi bebé de allí - dijo señalando el estómago - pensé en hacer una cesárea, en esos momentos desee ser médico - se encogió de hombros y continuó arreglando todo - pero no se necesita ser médico para esto, solo aprender algunas cosas…

Bella miró como colocaba una pequeña mesita con escalpelo, pinzas y se estremeció. Esas cosas no pasaban, simplemente no lo hacían, ¿por qué demonios le estaba sucediendo eso?

-Me ayudó mucho Riley, él tuvo compasión de mi cuando le conté la verdad, le hablé sobre que me quitaste a mi bebé, y él me ayudo a traerte aquí ya que sabía que conmigo no irías a ninguna parte, después dejó tu auto en el estacionamiento de tu casa y se fue a esperarme al sitio seguro…

Bella la miró respirando aceleradamente… por supuesto que ese era el motivo de ese hombre secuestrándola.

¿Existía alguien que no cayera en el embrujo de Victoria?

¿Qué demonios tenía esa mujer que hacía que todos los hombres la buscaran, idealizaran y quisieran?

¿Será el hecho de que en verdad está loca?

-¿Sabes qué es esto? - preguntó Victoria acercándose a ella y sacando una pastilla y mojándola con un líquido. Bella negó, se revolvió, gritó contra la cinta, no iba a tomar nada, era imposible, tenían que matarla, no le importaba, pero no iba a beber nada que le diera. Victoria sonrió como si supiera su plan y se hinco en el suelo, se acercó a su vagina y metió la pastilla humedecida dentro de ella sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Bella lloró más fuerte ¿qué demonios había hecho Victoria? - se llama Misoprostol, su función es inducirte el parto.

Bella no reaccionó a esas palabras, quedó estática, mirando al vacío.

_Lo siento bebé_… pensó amargamente mientras sentía el mayor dolor que había experimentado, más que sufrir por el desamor de Edward, más que cualquier dolor físico que ella le pudiera haber infringido en su cuerpo el día anterior. Fue mayor que cualquier otro.

Le dolía no poder proteger con su vida a su pequeña hija o hijo.

Le dolía que una bruja maldita desequilibrada arriesgara su vida al sacarlo antes de tiempo.

Le dolía no poder hacer más… no poder hacer nada.

-¿Que sencillo verdad? – Dijo sonriendo – con solo introducir eso en tu vagina cada determinado tiempo, dilataras más rápido y mi hijo saldrá mucho más pronto… lamento no tener nada para quitarte el dolor pero… - la miró furiosa - tienes que sufrir por habérmelo quitado de mi vientre.

Bella miró a Victoria con pánico y lloro más fuerte.

-Tal vez estemos horas aquí, son varias dosis y ese medicamento actúa dependiendo de cada organismo según lo que me explicaron, lo importante es que pronto todo acabara y tendré a mi bebé… claro, puede haber complicaciones, sangrado o ruptura de la placenta, para eso tengo esto – dijo señalando los instrumentos médicos – aunque espero que no los usemos, que con esto sea suficiente. ¿Quieres decir algo? - le preguntó burlonamente a la vez que le volvía a arrancar con más fuerza la cinta.

Bella botó el trapo y respiró aliviada al no saborear más eso en su boca - Déjame ir Victoria por favor… - rogó de nuevo desesperada.

Victoria negó con la cabeza - Quiero lo que es mío y lo tendré.

-¿Pretendes traer al mundo a un niño aquí? ¡Este sitio no es apto para eso!

-Tendrá que servir… - dijo pensativamente.

Bella lloró más fuerte y la miró fijamente - ¿De verdad sabes qué hacer? - preguntó resignada. Nadie sabía a donde estaba, Edward pensaba que lo había dejado y así sospeche que no sea cierto o quiera luchar por ella, ¿cómo iba si quiera a creer que algo así estaba sucediendo?

¿Quién iba a imaginar que Victoria la tenía apresada?

¿Qué quería a su hijo?

¿Que estaba loca presa de un delirio donde Bella era la malvada y ella la santa?

¿Quién…?

Nadie…

-Te dije, se lo que hay que hacer… hoy tendré a mi bebé en mis brazos.

Bella asintió y la miró fijamente – ¿Estará sano Victoria? ¿Podrás sacarlo bien?

Victoria la miró indignada - Es mi hijo con el hombre que amo… por supuesto que estará bien.

Bella asintió entumecida mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer en el suelo.

-Pero Bella - le dijo ella mirándola fijamente - ¿Sabes que tú no sobrevivirás verdad?... no puedo permitir que sigas haciendo daño…

Bella tembló y miró a su estómago, el bebé pateo inquieto, tal vez por las palabras de Victoria, por el terror que sintió o por causa del medicamento.

Si, lo sabía.

Cerró los ojos y rememoro a Edward. Sus facciones, su mirada casi dorada cuando la observaba con amor y cariño, sus brazos cuando la rodeaban de afecto y como sonreía lleno de luz cuando ella estaba cerca.

La amaba…

Ella había sido amada, por tan poco tiempo, pero lo había sido, siempre le quedaría eso, así todo lo que estuviera pasando fuera injusto y no mereciera que se lo quitaran.

_Lo siento Edward_ - pensó sintiendo como su corazón se destrozaba - _lamento no cumplir mi promesa, nuestro para siempre, lamento haber fallado y no haberme protegido a mí misma y a nuestro bebé. Siempre te voy a amar… te esperaré para que me sigas… y podremos tener por fin una vida juntos…_

Sintió como su bebé pateaba y se le salió un gemido de dolor. Quería verlo crecer, amarlo y protegerlo y le dolía saber que eso no iba a suceder.

_Oh Dios Edward_ - recordó el sueño que había tenido horas atrás _- búscalo por favor… recupera a nuestro bebé._

Miró a Victoria y asintió - Lo sé, solo… - dijo llorando – haz que nazca bien… por favor, que no le pase nada...

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Edward se desperezo en la cama moviendo el brazo para abrazar a su mujer y atraerla a su lado. Frunció el ceño cuando su mano solo encontró un sitio vacío y frio.

Se sentó en la cama abriendo los ojos alertado a la vez que miraba la hora quedando extrañado, había dormido de más ese día, demonios iban a ser las once de la mañana.

-¿Bella? - llamó con voz todavía ronca del sueño y al no encontrar respuesta imaginó que estaba en la sala para dejarlo dormir, por lo que se metió en el baño para arreglarse.

Tendría que enseñarle que siempre le gustaba despertar a su lado, abrazarla y oler su aroma antes de abrir los ojos.

_Le hacía sentir que todo tenía sentido._

Salió del baño unos minutos después buscando por todos los cuartos de la casa y frunció el ceño de nuevo cuando diez minutos después no la encontró en ninguna parte.

Tomó su celular y la llamó rápidamente. No contestó la llamada…

Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, presintiendo algo extraño, pero se obligó a calmarse. Era sobreprotector con ella y lo sabía, no necesitaba los apodos que ella le daba para saber que a veces se pasaba.

Como la vez del cólico que hizo viajar a la doctora al Cairo, nunca había visto a Bella tan furiosa, por lo menos nunca desde que estaban casados. Él acepta que se extralimita cuidándola por lo que al no verla cerca reacciona como en ese momento, queriendo saber dónde está y qué hace.

Pero es que Bella lo vuelve… ansioso, y sabe la razón, ella es lo más importante, siempre, ella y su bebe son lo que más quiere proteger, cuidar y tener en su vida por lo que cualquier idea que puedan correr algún tipo de peligro lo aturdía.

Era un exagerado… obsesivo compulsivo… extremista, todo lo que Bella le ha llamado durante esos meses es cierto. Pero prefiere eso a la alternativa.

Media hora, quince llamadas y dos mensajes de voz después, Edward se encontraba más que ansioso e inquieto… estaba a punto de tener un ataque de histeria.

¿Dónde mierda estaba Bella?

¿Por qué no lo despertó para que la acompañara a lo que sea que está haciendo?

¿Por qué no contesta el maldito teléfono?

Había salido, su carro no estaba en el garaje, ni su cartera, aunque todo lo demás si estaba.

Sonó su teléfono y Edward salió corriendo a agarrarlo, si, tenía que aceptar que era un sometido, pero tampoco se quejaba de ello. Respiró hondo para calmarse al ver que era Alice quien le llamaba y no su esposa - Hola Edward - dijo ella alegremente - ¿listo para arruinarte tu luna de miel? - terminó riéndose.

-¿Bella esta con ustedes? – preguntó golpeándose mentalmente al no empezar a llamar a todos los que conocían, aunque sabía que hacer eso era crear motivos para una discusión catastrófica con Bella, a ella no le gusta que la controlen.

Alice dejo de reírse y carraspeo asombrada - No he visto a Bella desde que llegaron del viaje y fuimos a recibirlos en el puerto…

-¿No sabes si esta con Rosalie? No está en la casa y no contesta su teléfono.

-Eso no es algo que Bella haría… - dijo Alice pensativa.

Él lo sabe, ¿por qué demonios declara algo tan evidente? - ¿Tal vez esta con Rose? - insistió Edward convenciéndose a sí mismo y calmándose, por Dios, no podía ser un hombre tan controlador que no permite que su esposa salga con quien quiera y donde desee sin que él lo sepa.

Aunque una parte de él exija eso…

-No lo creo - dijo Alice dubitativa - Rose está en camino, me llamó y no me dijo nada de eso… tal vez fue al mall o algo así, ¿llamaste a Charlie?

Edward suspiró hondo - Salió este fin de semana a los Alpes con Lauren. Voy a llamar a mis padres…

-Hazlo, tal vez están entretenidas con algo del bebe y no escucha el teléfono, ya sabes cómo es Esme con eso y si es así dile que las matare… cualquier comitiva del embarazo debe ser presenciada, organizada y seguida por mi persona.

Edward rió y rodó los ojos - Claro madrina…

Solo le tomo treinta minutos más para saber que algo no iba del todo bien.

Nadie sabía de Bella…

Una hora después salió de la casa a buscarla en la empresa. Desde que la Doctora dio la orden de que no trabajara ella no había vuelto a pisar ese sitio, pero tal vez se aprovechó de que él dormía para ir a verificar que todo esté bien.

Al fin y al cabo es Bella, es igual de obsesiva con el trabajo que él.

Media hora después Edward entró a su Mustang más preocupado que antes.

No estaba en el trabajo…

Ya estaba empezando a desesperarse.

"¡_Bella! ¿Dónde demonios estas? ¡Por Dios santo contesta el maldito teléfono!_"

Ese fue el vigésimo quinto mensaje que le dejo y el primero fuera del tono "normal" y sin palabras amorosas.

Marcó otro número presionando el volante más fuerte de lo normal - Doctor McCarthy a su servicio, cortamos y rebanamos sin monto adicional… pruébanos.

Edward gruñó a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco - ¡Emmett! - gritó molesto.

-¿Edward? - preguntó él confundido por su tono. Desde que estaba con Bella había sido más feliz y festivo que antes pero en ese momento no estaba de ánimo para bromas.

-No sé dónde esta Bella - respiró hondo para alejar un miedo que lo azotaba en el interior. Estaba sobreactuando, cuando llegara a su casa la iba a encontrar en el mueble sonriendo y mirándolo picara con una explicación comprensible y lógica sobre su larga desaparición.

Y él la azotaría para que no lo volviera a hacer, le daría dos nalgadas como si fuera una niña, sonrió al imaginar la reprimenda de su esposa por haber sido castigada por no decirle a donde estaba.

Solamente deseaba que fuera así…

-¿Se te perdió? - pregunto Emmett riéndose.

-¡Maldita sea Emmett estoy hablando en serio! - gritó Edward golpeando el volante y estacionándose en casa de Charlie - estoy en casa de mi suegro para confirmar que no está aquí porque en la casa de mis padres no está y ni tu esposa ni Alice saben algo de ella.

Emmett se quedó callado por unos segundos y Edward se detuvo en mitad del camino - ¿Esta desaparecida?

Edward se colocó una mano en sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. No, no podía estarlo – Tal vez este sobreactuando, pero no es normal en ella que se vaya por tanto tiempo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó con el tono serio que tomaba cuando estaba con un paciente. Únicamente en esos momentos se veía al Emmett concentrado y enfocado en una meta.

-Ya van ocho horas… - dijo Edward retomando su camino.

Emmett suspiró preocupado - Por persona desaparecida tienen que pasar setenta y dos horas, así que hay que esperar para poder reportarla, pero tengo un amigo en la policía de California, me debe un favor, podría verificar si hubo algún tipo de siniestro con su auto involucrado - Emmett se quedó callado unos segundos, como si estuviese analizando que más hacer - Llamare a los hospitales, la morgue, es más fácil para mí que me den información ya que soy médico - Edward tembló a esa opción y detuvo su andar por el jardín de la casa de nuevo.

-Gracias - dijo sin voz. Edward respiro hondo a la vez que sentía que palidecía por esa opción, no lo había pensado. Bella podría estar herida en alguna parte, en un accidente… ella y su bebe… cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza como si rechazara eso de por vida, tenía que seguir pensando que ella estaba bien.

No podía soportar una opción distinta a esa.

-Lo más seguro es que esta en un centro comercial o algo parecido…

-Eso pensé pero… a Bella no le gusta ir sola a esos lugares, y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Emmett…

-¿Llamaras a Charlie? - Edward levantó la cabeza al cielo y negó con la cabeza.

-Todavía no.

Emmett suspiró hondo - Le diré a las chicas que busquen en los lugares donde ellas normalmente se reúnen y estaremos en contacto.

Cinco horas después Edward estaba completamente desesperado.

Era como si Bella hubiese desaparecido del mapa.

No lo entendía…

La policía no tenía noticias de ella o de su vehículo.

Las chicas habían buscado en toda parte de California que pudiera ocurrírsele a Bella transitar.

Él había ido para todas las partes inimaginables y hacia escasos diez minutos que volvió a su casa con la esperanza de que ella haya vuelto.

Lo cual no sucedió…

Hacia horas que había llenado el buzón de mensajes de voz, texto, correo electrónico.

No tenía ni idea que hacer.

Nunca se había sentido tan inútil en su vida.

¿Dónde demonios esta Bella?

Sonó su teléfono y contestó rápidamente - ¿Diga?

-No la encontramos - digo Alice con voz compungida.

-¡Maldita sea! - gritó Edward golpeando una pared - ¡No pudo tragársela la tierra Alice!

Él escuchó que ella respiraba alterada – ¿Dónde estás? Iremos a acompañarte…

-No - negó Edward mirando la habitación vacía que sin ella se le hacía grande y sin sentido - sigan buscando…

Edward trancó el teléfono y se sentó en el mueble con las manos en la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Repicó de nuevo el teléfono y él sintió que volvía a respirar cuando leyó Bella en el ID.

-¡Bella! - dijo él sintiéndose aliviado por leer su nombre, desesperado por todo el tiempo que ha pasado y no saber nada de su paradero y completamente furioso porque no llamo antes. ¿Acaso no pensaba en él? ¿En su bebe? ¡Qué mierda estaba haciendo! - ¿Dónde estas? ¡Tengo horas buscándote! ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?

Él respiraba aceleradamente, mientras esperaba que contestara. _Algo está mal_, susurró su interior al ver que no hablaba.

-Me fui Edward - escuchó que decía y él quedo paralizado.

Agradeció estar sentado.

Agradeció el mueble donde apretó la mano hasta sentir dolor porque eso lo hizo reaccionar después de esas tres palabras.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - le preguntó furioso, aunque por dentro estaba vacío. Era como si esperara esa conversación, esas palabras, desde que empezaron juntos.

-Que siempre tuviste razón al ser inseguro, no eres suficiente para ninguna mujer Edward, es por eso por lo que Victoria te dejo - él sintió como se le partía la voz al final, pero no lo registró, no podía, el dolor que le causaban esas palabras era superior a todo lo que había experimentado antes - y es por lo que yo te dejo ahora…

Edward miró un punto de la pared a la vez que sentía que su corazón se detenía.

No… no podía ser cierto. Ella lo amaba, ella se lo había dicho tantas veces.

_Victoria también lo dijo_ - escuchó a su interior pero rechazo ese pensamiento inmediatamente, Bella no era Victoria. No es capaz de destrozarle la vida como lo hizo ella.

Ella no podía dejarlo, no después de todo, no después de entender lo que era el amor por primera vez - No hagas esto - dijo sintiéndose desesperado, quebrado, sentía humedad en sus ojos y eso por un segundo le asombro, ya que nunca lloraba, pero si ella le dejaba creía que era capaz de hacerlo - no me dejes…

Él le pediría, le rogaría, arreglaría lo que estuviera mal, maldita sea pensaba que la estaba haciendo feliz, que era suficiente para ella, que por fin era capaz de entregarlo todo porque su corazón estaba completo, porque estaba con quien debía estar, porque era todo, el amigo, hombre, amante…

-Me voy con él - dijo y Edward apretó más fuerte el teléfono hasta que escuchó que se cuarteaba - quien si es suficiente para mí… James es mucho mejor hombre de lo que tu alguna vez podrás ser… y siempre he querido estar con él… tenías razón en todo lo que pensabas de nosotros dos… todo lo que sospechabas era cierto… las fotos, todo… siempre ha sido James.

Edward se dejó caer al mueble y sintió que su respiración se aceleraba hasta llegar a pequeños jadeos.

¿James?

¿Ella ama a otro hombre?

¿Ella? ¿La que el día de ayer le pertenecía? ¿La que se entregaba a él sin reserva? O ¿era todo mentira? ¿Cómo todo lo que le decía es posible si es Bella?, su Bella, él la conocía. Era de él, eso es lo importante.

Nadie se la quitara, y si se fue con otro la traerá de vuelta - Te buscare maldita sea - dijo sintiéndose furioso, rabioso de imaginarse a su mujer con otro hombre, porque era de él, la había marcado como suya desde hace años, ¡desde siempre! - no creas que no lo hare, eres mía y no me vas a dejar nunca.

Era la amenaza más mortífera que había dado en su vida y la más certera, nunca había dicho palabras más verdaderas en toda su vida.

Ella gimió y él se paralizo, ¿dolor? ¿Por qué estaba sufriendo? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Si no lo amaba la idea de que le hiciera daño a quien amaba debía ser insoportable, eso sí lo podía decir con exactitud de Bella.

¿Le hace daño pensar que él mataría a James? Porque lo haría, lo mataría sin dudarlo si le quita la razón de su existencia…

-No - dijo desesperada - te lo prohíbo Edward Anthony, no quiero saber más de ti, soy feliz con él… - Edward Anthony… estaba usando los dos nombres… no puede ser verdad.

-Pensé que eras feliz conmigo - le dijo pero la llamada se había cortado y no sabe si lo escucho.

Llamó de nuevo y aparecía desconectado.

Él empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y emitió un grito agudo y desesperado.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso no le podía estar pasando!

Él era feliz y creía que ella lo era. Ella sonreía como si lo fuera, sus ojos brillaban y su hijo estaba en su vientre.

_¡Su hijo!_– gritó mentalmente mientras se levantaba rompiendo lo que viera por delante.

¿Cómo le puede quitar a su hijo? ¡A su bebe!

-¡Joder! - gritó fuertemente de nuevo mientras destrozaba la mesilla de la sala.

Quería golpear a alguien, a sí mismo. Maldita sea que no era suficiente, él creyó que lo era, por primera vez su vida tenía total sentido.

La tenía a ella.

Su luna de miel fue perfecta, o por lo menos eso le pareció. Ella se veía… feliz.

¿Cómo le podía decir que lo amaba un día y al otro negarlo?

Ayer hicieron el amor, su interior gritó de nuevo que Victoria y él habían intimado dos veces el día que se fue e igual lo había dejado.

Pero no era igual.

Porque Bella no es igual que Victoria.

Porque su matrimonio con Bella era de verdad, al estar con ella se dio cuenta que Victoria solo era una compañera de cuarto con derecho. Servía para la cama pero para lo demás era una parodia. Inservible.

Con Bella lo tenía todo… todo. Sabía lo que era alguien con quien conversar de sus problemas, miedos, conflictos laborales.

Eran tan afines y tan distintos que él creyó que todo era perfecto.

Y ahora dice que ella y James…

James…

-¡Oh demonios! - gritó Edward - lo matare.

Lo matara, es necesario. Si tenía alguna duda de que no había amado nunca a Victoria en ese momento todas se disiparon.

Cuando Victoria lo dejo sufrió su orgullo y su ego…

Esto… lo que sentía en ese momento era más que eso, era como si lo hubieran destrozado, pisado el corazón, matado.

Dios, ese dolor no podía aliviarlo nada.

Y lo peor era el desasosiego que lo acompañaba, la voz que le gritaba que había algo incorrecto en toda esa situación, que algo no estaba bien.

¿Qué mierda sucedía para que su interior le gritara que eso no era algo que Bella haría nunca?

Agarró el teléfono rabioso, nunca había sentido tanta mezcla de emociones que en ese momento: rabia, dolor, amor, indignación, terror, pánico - Mierda - dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos para calmarse.

-Señor Cullen – respondieron al segundo repique. Sabía que la iba a encontrar no importa que fueran ya las doce de la madrugada.

-Irina necesito el número de teléfono de James Salvatore, es urgente, lo quiero en dos minutos - ordenó mientras trancaba la llamada y subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Abrió el closet y sacó de su pequeña caja gris la Glock 17 que tenía en la casa para protección, las otras armas las guardaba en casa de su padre.

Cargó las balas y apuntó a la pared sin temblar, sabia disparar, desde adolescentes ambos aprendieron. Fue la única condición para que su padre y Charlie no le asignaran guardaespaldas, tenían que saber defenderse de cualquier imprevisto.

El teléfono avisó de la llegara de un mensaje y Edward lo reviso rápidamente para confirmar la información requerirá. El número de James.

Su víctima… debería de considerar que iba a ir preso si llevaba a cabo su desquiciado plan, o que era decisión de Bella a quien amaba y con quien estaba.

Pero no lo hizo, necesitaba esto.

Y el desasosiego de que había algo que se le estaba escapando de esa llamada lo volvió a golpear como si se lo estuviesen gritando y se apoyó a la pared para poder calmarse.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

¿En qué mundo Bella haría algo así? Una parte de él le replicaba que al pensar en esa opción o en cuestionar sus acciones lo que quería era tener una esperanza, pero la otra, le hacía rememorar en todos los meses anteriores y en lo que lucharon para llegar allí y simplemente no lo entendía.

¿Por qué Bella haría algo así?

Ella no lo dejaría por teléfono, ella es la mejor de todos ellos… ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Su teléfono repicó y Edward deseó que fuera ella, que le dijera que todo estaba bien y que todo eso era una perversa y egoísta broma, pero no lo era.

-Irina - dijo Edward guardándose el arma en el borde del blue jean y sacándose la franela negra para que no se notara.

-El Señor Salvatore está alojado en el Hilton.

-¿Esta aquí? - preguntó Edward sintiendo como todo se volvía rojo de la rabia. Claro que estaba allí, si era cierto lo que decía Bella significaba que tenía que estar en California.

-Al parecer esta por un Seminario sobre Empresarios Emprendedores - dijo Irina disconforme - es todo este fin de semana.

Edward asintió, se colocó su chaqueta de cuero negro y salió de la casa corriendo hacia su Mustang para buscarlo.

.

.

.

Entró al hotel veinte minutos después, tal vez nunca había corrido tanto en su vida, agradece que no fuera detenido por ningún policía, aunque por la hora lo dudaba. Preguntó al Gerente sobre el número de habitación de James y después de un poco de persuasión consiguió la llave del cuarto.

Era un Cullen…

Abrió la puerta de la habitación cinco minutos después. Era ostentosa, y parecía más bien un pequeño apartamento, tenía sala, un pequeño estudio y dos habitaciones. Caminó lentamente, esperando encontrarlo en cada paso, aunque cinco minutos después entendió que no se hallaba en el sitio. Entró en la habitación principal y arrugo la cara al ver que todavía estaba toda su mierda en la cama, aunque no había rastro de ropa femenina o de algún tipo de compañía, era su ropa la que estaba en el closet guardado, había solo accesorios de baño de una persona y no había ningún rastro de desear empacar o salir de allí huyendo con una esposa ajena.

Y allí las dudas lo azotaron con más fuerza.

Bella había dicho que se fue con él pero James no había empacado ni una camisa.

Oh maldita sea… ¿qué estaba pasando?

Unos minutos después la puerta principal se abrió y Edward volteó al ver el inquilino de esa habitación quien al observarlo quedo paralizado y abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

-¿Qué mierda? - preguntó James con el ceño fruncido y molesto. Aunque Edward apostaba que estaba impresionado y asombrado. Eso no era algo que pasaba todo el tiempo. Unos segundos después vio como volvía a ser sí mismo y lo miraba burlonamente – Cullen ¿A qué debo el honor de tu poca oportuna visita?

Edward lo observó furioso, jura que volvió a ver todo rojo de la rabia, su mano le picaba para tomar la pistola y acabar con él y si se controlo fue porque estaba una dama en la habitación.

Que no era Bella.

Tenía piel trigueña casi como tostada, pero los ojos claros, verdes y era bastante hermosa, si él estuviese mirando o interesado en ese punto, lo cual no estaba.

Lo único que le interesaba era saber por qué Bella le decía que estaba con James cuando él claramente estaba con otra mujer, se veía por la forma en que ella miraba intercaladamente a los dos asustada, como agarraba su antebrazo con fuerza, mostrando que se preocupaba por él y James no la empujaba ni rechazaba, incluso la tenía media oculta, como si la estuviese protegiendo.

-Despídela - dijo Edward despectivamente como si estuviese tratando de una prostituta, aunque a leguas se sabía que no lo era. Se veía inocente… lo cual era extraño en James.

James lo miró con molestia y rabia por el comentario y ladeo el rostro calculadoramente - Mi habitación, mi hotel, mí invitada… creo que tú eres quien sobra… ¿nunca te enseñaron que no se llega a casa de un soltero sin verificar si está disponible?…

Edward se acercó dos pasos apretando los puños, pero de nuevo la expresión de la mujer, la preocupación de sus facciones hizo que se controlara, aunque por muy poco… - No estoy para juegos James… adiós - le dijo a la mujer.

Ella se sonrojó y trató de cumplir su orden pero James la tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza mirando fijamente a Edward.

Él bufó y lo miró molesto - ¡¿Dónde mierda esta Bella? - gritó furioso y casi lo agarra a golpes pero la muchacha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar el nombre de otra mujer y Edward quedo paralizado por unos segundos.

James sonrió de medio lado y asintió - ¿Volviste a perder una esposa Edward? - hizo un sonido con la boca negativamente con claras intenciones de burlarse de él - creo que el problema si eres tu después de todo…

Todo el autocontrol de Edward se esfumo, se acercó a James en dos zancadas apartando a la mujer con un brazo y golpeándolo fuertemente en la mandíbula con el otro causando que este cayera al suelo.

-¡James! - gritó horrorizada la mujer que forcejeó para que la soltara y se tiró a su lado para socorrerlo, verificar que todo esté bien. Un segundo después ella miró a Edward con rabia y asombro - ¿Cómo se atreve a golpearlo? ¡Llamare a seguridad! - gritó tratando de levantarse pero James la tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza mirándola fijamente.

Se levantó del suelo y limpio el hilo de sangre que le corría por la mejilla - Te dije que te aceptaba un golpe Cullen, no más que eso - dijo con voz mortífera.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa? - preguntó deletreando cada palabra.

-Si se te perdió es tu culpa no la mía, ¿por qué voy a saber yo donde esta? - dijo irónicamente - que te haya robado una no significa que te las robe todas… así lo haya intentado – terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward sintió que el pecho se le comprimía mientras toda la rabia se esfumaba convirtiéndose en terror.

Mayor del que haya sentido antes.

-Ella dijo que se había ido contigo - dijo desesperado en voz baja mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza y caminaba de un lado a otro - _Me fui con James_, me dijo - aunque hablaba más para sí mismo que para James.

Volteó a ver a James y toda la parte burlona o irónica de su semblante había desaparecido, convirtiéndose en otra cosa, en calculadora y analítica.

-Déjanos Gianna - pidió en un tono de voz más suave que lo que Edward esperaba.

Ella miró a Edward por unos segundos, como si analizara si le iba a hacer daño de nuevo, se acercó a James - ¿Estás seguro? – James la miró y asintió lentamente. Unos segundos después salió de la habitación.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo? – preguntó James quitándose la chaqueta y buscando su celular.

Edward suspiró hondo y se forzó a calmarse. Debía encerrar sus sentimientos, necesitaba pensar lógica y fríamente – Casi quince horas que desapareció, tal vez más, cuando me desperté no estaba…

-¿Y por qué piensas que estaba conmigo?

-Me llamó por teléfono unas horas atrás, me dijo que se había ido contigo, que me había abandonado – Edward se pasó la mano por la cabeza y negó – no tenía sentido, pero era la única pista que tenía, y tu… tienes antecedentes sobre robar esposas…

James asintió y lo miró fijamente - La última vez que vi a Bella fue en su casa más de ocho meses atrás. Nuestra relación ha sido únicamente telefónica, nuestra última llamada fue para felicitarla por haberte atrapado por fin, aunque le dije que se merecía más que tu… y no estaba equivocado – terminó negando con la cabeza.

Edward asintió obviando el nada sutil insulto, tenía cosas más importante que hacer, como analizar lo que estaba pasando - Es decir que todo eso era mentira - dijo recordando por fin la conversación. Su tono, su tristeza, era como si sus palabras salieran mecánicamente.

Mierda, ¿por qué no vio eso antes?

James lo observó y bufo indignado - De verdad eres tan idiota como pareces.

Edward lo observó molesto - ¡Cierra tu maldita boca James!

-¿De verdad pensaste que Bella te iba a dejar? - preguntó sonriendo de medio lado - la mujer venera el piso con el que caminas y tú piensas que se va conmigo… si Bella te llama para decirte todas esas sandeces tienes una pista de que algo no va bien, de cualquier mujer podrías creerlo, ¿pero de Bella? – él negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

Edward asintió sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo, por supuesto que debía saberlo, él conoce a Bella, sabe que no sería capaz de hacer eso.

Por eso el desasosiego.

Por eso las dudas.

Miró a James y asintió. Tenía razón - ¿A quién llamas? - preguntó al ver que marcaba a un número.

James le guiñó un ojo y sonrió - ¿Tienes idea de lo que te voy a cobrar por este servicio?

-¿De qué mierda hablas James?

-Te cobro el veinte por ciento de lo recuperado, es decir Bella, es mía los fines de semana.

-Jodete James - dijo Edward furioso - ¿qué mierda vas a hacer?, dímelo o me largo… tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, como conseguir a mi mujer.

James suspiró y miró a Edward - ¿Algún indicio que algo iba mal?, además de Bella jurándome amor eterno. ¿Un carro que la perseguía?, ¿personas extrañas…? ¿Amenazas?

Edward entendió a que se refería y se maldijo a sí mismo al no pensar en esa opción.

Secuestro.

-Ella dijo que se sentía observada - se levantó del mueble y gritó enardecido a la vez que pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

El desasosiego que sentía desapareció como si agradeciera por fin encontrar la parte que faltaba del rompecabezas.

Era un maldito imbécil al desconfiar de ella, miró a James agradecido, aunque era un sentimiento extraño para sentir por él, pero debía aceptar que si no hubiese ido a ese sitio no supiera lo que está pasando.

De alguna forma saberlo fue peor… prefería mil veces que ella se fuera con James, Jacob, con quien sea antes de imaginar el peligro y el sufrimiento que puede estar pasando.

-Laurent… - escuchó que James decía y lo miró fijamente - necesito que averigües sobre el presunto secuestro de Isabella Cullen Swan, o cualquier noticia que tengan respecto a ella, es urgente - se detuvo y miró a Edward asintiendo - me vale madre si es grupo amigo o enemigo, necesito localización exacta de la mujer y ¡datos completos de los hijos de puta que se hayan atrevido a tocarle un solo cabello!

Edward miró a James y tomó su teléfono. Por lo menos conocía a alguien que pudiera tener información ilegal, aunque sabía por sus fuentes que parte de los negocios de James eran ilegales, por eso nunca lo hubiese contratado con él en su empresa, pero en ese momento le servían para encontrar a Bella.

El iría por la parte legal.

-Cheney - contestaron al segundo repique.

-Ben, es Cullen.

-Hola Edward - respondió con voz tensa - ¿qué sucede?

-Es Bella – respondió entre dientes.

-¿Secuestro? – preguntó diligentemente.

-Por ahora desaparición, no han pedido rescate ni han seguido ningún tipo de modus operandi normal.

Edward suspiró de nuevo mientras se levantaba y pasaba su mano por la cara.

Ben Cheney era un amigo antiguo de ellos, estudiaron en el colegio juntos y cuando iban a la universidad él se fue a la academia de policía de california. Ahora era el miembro más joven del departamento antisecuestro de California.

Sabría qué hacer.

-Envíame por mail número de teléfono, datos de su vehículo, toda información que tengas, datos de la desaparición, si has tenido algún contacto con ella después de la desaparición y nos vemos en el comando ¿en veinte minutos?

-¿Veinte minutos? - preguntó a James.

James miró a Edward y negó con la cabeza - Una hora.

Edward asintió - Una hora Ben.

En el transcurso de esa hora no habían adquirido información importante, por lo menos nada que los pudiera ayudar o que pudiera calmar el nudo que crecía en su interior al pensar que pudiera estar pasando con Bella.

Nadie, ninguna banda, cartel, grupo o maldito foráneo de Estados Unidos respondían sobre la desaparición de Bella Cullen.

Esa simple noticia hizo que James puteara al cielo y que Edward entendiera menos lo que sucedía.

¿Quién tenía retenida a Bella?

Saliendo para el comando llamó a Charlie, quien después de quedarse callado por cinco minutos asimilando lo que Edward le había contado, le dijo que iba camino a casa con Lauren y que se iba a poner en contacto con Vladimir Morrison, que era el Comisionado de justicia en California y pertenecía al gabinete del Gobernador de California.

Aviso a sus padres y a sus amigos, además de enviar toda la información a Ben.

Se sentía como un completo inútil ya que no podía hacer nada más.

Llegó al comando antisecuestros a la hora pautada y Ben estaba en el frente esperándolo.

-¿Nadie ha contactado contigo? – preguntó como forma de saludo.

Edward negó con la cabeza y presentó a James, quien no se quiso quedar en su hotel tranquilo, el muy idiota tenía que seguirlo a donde fuera diciendo que ese también era su asunto.

El comando estaba en el norte de la ciudad. Era un edificio de tres pisos, según lo que Ben le había contado. El primer piso era el área de recepción y oficinas de atención, el segundo estaba los equipos especializados y en el tercero la parte vigilada, con una pequeña cerca de alta seguridad y los cuartos de interrogación.

- Randall Lane - señaló Ben presentando un hombre alto y moreno a Edward y James - es mi superior, ya fue notificado de la situación.

-El vehículo mercedes, placa HJU-3625 fue localizado hace diez minutos - anunció el jefe causando que Edward dejara de respirar unos segundos - lo encontraron a quince minutos del lugar registrado como su residencia.

-¿Bella? - preguntó Edward ansiosamente.

Ben negó con la cabeza – La policía capturó a un hombre, caucásico, de 23 años de edad, identificado como Riley Biers.

-¿Esta aquí? – preguntó Edward caminando un paso para el área de ascensores y matar al maldito bastardo, pero James lo tomó del antebrazo evitando que se moviera. Tuvo que apretar con fuerza para que Edward entendiera que no podía hacer lo que quería.

Ben negó con la cabeza como si confirmara lo que James estaba haciendo – No lo han traído todavía…

-Tuvimos una batalla con la policía para que nos lo entregaran - dijo Lane - pero es un presunto caso de secuestro y tenemos más competencia que ellos, aunque después el Comisionado Vladimir Morrison se comunicó conmigo para informarme que teníamos luz verde en todo – Randall alzó las cejas sugestivamente – así que tenemos claro la importancia del caso.

Edward asintió agradeciendo el contacto de su suegro.

_El 51 está entrando por__ el 30. Cambio – _anunció un radio que tenía Cheney y Lane en la solapa de la chaqueta y Edward entrecerró los ojos.

-_20_ – contestó Ben y asintió a Lane quien los dejo inmediatamente – Ya Riley Biers llegó con la comisión de traslado al comando, pronto empezaremos con el interrogatorio, te mantendré informado

Edward asintió y tomó a Ben por el hombro – Bella es mi vida Ben, acuérdate de lo que me debes…

Ben sonrió y colocó una mano en su hombro – Yo estuve allí cuando se casaron ¿recuerdas?, esto es personal y lo sabes. Por ahora solo puedes esperar, cuando sepa algo vengo a buscarte.

Edward asintió y se sentó en la silla más cercana pasándose la mano por la cabeza. Debió haberla atrapado con sus brazos, evitando que se soltara y se despertara antes que él.

Debió haberla protegido…

Él tenía que haberla cuidado como tanto juro hacerlo, nada más pensar en lo que ella este pasando en ese momento, lo que debe estar sufriendo ella y su bebe.

Suyos.

-¿A qué se debe eso de _me lo debes_? – preguntó James sentándose a su lado.

-¿No te ibas? – preguntó Edward molesto.

-Rompes mi corazón Edward ¿lo sabes verdad? – dijo burlonamente mientras revisaba el teléfono. Él también estaba ansioso.

-¿No te han dicho más nada?

James negó con la cabeza – No – respondió mirando al frente.

Edward apoyó la cabeza en la pared – Cuando teníamos 17 años estábamos bebiendo en una fiesta y me iba con unos amigos en un carro, Bella no me permitió ir, me dijo _Edward Anthony ni se te ocurra montarte en ese carro con esos chicos_… - dijo imitando su tono proteccionista.

-Y como siempre has sido un sometido… - se burló James.

-Siempre – respondió Edward suspirando – A la final los que se fueron tuvieron un accidente de tránsito y hubiera sido peor si yo me hubiese montado con ellos, ya que éramos muchos y no habríamos usado cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Y el tal Cheney?

-Él era el piloto, mi padre lo ayudo para que no tuviera problemas legales, ya que casi lo condenan por manejar bajo influencias alcohólicas, pero Carlisle conocía al Juez… - se encogió de hombros.

-Tráfico de Influencias… ¿quién lo hubiese creído de ti?…

Edward sonrió por la ironía de esas palabras – No soy un maldito boy scout Salvatore, no importa lo que quieras creer, la única que piensa que soy un santo es Bella… y yo… me gusta verme como ella me ve.

Él cerró los ojos y se puso las dos manos en la cara pensando en su esposa, _Dios mío que no le pasé nada, que este bien, por favor que pronto se acabe esta pesadilla…_

-¿Y ahora le cobras el favor? – preguntó James mirándolo con admiración por primera vez.

Edward se encogió de hombros – No estaría donde esta si su expediente hubiese tenido una mancha, y una condena lo es - Miró al reloj y arrugó la cara, iban a ser ya las cuatro de la mañana. Casi veinticuatro horas, llevaba ya casi un día desaparecida.

-Iré por café – dijo James dejándolo solo.

Edward asintió mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en la pared y se acomodaba en la silla incomoda, cerró los ojos por unos segundos sintiéndose exhausto por la preocupación, el estrés y el pánico que lo atosigaba por dentro.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos con fuerza porque todo era demasiado luminoso, era una sala blanca, igual a la que se encontraba pero no había sillas, ni personas, busco a James con la mirada pero no estaba allí, no había nadie.

Estaba parado allí mirando sin ver nada cuando escuchó una voz - ¿Edward? – él fijó la mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz y palideció al verla allí, frente a él, tan cerca de su alcance.

Bella.

Estaba igual que antes, pero algo faltaba, bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que no tenía a su bebe, que su vientre volvía a ser plano de nuevo.

La observó desesperado, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no estaba su bebe con ella?, la miró triste y trato de acercarse pero no podía, algo se lo evitaba.

Quería hablar, preguntarle donde estaba, quién la tenía, por qué se había ido de su lado, pero las palabras no le salían, cuando trato de hablar de nuevo sintió que se alejaba, que se apartaba de ella.

-¡Edward! – escuchó que le gritaba. Él volvió a tratar de acercarse pero no podía, se alejaba cada vez más - no me dejes… me lo quito – ella hacía como si llorara aunque no habían lágrimas a sus ojos, empezó a golpear todo a su alrededor y Edward se sentía desesperado, triste por verla allí, estaba demasiado preocupado por ella, porque no sabía que le pasaba y cada vez que sentía algo así, cada vez que deseaba hablar, se alejaba más y más de su lado

-Lo siento amor - dijo en voz baja, casi un susurro, levantando la mano para tomarla, para agarrarla, pero no importa cuánto se estiraban o trataban de llegar al otro no lo lograban.

-Búscalo - le pidió unos segundos después y algo en Edward se quebró porque ella lo miraba desesperada, triste, como si decir esas palabras le costaran el mundo pero no supiera qué más hacer - busca a nuestro bebe, ella lo tiene, no es de ella, es mío, por favor…

Esas palabras, la desesperación de su mirada aunada con la de él que cada vez crecía más hizo que él hiciera otro esfuerzo de hablar, pero en vez de palabras se encontró emitiendo un grito desesperado desde el fondo de su alma, en el que le quería decir que la amaba, que le dijera donde estaba, que la necesitaba y quería a su lado, que su vida no tenía sentido sin ella. Trato de acercarse más a ella, necesitaba tocarla, pero cuando logró dar un paso una reja apareció entre ellos separándolos, y encerrándolo a él. No le importaba estar enjaulado, solo le importaba que ella dejara de sufrir, que dejara de llorar ya que así no hubiesen lágrimas en sus mejillas él sabía que estaba desgarrada.

-Te amo Bella - gritó por fin, con la cara desencajada y con un brazo fuera de la reja tratando de tomarla.

-Búscalo Edward - le pidió sin poder moverse - ya es tarde para mi… pero no para nuestro bebe, todavía hay tiempo.

-¡No! - gritó él desesperado, revolviéndose, y se despertó por los brazos de James que lo empujaban de un lado a otro. Él abrió los ojos y miró a James desencajado y asustado.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Preguntó James extrañado – estas asustando a la gente con todos tus gritos.

Edward lo miró a él y a todos a su alrededor.

¿Qué significaba ese sueño?

¿Quién era ella?

-Tengo que buscar a Ben – dijo él levantándose – tengo que hablar con el tal Riley.

-Lo están interrogando – dijo James confundido.

-Necesito hablar con él – concluyó alejándose de James para poder encontrar a Ben y confirmar si eso era un sueño o el desasosiego que ahora lo atormentaba tenía razón de ser…

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Agradezco especialmente a mi Beta Ginegine en este capítulo (por fin me autorizo a dar su nombre)… la pobre tenía que dejar de trabajar para buscarme descripciones, apellidos y sujetos de crepúsculo… te quiero amiguis (y no estoy jalando para que me sigas buscando la información en tu trabajo en vez de justificar salario, _aunque en parte si…._ jaaajaaa)

Además tomo el atrevimiento de recomendar sus historias, sobre todo _**Cansada de besar sapos**_, es contemporánea, dulce, un poco pervertida (jejeje como lo es ella) pero tiene una buena trama y cada vez va mejor… ;)

Ginegine: Entre la historia y la autora me tienen en un estado de desesperación alarmante, ni siquiera cuando quería terminar con mi ex me sentí así (jaaaaaaa)

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Tres horas más habían pasado… ciento ochenta minutos y Edward todavía no sabía nada…

Se levantó de la silla para caminar en círculos como venía haciendo desde que se despertó de aquel maldito sueño. Miró a James quien ese momento estaba coqueteando con una oficial pelirroja y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos… eso si era jugar con el peligro ¿qué demonios iba a hacer él con una mujer de ley? ¿Acaso no recuerda que tiene negocios ilegítimos que necesita mantener lejos de los policías?

_Demonios… _quiere hablar con el tal Riley, ver si su corazonada es solo eso o está basado en algo que puede ser…

Repicó su teléfono y miró la pantalla con esperanza, aunque cada vez era menor. Cuando lo escucharon tres miembros de la fuerza se levantaron y lo miraron ansiosamente pero Edward negó con la cabeza.

No era el maldito secuestrador de Bella…

Tenían listo todo para rastrear la llamada que nunca llegaba…

¿El objetivo principal de un secuestro no es pedir recompensa? ¿Por qué se están tardando tanto? Su alma se enfría hasta congelarse solo al pensar que en vez de una llamada le van a enviar una parte de Bella, como había escuchado que algunas organizaciones hacían.

El problema era que ningún jefe se ha hecho responsable de ese secuestro, eso es lo que le ha dicho James, así que ninguno de los dos entiende qué demonios está pasando…

Repicó de nuevo su teléfono y él contestó rápidamente – Hola Bree – respondió cabizbaja. Escuchó sonidos de llanto y suspiró, había escuchado ya ese tipo de llamadas mucho en ese corto tiempo.

Todos estaban desesperados por estar a su lado, por acompañarlo, pero Edward no quería eso, los necesitaba activos, además… no quería tener a nadie cuando se derrumbada, y ya no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que eso pasara.

En cambio los tenía a todos tratando de ayudar. Rosalie y Emmett estaban encargados de los Hospitales, por si acaso llevaban a una mujer embarazada de ojos chocolates a la emergencia. Su madre, Alice y Jasper estaban en su casa con dos oficiales, esperando a ver si llamaban por la recompensa allí.

Y su padre… volteó y lo observó sentado en la silla al lado de la que él ocupaba hasta unos momentos atrás. No importa cuánto hubiese intentado que nadie fuera a ese sitio, igual veinte minutos atrás había llegado, lo había abrazado fuertemente así él no lo haya pedido y se había sentado mirando a la pared sin decir una palabra.

Lo agradecía… no podía lidiar con consolar a alguien cuando tenía los nervios destrozados pensando en qué podría estar pasando.

Eso era lo peor. Imaginar. Pensar en lo que puede estar pasando, lo que Bella podría estar sufriendo y desear hasta lo infinito ser él quien haya salido esa mañana, poder haberla detenido, protegido, que lo hayan atrapado a él mil veces antes que a ella.

-Deja de llorar Bree por favor… - pidió Edward suspirando y tapando sus ojos con una mano, no podía soportarlo.

-¿Han sabido algo? – escuchó la voz de Diego y agradeció en ese momento que le haya quitado el teléfono a Bree.

-No – respondió él sintiéndose completamente frustrado. Era como si hubiese desaparecido del planeta – todavía están interrogando a la persona que estaba manejando su vehículo.

Y no le permitieron hablar con él… ni cinco minutos… no importa cuánto lucho para hacerlo, casi golpea a Ben y tuvieron que retenerlo entre cinco hombres para evitar que le hiciera daño. Además que casi lo detienen por golpear a un detective… no le hubiese importado, siempre y cuando lo hubiesen metido en la misma celda del maldito que tiene la información que él necesitaba.

-Alice nos llamó hace veinte minutos… estamos camino al aeropuerto, en unas horas llegaremos a California – dijo él con urgencia.

-No tienen que hacer eso – dijo Edward educadamente.

-Escúchame Cullen – dijo Diego con voz furiosa y él sonrió. Sabía que apenas se estaba controlando para no insultarlo, Diego siempre era el que más le reclamaba cuando Edward quería estar solo o resolver sus problemas por sí mismo diciéndole que había personas que querían apoyarlo, entre esas… Bella. Dejo de sonreír y frunció el ceño – deja de decir estupideces… pronto llegaremos.

-Bien – dijo trancando la llamada. Sus amigos eran los mejores y los más tercos del planeta y no valía la pena pelear, siempre iban a hacer lo que quisieran.

Edward volteó y volvió a negar con la cabeza a ver a James hablando en el oído con la mujer. Demonios, parecía tener un alto rango. No lo entendía… cuando lo vio con la mujer en el hotel pensó que era alguien que le interesaba, ya entiende que no…

-Acabo de hablar con Charlie – dijo Carlisle levantándose y colocándose a su lado.

Edward fijó su atención en su padre y bajó la cabeza. Si había alguien que estaba igual de desesperado que él debía ser su suegro - ¿Qué te dijo?

Carlisle negó con la cabeza – Te puedes imaginar como esta. Ya pronto estará aquí, me llamó del avión, le informé que no había ningún avance todavía…

Edward asintió y cerró los ojos unos momentos para bloquearse. Todavía… Dios mío, ¿dónde estará Bella?

-Ella va a aparecer hijo – le dijo Carlisle colocando la mano en su hombro y apretando suavemente, solo lo necesario para confortarlo. Edward miró a su padre y asintió, tenía que hacerlo porque si no, él no sabía que iba a hacer…

-Edward – tanto su padre como él voltearon a ver a Ben. Tenía la cara cansada y tan molesta que supo antes que hablara cuál había sido el resultado del dichoso interrogatorio – No pudimos sacarle nada.

Escuchó como James puteaba al aire, sintió como su padre se revolvía inquieto pero él quedo paralizado. Ese hombre debía saber algo, tenía el carro de su esposa, no podía no saber nada – Déjame hablar con él – pidió de nuevo causando que Ben hiciera una mueca.

-No está permitido, maldita sea Edward, deja de insistir en lo mismo – dijo frustrado y en voz baja para que no se repitiera la escena de tres horas atrás.

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que dice? – preguntó Carlisle interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento.

-Dice que encontró el vehículo abandonado en el centro de la ciudad y que lo estaba regresando a la dirección que decía los documentos de Bella.

-¡Ni por su puta madre! – Gritó James acercándose por primera vez – eso es mentira y lo sabes… son unos inservibles…

Ben lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y continuó – Sabemos que es mentira, pero no importa cuán persuasivos hemos sido no cambia su versión… esperaremos una hora y seguiremos con el interrogatorio.

-Ben – dijo Edward furioso – tienes que hacer más que esto…

Ben se acercó a ellos y gruñó frustrado – Por Dios Edward, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, ya el maldito hombre ha pedido abogado cinco veces y nosotros hemos hecho como si no lo escuchamos… déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Edward respiró hondo y cerró los ojos – Solo la quiero de regreso Ben, y esto no está ayudando…

Ben asintió y lo miró fijamente - ¿No te han llamado pidiendo rescate? – Edward negó y él apretó la mandíbula como si estuviese pensando en algo desagradable.

-¿Qué no me estás diciendo Ben? – preguntó Edward y sintió como James se apartaba, como si supiera lo que estaba pasando antes de él.

Ben bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo – Ya han pasado presuntamente veintiséis horas desde que tu esposa desapareció Edward, la única llamada que te hizo no fue ni medianamente parecida a un rescate, más bien… - él negó con la cabeza y lo miró fijamente – seguiré con la investigación, estoy pensando de más… no me escuches.

Edward lo miró marcharse y frunció el ceño pensando en la llamada, no… no era un rescate, esa llamada era más bien una despedida…

Él se quedó paralizado mientras sopesaba lo que estaba diciendo, mientras entendía las palabras y sintió como alguien lo jalaba de un brazo. Él reaccionó empujando su extremidad y cuando volteó se tranquilizó, estaba a punto de matar a la persona que lo había tocado. Pero era solo James.

-Vamos – anunció James en voz baja. Edward lo observó confundido pero él lo miró de una forma que hizo que Edward entendiera que no debía hablar sino seguir órdenes.

Su padre los miró extrañado pero Edward le hizo seña de que los esperara sentado.

Caminó como si fueran a los baños de visita. James iba delante y no pronunciaba una palabra. Pasaron la primera puerta oscura, los baños se encontraban a la derecha y la entrada para la otra área del comando a la izquierda.

Iba a cruzar a la derecha pero James lo guió a la izquierda y él lo observó extrañado. Caminaron varios metros, él trataba de pasar desapercibido, aunque las seis personas que los observaron en el camino no hicieron nada para detenerlo, como si ellos también pertenecieran allí.

Llegaron frente a los ascensores e inmediatamente se abrieron la puerta y apareció la mujer con la que James estaba coqueteando unos minutos atrás – Rápido – dijo ella mirando a todos lados.

Ellos dos entraron y Edward miró a James extrañado – Gracias preciosa – dijo James sonriendo coquetamente.

Ella sonrió aunque unos segundos después se tornó seria – Solo tendrán cuarenta minutos para hablar con él… no más, los esperaré en la esquina, y te llamare si tienen que salir con urgencia – James asintió y Edward los miró confundido.

-Querías hablar con el bastardo – dijo James sonriendo – deseo cumplido amor.

Edward miró con asombro a James y asintió - ¿A cambio de qué? – le preguntó a la mujer.

-Ya James lo sabe, después te lo dirá – dijo sonriendo y saliendo primero a asegurar la zona.

-Dinero – declaró James – imagino que puedas darle los treinta mil dólares que está pidiendo ¿o va a ser un problema? – Edward negó con la cabeza y salió detrás de James.

Caminaron un largo pasillo con varias puertas. Del camino donde dejaban en el fondo solo estaba un oficial que era el encargado del calabozo.

Llegaron frente a una puerta negra de metal, era una de las partes más apartada del piso, las paredes eran amarillas, con pintura de aceite y todo daba sensación de ansiedad y prisión.

-Todos los guardias se fueron, estarán lejos cincuenta minutos – explicó la mujer – les recomiendo que se apuren…

-Gracias Teniente Smith – Dijo James sonriendo y esperando a que ella se apartara con un asentimiento y caminando contorneando sus caderas. Edward vio la puerta e iba a entrar desesperado pero de nuevo el brazo de James lo detuvo – Escucha Edward, lo que Ben dijo tiene sentido.

Edward asintió, ya él lo había pensado – Esa llamada era una despedida – dijo mirando a James ansiosamente.

-Y no solo una despedida, te dijo que hizo lo que tú nunca perdonarías, que se fue conmigo… para que no la buscaras.

-Esto no es un secuestro – dijo Edward sintiendo que se paralizaba y temblaba al mismo tiempo. Es peor de lo que había pensado.

James asintió – Y el maldito que esta allá dentro sabe lo que está pasando.

Edward sintió que el odio y la rabia llenaban su ser, no iba a salir de allí sin una respuesta – Vamos… empecemos.

James asintió y abrió la puerta. Entró primero y después lo hizo Edward.

La habitación era pequeña, como si estuviesen en la escena de una película, un lado de la pared tenía un gran espejo y las demás eran paredes del mismo color amarillento del pasillo. El cuarto estaba iluminado con una luz blanca fluorescente, en el medio había una mesa de madera con dos sillas desocupadas en un lado. En el otro lado estaba sentado él.

Era rubio y joven. Muy joven. Edward se sorprendió de eso, además de lo cansado que se veía, no había evidencia física, nunca la habría, pero en sus ojos y la forma en como abría la boca se veía que había sido torturado.

Y aun así el imbécil no había hablado.

Tenía los ojos azules y lo miraba con rabia, hasta odio y allí Edward tuvo la corroboración a lo que pensaba.

Él sabía más de lo que decía…

-Pues esto es lo que vamos a hacer – anunció James sentándose en una de las sillas desocupadas – tú nos vas a decir todo lo que sabes y puede que no te matemos…

Riley sonrió suavemente aunque sin dejar de ver a Edward – Ustedes no son policías…

Edward asintió y se acercó un paso – Si, tienes razón, aunque sabes quién soy ¿no es así?

Riley entrecerró los ojos un segundo e iba a decir pero cerró la boca en el último segundo – No – contestó por fin.

-¿Dónde está Isabella Cullen? – preguntó James acercándose a él todavía sentado en el asiento.

-No sé quién es Isabella Cullen – declaró él mirando fijamente a James – ya me han preguntado esto… ¿no tienen mejores preguntas?

Edward lo miró furioso y se acercó otro paso – ¿Por qué estabas manejando su carro?

-También me han preguntado eso – dijo tranquilamente, apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento y mirándolo casi burlonamente.

Edward miró a James un poco exasperado, no tenían tiempo para eso, para jugar al gato y al ratón, para interrogarlo tranquilamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedara? ¿Veinte, treinta minutos?... no es suficiente.

Se acercó otro paso para hacer la pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo desde el sueño - ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó sin siquiera saber si tenía algún tipo de sentido.

En ese momento Riley frunció ligeramente el ceño y dejó de verlo, pero no sin antes tener la misma expresión de odio que tuvo al principio.

Ya Edward había tenido suficiente.

Se acercó varios pasos hasta quedar a su frente. Estaba esposado, no se había dado cuenta de eso, tanto de manos como en sus tobillos.

-Edward… - escuchó que le advertía James pero él lo ignoro.

-¿Quién es ella? – volvió a preguntar y lo tomó por la solapa de la franela que tenía puesto para estrellarlo contra la pared - ¡Dímelo!

-Edward… - volvió a decir James y sintió como si rodaba la silla, como si se hubiese parado, aunque él no tenía ojos para nadie, solo para el maldito que sabía dónde estaba su esposa y no quería decírselo.

-No sé de quién hablas – dijo Riley aunque por primera vez se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso, su corazón latía con fuerza y temblaba ligeramente.

Edward soltó el agarre de una mano y lo miró furioso – No tengo tiempo para esto – buscó en el borde de su pantalón en la espalda, saco su Glock y apuntó en el pecho del hombre.

-¡Edward! – Gritó James alarmado – maldita sea, no sabía que estabas armado.

-¡Para matarte a ti imbécil! – declaró Edward mirando a Riley – pero ahora creo que matare a este otro bastardo…

James dejó de respirar y después se rió – Está bien – dijo y cuando Edward volteó lo encontró al lado sonriendo – ya te ganaste mi respeto… no eres boy scout.

Edward rodó los ojos pero se encontró haciendo una mueca divertida en la cara… estaba loco definitivamente – Empieza a hablar Riley porque ya no estoy para juegos.

-Apunta en los pies, duelen como el carajo y sigue consciente – recomendó James apartándose un paso.

Riley abrió los ojos alarmado y empezó a respirar aceleradamente – No – dijo en voz baja.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién tiene a mi esposa? ¡Dime lo que sabes!

Riley negó con la cabeza y Edward cargó el arma apuntando el pie.

-¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? – Edward no tuvo que voltear para saber que era Ben, le hizo seña a James y escuchó como maldecía por lo bajo - ¡Suelta a Riley, Cullen!

Edward volteó ligeramente sin dejar de ver por el rabo del ojo a Riley y observó como James sacaba una Beretta y apuntaba a Ben, por lo menos suspiró aliviado porque estaban solos, aunque maldijo al cielo porque de esta no había nadie que los salvaba… iban a ir presos los dos.

James cerró la puerta y los encerró a los cuatro – Vamos a saber que está pasando, lo quieran o no – declaró James frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Quién es ella? – Volvió a preguntar Edward apuntando el pie y empezando a apretar el gatillo – no voy a volver a preguntarlo, ¿qué demonios quieren hacer a mi esposa?

-¡Tú esposa es una ladrona! – gritó Riley desesperado, estresado por el arma y temblando más fuertemente - ¡y tú eres un maldito bastardo que la hirió!

Edward lo miró con rabia y lo golpeó contra la pared hasta que él emitió un gemido lastimoso – ¡No se te ocurra a ofender a mi esposa idiota!

-¡Maldita sea esto no es la solución! – dijo Ben mirando con rabia a James que lo apuntaba y lo más seguro frustrado por no haber desenfundado la suya antes – deja que nosotros nos encargamos de esto

Edward bufó y golpeó a Riley en la mandíbula – Más de cinco horas de interrogatorio y nada más sacaste que él manejaba un maldito auto que no era suyo, llevo media hora y he demostrado que la conoce Ben – Edward miró a Ben y aunque lo observó con rabia se quedó callado - ¡es mi esposa! Y esto no es secuestro, ellos no quieren nada de ella, maldita sea está embarazada, y no me la van a quitar, no si puedo evitarlo – estaba tan desesperado que agarró por la solapa de la ropa a Riley y empezó a golpearlo contra la pared - ¡Dime donde esta! ¡¿Quién mierda la tiene?

Riley lo miró furioso y mareado por los golpes – ¡Ella se merece todo lo que le está pasando! ¡le quitó a su bebé!

Edward apuntó su cien y la pegó fuertemente sabiendo que eso le estaba haciendo daño - ¿De qué mierda hablas?

-De tu esposa – escupió él como más rabia y furia que Edward había visto – De como hirió a Victoria, le quito a su bebé… Victoria solo quiere lo que es suyo.

Edward quedó paralizado y se separó dos pasos mirándolo asombrado.

¿Victoria?

¿Le quito su bebé?

Se volteó a ver a James y él también bajó su arma de la impresión y miraba a Edward igual de paralizado, había palidecido, aunque Edward imaginaba que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Sintió que lo empujaba alguien, miró y era Ben, creyó que lo iba a golpear, a matarlo, pero para su sorpresa llegó donde Riley y volvió a golpearlo, aunque de forma que no quedara marca y después lo tiró en la silla.

Llegó donde estaba Edward y lo tomó del hombro. Él veía todo pero no reaccionaba.

¿Es Victoria?

¿Victoria es ella?

Ben lo empujó pero él se tensó – No me voy a ir Ben – dijo Edward enfáticamente – enciérrame si te da la gana pero tengo que saber que está pasando.

Ben asintió – Lo sé, pero siéntate.

Edward se sentó y miró que James hacía lo mismo a su lado. Ambos miraron a Riley y él lo observaba con rabia, odio - ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? – pregunto Ben, ya que los otros dos no podían hablar.

Riley ladeó la cabeza – Conocí a Victoria dos meses atrás, me contó su historia, como él – dijo señalando a Edward – la había dejado, que la tal Bella, su hermana, le robó su esposo y siempre la humillaba y después le quito su bebé, su hijo con este bastardo.

Edward palideció más y negó con la cabeza, no entendía… simplemente no entendía.

¿Victoria?

Miró a James y parecía igual de asombrado que él - ¿Bella le quito su bebé? – preguntó Edward aunque más para sí mismo que para el mismo Riley.

-Si – declaró Riley con tanta fuerza que parecía que no había duda – le quito todo y Victoria solo lo quería de vuelta y después nos iríamos lejos, a empezar una nueva vida… y por eso la ayude. Victoria no podía acercarse a esa mujer porque sabía lo que iba a querer, que le diera su bebé, por eso me pidió que se la llevara, que se la entregara…

James se levantó del asiento y lo observó furioso - ¡¿Y cómo demonios Bella le quito su bebé si está embarazada? ¡¿Cómo tiene el bebé de otra mujer en sus entrañas?... eres un perfecto idiota ¿no piensas lo que estás diciendo?

Riley lo miró confundido – Es madre sustituta ¿no?, tiene dentro de su vientre un bebé que no le pertenece ¿es así no? – preguntó más ansioso, por primera vez parecía que dudaba lo que estaba diciendo.

Edward se levantó del asiento hasta dejar caer la silla y sentía que se ahogaba. Necesitaba… pensar que eso era una locura, un sueño… eso no puede estar pasando.

Se volteó hasta Riley y lo miró furioso - ¿Dónde está Victoria con mi esposa? – preguntó lentamente para que lo entendiera.

Riley volteó la cara y no respondió nada.

James se levantó de la silla y lo miró fijamente – Riley escúchame – el muchacho lo miró fijamente – todo lo que Victoria te dijo son mentiras…

Riley lo miró confundido y negó con la cabeza – Ella no me mintió… él fue quien le mintió, quien la engaño y le quito junto con esa perra su bebé – cuando escuchó como insultaban a Bella Edward se volvió loco, se lanzó a Riley por la mesa y lo golpeó fuertemente, hubiese podido seguir haciéndole daño pero James y Ben lo detuvieron agarrándolo fuertemente.

-Cálmate Edward – dijo Ben agarrándolo – así no sabremos nada… por Dios, déjalo hablar.

Edward se soltó de su agarre y se calmó, tenían razón – Continua – le dijo entre dientes.

Riley se agarró la mandíbula y lo miró aterrorizado, parecía que no iba a hacerlo pero dos minutos después volvió a hablar - Ella me dijo que no podía reclamarlo legalmente, porque ustedes iban a decir que no era su bebé y que tenían los medios económicos para no permitir que ningún juzgado le diera la razón a ella… que iba a perder a su bebé, y era lo que quería, que te amaba a ti y a tu hijo.

James negó con la cabeza – Escúchame idiota… Victoria te mintió, Edward no la dejo, ella se fue porque quiso.

-No – negó Riley frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que sí, porque se fue conmigo, su amante…

Riley lo observó confundido y miró a Edward – Eso es falso.

Edward lo miró desesperado. Victoria no podía hacerle daño a Bella ¿o sí?

Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, se la había llevado, la había alejado de ellos y había engañado a ese pobre imbécil.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué inventar una mentira así?

-Por eso lo de la llamada – dijo por fin mirando a James – por eso Bella declaró que se había ido contigo y que había hecho como Victoria hizo. Siempre fue ella y yo no lo vi…

Maldita sea…

Se agarró el cabello fuertemente como si fuera a arrancárselo y miró al único hombre que tenía las respuestas - ¿Dónde está, Riley? – le preguntó desesperado – mi esposa y mi hijo… necesito encontrarlos.

Riley los miró confundido – Ella me dijo que esa mujer le había hecho daño… que le había quitado todo.

Edward negó con la cabeza – Solo quiero encontrarlos… por favor – le rogó esperando que de alguna forma Riley lo declare.

Antes de que cualquiera se moviera Ben cargo su arma y lo apuntó fijamente - ¿Sabes qué es esto? Soy yo actuando en estado de necesidad ya que atacaste a un pobre ciudadano indefenso con un pequeño cuchillo que escondiste de la revisión… - ladeó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente – o hablas o…

Riley lo miró con pánico y asintió tragando en seco – No lo sé – tembló cuando vio que el arma se acercaba – Victoria no me quiso decir, me dijo que era mejor que yo no supiera el sitio donde iba a llevar a la mujer…

Edward lo miró y se tiró en la silla sin reaccionar mirando la mesa… él había sido su esperanza y ahora no sabía dónde estaban.

-¡¿Qué? – preguntó James palideciendo.

Riley asintió – Nos encontramos en el centro de la ciudad, ella metió a la mujer en una camioneta 4X4 y yo me iba al punto de encuentro en Santa Mónica. Mi misión era entregarle a Isabella y devolver su carro en la casa de los Cullen pero las dos veces que lo intente él estaba cerca – dijo señalando con la cara a Edward – y tuve que esconderme. La tercera vez me agarró la policía.

-Dame los datos del vehículo que manejaba Victoria – dijo Ben sacando un libro de notas pero Riley negó con la cabeza.

-No me los sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – solo que es una camioneta 4X4 negra con vidrios polarizados - Ben gruño, nada más había como medio millón de carros así y no es de su propiedad, Edward lo sabía – Tal vez sea alquilado.

Edward abrió su celular y la llamó pero aparecía desconectado el número. Miró a Riley – Dame su nuevo número de teléfono - Ben asintió. Así podrían rastrearlo.

Riley negó de nuevo – No está usando teléfono, me dijo que no quería que la localizaran, solo está usando una computadora portátil y me iba a enviar un correo cuando todo terminara… aunque el principal plan era que cuando se acabara todo ella iba a ir al punto de encuentro.

Edward se levantó, había escuchado suficiente. Caminó dos pasos y se volteó de nuevo a mirar a Riley – El hijo que tiene Bella en su vientre es de los dos, no de Victoria y lo que dice James es cierto, yo no la abandone, fue ella quien me dejo – miró a James quien lo observaba fijamente – vámonos.

James asintió y Riley palideció– Victoria no me mintió ¿verdad? – Preguntó temblando – ella… - él se vio tan asustado, como un niño, demonios lo era así tuviese veintitrés años – necesitaba mi ayuda, yo no…

Él bajó la cabeza y Edward quiso poder decirle algo, pero no sabía qué. Una parte de él, aunque muy mínima, le tenía lastima, ya que el hombre había sido usado por ella… como lo habían sido todos, James y él mismo.

-Te mintió – dijo James ya que para Edward era imposible hablar.

Riley bajó la mirada y se veía derrotado repitiendo algo como _no lo sabía _y que _ella lo quería…_

Salió junto con James y Ben del cuarto de interrogatorios. Afuera estaban varios funcionarios, aunque extrañamente nadie lo detuvo o les hablo, tal vez habían visto todo por el espejo. Guardó el arma en el borde de su jean y entró en el ascensor seguido por James y por Ben.

Edward se dejó caer en una de las paredes del ascensor sin fuerza. De todo lo que se pudo imaginar, de todas las personas que creía podían hacerle daño a Bella, nunca había pensado en Victoria.

Está bien… no era idiota, sabía que ella le tenía rabia y las últimas veces que la vio era peor la forma en como hablaba de ella, el resentimiento de su voz o la mirada de odio cuando la mencionaba, pero nunca imagino que fuera capaz de hacerle algo así.

Por Dios… son hermanastras.

¿Y por él?, si ella fue quien lo dejo, nunca la amo, pero creía que lo hacía y no se veía dejándola, por lo menos no en ese momento, estaba hipnotizado por ella, como un imbécil. Fue deprimente ver a Riley ya que era como verse a sí mismo hace más de un año atrás.

Creyendo fielmente todo lo que ella decía.

Engañado por sus palabras y su actitud… sin ver su verdadera naturaleza.

Observó a James y por su cara se veía que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, dos idiotas engañados por la misma mujer… tres, si cuentan al pobre diablo que fue capaz de cometer hasta un delito por ella.

_Dios santo que Bella este bien…_

Cerró los ojos rogando de nuevo y los abrió cuando Ben aclaró su garganta haciendo ver que habían llegado al piso deseado.

Llegaron donde estaba su padre y lo observó preocuparse aún más, palidecer. Tal vez es que la visión de ellos en ese momento sea completamente deprimente.

Ben se volteó hacía ellos – Investigare a todas las empresas de alquiler de vehículos para verificar si hay alguno que cumpla las características que dio Riley y hayan sido alquilado por Victoria Mallory Cullen.

Edward asintió y sintió como su padre se tensaba - ¿Victoria? – preguntó en una voz más aguda de lo normal.

-El problema es que puede estar en cualquier parte y no hay forma de localizarla. Enviare a varios oficiales al lugar de encuentro para atraparla, aunque no hay garantía de que vaya de verdad para allá. Ese chico parece perdido y tal vez lo haya solamente usado – dijo Ben suspirando hondo - ¿no hay forma de ubicar un sitio de su gusto? ¿Algún diario o notas?

Edward asintió – Puedo ir a mi antigua casa a revisar en sus cosas, todavía están allí guardadas, para ver si encuentro algo…

Ben asintió – Haz eso…

-Yo también tengo unas cosas de ella en un deposito – dijo James mirando a Edward – de cuando vivió conmigo… iré a revisarlo y ahora que sabemos los datos de la persona llamaré a mis contactos para verificar si ella no compro cosas… ilegales o ver si podemos rastrearla.

Edward lo miró asintiendo mientras sentía que temblaba al pensar en la consecuencia de lo que James había dicho. Armas, aunque ella, al igual que Bella y que él sabía disparar y tenía porte licito, así que no iba a encontrar nada de eso. Miró a James y sonrió, aunque fue más una mueca – Gracias James…

James lo miró confundido y enarcó una ceja – Tienes mucho que agradecerme pero… ¿por qué esta vez en específico?

-Por haberte robado a mi esposa – dijo con un humor negro que no sabía que tenía.

James asintió riendo de medio lado y guiñando un ojo – Me gusta tu lado oscuro Cullen es… refrescante.

Edward medio gruño y respiro hondo – Vamos, tenemos que rescatar a mi esposa.

Miró a su padre, pero al ver su expresión sabía que no iba a poder pedirle que lo dejara solo. Salieron de allí y Carlisle le quitó las llaves del vehículo, lo cual él agradeció internamente, ya tenía más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir. No tenía sueño, pero se sentía completamente agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Y quería a su esposa.

Le explicó a su padre lo que había sucedido, lo que descubrieron en la conversación con Riley y le sorprendió ver como apretaba el volante un poco más fuerte de lo normal ya que su padre no era nada violento.

-Menos mal que no la habíamos vendido todavía – declaró Edward media hora después viendo la casa mientras su padre aparcaba en el frente de ella.

Se estremeció al ver la casa, no le gustaba, tal vez porque pertenecía a un pasado que no quería recordar, una vida falsa y vacía. Miró el jardín, que estaba un poco descuidado, y su corazón se retorció.

Recordó a Bella, cuando regreso de Chicago y ella lo esperaba en la lluvia. Lo que le había dolido hacerla sufrir a la vez que sentía los celos más intensos que había sentido en su vida al creer que ella estaba con James. Otro triunfo para Victoria.

-Si – dijo Carlisle saliendo del carro. Estaba molesto, dolido y decepcionado, lo sabía. Nadie podía creer que Victoria fuera capaz de algo así, la conocen desde que eran unos niños, la habían criado y cuidado igual que a Bella y a él.

Observo la casa de nuevo y asintió. Habían esperado a que subiera el mercado para venderla, pero si lo hubiesen hecho estarían todas las cosas de Victoria guardaras en un deposito o las hubiesen botado y no tendrían la oportunidad de buscar sitios donde puede ser que haya llevado a Bella.

_Gracias a Dios que no lo hicieron._

Sentía que su pecho iba a explotar de lo comprimido que lo tenía, no podía creer que eso estaba pasando, que su ex esposa tenga retenida a su esposa, supuestamente por su bebé. Escuchó su teléfono repicar y lo agarró rápidamente.

-Cullen – respondió al ver un número desconocido.

Escuchó que alguien respiraba hondo como si se estuviese calmando - ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó James y Edward frunció el ceño. Su tono era alterado, más de lo que alguna vez había escuchado.

-Estoy en la puerta de la casa ¿ya me extrañas? – preguntó deteniéndose.

-Victoria hizo una compra en el mercado negro – dijo él perturbado obviando una pulla que en situaciones normales no hubiese dejado pasar.

-¿Qué compra? – preguntó él sintiéndose ansioso de pronto. Más de lo normal. James se quedó callado por unos segundos y Edward empezó a desesperarse – habla maldita sea.

-Tal vez deba ir para allá – dijo preocupado.

-Salvatore no estoy para bromas – respondió exasperado.

-Compro dos cajas de Misoprostol – dijo con voz ansiosa.

-¿Misoprostol? – preguntó confundido.

-Esa medicina sirve para… inducir un parto.

Edward se detuvo y casi se cae al suelo si no fuera porque su padre lo agarró de la espalda - ¿Qué pasa Edward? – preguntó Carlisle preocupado.

No, su hijo, su bebé… Bella…

Por Dios santo…

Recordó la voz de Bella en el sueño "_ya es tarde para mi… pero no para nuestro bebé, todavía hay tiempo_"

No, eso no puede ser cierto…

No era una mentira lo que le dijo a Riley… de verdad iba en contra su bebé…

-¿Edward? – Preguntó James – maldita sea… iré para allá…

Él trancó la llamada sin decir nada y miró a su padre horrorizado – Ya entiendo por qué se la llevo… qué es lo que quiere.

Carlisle la miró confundido - ¿Qué?

-Quiere a nuestro bebé – dijo en un murmullo.

Carlisle palideció – No entiendo, ¿por qué iba a querer eso?

Edward negó con la cabeza – No lo sé… vamos.

Salió casi corriendo a la casa. Debía encontrarla antes que sucediera, antes que le hiciera daño, porque eso es lo que va a hacer, iba a hacerle daño a Bella.

Buscó la llave en el matero donde la guardaba en casos de emergencia y entró a la casa acompañado de su padre.

Dio dos pasos dentro de la casa y se dio cuenta que había algo extraño.

Observó una pieza de ropa en el mueble que no había estado allí antes. Levantó la mirada a la chimenea que estaba en la sala de estar y todas las fotos donde salía Bella estaban rotas y tiradas en el suelo.

Caminó a la cocina lentamente, como si sintiera el peligro y observó a su padre quien fruncía el ceño, había platos vacíos pero recién usados como si alguien estuviese allí.

De pronto escuchó un grito ahogado y quedo paralizado. Podía reconocer esa voz siempre… de por vida… no importa si fuera hablando, gritando, gimiendo o simplemente susurrando. Miró a Carlisle y estaba alarmado, era Bella la que había gritado. Carlisle agarró su teléfono y Edward asintió. Iba a llamar a la policía.

Escuchó otro gritó ahogado más fuerte y observó la puerta que estaba al final. El sótano.

Abrió la puerta desesperado y empezó a bajar las escaleras para llegar al sótano mientras escuchaba una voz.

Victoria.

-_Oh estúpida – _decía – _mira como estas sangrando… no importa, igual no ibas a vivir…_

Edward quedó paralizado al llegar al final, la habitación estaba a medio iluminar. Victoria estaba arrodillada al lado de una mujer.

De su mujer…

Bella estaba acostada, desnuda y amarrada en posición de parto. En ese momento miró como ella respiró hondo, y levantó la mirada.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Ella lo observó por unos segundos, con tal expresión de alivio, como si ahora que él estaba allí todo iba a estar bien, como si era lo que esperaba. Él le quiso decir que era así, pero en ese momento su mirada cambio, igual que en el sueño, la misma rendición y desesperación estaba pintada en su cara como cuando le dijo que ya era tarde para ella, que salvara a su bebé y él vio como ella cerró los ojos y se desmayó, cayó en la inconsciencia, miró desesperado su pecho y no se movía… era como si no respirara.

El pánico lo llenó de forma que ni podía hablar, además del dolor y la angustia era demasiado grande que sintió que no podía respirar. Su esposa, su amor… estaba allí tirada y había tanta sangre… tanta sangre… - ¡No! – gritó, no podía estar muerta, él iba a salvarla, él iba a sacarla de allí alejarla de esa maldita mujer que tenía un bisturí en su mano.

Por causa del grito Victoria volteó sorprendida al verlo allí, parado al final de las escaleras - Edward – dijo ella con voz tan dulce que él palideció aún más.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Edward palideció al observar lo tranquila que estaba Victoria, lo normal que lo había saludado mientras sostenía un bisturí en la mano como si fuera a hacer una incisión.

Miró a Bella y respiro aliviado al notar que su pecho se movía. Respiraba, no la había perdido.

Fijó su atención de nuevo la sangre y frunció el ceño al ver que venía de su cabeza, no de otra parte de su cuerpo ¿la había golpeado? ¿Qué demonios le hizo? No era demasiada como había pensado en el principio, pero era de ella y la verdad es que no tenía que haber derramado ni una gota de sangre, no debía estar allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Victoria tranquilamente apretando más fuerte el bisturí y pegándose a Bella apuntándolo sobre su estómago, en una pose defensiva.

Edward bajo el último paso de la escalera y la miró fijamente - ¿Qué hago aquí? – Repitió perplejo - ¡aléjate de mi mujer Victoria!

Ella lo observó furiosa y se levantó, aunque sin apartarse de Bella o dejar de apretar el arma blanca que llevaba en su mano - ¡Yo soy tu mujer! ¡Yo! no esa estúpida que lo único que hizo fue arruinarme la vida y quitarme lo más importante.

Lo miró confundida sin entender qué demonios decía

-Pero tú me amas… sé que lo haces – continuó ella mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.

Edward se acercó dos pasos aunque se detuvo al ver un arma de fuego en la mesita al lado de Victoria, y el bisturí en sus manos que estaba muy cerca de Bella… demasiado cerca.

-¿Qué mierda has hecho Victoria? - preguntó Edward con una mezcla de rabia y desesperación mirando a Bella.

-Ella fue la que me quito a mi bebé, ¡ella! te dije que estaba embarazada, te dije que había sido un error, que yo tenía a nuestro bebé adentro y tú no me creíste, pero era cierto, fue Bella la que me lo quito… y cuando lo tenga de regreso vamos a ser felices. Tú y yo.

Edward negó con la cabeza sintiéndose anonadado.

Era como… como si en verdad ella se creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

Como esa vez en Washington ella le estaba hablando con seguridad, sin lugar a ninguna duda.

La miró fijamente y recordó esos momentos. La seguridad en que pregonaba que Bella lo tenía todo y ella nada, la certeza de que estaba embarazada así las pruebas decían lo contrario.

¿Sera qué…?

No, no puede ser…

Ella fue la que lo dejo por James y ella no estuvo nunca embarazada… además…

¿Dice que el bebé es suyo?

Recordó su sueño "_ella dice que es de ella pero no lo es… es mío_".

Era un maldito sueño no significa nada pero unido con lo que el imbécil de Riley dijo si significaba algo…

Lo cambiaba todo…

_Maldita sea,_ el chico no estaba mintiendo como él lo creyó en ese momento, era verdad cuando decía que Victoria creía que Bella le quito su hijo.

Ella de verdad lo pensaba...

Estaba loca, de eso no había duda, porque solo una persona desequilibrada creería lo que ella estaba diciendo.

Entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijamente calculando como sacar a Bella y a su bebé bien, como alejarla dos pasos para poder neutralizarla... solo necesitaba que se apartara un poco de Bella.

Podía usar el arma que tenía en su espalda. Dispararle en el pecho y matarla para siempre, pero estaban muy cerca, Victoria podía caerle encima a Bella y eso haría su situación peor.

Además no sabía cómo iba a actuar Victoria pero estaba seguro que podría ser completamente impredecible.

No podía arriesgar a Bella… más de lo que ya estaba.

La observó de nuevo, y se veía furiosa, rabiosa, indignada como si estuviese defendiendo sus derechos - ¿Por qué terminamos Victoria? - preguntó para disipar cualquier duda sobre su alocada teoría.

-Por ella, me engañaste con Bella pero yo te perdono, porque quien ama perdona.

Edward palideció y trago hondo, no era mentira… la mujer estaba completamente loca, por eso tenía a Bella allí, por eso quería hacerle daño.

-Para esto Victoria - ambos escucharon la voz de Carlisle detrás de ellos y Edward empezó a respirar más aceleradamente - ya la policía viene en camino y Bella necesita atención urgente. Aléjate lentamente – pidió su padre desesperado.

-¡No! - grito Victoria desesperada sollozando - ¡no me van a quitar a mi bebé! No después de todo lo que hice para tenerlo de vuelta.

Ella se volteó hacia Bella con el bisturí en mano, arrodillándose entre sus piernas y Edward se desesperó. Ella no tenía ningún tipo de conocimiento médico, si la cortaba no iba a sacar a su hijo, sino que iba a matarlos a ambos además temblaba perceptiblemente - ¡Nadie te va a quitar a nuestro bebé Victoria! - gritó haciendo que ella se detuviera y lo mirara.

Victoria se volteó arrodillada y lo observó sonriendo, feliz, como si esas palabras eran las que estaba esperando todo el tiempo.

La odiaba, cree que nunca había odiado a alguien más que a la mujer que tenía al frente, pero estaba con el bisturí cerca de su amor y él iba a hacer lo que sea para salvarla.

Incluso participar en su locura.

Sacó el arma de su espalda y la mantuvo en ese sitio para que ella no lo descubriera.

-No Edward - escuchó que su padre le murmuraba justo en su espalda. Había caminado lentamente y se había colocado detrás de él.

Miró hacia Victoria y entendió lo que quería decir su padre. Estaba más cerca que antes, no podía hacerle daño o una sin hacérselo a la otra. Victoria estaba con el bisturí paralizado en su estómago y Edward sentía que se le salía el alma del cuerpo al ver la escena.

Al observar como su esposa estaba tirada en el suelo desmayada con sus extremidades amarradas y a la merced de una mujer desquiciada.

En ese momento escucho un sonido de sirena alejada y respiro hondo… ya faltaba poco, solo tenía que actuar un poco más.

-Tienes razón Victoria - dijo lentamente mientras cargaba el arma lo mas rápido posible tratando que el sonido se escondiera con sus palabras - Bella es la culpable de todo. Yo… yo te amo y quiero a nuestro bebé.

Victoria sonrió y se levantó lentamente acercándose dos pasos hacia Edward. Sus ojos estaban brillantes emocionados y su sonrisa parecía genuina – Entonces déjame sacar a nuestro bebé y nos vamos .

Edward se estremeció y camino un paso más… faltaba poco - No - dijo suavemente mientras la miraba con la expresión más conciliadora y dulce que podía otorgar, o por lo menos un intento de ella - aquí corre peligro… nuestro bebé, hay que llevar a Bella a una clínica, y después cuando le hagan la cesárea, nos iremos.

Victoria dio otro paso frunciendo el ceño como si sopesara esa opción y miró a Bella - No quiero que viva - dijo señalándola y allí Edward tuvo suficiente.

Caminó los pasos que los separaban y la empujó contra la pared más separada del cuerpo de Bella causando que se golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza y que emitiera un gemido lastimero.

Ella lo miró asombrada, como si no entendiera por qué la atacaba y Edward la apuntó con el arma cargada mirándola con toda la rabia que sentía - Eres una maldita loca y te matare con mis propias manos.

Victoria lo miró como si no entendiera - ¿Por qué dices eso Edward? Yo te amo… - empezó a llorar como si la hubiese herido en lo más profundo de su ser y Edward no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía entender cómo esa mujer había llegado a ese extremo y nadie se hubiese dado cuenta.

Carlisle corrió hacia Bella y empezó a desatarla, primero las piernas y después los brazos, la envolvió con la sabana sucia para tapar su desnudez y la acostó en el piso completamente.

Edward volteó a ver las marcas en las extremidades que había dejado las sogas y apuntó a Victoria fijamente - ¿Cómo pudiste? - preguntó acercándose y apuntándola en la cabeza. Sentía tanta rabia que no razonaba - Debería…

-Dejo de sangrar - declaró Carlisle cortando sus palabras la vez que dejaba de palpar su cabeza y le tomaba su muñeca – siento pulso, maldita sea debí graduarme de medico como siempre quise

Edward dejo de ver a su padre y miró a Victoria con odio y rabia -¡Esa es mi mujer y mi hijo Victoria! - le gritó fuertemente apuntando el arma y ella lo observó con rabia y dolor.

-¡Tú eres mío Edward! – Gritó a su vez furiosa - y yo la odio por querer apartarte de mi lado… nosotros seriamos felices si ella no existiera.

Después de anunciar eso se levantó del suelo y trato de ir contra Bella, sin siquiera pensar en su seguridad o en tener un arma con que atacarla.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando Edward la tomó del cabello y la volvió a tirar contra el suelo apuntando el arma en la cien - Debes pagar por lo que hiciste Victoria.

-No Edward - dijo su padre mirándolo fijamente y tomando una mano de Bella - aléjate de Victoria por favor hijo… esa no es la solución.

Edward no razonaba. Solo tenía un pensamiento y retumbaba en todo su interior. Matarla, acabar con ella, hacerla sufrir de la misma forma en que Bella lo hizo, repetirle cada golpe y cada daño que ella le propino.

-Mientras viva Bella no estará segura - dijo como si estuviese convenciéndose más que contestando a su padre y empezó a apretar el gatillo.

-¡No Edward! - escuchó que gritaba una voz conocida. Ben.

De alguna manera había llegado la policía y él no se había dado cuenta de nada. Agradeció al cielo que llegaran pero eso no evitaba su objetivo. Ben bajó las escaleras y quedó frente a él junto con tres oficiales. Edward volteó y lo miro apuntando el arma directamente en su espalda, tanto él como los otros funcionarios - baja el arma… lentamente.

-Merece lo que voy a hacerle Ben - respondió mirando a Victoria quien ese momento lo observaba horrorizada y lloraba desesperada.

-Ella es la culpable… - repetía incansablemente.

Y esas palabras lo que hacían era reafirmar lo que él pensaba. Debía morir.

-¡Deténgase señor! – gritó uno de los oficiales acercándose un paso.

-¡Nadie se mueva! – gritó Ben enfebrecido - ¡Bajen sus armas oficiales! – ellos lo miraron con renuencia y apuntaron fijamente a Edward - ¡es una orden maldita sea! ¡Bajen sus armas y salgan de aquí!

Los tres oficiales miraron la escena de nuevo, apuntaron unos segundos más a Edward y bajaron las armas, saliendo cada uno del sótano dejando a Carlisle arrodillado junto con Bella en un extremo. Victoria tirada en el suelo alterada con Edward apuntándole la cien y a Ben a cuatro pasos de distancia apuntando su espalda.

-Aléjate de Victoria Edward – dijo Ben cuando salieron los oficiales. Edward negó con la cabeza firmemente - Esto no es defensa propia ni estado de necesidad… es venganza Edward y no puedo permitirlo - dijo Ben lentamente.

Él miro a Victoria unos segundos respirando aceleradamente como si se estuviese ahogando. Victoria estaba cerca y podía acabar con ella, alejarla para siempre de Bella. Eso es ¿venganza? Parecía más bien justicia divina…

-No – negó Edward acercándose más a ella – no…

Victoria lo miraba furiosa y llorando – Yo solo quiero lo que ella me quito.

-No soy tuyo Victoria… nunca lo fui – dijo él acercándose dos pasos – siempre fui de Bella – se acercó a ella hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos de distancia – me das asco… nunca te voy a amar a ti, solo a ella… - Victoria empezó a gritar y a retorcerse en el suelo.

-Piensa en Bella - dijo Carlisle desesperado haciendo que lo mirara - ella te necesita Edward, vivo y libre… tenemos que ayudarla hijo, tenemos que sacarla de aquí... se nos muere Edward, tu hijo y tu esposa… piensa en ellos.

Edward bajo la mirada hacía Bella y como si estuviese en una ensoñación despertó. Se fueron todos sus deseos mortíferos cuando la observo quedando completamente paralizado.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Bella estaba desmayada, la había conseguido y él estaba perdiendo tiempo… tiempo valioso y necesario para acabar esa pesadilla.

Edward bajó el arma, guardándola en su espalda y se acercó a su esposa. Vio como Ben ocupaba su lugar, le colocaba esposas a Victoria y le leía los derechos aunque ella parecía no escucharlo ya que empezó a gritar despavoridamente ¡_no! ¡No te acerques a ella!_

Él se arrodillo a Bella y tomó su cabeza entre las manos - ¿Bella? Por favor despierta - pidió desesperado - por favor dime que estas bien…

Se sentía completamente alterado al verla tan pálida y tan fría, mojada y congelada, además de atormentado por perder tiempo valioso.

-¡Un medico! - gritó Edward meditando entre cargarla o dejarla allí hasta que llegara ayuda especializada. Decidió lo primero. La tomó en brazos y salió corriendo del sótano. Tenía que salvarla.

No podía perderla.

-Estarán bien amor… estarán bien - esa declaración era mitad ruego y mitad promesa.

Salió a la calle sin ver en realidad a nadie, había bastante revuelo, varias patrullas y muchos oficiales, tanto en la calle, como dentro de la casa, así en el sótano nada más haya estado Ben, en la salida vio varios más, entre esos los tres que lo apuntaron, pero lo dejaron ir sin decirle nada.

Pero a él no le importaba nadie, solo tenía un interés. Su mujer.

La montó suavemente en el puesto de atrás del carro y vio como su padre se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Carlisle le lanzó la llave y por reflejo más que otra cosa la tomó entre sus manos y abrió la puerta del piloto.

Su padre se montó en el asiento de atrás y sostuvo a Bella mientras Edward prendía el vehículo para ir al Hospital.

-Los escoltaremos - gritaron dos inspectores montándose en sus patrullas. Él asintió y emprendió su camino.

Nunca había manejado tan rápido en su vida. No respetaba semáforos, se montó en hombrillos, violento cada una de las normas, agradeciendo a la patrulla y dos motos que lo escoltaban que paralizaban el tráfico. Llegó al California Hospital Medical Center cinco minutos después aunque requirió toda su concentración para no matarlos a todos en el proceso.

-¡Un medico! - gritó Edward saliendo del carro y abriendo la puerta de los asientos de atrás. Aunque al ver los escoltas y como él casi se estaciona en la entrada de la institución había hecho que varias enfermeras y doctores salieran a la entrada.

Dos segundos después llegaron con una camilla y dos médicos a su lado - ¿Qué tenemos? - preguntó una doctora ayudando a los otros dos a sacar a Bella del vehículo.

-Mi esposa por favor - pidió Edward.

La doctora empezó a tomarle el pulso mientras llevaban a Bella dentro del Hospital – ¿Qué le sucedió? - preguntó ella viendo las heridas de Bella.

Edward siguió su mirada y ahora en la completa luz podía ver los golpes en la mejilla, el verdoso de su cara, las marcas y sangre en sus muñecas y talones; además que hubiese seguido desnuda si Carlisle no la hubiera tapado con la sabana sucia que estaba en el suelo, todavía con manchas de sangre por la herida de la cabeza.

-La secuestraron - dijo Edward caminando detrás de la camilla tomando la mano de Bella - y creo que usaron Misoprostol para iniciar el parto - dijo mirando la Doctora quien asintió diligentemente y empezó a emitir ordenes que él no entendía.

En ese momento la sabana sucia empezó a llenarse de sangre y él quedó paralizado - ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó observando como ella se desangraba.

-¡Demonios! – Gritó la mujer montándose en la cama y colocando la mano en la vagina de Bella para evitar que siguiera sangrando – Vamos a pabellón ¡ya!

Edward los observó estupefacto. Ella estaba sangrando, mucho, la doctora la sostenía y evitaba que siguiera haciéndolo y Bella empezó a estremecerse y respirar aceleradamente. Él no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

-Haremos todo lo que está en nuestras manos - declaró una enfermera deteniendo a Edward que iba detrás de ellos corriendo – por favor déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Edward asintió desesperado - Por favor es mi esposa… sálvenla – la enfermera asintió y salió corriendo de allí rumbo al pabellón.

Quedó allí paralizado - no te mueras Bella - rogó con voz rasposa - por favor no me dejes…

Sintió la mano de su padre en el hombro y se estremeció - Si Bella se muere… por dios había tanta sangre - dijo y no pudo seguir hablando, la voz se le había cortado ya que no podía ni siquiera decir esas palabras en voz alta.

Carlisle lo abrazó y Edward lo sintió temblar fuertemente y unos segundos después escuchó sus gemidos ahogados, evidenciando que estaba llorando. Lo abrazo aunque estaba tan anonadado y desesperado que nada mas podía quedarse allí, sin decir nada, solo observando fijamente la puerta donde había desaparecido su mujer.

Su todo…

¿Estará bien? ¿Por qué estaba sangrando?

¿Podrán salvarla a ella y al bebé?

Solo pasaron unos minutos desde que llego allí, todo paso muy rápido así hubiese parecido en cámara lenta, ¿habrá sido tiempo suficiente o se habrá tardado demasiado?…

Se tapó la cara con su mano y tembló fuertemente al recordar la última mirada de Bella.

Resignación…

Era como si hubiese luchado hasta que él llego, y cuando se dejó caer al suelo inconsciente Edward creyó que había muerto, que la había perdido.

Y ahora esto…

_Dios santo no permitas que ella muera…_

No podría soportarlo.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Bueno ¿qué les puedo decir? Gracias, tan sencillo y grande como eso. Este es mi regalo por los 4000 reviews, y en vez de torturarlas aún más de lo que lo he hecho, opte por subirles el nuevo cap como bien lo dijo la Beta… espero que les guste.

* * *

Edward cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar un momento feliz fuera de toda esa miseria. Los recuerdos siempre la llevaban a ella… la persona que le enseño qué era la felicidad.

Imaginaba su sonrisa, sus ojos color chocolate, la forma en como acariciaba su oreja y acomodaba su cabello para que tuviera algún tipo de control, el cual nunca conseguía. La manera en como lo miraba mordiéndose el labio deseándolo y analizándolo cuando él estaba haciendo cualquier cosa y sonreía coquetamente al descubrirla haciéndolo. Como ella se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho y suspiraba hondo por unos segundos para besar esa parte ligeramente, hubiese ropa de por medio o no.

Toda su vida había sido ella… y todo lo atesoraba, incluso las peleas, los conflictos; deseaba esos momentos de vuelta tan terriblemente que casi se sentía un sádico. Prefería los momentos que estaban mal a eso… a esto que estaba viviendo… porque en esos momentos la había tenido a su lado…

_Te amo_… escuchaba su voz vívidamente susurrarle esas palabras en su oído o en contra de sus labios - arrugó los ojos cerrándolos fuertemente - siempre amó que se lo dijera, incluso sonreía cuando lo murmuraba en sueños… hablaba dormida y lo repetía constantemente, eso es algo que nunca le dijo…

Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos, le dolía hasta estar en su lugar feliz, más que nunca, ya que en esos momentos fue tan dichoso que casi se pregunta si lo valoro suficiente.

-Tuvimos una hija Bella - suspiró y paso la mano por su cabeza. Le habían dicho que ella lo escuchaba, que una parte de ella sabía que él le hablaba pero Edward no lo creía. Siempre había sido un cínico y nunca había aceptado esas cosas, deseaba no serlo… deseaba más que nada esperar que ella escuchara sus palabras - nació unos minutos después que… - cortó lo que iba a decir ya que no podía decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera pensarlo y cerró los ojos - ya está estable, aunque todavía va a estar un tiempo más en la incubadora.

Bajó la mirada y se tapó la cara con su mano - No la he visto, no he podido… es demasiado difícil… Esme dice que es hermosa. Es tuya por lo que no tenía duda de que lo iba a ser, es tu creación y desearía que pudieras verla…

Miró al vacío y sonrió – la llamé Renesmee Marie Cullen Swan - se pasó la mano por la cabeza y cerró los ojos – use tu nombre, el que tanto querías aunque a mí nunca me gusto… pero era lo que querías y yo más que nada en este mundo quisiera que fueras tú la que le hubiese dicho a la enfermera como llamarla – sonrió aunque sin un poco de humor o felicidad - nunca hablamos de su segundo nombre, así que escogí el tuyo, espero no haberlo hecho mal… espero no haber arruinado eso después de haberlo arruinado todo.

Desearía poder llorar, desahogarse, sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, todo el dolor, desasosiego y tristeza, pero no podía, debía ser fuerte, por su hija y su familia.

Pero no era fácil…

Dos minutos después de haberla visto partir, una enfermera llego a su lado y le indico que debía llenar planillas de admisión y firmar unas autorizaciones.

Llenar planillas…

Como si tuviera cabeza para algo más en ese momento que en ver la puerta y rezar que todo salga bien.

Volteó a ver a su padre y agradeció que estuviera allí, que lo hubiese acompañado, si él no hubiese hablado, si no le hubiese hecho ver lo importante… Bella podría…

_Demonios_… no sabe si los minutos que paso decidiendo si mataba a Victoria o no fueron mortales para Bella.

Nunca se perdonaría si fue así…

Unos segundos después le entregaron la carpeta llena de planillas él empezó a llenarlas sin pensar, por inercia, solo desesperado por terminar todo rápido.

Se sentó en una silla de la sala de espera y sintió como su padre se sentaba al lado y le quitaba todas las planillas para llenarlas él - Todo va a salir bien hijo –le prometió aunque sin la firmeza que él le conocía. Se había recuperado, había dejado de llorar, aunque seguía igual de angustiado, podía sentirlo en todo su semblante.

Edward negó con la cabeza y encerró sus manos en la cabeza - Nada va a salir bien papá… esto no debió suceder. Victoria no tenía que torturar a mí esposa o tratar de quitarle mí bebé. ¿Viste las marcas? - pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

Carlisle asintió arrugando la cara y con los ojos brillosos, Edward bajó la mirada a sus manos y observó como temblaban moviendo las hojas - Lo vi - dijo en voz gruesa - es la peor imagen que pude ver en mi vida. Alguien tan precioso como Bella… no puedo creer que Victoria haya sido capaz de algo así… era como si estuviese loca hijo.

-Edward - él levanto la mirada y encontró a Ben con otros dos oficiales - este es Ficht y Carmichael, tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas –asintió y se levantó hasta donde se encontraban ellos, dejando a su padre con los papeles.

-¿Dónde está Victoria? - preguntó ansioso mirando a todos lados como si esperara traerla allí, en ese momento observó a James entrando a la sala asintiendo en reconocimiento hacía él.

-Está detenida - suspiro hondo - ya lo peor pasó Edward.

-¿Lo peor? - preguntó sintiéndose completamente descontrolado - ¡lo peor está pasando en este momento Ben! ¡Mi esposa está en un quirófano luchando entre la vida y la muerte por culpa de una maldita lunática! - gritó haciendo que todas las personas que estaban por allí, incluyendo las enfermeras lo miraran asombrados y asustados por su arranque.

Ben asintió - Pero ya está recibiendo la ayuda idónea Edward… eso es lo importante.

Edward apretó las manos en puños asintiendo pero no estaba de acuerdo, ya que ella no debería estar sufriendo eso en primer lugar. Necesitaba saber que Bella estaba bien, solo eso, lo demás no tenía sentido ni importancia.

Solo Bella y su bebé.

-Quiero que me relates lo que paso desde que llegaste a la casa hasta que aparecí – pidió Ben sacando una pequeña libreta, actuando como el policía que era.

Edward miró a Ben entre resentido y agradecido. Una parte de él quería haber matado a Victoria… lo deseaba, más que respirar, la otra parte sabía que tanto él como su padre tenían razón. Hacerlo significaría perder completamente a Bella, ir a la cárcel.

¿Sera eso lo que significaba el sueño?... Cuándo él estaba encerrado en una prisión… ¿sería un aviso?

Le estaba dando mucha importancia a un simple sueño…

Miró a Ben y relató todo a lujo de detalles, como encontró a Bella, lo que le dijo Victoria, y la forma en que logro neutralizarla.

Ben asintió y miró a Edward al terminar el relato - La deje en la celda preguntando por su bebé y por ti…

Edward se encogió de hombros. No le importaba - La quiero lo más lejos de nosotros que puedas, detenida, presa, internada… lo más inaccesible de Bella que puedas.

Él asintió y cerró su libreta - Terminare el procedimiento, sé que estas en esto pero cuando termine todo quiero que vayas al comando a declarar ¿entendido?

-Lo hare.

Ben apoyó la mano en su hombro y apretó levemente - ¿Qué han dicho?

Negó con la cabeza - Nada… estamos esperando.

Ben asintió y suspiró hondo - Quisiera quedarme aquí pero tengo trabajo que hacer…

Edward asintió y lo miró fijamente - Ben…

-Se cómo hacer mi trabajo - dijo severo - estaré pendiente de saber cómo esta Bella.

Edward asintió ligeramente y observó como ellos se apartaban. Camino hasta donde se encontraba James sentado y se acomodó a su lado.

-Debiste matarla - dijo James sombríamente como recibimiento mientras miraba la puerta del pabellón.

Edward asintió - Lo sé - respondió únicamente. Debió hacerlo.

James estiró sus manos hasta llegar a las piernas - Yo debí darme cuenta, le advertí a Bella que tuviera cuidado con ella, sabia quien mierda era Victoria porque la había visto explotar antes, sabia lo intenso de su odio por Bella… maldita sea - terminó golpeando la silla frustrado.

Edward lo miró fijamente asombrado por su explosión. Por dentro él tenía muchas recriminaciones parecidas.

Debió escuchar a Victoria con más atención.

Debió proteger a Bella con mayor fuerza y pensar un poco antes. No era evidente que Victoria sea la causante pero si hubiese entendido un poco antes todo… tal vez eso no esté pasando.

-¿De verdad te preocupas por Bella? - pregunto él consternado.

James lo miró fijamente pero no contesto. Aunque lo haya formulado así no era una pregunta, todo lo que hizo por ellos, lo probaba.

-¿Cómo mierda fuimos tan estúpidos Edward? ¿Cómo no vimos que era Victoria?

Edward negó con la cabeza – Ella estaba segura que era su bebé y no de Bella… tergiversó todos los hechos, era como… si estuviese loca.

James lo miró extrañado y negó con la cabeza – Es decir que el chico decía la verdad… - Edward asintió, pero dejo la conversación porque salió un doctor de la sala de operaciones.

-Familia Cullen – dijo el doctor de mediana edad, viendo a las personas que estaban en la sala de espera.

Edward, Carlisle y James se acercaron rápidamente a donde estaba el médico - Estamos haciendo una cesárea de emergencia, la situación es delicada por el estado en que ingresó la Señora Cullen, ya que tenía incluso principio de hipotermia, además de la ruptura uterina consecuencia del Misoprostol, aunque ya la hemorragia fue detenida completamente. Estamos haciendo todo lo que esté en nuestras manos. Cuando esté terminado el procedimiento les daré más información.

Edward asintió y se dejó caer en la pared mirando a su padre y a James.

-¿Principios de hipotermia? ¿Ruptura uterina? - Preguntó perplejo - ¿qué demonios le hizo esa mujer? – se pasó la mano por la cabeza y negó repetidas veces.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hija? - escuchó la voz de Charlie retumbando en la sala y miro como todos llegaban al mismo tiempo.

Como si hubiese sido planeado cada miembro de su familia entraba en la sala.

En primer lugar Charlie, pálido y completamente preocupado.

Después su madre junto con Jasper y Alice.

Detrás de ellos venía Rose y Emmett. Y en el fondo estaba Lauren, quien Edward vio con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía que no era culpable de los pecados de su hija, pero en ese momento, sintió la rabia bullir, apretó las manos en un puño y notó como su padre tomaba su antebrazo. Como si presintiera lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Esme rodeó a Charlie y abrazó a Edward fuertemente a la vez que empezaba llorar contra su pecho y eso lo detuvo.

Sintió como el pecho se le contraía y la abrazaba con fuerza mirando a Charlie fijamente con una expresión de tristeza y desolación que no pudo ni intento controlar, la situación lo sobrepasaba. Escuchó como Alice dejaba de respirar abrazando a Jasper fuertemente y Rose se tensó a su lado.

-¿Qué le paso a mi hija Edward? - preguntó Charlie desesperado - ¿Ya la recuperaron? ¿Por qué están en un Hospital? ¿Y mi nieto?

Él miro a Lauren fijamente y ella lo observaba confundida, asustada y preocupada. Allí entendió que ella no sabía lo que había pasado, lo que había sido capaz de hacer su hija.

-La conseguí hace poco, estaba retenida en mi antigua casa. Le trataron de inducir el parto – escuchó como Alice emitió un grito ahogado y Rosalie abrazó a Emmett. Sintió a su madre temblar en su pecho y llorar más fuertemente – está en pabellón en este momento, le están haciendo una cesárea de emergencia - dijo mecánicamente, era como si estuviese relatando los hechos, no sintiéndolos, si lo sentía no podía soportarlo.

-¿Quién hizo esto? – Preguntó Charlie y Edward apretó los labios como una línea mirando a Lauren - ¿está detenido?

-¿Quién es capaz de hacer algo así? – preguntó Alice temblando y llorando.

-Victoria – anunció Edward mirando a Lauren sin pestañar. La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se tambaleó para atrás como si la hubiesen golpeado de muerte.

-No – vio que murmuraba, aunque fue una palabra inaudible, él la notó porque la estaba observando fijamente. Lauren palideció y Edward por un momento temió que se fuera a desmayar. Ella estaba un poco apartada de todos y Emmett quien en ese momento veía a Edward fijamente siguió su mirada y tomó a Lauren de un brazo para que tuviera equilibrio. Lauren asintió de agradecimiento pero empezó a temblar perceptiblemente y a llorar en silencio.

-¿Victoria? - repitió Charlie como si no entendiera unos segundos después.

-Victoria era la que tenía retenida a Bella - dijo Carlisle mirándolos con molestia y dolor.

Todos quedaron mudos y Edward se soltó del agarre de Esme, haciendo que su padre la abrazara y salió caminando de allí. No quería volver a escuchar o a relatar ese maldito cuento de horror.

Quería de alejarse de allí y saber de su esposa.

Tenía que esperar a ver que pasaba, tenía que rezar para que todo saliera bien.

Caminó varios pasos sin saber a dónde dirigirse y cuando alzo la mirada encontró la pequeña capilla del Hospital.

Bajó la mirada y entró en la habitación. Tenía vidrios ornamentales y se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, no que en ese momento él pudiera sentir alguna de ellas. Tenía varias bancas de madera y una gran imagen de Cristo Crucificado, con un pequeño altar y una mesa de madera clara, como si oficiaran misas allí. Estaba completamente desierta, lo cual lo ayudaba, no quería tener a nadie cerca.

Se sentó en una de las bancas. Debería arrodillarse, pero él no era muy practicante y tampoco tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Observó la gran figura y cerró los ojos, pidiendo por ella. Él no era importante, nunca lo había sido, pero Bella… ella era su significado, su luz, sus estrellas.

-No me la puedes quitar Dios - dijo apretando las manos que le estaban temblando y respirando aceleradamente - No permitas que nada le pase… no puedo vivir sin ellos… no puedo

Estuvo allí unos minutos y sintió en un momento como la madera crujía y se movía como si alguien se hubiese sentado a su lado. Abrió los ojos y observó a Charlie completamente pálido y con tal expresión de sufrimiento que apretó las manos involuntariamente para darse fuerza.

-No lo puedo creer… - dijo Charlie desesperado - ¿Cómo alguien es capaz de hacer algo así Edward? Yo la crie, la trate como mi hija… yo fui quien le abrió las puertas de mi casa y ella… - se cortó desesperado y pasó la mano por su cara.

Edward asintió pero no dijo nada no podía.

-¿Cómo puede alguien…? - Charlie empezó de nuevo pero se calló, como si se hubiese quedado sin habla, sin nada.

-¿Dónde está Lauren? - preguntó cabizbajo.

-Se fue - contestó Charlie mirando fijamente la imagen – le dije que fuera a ver a su hija viva y sana en una oficina policial mientras la mía está luchando por sobrevivir…

Edward se estremeció y cerró los ojos sintiendo un dolor tan grande que no podía creer que no hubiese sido desgarrado de adentro para afuera - Perdóname Charlie… no la cuide… no la protegí - dijo desesperado mientras encerraba sus manos en la cabeza y bajaba la espalda completamente derrotado.

Sintió la mano de Charlie en su espalda que temblaba tan fuertemente, que más que consolarlo parecía que lo golpeaba.

Escuchó como Charlie lloraba y cerró los ojos más fuerte - Yo tampoco lo hice – dijo unos minutos más con voz quebrada.

-Charlie, Edward - ellos dos voltearon y vieron como Alice los observaba temblando y pálida - hay noticas, el médico está afuera.

Ellos salieron y Edward sintió que algo iba mal, la palidez y susto de Alice era superior al haber escuchado el relato de lo que sufrió Bella…

-Edward - él despertó de sus recuerdos y observó a su madre.

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente, consolándolo, todos lo habían hecho. Las chicas y los chicos, incluso Bree y Diego estaban todavía en California, no había tenido el tiempo de soledad que tanto deseaba, tal vez solo en las noches, que eran las peores - ¿Cómo esta Renesmee? - preguntó en voz baja.

Esme levantó la mirada y lo observó triste y preocupada – Está bien… ven conmigo, tienes que conocerla Edward…

Él negó con la cabeza y se tensó cuando su madre trato de empujarlo para que lo acompañara - Sabes cuándo y cómo la veré madre.

-Oh Edward - dijo colocando sus dos manos en cada mejilla - tu hija está bien, ya están completamente maduros los pulmones, incluso… ya empezó a respirar normalmente sin ayuda artificial.

Edward sonrió ligeramente y asintió - Es fuerte… - dijo recordando como los doctores no habían sido completamente optimistas por la salud de su bebé. Le habían dicho que no tenía bien desarrollado los pulmones y que tenía una pequeña infección en el hígado. La infección la habían logrado controlar una semana después y solo quedaba que se terminara de desarrollar los pulmones con la medicina.

No la había visto pero sabía todo lo referente a su salud y su progreso, le informó a la enfermera después que le dijeron que tenía una hija que se llamaría Renesmee, como su madre tanto le pidió.

Esme y Charlie habían acompañado a Renesmee todo el tiempo, nunca estaba sola y eso le confortaba porque él no podía verla…

La primera vez que lo hiciera seria con Bella… como siempre debió haber sido.

Miró a su madre y se acomodó más en la silla incomoda. Tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente – Gracias por estar aquí, por velar por la salud de mi hija…

-Es mi nieta – dijo Esme apretando su mano – y tú eres mi hijo… quisiera que fueras a tu casa, durmieras una noche en tu cama. Carlisle y yo estaremos pendiente… te avisaríamos.

-No – negó Edward mirando la puerta de cuidados intensivos. Donde estaba Bella recluida desde casi dos semanas atrás.

-Edward… - dijo Esme negando con la cabeza – casi no has salido de aquí, salvo para bañarte, cambiarte o ir a la Comisaria… no puedes enfermarte tú también.

-¿Si fuera papá quien estuviera en esa habitación mamá? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente - ¿Dónde estarías tú?

Esme bajó la mirada y asintió, ella lo entendía. Todos lo hacían y también lo miraban con lástima y dolor… a veces no podía soportarlo – Bella va a salir de esto Edward… solo tenemos que tener fe…

Edward asintió y posó su visión de nuevo a la puerta.

Después de la cesárea de emergencia, la habían tenido en observación y le habían colocado mantas y suero tibio por la vena para combatir la hipotermia, eso lo habían hecho desde la operación.

Había perdido sangre, tanto por la maldita medicina que Victoria le colocó como por el golpe que le había propinado en la cabeza, lo que causó que le bajara la tensión arterial… por unos minutos creyeron que la perdían.

Eso le habían dicho los médicos y por eso estaba en cuidados intensivos…

Tres días después surgió una sospecha de trombolismo de líquido biótico, por lo que la mantuvieron ya una semana allí, completamente sedada y ayudándose con ventilación mecánica.

Edward entraba dos veces al día unos cinco minutos y se sentía cada vez más desesperado por estar con ella, por desear que este bien y porque terminara de salir de ese maldito cuadro y vuelva a su vida.

Victoria estaba recluida en espera del juicio. Había salido de ese hospital varias veces para ir junto con su padre a hacer las declaraciones correspondientes y aunque faltaba la versión de Bella, según sus abogados tenían suficientes pruebas para condenarla… aunque el día anterior le mandaron a hacer los exámenes psiquiátricos correspondientes, para verificar su estado mental que no debe estar muy equilibrado.

Bella estaba estable aunque en observación, eso fue lo último que le dijeron. Renesmee ya estaba mucho mejor pero él necesitaba escuchar su voz, ver como lo miraba de nuevo, saber que estaba bien, conocer que fue lo que esa maldita mujer le hizo.

Ya que no importa cuántas veces interrogaran a Victoria ella nunca decía nada sobre eso, solo repetía la misma historia de que Bella le había quitado a su familia y negaba que la hubiera secuestrado.

-Vamos a ver a tu hija Edward… quiero presentártela – le pidió de nuevo Esme y él la miró fijamente.

Todos los días le pedía lo mismo, era injusto, lo sabía, pero no podía hacerlo. Sonrió a su madre y negó con la cabeza - La conoceré con Bella - dijo cerrando los ojos - así es cómo tiene que ser…

Su madre suspiró, señal clara de rendición, y lo abrazó - ¿Vas a la casa ahora más tarde?

Edward asintió - Después de visitarla en la tarde iré a cambiarme.

Su madre sonrió y lo abrazó levantándose de la silla - Te esperare entonces – Edward parpadeó como asentimiento y vio a su madre caminar hacia la salida. Desde ese día Edward estaba en casa de sus padres, agradecía que todavía tuviera varias piezas de ropa allí, aunque Esme había buscado varios conjuntos de jeans y camisas en su casa. No podía ir para allá, esa casa era un caparazón y no tenía vida sino estaba allí Bella. Solo fue el primer día y jura que se iba a volver loco.

Donde quiera que viera la recordaba, incluso paso horas oliendo la dormilona que había usado esa noche acostado en la cama y con la mirada pérdida.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a su casa.

.

.

.

Dos días después se encontraba en la entrada de los miembros de Unidad de Cuidados intensivos. La enfermera le sonrió cuando lo vio. Ya todos lo conocían y él también. Se veían todos los días.

-¿Cómo estas Claire? - preguntó cordialmente.

-Hoy no hará la visita aquí… - Dijo Claire sonriendo y Edward frunció el ceño mirándola confundido - Ya su esposa esta fuera de toda sospecha… los últimos exámenes salieron negativos, va a ser trasladada a un cuarto en una hora.

Edward respiró hondo y la miró fijamente, sintiéndose aliviado por primera vez en once días - Gracias Dios mío… - dijo suspirando hondo - ¿Dónde está el Doctor Clauss?

-Ya se lo llamo.

Edward asintió y espero impacientemente en la puerta. Miraba su teléfono, tal vez debería llamar a su familia pero no quería, necesitaba verla él primero, era un egoísta, pero necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien y disfrutar esos momentos solo con ella.

-Señor Cullen – anunció el doctor Clauss, llegando hasta su lado – ¿Te dio la noticia Claire?

Edward asintió - ¿Ya está fuera de peligro?

-Completamente – dijo el doctor – ya le quitamos la ventilación artificial y respira normalmente, todavía esta sedada, pero en unas horas debe despertar…

-¿Cuánto tiempo para que se le dé la alta Doctor? – preguntó ansiosamente.

-Tal vez un día o dos más, dependiendo de cómo vaya evolucionando – contestó Clauss sonriendo.

Edward asintió y cerró los ojos aliviado. Su Bella iba a volver a casa y estaba bien.

Una hora después entró en la habitación 535 del quinto piso del Hospital lentamente. Era una privada y estaba hermosamente decorada. Sobria pero delicada. Quería comprarle rosas, flores, llenar la misma con todas las rosas blancas del planeta, ya no estaba embarazada así que no debía de olerles mal, pero se lo prohibieron. Así que compró un pequeño peluche de Garfield que era su comiquita favorita y un globo que decía "_felicitaciones mamá es una niña"_.

Lo dejo en la mesa y se acercó a la cama. Victoria le había quitado tanto a ambos que él había llevado eso para mostrar algo de normalidad en toda esa situación.

Los había despojado de su tranquilidad, la posibilidad de disfrutar del parto como planeaban hacerlo. Edward iba a estar a su lado tomando su mano mientras ella lo insultaba por haberla embarazado en primer lugar.

Edward sonrió ligeramente mientras recordaba todas las películas que le hizo ver sobre embarazos, mayormente comedias, _Mira quién habla, Nuestra historia, El padre de la novia _y muchas más, donde cada vez que la mujer embarazada insultaba al padre en el momento del parto ella le decía "_eso es lo que te voy a decir por ser un hombre desnaturalizado que me va a hacer pasar por ese sufrimiento"_

Llegó frente a la cama y arrugó la cara con dolor viéndola postrada allí, estaba tan pálida y delgada, tenía ojeras debajo de sus hermosos ojos y el cabello amarrado. Se veía tan frágil que él se arrodilló a su lado. Por fin podía tocarla, sentirla. Estaba cálida de nuevo, ya no se sentía fría.

-Lamento que esto haya pasado mi amor… - dijo él colocando su frente en la palma de su mano, y respirando hondo.

Victoria les quito tanto… incluso la esperanza de tener más bebes… no le habían hecho una histerectomía, porque no llego a ser completa la ruptura uterina, eso fue lo que le explicaron los doctores, pero le dijeron que no existían muchas posibilidades de tener otro bebé…

-Lo siento tanto – murmuró Edward agarrando su mano y besándola suavemente y estando allí unos minutos, solo sintiendo su calidez.

-¿Edward? – escuchó la voz de Bella rasposa y él levantó la mirada dejando de respirar al ver esos ojos que por unos momentos pensó que nunca más lo iban a observar en su vida.

Ella lo miraba confundida. Detalló a los alrededores para ubicarse, Edward respiró aliviado y por primera vez en esos días se derrumbó. Estaba allí, estaba bien.

_Dios santo estaba bien__._

Hundió la cara en su mano y empezó a llorar por fin, ella apretó su cara y tomó su cabello mientras él lloraba con más fuerza, por todo…

Por lo que pasaron, por el miedo de casi perderla que estuvo latente desde el día que se levantó y no la tenía a su lado, por casi perder a su hija y porque por fin estaba bien. Estaba viva, a su lado.

Levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente – Estas bien – le murmuró mientras se levantaba y encerraba la cara en sus manos – lo estás… - repitió besando su frente suavemente.

Ella empezó a llorar y lo abrazó por el cuello – Tu también lo estás – murmuró y él unió sus frentes - ¿Dónde está mi bebé? ¿Se lo llevó? Dime que se lo quitaste Edward… por favor – le rogó con voz rasposa, tal vez por el tiempo que estaba sin hablar y por el aparato, estaba alterándose.

-Está bien amor… no se la llevo… todos estamos bien.

Bella asintió y él la sintió temblar - ¿Dónde está Victoria? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó mirando hacia la puerta y a los sitios y relajándose al ver que estaban solos.

-Lejos de ti – dijo haciendo que lo mirara – detenida, nunca… jamás, se volverá a acercar a ti… te lo juro.

Bella asintió y cerró los ojos fuertemente unos segundos y luego los abrió tomando la cabeza de Edward entre sus manos – Quiero a ver a mi bebé… - dijo suavemente.

Edward sonrió y besó su frente – Yo también quiero conocerla amor…

Bella sonrió llorando y la abrazó de nuevo al ver que volvía a llorar fuertemente - ¿Es niña? – preguntó entre respiros.

Edward asintió sonriendo – Renesmee… tuvimos a nuestra Renesmee…

Bella asintió emocionada aunque todavía llorando – Quiero verla.

Una hora después estaban rumbo al área de maternidad, ubicada en el séptimo piso. Bella era llevada por Edward en una silla de rueda, y estaban siendo escoltados por una enfermera sonriendo.

Entraron al área de hospitalización de infantes y la cuarta incubadora tenía un pequeño letrero que decía Renesmee Cullen. Bella subió su mano y la entrelazó con la de Edward encima de su hombro mientras llegaban a su destino.

Se pararon frente a la bebé y Edward sonrió al observarla. Era tan pequeña, ya no tenía ningún aparato para ayudarla respirar aunque todavía tenía los ojitos tapados.

-Les presentó a su hija – dijo la encargada de la sala y Edward escuchó como Bella lloraba mirando a su bebe – Pueden meter la mano por aquí – dijo señalando unas especies de guantes adheridos al aparato – y acariciarla, también pueden hablarle, ellos escuchan…

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que estar allí?

-Depende de su evolución – contestó la enfermera – aunque es muy fuerte y si sigue así lo será dentro de poco.

Edward asintió y se acercó a verla. Tenía unos cuantos cabellos, y era muy blanca, no se sabía el color de los ojos. Era completamente hermosa.

-Tiene el color de tu cabello – murmuró Bella sonriendo.

-No, creo que es el tuyo – dijo él observando el color castaño.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas y metió las manos para acariciar a Renesmee – Tu eres lo más importante amor – murmuró hacía la bebé – gracias a Dios que estas bien…

Edward también la acarició suavemente y sonrió entrelazando su otra mano con la de Bella – Es perfecta… completamente perfecta.

Ella asintió sonriendo ligeramente aunque con los ojos llorosos - ¿No puedo cargarla? – preguntó Bella a la enfermera.

-Todavía no, aunque mañana si podrá, incluso alimentarla, ya que estamos dándole la formula.

Bella asintió y junto a Edward pasaron mucho tiempo embelesados, sin hablar solo viendo a su hija.

Unas horas después habían vuelto a la habitación y él se quedó afuera mientras las enfermeras le hacían unos exámenes y bañaban a Bella.

Él aprovecho para llamar a Charlie y a sus padres e informarles que había salido de Cuidados intensivos y que estaba completamente consciente. Además hizo prometerles que iban a venir el día siguiente ya que era muy tarde y era mejor que Bella descansara, y les pidió que les contaran a los demás...

-Ya puede entrar Señor Cullen – le indicó la enfermera y Edward asintió entrando rápidamente.

-Hola – murmuró Edward cuando entró y ella lo observó fijamente. Antes de que entrara tenía la mirada perdida y cuando lo vio sonrió ligeramente moviéndose un poco en la cama.

-Ven – pidió Bella cerrando los ojos – acuéstate conmigo – le pidió y se veía tan frágil que Edward no dudo en ir a su lado.

-¿No te haré daño? – preguntó recordando la herida de la cesárea y la intravenosa que todavía tenía en la vena.

Bella negó con la cabeza y se movió un poco más. Edward se acercó, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó de medio lado haciendo que quedara cómoda. Ella cerró los ojos y lo abrazó fuertemente y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Él la abrazó por mucho tiempo, consolándola, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía al verla así y cuando se calmó, ella cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse en su pecho.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Bella? – preguntó suavemente sabiendo que ella no estaba durmiendo.

Bella negó y hundió más su cabeza en el pecho – No quiero hablar de eso… no quiero…

-Bella…

-Tuve tanto miedo Edward – lo miró fijamente con sus ojos brillosos y él acarició su mejilla para limpiar las lágrimas – creí que no iba a volver a verte… creí que… - se estremeció y él la abrazó más fuerte.

Besó su frente y respiró hondo – Yo también lo creí… estaba tan desesperado… te amo tanto Bella.

Ella asintió y respiró hondo – Yo también te amo… solo abrázame Edward… no me dejes ir…

-Nunca – dijo él mirando al vació al percibir como ella temblaba, sintiéndose aliviado y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Acarició su brazo suavemente y percibió como ella poco a poco fue relajándose hasta quedarse dormida.

Él no lo hizo tan fácil, aunque por fin tenía a su mujer a su lado y fuera de peligro. Se apartó lentamente, ya que no quería lastimarla de ninguna forma y tenía que estar cómoda. Se sentó en la silla y la observó dormir, por mucho tiempo, preguntándose una y otra vez lo mismo…

¿Qué fue lo que ella vivió con Victoria? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

**PD:** Recuerden el directorio de las personas sin cuenta en fan fiction. Escríbanme su correo electrónico (con espacio ej: betzacosta gmail . com) por favor. Gracias ;)

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Edward sintió que ella empezaba a removerse y se despertó inmediatamente. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla de nuevo. La miró unos segundos decidiendo que hacer. Bella fruncía el ceño y arrugaba la cara y empezó a moverse entre sus brazos. Él la dejó libre.

Aprendió de una vez anterior que lo peor que podía hacer en esas situaciones era abrazarla; cuando lo intento ella empezó a gritar y a golpearlo como si la tuviese atrapada y le imposibilitaba su libertad en vez de confortarla y alejar lo que sea que este soñando.

-Bella… - dijo suavemente. Tampoco podía despertarla gritando, la vez que lo hizo ella se había despertado con los ojos desorbitados, mirando al vacío y en una especie de estado catatónico que duro por un lapso de diez minutos.

Los diez minutos más largos de su vida.

Cada vez se sentía la persona más inservible del planeta.

Ella empezó a removerse más fuertemente y a golpear algo, sabrá Dios qué… comenzó a emitir gemidos desesperados y Edward arrugó su frente preocupado. Él sentía su estado afectado, presentía la angustia que debía tener en ese sueño, veía como ella arrugaba la cara y se ahogaba como si estuviese llorando. Una vez se había despertado llorando, aunque al levantarse dejo de hacerlo y volvió al maldito estado en el que se encontraba.

-¡No! – gritó ella moviéndose a los lados y respirando aceleradamente.

-Despierta por favor – pidió Edward tomando su hombro y acariciándola.

-¡No! – gritó ella otra vez y empezó a respirar más aceleradamente, aunque él no lo creía posible, era como si se estuviese ahogando.

-Bella… - dijo de nuevo sentándose y paralizándola ya que iba a caerse de la cama.

En el momento que él tomó sus hombros y la paralizó en la cama para tranquilizarla, ella gritó fuertemente y se despertó mirando a todas partes.

Edward la tomó de los hombros y la subió hasta sentarla en su regazo donde la abrazó fuertemente – Tranquila amor… tranquila.

Ella quedó paralizada por unos segundos y él valoró esos momentos, ya que solo allí se quedaba quieta y lo dejaba abrazarla, acariciarla y hacerle ver que estaba ahí.

Unos momentos después se tensó y empezó a removerse – Suéltame – le pidió en voz baja y Edward obedeció mirándola fijamente. La vez que no lo hizo ella empezó a gritar y él no quería repetir esa escena.

Bella se apartó de él y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacía el baño, sin fuerza o energía.

Era la sombra de la mujer con la que se había casado.

Y él no sabía qué hacer para recuperarla.

La siguió lentamente y se paró en frente a la puerta que ella había cerrado un segundo atrás casi en su cara.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello sintiéndose completamente desesperado. Ya no sabía que hacer o cómo mejorar la situación, como tener a su Bella de nuevo.

Salió del baño hacía el vestier unos minutos después sin verlo. Parecía ida la mitad del tiempo, sin ánimo, sin el brillo en la mirada que tanto amaba. La siguió hasta la puesta del ropero y la miró vestirse lentamente, disfrutó viéndola de arriba abajo, y se paró un momento en la pequeña línea roja de su cicatriz de cesárea. Según la Doctora iba a desaparecer casi completamente, aunque por lo reciente de la operación todavía se notaba.

-¿Otra pesadilla? – preguntó Edward en voz baja enrollándose las manos debajo del pecho.

Bella se detuvo de colocarse el vestido largo verde por unos segundos y lo miró – No lo recuerdo – dijo y lo miró de tal forma que él se estremeció. Parecía que le faltaba algo.

-No podemos seguir así Bella… por favor, si tan solo me dijeras que pasó ese día…

Ella lo observó unos segundos y por un momento él creyó que lo haría pero después negó con la cabeza y salió de allí caminando rápidamente.

-Bella… - se detuvo y él ladeó la cabeza. Quería que se desahogara, tal vez si lo hacía, ella dejaría todo atrás… necesitaba ayudarla de alguna forma pero no se lo permitía.

Bella se volteó e hizo un ademán de sonrisa que ni lo tranquilizo ni lo engaño – Vuelve a la cama, es temprano – dijo señalando el reloj que daban las cuatro de la mañana – yo estoy bien.

Esas tres malditas palabras… las había aprendido a odiar, las detestaba. Ella las repetía una y otra vez aunque era evidente que no lo estaba.

Nada más tenían que verla cinco segundos para entenderlo.

-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? – preguntó evaluándola.

-Iré a ver a Renesmee – informó volteándose.

-Está dormida Bella… así como deberías estar tú en este momento…

Se tensó y lo miró por encima del hombro todavía dándole la espalda – Tengo que ver si está bien…

-Bella…

Ella negó con la cabeza y suspiró – Por favor Edward… duerme, no quiero que te enfermes – y con esas palabras salió del cuarto dejándolo completamente solo y aturdido.

Él negó con la cabeza y caminó detrás de ella, tenía que ver que estaba bien, aunque sabía que no lo estaba.

Ya había pasado un maldito mes y no mejoraba.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar al cuarto de la bebé, y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Renesmee estaba dormida tranquilamente en su cuna, gracias a Dios completamente sana y tranquila y Bella se encontraba parada al frente del mueble vigilando, era el único momento que veía vida en ella.

Siempre estaba pendiente de Renesmee, pero no cuidándola y atendiéndola; aunque también lo hacía; sino que era como si necesitara protección, como si tuviese miedo de que algo le fuera pasar, de que alguien le fuera a hacer algo. Él lo entendía, Victoria había ido en contra de su bebé, hasta allí sabía, pero ya Victoria estaba alejada de todos ellos. Bella no tenía nada más que temer y él sentía que ese acto, significaba más que precaución, que formaba parte de todo lo que estaba pasando con ella últimamente.

Tener a Renesmee en su cuarto, en su cuna, había sido el único triunfo que Edward había tenido en ese mes y era el resultado de una fuerte discusión entre ellos dos. Bella quería que durmiera en su cuarto, decía que necesitaba tenerla cerca y Edward lo había rechazado completamente. Poseían un monitor que les hacía oír hasta el más pequeño ruido que proviniera de ese cuarto y así la bebé no se despertaba por las pesadillas de Bella.

Claro, había sido un triunfo agridulce. Bella estaba en el cuarto de la niña hasta altas horas de la noche todo los días. Él generalmente tenía que sacarla de allí cargada y dormida. La metía en su cama y la abrazaba fuertemente, ya que era los únicos momentos donde podía tocarla y disfrutar de ella y dormían un par de horas, tal vez más, hasta que se despertaba gritando y él se sentía el ser más inútil del planeta.

Necesitaba ayudarla de alguna forma, pero ya no sabía cómo.

Se quedaron allí mucho tiempo. Ella mirando a Renesmee y él viéndola a ambas, a su familia.

Luego la observó salir del cuarto, sin siquiera mirarlo y cuando regresó unos minutos después tenía en su mano el tetero de la niña. Llegó frente a la cuna de Renesmee quien la esperaba sin llorar, como si estuvieran cronometradas, ellas tenían su lenguaje un poco extraño, o por lo menos Edward lo pensaba, era como si se sintieran. Observó cómo su hija levantaba la manita señalando el tetero y Bella asintió tomándola en brazos para darle su comida.

Él presenció la escena embelesado, se acercó y se arrodilló frente de Bella mirando como la alimentaba, sus miradas se encontraron en unos segundos y vio un brillo de reconocimiento, familiar, pero después bajó la mirada y se volvió igual que momentos anteriores. Absorta.

Después de alimentarla Edward le quitó la bebé para sacarle los gases y cargarla, le encantaba hacerlo aunque todavía le daba miedo, era tan pequeña que temía hacerle algún daño y observó cómo Bella se iba del cuarto, lo más seguro para llevar el tetero a la cocina.

-Eres hermosa – le dijo Edward sonriendo a su hija, acariciando la mejilla mientras ella abría sus ojos verdes y lo miraba atenta. Le encantaba, sobre todo cuando trataba de tocar su boca y su cara para reconocerlo.

Había sacado el color de sus ojos pero un poco más oscuro, como un verde bosque y el cabello era castaño oscuro, del mismo color de Bella, como él predijo al principio.

Era la niña más preciosa que había visto… y no lo decía porque era su hija.

-Dámela – pidió Bella mirando a la niña con un asemejo de sonrisa – tienes que ir a trabajar.

Él observó la ventana y asintió. Ya estaba amaneciendo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido.

Cuarenta minutos después salió del cuarto bañado y vestido. Bajó por las escaleras y la encontró sentada en un mueble de la sala, con las piernas dobladas y envueltas en sus manos mirando por la ventana.

Eso era algo que él había visto muchas veces. Bella mirando a ninguna parte completamente perdida y se moría de la impotencia ya que no sabía a dónde se iba, qué era lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que sufría y quería más que nada en este mundo quitarle la pena, llevarla él consigo, lo sentiría mil y un veces si eso significaría que ella dejara de estar como estaba en ese momento.

Se acercó suspirando hondo - ¿Bella? – preguntó suavemente. Ella se sobresaltó y lo observó temblando asombrada. Él se acercó corriendo y la abrazó fuertemente, la sentía tensa y con el corazón acelerado además que respiraba entrecortadamente – tranquila, por favor… ¿qué sucede? – le preguntó tratando de darle calor con su cuerpo ya que se estremecía fuertemente.

-Estoy bien… - dijo en voz baja y trató de apartarse, pero él no la dejó ir, necesitaba también tenerla en sus brazos – déjame Edward… por favor – pidió aturdida al ver que no la soltaba y él lo hizo, alejándose dos pasos.

-No lo estás Bella… tienes que permitirme entrar, no me hablas, es como si estuvieses ausente… - dijo preocupado, ya había tratado de decir eso en otras formas, ninguno con resultado positivo, pero no se rendía, nunca lo iba a hacer.

Bella se levantó del asiento apartándose de él y lo miró furiosa. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esos cambios, o lo miraba sin vida o completamente iracunda, pero nunca como ella. Ninguna de esas dos mujeres eran su mujer, su mejor amiga y él temía no volver a recuperarla - ¡Déjame en paz Edward! – Gritó tirándole un jarrón que tenía cerca, que se quebró en la pared en mil pedazos ya que él se apartó para que no lo golpeara, a la vez que la miraba asombrado - ¡Yo estoy bien! Lo único que me tiene aturdida es tu absurdo intento de atormentarme ¡vete! – le dijo agitando sus manos y caminando desesperada – no quiero verte, ve a trabajar y déjame mi vida tranquila.

Él suspiró hondo y caminó detrás de ella – Mi madre quiere que vayas a su casa – ella se detuvo tensándose y Edward la miró comprensivamente. Los habían visitado pero ella no salía a ver a nadie. Para las consultas médicas iba con él, nunca manejaba, nunca salía de la casa sola - ¡no puedes decirme que estas bien cuando no eres capaz de salir de esta maldita casa! – explotó exasperado.

Ella volteó y lo miró entre aturdida y molesta – Si puedo salir, pero no quiero hacerlo. Renesmee todavía tiene las defensas bajas, y estoy cansada de todo lo que me dices ¡no me importa lo que pienses! Nadie te está obligando a vivir aquí Edward, si estas tan molesto o no te gusta lo que sucede ¡lárgate de mi casa! O tal vez quieras que me vaya yo…

-No me amenaces Bella – le pidió acercándose un paso. Esa era otra de las cosas que sucedía entre ellos, la presión ya era demasiada y peleaban, discutían y ella terminaba de alguna forma diciéndole que no lo necesitaba, que se largara. Aunque sus ojos y su fragilidad gritaban lo contrario. Él se apartó un paso y la miró con tristeza – Yo solo quiero ayudarte Bella… no soy tu enemigo.

Ella se tensó y lo miró fijamente – Vete a trabajar Edward, yo tengo que ir a cuidar a Renesmee – dijo de nuevo con el tono sin vida, acabando así la rabia con la que había explotado un momento atrás. Sin decir más se apartó de su lado y subió al cuarto de su hija, donde pasaba casi todo el día.

Edward se pasó la mano por la cabeza y gruño frustrado. No sabía qué hacer.

Tomó su maletín y salió de la casa aturdido. No quería ir a trabajar, pero sabía que quedarse no funcionaba de nada, lo había intentado la semana anterior, sin ningún resultado. Solo habían peleado más y más, pero no logró que ella le dijera nada, que se relajara a su lado o que le contara lo que sucedió y aceptara que efectivamente no estaba bien.

Había salido del Hospital seis días después de despertar con Renesmee en brazos, le dieron de alta cuatro días antes, pero ella no permitió que la sacaran de las instalaciones sin su hija.

Al día siguiente de pasarla para la habitación, había recibido la visita de toda su familia y amigos, ella los abrazó, los besó, les dijo que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan, pero a ninguno les contó lo que sucedió. En esa oportunidad sus padres le dijeron que era normal, que ella hablaría cuando se sintiera lista para hacerlo.

Más tarde ese día llevaron un psicólogo del Hospital y estuvo con ella unas horas, a él no le permitieron acompañarla. El Psicólogo le había dicho que ella se mostraba perturbada por lo que había sucedido, aunque tampoco le contó algo sobre Victoria, Edward se lo preguntó, y si bien el psicólogo no podía decir nada de la consulta, ya que era secreto paciente – Doctor, eso si se lo informó recomendándole que si mantenía la misma conducta, lo visitara ya que necesitaría ayuda profesional.

Su conducta no había mejorado, más bien empeorado.

Ella se había convertido en un fantasma que nada más le preocupaba Renesmee, de resto era como si estuviese aislada. Él amaba a su hija y se preocupaba, no quería sonar egoísta ni mal padre, pero en ese momento sufría por su esposa y quería que estuviera bien.

Había tenido paciencia, calma, sabía que la experiencia que vivió no fue fácil, pero también sentía que si no hacía nada iban a llegar a un punto sin retorno y él no quería perder a su esposa… no después de todo lo que lucharon para estar juntos.

Una semana atrás le habló a Bella sobre buscar ayuda profesional pero ella la rechazó sin siquiera dejarlo terminar "_estoy bien, estoy bien"_ es lo único que repetía cuando era obvio que no es cierto.

Cerró los ojos al llegar a la Empresa sintiéndose más apático que nunca, no quería trabajar ni hacer nada. Solo quería volver a tener a su esposa en sus brazos y escucharle decir que lo amaba.

Pasó toda la mañana trabajando sin descanso, mitad desconectado, mitad tratando de aislarse en otra cosa distinta a su vida personal. Aunque la realidad es que no conseguía hacerlo. Después de despedir a la Junta con la Compañía Matthenson, decidió tratar de buscar la verdad por otro lado.

Solo hubo dos partes ese día. Bella no le diría nada, tal vez Victoria si hablaría con él. Tomó su celular y marcó a quien podría ayudarlo – Smith – escuchó que respondía el abogado penalista que había seguido el caso de Bella Cullen contra Victoria Mallory.

No que hubo un juicio en verdad.

Bella se negó rotundamente a declarar en contra de Victoria o acusarla. Recuerda ese día como si hubiese pasado escasos minutos atrás. Era el primer día en casa y él le explicó que Ben necesitaba su declaración para el procedimiento en contra de su hermanastra, y que si llegaban al final podría llegar a juicio así que allí la vería. Que tenía que tener fuerza para soportar esa prueba.

Ella lo miró paralizada y después empezó a respirar aceleradamente, hasta tomar bocanadas de aire grandes como si se estuviese ahogando, empezó a sudar y Edward palideció mientras la abrazaba y trataba que el ataque de pánico se calmara.

Nunca la había visto así.

Veinte minutos después ella volvió a la normalidad y cuando él iba a llamar una ambulancia ella lo detuvo y le dijo que estaba bien, que no iba a declarar nada, porque no recordaba, que no la iba a acusar.

Siguieron el proceso, pero los exámenes psiquiátricos demostraron que ella tenía una especie de trastorno y el Juez una semana atrás la envió para el Hospital Psiquiátrico en el área de máxima seguridad, que era donde estaban los sujetos que habían cometido hechos delictivos, y allí iba a quedar recluida de por vida.

Por lo menos eso esperaba.

-Hola Smith, es Edward – contestó él unos segundos después – Necesito un favor.

-Dime en qué puedo ayudarte Edward – contestó tranquilamente.

-Necesito hablar con Victoria – contestó él levantándose del asiento y viendo la ciudad por la ventana panorámica frente a su asiento.

-Sabes que está recluida en el Hospital, no creo que admitan visitas, sobre todo en el ala donde se encuentra internada. Estará allí de por vida Edward, no tienes nada que preocuparte – trato de reconfortarlo y Edward casi ríe histéricamente. ¿Nada que preocuparse? La mujer que amaba se estaba consumiendo lentamente y él no sabía cómo ayudarla o lograr que salga del hueco donde está metida… en primer lugar porque no sabe a qué demonios se está enfrentando. Si tan solo entendiera que sucedió antes de que él la rescatara, tal vez todo sería distinto.

-Hazlo posible Smith, no puedo perder más tiempo… tiene que ser hoy – ordenó determinantemente.

Smith suspiró – Dame una hora… - contestó el abogado trancando la llamada.

.

.

.

Dos horas después se encontraba frente al Hospital Psiquiátrico. Era un edificio tétrico, color gris plomo y tenía como cinco pisos. Parecía una pequeña cárcel y se encontraba en las afueras de la Ciudad.

Entró y lo saludo a una recepcionista frente a un mueble de madera ovalado – Buenas Tardes – dijo la mujer sonriendo ampliamente y aleteando sus pestañas lo que hizo que Edward la observara aburrido. Estaba cansado que le coquetearan, no le importaba ni estaba remotamente interesado.

-Por favor, deseo hablar con la Doctora Morgan, tengo una cita con ella, mi nombre es Edward Cullen – dijo respetuosamente y la mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a la vez que se apresuraba a llamar a la Doctora.

Edward rodó los ojos y empezó a ver los cuadros de los antiguos directores. Entendía la razón por la que la mujer se alteró tanto, toda la prensa se regocijo al tener la jugosa noticia de "_Ex esposa de Edward Cullen intenta matar a la nueva esposa, embarazada y socia del imperio Swan & Cullen"_

Había sido un mes completamente infernal, entre Bella, las noticias, que sus relacionistas públicos habían tratado de canalizar de la mejor forma posible y el procedimiento judicial Edward no entendía como él había seguido cuerdo y sano.

Tal vez no lo estaba…

Por lo menos los medios de comunicación habían menguado en sus noticias, quizás se acabó el atractivo al demostrarse el desequilibrio mental de Victoria o habían encontrado otra noticia más explosiva. Sea cual sea la razón él lo agradecía. Estaba cansado de ver los medios en la puerta de su oficina o en su casa para pedir su opinión sobre el asunto.

Esa era una de las razones por las que Bella no salía de la casa. Pero había pasado ya dos semanas que no estaban frente a su hogar y ella igual no había salido para ninguna parte…

-Señor Cullen – Edward volteó y asintió a la mujer rubia de mediana edad que se acercaba a su encuentro.

-¿Doctora Morgan? – la mujer asintió y le indicó para que lo siguiera para una pequeña oficina. Al llegar al sitio él lo observo sin mucho interés, solo notó que era acogedor aunque bastante minimista. La Doctora se sentó en su silla del escritorio invitándolo a hacer lo mismo. Sacó una carpeta, la cual imaginaba era el expediente de Victoria y lo miró sonriendo educadamente, aunque era más bien una sonrisa conciliadora, de esas que tenían los médicos y psiquiatras especialmente.

-Hable con el Doctor Smith y él me indicó sobre su petición para tener entrevista con la paciente Victoria Mallory – inició la conversación la psiquiatra.

Edward asintió y frunció el ceño – Necesito hablar con ella.

La Doctora negó con la cabeza – Eso no será posible.

Edward la miró incrédulo - ¿Por qué?

Morgan asintió y unió sus manos – Victoria esta internada en el área de máxima seguridad por su alta peligrosidad, se recluyen los sujetos que sufren algún tipo de trastorno o enfermedad y que hayan atacado a otro ser humano.

Edward asintió – Ella trato de matar a mi esposa y quitarle a nuestro bebé, por supuesto que debe estar en ese sitio – dijo enardecido. Deseaba haberla matado, cada día más, y al ver como estaba Bella por su culpa solo hacían que sus ganas se incrementaran.

Tal vez no sea muy buena idea verla en ese estado, pero más que desear matarla quería saber la verdad, y si Bella no se lo decía, Victoria lo haría.

La mujer asintió – Eso es cierto, pero Victoria no recuerda nada de ello…

Edward la miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza – Tiene que estar mintiendo…

-No – negó rápidamente – Victoria padece un trastorno delirante no especificado – Edward la observó sin comprender, ya le habían dado ese nombre antes, pero solo sabía lo que había visto, ella creía que él la amaba y que lo amaba.

Ambas afirmaciones completamente falsas.

-Es un trastorno psicótico que consiste en que la paciente tiene una o varias ideas extrañas o ilógicas en la que cree fuertemente, tanto así que son capaces de defenderla hasta la muerte; claramente estas ideas le causan malestar clínicamente significativo.

Edward la observó completamente serio - Sigo sin entender Doctora…

-Según las entrevistas que he tenido con Victoria ella piensa que usted la ama, y que fue su hermanastra – abrió la carpeta para ver el nombre – Isabella Swan la culpable de su ruptura.

-Eso es completamente falso – declaró Edward furioso y la Doctora asintió.

-Para usted y todas las demás personas es lógico que esto es falso, porque usted conoce la realidad, pero para Victoria su verdad es la única versión válida.

Edward se tensó y asintió, ya lo había entendido el día en que sucedió todo el problema – Quiero saber que le hizo a mi esposa, que pasó en ese sótano…

La mujer asintió comprensivamente – Pero ella no lo recuerda, verá… Victoria sostiene esa idea y lo que ocurrió en verdad ese día ella no lo entiende ni lo acepta, simplemente sigue contando su versión de la historia, lamentablemente está en un estado del trastorno bastante crónico, y el delirio ya ha afectado toda su personalidad.

-¿Por qué cree que sucedió esto? ¿Desde cuándo poseía este trastorno sin que nosotros nos percatáramos? – preguntó preocupado. Todavía se atacaba a si mismo por no observar las evidencias o algún tipo de indicio de esa situación, si lo hubiese hecho nada hubiese pasado. Su suegro tenía las mismas recriminaciones como se lo había confesado días atrás.

La Doctora colocó los codos en el escritorio y lo miró analíticamente - Generalmente el curso de los trastornos delirantes crónicos es muy variable, pudiendo existir remisiones completas con o sin recaídas o pudiendo cronificarse con el tiempo. Todo depende del ambiente en que se desenvuelve el sujeto y de si ha sucedido algún acontecimiento significativo en su vida. Puede ser que ella haya presentado delirios anteriormente pero no tan crónicos como para que llegara a estos extremos.

Edward asintió y frunció el ceño. Es decir que ella pudo siempre padecer ese tipo de trastorno y nunca nadie lo supo. ¿Qué lo habrá desencadenado? Ella se divorció de él y estaba normal, aparentemente, incluso lo dejo por su propia decisión y deseos. Todo empezó a cambiar… después de la fiesta anual de sus padres, después de eso fue a Chicago y empezó con la idea de separarlo de Bella. ¿Ya sufriría el delirio en ese tiempo?

-¿Cree que se recupere? – preguntó él con voz mortífera, aunque una parte de su cerebro le decía que estaba completamente trastornada y por eso había hecho lo que hizo, la otra parte no quería que estuviera libre. Había prometido proteger a Bella y la quería lo más apartada de su familia que pudiera.

-El tratamiento para este tipo de patología es difícil. Habrá que combinar medidas farmacológicas, psicoterapia y especialmente en su caso es imprescindible la hospitalización por su comportamiento violento y homicida.

-Y si se recupera ¿podrá salir libre? – insistió Edward.

-Todo depende de su evolución, este caso es muy delicado y es necesario por los momentos que esté recluida sin ningún tipo de visita, hasta que sea visible cambios en su comportamiento y hasta que desaparezca el delirio. De acuerdo como vaya progresando puede ser tratada a nivel ambulatorio, a menos que no haya ninguna mejoría, en ese caso la paciente debe estar recluida de por vida.

-Entiendo – dijo Edward asintiendo pensativamente – es decir que no puedo verla.

La mujer negó con la cabeza – Lo siento, pero lo mejor para mi paciente es estar completamente aislada por un tiempo, apartarla de cualquier factor externo y concentrarnos en el tratamiento – Edward asintió cabizbajo… allí se había ido su última esperanza - ¿Me permite preguntarle algo?

Edward la miró y asintió – Dígame.

-¿Por qué la necesidad de ver a la Señora Mallory?

Edward suspiró hondo y miró a la Doctora preocupado. Todos le decían que había que darle tiempo a Bella, pero ellos no la ven todo el tiempo, ellos no han sido testigos de sus ataques de pánico ni de la forma en que salta cuando escuchaba el teléfono sonar. Algo estaba muy mal y él tenía que solucionarlo, por lo menos hacer el intento – Es mi esposa – confesó por fin – ella… no es igual desde que sucedió todo esto.

La Doctora Morgan asintió – Por supuesto, fue una situación delicada y ella debió quedar muy perturbada por lo que sucedió, aunque… - abrió la carpeta donde estaba el expediente de Victoria y frunció el ceño – no tengo su versión ni declaración de lo que aconteció.

Edward negó y se pasó la mano por la cara – Ese es el detalle Doctora, no habla. No cuenta que sucedió. Esta como perdida… y no sé cómo ayudarla.

La Doctora asintió – Puede llevarla con un profesional, un psicólogo….

-No quiere – dijo Edward mirando por la ventana – solo repite que está bien.

-Tiene que hacerle entender que no lo está – dijo Morgan – que necesitan ayuda ambos – miró a Edward fijamente – y lo que sucedió entre ellas debe confesárselo su esposa… tiene que tener paciencia.

Edward asintió escuchando la palabra que tanto le habían repetido en ese mes y se levantó del asiento – Gracias por su tiempo.

-Lamento no ser de mayor ayuda – sonrió la Doctora estrechando su mano – espero que todo mejore…

-Yo también lo espero – dijo Edward sonriendo ligeramente y saliendo del despacho.

Salió del Hospital Psiquiátrico respirando hondo y pensando en lo que la Doctora Morgan le había dicho.

Tenía que hacer que Bella aceptara que no está bien.

Llegó a la oficina ya que tenía una reunión con los miembros del equipo de contabilidad, donde iban a hacer un análisis del primer trimestre de todas las sucursales y la sede principal.

.

.

.

Varias horas después, culminada la reunión y atendido otros asuntos de la Empresa salió de la oficina, despidiéndose de Irina y sintiéndose completamente agotado. Cuando llegó a su casa se sorprendió de ver que era bastante tarde, ya era de noche y se paró al frente a ver las luces encendidas antes de entrar.

Allí estaba todo lo que le importaba, todo lo que significaba algo para él y no quería perderlo.

No podría soportarlo.

Entró a la casa y sin tener la necesidad de buscarla, llegó al sitio donde sabía que iba a estar. Encontró a Bella en la mecedora frente a la cuna de Renesmee observándola fijamente.

Como siempre…

Él se acercó a la cuna, haciendo un poco de ruido para que Bella no se sobresaltara y observó a su hija dormir. Sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente.

-Se acaba de dormir - susurró Bella detrás de él, tal vez para que no la despertara, pero no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Tenía otros planes.

-¿Puedes acompañarme a la sala? – preguntó a la vez que volteaba para detallarla.

Se había bañado ya que donde estaba podía percibir su olor a fresa que lo volvía loco, además de que se cambió de ropa. Estaba usando un vestido de verano azul oscuro largo y con una sola manga que la hacía ver como una diosa; tenía el cabello recogido aunque varios mechones se habían escapado de la coleta y él suprimió con fuerza el deseo de colocar uno de ellos detrás de su oreja, ya que ella se apartaba cuando la tocaba. Frunció el ceño al notar a la vez que estaba mucho más delgada incluso más que antes del embarazo, aunque en verdad no había engordado nada así siempre se quejara de ello y tenía unas pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, que evidenciaban la falta de descanso.

Bella lo miró tensa por unos segundos, entre decidiendo que hacer, abrió la boca tal vez para negar su petición, pero un segundo después tomó uno de los monitores y salió caminando de la habitación.

Edward volvió a acariciar a la bebe y la miró con tristeza - Te regresare a tu mamá… hare hasta lo imposible, te lo juro – le prometió y la dejo durmiendo, cerrando ligeramente la puerta y bajó por las escaleras quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata.

Tiró la ropa en el respaldo de la escalera y llegó a la sala. La encontró en la mitad de la habitación mirando a una fotografía de ellos en su boda. En la imagen él la abrazaba de espalda, acariciando su estómago y ella tenía sus manos encima de las de él. Ambos sonreían felices y completamente en paz.

Por unos momentos sintió una opresión fuerte en el pecho al ver que solo meses atrás había sido tan feliz… y ahora estaban en ese limbo, en ese pequeño infierno sin salida.

-Te veías tan hermosa - dijo señalando la foto y ella volteó saltando un poco, unos segundos después asintió y dejo de ver la imagen. Estaban de frente pero ella miraba a un punto a la pared justo detrás de él, evitando sus ojos.

-Lamento haberte tirado el jarrón - dijo abrazándose a si misma - no debí haber hecho eso.

Edward asintió. Él también lamentaba muchas cosas. No saber cómo ayudarla, no entender que sufrió ese día, no haber evitado que le pasara lo que le paso - Lo sé - dijo unos segundos después mirándola con tanto anhelo por tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos, que sintió como ella se estremecía y se apartaba un paso - no podemos seguir así Bella… - empezó y ella se tensó mirándolo molesta - no puedo seguir presenciando como mueres cada día.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se apartó otro paso - Estoy bien Edward - dijo mirándolo furiosa.

-No, no lo estás… no lo estamos – terminó haciéndole entender que no era ella sola la del problema, eran los dos.

-Sabes que… - se acercó un paso y lo miraba desafiante - no me incluyas en lo que sea que estás pensando, y si tanto te molesto o piensas que esto no funciona entonces vamos a acabar todo aquí.

Él la observo paralizado por unos segundos. No era la primera vez que le decía algo como que se fuera o la dejara, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía calmada - Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo.

Ella arrugó la cara y se volteó - Tal vez quieras a otra mujer que te sirva más…

-Bella… - dijo acercándose un paso, pero ella se volteó y se apartó el espacio que él había caminado negando con la cabeza, casi golpeándose con la mesita, ya que estaban entre la mesa y el sofá de la sala.

-Claro – continuó ella sarcásticamente - quizás quieras a una mujer más joven, distinta, que este detrás de ti como un pequeño cachorro… ya yo no estoy dentro de esos cánones.

-No digas eso - dijo mirándola molesto, le habían dolido esas palabras, aunque sabía, de alguna forma subconsciente que ella no las decía sinceramente, que solo las pronunciaba como forma de protección, para que desistiera de su intento. Ya lo había hecho otras veces y él había dejado de presionarla, pero eso acababa esa noche.

-La única razón por la que te casaste conmigo es porque estaba embarazada - dijo mirándolo como si estuviera diciendo lo más obvio del mundo.

Edward negó con la cabeza y se acercó rápidamente para tomarla por los brazos – Eso es falso – dijo tratando de que lo observara.

-Suéltame – le exigió revolviéndose con fuerza, buscando zafarse de su agarre - ¡No! – gritó ella golpeándolo por el pecho y por la espinilla.

-Mírame Bella… - exigió él al ver que no se tranquilizaba – ¡te amo! - le dijo casi gritándole para que lo oyera - eres mi vida, mi todo.

Ella se detuvo respirando aceleradamente y lo observó cumpliendo su petición - No puedo hacer esto - le pidió y sus ojos le imploraban que la soltara, que la dejara ir, pero no podía hacerlo - y tú tampoco puedes… déjame ir Edward - ella se mordió el labio dolida y él se tensó porque entendió que en ese momento no hablaba de que la soltara, sino que se separaran.

-No - dijo tomándola por sus hombros con más fuerza - nunca.

Bella negó con la cabeza y empezó a respirar aceleradamente - No puedo estar contigo… no puedo darte lo que quieres.

Edward subió las manos y le tomó la cara para que lo observara. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos, el vacío que tanto llenaba su mirada en el último mes ahora era llenado con dolor y fragilidad.

-Te amo – repitió - y me case contigo por eso… no me importaba que estabas embarazada, amo a nuestra hija, pero existiera o no, sería igual… eres tú a quien quiero… a quien siempre querré… y no puedo perderte – le dijo desesperado – no puedo vivir sin ti.

Bella negó con la cabeza y le colocó las manos en el pecho para empujarlo, pero él no la iba a dejar ir, ni de sus brazos ni de su vida.

-Somos Edward y Bella, te lo prometí ese día cuando aceptaste ser mi esposa, que íbamos a enfrentar todo juntos y eso es lo que haremos.

-No puedo - dijo ella encerrando sus manos que todavía reposaban en su pecho en pequeños puños, arrugando la camisa.

-Empezare yo - dijo él haciendo que lo mirara – si tú no puedes hablar de lo que sientes pues yo lo hare… - suspiró hondo y tomó su barbilla -No Bella, no voy a permitir que me dejes, ¡quiero que vuelvas a mi! quiero que me permitas entrar, que me ames y me dejes amarte. Quiero retroceder el tiempo y protegerte como jure que lo haría - ella lo observó y él vio como botaba una lagrima inconscientemente.

-Quiero… - se arrodilló ante ella soltando su cara y la abrazó fuertemente por sus caderas, enterrando la cabeza en su abdomen respirando hondo su esencia y sintiendo su calidez. Unos segundos después notó algo mojado en el vestido de Bella y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Ella era la única persona que había permitido que lo observara así y la verdad no podía controlarse, toda la situación lo sobrepasaba - ¡quiero borrarlo todo! – Gritó como si fuera un niño malcriado, haciendo un deseo a un avión creyendo que era una estrella fugaz - ¡Quiero haberte besado ese maldito día en la playa, no haberme comportado como un idiota y nunca haber estado con ella!

Sintió como ella acariciaba su cabello y respiró hondo calmándose por ese roce, por sentir de alguna forma que su Bella estaba allí, escondida debajo de todo ese aturdimiento.

-Quiero que me perdones así yo no pueda perdonarme a mí mismo, deseo haberte protegido, que ella me hubiese tomado a mí en vez de a ti - se limpió la cara y la observo abrazándola fuertemente por las piernas.

Ella lo miraba con tristeza y unos segundos después se dejó caer al suelo, con el cuerpo de él protegiéndola del golpe y quedaron ambos sentados en el suelo, mirándose fijamente, ambos con una misma expresión de dolor en su semblante.

Edward acarició su mejilla y agradeció que no se retirara para evitar la caricia - ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que siento? la verdad es que tengo miedo… siento un terror absoluto Bella.

Ella lo miró confundida y él sonrió aunque salió más como una mueca triste mientras sentía como sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo. Maldita sea, ya parecía una mujer, no podía controlar unas estúpidas lágrimas.

-En todo este tiempo nunca has mostrado miedo… ni una vez - dijo ella en un susurro y él asintió concordando ella.

Era su trabajo ser fuerte, no derrumbarse. En todo ese mes ha actuado ese papel a cabalidad, ha tomado decisiones, tratado de reconfortarla, de solucionar todo lo que puede solucionarse.

Pero la verdad es que siempre estaba asustado.

-Tengo miedo de levantarme y no encontrarte a mi lado y por eso no puedo dormir hasta que no te abrazo cada noche y me despierto en el momento en que simplemente te mueves ya que creo que te iras de mi lado para siempre.

-Edward… - dijo ella bajando la mirada y él tomó su mano apretándola fuertemente hasta que unos segundos después la entrelazaron.

-Tengo miedo de que algo te pase, a ti y a Renesmee y parezco un loco llamando y controlando cada paso que puedan hacer…

-No me llamas - dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

No, a ella no la llamaba. Las primeras veces Bella contestaba con miedo y fue testigo de cómo se sobresaltaba por escuchar el teléfono tres semanas atrás por lo que opto a usar otros medios - Llamo a Renata o a Sue.

Bella asintió y volvió a su pose perdida y él se desesperó, por un segundo pensó que volvía a ser ella.

-Tengo miedo de haberte perdido ese día para siempre - ella lo miró fijamente sorprendida, como si pensara lo mismo - de no volver a ver a mi amiga, mi amante, la mujer que amo, que nunca regrese a mi vida. Que por culpa de las malditas acciones de Victoria no pueda darte lo que un día te prometí…

-No… - dijo con la voz rota, cerrando los ojos y tapando su cara con una mano.

-Yo no estoy bien Bella… - él le quitó la mano de la cara y tomó su barbilla para que lo observara - y tú tampoco lo estás amor… dime que sucedió, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo?

Bella negó con la cabeza y lo miró unos segundos con expresión triste, luego empezó a llorar ahogadamente y él respiro hondo, mitad aliviado y mitad preocupado.

Por Dios estaba llorando… eso es un avance al estado catatónico que se había sumergido en ese tiempo.

Él la tomo en brazos, sentándola en su regazo y ella lloró en su hombro abrazándolo fuertemente. Pasaron mucho tiempo así, ella lloraba y Edward la abrazaba, acariciando su espalda y susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien, que estaba allí para lo que necesitara.

Cuando sintió que ella se calmaba y dejaba de llorar, tomó unos cojines del mueble y los colocó en el suelo detrás de su cuerpo. Se dejó caer en el suelo y la abrazó fuertemente, con ella acostada en su pecho y entrelazando sus piernas.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que él no la sentía así, tan cerca, tan suya, que cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento ya que hubo veces en que creyó que nunca volvería a vivir algo así de nuevo…

-No, no estoy bien - susurró Bella y él la abrazo fuertemente a la vez que respiraba aliviado. No sabía que tenía o cómo hacer para ayudarla, pero por lo menos ella lo acepto, eso era un avance - tengo miedo todo el tiempo.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. En ese momento quiso abrazarla, alejarle esa sombra que llenaba su mirada y que le hacía temer… Dios lo deseaba tanto.

-Tengo miedo por Renesmee, que me la quite como dijo que lo iba a hacer…

-Ella está encerrada Bella - dijo sentándose y haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo, tomando su cara para que lo mirara fijamente - no va a llegar a ti nunca… no lo permitiré.

Bella asintió y los ojos se le volvieron a humedecer - Tengo miedo de morir… yo creí que iba… - no pudo terminar ya que él la abrazo fuertemente, respirando aceleradamente.

-No – susurro mientras la abrazaba, él había temido eso tanto, y no podía si quiera pensar en esa opción – no – repitió con más énfasis

-Temo que alguien me persiga… que alguien… - lo miró y suspiro hondo - No estoy bien.

-Lo sé… - respondió besando su coronilla.

-Quiero sentir algo más que este entumecimiento, que este terror… hazme sentir algo más Edward – le pidió acariciando su mejilla y mirándolo con los ojos brillosos.

Edward acarició su mejilla suavemente y la miró fijamente - Te amo Bella - le susurro antes de acercarse a sus labios lentamente, para que entendiera que iba a hacer y los uniera.

Ella lo abrazo del cuello pegándose a su cuerpo y él la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo de nuevo.

La besó lentamente, quería mostrarle como se sentía, deseaba entregarle todo lo que ella necesitara para poder sanar su interior. Ella le respondía con el mismo ritmo, respirando hondo cada vez que se separaban unos segundos y él sentía que sus mejillas se mojaba por las lágrimas que había botado momento atrás.

La apartó un momento y la miró fijamente, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y sonreía ligeramente. Besó sus ojos, su mejilla y limpió sus mejillas con cariño, mientras unía sus frentes y acariciaba su cuello.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo a la vez que apretaba los ojos un poco más fuerte. Edward tomó su cara por sus barbillas, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel y la levantó un poco para que lo mirara fijamente.

La observó por unos segundos más sintiendo como su pecho se comprimía al tenerla cerca, y acariciaba su cara con los dedos pulgares. La besó de nuevo mordiendo su labio inferior y probándola con su lengua. Bella tomó sus brazos con sus manos y respondió tímidamente.

Ojala un beso, un te quiero, o sus brazos pudieran curarla, pudieran sacarla de donde sea que este metida.

Unos minutos después ella lo abrazó fuertemente y hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Él se acostó en el suelo y ella volvió a quedar sobre su cuerpo.

Tenía tanto tiempo que no la besaba, que no la tocaba, que todo su cuerpo reacciono al instante, aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada para satisfacer su deseo, ella no estaba lista y no era la solución para lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se quedaron acostados por mucho tiempo en silencio. Ella entrelazaba una mano con él y la soltaba, haciendo figuras con sus dedos y ambos miraban los movimientos, como maravillados por estar tocándose, por lo menos Edward se sentía así.

-Necesitamos buscar ayuda Bella… - dijo en contra de su oído y ella asintió.

-Yo también tengo miedo de no volver a ser yo - dijo en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba y se empequeñecía encima de su cuerpo.

Edward suspiró y la abrazo fuerte - Vamos a dormir amor - le pidió haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarse pero ella negó con la cabeza y lo apretó con fuerza para que no se moviera.

-¿No nos podemos quedar aquí? - le preguntó en voz baja y él observo como ella respiraba contra su pecho y miraba al vacío – solo un poco más…

-Podemos - dijo él viendo como estaba el monitor del bebe encima de la mesa frente a ellos - podemos hacer lo que tú quieras… cuando tú quieras.

Ella asintió y respiro hondo, por primera vez desde que salió del Hospital ella se relajó en sus brazos como antes y él se relajó a su vez mientras besaba su cabello.

De alguna forma sentía que todo iba a estar bien… que ellos iban a volver a estar bien.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

_**La autora se encontraba acostada en su cama tranquilamente mientras revisaba su cuenta de correo electrónico sonriendo ampliamente al leer los comentarios de los lectores de SO… eran tan tiernas todas y todos, que no sabía cómo agradecerles. De pronto sintió un poco de sed, por lo que se estiro perezosamente emitiendo sonidos de no muy buena educación (si, se lo contagió a Bella) y salió caminando a la cocina de su residencia.**_

_**Bajó las escaleras cantando "yo sé lo que la gente piensa" de Alejandro Sanz – ya que se estaba preparando para el concierto que se iba a llevar a cabo al día siguiente, él es uno de sus artistas favoritos – y cuando llegó al final del camino quedó paralizada.**_

_**En la mitad de la sala estaba una pelirroja que solo conocía por una pantalla y por las letras de su laptop pero nunca en persona y entré sus manos tenía a su posesión más querida.**_

_**Quien la veía llorar y se acostaba a su lado para confortarla.**_

_**Quien mordió a su hermano cuando tenían 16 años porque se estaban peleando y quería defenderla…**_

_**A quién varios años atrás salvó la vida, cuando lo impactó un carro y no se dejó tocar de nadie más… solo de ella.**_

_**Quien cuando se enfermaba se metía en su cuarto para que lo sanara…**_

_**Quien… bueno ya entienden que era su adorable perro Toby.**_

_**-¡Suéltalo lentamente Victoria! - gritó desesperada mientras bajaba y se acercaba dos pasos.**_

_**Victoria tenía una pastilla en sus manos y Betza palideció preguntándose ¿qué era eso? ¿Acaso no ve que es un perro lo que tiene en las manos? ¿Acaso no ve que no está embarazado? ¿Acaso no ve que es macho y no puede embarazarse?**_

_**-Quiero a mi bebé… - dijo Victoria mirándola con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, un poco rojos y Betza se sintió aturdida…**_

_**Antes de poder decir otra palabra un gran estruendo le hizo dar tres pasos hacia atrás.**_

_**La mandíbula se le abrió tanto, que entendió el refrán referido a que "la mandíbula le llego al piso" y se sintió como el gato Tom cuando Jerry le hacía una maldad…**_

_**En la puerta estaba el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida… brillaba… el sol de Maracaibo lo hacía más luminoso que nunca y tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos para no quedar ciega…**_

_**Era mucho más perfecto de lo que Bella describió en Crepúsculo, muy alto, blanco, el cabello tan alborotado y… estaba en su sala… y ella no tenía una cámara para recordar ese momento irrepetible e inigualable… era triste.**_

_**Su perro aulló y ella se enfocó en la importante… su perro… quien la protegió, ayudó y quiso, pero un segundo después volvió a ver al espécimen perfecto que miraba a Victoria furioso.**_

_**-¡Suelta al maldito perro Victoria! – gritó Edward enfebrecido y la autora prácticamente tuvo un orgasmo en ese momento.**_

_**Edward Cullen había venido para salvar a su perro…**_

_**Victoria gruñó molesta y miró a Betza con un odio tan puro que ella temió por su pequeño y pobre puddler. Dejó la pastilla y tenía en sus manos un cuchillo oxidado – Quiero que mates a Bella… o cortare cada una de sus extremidades.**_

_**Allí Betza la miró asustada y empezó a enrollar sus manos nerviosamente – Pero… yo… Bella… mis lectoras me matarían – dijo por fin mirando a Victoria suplicantemente. Victoria apretó el agarre del perro quien gritó de dolor y Betza lloró desesperada – Sálvalo Edward… sálvalo…**_

_**En ese momento Edward Cullen – si, el Edward Cullen – miró a la autora y asintió rápidamente.**_

_**Luego todo pasó muy rápido…**_

_**Solo supo que dos segundos después Toby estaba en sus brazos completamente a salvo, la pared de su casa quedo con un hueco más grande que un carro y en el frente había una cabeza con cabello rojo que pertenecía a un cuerpo que se encontraba a dos metros de distancia.**_

_**Diez segundos después había una fogata, y los restos de Victoria estaban completamente desaparecidos.**_

_**Betza quedó impactada y dejó caer al perro cuando Edward Cullen – si, el Edward Cullen – se acercó a ella y se arrodilló en una especie de reverencia.**_

_**-Listo mi señora – dijo simplemente y la autora asintió anonadadamente.**_

_**-Gra… Gracias – contestó suavemente.**_

_**Edward se levantó y lentamente, como si la autora fuera una burbuja de jabón, acarició su mejilla causando que Betza se estremeciera al sentir su piel fría; la cual… podemos aceptar era perfecta para el clima de la ciudad, además de suave y bueno… deliciosa.**_

_**Betza tragó grueso y sonrió ampliamente – Creo que es hora que te vayas… - contestó la autora con un dolor en su pecho – Bella te espera y tengo un capitulo que escribir…**_

_**Edward la observó furioso y Betza palideció ¿qué había hecho? - ¿Es por él verdad? – preguntó y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.**_

_**¿Él?**_

_**-¿Qué? – preguntó confundida.**_

_**-¿Por él es qué no me quieres aquí? ¿Crees que no sé qué lo iras a ver mañana…?**_

_**La autora entendió a qué se refería y empezó a tartamudear – Pe… pe… pero mi corazón es muy grande… yo los puedo querer a todos.**_

_**-¡NO! – gritó Edward molesto.**_

_**Betza respiró aceleradamente y se tapó la boca – Es solo un concierto… no significa nada…**_

_**-No quiero escucharte decir que amas a Alejandro Sanz… ¿comprendes? En el concierto… mejor que no lo digas… sino habrá consecuencias y tal vez no te gusten…**_

_**Betza se mordió el labio inferior y asintió obedientemente – Te lo prometo Edward… cuando se trate de personajes inalcanzables, imaginarios o simplemente inexistentes solo gritare "Te amo Edward Cullen" no le diré esas palabras a más nadie.**_

_**Edward asintió conciliatoriamente. Se acercó a su cara y sin que la autora pudiera – o quisiera – evitarlo unió sus labios en un beso casto que la hizo estremecer hasta la columna vertebral y partió hacía su mundo imaginario.**_

_**Donde pertenecía….**_

_**Al día siguiente Betza estaba parada en una silla gritando fuertemente al ver a Alejandro Sanz cantando y hablando sobre las arepas, que hacía calor en Maracaibo y que siempre había deseado terminar su gira paraíso express en Venezuela… por lo que… idiotamente, estúpidamente, inconscientemente… Cuando Alejandro Sanz cantó "Lo vez" la autora se encontró gritando – "TE AMO ALEJANDRO" "TE AMO"**_

_**Dos segundos después todo cambió…**_

_**Todo se difuminó y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una casa llena de ventanales, blanca y con muebles exquisitos que de ninguna forma era su cama, su casa o Maracaibo. Se levantó de la gran cama y cuando salió de la casa quedó boquiabierta al ver que estaba en una isla…**_

_**Y no cualquier isla…**_

_**Estaba en la Isla Esme…**_

_**-Te lo dije – escuchó la voz más oscura, más sexy, más aterciopelara que había oído en su vida. Su columna vertebral se sacudió de nuevo mientras volteaba para observar a un Edward Cullen sin camisa y con el pantalón tan suelto que casi se caía de sus caderas.**_

_**Si, la autora en ese momento tuvo otro orgasmo…**_

_**-¿Me lo dijiste? – preguntó en voz ahogada mientras lo observaba detalladamente.**_

_**-Te dije que habría consecuencias… **_

_**Betza tragó grueso y miró a su alrededor… ¿Consecuencias?... oh Dios… acababa de ser secuestrada por Edward Cullen… **_

* * *

Luché con mi vida y después de mucho trabajo "forzado" Edward me liberó y me permitió traerles el capítulo :D :D :D :D

Disculpen la tardanza chicas y chicos, pero entre Alejandro Sanz, la feria, Victoria queriendo matar a mi perro y Edward secuestrándome… pues se me hizo imposible.

Espero que les guste el cap…

Betza

Este cap tiene música, carguen esta canción si quieren http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=Y8raabzZNqw, Percy Sledge - When a Man Loves a Woman, muy buena canción. Si quieren pongan a cargar la pagina y cuando aparezca el signo 1. La colocan…

* * *

Bella miraba a Renesmee con gesto preocupado. Se acercó de nuevo a su cuna y acarició suavemente su mejilla mientras la observaba dormir y sonrió ligeramente al ver como Edward había tenido razón todo ese tiempo. Iba a tener el mismo color de cabello de ella, inclusive tenía unos rulos al final como su padre decía que ella había tenido cuando era una bebé.

Suspiró aliviada al verla tan tranquila y hermosa, con sus manitos extendidas a los lados de su cabeza y cubierta con una pequeña manta.

Era tan perfecta… y era suya para cuidar, proteger y amar, aunque cree que no puede amarla más de lo que lo hace ya.

Cerró los ojos para alejar la pregunta que siempre la atormentaba en esos momentos _¿Qué hubiese pasado si Edward no las hubiese conseguido? _No quiere imaginárselo… no quiere pensar en eso, aunque sabe que esa ya no es una opción, no puede bloquearse o esperar que si no piensa en eso va a desaparecer… ya ha descubierto que no es así. Debía aprender a aceptar que esa pregunta no tiene que realizarla porque no sucedió, porque está bien y su hija también. Él las había salvado.

Sintió que unas manos agarraban sus caderas y ella se estremeció ligeramente pero antes que se apartara como sabía que iba a hacer para no asustarla se dejó caer en su pecho mientras seguía viendo a Renesmee.

Edward abrazó su cintura y empezó a acariciar circularmente el estómago mientras veían a su bebé. Sintió como besaba su frente y ella se alejó un poco, no entendía por qué lo hacía, pero todavía no estaba completamente lista. Él la soltó e hizo que volteara para que lo observara.

-Bella…

-Lo sé – contestó ella mirándolo fijamente y sonriendo ligeramente asintió - lo intentare…

-Ya sabes lo que dijo la Doctora - continuó Edward conciliatoriamente - además… ya es casi hora...

Bella asintió caminando hacía la ventana de la habitación y respiró hondo al ver Santa Mónica en todo su esplendor. El Hotel Oceana era completamente hermoso y es asombroso que lo haya alquilado completamente para ese evento, aunque no debería sorprenderle… él era capaz de hacer eso y mucho más. Era maravilloso ver el mar tan azul y su gran extensión por miles y miles de kilómetros, sonrió cuando vio a la gente en la playa, ya todo estaba listo y de verdad era casi hora, había llegado el ocaso y ya estaban encendiendo las antorchas que decoraban e iluminaba todo.

Se acomodó el cabello para atrás sin tocar la gran rosa roja que consistía en el tocado de ese día. Combinaba perfectamente con el vestido blanco que estaba usando.

Era tan hermoso que ella casi dejo de respirar cuando Alice lo llevó a su casa terminado. Era sin mangas y con corte recto, completamente pegado hasta llegar a su cintura, de allí un poco más suelto hasta sus tobillos, pero con una abertura en la pierna derecha que llegaba hasta el principio de su muslo y que causaba que sus piernas quedaran al descubierto cada vez que caminaba o se sentaba.

Tenía una cinta en su cintura que la hacía ver más esbelta que terminaba colgando por un lado de su cadera. También blanca, como tenía que ser todo el vestuario de ese día.

Llevaba unas sandalias bajas, destalonadas, llena de accesorios de piedras, y en sus orejas el mismo tipo de piedra en unos zarcillos largos.

La única parte de color de su vestuario era la rosa roja que atrapaba un lado de su cabello, mas sus labios que tenían la misma tonalidad de la flor, pero de resto su maquillaje era ligero.

Volteó hacia Edward y sonrió al verlo vestido completamente de blanco también. Con los tres primeros botones abiertos de su camisa y fuera de sus pantalones, tenía los puños enrollados hasta sus codos, se veía que era ligera, como tenía que ser la ropa de playa. Se veía completamente atractivo, con su cabello arreglado y su sonrisa de medio lado, caminando hacia ella, como si su mirada lo estaba invitando a acercarse.

Lo más seguro es que lo estaba haciendo.

-Solo será una noche - dijo él cuando llegó a su lado y unió sus frentes, sin otro tipo de contacto, solo esperando a que ella diera el primer paso, que estuviese completamente bien. Bella asintió, suspirando hondo para darse el valor que necesitaba y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

Por lo menos estaba mucho mejor que dos meses atrás. Ya no tenía ataques de pánico y había vuelto casi a la normalidad.

Edward la llevó a su primera consulta con el psiquiatra al otro día. La Doctora Stephany Dorian había sido de gran ayuda para ambos.

Él también busco ayuda, pero por recomendación de la Doctora fue a un psicólogo en vez de atención Psiquiátrica.

La Doctora le explicó después de varias consultas que sufría de un trastorno de estrés post traumático por todo lo que vivió ese día en el sótano, y que debía tener terapia más un tratamiento con ansiolíticos lo cual había cumplido a cabalidad.

Lo más difícil de todo fue enfrentar lo que sucedió con Victoria… ella quería bloquearlo de su cerebro, hacer como si nunca hubiese sucedido y por eso no quería contarlo. Deseaba borrarlo de su ser.

Stephany le explicó que no era tan fácil y que no era la solución, como se había demostrado sus acciones desde que sucedió lo que sucedió, ya que se estaba matando lentamente entre el miedo, terror y sensación de ahogo por no poder superarlo por sí misma, por no sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con lo que pasó. Por lo menos los ansiolíticos la ayudaron a dormir y poco a poco dejó de tener pesadillas.

O por lo menos no tan recurrentes.

Si Edward no la hubiese enfrentado esa noche ella no sabe dónde estaría en ese momento, tal vez perdida en un mundo de terror y dolor.

No estaba bien… le costó mucho aceptarlo ya que quería ser fuerte, deseaba ser como él y poder controlar algo.

Había perdido el control absoluto de su vida, del bienestar de su bebé, de todo… Victoria le había quitado eso y ella no había podido manejarlo.

Así como no sabía cómo volver a ser la de antes, aunque sabía que poco a poco lo conseguiría.

Sin embargo lo peor fue contar lo que le sucedió. Abrió los ojos y se alejó un centímetro causando que Edward acariciara su mejilla y sonriera ligeramente, aunque con una mirada de preocupación antes de voltear a ver a Renesmee… lo peor de todo iba a ser contarle a él todo.

Edward había tenido más paciencia de la que ella se imaginaba. En esos tres meses la ha cuidado, atendido, llevado a consulta cuando ella no había podido ir sola, la abrazaba fuerte cuando tenía pesadillas y le repetía que la amaba, además de tocarla como si fuera una mariposa, sin excederse, sin exigir algo que ella no estaba preparada para dar en ese momento, aunque sabía que él quería hacerle el amor, sentirla… pero Bella no estaba lista.

Volteó hacía la playa y respiró hondo, le dolía todo el daño que le hizo y que le estaba haciendo en alguna manera. Edward ha tenido que encargarse de todo, de la Empresa, de una esposa asustada y nunca se ha quejado. Por eso ha atrasado lo más posible esa conversación, porque sabía que lo iba a dañar aún más.

Sonrió alejando esos pensamientos y se apoyó en la ventana colocando su mano en su barbilla. Ahora ya estaba volviendo a ser sí misma, poco a poco. Sabía que faltaba para llegar ahí, su Doctora la estaba ayudando en eso, enviándole a cumplir tareas.

Tareas…

Tenía más ahora que cuando era estudiante.

La primera fue dos semanas después de la primera consulta y se trató de salir al jardín con Renesmee sola. Sonrió al recordar como Edward estaba dentro de la casa mirando la escena como si esperara que ella le pidiera ayuda.

Después se fueron amontonando nuevas misiones: salir a la tienda, contestar el teléfono, ir a casa de su padre, ir a un centro comercial… ir al lugar donde ese muchacho la retuvo.

Manejar sola… bueno, con Renesmee.

Decir _no estoy bien_, a todos, no solo a Edward.

Contar lo que pasó… esa ha sido muy difícil y no la ha completado, se lo dijo a la Doctora a grandes rasgos, y nunca había llorado tanto como ese día, pero ella le indicó que su familia debería saberlo, por lo menos Edward.

Tenía que hacerlo pronto… él había esperado ese momento sin quejarse o insistir, tal como la Doctora le pidió en la cita que tuvo con él para hablar de Bella, pero eso no dudará toda la vida.

En ese momento tenía que cumplir otra tarea… una particular que le hacía sentir completamente ansiosa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró una señora de mediana edad sonriendo ligeramente y Bella respiró hondo, mientras cerraba los ojos dándose fuerza. Edward se acercó a su lado entrelazando sus manos y ella sonrió ligeramente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Debía entender que no estaba sola en eso, que él estaba allí para apoyarla.

-Señores Cullen – dijo la mujer sonriendo y acercándose a la cuna.

-Estaremos abajo Heydi – dijo Edward apretando el agarre de su esposa – tienes mi número de celular si hay algún problema o te comunicas al servició del hotel para que nos localicen.

-Por supuesto – dijo la niñera mientras revisaba los implementos que le habían dejado para el cuidado de Renesmee… aunque era un hotel cinco estrellas con un gran servicio, así que si faltaba algo, estaba segura que lo cubrirían rápidamente – Diviértanse – dijo sinceramente.

Edward asintió sonriendo y volteó a que Bella tomando su barbilla con su mano libre – ¿Lista? - preguntó en un murmullo contra su boca.

Bella asintió besándolo suavemente - No me sueltes…

Él negó con la cabeza - Nunca…

-Aquí tiene su fórmula, sus juguetes favoritos - Edward le terminó de explicar a la niñera mientras Bella veía a su hija dormir. Iba a ser la primera vez que la dejaba sola desde que la tuvo por primera vez en brazos en el Hospital y estaba más que ansiosa… estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-¿Estás seguro qué…? - empezó Bella señalando la cuna pero Edward la jalo a su cuerpo.

-Vamos a estar abajo, la niñera está completamente calificada… recuerda lo que dijo la Doctora - le susurró al oído y Bella asintió tomando la camisa de Edward.

Dejar que otra persona cuide a Renesmee… cerró los ojos, asintió, se despidió de la niñera dándole consejos sobre su hija y salieron de la habitación unos minutos después.

Entraron al ascensor para bajar al Lobby y Bella abrazó fuertemente a Edward hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho – Lo siento… - dijo ella avergonzada.

Edward sonrió y acarició su espalda – No tienes por qué lamentar nada amor – dijo él – esto es paso a paso… eres muy valiente – Bella negó con la cabeza y él sonrió – eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Preguntó Bella mirándolo fijamente – Sabes que no es cierto… que tengo miedo de todo… que…

Edward colocó un dedo en su boca para que dejara de hablar – Ser valiente no es la ausencia del miedo, es tenerlo y lograr hacer las cosas para superarlo, es tu actitud en estos dos meses – ella lo observó fijamente y sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos que ya sentía se humedecían – es la forma en cómo has superado cada prueba… te amo por eso.

Bella lo abrazó fuertemente y suspiró hondo – Gracias por estar aquí… por no rendirte conmigo…

Edward la tomó por la barbilla para que lo observara – No me agradezcas eso, eres mi mujer… nunca lo haría – sonrió ampliamente - hoy vamos a divertirnos.

Ella sonrió por reflejo - ¿Crees que podremos?

Él la abrazó un poco más fuerte asintiendo – No solo podemos sino que nos lo merecemos.

Bella asintió abrazándolo con la misma fuerza mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que iban a hacer, cerrando los ojos se liberó un poco. Renesmee estaba bien, Victoria estaba retenida en un Psiquiátrico y hoy era un día muy feliz, ella se merecía ser feliz… y Edward también.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y cuando salieron sonrió al ver a sus padres.

-Bella, Edward… - dijo Esme. Ella sonrió a su suegra y la abrazó fuertemente, igual a Carlisle, habían llegado después de ellos, pero Bella no había bajado después de llegar al Hotel.

-¿Algún problema para llegar aquí? - preguntó Charlie mirándolos preocupado.

-Todo bien papá - dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a su padre y acariciaba su mejilla.

Edward estaba a su lado ya que en ningún momento había soltado el agarre de su mano.

Charlie la abrazó fuertemente, desde que sucedió todo habían aumentado las demostraciones de afecto, cree que a su padre necesita sentirla y saber que está bien en todo momento por lo que no le importaba. Sonrió al ver la expresión extrañada de su padre ya que Edward no la soltaba.

-¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Charlie tomando la cara entre sus manos.

-Mejor - contestó Bella asintiendo y sonriéndole a su padre - ¿Y tú cómo estás?

Él frunció el ceño y asintió tranquilamente - Tú estas bien… eso es lo importante.

A ella se le humedecieron los ojos y Edward la abrazó más fuerte como si sintiera su estado.

Bella negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Si algo descubrió en ese tiempo es que había sacado su cabezonería del lado paterno.

Lauren había llegado a su casa una semana después de que todo ocurriera pero ella en su estado no la pudo escuchar, no quería pensar en Victoria ni mucho menos ver algo que le recordara a ella.

Cuando ya empezó a mejorar la buscó, habló con Lauren y la escuchó. Fue tan triste que todavía su pecho se constreñía.

Lauren lloró desconsoladamente pidiéndole perdón por su hija, como si ella pudiera evitarlo lo cual no era cierto. Nadie hubiese podido. Victoria estaba loca y no había forma de descubrirlo, por lo menos no por ellos, que no tenían ningún tipo de entrenamiento o conocimiento sobre esa área.

Eso era algo que le había explicado Stephany. El delirio es una enfermedad que puede irse agravando cada vez más y que tienden a ser ideas más o menos reales. En este caso la idea era que Bella la había dañado toda su vida. Lo cual es completamente ilógica, pero podía llegar a ser probable, no es como si hubiese pensado que el mundo se iba a acabar al día siguiente o que las hadas existían... había creado una idea falsa pero con potencialidad de realidad.

Su delirio surgió de una relación que de por si fue maltrecha y problemática, y nadie se podía haber dado cuenta de eso.

No justifica la actuación de Victoria, así este loca, le quitó demasiado. Su confianza, su posibilidad de disfrutar el nacimiento de su hija y el chance de tener otros más… pero no podía culpar a Lauren por los eventos que ocurrieron.

Deseaba que su padre hiciera lo mismo.

Sobre todo porque él todavía la quiere y Lauren lo ama profundamente, de eso se pudo percatar ese día… ojala existiera una forma de hacerle entender eso a su terco progenitor.

-Que tú también seas feliz es importante – dijo Bella reprobatoriamente – estoy bien papá.

-No, no lo estás – contestó Charlie mirándola serio.

-Lo estaré – contestó Bella acercándose a él – no desperdicies una oportunidad papá… no alejes lo que quieres…

Charlie asintió y suspiró hondo aunque ella sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le había dicho y no iba a tomar en cuenta su consejo – Tenemos una boda a la que ir… - dijo sonriendo obviando la situación anterior – y no sé tú pero yo estoy muy emocionado y feliz por ella… vamos.

Bella asintió sonriendo y caminó arrastrando a Edward – Vamos… se me olvido que soy parte del cortejo.

Edward rió y la siguió suspirando – A mí también se me olvido.

Salieron del Lobby del Hotel y caminaron hasta la entrada privada de la playa. Bella sonrió ampliamente al ver todo el aparataje. Ya era de noche y la playa estaba iluminada por las antorchas y los faros en los bordes. Había un arco lleno de flores en el final y sillas frente a él cubiertas con tela de color blanca, así como los bordes sostenidos con pequeños pilares y colgaban en pequeñas u, y en cada pilar tenía un arreglo floral. Todo era blanco y los arreglos tenían flores rojas, amarillas, violetas y azules, que eran los colores que tenían cada dama y la madrina en el cabello.

Aunque cada invitado tenía que ir vestido de blanco… así lo había ordenado la invitación.

En el Hotel había un gran salón con techo de cristal y salida al mar que era donde se iba a dar la fiesta y donde ya estaba listo todo para después de la boda.

-Es hermoso – dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Si – contestó Edward mientras sonreía a todas las personas que ya estaban aglomeradas esperando que empezara la boda.

-¡Bella! – ella volteó y sonrió al novio, que se veía hermoso con su traje blanco, sin corbata, tenía tres botones abiertos de la camisa y sonreía tan ampliamente que a ella se le humedecieron los ojos.

Se veía que era completamente feliz.

-¡Jacob! – gritó Bella acercándose a él y abrazándolo fuertemente.

Él la cargó y le dio una vuelta haciendo que prácticamente volara y Bella sonrió divertida – Detente… - le pidió respirando aceleradamente.

Jacob la dejó sonriendo y asintió a Edward quien tenía la mandíbula apretada y lo miraba fijamente. Bella lo miró y sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados… siempre iba a ser un celoso empedernido…

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Jacob mirándola preocupado.

-Estoy bien – dijo ella rodando los ojos, ya se estaba cansando de esa pregunta. Jacob había regresado una semana atrás para casarse con Leah. Según lo que le había contado por teléfono habían viajado por Europa y cuando ella le había dado el sí, había hecho que organizaran la boda en Santa Mónica, antes de que se arrepintiera…

Había visto a Leah cuatro días atrás para la última prueba de vestuario de Alice… no creía que tuviese algún deseo de arrepentirse, pero… Jacob conoce más a su casi esposa que ella…

-Gracias por estar aquí – dijo Jacob guiñando un ojo y Bella lo miró divertida.

-¿Dónde más voy a estar? No es todos los días que mi mejor amigo se casa…

Jacob sonrió y respiró hondo asintiendo – Eso es cierto.

-¡Chicos! – ellos voltearon al escuchar gritar a Alice y Jacob tembló perceptiblemente. Ellos no tuvieron a una Rosalie que la contralara, de verdad sentía lástima por Jake en ese momento – ya llegó el momento.

Jacob sonrió y se colocó frente al altar asintiendo al cura que iba a oficiar la ceremonia. Como Jake no tenía padres vivos había decidido esperar a la novia ya en su sitio.

Frente a donde se iba a oficiar la ceremonia estaba un pequeño toldo cerrado donde estaba la novia y Bella se acercó ese sitio para saludar a Leah antes que saliera. Entró y sonrió a Sue que estaba terminando de arreglar a la novia junto con Esme.

Leah vio a Bella y sonrió ampliamente. Se veía completamente hermosa con su cabello ligeramente ondulado pero encerrado en una cola de medio lado que llegaba hasta un seno, con varios cabellos enmarcando la cara y el flequillo de un lado. Estaba usando un vestido blanco de corte corazón sin mangas, y desde la cintura tenía una rosa blanca de tela que era como si de allí partiera capas y capas de tela transparente, de varios cortes y tamaños hasta llegar a su tobillo, donde llevaba unas tobilleras de brillantes pero sin zapatos, al igual que Jacob. Ambos estaban descalzos.

-Te ves asombrosa – dijo Bella sonriendo y Leah levanto las manos para que la abrazara.

-Gracias… por todo – contestó Leah sonriendo y respirando hondo – no puedo creer que me vaya a casar con Jacob – dijo y respiró hondo como si evitara con eso poder llorar

Bella tomó su mejilla – Yo sí puedo creerlo – dijo sonriendo – él es terco y perseverante, ese día… - la miró significativamente para que nada más ellas dos supieran de que hablaba – él estaba como loco y lo último que me gritó fue que iba a recuperarte, que necesitaba a su mujer.

Leah sonrió ampliamente y asintió – Ese es mi Jake – las miró a todas como si despertara de un trance - ya es hora… tengo a mi hombre esperándome…

Todas asintieron y salieron del toldo, dejándola a ella con Harry, que era quien iba a escoltarla hacía Jacob.

Bella llegó junto a Edward y se acomodaron para caminar en su posición. Iban delante de Alice con su flor violeta de tocado y Jasper, y detrás de Claire Rise con su flor amarilla y Tyler eran los otros miembros del cortejo. La madrina era la prima de Leah llamada Emily que llevaba el tocado azul y el padrino era un amigo de Jacob llamado Paul Moonlight.

Empezó la música y ellos caminaron lentamente, Bella sonrió al ver la cara de emoción de Jacob y miró a Edward quien caminaba observándola a ella más que a toda la boda – _Te amo_ – le susurró él cuando sus ojos se unieron.

Bella apretó su brazo y sonrió ligeramente. Luego se separaron para colocarse cada uno en el lado correspondiente. Cuando la novia empezó a caminar el trayecto hacia Jacob, lo observó fijamente y sonrió al notar su mirada llena de satisfacción y amor.

Fue una boda muy emocionante, Leah lloró casi todo el tiempo y cuando llegó el momento de los votos, ellos detuvieron al cura ya que habían preparado los suyos propios.

-Leah – empezó Jacob entrelazando sus manos y Bella miró a Edward quien la observaba en ese momento sonriendo – mi diosa pagana, prometo protegerte, cuidarte, decirte cada día que eres una mujer… mi mujer y hacer que lo creas. Naciste para amarme, te quise, te quiero y te querré por el resto de mis días…

Bella sonrió y observó como Leah se limpiaba una lágrima y respiraba hondo – Jacob… eres mi luz en toda la oscuridad, mi puerto seguro, mi vida… prometo estar contigo toda mi vida, todo el tiempo que quieras que este. Nací para amarte… te quise, te quiero y te querré por el resto de mis días…

Jacob se acercó y la besó en los labios, causando que todos rieran ya que no era el momento para besar a la novia y Bella negó con la cabeza mientras miraba la escena.

El cura carraspeó y Jacob la dejó libre guiñándole un ojo y Leah sonrió divertida mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

En el momento en que los declararon marido y mujer Jacob cargó a Leah haciendo que moviera la cabeza para atrás y riera fuertemente y después ella tomó su cara entre las manos y lo besó lentamente.

Después empezaron a caminar y a abrazar la gente sin ningún tipo de protocolo. Era Jake, no podía esperar otra cosa. Unos segundos después sintió unas manos en su cadera y ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Edward que la abrazaba fuertemente y besaba su cabello a la vez que caminaban detrás de los novios.

Varias horas después Bella estaba hablando divertida con Alice y Rosalie sobre lo que habían hecho esos tres meses, y sobre el nuevo proyecto de Jasper que iba a realizar un video musical en una montaña de nevada cuando sintió que Edward se sentaba a su lado. Volteó hacía él acariciando su barbilla - ¿Hablaste con ella? – le preguntó en voz baja.

Edward asintió y besó su nariz – Todo está bien… Renesmee se despertó, tomó su fórmula y ya está durmiendo de nuevo.

Bella asintió de nuevo sonriendo ligeramente – Gracias – Edward le guiñó un ojo y ambos se miraron con complicidad.

-Oh Dios ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Emmett? – preguntó Rose y todos vieron a donde miraba Rosalie. Bella sonrió divertida al observar como Emmett estaba realizando una especie de baile erótico a una anciana de ochenta años - ¡Basta Emmett! – gritó antes de salir corriendo de allí para buscar a su esposo.

-Voy a ayudar a Rose – dijo Alice divertida mientras se tapaba la boca para no carcajearse frente a todo el mundo.

Edward se rió fuertemente mientras negaba con la cabeza y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Bella – Había extrañado esto – ella asintió, también lo había extrañado, sentirse viva y tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Así que aquí están – dijo Jacob sentándose al lado de Bella y colocando a Leah en sus piernas - ¿De qué estamos hablando? – preguntó divertido y pícaro.

-De los novios por supuesto – contestó Bella divertida – ha sido una hermosa fiesta… además que es una forma especial de malgastar dinero al alquilar todo el Hotel… ¿qué estabas pensando Jacob?

Él se carcajeó y encogió de hombros – Cuando pensamos en el sitio donde casarnos estábamos divididos entre la ciudad de Leah o la mía… así que decidimos por Santa Mónica, ya que sus padres querían que se casara en California. Pero pensé en la idea de alquilar un Hotel para todos nuestros invitados, me traje a toda la Push conmigo – terminó sonriendo orgulloso – no es como si no pudiera permitírmelo Bella…

Ella lo miró horrorizada y sonrió – Es decir que ni Leah puede hacer nada con ese ego tuyo… ¿no?

-Lo he tratado – declaró Leah sonriendo ampliamente – pero es más grande que yo… ya hasta aprendí a quererlo… lo llamo jakecito…

Bella negó con la cabeza sonriendo divertida y se apoyó en el hombro de su esposo - ¿Y cómo terminaron en esta boda? – Preguntó Edward – la última vez que los vi no pareciera que eso iba a pasar nunca…

Leah sonrió avergonzada y se apoyó en el pecho de su esposo – Jake puede ser… un poco persuasivo.

Jacob rió divertido – La secuestré… estuve cuatro meses batallando con ella, viajamos por toda Europa conociéndonos, como quería que hiciera… pero casi la tuve que esposar en la cama algunas veces porque quería escaparse – Leah se sonrojó y Bella lo hizo en reflejo, no creía que eso fuera mentira – hasta que un día me levanté de la cama y la encontré haciendo el desayuno usando mi anillo…

-¿Tú anillo? – preguntó Bella confundida.

-Jacob me dio un anillo el primer día que volvió a mí, y me dijo que cuando quisiera aceptar su propuesta lo usara… - se encogió de hombros – y así lo hice.

-Mujer terca – dijo Jacob negando con la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa con estas mujeres, Cullen? – preguntó entre indignado y divertido - ¿Por qué no se querían casar con nosotros? ¿No ven el buen partido que somos?

Edward bufó y negó con la cabeza – Yo tampoco lo entiendo… ¿Sera que no saben que es al revés? ¿Qué son las mujeres los que tienen que luchar para atrapar a los hombres? ¿Para llevarlos al altar? Algo extraño pasa con ellas…

Bella miró a Leah por un segundo y ambas se carcajearon fuertemente. Dejó caer en el hombro de Edward unos minutos después cuando le dolía el estómago y se estremeció cuando él beso su cuello. Sintió como él respiraba en su oreja – Me encanta que rías… lo extrañaba.

Bella se apretó un poco a él y suspiró hondo mirando a Jake y Leah quienes sonreían divertidos, era bueno verlos felices, sabía que ambos habían sufrido mucho - ¿Y cómo…? – Miró a Leah fijamente - ¿qué han resuelto sobre… tu problema?

Leah la miró un poco entristecida – Jacob buscó el historial médico de Praga y me hice otras pruebas pero… todo da el mismo resultado. No puedo tener hijos...

Sintió como Edward se tensaba pensando seguramente lo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, ya que estaba en una situación similar. A ella le embargó la tristeza y la congoja por ese recuerdo, aunque si es sincera consigo misma, no se ha permitido pensar en eso. Tenía a Renesmee, sabía que su situación no era igual a la de Leah, ella no iba a poder tener hijos, ninguno, por lo que era mil veces peor. En ese momento tomó la mano de Leah fuertemente y asintió comprensivamente.

-Pero Jacob tiene razón – continuó Leah viendo al vació y con Jacob apretando su cintura fuertemente – podemos adoptar y darle la oportunidad a un niño de ser feliz y amado…

Bella asintió y sintió que se le humedecían los ojos y los cerró para evitarlo – Chicos… - pidió lentamente - ¿podrían dejarnos un rato solas a Leah y a mí?... discúlpame por quitarte a la novia Jake – terminó mirando al novio.

Jacob la miró confundido pero después observó a Edward y asintió - ¿Disculparte por quitarme a la novia? – se levantó del asiento y dejó a Leah sentada en ese puesto a la vez que se acercaba a Bella y acariciaba su mejilla – tu eres la razón por la cual estamos juntos, si no te hubiese conocido… nunca la hubiese encontrado.

Bella tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente – Me alegra haberte ayudado Jacob – él besó su mejilla y salió caminando con Edward a otra parte del salón que ya estaba llena y que sonaba la música alegremente.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? – preguntó Leah acercándose a ella, pero Bella se levantó y le pidió que la acompañara a un sitio donde pudieran estar solas.

Llegaron a una parte de la playa y Bella se sentó en una de las bancas que había frente al mar. Leah se sentó a su lado - ¿Crees que algún día lo superaras? – Empezó – cuando se lo dijiste a Jake el día de mi boda estabas tan destrozada y triste que por una parte me asombre de toda la gama de sentimientos que estaban en tu mirada. No me confundas, me entristecí por tu historia pero no lo comprendí… hasta ahora, no entendí el vacío y la tristeza de saber que nunca vas a poder tener un bebé…

Leah se dejó caer en la banca y observó la playa con expresión de tristeza – Cuando me enteré sentí que mi vida se había acabado, creí que no era una mujer completa porque no podía tener bebé, que no servía… Jacob me enseñó que no era cierto, eso y que estoy con un terapeuta para ayudarme a entender que mi vida no había terminado por eso, que podía tener un bebé de otra forma, que una vida alternativa no significaba la muerte…

Bella asintió y tomó su mano fuertemente – No puedo tener más bebés – confesó Bella por primera vez. Nadie lo sabía, solo Edward y ella, era una carga que llevaba consigo desde que la doctora se lo dijo el día siguiente de haber salido de Cuidados Intensivos.

Escuchó como Leah dejó de respirar y sabía que la miraba así ella estuviese observando la playa y viendo como las olas golpeaban la arena impetuosamente - ¿Cómo? – preguntó Leah en voz ahogada.

Bella respiró hondo y cerró los ojos para no llorar, no quería hacerlo; además estaban en una boda, en un evento donde toda su familia se encontraba y estaba cansada que todos le preguntaran si estaba bien y la observaran con preocupación y congoja… no quería unir la lastima a esos sentimientos.

-Fue una consecuencia de lo que sucedió ese… día – terminó Bella mirando sus manos – no puedo tener más bebés…

-Lo siento tanto Bella… - ella asintió y cerró de nuevo los ojos – cuando el Doctor me informó eso yo sentí que nada tenía sentido, yo quería a mi bebé, así fuera joven y estúpida…

-Yo tengo a Renesmee – dijo Bella mirándola fijamente – y a Edward… no quiero ni imaginar lo que tú sufriste en ese momento o todos los años posteriores.

Leah sonrió y apretó su mano – Apégate a lo que tienes, a lo bueno. Tu hija y tu esposo, si no puedes tener más hijos, pues… disfruta la que tienes – Leah se limpió la cara y Bella se dio cuenta que estaba llorando – agradezcamos que estas bien y que ella ya no puede hacerte daño…

-También te lo hizo a ti – dijo sabiendo que hablaban de Victoria.

-Ya no tiene fuerza sobre mí ni sobre ti tampoco, ella es una careta, una falsa, loca o sana siempre lo fue. Nosotras somos fuertes Bella… no quiero ni imaginar lo que sucedió entre ustedes, lo que te hizo pasar, pero sé que tienes los medios para superarlo.

Bella asintió y sonrió ligeramente – Por un momento pensé que no lo iba a hacer – miró a Leah con tristeza – que me iba a hundir, que no podía dejar atrás todo lo que ella me hizo.

-¿Y cómo lograste hacerlo? – preguntó Leah en voz baja.

-Edward – contestó Bella mirando la luna llena y un poco anaranjada que se alzaba en el cielo – él me devolvió a casa, él… - suspiró hondo – tuvo que cargar con todo… la Empresa, conmigo, además de lo que tuvo que sufrir el tiempo que no me encontraba, aunque nunca dijo nada… todo se lo calló para no preocuparme – ella miró al horizonte y recordó las palabras de James cuando la visito dos meses y medio atrás, cuando todavía estaba en el estado catatónico que se había adherido por necesidad.

"_Escogiste bien __a la final – _le dijo lentamente y ella lo miró confundida – _tu hombre hizo hasta lo imposible para hallarte. Amenazó, insultó, apuntó al imbécil que te secuestro, quiso matarme cuando creyó lo que le dijiste… nunca había visto a un hombre más desesperado ni más enamorado que él… pensé que eras tú la que besabas el piso que él pisa, pero eso no es cierto ¿no es así? Los dos están en igualdad de condiciones"_

Bella lo miró asombrada por esa confesión, pero en su estado no pudo ni quiso saber más. James se fue preocupado por ella, como todos, y un mes atrás se comunicó con él vía telefónica y se enteró de todo lo que hizo Edward para encontrarla. Tanto James y sus amigos sirvieron para entender cuanto había sufrido por conseguirla y eso aunado a como actuó después… no entiende como no la abandonó, como no la insultó por ser tan obtusa y le gritó que él estaba sufriendo igual que ella.

¡"_Él te ama, por eso no hizo nada de eso"! _–le gritó su interior y Bella miró de nuevo a la playa, aceptando lo que decía su corazón, aunque ya no la embargaba ninguna duda de eso.

-Algunas veces los veo a ambos y me sorprendo, presenciar como se aman cuando años atrás jugábamos todos juntos… - Sonrió y asintió, había pasado mucho para llegar a ese punto – Bella… - ella volteó y se encontró a Leah con los ojos llorosos – mereces ser feliz, tener cosas buenas, amar al hombre que escogiste y tener la vida que deseaste… no permitas que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario… no es tu culpa, nunca lo fue, ella… lo es… no tu… ¿entiendes?

Bella la miró y se asombró que Leah la entendiera hasta tal extremo, que comprendiera que era algo parecido a la culpa lo que sentía. Le daba lastima Victoria, la detestaba por lo que le hizo, por toda la maldad que le hizo sufrir, pero le dolía, creía que podía haber hecho algo, o que ella la llevó a ese sitio… era algo que había conversado en extremo con la psiquiatra, porque en algún momento en el encierro de ese sótano, ella… por un segundo… creyó las palabras de Victoria, creyó que se lo merecía, que había sido la mala de esa historia.

Conscientemente sabe que no es cierto… pero una parte de ella albergó esa duda por mucho tiempo.

-Gracias Leah – dijo Bella levantándose del asiento y mirándola fijamente – gracias por tus palabras.

Leah se levantó del asiento y la abrazó fuertemente – Gracias ti por todo Bella… y sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras… - Asintió mirándola agradecida - vamos a buscar a nuestros hombres, que deben estar preocupados por nosotras.

Bella sonrió divertida – Cierto… he robado a la protagonista de la noche por mucho tiempo…

Leah rió divertida y caminó lentamente hacía el salón, con Bella siguiéndola. Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo a observar a Edward. Estaba parado en un lateral del salón conversando animadamente con Jasper y Emmett. Ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y lo observó fijamente.

Dios santo como lo amaba… cerró los ojos al pensar que casi lo pierde, en lo estúpida que fue en tantas oportunidades distintas…

Él levantó la mirada y la observó sonriendo ligeramente, aunque frunció el ceño luciendo preocupado, tal vez al verla sola. Se despidió de Jasper y Emmett, y empezó a caminar hacia ella. Cuando llegó a su lado acarició su mejilla suavemente y Bella sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? – preguntó él bajando la cabeza y haciendo que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

Bella acarició su mejilla y sonrió – Quiero bailar contigo… - le pidió suavemente.

1.

Él tomó su mano y la besó haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Levantó la mirada y sonrió al escuchar la tonada que empezaba a tocar – Muy acorde la canción a nosotros… es como si lo hubiesen planeado...

Bella sonrió al identificarla _"when a man loves a woman". _Le encantaba esa canción, siempre había sido así. Se dejó llevar al medio de la pista con la mano entrelazada a la de Edward. Observó a los otros bailarines y entre todos se encontró a Jacob bailando con Leah con las frentes unidas mientras él le hablaba en voz baja, al principio parecía que le cantaba la canción, pero no… no era eso, parecía más bien que era como si estuviese recitando algún tipo de palabras y Leah sonreía divertida y acariciaba su mejilla de vez en cuando.

Edward tomó una mano entre la suya, causando que toda la atención recayera en el hermoso hombre que tenía al frente, tan cerca que su corazón se aceleraba y respiraba más aceleradamente. Bella negó y soltó su agarre. Así no era que quería bailar con él. Tomó sus manos y la llevó hasta su cadera haciendo que apretara esa parte de su anatomía. Ella subió las suyas lentamente, rozando desde sus manos, antebrazos, hasta llegar a los hombros y después bajó para apoyarlas en su pecho sonriendo cuando sintió que él dejó de respirar estremeciéndose y se miraron fijamente.

Comunicándose sin palabras… no las necesitaban.

Bailaban lentamente. Bella cerró los ojos y acarició su pecho a la vez que enterraba su cara en su cuello y lo rozaba con la nariz suspirando, ya que él palpaba toda su espalda suavemente y la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

-Dios como extrañaba sentirte así – le susurró Edward en su oído y Bella tomó su camisa en puños acercándolo más a ella si era posible por reacción a sus palabras y al anhelo que escuchó en ellas.

Bella levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Sonrió cuando observó sus reflejos dorados en la mirada y acarició su mejilla – Te amo – susurró ella y él sonrió ampliamente.

Edward bajó la cabeza y la besó lentamente, acarició sus labios suavemente y apretó un poco su espalda, la pegó completamente a su cuerpo y respiró hondo aliviado, había pasado mucho tiempo que no se sentían así.

Ella subió los brazos hasta el cuello y se entregó en ese beso completamente, alma y cuerpo, lo rozaba con sus labios y su lengua, a la vez que bailaban lentamente dando círculos con pasos cortos, y acariciaban sus cuerpos con las manos.

Él rompió el beso y repartió varios besos por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oído y empezó a recitarle la canción haciendo que ella sonriera y lo abrazara más fuerte – _Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, él no puede hacerle ningún daño… él nunca podría poseer a ninguna otra chica… Si, cuando un hombre ama a una mujer… yo sé exactamente como él se siente, por qué mi cielo, cielo, cielo… tú eres mi mundo… _

Bella lo abrazó más fuerte mientras respiraba hondo, y escondía la cabeza en su pecho hasta que la tonada se acabó.

Bailaron varias piezas, aunque era más estar ellos abrazados que otra cosa y después se sentaron a conversar con sus amigos.

Varias horas después, los novios se habían ido después de una sesión de gritos, buenos deseos y abrazos y ellos se despidieron de todos y subieron hacía la habitación.

Entraron un momento al cuarto de Renesmee y la encontraron durmiendo plácidamente. Bella la acarició suavemente y le sonrió a Heidy que despertó cuando ellos llegaron.

-¿Cómo le fue? – preguntó Bella en voz baja.

-Es un pequeño ángel – contestó la niñera sonriendo maravillada – no causo ningún problema.

Bella asintió respirando hondo ya que había superado una prueba más, había dejado a Renesmee por unas horas y estaba bien… sana, nadie le había hecho nada. Victoria no había vuelto y se la había llevado.

Su hija estaba bien.

-Gracias – sonrió Bella dejándolas en la habitación y dirigiéndose al cuarto que compartía con Edward. Él la siguió y entraron suspirando hondo. Ellos no lo habían dicho en voz alta pero ese evento era una prueba. La primera salida pública de Bella, la primera vez que encaraba tantas personas y ella debía aceptar que no fue tan difícil como imaginaba, aunque sabía la razón.

Era el hombre que tenía al frente de ella y que la miraba tan profundamente que hizo que se estremeciera.

Bella se volteó escapando de nuevo y abrió la puerta del balcón para tomar aire. Era ya de madrugada y la brisa se sentía un poco fría pero no le importaba. Se apoyó en las barandas del balcón y cerró los ojos. Percibiendo la libertad de estar allí, y la paz que por mucho tiempo había abandonado su ser.

Notó el calor del cuerpo de Edward sin abrir los ojos y sintió como su muslo rozaba el de ella – Bella… - escuchó que la llamaba y volteó para verlo.

Estaba del lado contrario de ella con la espalda apoyada en la baranda, sus codos colocados en el soporte y mirándola fijamente. Tenía una expresión triste, pero más que todo era preocupada.

-Dime Edward…

-¿Qué sucedió en ese sótano? – Ella lo observó fijamente y él se tensó, como si esperara que ella gritara, o llorara pero Bella solo pudo seguir mirándolo sin pronunciar palabra – sé que no debó obligarte a contarme… la Doctora fue muy específica con eso. Sé que no es justo lo que te estoy preguntando, pero necesito saberlo…

-¿Así te haga daño? – Preguntó Bella por primera vez entrelazando sus manos – así no haya razón de saberlo porque ya todo pasó…

-No ha pasado Bella… está en las sombras de tu cara, en el ambiente, en la forma como de vez en cuando te vas a otro mundo y yo no puedo atraerte de vuelta… quiero saber lo que sientes, quiero sentirlo yo también y así tratar de curarte… necesitamos curarnos… y estamos juntos en todo... siempre.

Bella sonrió y acarició su mejilla asintiendo – Estamos juntos en todo… si es lo que quieres… te contaré todo, sé que tienes que saberlo… pero abrázame, no me sueltes…

Él la agarró y la abrazó con fuerza todavía apoyados en el balcón – Nunca – repitió a la vez que besaba su cabello.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella reposó la cabeza en su pecho mientras sentía que él la abrazaba más y más fuerte. Haciendo ver que su promesa era completamente cierta. Ella cerró los ojos llenándose de valor para lo que iba a suceder esa noche y se preguntó hasta qué punto podría contar lo que sucedió con Victoria. No quería hacerle daño, y sabía que él iba a sufrir al escuchar como la hirió.

-¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? - preguntó en su oído causando que cerrara los ojos más fuertes.

-Déjame bañarme, quitarme este vestuario… has tú lo mismo y después hablaremos… - le pidió para tener tiempo a recomponerse. Edward asintió y la dejo libre lo cual ella internamente agradeció.

Entró al cuarto de Hotel, tomó su pijama y caminó hacía el baño rápidamente. Vio como Edward abría la puerta que comunicaba la habitación de Renesmee con la niñera por lo que imagino que iba a usar esa ducha para no perder tiempo.

Estaba ansioso ya que por fin iba a saber lo que tanto quería… ella lo sabía.

Se quitó el maquillaje mirándose en el espejo y cuando iba terminando notó que sus manos temblaban, las observó angustiada y cerró los ojos apoyándose en el lavamanos - Tu puedes hacerlo - murmuró suspirando hondo. Era Edward a quien se lo iba a contar, él tenía derecho a saberlo, solo… que era la primera vez que lo iba a decir en voz alta, que lo iba a recordar por voluntad propia y la verdad era que eso le asustaba.

Entró a la ducha y se bañó rápidamente, no quería hacerlo esperar mucho y sabía que si lo hacia él era capaz de entrar al baño y sacarla. Sonrió ante esa idea mientras se colocaba su dormilona de seda negra que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y salió del baño.

Se quedó en el marco por unos segundos admirando la vista. Edward estaba frente al balcón con unos calzoncillos grises, sin camisa o algún otro tipo de vestuario y ella se encontró tragando hondo mientras lo observaba detalladamente.

¿Algún día se aburrirá de su hermosura?

Todavía en ese momento en que su mente era una completa revolución y que no le había permitido hacerle el amor, lo deseaba… con una intensidad voraz. Pero se reprimía… el miedo surgía de nuevo para evitar algo que debería ser completamente natural.

Bueno… hasta esa noche… iba ser valiente, como él creía que era, iba a volver a ser la de antes, osada e impulsiva, a ser la que veía la vida bajo unos lentes rosados, sin malicia…

¿Podría lograrlo?… Dios deseaba que sí, cada día con mayor intensidad.

Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el centro de esta, envolviendo sus piernas con sus manos y apoyando la cabeza en la rodilla - Ese día tenia antojo de croasant y jugo de naranja - empezó y él volteo asombrado al verla sentada en la cama; se notaba que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos y no la había escuchado salir del baño.

Edward se acercó dos pasos hacía la cama pero ella levantó una mano para evitarlo, quería que se quedara lejos - Me pediste que te abrazara - afirmó él dando un nuevo paso hacia ella.

Bella se mordió el labio y asintió - Lo sé pero… todavía no.

Él asintió y retrocedió los tres pasos que había avanzado. Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que quisiera o necesitara, ya ella había entendido eso por su actuación desde que salió del Hospital.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? - preguntó Edward en un susurro, no había recriminación en su voz, sino más bien era como si estuviese preguntando un hecho, una duda.

-Porque te veías tan bello dormido – dijo ladeando la cabeza y recordando ese momento, cuando lo vio dormido con las sabanas todas revueltas - nunca lo haces hasta tarde y tú me malcriaste tanto que yo quise hacerlo también… quise comprar desayuno para ambos.

Edward asintió y apretó las manos en puños, tal vez quería recriminarle su acto estúpido e infantil y agradeció que no lo hiciera. Además, no podía acusarla de nada, por Dios, solo fue a una tienda de comida y ninguno de los dos sabía que su vida o integridad corría peligro.

Bella suspiró hondo alejando ese pensamiento, necesitaba enfocarse para continuar - En ese sitio estaba un hombre rubio, joven… que entabló conversación conmigo…

-Riley Biers - interrumpió Edward mirando al vacío.

-Pensé que estaba usando un nombre falso - dijo Bella confundida. A esa conclusión había llegado el mes siguiente, aunque solo sabía que él había sido detenido, de alguna forma no le había importado ni el bienestar o las razones por las que había estado allí. Solo sabía que había sido engatusado por Victoria… otro hombre que caía en sus redes.

Edward negó con la cabeza - Es un chiquillo idiota no un maestro del crimen… fue condenado por hurto de vehículo, retención ilegitima de libertad, e intento de homicidio por grado de complicidad, ¿no te lo había dicho?

Bella negó con la cabeza – Su verdadero crimen fue dejarse manipular por Victoria, ¿qué demonios le veían? ¿Qué tiene para dejarse encantar por ella? – preguntó amargamente y él la observo fijamente.

-Lo sé – declaró unos minutos después de haber tenido un largo silencio pasándose la mano por la cabeza en reiteradas oportunidades - ¡¿Crees que no me lo recrimino todo el tiempo? ¿Lo idiota que fui? ¡Lo imbécil de creerme enamorado de una mujer como ella! ¡Lo hago todo el tiempo Bella! - explotó y ella lo observo paralizada, al parecer la conversación iba a ser de dos canales, ambos iban a declarar sus miedos y sus verdades - todo esto fue por mí, ¿piensas que no lo sé? Qué no he comprendido esa parte de todo esto, ¿qué no imagino que me recriminas todo los días porque soy el culpable indirecto de lo que sucedió?

Bella lo observó por unos minutos analizando esas palabras y al final negó con la cabeza. Esa reunión no estaba resultando lo que ella esperaba - No lo hago - dijo en un susurro - ¿cómo puedo responsabilizarte a ti de los actos de una desequilibrada?

Él suspiró derrotado y negó con la cabeza. Tal vez esas recriminaciones las tiene en contra de sí mismo, no contra ella - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Bella?... ¿Qué paso?

Ella suspiró hondo y se arrodilló en la cama, no sabía por qué pero se encontró estando completamente a la defensiva, lo sentía en su pecho, quería ser sincera pero en ese momento le ganaba sus ganas de bloquearse y de acabar con todo de una vez, no quería recordar - ¡Me quería hacer daño! – declaró sin mirarlo, una sucinta recreación de los hechos y por la mirada que le devolvió sabía que no le era suficiente, que necesitaba más - Por creer que yo te robe, por pensar que tú la amabas y que yo me interpuse… por creer que yo le había robado su bebé…

-¿Qué más paso? – insistió él mirándola intensamente.

-¿No te parece suficiente? – volteó la mirada y envolvió sus manos debajo de los senos.

-Quiero la verdad… - rogó él.

Ella cerró los ojos suspirando derrotada – Pregúntame… y te responderé – contestó mordiéndose el labio sabiendo que era lo último que quería aunque entendía que era necesario.

Edward caminó de un lado a otro - Tenias una ruptura en el cráneo.

Bella se dejó caer sentada sobre sus piernas, todavía con los ojos cerrados - Me golpeó con el mango de la pistola – contestó con voz monótona, como si estuviese leyendo una lectura aburrida.

Edward se detuvo y trago en seco sopesando eso además de su tono de voz - ¿Los hematomas…?

-Oh - dijo ella riéndose aunque sentía los ojos húmedos y la voz seguía con la misma tonada - Repetidos golpes que ella me propinó y Riley trato de ahorcarme… aunque creo que estaba nervioso y por eso lo hizo - eso lo analizó después al recordar su mirada, incluso su mano le temblaba contra su cuello… claro, cuando no apretaba su piel.

-¿Qué más? - preguntó dándole la espalda.

Bella suspiró y bajó la cabeza - Me dijo que le había quitado su bebé y que lo quería de vuelta, me colocó la pastilla en… - se interrumpió arrugando la cara y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Todavía se estremece al recordar como esa maldita mujer la tocó y prácticamente abusó de ella para ponerle el medicamento - quería el bebé – concluyó sin terminar lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-¿La Hipotermia? - preguntó volteando a verla. Justo en ese momento ella lo estaba observando y sus miradas se encontraron. Le estaba haciendo daño, con cada palabra lo hacía, podía notarlo por el destello de tristeza en su expresión y eso le estaba matando un poco, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Se le humedecieron los ojos - Cuando me desmayaba me bañaba con agua helada.

Él empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y cerró los ojos fuertemente – ¡Por Dios bendito! – Gritó desesperado y Bella se estremeció mientras se alejaba de la cama - ¿Cómo…? ¡Esa maldita mujer! ¡Mierda! – gritó golpeando una pared.

Bella se pegó en la parte más apartada de la cama y tembló fuertemente. No era a Edward a quien temía… él no le haría daño, era a los recuerdos que ella accedió a dejar entrar por voluntad propia… había sido una idiota - ¡Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto! – gritó mirando el piso y pasando la mano por su cabello.

Edward se detuvo y la observó fijamente – Bella…

Ella negó con la cabeza – Ya… eso es todo… ya…

Él se acercó dos pasos - ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

Bella se levantó de la cama y trato de huir pero dos pasos después sintió como Edward la tomaba de un brazo y pegó su espalda en el pecho tomándola fuertemente.

-¡Suéltame! - Gritó ella removiéndose desesperada. No, no podía decir más.

-¡Dímelo Bella! Por favor…

-¡No! – Gritó tratando de empequeñecerse y escapar - ¡Ya te lo dije todo!

-No, no lo has hecho - la volteó y tomó de los hombros, sin hacerle daño pero con firmeza, evitando que escapara - falta lo más importante, lo presiento… porque te soñé, y no sé si eso será un invento de mi imaginación, o un acto desesperado de mi inconsciente pero en ese sueño, en esa… alucinación, tu dijiste que era muy tarde para ti, que era muy tarde… - dijo en voz rota y Bella sintió que palidecía.

-Fue un sueño - repitió ella mirando al vacío, recordando el suyo propio, recordando lo desesperada que estaba porque él la confortara, porque la salvara…

-¡¿Qué no me estás diciendo? - Gritó Edward tomándola más fuerte y zarandeándola un poco, estaba desesperado y ella temblaba perceptiblemente sintiendo una revolución en su corazón.

-¡Yo iba a morir esa noche! - Gritó mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Edward quedó paralizado y ella se hundió en su pecho llorando amargamente, desconsoladamente, recordando eso. Lo que a nadie le había dicho, ni siquiera a su psiquiatra - ella… me dijo que no me iba a salvar y yo lo acepté, no luché, me rendí… entregue a mi bebé Edward, le pedí que lo cuidara porque no quería luchar más… no quería.

Edward estaba tan quieto que parecía una estatua, la única parte de su anatomía que mostraba vida eran sus ojos, que la observaban con tristeza y dolor - Estabas… atada, ella tenía todo el poder, ¿cómo lo ibas a hacer? No había forma que lucharas…

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de soltarse de él, de que la dejara libre, aunque sin ningún éxito. Tenía el corazón acelerado y destrozado. Cerró los ojos y dejo de bloquear ese momento, liberándolo por fin de su interior - Estaba segura que iba a morir, ella me lo repitió tanto… - empezó a llorar más fuerte y sentía como temblaba con fuerza. Abrió los ojos pero no veía a Edward, sino a una mujer pelirroja en un cuarto sucio y oscuro con el bisturí en la mano y describiéndole lo que iba a hacer con ella - cuando empezó el trabajo de parto… me describía exactamente como lo iba a hacer, me enseñaba un bisturí y me decía donde me iba a cortar si el embarazo no me mataba…

Bella se estremeció y miró al vacío, escuchando la voz de Victoria describirle la forma más cruel de matarla, "_Tal vez te asfixie… una vez que mi bebé llore por primera vez, te pondré una bolsa en la cabeza para que te ahogues… ¿no es eso completamente poético? Mi hijo empezara a respirar a la vez que tu… maldita ladrona dejes de hacerlo…"_

-Y yo lo creí… que todo se iba a acabar, que yo era la culpable de todo, que yo te robe… - lo último lo dijo con voz rota y temblaba tan fuerte que no entendía como no se había caído al suelo, eso la hizo volver a la realidad, al presente, y allí comprendió que era Edward quien la mantenía en pie.

Que no estaba en una habitación oscura con una sádica… que estaba con él y que estaba segura… y no le permitiría volver a caer en la oscuridad.

Como si él supiera lo que estaba pasando la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, se sentó y la apoyó a ella en su regazo, abrazándola fuertemente y completamente callado.

Bella fijó su mirada hacía la nada y sintió un entumecimiento en todo su cuerpo, percibía como lagrimas caían a sus mejillas, y como las manos de Edward le daban calor, pero no podía sentir nada en su interior, solo dolor, de los recuerdos, de la cara de Victoria cuando por horas la atormentó, las amenazas, cada vez que acababa una contracción la golpeaba, todo lo que le hizo…

Nunca se sintió tan expuesta, indefensa e inútil que en esos momentos.

-Yo solo quería que terminara todo - murmuró sin verlo - al final… solo quería morir.

Observó a Edward y él también tenía los ojos húmedos y la apretaba fuertemente.

-¿Qué clase de madre soy? Solo quería irme así, dejar a Renesmee sola… - murmuró dolorosamente.

-Bella… - pronunció su nombre con una voz desgarradora y ella se empequeñeció aún más en sus brazos.

-Cuando te vi por un momento sentí tanta alegría - cerró los ojos y se tensó. Ahora que había empezado no podía detenerse - y después me rendí completamente… ya no iba a sentir más nada, no iba a sentir más dolor, angustia o terror… me deje ir…

Ella se soltó de sus brazos sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo y se volteó a verlo furiosa, como nunca se había sentido antes; aunque sabía que la rabia estaba mal dirigida, que no era sobre quien estaba observando sino sobre ella misma - ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que soy valiente? ¡¿Cómo? ¡Soy una maldita cobarde que prefería morir antes que cuidar lo suyo! Que se rindió… que…

Él se levantó y la abrazo fuertemente evitando que ella terminara su confesión. Bella empezó a golpear su pecho, a empujar para que la soltara pero no podía… no podía liberarse, la tenía completamente atrapada.

Él la levantó haciendo que ella lo pateara y la acostó en la cama tirándose a su lado y abrazándola fuertemente.

Unos minutos después se calmó, tan rápido como empezó terminó, dejo de golpearlo y solo empezó a llorar abrazada a su pecho.

A la final cumplió su palabra… no la soltó.

-No es tu culpa - le murmuró Edward en el oído haciendo que ella llorara más fuerte - Bella… cualquier persona en tu lugar habría sentido lo mismo…

-Cualquier persona buscaría hacer lo imposible para salvar a su hija… yo no lo hice – refutó amargamente.

Él la abrazo más fuerte y negó con la cabeza – Entiendo lo que sientes… de verdad lo entiendo, pero escúchame tú a mi… - él le levantó la cara para que lo observara – tu reacción fue normal… - él gruñó con furia y la apretó muy fuerte - nadie debería pasar por algo así… quisiera… Dios santo, que daría para que no hubieses vivido eso…

Ella se apretó en su pecho y él la abrazo más fuerte, tanto que le era difícil respirar, pero no quería quejarse, no deseaba que él la soltara.

-Eres una gran madre - ella negó con la cabeza, ya que no creía que era cierto ya que la había entregado, le había dicho que cuidara a su hija… a una loca que lo único que podía hacerle era daño, maltratarla como había hecho con ella - y la amas tanto que fuiste capaz de sacrificar tu vida por ella…

-No… - respondió Bella con voz ahogada.

-Si… - Edward se veía desesperado, sin saber que decirle. La colocó de espaldas y se puso de medio lado encerrando su cabeza en las manos para que lo observara - Tú eres la más fuerte, siempre lo dije pero hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de lo cierto de mis palabras.

Ella lo miró sin comprender y cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus labios y sus manos limpiando las lágrimas que habían corrido libremente por sus mejillas, aunque no había podido dejar de llorar, por lo que volvían a llenarse de nuevo unos segundos después.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? – Preguntó anonadada - Yo me rendí…

-Batallaste hasta que yo llegue… - dijo él a su vez - luchaste contra ella con las pocas armas que tenías y después has tratado de superar algo que nadie debería vivir en su vida… no tengo palabras para describir lo que debiste haber pasado ese día… yo debí estar allí… yo debí – gruñó y se tensó en sus brazos - quiero matarla, con mis propias manos… debí haberlo hecho ese día… debí apretar el gatillo - Bella lo miraba horrorizada, el verde de sus ojos se había vuelto de hielo, casi oscuro y nunca lo había visto tan amenazador como en ese momento.

-No… - murmuro Bella tomando sus antebrazos para que no se alejara.

-Mientras esté viva no tendrás paz… tengo que…

-No… - repitió Bella tapando su boca para que no terminara esas palabras - ¿crees que no sé qué intentaste matar a todo el mundo ese día? Que estabas actuando como un loco ese día.

Él asintió y ella apartó su mano - No estabas a mi lado, me dijiste que me habías olvidado y que amabas a otro… ¿cómo querías que actuara?

Bella asintió y suspiró hondo logrando dejar de llorar - ¿Lo creíste? - preguntó sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía - imagine que lo harías… – dijo un segundo después sin esperar por una respuesta en voz baja desviando la mirada. No le podía pedir más, ella había jugado con su inseguridad, pero le dolía… le lastimaba saber que él todavía dudaba de ella.

Edward la miró fijamente y acarició su mejilla, todavía estaban en la misma posición, ella de espalda y él teniéndola completamente a su merced.

-Te mentiría si te diría que no. Porque en un segundo lo creía y al otro lo cuestionaba. No entendía como el amor se podía acabar tan rápido, porque tú me amabas, así como yo lo hacía… pero… - hizo que lo mirara - agradezco haber dudado.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó ella observándolo fijamente ya mucho más calmada, dejando de llorar completamente.

-Porque fue la única razón por la que fui a matar a James…

-Algo así me dijo él… - ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Ya James le había dicho que había tenido la intención de matarlo, pero ella no lo había creído posible…

Edward asintió - Y así fue como te encontré más rápido.

Bella asintió – Entiendo…

-Perdóname – pidió sinceramente – sé que debo confiar en ti… lo sé… y te prometo que lo hago Bella, completamente, pero esa llamada, cuando me dijiste que era James… yo…

Bella tapó su boca y asintió – Lo sé… James es tu punto débil… como Victoria era el mío – lo observó fijamente y recordó algo que había olvidado por completo - No te acostaste con Victoria – le informó por fin… se le había pasado completamente ese detalle, tantas eran sus ansias de olvidar todos y cada uno de los eventos de esa noche.

-¿Qué? - preguntó confundido mientras se sentaba en la cama y la tomaba de los brazos para que hiciera lo mismo.

-En Chicago… no lo hiciste… eso también formo parte de su delirio.

Edward cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza - Tanto tiempo deseando saber eso y ahora…

-Es como si no tuviera sentido ni importancia - terminó Bella mirándolo fijamente - aunque en su momento fue lo peor…

Él asintió y entrelazó sus manos, mirándola fijamente - Si…

-Victoria nos ha quitado mucho… me ha quitado tanto - le levantó la barbilla para que la escuchara - a ti, cuando te enamoraste de ella, la posibilidad del parto que habíamos planeado y la alegría que debimos sentir en ese momento, la decisión de tener más niños… - suspiró pesadamente - no voy a permitir que me quite más nada…

-¿De qué hablas Bella? - preguntó confundido.

Ella se arrodillo y tomó su cara entre las manos - Me prometiste un para siempre, yo… por un momento renuncie a eso, lo sé… pero por lo menos no es algo que haya podido controlar o evitar pero tú… - lo señaló recriminatoriamente - te matare con mis propias manos Edward Cullen si lo haces, te lo juro.

La observó confundido - ¿Hago qué?

-Hablo de tus deseos asesinos.

Edward la miró asintiendo, comprendiendo y torció la boca - Bella yo…

-No - dijo furiosa - ¡Basta! Quiero la vida tranquila y feliz que me prometiste, y de ninguna forma creo que tu detrás de las rejas en una cárcel de mala muerte va a servir para cumplir esa promesa.

Edward la miró fijamente y unos segundos después cerró los ojos como si estuviese pasando por algo doloroso - ¿No he cumplido nada de lo que te prometí verdad?

Bella se dejó caer en la cama acostándose de espalda y levantó una mano pidiéndole que la acompañara. Él paso unos segundos observándola, como meditando qué hacer, hasta que se rindió y acostó a su lado, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y haciendo que apoyada la cabeza en su pecho, a la vez que acariciaba su espalda, pegándola a sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose por fin - Mientras no mates a pelirrojas por actos de venganzas sin sentido, arruinando nuestra vida en común… me sentiré realizada.

Edward sonrió aunque no llegó a los ojos y la observó fijamente - ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Bella lo observó por unos minutos y volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho. Lo había dicho todo, por fin, no le quedaba nada en su alma, todos sus temores, sus miedos, sus actos cobardes y por lo que más se avergüenza se lo confesó y él no había huido, ni la había culpado de nada.

Ella cerró los ojos recordando las palabras de Stephany. Recordando que lo que pasó ese día no había sido algo que hubiese podido controlar, así como sus sentimientos en ese momento, ella está viva ahora, no murió, Victoria no cumplió el fin que quería, su hija esta con ella y Edward la estaba abrazando.

Y ella se sintió en casa… de nuevo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Perdóname por rendirme… – murmuró Bella porque lo necesitaba, para dejar pasar todo, para perdonarse a sí misma.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte ¡por Dios! – Gritó Edward encerrándola con su cuerpo – a veces eres… demasiado – negó con la cabeza – agradezco que estés a mi lado, que luches para no abandonarme… que todavía me ames aunque cualquier persona a tu lado me hubiese abandonado…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella acariciándolo suavemente.

-¿No te recuerdo a ella? – Bella lo miró confundida – después de todo lo que hizo creía que era así, que como todo fue por mí… no podrías verme sin recordarlo.

Bella negó con la cabeza sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía - ¿Todo este tiempo pensaste eso? –Edward bajó la mirada y ella tomó su mejilla - ¿Sabes lo que veo cuando te miro?

-¿Qué?

-Un hombre que hizo lo imposible para regresarme a casa, que no me insultó y me gritó por como lo trataba… aunque yo pase un mes insultándolo, ofendiendo y alejándolo… cualquier persona normal se hubiese rendido pero tú luchaste, te mantuviste a mi lado - se sentó en la cama y entrelazó sus manos – veo a la persona que elegí para pasar toda mi vida… y la última en la que pensé cuando creí… - se le cortó la voz y él tomó su cabeza entre las manos.

-Bella… - ella lo miró y él la acarició observándola intensamente – hiciste todo lo que pudiste, no fue tu culpa… fue de ella… ¿lo entiendes?

Ella sonrió ya que era la segunda vez en ese día que le repetían esas palabras. Lo abrazó y cayeron en la cama acostados. Bella quedó completamente encima de su cuerpo, con sus brazos envolviéndola. Levantó la cabeza y se fijó que tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, por unos segundos no comprendió esa reacción hasta que se percató de que estaba completamente despierto… deseándola.

Besó su pecho suavemente y después subió a sus mejillas, repartiendo besos suaves hasta llegar a su boca. Le dio varios besos pequeños, superficiales, cada uno con duración de un segundo, luego dos segundos, hasta que empezó a jugar con sus labios.

Edward gimió y la volteó para apresarla, empezó a besarla con fuerza, como si careciera de control. Introdujo su lengua y la tenía apresada de la cintura, era como si estuviese impidiendo que se moviera, que se apartara.

Unos momentos después rompió el beso pegando sus frentes con los ojos cerrados. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente - Lo siento - murmuró contra sus labios y empezó a apartarse ya que sabía que ella había evitado cualquier tipo de contacto íntimo.

Bella lo abrazó fuertemente clavándole los dedos en la espalda y se arqueó buscando el contacto que habían perdido cuando empezó a apartarse a la vez que lo miraba fijamente - No quiero que te alejes…

Él la miró con deseo, amor, hambre, causando que se estremeciera y su corazón bombeara mucho más aceleradamente - No creo que pueda controlarme sino me aparto Bella… te deseo demasiado.

Ella apretó el agarre de sus manos clavando un poco más sus uñas y escuchó como respiraba aceleradamente, apretando con más fuerza su cintura - Yo también te deseo - dijo con voz ronca, sus respiraciones estaban igual de aceleradas y empezó a acariciar las partes que anteriormente había marcado con sus uñas.

-¿Estás segura? - preguntó con voz urgente y Bella lo observó fijamente pensando en esa pregunta.

Estaba segura que lo deseaba: si,

Estaba segura que quería estar con él: sí.

Además… sentía como si algo había pasado dentro de ella.

Después de contar eso que ella más temía se sentía… en paz, tranquila. Todavía tenía miedo y angustia pero… ya no se sentía mal por eso, ya no sentía remordimientos por haber querido abandonarlos.

Ese sentimiento era como un demonio que había que exorcizar y al decirlo en voz alta fue como si hubiese perdido fuerza.

La realidad era que ella nunca hubiese deseado alejarse de su hija y su esposo. Nunca. Todo eso había escapado de su control y todo fue reacción a lo que esa mujer le había hecho, la hizo desear morir para dejar de sentir dolor, la hizo resignarse a perder todo lo que alguna vez le había interesado… e inclusive por culpa de ella casi los había perdido después de todo, si hubiese continuado actuando como lo hacía, alejándolo a él y a todos no le habría quedado nada.

Y Victoria hubiese ganado…

Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecerse y arrugar la cara por el dolor que sintió.

Edward la observó por unos segundos y tuvo que darse cuenta del cambio en su semblante ya que se apartó rápidamente de ella, levantándose de la cama y alejándose unos pasos, como si fuera necesario poner la mayor distancia posible entre ambos.

Bella lo observó confundida - ¿Edward?· - murmuró asustada.

-Lo siento - dijo caminando hacia el balcón - no quiero que hagas nada que no quieras Bella… ya suficiente has pasado para sumar que yo te force a hacer algo que no desees.

Ella se arrodilló en la cama y negó con la cabeza - Tú nunca podrías obligarme… no era… - respiro hondo y se golpeó a si misma por haberlo asustado de esa forma - no era sobre ti que estaba pensando… es decir, si lo era… pero… - emitió un sonido de frustración y miró a Edward quien se notaba claramente confundido.

Bella suspiró hondo y tomo el borde de su dormilona, se la quitó rápidamente y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, cuando los abrió sonrió al ver como él lentamente iba detallando cada parte de su anatomía.

Se sentía completamente desnuda así todavía estuviese usando unas pequeñas bragas.

-Desnúdate Cullen y hazme el amor… - le ordenó y sintió que su corazón bombeaba a mil por horas a la vez que sus ojos se humedecieron - te necesito.

Edward se acercó lentamente o tal vez en velocidad normal pero para ella fue como si pasara en cámara lenta. La miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a la cama, se quitó el calzoncillo y Bella lo observó lentamente dejando de respirar mientras veía cada parte de ese cuerpo perfecto.

-Eres… - dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

-No - le interrumpió arrodillándose en la cama hasta quedar frente a frente - tú eres… perfecta.

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió como acariciaba su cuerpo desde los muslos hasta la cintura, costillas… lentamente subiendo por su cuerpo sin tocar sus senos o alguna de las partes que ya clamaban por él. A la vez repartía besos en sus ojos, nariz, mejilla, frente…

Después bajó hacia el cuello y luego subió por la barbilla, hasta llegar cerca de sus labios que ya picaban por su contacto, pero él como si lo presintiera que ese era el sitio que más deseaba su roce lo esquivo magistralmente y volvió a besar su mejilla.

-¡Edward! - se quejó tomando sus antebrazos que acariciaban circularmente su cintura y que la estaban volviendo loca.

Él se detuvo y unió sus frentes - Dime Bella…

-No juegues… - hizo un puchero nada maduro y él sonrió ampliamente.

-Dios santo como te extrañe… - le dijo metiendo las manos en su cabello y haciendo que mirara hacia arriba dando completo acceso a su cuello, pero estaba paralizado, perdido en su mirada - no vuelvas a esconderte Bella… creo que no lo soportaría.

Ella lo observó fijamente y acarició su mejilla suavemente. Negó con la cabeza porque sentía tanta opresión en su pecho que no podía pronunciar palabras. Empujó su pecho haciéndole notar lo que quería y él se acostó en la cama mirándola fijamente, aunque con el ceño fruncido.

Bella se sentó encima de su cuerpo, a la altura de sus muslos y empezó a besarlo en el cuello, hombros, luego subió y besó sus labios con fuerza, invadiendo y tomando todo lo que deseaba.

Edward se sentó en la cama llevándosela consigo y la abrazó posesivamente. Ambos se sentían y devoraban como si estuviesen hambrientos pero con una velocidad calmada. Estaban reconociéndose, acariciándose como si no se hubiesen tocado antes y sin embargo como si se conocieran más de lo que se conocen a sí mismos.

Él la dejo caer en la cama y empezó a besar todo su cuerpo, sus hombros, sus senos. Bella solo podía morder sus labios y revolverse desesperada por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Unos minutos después sintió sus dedos llegar a la parte sur de su cuerpo para explorarla y se tensó. No pudo evitarlo o controlarlo ya que era algo inconsciente que la sobrepasaba.

-Lo siento - se mordió ella el labio mirándolo angustiada ya que al notar eso él se había detenido tenso a su vez.

La miró entre confundido y extrañado por la reacción de su cuerpo y acarició su mejilla - ¿Qué acaba de suceder?..

Bella se mordió el labio y lo observó contrariada. Se acercó a él y lo beso por unos segundos pero él la tomó de los hombros y la miró advirtiéndole - Ayúdame a entender lo que acaba de suceder...

-Soy una estúpida… ignora eso… bésame – le pidió desesperada.

Edward se acercó a su cara, pero en vez de besarla la tomó entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara - Háblame…

Ella lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y después los cerró derrotada. Suspiró hondo y le contó por qué se había tensado. Él palideció mientras la escuchaba y la abrazó fuertemente - No lo sabía, me dijeron que era una pastilla… pensé que te la había suministrado oralmente…

Bella negó con la cabeza tensándose de nuevo - Al parecer así es más efectivo… no hubo nada sexual en eso… ni puede ser considerado una agresión, pero… tal vez tenga que ver con lo que significó… - lo miró rogándole para que comprendiera - tal vez sea más la idea que después de eso iba a perder a mi bebé.

-Y tu vida… - dijo asintiendo y entendiendo que se refería - ¿qué quieres que haga? Podemos… no tenemos que hacer nada Bella…

-No - ella lo abrazó y buscó sus labios desesperada. Él respondió el beso, pero distante, contenido, y Bella en ese momento quería explotar o matar a alguien, por lo que dejo de besarlo - necesito olvidarlo… ayúdame a olvidarlo… te necesito Edward - le repitió mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Confías en mí? - preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

-Siempre - dijo como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo que él hiciera esa pregunta, y de alguna forma lo era… es ilógico que pregunte eso, ella le entregaría su vida en un instante.

Edward respiró hondo - Entonces relájate, tu eres mía Bella… solo mía, solo yo te he hecho el amor y nunca te hice daño ni pienso hacerlo en un futuro.

Ella asintió entendiendo a que se refería y se dejó caer en la cama cerrando los ojos recibiendo sus labios y besándolo con ansias.

Edward la besó por mucho tiempo, de una forma tan distinta que ella no podía creer que nunca había experimentado un beso así en su vida.

¿Acaso no había besado a Edward mil veces? ¿Por qué le había escondido esa manera de besar hasta ahora?

Cuando él rompió el beso… ya que era imposible que ella lo hiciera, Bella temblaba de excitación y necesidad. Edward bajó la cabeza y empezó a rozar sus senos con voracidad. Los acariciaba con maestría y después pasaba sus labios imitando los movimientos de sus manos.

Unos segundos después empezó a succionar vigorosamente un pezón, jalándolo a su cuerpo mientras apretaba el otro con una mano y Bella sintió que caía de un precipicio. Gritó fuertemente, o tal vez intento hacerlo, porque él le tapo su boca rápidamente para evitarlo y empezó a convulsionar sin poder creérselo.

La había hecho llegar al orgasmo solamente con maniobrar sus senos…

Llevó la cabeza para atrás, tratando de recomponerse un poco, observando sin ver el respaldar de caoba de la cama, pero antes si quiera de reaccionar Edward había bajado y estaba entre sus piernas.

Ella lo miró tragando hondo a la vez que se movía para adelante impulsada por él ya que colocó cada una de sus piernas sobre un hombro teniendo control absoluto de su cuerpo y se arrodilló en la cama, haciendo que Bella quedara únicamente apoyada su cabeza y hombros en la cama y que colocara sus manos en el respaldar para tener algún tipo de equilibrio.

No que lo necesitara… él la tenía fijamente sujeta.

-¿Que…? - preguntó en voz cortada y ahogada pero antes de siquiera terminar la pregunta, él se había acomodado y la estaba besando allí…

_Oh Dios…_

Bella gritó de nuevo, utilizando sus manos para callarse y cerró los ojos mientras se estremecía y sentía cada uno de sus roces, mordidas y como en algunos momentos succionaba la parte más sensible de su cuerpo y después se detenía… era como si jugara con ella.

Como si quisiera mantenerla al borde de la locura, y Bella empezó a remover sus caderas del lado a otro tratando de encontrar lo que estaba buscando desesperadamente y que él frustraba cada cinco minutos. Era asombroso como estaba ardiendo cuando hacía poco había llegado a un orgasmo.

-¡Edward! - gimió frustrada unos minutos después al sentirse al borde del abismo, pero él se apartó en el último momento dejándola colgada.

Sintió como él apretaba su cadera y echó su cabeza para atrás con fuerza cuando empezó a bordearla con su lengua como si fuera su comida favorita. Llego a su clítoris y lo apretó con fuerza con sus dientes a la vez que introducía un dedo en su interior y Bella explotó en ese instante. Fue tan intenso que arqueó completamente su espalda todavía al aire y emitió un grito ahogado contrayendo los dedos de las manos y los pies para poder terminar de liberarse.

Él la dejo caer en la cama pero con las piernas en su pecho y Bella cerró los ojos respirando aceleradamente calmándose.

Edward empezó a acariciar sus piernas y ella las dejo caer a los lados, abriéndose para él. Se levantó un poco y lo tomó de la nuca para unir sus labios y besarlo desesperadamente.

Era sumamente excitante sentir su sabor mezclado con el de Edward y se asombró de percibir de nuevo el cosquilleo en su vientre que creía muerto unos segundos atrás.

Bajó su mano y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente, rasguñándolo de vez en cuando causando que él temblara como reacción; con su otro brazo lo aprisionaba a ella ya que lo tenía tomado del cuello sin romper la conexión de sus labios. Unos segundos después lo abrazó con las piernas todavía ambos sentados y lo guio para que entrara completamente en ella.

Ella mordió su hombro cuando termino su invasión y él grito su nombre. Se quedó paralizado y tomó su cabello jalándolo un poco para que lo observara.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward cuando ella pudo abrir los ojos.

Bella asintió apretando sus hombros y sonrió al ver su cara preocupada. Pero no tenía por qué estarlo… ya que ella se sentía perfecta, en ese momento se encontraban lo más unidos que físicamente podían estar un hombre y una mujer.

Todo su temor anterior había sido alejado con su toque anterior… y si tenía alguna duda en ese momento se habían difuminado como si no hubiesen existido nunca - Tómame - le pidió ella bajando las manos hasta sus caderas y apretando sus glúteos.

Él la besó lentamente y empezó a marcar su ritmo al son del beso, saliendo completamente de ella y volviendo a entrar despacio hasta llegar a lo más profundo y después volvía a repetir el mismo movimiento haciendo que ella respirara hondo y gimiera cada vez que profundizaba y bufada frustrada cada vez que se apartaba.

Bella cerró los ojos y alzo la cabeza para respirar mientras movía su cadera acompañando los movimientos de él e incentivándolo a que fueran acrecentándose.

Unos minutos después Edward tomó su cabello y cerró la mano en un puño para que Bella lo mirara fijamente, sonriendo por sus reflejos dorados que brillaban con fuerza. Él apretó el agarre de la cintura y empezó a acrecentar sus movimientos sin dejar de mirarla o sin ella poder evitar hacerlo.

Ella lo apretaba más fuerte y se movía a la par de su vaivén frenético y unos minutos después la tiró en la cama de espaldas tomándolas por las caderas para paralizarla y entrar cada vez más rápido y profundo en su cuerpo.

Mucho tiempo después ella se arqueó y grito mientras sentía como lo apretaba en su interior y escuchó como él gritaba y llegaba a su liberación a la par de la suya propia.

Bella cerró los ojos y sintió como temblaba fuertemente por lo intenso de su orgasmo a la vez que percibía como Edward respiraba en su cuello y el sudor que corría por ambos cuerpos.

Unos segundos después él trato de apartarse pero ella lo abrazo por los brazos y apretó el agarre de sus piernas.

Él rió contra de su cuello - Vamos cariño, te debo estar ahogando… - susurró en su oído y ella gimió con los ojos cerrados negando con la cabeza pero unos segundos después lo soltó para que rodara por la cama.

La atrajo a su cuerpo y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro mientras acariciaba su estómago - ¿Crees que estaremos bien? – preguntó Bella mucho tiempo después, aunque sabía que él estaba despierto porque acariciaba perezosamente su espalda.

Edward detuvo sus caricias y respiró hondo – Si lo creo… somos Edward y Bella…

Ella rió divertida y él la apretó fuerte, tal vez alabando que haya reído cuando tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía tan continuamente – Edward, Bella y Renesmee… una familia muy pequeña… – se le volvieron a humedecer los ojos y él tomó su barbilla sonriendo ligeramente – tu querías muchos hijos y yo… cuando pasen los años y quieras tener más bebés… no soportaría que…

Él la besó para que se callará y después acarició su barbilla suavemente – No voy a desear nada más… - limpió su mejilla y la besó en la punta de la nariz – todo lo que necesito y quiero está aquí y en la habitación de al lado…

Bella enarcó una ceja y se mordió el labio - ¿Heydi?... ya lo sabía – rodó los ojos para completar el chiste y como respuesta él se carcajeó, se dobló y antes que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo le mordió fuertemente un glúteo causando que Bella emitiera un grito ahogado de asombro y lo mirara boquiabierta - ¡eres un animal! – le acusó medio divertida, medio anonadada.

-Te lo merecías – dijo él risueño. No le había hecho daño ni mucho menos, pero era divertido ver esa especie de castigo – Heydi… - negó con la cabeza y la miró divertido – está bien… si quieres incluimos a la niñera en nuestra gran familia.

Bella rió divertida y acarició su mejilla cerrando los ojos – Edward, Bella, Renesmee y Heydi la niñera… - miró como si pensara seriamente esa opción – tiene 50 años… creo que deberíamos buscártela más anciana… por si acaso….

Edward se carcajeó y la encerró entre sus brazos mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque le era difícil por la sonrisa – Te lo has buscado pequeña… tendré que castigarte por lo que acabas de decir – le tomó las manos y las subió encima de la cabeza y ella se mordió el labio al ver sus ojos completamente dorados – y creo que tendrá que dudar toda la noche…

Bella rió divertida y después gritó cuando él mordió con fuerza su cuello, como tenía tiempo que no hacía.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no dejen reviews :D


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

Bella se despertó al sentir el sol brillando sobre sus ojos y arrugó la cara por reflejo, no quería despertar tan pronto. Se desperezó moviéndose por toda la cama, frunció el ceño extrañada ya que dicha acción causaba que Edward la enrollara y la atrajera a su cuerpo ya que ocupaba descaradamente su espacio pero en ese momento no sucedió.

Unos segundos después se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola en la cama. Abrió los ojos mirando hacia su lado para encontrarlo completamente vacío.

Frunció el ceño aún más y observó toda la habitación para ver si lo encontraba mirándola como también había hecho algunas veces, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Se levantó de la cama, fue hacia el baño para arreglarse y salir a buscarlo. Después de bañarse se colocó un short color limón y una franelilla sin mangas blanca un poco suelta que era ideal para donde se encontraba; aunque tomó también la pashmina del mismo color del pantalón por si acaso le daba frio. Como normalmente ocurría en Seattle.

Salió del cuarto dirigiéndose al de los niños, tenía que alimentar a Renesmee, pero solo encontró a Anne durmiendo en su cama, así que concluyo que su hija debía estar con su padre.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina, el punto de encuentro y reunión desde que llegaron a hacer esa visita tres días atrás. Sonrió al ver a Diego con cara de sueño, el cabello todo revuelto y vestido con un mono gris y una franela.

-Buenos días - saludó sonriendo y él le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le servía una taza de café.

Bella olió el contenido de su taza y sonrió extasiada mientras tomaba el primer sorbo de su droga personal… la había extrañado mucho.

-¿Cómo dormiste? - preguntó Diego sonriendo apoyado en el mesón de la cocina.

-Maravillosamente - contestó sinceramente, aunque no es que Edward la haya dejado dormir mucho la noche anterior - me alegra haber venido, aunque todavía no entiendo por qué no nos permitieron quedarnos en un Hotel - terminó con tono recriminatorio completamente fingido.

-Son familia… y como tal deben quedarse en nuestra casa. Hubiésemos querido que todos lo hicieran, pero no tenemos tanto espacio. Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett pueden quedarse en un Hotel, pero los padrinos de mi nena deben hospedarse aquí.

Bella rió divertida mientras se sentaba en la mesa decorada con un mantel de cuadros de colores.

Habían llegado a Seattle para celebrar el tercer cumpleaños de Anne. Todos fueron a esa reunión con una mezcla de excitación y nostalgia. Era como una especie de reencuentro entre amigos. Claro, se habían visto anteriormente, en la etapa antes y después de Victoria, pero nunca todos juntos hasta ese momento, además que sin tener la sombra de Bella sufriendo por lo que sucedió en ese sótano.

Por esa razón un viaje de dos días se había convertido en uno de seis y la supuesta fiesta de la niña se había transformado en una serie de reuniones en la playa o en sitios turísticos de Seattle; aprovechando a la pobre madre de Bree para cuidar a las niñas en los eventos en que no podían llevarlas.

Se había vuelto una completa descarada… si hubiese sabido que iban a estar tanto tiempo se habría traído a Heydi.

-¿Ya Bree se levantó? - preguntó Bella.

-Todavía no, es muy temprano, no son ni las siete de la mañana.

Bella asintió y observó a una foto enmarcada de Bree, Diego y Anne que estaba colgada en la pared del frente. Era en blanco y negro, y estaban los tres sonrientes, lo más seguro es que fue tomada por Diego - Ya sabes que un poco de sol me despierta irremediablemente…- dijo unos segundos después.

-Lo sé - suspiró hondo - eres un ser de la noche…

Bella rió y frunció el ceño - ¿No sabes dónde se ha metido mi esposo con mi hija?

Diego la observó con un brillo de emoción en la mirada, muy poco disimulado, y se volteó para ver por la ventana - Descúbrelo por ti misma.

Bella lo observó confundida y se levantó de la silla dejando la taza en la mesa. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba Diego y sonrió al ver la escena.

-Son tan bellos… - susurró Bella mientras veía a Edward y Renesmee jugando en el patio de la casa de Bree que daba a la playa.

Tenía una cobija protectora colocada en la arena para evitar que Renesmee se ensuciara. Edward estaba con el cabello alborotado, una franela y un pantalón de deporte y se encontraba tirado en el suelo y jugando con Renesmee.

La nene reía divertida mientras se levantaba todavía con esfuerzo y daba dos pasitos hacia él, cayéndose en el último momento aunque Edward la tomó rápidamente para evitar que se golpeara.

Había dado su primer paso unos días atrás y ya no había nadie que pudiera detenerla.

-Todo en su momento… - susurró Diego, haciendo que ella lo observara fijamente - ¿recuerdas? estábamos sentados en ese mismo sitio cuando te dije que tal vez no había llegado el tiempo para que ustedes estuvieran juntos.

Bella sonrió con nostalgia y pestañó varias veces para evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran - Y yo te dije que eso no era cierto… que no pertenecíamos juntos, que no lo quería en mi vida…

Diego asintió mirando hacía la playa analíticamente - La vida te da sorpresas Bella, algunas buenas, otras malas… - respiró hondo, dejando esa declaración en el ambiente, sabiendo que todavía le hacía daño. Un segundo después sintió como él pasaba la mano por su espalda para abrazarla fuertemente - pero siempre te ayuda a comprender que es lo más importante…

-La familia - completó Bella sonriendo, tomando uno de sus brazos. Analizó lo que él le estaba diciendo, lo había entendido en todo ese tiempo, en su apoyo y cariño, no hubiese sobrevivido sin Edward…

-Me alegra verlos juntos y felices… no hubiese soportado verte de nuevo como llegaste esa noche a mi casa o como te vi cuando saliste del Hospital…

Bella asintió y apretó un poco más el agarre de su abrazo - A mi también… soy feliz de volver a ser yo, aunque no igual.

-Nunca va a ser igual.

Bella negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en su hombro. No, nunca lo seria, eso lo ha entendido en los casi ocho meses que habían pasado desde que Edward y ella conversaron en la boda de Leah y Jacob, pero si había avanzado muchísimo.

Ya no sentía la opresión en el pecho que experimentaba cada vez que recordaba cómo se dejó vencer por lo que sucedió, ya no se culpaba por eso, así todavía le duela; además ha podido avanzar mucho en la terapia, tanto así que ya las mismas no tienen la frecuencia que antes.

Aceptó que siempre iba a quedar con una especie de paranoia que antes no tenía, que eso la iba a atacar cuando saliera sola o visitara lugares nuevos, pero ya estaba mucho más calmada, ya se sentía como ella…

Ya podía permitirse ser feliz… lo cual era maravilloso.

Esos meses habían sido difíciles y fáciles a la vez. La parte fácil se la había dado Edward. Dios santo, no entendía como no explotaba o era dividida en millones de partículas o pequeños átomos, ya que cada vez que lo veía o estaba con él sentía que se derretía, cada vez lo quería más, lo cual parecería imposible pero era cierto…

Estaba completamente e irrevocablemente enamorada de su marido.

-Ve con tu familia - dijo Diego riendo - los llamaré cuando esté listo el desayuno.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Gracias - él le guiño un ojo y ella salió caminando por la puerta trasera hasta el patio donde Edward y Renesmee estaban jugando.

Camino unos pasos y se detuvo para contemplar absorta la escena.

Edward estaba tirado en el suelo, cargando a Renesmee sobre su cuerpo. Ella emitía un grito mitad gargajeo mitad risa ya que él la bajaba hasta que tocaba su cara para después el morder juguetonamente sus dedos y después volvía a subirla moviéndola hacía los lados.

Era enternecedor verlos jugando y riendo. Bella siempre se emocionaba al observar ese tipo de escenas que se repetían constantemente. Todos los días antes de trabajar él pasaba por el cuarto y la cargaba, o le daba un tetero y cuando llegaba en la noche se sentaba a jugar en su cuarto hasta que Renesmee quedaba agotada, la bañaban entre ambos o lo hacía Heydi y después la acostaban.

-¡Mami está aquí! - le dijo Edward a Renesmee observando a Bella y sonriendo ampliamente.

Renesmee levantó las manos y empezó a removerse observando donde ella estaba parada y Bella sonrió ampliamente acercándose a ellos.

-Ven mami - le dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo y sentándose en la colcha. Dejó a la niña en el suelo, e inmediatamente ella empezó a dar pasos inseguros hacia Bella sonriendo.

Bella caminó varios pasos y se encuclilló para recibirla. Un paso antes trastabilló y se iba a caer, pero la tomó cargándola y la balanceó hacia el cielo sonriendo al escuchar la risa de su hija. Era una pequeña diablillo que le encantaba que le hicieran maldades.

-Anma - dijo la bebé tocando su cara y Bella la observó sonriendo. Ya había hecho sonidos parecidos a esos, el Doctor le había dicho que le faltaba poco para hablar, eso los tenía a ambos emocionados, sobre todo porque era muy pequeña, pero estaba resultando ser bastante avanzada para su edad, lo cual agradecía ya que uno de sus temores era que por ser prematura iba a tener problemas de desarrollo… el Doctor le había dicho que eso no tenía nada que ver, pero igual se había preocupado por eso.

-¿Eso es como un mamá? - preguntó Edward divertido todavía sentado en la colcha. Bella se acercó a donde estaba y se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que sus cuerpos se rozaban.

-Puede ser… - contestó Bella mirando a su hija y apoyándose en el hombro de su esposo - Hoy la bebe más hermosa está cumpliendo once meses - dijo en voz dulce y sonrió al sentir los brazos de Edward envolviéndola.

Renesmee empezó a saltar emocionada sobre el regazo de su madre entendiendo a que se refería y Bella sonrió.

No podía creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

Renesmee ya tenía once meses de edad y estaba grandísima, como sí quisiera compensar la pequeñez de su estado cuando nació.

Tenía el cabello un poquito arriba de los hombros, nunca se lo habían cortado, ya que ni su abuela o su madrina habían permitido que Bella realizara el sacrilegio de cortárselo. La habían amenazado de muerte si lo hacía y nada más le había recortado las puntas una sola vez. Tenía que aceptar que era completamente hermoso, de su mismo color, pero con unos bucles al final como si se los hubiesen hecho en un salón de belleza. De verdad no tenía el corazón para quitárselos.

Era de un color blanco leche, y tenía unas pequeñas pecas en su nariz, además de los ojos verde que enamoraban a cualquier persona que los observara. Entre esos a sus padres…

-Buenos días - le susurró Edward en el oído y ella se estremeció al sentir su aliento.

-Buenos días - contestó mirándolo coqueta y sintiendo como Renesmee se movía. La observó y se dio cuenta que quería un juguete que estaba tirado en la cobija.

Soltó a Renesmee y ella fue a buscar el carrito sentándose en el suelo para pretender que estaba rodando el vehículo.

-Quiero mi beso de buenos días - declaró apretándola a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura.

-Malcriado - susurró ella al ver el ligero puchero que hizo al decir esas palabras.

-Provocadora - susurró Edward divertido mientras unía sus labios. La besó suavemente, ella a veces se sorprendía de los besos que ambos compartían, de verdad estaban guiados por lo que sentían cada uno en ese momento, pasión, cariño o deseo. Ese beso estaba siendo medio dulce, medio fogoso. Bella se apretó a él al sentir su lengua rozar sus labios y gimió causando que él se alejara un poco.

No era hora para ese tipo de besos… mucho menos con su hija frente a ellos.

Él le dio un último beso en la comisura de los labios y sonrió ampliamente - ¿Le basto Señor Cullen como beso de buenos días? – preguntó en un susurro sugestivo.

Edward medio gruño y la pegó a su cuerpo para que sintiera lo que había causado con su entusiasmo – No – respondió escuetamente – pero en la noche lo terminare de cobrar.

Ella se rió fuertemente apoyando su cabeza en un hombro y miró a Renesmee. Había aprendido muchas cosas y entre esas saber cuándo detenerse, sobre todo porque no había forma de satisfacerse hasta que caiga la noche… esa era una de las desventajas de tener un hijo… aunque volvió a observar a su hija y se encontró no importándole ese pequeño detalle - Es tan hermosa… - murmuró maravillada.

-Claro que lo es… es nuestra hija - dijo Edward orgulloso.

En ese momento él la miró fijamente por unos segundos de forma tan intensa y extraña que Bella tomó su mejilla inconscientemente, era como si hubiese una especie de temor y pregunta en su mirada - ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó extrañada.

-Ustedes son lo más importante y haré lo que sea para protegerlas… para no volver a fallar, sabes que es así ¿verdad?

Bella movió su mano hasta llegar a la nuca y lo acercó a ella hasta pegar sus frentes - Lo sé… y no fallaste, por ti estoy viva y por ti volví a casa.

Edward asintió y besó su nariz sonriendo de nuevo - Creo que alguien nos está pidiendo atención.

Bella sonrió al sentir a Renesmee a su lado y empezó a jugar con ella junto con Edward. Parecían ellos también unos niños. Cuando Renesmee no los veía se lanzaban arena dentro de la ropa y la tercera vez que lo hicieron, dejando todo su vestuario completamente arruinado, él se tiró al suelo a carcajearse y ella se apoyó en su pecho a hacer lo mismo acostados de espalda.

Renesmee se les tiró encima a ambos causando que Bella quedara sin aire pero igual no pudo dejar de reírse mientras la niña tocaba sus caras y murmuraba algo en su idioma.

-¡Chicos el desayuno está listo! - ellos voltearon y vieron a Bree sonriendo con las manos en la cadera - Pensé que nada mas habían dos niñas en la casa pero ya veo que son cuatro… lávense antes de comer – terminó negando con la cabeza refunfuñando entre dientes, aunque se notaba completamente divertida.

Edward y Bella se observaron después del regaño y rieron fuertemente mientras se levantaban cargando a Renesmee para bañarse e ir a comer.

.

.

.

Varias horas después Bella estaba con Bree sentada en la orilla de la playa. Se veía todo sereno y calmado, le encantaba ese sitio, era perfecto, podía encontrar a sus amigos reflejados completamente en esa casa.

Una parte de ella deseaba que vivieran más cerca de California, pero sabía internamente que Bree y a Diego no pertenecían a otro sitio distinto a ese.

Bree se movió para golpearla en el hombro y Bella sonrió a la vez que se movía a un lado por la fuerza del golpe - Te dije que me ibas a traer a Edward con un anillo en tu dedo corazón…

Bella rió y negó con la cabeza mientras recordaba cuando le había dicho eso - Claro… solo hizo falta un embarazo y una loca al acecho para conseguirlo.

Bree dejo de sonreír ligeramente y la observó preocupada - ¿Cómo sigues?

La miro por unos segundos y después fijo su visión en la playa. Ya Bree se había tardado mucho en su interrogatorio habitual… tres días… había sido un completo record - Estoy bien - declaró sintiendo como la paz bullía en su interior.

-¿De verdad bien? O ¿diré que estoy bien para que me dejen tranquila bien? – preguntó analizándola con la mirada.

-De verdad bien - dijo sonriendo - es difícil… más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Nunca creí que iba a ser una víctima, o por lo menos que me comportaría como una cuando sucediera un acto de violencia.

-Es claro que te ibas a comportar así después de lo que pasaste… extraño es que hubiese sido todo normal después de lo que ella hizo… - sonrió a la forma sutil en que su amiga evitaba el nombre Victoria o cualquier adjetivo que se le equiparara.

Bella asintió y tomó su mano - Ya sabes que siempre quise tener el control de todo en mi vida…

-Lo sé… ¿o acaso se te olvida? - Bree la observó sonriente - estudie contigo, a mí era la que literalmente volvías loca con cada trabajo y cada asignación.

Bella sonrió y se acostó en el suelo, protegiéndose de la arena por unas toallas - Pero estoy bien amiga… Edward me devolvió a casa.

-Oh Edward… - dijo Bree acostándose a su lado y frunciendo el ceño - creo que él no lo superara nunca…

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó volteando la cara para mirarla.

-No es fácil ver como casi te quitan lo más importante en tu vida… nada más tienes que ver cómo te mira, todavía está preocupado.

Bella asintió - La Psiquiatra dice que después del primer año todo empezara a volver a la normalidad… así lo espero – suspiró resignada. Sintió su teléfono vibrar y lo sacó del bolsillo sin siquiera moverse, frunció el ceño a ver el número de su padre, había hablado con él el día anterior - Aló.

-¿Bella? - ella se sentó al escuchar la voz de su padre del otro lado. Sonaba preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó inmediatamente.

Charlie suspiró hondo - He batallado entre decírtelo o no, pero creo que es importante que lo sepas…

-Me estas poniendo nerviosa – contestó Bella asustada.

-Victoria se suicidó en horas de la noche de ayer…

-¡¿Qué? - gritó Bella levantándose del suelo y viendo como Bree saltaba hacia su lado.

Charlie se quedó callado por unos segundos hasta que escuchó como respiraba resignado - La encontraron los enfermeros de guardia, se ahorcó con la sabana que cubría la cama, nadie sabe en qué momento sucedió…

Bella miró a la playa desorientada - Oh Dios santo…

-La Doctora no se explica cómo sucedió aunque le había comentado a Lauren semanas atrás que no había encontrado ninguna mejoría en Victoria… sino más bien había empeorado, al parecer el delirio se estaba agravado cada vez más.

Bella se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Victoria muerta? Y porque se agravó su delirio… ¿se mató por no soportar que el hombre que "amaba" quisiera a otra mujer?

Todo eso era tan tétrico como triste… y ella sintió como su corazón se contraía por dolor y asombro. Una parte mínima de su ser sintió paz ya que la mujer que le hizo tanto daño no existía, y eso la hizo sentir culpable, no quería desear la muerte de nadie… así sea Victoria.

-¿Que sucede? - preguntó Bree alarmada, haciendo que ella saliera de su letargo.

-Victoria murió - dijo Bella en voz baja y sintió que Bree dejaba de respirar por unos segundos - ¿Cómo esta Lauren?

-Destrozada - Charlie sonó aún más preocupado - acaba de quedarse dormida por un calmante que Esme le proporciono… eso fue lo que me dijeron cuando llame.

Bella frunció el ceño - ¿Qué haces que no estas con ella?

-Bella… - dijo disgustado y Bella respiró para calmarse.

Esos últimos meses solo había tenido una principal preocupación: Su padre. Entendía que quería olvidar a Lauren, superar esa parte de su vida, pero ha salido con cada espécimen que ella sentía que su padre estaba como perdido…

Sabía que todavía quería a Lauren, pero era tan terco y capaz de engañarse a sí mismo diciendo que con otra persona iba a estar mejor.

Le hacía recordar a sí misma en un momento de su vida… la verdad cada día se asombraba más de lo que se parecía a su padre.

-Charlie… - advirtió Bella molesta - Pasaste más de diez años casado con esa mujer, ella acaba de perder lo más valioso de su vida, así su hija haya estado loca o no, igual era su hija… espero que la apoyes…

-Pero Victoria te hizo daño, no puedes pretender que yo…

-Estaba enferma - declaró Bella evitando que él terminada de decir las palabras que conocía bien porque las había repetido en varias oportunidades - y Lauren no tiene la culpa, ni nadie en realidad… papá - murmuro en voz baja - ella te necesita…

Charlie se quedó callado unos segundos y después respiro hondo como rindiéndose - Ya voy en camino a su casa… tienes razón… lo siento.

Bella asintió y miro a Bree con tristeza - Después la llamaré… creo que no es prudente que vaya para allá o que llamé inmediatamente. Cuídala.

-Está bien – contestó su padre – ¿te sientes bien?

Bella se mordió el labio pero no dijo nada, no sabía cómo se sentía. Solo sabía que no quería tener nada que ver con Victoria, incluso con la versión de ella en un ataúd. No podía creer que haya muerto de verdad.

-No lo sé – contestó sinceramente – después te contestaré esa pregunta…

Charlie respiró hondo y ella lo imaginaba asintiendo y pasando su mano por el cabello - Después te llamo hija…

Bella trancó la llamada y observó a Bree - ¿Estas bien? - preguntó ansiosa y como respuesta frunció el ceño mitad molesta, mitad anonadada. Ella no era la que le tenían que hacer esa pregunta, no era quien había perdido su vida o algo importante.

-Debo buscar a Edward… - dijo en vez de contestar una pregunta a la cual no tenía respuesta. Bree asintió y Bella salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto pero se detuvo al verlo hablar por teléfono mirando a la ventana - Entonces ¿ya está hecho? – preguntó a su interlocutor.

Bella se sentó en la cama a observarlo.

-¿Y pareció…? - se calló y asintió unos segundos después - me alegra que todo haya acabado entonces… - volvió a callarse y se pasó las manos por el cabello - gracias James, tu ayuda fue muy beneficiosa…

¿James?

¿Estaba hablando con James?

No entiende por qué todavía le sorprende ese hecho. Eso había sido lo más extraño que había sucedido desde el secuestro. Edward y James eran una especie de amigos.

James había viajado varias veces a California y cada vez que estaba allí se reunían. Salían a comer y Bella se divertía viendo esa interacción amigos -enemigos que mantenían; siempre estaban insultándose, pero era como si así fuera su relación. Lo entendió después de la segunda reunión; ella creía que Edward lo trataba para facilitarle la vida como hacía con Jacob, pero hubo una vez que los encontró hablando en el patio tranquilamente.

Riendo.

Conversando.

Como si fueran viejos amigos...

Alejó ese pensamiento y se levantó de la cama. Llegó a su lado para que la observara. Se apoyó en la ventana y él la miro fijamente, dándose cuenta que estaba en la habitación, sintió como se tensaba por un segundo pero después sus ojos brillaron como si recordara algo. La tomó del cuello y la atrajo a su cuerpo, besando su coronilla y abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó Bella aunque también lo abrazó con fuerza, necesitaba su fuerza y calor en ese momento.

Edward la observó y acarició su mejilla - Nada… - contestó rápidamente aunque su mirada era preocupada. Ella no lo entendía.

-¿Qué quiere James? - preguntó señalando el teléfono y tratando de alejar esa expresión de su semblante.

-Es sobre un negocio que hice con él Bella - dijo serio sin soltar su cuello.

-Nada de negocios este fin de semana – declaró mirándolo fijamente y levantó la mano para que le diera el teléfono. Eso habían acordado cuando llegaron a Seattle, debía respetarlo.

Edward sonrió, besó su frente y le entregó el celular, después caminó por la habitación y se sentó en la cama a observarla.

-Nada de negocios este fin de semana James - reclamó al auricular y escuchó la risa intensa de James del otro lado.

-No sabía la orden cariño, pero ahora que lo sé, la cumpliré a cabalidad - dijo coqueto y Bella rodó los ojos mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana.

-Deja de coquetear James o se lo contare a Gianna - advirtió guiñándole un ojo a Edward y sonrió al ver que ahora era él quien rodaba los ojos.

-Te invito a que lo hagas – dijo retador – ella sabe quién soy yo y que puedo coquetear a quien quiera – ella se mordió el labio y sonrió ligeramente, ya que aunque su declaración era completamente indiferente, el tono era de advertencia y había dejado de reír.

Ese era su punto débil y desde que lo sabía lo ha manipulado a su antojo.

Estaba enamorado de Gianna así no quiera aceptarlo, ella se dio cuenta la primera vez que los vio juntos y se alegró por ambos. Gianna era una muy buena chica, dulce, estaba completamente loca por James e incluso era más inocente que Bella lo cual le parecía extraño… ver como él se había ilusionado con una mujer como ella después de haberse enamorado de alguien como Victoria…

En ese momento dejó de pensar y recordó que hacia allí. Había corrido a esa habitación a contarle a Edward lo que le había informado su padre.

-Por cierto Gianna quiere verte… - continuó James unos segundos después haciendo que volviera a desviar sus pensamientos - vamos a California a finales de este mes, dile a tu guardián que te deje libre ese día.

Bella miró a Edward quien fruncía el ceño, tal vez porque no sabía de qué hablaban – Guardián – sonrió al pronunciar esas palabras – James pide que me dejes libre el último fin de semana del mes.

Edward bufó y rodó los ojos - Jódete James - declaró colocando las manos en la cama y apoyándose en ella.

Bella se acercó a Edward y se sentó en su regazo, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro – Gianna pide audiencia no James…

Edward asintió y besó su frente – Dile a James que cuando venga lo quiero llevar al polígono que le comenté en la última visita.

-Cuando quiera – contestó James sin necesidad de que Bella hablara.

Ella observó a Edward y se mordió su labio - Me acaba de llamar mi padre - les dijo a ambos. Creyó que lo mejor es hacerlo de esa forma. Por un segundo le pareció extraño dar la noticia a dos hombres que estuvieron en su vida y la de Victoria, y que de alguna forma había dejado a uno para ir con el otro - Victoria se suicidó anoche…

Sintió como Edward se tensaba y lo miró fijamente. James no dijo nada en el otro lado de la línea por unos minutos y Bella por un segundo se reprochó mentalmente por decirlo tan rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien? - preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo unos minutos después y Bella asintió.

-¿Y ustedes? - preguntó acariciando a Edward suavemente.

-Recibió su merecido - declaró James y ella suspiró. Nunca había pensado en venganza o en retribución, ni en sus peores momentos.

-Te tengo que dejar James - dijo sin dejar de observar a Edward - nos vemos a fin de mes… lo… lo siento - no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento, ni que decir.

-Hasta entonces pequeña - James suspiró – y no lo lamentes… yo no perdí nada.

Bella trancó la llamada y observó a Edward quien la miraba fijamente completamente serio - No puedo creer que ella haya acabado con su vida… yo…

Edward tapó su boca y acarició su mejilla - Estaba desequilibrada y ahora estas completamente a salvo - dijo tranquilamente.

Bella frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza - Yo… no quería que eso sucediera. Solo de pensar lo que Lauren este sintiendo en este momento…

-No puedes estar hablando en serio - dijo él frunciendo el ceño molesto - ella casi te mata, casi nos arrebata a nuestro bebé… no puedo creer que tú puedas compadecerte de ella.

Bella miró hacia la ventana sin apartarse de su lado - Le tengo lastima… ella estaba enferma, no distinguía la realidad y solo pensar que su suplicio fue tal que se mató· por algo que piensa que yo le hice… - se estremeció y se asombró cuando él forzó para que se levantara de su lado.

Un segundo después, Edward se levantó de la cama y la tomó de una mano jalándola fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó mientras caminaba acelerada, estaba casi corriendo para seguirlo por lo rápido y amplias de sus zancadas.

Llegaron a la cocina y se encontraron a Bree y Diego sentados en la mesa, con cara de preocupados, lo más seguro es que sea por la noticia - ¿Chicos? - pregunto Bree.

-Vamos a salir - dijo Edward completamente serio - ¿podrían cuidar a Renesmee mientras no estamos?

-Por supuesto - dijo Diego - ¿quieren… que llamemos a los chicos y suspendamos la salida de esta noche?

Bella empezó a asentir ya que con su estado no cree que se anime para salir pero antes de abrir la boca, Edward hablo - No - dijo firmemente - en unas horas volvemos y saldremos como acordamos.

-Está bien - contestó Bree intranquila.

Unos segundos después Bella se encontró casi corriendo de nuevo mientras se alejaban de la casa de Diego y Bree y de cualquier casa, nada más dirigiéndose a la zona más apartada de la costa.

Veinte minutos después Edward menguó la rapidez de sus pasos hasta detenerse completamente y ella lo agradeció ya que estaba respirando aceleradamente. Incluso tuvo que apoyar sus manos en las rodillas para poder calmarse y recuperar aire - ¿Por qué nos trajiste hasta aquí? – dijo agitadamente

Edward respiró hondo y la miró fijamente, completamente serio - Victoria está muerta.

Ella se enderezo y asintió, era cierto, fue quien se lo había dicho después de todo. Una parte en su interior registro el hecho de que él no se había sorprendido por la noticia, pero lo descarto inmediatamente. Su padre había dicho que Victoria se suicidó, por lo que era ilógico lo que estaba pensando. Edward no pudo tener nada que ver con eso.

-Por culpa de ella misma no de ti, te prohíbo que te creas responsable porque su delirio era sobre ti, ¿entiendes?

Bella asintió de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Era cierto lo que decía, y no lo hacía, no en realidad solo… le daba lastima, su vida debió haber sido tan triste creyendo una mentira. Eso no minimiza lo que le hizo, todas las maldades que realizó en su contra y no solo la última, no solo todo lo que lo que vivió en ese sótano sino desde que llego a vivir a su casa.

Todas las veces que le hizo llorar y la humilló y como fue injusta con ella cuando Bella solo trataba de ser su amiga. Eso no formo parte del delirio, esa era Victoria. Le daba lástima que muriera y no era quien para saber si era lo correcto o no, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, ni lo que había sido ni lo que le hizo a lo largo de su vida.

-Era una mala persona - declaró Bella asintiendo - lo entiendo…

Edward asintió a su vez - Quiero que seas feliz, conmigo, con tu hija… con tu familia. Quiero que esa mujer quede en nuestro pasado. Ya no existe y no nos puede hacer más daño.

Bella lo miró fijamente por unos minutos, pensando en esas palabras y en lo que significaban.

Era libre.

Se volteó hacia la playa y caminó varios pasos hasta sentir que el agua golpeando sus pies. Estaba fría pero no le importaba.

Levantó la cabeza y dio una pequeña plegaria a Victoria - Espero que donde sea que vayas consigas la paz que carecías en la tierra… te perdono por todo lo que me hiciste y te dejo libre… - era poco y no sabía si valía para algo, pero en ese momento decidió dejarla atrás completamente. Esperaba que le sirviera, que al perdonarla la ayudara a superar lo que sea que fuera a enfrentar en el otro mundo.

Sintió a Edward detrás de ella, no la estaba tocando o había algo que de alguna forma pudiera hacerla notarlo físicamente, solo presentía su esencia. Levantó los brazos haciendo como si fuera a volar. Movió su cabeza para atrás y sonrió al sentir la brisa.

Estuvo así un minuto y después volteo para tenerlo frente a frente – Sabes… hace más de un año me pare en esta misma playa pidiéndole a cualquier fuerza divina que te removiera de mi interior… que te arrancara de mi corazón.

Noto como él se estremecía y entristecía sus facciones y ella acarició su mejilla. Reconfortándolo.

-Todo por una mentira… una locura de alguien que nos hizo daño. Tienes razón, hay que dejarla atrás, espero que tú también lo hagas… que la dejes libre como yo lo hice esta tarde… tú también mereces ser feliz y no quiero que al preocuparte por mi pierdas esto que estamos viviendo.

Él se acercó a ella un poco más y acarició su cabello – Lo prometo aunque no puedo perdonarla, no soy tan magnánimo como tú, no puedo dejar atrás todo lo que nos hizo… pero no dudes ni por un momento que soy feliz. Mientras te tenga a mi lado sana y salva lo seré…

Bella sonrió y acarició su mejilla - Agradezco a Dios por no haberme escuchado, agradezco a mi corazón por no haberte olvidado y al destino que nos hizo nacer tan cerca… así por mucho tiempo no te haya reconocido.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y la tomó en brazos, cargándola hasta quedar muy por encima de su cabeza y apretándola fuertemente de sus glúteos.

Bella volvió a colocar sus brazos estirados como si fuera a volar y subió la cabeza. Enrolló sus piernas en la cadera de él y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su cabello era alborotado por el viento.

Edward suspiró hondo unos segundos después y ella levantó su cabeza para observarlo fijamente - ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó tímidamente.

-Creí que el romántico de esta familia era yo - declaró pícaramente.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó del cuello, bajando la cabeza y besándolo intensa y lentamente - Tengo mis momentos - susurró una vez terminado el beso y lo observó sonriendo - en mi próxima vida seré un ave… y volaré libre - dijo juguetona mientras volvía a tirarse para atrás y sentía el sol en sus mejillas.

Edward bufó bajito y se carcajeó - ¿Y dónde estaré yo?

Ella lo miró fijamente y acarició su mejilla - A mi lado… o detrás de mí… sirviéndome.

Él se carcajeó de nuevo y le dio una vuelta rápida causando que ella gritara por el movimiento pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno para acomodarse, le gustaba sentir el viento en su piel.

Unos segundos después se cayeron al suelo riendo. Ella estaba encima de él sentada a horcajadas y acarició sus mejillas suavemente, delineándolas y regodeándose de sus facciones. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio sus ojos dorados - Es cierto… - murmuró más para sí misma que para Edward.

-¿Qué? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Tus ojos se vuelven dorados cuando me amas…

Edward apretó su agarre e hizo que su cara quedara a centímetros de distancia - No - contestó en contra de sus labios.

-¿No? - preguntó en un murmullo frunciendo el ceño.

-Mis ojos se vuelven dorados cuando te veo, y brillan cuando te tengo… cuando estoy íntimamente cerca de lo que más he deseado del planeta: tú.

Bella sonrió mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían. Besó sus labios apasionadamente por mucho tiempo, uniéndolos, mordiéndolos y rozándolos con su lengua para después recorrer toda su cavidad al igual que hacía él. A la vez acariciaba su cabello y se restregaba en contra de su cuerpo. Unos minutos después rompió el beso y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho.

-Pues me tienes Señor Cullen… - declaró sonriendo contra su pecho y lo abrazo más fuerte - ya sea de forma humana o de ave… me tienes.

Edward rió y tomó su barbilla para que levantara su cabeza y lo observara - Gracias Señora Cullen… por esperarme y amarme incluso cuando no me lo merecía.

Bella besó su frente por mucho tiempo y entrelazo una mano sentándose en sus piernas - De nada Señor Cullen… solo recuérdelo cuando llegue a mi crisis de los cuarenta y sufra por solo haberme acostado con un solo hombre.

Edward gruñó y la volteó rodeando por la tierra, ya su ropa estaba arruinada pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle - Ya se alinearon los planetas y volviste a ser tu…

Bella rió y lo abrazó por el cuello - Así me quieren… - dijo coquetamente.

Edward la observo unos minutos intensamente, tanto que ella se estremeció involuntariamente y lo abrazó más fuerte - Si… - contestó por fin - así lo hago.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y unió sus labios, sonriendo cuando sintió su sabor a chocolate y frambuesa. Se dejó caer en la arena dominada por sus labios y por todo él… su mejor amigo, su único amor… su alma gemela.

_Fin._

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Espero que les haya gustado el final de esta historia… estoy muy triste porque llegó a su fin, pero feliz por haber cumplido este reto y haber creado estos personajes los cuales debo confesar estoy completamente enamorada.

Gracias por haberme acompañado en lo largo de este proyecto, por sus mensajes, cariño, palabras, lágrimas, gritos, amenazas de muerte y deseos asesinos en contra de los protagonistas.

De verdad tienen un puesto en mi corazón y… creo que dejare de escribir esta nota porque siento que voy a llorar… creo que estoy emotiva porque hasta llore con la nueva película de Disney…

Gracias… por todo… y nos seguimos leyendo.

Agradezco especialmente a mi amiga **Ginegine**, que sin su apoyo, cariño, entrega y soporte cuando me deprimía por los personajes, sufría por ellos, o cuando debía detenerme quería hacer una maldad que iba a causar un asesinato… sin ella esta historia no hubiese sido igual gracias…

Gracias a Dark warrior 1000 también, ya que ella se aliaba con Ginegine para alejar mi complejo de Herodes y demás… las quiero.

Betzacosta

Muchas gracias por todo. Si les gustó o no dejen review.


	43. Epilogo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Este cap tiene música. Pongan a cargar esta pagina http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=Gk1QzcS3vOc&feature=related (ya saben, sin los espacios) y cuando llegue el 1. Colóquenla. Gracias

* * *

_Once años después…_

Bella estaba sentada en las gradas del estadio de béisbol sonriendo divertida mientras veía a Edward preparándose para batear a la vez que le gritaba a Jacob para que lanzara una curva.

-¡Vamos a ver si eres valiente y lanzas bien por primera vez! - gritó frunciendo el ceño, aunque se veía que era todo parte del juego porque en ese momento movió las cejas engreídamente mientras Jacob sonreía por la amenaza y movía el brazo para preparar el lanzamiento.

Unos segundos después la bola lanzada la recibió el cátcher, en un evidente foul y causando que Edward ganada base por bola.

-¡No importa amor! - le gritó Bella sonriendo ampliamente y aplaudiendo - ¡te tienen miedo y por eso no te lanzan la curva que querías!

Edward le guiñó el ojo divertido mientras caminaba a la primera base y Jacob se volteó hacia donde estaba y la miraba como si quisiera matarla.

-¡Deja que te agarre Bella! - gritó Jacob - yo no le tengo miedo al último Cullen de esta generación - ella negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio para no carcajearse - se llama ¡estrategia de juego! - dicho esto se acomodó de nuevo porque venía Emmett a batear.

-Vamos a ver qué haces con tu estrategia de juego ahora - gruñó Emmett riendo y moviendo el bate como si estuviese midiendo con cuanta fuerza iba a golpear la bola.

Bella se mordió el labio y escuchó como Rose silbaba de admiración a su esposo. Demonios… estos dos no iban cambiar nunca. Volteó hacía Rose quien reía divertida contándole algo a Alice, aparentemente una anécdota entretenida porque se reían sonoramente. Tenía que enterarse de eso.

-Mamá… - Bella dejo de observar a Rose y Alice para fijarse en su pequeña bebé… ya no tan bebé aunque todavía quiera pensar en ella así. No podía creer que ya dentro de poco vaya a cumplir 12 años. Sonrió a Renesmee mientras acariciaba su cabello que con el tiempo tenía mucho más reflejos rojizos de los de Bella y frunció el ceño al ver como lucía contrariada.

-Dime Reness… ¿Qué pasa? – sus ojos verdes brillaron y su piel pálida se tornó un poco rosada. Todavía se asombraba de lo grande y hermosa que era, además que es una buena chica. Uno pensaría que sería la niña más malcriada del mundo sobre todo porque Edward la trata como una princesa, además de sus abuelos y de ella misma, pero no lo es, por lo menos no más que los demás. Ha influenciado el hecho de que ellos la han enseñado a valorar lo que tiene, y a realizar pequeños trabajos para ganarse las cosas.

-Quiero jugar – dijo arrugando la cara y haciendo un pequeño mohín. Volteó a ver a Jared que estaba sentado en la primera grada viéndose completamente frustrado - ¡y él también quiere! – terminó señalándolo.

Bella suspiró y observó como Emmett en ese momento bateaba la bola hasta hacer un home run y si le quedaba alguna duda los alaridos de Alice y Rose a un lado evidenciaban que le había tapado la boca a Jacob. Sonrió divertida al ver como Edward y Emmett hacían una especie de baile de la victoria corriendo por toda las bases hasta llegar al home.

Eran unos niños.

-Son unos niños - confirmó Leah que le traía una limonada y se sentaba a su lado. El comentario hizo que las cuatro rieran y Renesmee las observara frustrada - ¡Jacob por Dios es un juego! - gritó al ver como él había tirado el guante pateando el suelo y despotricando contra Seth que era su right field.

-Mamá… - insistió Renesmee mirando a Bella y bajando la cabeza en señal clara de frustración.

Bella la entendía. Habían ido allí para que Jared practicara, porque Jacob y Edward le iban a enseñar unas técnicas y cuando llegaron estaba toda la banda reunida. El estadio en vez de una hora lo iban a tener todo el día y Esme había planeado una especie de picnic en el parque que quedaba al lado del estadio alquilando un puesto de panes, hamburguesas y demás comida festiva para pasar todo el día en familia.

El supuesto entrenamiento se había vuelto un combate entre los hombres del grupo, renegando al pobre Jared por tener solo 14 años y las mujeres solo veían divertidas como ellos se querían matar unos a otros.

-¡Edward! - gritó Bella haciendo que él la viera inmediatamente.

Él sonrió ampliamente como muestra que la escuchaba, luego entrecerró los ojos al ver que lo esperaba y salió corriendo hacia las gradas donde estaba sentada.

Llegó a su lado y la encerró entre sus brazos colocando las manos en la grada superior - ¿Me llamaba usted Reina de la semana?

Bella rió divertida mientras asentía. Ya tenían dos semanas en ese plan, él fue el Rey por una semana y ella la siguiente. Esos eran los juegos que tenían previo a su aniversario.

-Su hija quiere jugar pequeño caballero - observó como Renesmee rodaba los ojos y besó la nariz de Edward - ese era el motivo por el que estábamos aquí, así que creo que tienen que cumplir con su obligación.

Edward besó su frente, se levantó mirando a su hija con una gran sonrisa y antes que ella pudiera evitarlo la cargó por el hombro - ¡No papá! - grito horrorizada mientras veía a los lados sonrojada y observaba como Jared se reía divertido.

-Vamos princesa - dijo Edward bajando uno a uno los peldaños hasta llegar donde estaba Jared y tomarlo por la nuca para que lo siguiera.

-Puedes ir también Esmerald - le dijo Rose a su hija de 9 años de edad. La niña sonrió divertida y salió corriendo cuando vio que Emmett empezó a correr por las gradas para buscarla. Unos segundos después la agarro y haciéndole cosquillas la llevo al campo.

Esmerald fue una adorable sorpresa. Rose estaba embarazada en el cumpleaños de Anne aunque no había dicho nada a nadie. Eso emociono mucho a Bella ya que siempre habían deseado tener hijos de edades cercanas.

El más pequeño era Aaron, el hijo de Jasper y Alice que tenía 8 años y que ahora estaba siendo acompañado por su padre al estadio para hacer una especie de juego infantil.

Nada más faltaban Anne y George, pero ya Bree y Diego habían ido un mes atrás, así que no era factible que estuvieran.

Bueno… también faltaría Jamie, que es el hijo de James con Gianna. Pero solo tiene cinco años así que es muy pequeño para ese evento. Todavía no puede creer que James sea padre. Él había estado en una relación con Gianna por más de cinco años hasta que ella se cansó y lo dejo ya que él no quería comprometerse. Lo cual fue muy triste ya que ella era muy buena para James y él la adoraba. Pero no se comprometía, habían vivido juntos pero ella quería más y él no deseaba dárselo.

Dos años atrás James la encontró en un pueblo con un hermoso niño rubio y con los ojos celeste de su padre de tres años de edad. Él no podía creerlo. Tenía un hijo y la mujer no se había dignado a informarle algo sobre su recién estrenada paternidad. Bella aún recuerda los gritos que escuchó del auricular cuando llamó a Edward para contarle la noticia y pedirle consejos... ellos nunca abandonaron su extraña amistad.

Según James, Gianna le había dicho que no iba a estar más con un hombre con una fobia al compromiso y no iba a hacer que su hijo pasara por lo mismo, le había dicho que ella sabía que a él no le gustaban mucho los niños y siendo sincera, nunca hubiese pensado que él quería tener un hijo. Eso es hasta que James vio a Jamie por primera vez. Gianna no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Cuatro meses después él los tenía viviendo en su casa y un año atrás por fin se habían casado.

Ya era hora, que dejara de ser un idiota y se casara con ella…

Ahora vivían en Europa y los veía varias veces al año. Tenía que decirle a Edward que había llamado el día anterior para planear sobre un futuro viaje a su casa…

En ese momento Jared bateo un cuadrangular y volvió a la realidad cuando sintió como Leah saltaba de su asiento - ¡Mira mi pequeño! ¡Como batea! El entrenador está muy entusiasmado con él... – empezó a relatar completamente exaltada - dice que puede entrar en la liga e inclusive llegar a ser profesional, aunque Jacob no está de acuerdo, quiere que se encargue de aprender sobre su legado… - dijo rodando los ojos y Bella sonrió comprensivamente. Edward también decía lo mismo de Renesmee pero ella quería que primero viviera. Todavía faltaban muchos años para que ellos cedieran el control de Swan & Cullen Enterprise a su hija.

-Es un gran chico – le contestó a Leah mientras veía como Jacob lo felicitaba y volvía a su puesto para lanzarle otra pelota.

Leah le sonrió ampliamente y aplaudió cuando volvió a batear – Yo lo adoro... – dijo con la mirada brillante.

Bella asintió y observo a Jared. Él había llegado a la vida de Leah y Jacob en unas circunstancias muy tristes. Un año después de su boda, su prima Emily murió en un accidente de tránsito junto con su esposo Paul y como había dejado a Leah como la tutora en caso de perecer los dos progenitores ella quedo como tutora de Jared.

Los padres de Paul pelearon esa decisión ya que querían su nieto, pero eran los últimos deseos de Emily y Paul, estaban abalado por el registrador lo cual lo hacía completamente legal, por lo que no pudieron impugnarlos.

Jared tenía tres años cuando entró a la casa de Jacob y Leah y era un niño precioso. Tenía la piel característica de los indios americanos, un bronceado claro, y se veía que iba a ser muy alto. Pero su signo distintivo era sus ojos. Nunca había visto ese color antes, de un miel tan claro que parecía un panal. Al parecer la tatarabuela de Paul tenía el mismo color.

Un año después lo adoptaron formalmente. Jared visitaba a sus abuelos paternos y recordaba a sus padres biológicos, por lo menos las fotos que Leah le mostraba y los videos que los abuelos le entregaban. Pero para él sus padres eran Leah y Jacob. Desde los 5 años los llamaba así y se veía que los adoraba.

Era un chico modelo. Lo cual es mucho decir por la desgracia que sufrió su vida. Es buen estudiante, deportista y su hija lo adoraba, ese punto era preocupante, por lo menos para ella, que conocía esa mirada de muchos años atrás.

Alejó esos pensamientos ya que tal vez se esté alarmando por nada y tomó fuertemente la mano de Leah - Nada más tienes que verlo para saber que él también lo hace… tienes una gran familia Leah Black.

Leah la observo divertida y la abrazo - Tú también, Renesmee es tan hermosa y una buena chica… aunque es muy malvada, ¿sabes lo que le hizo a Jared ayer?

-¿Qué? - preguntó Bella mientras observaba a su hija carcajeándose por algo que le había dicho Esmerald. Sabía que era una traviesa. La peor de ese grupo. Siempre estaba haciendo bromas pesadas o torturando a los pobres niños y a algunos adultos también.

-Tomó todas sus estampillas de beisbol y se las escondió. Compró unas cuantas o las tenía guardada, no lo sé, lo que sí sé es que las tiró en la grama rotas y algunas las mordió como si lo hubiese hecho pulgas - Bella abrió los ojos aterrorizada al pensar en el futuro del pobre perro. Jared idolatraba esas estampillas. Lo sabe porque Edward y él las coleccionaban con igual ahínco.

-¿Qué? – preguntó asombrada. No podía creer que Renesmee había hecho algo así.

Leah asintió – Jared me llamó gritando por lo que había hecho el perro… iba a matar a pulgas, casi llora… - negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que fue mi inocente ángel? -preguntó mordiéndose el labio para no reír. En ese momento podía divertirse. Después la regañaría.

-Porque estaba escondida en el armario y cuando se dio cuenta que Jared iba a llorar salió de allí y lo abrazó fuertemente diciendo que había sido ella, que no quería hacerlo sufrir, que era una broma y le devolvió las estampillas… yo me fui en ese momento porque llamaron por teléfono.

Bella asintió reflexivamente - Pequeño demonio… creo que lo peor que pudiste hacer es ser mi vecina.

Leah sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza - Después de todo lo que le costó a Jacob pasar todos sus negocios a California… espero que no te escuche, creo que te mata si piensa que no te gusta que este tan cerca de ti.

Bella rió y vio en el campo como Edward y Jacob le daban trucos y colocaban a los chicos en posiciones. Renesmee quedo de cátcher, Esmerald en primera base, Aaron en segunda y habían puesto a Emmett en tercera… si, muy acorde a la edad.

Leah sonrió y se levantó para unirse al juego. Lo cual fue secundado por casi todos. Bella iba a acompañarlos pero su padre se sentó al lado por lo que decidió esperar un rato y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras le acariciaba un brazo - Gracias por esta sorpresa - dijo distraídamente mientras sonreía al ver a Esme como árbitro, generalmente Rosalie hacía un mejor trabajo en ese puesto.

-Mi nieta iba a jugar beisbol, tenía que presenciarlo - dijo orgulloso. Entre todos los que malcriaban a Renesmee Charlie Swan era el peor de todos.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-Perfectamente - dijo Charlie sonriendo - deja de preocuparte por tu viejo que todo en mi está bien.

Bella asintió y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Su padre… lo amaba con locura y deseaba que estuviera de verdad bien.

Todavía le preocupaba, sobre todo porque era un terco e idiota. No importa cuánto insistió él nunca volvió con Lauren, aunque si es sincera no cree que ella quisiera volver con su padre tampoco. Victoria fue una sombra que nunca los abandono.

Después de la muerte de Victoria Lauren se fue lejos, por mucho tiempo, a veces regresaba a Estados Unidos y se veía con Charlie, pero estableció su residencia en París.

Nunca se divorció de su padre ni él hizo esfuerzo alguno por terminar el matrimonio. Era la relación más extraña que ella había visto en su vida. Pero cinco años atrás Lauren enfermo de cáncer y se comunicó con su padre para informárselo. Él hizo que ella regresara a California y la cuidó hasta el final. No importa cuánto Lauren trato de evitarlo siempre tuvo a su padre en ese tiempo ya que era su responsabilidad, como él se lo había confesado a Bella una noche.

Hacía tres años que Lauren había muerto. Ese fue un triste día para la familia Swan y desde ese momento deseaba que su padre se recuperara y estuviese tranquilo. Aunque tenía meses viéndolo mucho mejor, hasta feliz, pero ella no iba a abandonar la manía de preocuparse, no hasta que supiera que todo estaba bien.

-Allí esta Sue – dijo Charlie con voz emocionada, se volteó hacía Bella, le sonrió pícaramente y besó su mejilla levantándose del asiento - creía que no iba a poder venir.

Bella los observó a ambos frunciendo el ceño. Sue lo observaba sonriendo y Charlie le respondió el saludo tranquilamente - ¿Otra responsabilidad? – se encontró preguntando al ver a la madre de Leah y Seth y la mirada que intercambiaban antes.

Harry había muerto ocho años atrás de un infarto. Fue un fuerte golpe para la familia Clearwater y una de las razones por las que Leah, Jacob y Jared se instalaron en California.

Charlie negó con la cabeza - Llamémoslo mejor una muy buena compañía – anunció mientras salía caminando para encontrarse con Sue y Bella sonrió al observarlos.

Tal vez no tenga nada de qué preocuparse con respecto a esos dos.

-¡Bella! – ella volteó hacía el campo de juego y observo a Edward - ¡ven! Te tocó el puesto de campo corto – ella asintió y salió corriendo hacia ellos para jugar beisbol, y en la mejor posición, era una donde no corría y estaba protegida por Edward que se auto asigno como Left field. A fin de cuenta a eso habían ido, a jugar entre familia.

Varias horas después, cuando se cansaron de jugar, se dirigieron al parque para comer encontrándose todo arreglado tipo camping.

Comieron en familia, bromeando divertidos, hasta hacer una especie de guerra de comidas que no llego a mayores ya que Charlie y Carlisle gritaron que se detuvieran, ya que estaban en un parque llenos de hormigas por lo que se controlaron.

Bella se carcajeó todo el tiempo mientras jugaba con Edward, o escuchaba chistes malos de Renesmee o Emmett.

Cuando empezó a atardecer cada pareja se separó por todo el parque, como si lo hubiesen planeado, a pasar tiempo en privado.

Edward alistó una pequeña manta debajo de un árbol de naranjos y la llevó de la mano haciendo que se acostara para acompañarla a ella de medio lado - ¿Tiene otro deseo la reina de la semana?

Bella rió mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa idea? – preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Edward cerró los ojos, movió la cara hasta tocar su mano y beso cada uno de sus dedos. Era emocionante como después de doce años de matrimonio, casi trece, todavía se amaran con igual de fuerza que antes - Es divertido… y la única forma que me consientas - dijo apesadumbrado y ella entrecerró los ojos acusadoramente - me siento… desplazado - dijo con voz triste - entre el trabajo y Renesmee… sé que me ignoras - dijo haciendo como si llorara y unos segundos después se tiró a la grama carcajeándose divertido.

-Imbécil… - dijo Bella riendo mientras se apoyaba en su pecho y acariciaba su estómago. Observó a los chicos jugando y se mordió el labio al ver como Jared le susurraba algo a Renesmee al odio y ella se sonrojaba como un tomate.

Oh si… en eso había salido a su madre.

-Míralos - murmuró Bella todavía apoyada en su pecho, y bajo a su estómago para que él observara bien la escena.

-¿Qué…? - se detuvo y ella escucho un medio gruñido que salía de su pecho - no quiero… - declaro dejándose caer en el suelo de nuevo.

Bella rió divertida y se volteó para observarlo a la vez que delineaba su mandíbula con un dedo - ¿No quieres que tu hija crezca o que este tan apegada a su amigo de la infancia?

Edward frunció el ceño y los volvió a ver consternado - ¿De qué demonios hablas? - pregunto urgido y con toda su pose de padre protector y celoso… adorable y completamente molestoso.

Bella levantó las cejas confundida - Pensé que hablabas de Renesmee y Jared.

-No - dijo consternado - hablo de que no quiero que acabe este día… ¿Renesmee y Jared? - los miro por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza - son amigos Bella… no creo… ¿tú crees…?

Bella lo besó suavemente tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, no deseaba que se preocupara por cosas que puede que no pasaran, que estaban en su cabeza, - Tienes razón… yo estoy loca - dijo como disculpa y lo beso de nuevo, delineando sus labios y acariciando su cabello.

-Ahhh ¡mamá! - gritó Renesmee y Bella rompió el beso para sentarse y verla asustada - ¿podrían… controlarse? – dijo indignada y ella frunció el ceño aunque se sentía completamente divertida. Edward acarició su cintura y ambos vieron como su hija salía caminando a la parte más apartada del parque con Jared quien la abrazaba por los hombros.

Unos segundos después ninguno de los dos se pudo controlar más y empezaron a carcajearse a la vez que escuchaban a los demás hacerlo - Dios santo… tenemos una pre adolescente en casa – declaró horrorizada cuando pudo hablar.

Edward se apoyó de un codo y la beso suavemente - Tendremos que prepararnos ya que no es nada fácil…

-Nada fácil – declaró Jacob guiñando un ojo – te lo digo por experiencia – en ese momento intercambiaron una mirada Jacob y Edward y él se levantó ofreciendo su mano para que ella lo imitara – Es hora de irnos… - le guiño un ojo y Bella lo observo confundida, pensaba que estaban disfrutando en ese sitio – confía en mí.

Ella asintió y se levantó para acomodar todo e irse a casa.

Dos horas después todos los chicos se habían quedado con dos niñeras en una pijamada en la casa de Jacob, que era la más grande. Bella estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto del carro completamente ansiosa - Dime a donde vamos - le rogo divertida mientras acomodaba un vestido azul rey amarrado en el cuello y con la espalda descubierta que había comprado y que Edward le había dicho que era acorde a la ocasión.

Le había gustado porque la falda tres cuartos era pavorosa y cuando giraba daba vueltas como si fuera una bailarina.

-Paciencia pequeña – le guiñó el ojo y besó su mano mientras seguía manejando a un sitio desconocido. Bella sintió el vació que sentía cada vez que iba a un sitio nuevo pero lo alejó como hacía desde años atrás, esa era una de las únicas secuelas que le quedaron de todo aquel episodio, pero la superaba rápidamente, sobre todo porque estaba con Edward.

Diez minutos después llegaron a otra especie de parque y Bella lo observó confundida - ¿Qué…? - preguntó dudosa.

-Ya lo verás – prometió mientras se bajaba del auto. Ella lo observó rodear el vehículo y sonrió mientras detallaba su conjunto de pantalón negro y camisa blanca con rayas azules suelta con los dos primeros botones abiertos. Demonios… era ilegal que se siguiera viendo tan bien… y que ella después de tantos años todavía quedara asombrada de que fuera tan hermoso y tan de ella. Él abrió su puerta y le tendió la mano caballerosamente.

Bella le dio su mano y salió del vehículo - ¿A dónde me trajo Señor Cullen?

Edward pasó una mano por su espalda y tendió la otra para que ella la envolviera como si fuera una escena de época. Ella volteo y observo a los chicos llegando en ese momento.

Era gracioso ver en Rose, Leah y Alice con una expresión de confusión y ansias al igual que la de ella.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que Sue y Esme sabían, por lo menos lo presumía por la forma en como sonreían ampliamente y agarraban la mano de su pareja con expectativa.

Caminaron dentro de unas puertas de metal y cuando Bella descubrió donde estaba quedó paralizada y observo todo asombrada.

-Oh Dios… - murmuro al ver el cine antiguo y los puestos con mantas y linternas en la grama- tenía mucho tiempo sin venir aquí…

Edward asintió y la guio a su puesto. Ya habína muchas parejas sentadas esperando que empezara la película y Bella lo miró todo maravillada. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Incluso estaba el mismo árbol que se notaba en la distancia donde ellos dos se habían escondido tantos años atrás.

-¿Recuerdas? - preguntó en un murmullo y Edward asintió tomando su mano - cuando teníamos ocho años…

-Mis padres nos trajeron y fue la primera vez que bailamos juntos - contestó Edward sonriendo y Bella sintió que se le humedecían los ojos.

-Te pise tanto esa noche… - recordó consternada. Estaban viendo una película antigua de blanco y negro y ellos estaban aburridos. Empezó a cantar Frank Sinatra y él le susurró en su oído que lo acompañara. Llegaron detrás del árbol y la tomó por la cintura, diciendo que quería probar algo. Empezaron a bailar imitando los pasos de los actores y ella carecía de todo equilibrio o sincronización. Cree que Edward no lloró esa noche porque era fuerte pero debió hacerlo sangrar.

Él subió su mano y la beso - El mejor baile de mi vida.

-¿Si? - preguntó ella mirándolo asombrada - ¿por eso fue que le dijiste a tu madre que le exigiera al mío que me dieran lecciones de baile? - negó con la cabeza y sonrió cuando él beso su nariz.

-Yo no dije nada de eso… mi madre vio mis pies inflamados y solo respondí a sus preguntas - se defendió indignado.

Bella se carcajeo y beso sus labios - Mi querido Imbécil… ¿qué vamos a ver? - preguntó como una niña emocionada mientras veía como todos se acomodaban.

-Tu favorita…

Ella se sentó en la manta junto a él y sonrió ampliamente cuando empezó la película. Se apretó más fuerte a él al ver que iniciaba el Diario de una pasión - ¿En serio? - preguntó divertida mientras se apoyaba en su pecho.

Observó las imágenes concentrada y sonreía cuando él le susurraba en el oído los diálogos. De verdad se la había hecho ver muchas veces.

En el momento de su primera cita, cuando empezaron a caminar por las calles, Edward se levantó y ella lo observó confundida - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Bella frunció el ceño – Claro… - dijo confundida.

Él tendió su mano y ella sintió que se le humedecían los ojos a la vez que comprendía lo que él quería hacer - ¿Ahora? – dijo sonriendo y él asintió.

Ella se levantó y le entregó su mano – No deberíamos bailar en el medio de la película.

-"_No debemos bailar en el medio de la película" – _repitió burlonamente.

1.

Ella rió y escuchó como empezaba la canción – Que bueno que si tenemos música – él sonrió y ella suspiro. Siempre iba a ser su romántico empedernido así a veces la vuelva loca con su terquedad y sobre protección.

Edward le dio una pequeña vuelta y la tomó de la cadera apoyando su mano en su brazo, y ella lo rodeó hasta su hombro. Él tomó su mano y empezó a bailar lentamente.

-Me encanta esta canción – susurró Bella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y se dejaba llevar por él. Observó los lados y sonrió al ver otras parejas hacer exactamente lo mismo y volvió a su puesto en su hombro mientras se movían al ritmo de la música.

Bella acarició su cabello suavemente y sonrió al ver como él la dejaba caer de lado como hacían los protagonistas y después la volteaba para hacer lo mismo del otro lado. Ella cerró los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza a la vez que sentía que volaba.

Lentamente la atrajo a su cuerpo y besó su nariz. Ella lo observó fijamente y sonrió al recordar como él, muchos años atrás también la ayudo a recrear una escena de esa película - Tú - le murmuró en voz baja, recordando una pregunta que él le había hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué? - preguntó confundido.

Bella se mordió el labio y acarició su mejilla - No sé si recuerdas una de las primeras veces que hicimos el amor… tú me preguntaste que prefería…

Edward la observó fijamente y después asintió sonriendo a la vez que la pegaba más a su cuerpo - ¿Noah o yo? - murmuró besando su frente hasta su oreja.

-Tú… - murmuró de nuevo abrazándolo más fuerte - siempre tu… - repitió y lo piso con toda la intensión en su pie derecho causando que él riera divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Quisiste revivir un recuerdo? - preguntó para picarla.

-Un buen recuerdo de nuestras vidas… además no sería yo si no lo hubiese hecho y lo sabes - dijo guiñándole un ojo sonriendo y él asintió divertido.

Siguieron bailando observándose mutuamente. Él la miró intensamente por unos segundos a la vez que acariciaba su espalda, unos segundos después bajó la cabeza y la besó sin romper el baile. Rozó sus labios y mordió su labio inferior, después empezó a repartir pequeños besos desde su labio a su oído, volviéndola completamente loca, hasta que regresó al mismo punto de la boca y la besó nuevamente, pero unos segundos después la dobló hasta casi la mitad de su cuerpo y ella rompió el beso riéndose.

-Juguetón… - le regañó respirando aceleradamente.

Edward se acercó a su oído y suspiró causando que se estremeciera - Oh pequeña… Renesmee se quedara en casa de Jacob y tú eres completamente mía… ya te demostraré lo juguetón que puedo ser.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sonrió - Eso suena como una amenaza Señor Cullen - dijo seductoramente.

-Oh no Señora Cullen… eso es una promesa - le susurró a la vez que le daba una vuelta mientras culminaba la canción.

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Bueno… ahora si esta historia llegó a su completo final. Espero que les haya gustado el epilogo… nos leemos en otras oportunidades. Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, mensajes y cariño… las quiero muchísimo.

Betza

PD: Recuerden el directorio de las personas sin cuenta en fan fiction. Escríbanme su correo electrónico (con espacio ej: betzacosta gmail . com) por favor. Gracias ;)

Ginegine se quiere despedir de ustedes dándoles un regalo. Ella dice que no es fácil su trabajo de beta y tiene pruebas para demostrarlo. Quiso compartir las razones por las que de vez en cuando quería matarme. Solo una prueba para que ustedes vean que el trabajo de Beta no tiene ningún tipo de compensación – salvo leer el cap antes que todo el mundo jejeje –

Volviendo loca a la beta :S

_Beth dice:_

_Beta, por qué te conectáis a esta hora? _

Gine dice:

Porque estoy trabajando... agradece que me conecte estoy hasta el cuello, sabes es quincena y las nóminas me tienen loca… estoy muy full

_Beth dice:_

_Mmmm… entonces…. Estas muy ocupada entonces…. Mmmm_

Gine dice:

…. Qué pasó?...

_Beth dice:_

_No… bueno… si estás muy ocupada no importa… solo quería preguntarte si recuerdas el apellido de Riley es que ni me acuerdo… y eso que acabo de ver eclipse…_

Gine dice:

No me acuerdo chama… búscalo en el libro otra vez

_Beth dice:_

_Podría hacer eso… pero estoy en un taxi, vía a la Universidad, vos sabéis el postgrado… y vos estáis allí en la computadora… solo tenéis que googlearlo allí, un segundo, es que sabéis que estoy escribiendo del Black Berry…. Búscalo ahí… yo te espero._

(Gine como una obediente y paciente beta busca en google el puto apellido de Riley)

Diez minutos después la obediente Beta va y le envía un correo a Beth

Asunto: Pa que veais que dejo de hacer mi trabajo y te paro bolas:

Texto: Riley Biers es alto y musculoso, con brillantes ojos rojos y cabello rubio. Es convertido por Victoria cuando tiene aproximadamente la edad de Bella en _Eclipse_. Una vez que Riley "crece" y obtiene un cierto control, ayuda a Victoria a crear un ejército de neófitos para destruir a los Cullen. Se vuelve su mano derecha confiando y enamorándose de ella. Él realiza su trabajo fielmente por amor a Victoria. Se endurece a causa de la muerte y tortura de Diego, su amigo, a quien sujeta para que Victoria lo torture y asesine de la peor manera. Por haber desconfiado de ellos y haber descubierto un mundo diferente con Bree. Finalmente, logran su cometido y desatan un combate. Edward intenta convencer a Riley de que pare la lucha y se de cuenta de la maldad de su pareja ya que no lo apoya, pero éste no entra en razón y es asesinado por Seth Clearwater con la ayuda de Edward.  
En la película de _Eclipse_, Riley es descrito como un "guapo estudiante universitario" y es interpretado por el actor australiano Xavier Samuel.[14

_Cinco minutos después. Beth dice:_

_Gracias beta eres lo mejor, sigue justificando tu sueldo _

Otro día…

_Beth dice:_

_¿Cómo se escribe el apellido de Emmett?_

Gine dice:

Mc Carthy

_Beth dice:_

_Gracias beta _

Gine dice:

De nada… sigo trabajando…

Unos días más tarde…

_Beth dice:_

_Chama puse a María como nueva pareja de James, pero no me pega, dime a quien puedo poner? Tú me ganas con los nombres de los personajes (Ya saben la autora utilizando la estrategia tu eres mejor que yo… tu puedes hacerlo)_

Gine dice:

No se chama…

_Beth dice:_

_¿Cómo se llama la mujer esa?..._

Gine dice:

¿La mujer esa?

_Beth:_

_Esa mujer Gine… la que quería ser vampiro…_

Gine:

o.O ¿Ginette?

_Beth:_

_No loca, tu no, en crepúsculo…_

Gine:

…¿Bella?...

_Beth:_

_¬¬ La Secretaria Gine, la que quería ser vampira, que trabaja con los volturis…_

Gine:

Ahhh Gianna…

_Beth:_

_Giaaaaannaaaaaa si… esa… me gusta ella… pero no sabes cómo luce? No recuerdo… ¿me lo puedes buscar Gine?, es que…tu eres mejor en buscar en google que yo :D_

Gine

Y pensar que no me pagas… ya te la busco

_Beth:_

_Gracias mi beta bella…_

El día del esperado final…

_Beth:_

_Beta…. Mmm, tengo una noticia que darte._

(Ginette sintió un escalofrió y palideció al ver la pantalla. Casi no contesta, pero las ganas de leer el final de SO le ganaron.

Gine:

¿Qué paso Betza?

_Beth:_

_Chama… tú sabes que Amnesia me tenía envuelta y no he podido escribir el final de Segundas oportunidades…_

Gine:

Te van a matar…

_Beth:_

_Lo sé… pero lo escribiré… hoy publico… pero… pasare todo el día en el trabajo escribiendo, lo que pasa es que tengo un evento a las 4 de la tarde que no puedo faltar, porque es con mi jefa, y después voy a ver enredados, chama quiero ver esa película demasiado y ya compre las entradas y es en 3D vos sabéis…_

Gine (sintió miedo y respiró hondo)

¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo Beth? Te acuerdas que te prohibí comer patacones porque te ponen maquiavélica?

_Beth:_

_No, no he comido patacones desde que Victoria secuestro a Bella… esta bien… aquí va… escribiré el cap, iré al evento, al cine y llegaré a las 11 de la noche, allí terminare el cap… ¿será que me lo puedes revisar a las 12 o 1 de la mañana para publicarlo?_

Gine:

o.O Chama al otro día trabajo…

_Beth:_

_Beta…. Te necesito _

Gine (todo sea por leer el cap)

Está bien, yo te espero.

(Ese día me acosté a las 3 de la mañana…. al día siguiente no me conecté al Messenger, necesitaba reposo)

TE QUIERO MI BETA BELLA!

Muchas gracias por todo. Si les gustó o no dejen review.


End file.
